The Quake Dragon Son of Bahamut
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Summary inside as it is to long. Supernatural/Adventure/Romance. Co-writer Adventreader221. If you have not heard of him check him out!
1. Chapter 1

**Now before we officially start this We are totally going to OP the fuck outta Naruto. Now Naruto is the son of Bahamut who adandan's him due to unknown reasoning. Naruto will not have just the Gura Gura no Mi techniques and since he is the EARTH/QUAKE(?) DRAGON SLAYER (3rd Generation) several Earth Style Techniques along with the other elements will be incorporated into his repertoire rather then him just smashing everything into a billion pieces and hurting his friends.**

**Another thing, NO he will NOT have the WEAKNESSES of the Gura Gura no Mi or any devil fruit, he is a 3RD GENERATION DRAGON SLAYER (DEVIL FRUITS DO NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY) and his only weakness will be low Magic power and not being able to eat his own magic**

* * *

_**Summary: Wherever he goes, disaster follows. With a mere flick of a wrist he can devastate a entire army. So why is it every time he turns around there is a woman in his bed? Erza, Mirajane, Bisca, Cana, Evergreen, Juvia, Councilwoman Ultear... ugh just kill me now and be done with it already. And another thing, why is it every time he goes somewhere everyone keeps demanding the secret as well as the location of the Will over the Earth. A Mythological and Magical Treasure said to give any who touched it whatever they desired if they wanted it. As mythological as it is, he will never be able to reveal its place of rest.**_

_**Powerful Naruto. Naruto harem. Wizard Saint Naruto. Quake-Quake Naruto. Elemental Naruto.**_

* * *

The war had finally reached the climax it had so desperately been waiting for. In front of the small number of guilds stood a never ending wall of soldiers. The wizards of Ishgar had been fighting almost nonstop to keep themselves from submitting to Zeref the Black Wizard who died when Mavis confessed she loved him so much he managed to finally get the death he yearned for. Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse had been slain in battle by the man who stood before both armies months before the battle had begun. He was lucky he had managed to land such a lucky shot with his magic to the Dragon Slayer's weak spot in his Draconic Form behind the base of his neck as he was trying to shake him off.

After absorbing all of the Black Dragon's Magic with his dying breath, the Dragon Slayer left him one final message of never letting his guard down and use his power to its fullest when the time came. Agreeing to it he took all of the dragon slayer's remaining power, and boy was there a lot. The man had been so powerful that his Magic Power was insensible until he allowed himself to physically be sensed. And Now the enemy was preparing to come in for their final wave to end all of his friends lives as well as his own. He wouldn't allow this to happen. Hell he was already on the verge of death anyways, might as well take as many as he could before he croaked.

Why may you ask, because this was the endings of a war, or rather a war to stop a execution for two young women. Currently the brother of one of the two was laying on the ground in exhaustion, having been not only fighting countless enemies to save his sister, but also in defeat by a member of the Spriggan 12 by the name of Larcade Dragneel, the youngest son of Zeref Dragneel the Black Wizard himself(1). Now let it be said that the members of the 12 had rightfully earned their positions, and were by no means weak. Larcade was a practitioner of several types of magic, primarily those that involved the body and the experiences within it.

"It's a shame, but I digress." Larcade said peacefully, "This is where it ends Elfman-san. Before I send you to the next life I would like to impart some knowledge to you. I consider you almost worthy to be an opponent, almost being the keyword." he said as he kicked the man in the face sending him flying back where he rolled for a few feet, "You need to have more then just courage, for without enough of you manly strength you can't save anyone no matter how hard you try." he told the big man.

Elfman huffed in exhaustion as he looked to the execution platform that held his sister and Cana as they awaited their death. He gulped a dry wad of spit, "M-Mira... Nee..." he croaked out. How... how could this have happened.

As this was happening wizards from both Alakitashia as well as Ishgar were fighting lethally, though Larcade opted to ignore them for his current opponent, "Now you can rest, don't worry I won't let it hurt you." he said softly to Elfman. Grabbing his cross with one hand, and he then struck Elfman like a golf-ball and sent him Hurtling across the plaza towards his frightened allies.

It was here a exhausted Laxus jumped up and caught him and landed on the ground next to Naruto who stepped in front of the other's, "How is he?" Naruto asked Laxus.

"Beaten to all holy hell, but he should be fine with some rest." Gajeel said as he looked at Elfman with a wince. Yeah that was gonna scar.

"Mira..." Elfman groaned out, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"Call Wendy and have her do what she can before Porlyusica treats him. I know she has her hands full with other's, but we can't just let him die." Naruto said, "After all, he is my brother in law to be." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we got it. Just don't give any ground to these bastards." Laxus commented.

Larcade smirked as he looked to Naruto, "I'm surprised that your command over these peons hasn't wavered. I must commend you though as I admire a person willing to step forth to protect his allies and loved ones. Sadly that is all I feel for you." he said, "I mean you did let the guy take the lead on the assault here." he stated.

"Not really, he's just stubborn and decided he wanted to save his sister before she got hurt." Naruto responded as he continued to step forth, "Now then, if your ready to die then step up and meet your maker." he ordered as he hefted his bisento over he shoulder in a attack stance.

One of the warriors of the Alakitashia army took a step back in fear, "Oh no, it's the Worldbreaker!" he cried out.

Larcade narrowed his eyes, 'He plans to keep fighting even though his comrade is on deaths door?' he questioned himself, 'Something big must be happening for him to do this, and it's not just the execution.' he thought to himself.

The tip of Naruto's bisento grew a silver sheen to it before it was surrounded by one of his infamous Quake Bubble's. Cracking his neck Naruto swung with a loud, "Hyrah!" however it was stopped before it could unleash the full brunt of his strike. Energy billowed around both Naruto and the one who had stopped his bisento strike revealing it to be God Serena who had his foot surrounded by lava(2). God Serena looked at Naruto seriously with narrowed eyes, "If I were to allow you to run rampant and wreak your havoc, this island we chose wouldn't survive." he said seriously. Let it not be said that God Serena ever took a challenge seriously.

Naruto smirked at the man, "Gurararara, then why don't you try and protect it?" Naruto questioned back as both their powers swirled around them.

Back with the other's, Bacchus injected a needle with morphine as well as a natural antitoxin mixed in it into Elfman's arm, "There, that should stabilize him for now until miss Porlyusica can get him treated." he said as he stood up.

"Wait, where are you going, Bacchus-san?" Wendy asked him.

"I'm gonna take care of business. You take care of Elfman-kun." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why, I need help here, I'm being overrun by needing to help the other's. Your the only one here who's had medical training besides me and Porlyusica-san." Wendy said fearfully.

Bacchus grinned, "I won't be long." he told her, "Besides, like Elfman-kun I'm willing to die here to save my friends." he said as he took off.

God Serena growled as he drew back his arm, **"Volcano Dragons: Magma Fist"** he roared out.

Naruto didn't say anything as he drew back his own arm. Having no need to actually call out the name of his techniques he simply waited until the fist of magma got close enough where he lashed out with his own fist unleashing the force of his Quake Magic causing a crack to appear before the fist of hot lava, stopping the fist in its tracks which then created powerful waves of energy from both attacks drawing attention from both sides where everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the extremely high waves of energy that shot past the top of the buildings around them.

"Stay Away! Don't get caught up in it!" someone yelled out. It was unknown if the cry was from a wizard of Ishgar or Alvarez.

Several small explosions of power erupted around Naruto and God Serena as they clashed against one another, holding back a extremely great amount of their power, trying to test their enemy. When the energy died down Naruto was grinning as was God Serena, "Not bad, but I'm sure you can do better.." Serena complemented.

Naruto chuckled, "Not bad yourself, but it's time you get out of my way. I need to finish this war before the new era comes about." Naruto commented.

God Serena growled, "It was the discovery of the Will of the Earth that created this era, if you had just given it up to Lord Zeref when he asked then this wouldn't have happened." he said angrily, "Now it because of this that this war started. That means you need to concentrate on the enemy in front of you. **"Volcano Dragons: Hell Factor"** he called out as he released a wave of Lava at Naruto that took the shape of a missile.

Naruto growled as he swung his Bisento into the lava strike that sent it flying off course with a powerful explosion where it took out more of the Alvarez army before kicking up a cloud of dust. Setting it down Naruto sighed, "Is this really all you can do, sheesh Natsu can at least make me move from my spot." he commented.

God Serena looked to his left, "I told you the island wouldn't survive. You need to stop your rampage." he said lowly.

"And I told you to try and protect it." Naruto responded.

"Hrah!" God Serena yelled as he jumped at Naruto, "DIE!" he bellowed out.

"Get out of my way, ya hot headed bastard!" he roared as he struck Serena and sent him rolling. However, it was then that Naruto felt a clenching in his chest and gripped at it, _'D-Dammit, has the curse already gotten that far? I can't fall, not yet.'_ he thought to himself. Falling to a knee as his comrades looked at him in worry, Naruto coughed up a large glob of blood before slamming his Bisento into the ground. "Damn!" he stated in frustration.

"Naruto!" several members of Fairy Tail called out.

"Why did he fall down like that, did Serena land a blow on him?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything." Romeo said.

"Is there something wrong with dad?" Kozuchi asked in worry.

"So it seems that out Intel was right, your magic has its own set of consequences if used without precaution." Serena said as he walked forward with his Volcano Dragon Slayer Magic pouring off of his body. He was both wrong and correct, the only reason Naruto was down right now was due to an entirely different reason though. With that, Serena begun to walk forward, "You know, I'm curious about something." he said to Naruto who looked up with effort to the man, "I wonder, will I be the last voice you hear before your death?" he questioned to himself.

Naruto watched Serena approach him unable to move. The man's magic was literally falling off him into piles of lava, and he couldn't even move to save his own skin. Two steps later Serena was upon him, "Let me know if I was right. God bye-bye." he said as he slammed his fist into Naruto's chest, burrowing into his chest and destroying one of his Lacrima. With a grunt a explosion engulfed both Naruto and Serena where they were surrounded by lava as people cried out to Naruto.

However it didn't last long as large spires of earth rose up and pushed the lava away to reveal a mostly unharmed Naruto who now sported a large hole in his chest near his heart. Naruto was breathing heavily as he looked to God Serena who looked curious as to how Naruto survived,_ 'Any more to the left and he would have destroyed my Quake Dragon Lacrima. I can't be caught off guard like that again. It's bad enough he destroyed my Earth Dragon Lacrima and nearly severing my ability to use my Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. I can't afford to have that happen. I need to hurry and save Mira-chan and Cana-chan before I keel over from my illness.'_ he thought to himself.

God Serena nodded his head, "Oh I'm surprised. You're the first person to ever survive a assault of that caliber from me." he said excitedly, "Maybe I held back from pity or something, I don't know. Maybe I should try again." he said to himself.

Naruto didn't wait and waved his arms around in a circular motion, **"Earth Dragons: Giga Lock"** he called out surprising God Serena when he was suddenly restrained by a series of hands that seemed to continuously pile up around him to try and hold him.

God Serena laughed, "You know that this won't hold me right?" he asked the man.

Naruto huffed and looked to him, "Yeah, but it'll hold you long enough." he said to the man. And with that he begun to walk off towards the platform while rubbing his chest.

August growled at the soldier's, "Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Kill him!" he roared out as the soldiers roared out before a small group of four jumped at him. The second this happened several more drew their magic pistol and shot at Naruto in a flurry of gunpowder and lead. Naruto could do nothing due to the fact they were so close to him and he grunted in slight pain when the swords stabbed into him. Two next to his lungs and two in his stomach area. The allies of Naruto cried out, "NARUTO/NARU-KUN!" in worry for the man as he held his ground. All of a sudden a soldier with a large magic Rocket Launcher prepped and aimed at him before he unleashed his rocket on Naruto.

The missile hit the man in the face and obscured it in a haze of smoke as members of Fairy Tail raced for him while calling out his name. Mira and Cana cried out in worry for the man as they didn't want him to die. However before Naruto fell completely on his back, he planted his feet firmly, "No stay back." he ordered shocking those who had struck him. Naruto raised one of his feet and slammed it on the ground causing it to shake as he begun to rise up once more, "You idiots really think, that's all it takes to defeat me." he said darkly, "Just a few toy swords and guns!" he said as he started to come out of the smoke. "I could tear you all apart single-handedly. But you already know that don't you, because you quake when you hear the name 'Naruto'!" he called out loudly as his face came out of the cloud of smoke to show him mostly unharmed with only small amounts of blood running down his head.

Raising his bisento overhead he gave a roar as he struck down with his mighty spear and proceeded to drag it across the ground and forced his enemies off his body. Seconds later a powerful blast of dust shot out and begun to pick up the soldier's of the enemy forces and sweep them into the sky where Naruto planted his Bisento down as the cloud quickly faded to show the men had been dragged into the sky above him before they came crashing down into their own forces.

Brandishing his bisento Naruto gasped as he watched a group of soldier's rush at his friend Natsu. One of them, most likely a platoon leader, pointed right at Natsu, "Don't let that one escape. If he escapes this war alive he'll prove to be a problem later on." he ordered.

Roaring in agreement they rushed at Natsu, however they were stopped when Naruto's fist lashed out and blew them away with one of his quakes. Members of Lamia Scale as well as Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Twilight Ogre gasped in shock as they watched Naruto walked forward with no fear, "Gurararara, you guys sure are pathetic to have to team up to take out one wizard who is a ant compared to the mountain in front of you." he said with a wide grin, "If you want to try and kill someone, then why don't you try to kill me!" he yelled as he thrust his bisento holding hand out creating a crack that quickly unleashed a powerful blast that threw dozens of men off their feet.

Larcade slid back several feet due to the powerful winds and he growled as he looked up towards Naruto, "Damn, I didn't think he would go this far." he said before he gave a order, "Attack him with everything you've got. He may be a monster, but he's heavily wounded." he declared getting roars of battle as soldiers rushed at Naruto.

"Well bring it on." Naruto declared as his comrades gathered behind him.

Makarov Dreyar begun to gather his Light Magic in his hands, "I think it's time we show these punks what it means to mess with Fairy Tail." he declared getting yells of approval from the other member's.

"Let's give the big guy the back up he needs." Laxus said as electricity sparked around him.

"Charge, and take his head." Larcade ordered where his men yelled as they rushed forward.

Naruto thrust out his spear creating another blast knocking away his enemies. Behind him a untold number of spells were being cast. It was havoc on the battlefield, and it was growing bloody fast. Seeing several soldiers leap at him, Naruto merely flicks his wrist and sends them soaring away with a blast. Several shots later, missiles were honing in on Naruto, but they didn't leave so much as a scratch on him as he blocked them with his quakes when he thrust a fist forward. Naruto gave a cough and wiped the blood off his mouth before he looked around, "Dammit, they've started to regroup. I guess I have no choice." he said as he rose up.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, you shouldn't push yourself so much. Especially with the wounds you just got from Serena." Bisca said.

"Yeah, especially in a place like this." Laxus said as he hurled a bolt of lightning at a enemy.

Naruto opted to ignore them as he gave a yell of, "LISTEN UP!" gaining all his allies attention.

"Naruto-kun..." Bisca said in worry.

"It's time we split up. You guys go help Natsu get Mira-chan and Cana-chan. USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH TO GET THEM!" he declared.

"What, Natsu!?" Erza asked in shock.

"Why him?" Minerva questioned.

"On it dad." Kozuchi said before rushing off. It was good thing he had a military training to take orders without question.

"Take down the Fire Dragon Slayer, do it now!" Bloodman ordered angrily from beside August.

"Lord Larcade, should we go after Dragneel-san?" a soldier asked as they watched the wizards of Ishgar run off to help Natsu.

"No, take out Naruto. He's on his own and he shouldn't last much longer." he said from within his weakening prison, "If we bring him down he other's will fall." he declared.

Naruto chuckled, "They think they can take me that easily do they." he said as he brought his Bisento behind him and charged it with his quake powers only to swing it in a wide arc in front of him that created yet another blast that sent the soldiers flying off and away from him with ease.

"Damn him, is he immortal or something?!" Larcade asked himself.

Naruto coughed up more blood and huffed in exhaustion, "Damn it all. I can't keep this up much longer. It was my choice, so this is how it has to go. Just hang on Mira-chan, Cana-chan we're on the way." he said as he looked at them. Seeing another wave of soldier's rush at him, he blasted them away again and gingerly held his chest wound. He knew he couldn't keep going at the rate he was going. However it was best he neglected his Earth Dragon Slayer Magic due to its more destructive powers. His Quakes were controllable, earth not so much. However, he was to busy to try and stop the soldier's from behind.

Luckily he didn't have to as a shout of, **"Drunken Chop Hanging Claws: Absolute Brick Break"** and a powerful blast of air sent them flying away. It was revealed to be Bacchus who landed behind Naruto in a fighting stance, "You alright man?" he asked.

Naruto glanced back, "I thought I told you to back up Natsu, Bacchus." he said.

"Last I checked I was no Fairy Tail Wizard." Bacchus responded with a grin.

Suddenly a large blast of flames shot up near the platform and knocked both August and Bloodman off causing Naruto to smile. They had them, now it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Bacchus smiled, "Well look at that, we did it." he said.

"Yeah, now it's time to finish this." he said as the three landed and begun to fight against the Alvarez army.

Larcade growled as he dropped his cross and begun to gather his magic, "Normally I am a calm and collected person, but now I have been angered." he told Naruto.

"And what are you going to do about it, cry like a baby?" he asked him.

"I am sure you know I use a magic based on the bodies experience. However I also utilize Holy Magic, a magic that can purge the darkness of the world. I will use this magic to take you down and remove the morale of your friends. I am done playing, and it is time I show everyone why I am a son of Zeref." he said as his body had begun to glow a golden color while increasing in size, 'Fear the wrath of the golden god." he said as he faced a palm out towards Naruto and unleashed a shockwave on him.

Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to stand his ground, and Bacchus received the full force of something on par with one of Naruto's quakes. Having been thrown back, Naruto removes the rubble off his body and looks to the man that stood twenty feet tall and wore a toga. Cracking his neck he spoke, "Is that the best you can do, my old man hits harder than you." he declared.

"I'll show you just exactly what I can do." Larcade declared as he raised a palm toward Naruto and released a shock wave at him.

However Naruto lashed a fist out and a crack appeared before releasing it's own shockwave that stopped Larcade's own, "You forget just what type of power I wield boy. I am for above your power in terms of strength and capability." he said to the man.

"Don't count me out yet." Larcade said as the two blasts canceled each other out.

"I think I just did." Naruto said as he raised both his hands and curled his fingers inward, literally gripping the air as ripples gathered around the tips of his finger's.

"Oh no, not this shit again." Bacchus said in worry as Naruto slowly dragged his hands downwards. The sea's begun to roil uncontrollably and large waves washed over the fleet that Alvarez commanded, wiping them out in solitary blows apiece. It was a good thing that the wizards of Ishgar had used submarines which had been hid underwater now.

"W-What is happening?" A soldier cried out.

"This is that thing that the bastard did earlier to throw us off our game." another said, "And by the looks of it, he's using more power this time around." he said.

The ground splintered around the Alvarez soldiers and begun to collapse under them, "I told you didn't I. That I was above you." Naruto said seriously as he begun to unleash more power than ever before. This in turn caused the sky overhead to darken with black clouds before they begun to coil around themselves and release powerful bolts of lightning.

"Geez, why is the ground shaking so badly. Is Naruto losing control over his power?" Kurama asked.

"Look, it's not just the ground that's shaking, the sky, the sea... everything is trembling!" Happy cried out.

Having sat on the sidelines with Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily and Porlyusica, they had not witnessed any of Naruto's powerful techniques or any type of quake on the level he was using now. The sea was tilting at extreme levels that threatened to have everyone fall into the water. Large slabs of earth rained monolithic sized waves that destroyed most of the fleet and washed them down to the deepest depths possible. Larcade raised a palm, "I won't allow you to use this foul mockery of power any longer." he said as he unleashed another blast, only for that one to be stopped as well. When it faded away Naruto quickly leapt up at Larcade and slammed his fist into his head and drove it into the ground before unleashing a devastating quake on his head cracking his skull and knocking him out.

Naruto huffed as Natsu and the other's came running up, "Naruto it's time to retreat. We need to get out of here." Natsu said.

"Alright you guys get going, I'll hold them off long enough for you to reach the subs. Once you get there give me a call and I'll come." he said to them.

"No, you can't." Cana said to him.

"Yeah, that's suicide even for you." Dimaria said. Having switched sides of who she fought with, she was very close to Naruto and didn't want a friend of hers to get hurt.

"Naruto shook his head, "It's not suicide if I am staying long enough for you guys to get back to the submarines. Don't worry I'm not as weak as to die on some godforsaken island." he told them.

"What if you do die, then what?" Brandish asked him.

"Then I lived a good life." he told her. He quickly turned around, "Go now, I have to do this. It's the only way for us to escape." he told the group.

Makarov nodded his head, "He's right, we have no other option but this one. As long as someone with enough power stays behind long enough for the rest to get away, there is still hope of saving him." he said, "We mustn't get in his way." he told the other's.

Mira spun around and kicked a man in the face, "Come on we need to get out of here." she cried out.

Coating his hand in a extremely familiar white bubble of Magic he raised his hands and gave a cry of **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Desolation of the Earth"** and slammed his hand on the ground causing the world to shake from his might. The shockwave's force themselves deep into the earth's crust and a seemingly long crack appeared between him and the people standing around him, though it was just superficial and nobody had fallen through it. However, in the end, Naruto didn't complete the technique as he didn't use the second half of it like he was supposed to.

The ground shake more as the earth spreads apart causing people's eyes to widen, "W-What's going on?" Brandish asked in shock. She had never seen him use such techniques before she had turned sides and joined Fairy Tail to fight.

"It's Naruto's Secret Technique, 'Desolation of the Earth' and what you are experiencing are the aftershocks of him forcefully creating a earthquake. He's doing it so we can escape." Erza said as she stood firm as the shaking died down.

Mira looked to Naruto and reached for the necklace he had gotten for her, only to gasp in shock when she felt that it no longer rested around her neck, "Oh no, it's gone." she gasped out.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked her.

"The anniversary gift Naruto-kun got me, it's go-she went to say only to see it laying on the ground fifty feet away. Without another word she rushed over to it ignoring the other's.

It was at this time God Serena burst free from his prison, "Oh no no, this just won't do. We have to have at least one death here. Oh I know, how about you." he said as he looked at Mira as she placed her necklace around her neck, "Dark Rage" he declared as he jumped into the air and drew a magma soaked fist back behind him in preparation to stab her in the chest.

Mirajane didn't hear the man as she was suddenly hearing her friends call out to her to watch out. However, her salvation came in the form of Kozuchi as he pushed her out of the way just as God Serena pierced his own heart from behind. "K-Kozuchi-kun..." she cried lowly when she saw who it was that saved her.

"Kozuchi-Kun!" "Kozuchi-Nee!" "Kozuchi-San!" Kozuchi!" "Kozuchi!" "Kozuchi!" before soon all the cries became simply "Kozuchi!".

God Serena smirked, "God bye-bye." he said as he pulled himself free of the teens chest. Looking to Mira he said darkly, "Your next." and he begun to run at her. However before he could reach her several soldiers cried out for him just as the end of a familiar Bisento planted itself into the ground behind God Serena. he slowly turned around and noticed that Naruto seemed to look almost like a massive shadow. Naruto's look of sorrow quickly and suddenly turned to rage as he covered his fist in a gigantic blue bubble of his power where the fist connected to Serena's face and begun to drive him into the ground creating powerful shockwave's.

The members of the Fairy Tail Guild suddenly found themselves holding their arms in front of their faces, "Wh-What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto's really pissed off." Gray said.

Natsu had a shocked look on his face as the fierce wind blasted him in the face, he could feel it, this energy… Naruto wasn't mad… No it was much worse, "Naruto's not mad, he's furious!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I guess I can understand why he'd be furious." Cana said as she tried to look at the dragon slayer from afar.

"Why, why is he so mad?" Lucy asked from the opening of the sub.

"We don't time to worry about that now." he said before looking to everyone else, "We need to get out of here, now!" he yelled which caused everyone to simply listen rather than question his motive as to run where they did as Natsu said and begun to run away from the future carnage.

Deeper and deeper Naruto's fist pushed God Serena's head into the earth until the feeling suddenly stopped allowing him to raise himself up a bit. He felt his eyes widen as he watched Naruto coat his foot in a bubble of energy and fall towards the ground and quickly rolled out of the way as Naruto slammed his foot into the earth cratering it causing chunks of rock to fly into the air. Naruto saw God Serena stop rolling and ran at the man with his Bisento in his hand. Drawing it back he gave a yell as he swung it into the ground as God Serena barely dodged the swing. The man rolled to his feet and coated his arm in the hottest form of lava he could before he sent several balls of white hot lava flying at Naruto. Each ball of lava crashed into Naruto's chest, stomach, and arm and even burned away half his face when he leaned out of the way. However in the end, Naruto continued to walk forward and endured each strike against him without wavering.

God Serena gave a yell as he rushed forward at Naruto and tried to punch him, only for the blonde to block him with his forearm. Again and again he tried to attack, only to be blocked with hardly any effort. Finally Naruto got tired of blocking as Serena went to kick him in the face Naruto drew back a fist and struck the man hard causing him to roll away once more in a cloud of dust. Naruto appeared to calmly, though this was a understatement, walk forward towards the fallen man with a scowl on his face as the now pained dragon slayer looked up towards his enemy. Naruto knelt down and drew back a fist and went to punch his enemy. However, it wasn't to be so easy as Serena gave a yell of **"Dark Nebula"** before he slammed a white hot lava coated fist through Naruto's stomach.

He then surged his magic as much as he could causing Naruto's stomach to burn as it gave a bulge before he removed his hand from his abdomen with no hesitation. The blonde fell to a knee as everyone cried out for him in worry, and how could they not be worried. Serena rose to his feet heavily from the experience he would never forget, "You have no choice, you must resign." he told Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but think of Kozuchi, his voice suddenly speaking in his ear, _'Hey dad.'_ he seemed to said. His face appeared in his mind as a young teen, _'Well you are my father.'_ he told Naruto. The man felt his eyes slowly open and look through the screen of flame, the flames that had continued to burn after he had nearly fallen, _'I'm Kozuchi, it's nice to meet you after all this time.'_ he told Naruto. With that incentive, Naruto clenched his fist and reached through the fire. Serena couldn't have seen it, and by extent nobody else, as Naruto reached through the screen of flame burning his stomach and grab Serena by his collar shocking him, and everyone else watching, a great amount.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto rose to his feet with his hand still on Serena's collar, "Thought I told you, I wont die from such small wounds." he growled as he lifted the man off his feet shocking Serena greatly as he spoke, "But unlike me... you won't burn as the weight of the world will fall onto your body." he said as he threw the man into the air. He sends a good amount of his power into his arm where when Serena nears the ground, while thinking of his son who was killed by this bastard, he lashes out creating a powerful shockwave that shatters the earth around and underneath him. The shockwave is so great that the deep crack before him splits open and forms a gorge in the earth and it literally begins to split the battle area in two as a crack appears in the sky as the world around nearly shattered under Naruto's rage.** "RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!~"** Naruto roars out almost like a dragon. The earth splits open and Serena, for the first time ever bled as he coughed up blood.

Naruto shows nor feels any form of remorse for what he has done or about to do. The geography of the island begun to fall apart and cave in before splintering of and cratering inwards at a different spot creating a thick cloud of dust the second it collapsed inward. Onward the trail of destruction continues to move on without any sign of stopping as a enraged father unleashes hell onto the earth. August who had his face covered slowly looks up from his thin shield and feels his eyes widen in shock. It doesn't end, the destruction is so much that the entire face of the mountain on the island facing Naruto is caving inwards on its own.

Soldier's of Alvarez cried out when the ground underneath them burst apart and they fell into the quickly spreading crevice.

"The mountain's about to collapse." one cried out. Still, the destruction did not stop as more of the mountain burst and caved in from Naruto's rage of the man who killed his son. Makarov, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laxus, Bisca, Dimaria, Brandish, Kurama, Happy, Carla, Lily all gawked with their jaws practically on the ground due to Naruto's overwhelming strength.

Releasing his hold on his technique, Naruto watched as the ground tilted downwards and Serena fell to it. God Serena groaned in pain as he slid down the side of the cliff, "D-Damn you... BASTARD!" he yelled as he fell down into it.

Soon enough the shaking died down and everyone looked around them to ensure they were not only alive, but still sane. August turned and faced Naruto while shaking in fear, which everyone would have been doing if faced with an enraged father, "T-there is no way.. that this should be possible." he told himself.

Natsu uncovered Lucy and looked around as did the rest of the attacking guilds of Ishgar, "Is it over?" he asked nobody in particular.

"I- I hope so." Happy said with a shaking voice.

"My god, I never thought I would live to see the day Naruto would lose it." Laxus said in reverence to Naruto's wrath.

"I don't think anyone would." Alzack said.

"Wait, where is Naruto?" Erza asked.

"Look, he's over there!" Leon called out.

Where they looked, they saw Naruto with his back to them, but that wasn't all. Between Naruto, and the allied guilds of Ishgar was a nearly thirty foot gap between the army, Naruto, and Fairy Tail with her Allies. "Naruto!" several people called out to him.

"My god, he split the island plaza in two!" Macao cried out.

"I knew Naruto held back a large amount of his power, but this is just ridiculous." Brandish said.

"No, he's never had a reason to truly use it before. Now that he's lost his son he's decided to show everyone what he can really do." Minerva said as she took a step back in shock.

"To think, he has this much power up his sleeve." Sting said.

"No, think about what just happened. He's has his heart burned away, as well as his intestines. He shouldn't be alive right now." Rogue said.

"The will of a grieving father is nothing to scoff at." Mira said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it, we've been cut off from him." Orga said.

Naruto was breathing extremely hard, having never pushed his Quake powers to this limitation he had honestly surprised even himself with the sheer amount of damage he had caused. It was time to break this limitation and end this war. No one else needed to die now. He could even faintly hear the other's calling out his name. Heh, that was considerate of them. However he opted to ignore them as he glared at his enemy. "Surprise motherfucker, you shouldn't have done that." he muttered.

"To think, even with his innards fried to such an extent, he's still this powerful..." Bloodman said in fear.

"We shouldn't have underestimated him, and now we've paid the price for it." August said.

Naruto ignored his heavy breathing as if he heard them speak as he replied, "I'm not done yet." in a defiant tone. Slowly gathering what power he had left he raised his bisento into the air as he unleashed his magic causing it to swirl around him causing his large coat to float up a little before spiraling up and around him before he slammed his weapon into the ground.

Makarov walked forward, "Naruto, let's go you've done enough." he called out to the blonde.

**-Enter: Brother Bear; Transformation- (I suggest you listen to it as you read it, makes it better.)**

Makarov narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto turn around and smile, "Old man..." he said with pride.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked the boy.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course." Makarov responded.

"Was I ever a good kid for you? Was I ever... Do you think I made a good role model for the next generation? Was I ever somebody you could look at with pride despite what atrocities I have committed during this war?" he asked the old man.

Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but cry hard at this, the tears flowing quite quickly at that, "Of course you were, you will always be somebody people should try to be like. Even I wish I was somewhat like you." he said with tears in his eyes. He knew what was going on, but he didn't want to believe what was about to happen.

Naruto nods his head and takes a step forward ignoring the protests of those he held dear to his heart. "Listen up Fairy Tail, and listen well." he stated as he took yet another step forward, "This will be my final request to each and every one of you, so you better listen to what I'm saying closely." he told them seriously.

Natsu felt his eyes widen as he stepped forward, "You're kidding right? That's the last thing any of us wanna hear! We're all going back together!" he called out.

Gray nodded his head, "We can't go on without you man! Don't talk like this, you make it seem like you're saying goodbye!" he said loudly, which was exactly what Naruto was saying.

"Why would you say something like that? We didn't rescue Mirajane and Cana just to let you die!" Laxus yelled out.

Naruto shook his head, "Even family must part ways every now and then." he said wisely in return before he focused on the enemy before him, "Each of you must survive! You all need to return to the New World we made together. The old man will be there to help nurture you when you cannot find the strength to move forward. CONTINUE YOUR ADVENTURES WITHOUT ME!" he said defiantly.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! I'M SURE WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Freed yelled out pleadingly.

"NARUTO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS DO THIS, PLEASE JUST COME BACK!" Evergreen pleaded with tears in her eyes. With that everyone began to beg and plead for Naruto to not try and sacrifice himself for them.

The blonde man takes one more step forward causing the world to shake forcing them to shut up, and then draws his left fist across his chest to his right shoulder once more and his muscles visibly bulged as he sends a large amount of magic through his arm, "Make no mistake! I am the one that stands on the top of this era." he declares as his eye glow with untold power, "For years I have journeyed the land for an adventure like never before." he said as his arm bulged with a large amount of veins."However, there is no adventure for me in the new age!" he yells as he lashes out and once again. A momentous crack appeared where it unleashed a extremely powerful shockwave.

The crack in the air continued to expand, and rapidly at that to the point it encompassed the entire continent causing it to shake from his extremely powerful, yet fading, energy. "GO MY FRIENDS, TO THE NEW ERA!~" he roared out. With that, the earth roared. Dark clouds soon begun to gather and lightning begun to rain down across the battlefield while fire flashed across the sky before the balls of flame fell to the earth into the midst of the enemy army. Large spires of earth begun to rise up from deep underneath the ground where they came up from underneath the ground. Large mountains cracked and fell apart and then collapsed into a large cloud of dust. The spires that had risen begun to release gouts of molten earth and rained down their wrath upon Naruto's enemy. Truly, this was the will of no man, but a God at work, and nothing could hope to match its wrath except something with the same amount of anger. Naruto smiled with pride as he looked at everyone behind him on the ground as they looked to him with wide eyes, _"Don't look back, for the era is changing."_ he thought to his friends with pride.

Everyone around the blonde fell to the earth as the world around shook like it had never done before. Brandish widened her eyes, "W-What's going on? What's happening?" she asked frantically.

"It's Naruto!" Natsu said as he tried to point at the blonde man who remained standing despite all the shaking around.

"A-Amazing..." Minerva said as she looked up from where she laid on the ground with everyone to see a billowing cloud of dust flowing around Naruto, but not obscure him from their sight as he looked towards the enemy ranks.

Raising his Bisento up, he swirled it around once, twice and then gripped in both hands, "From this point on... I will be your opponent!" he declared, "Now come at me!" he demanded as the rest of the enemy forces charged forward. Blasting his enemies away he continued his fight as everyone from Ishgar, and those who he had gained the trust of, looked at him from the other side of the gorge. Tears had begun to flow as the many watched Naruto do solo combat. However it was Makarov who gave the order, "Retreat! Get to the ships now!" he yelled out.

"No, not without Naruto!" Natsu said loudly as Laxus held him back.

Laxus shook the young man, "This is not what he would want. Think of the reason he decided to stay behind, of the dreams he entrusted to us." he told the young man.

"If your gonna mourn for him, do it on the ship!" Erza said with tears running down her face. She never wanted this to happen.

"Kozuchi! Naruto!" Happy cried out, "This wasn't supposed to happen." he said in tears.

"Hurry up, we need to leave!" Carla ordered.

"It's now or never, we won't get another chance." Kurama said.

"This is why he stayed behind, so we could all go home." Lily stated with tears.

"Let's give him this one request, and see it through." Gajeel called out.

"Gather all the ships by the shore, we leave in two minutes. Hurry up and get inside." Cana said.

"Don't think you'll get away so easily." a soldier yelled before they begun to fire their spells at them.

"Everyone better get some pep in their step or I'm putting my boot in your asses. I am not dying here." Brandish said as she nullified the spells with her magic.

Laxus looked back and saw Dimaria standing behind the crowd looking towards the battle, already hundreds had fallen by Naruto's hand alone and more were still falling. Tears were running down her cheeks for the man who had changed her for the better, _'Please allow me to be selfish just this once, and watch over you just a little while longer... Naruto-kun.'_ she thought to herself.

Laxus never took his eyes off of Naruto as he swung his Bisento down and blasted a series of spells away from him,_ 'Sorry for ignoring such a request big guy but, somebody's gotta stay behind to make sure you see this through.'_ he thought in a mild amount of sorrow. What Laxus didn't know was nearly everyone was thinking along those same lines, none more so than Makarov himself as he watched one of his children fight like a Warrior God being possessed.

With a yell, he sliced the air in a way none had ever witnessed as he gave a roar reminiscent to that of a dragon. Suddenly, from that slice a large white bubble of raw Magic Power erupted and rushed forward into the seemingly unending horde of enemies he fought before it expanded into a large white dome causing countless quakes in the land. Mountains fell to the seemingly unbeatable man, even with his life-force fading quickly as it was now that he was forcing his body to conjure spells he shouldn't be trying to cast due to the cost of energy. Suddenly a spell impacted his Bisento and launched it from his hands where it stabbed into the ground before the crack behind him. Another slammed into him forcing him to slide back to a point where he nearly slid of the edge. With a growl he then raised both his hands above him and clenched them into fists, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..."** he announced loudly, **"ROAR OF THE EARTH~"** he roared as he slammed his fists down on the ground, and once more the earth shook from the power of the worlds strongest man alive.

"What's he doing now? It feels like the world's coming to a end." Sting said as he tried to remain standing.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the land is rising into the air!" Rogue pointed out.

"IT'S THE ROAR OF THE EARTH! IT'S HIS WAY OF SAYING GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!~" Kurama roared out loudly.

"Wait, if he does that again he risks death!" Warren said in fear for his friend.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Bickslow asked as he looked to the man in question.

"It's because he has something he is willing to die to protect..." Makarov said as a tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched from the edge of the extremely wide crevice as one of his children prepared to sacrifice himself for his family. The desolated land was ripped apart as Naruto forced it to rise high into the air and gather to form several mountainous rock formations, twelve in all.

"He can't... he can't do that... why... just why is..." Juvia couldn't even finish as Naruto raised the multitude of mountain sized rocks higher into the air, blood escaping from his nose and mouth as he forced more and more of his nonexistent power from his body.

"It's because... he's already dying." Cana said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked to her, "What do you mean Cana?" Elfman asked her.

"He's been suffering from a terminal cancer that saps away his life each time he uses one of his more powerful techniques. He didn't want to say he was dying and make us worry. When I found out about it, he begged me not to say anything to you guys in case he were to do something like this. He said if he was to die, he was going to do it while protecting his family." she said before she placed a hand on her belly, "And he is doing just that, protecting his yet to be born son." she said as she looked towards Naruto with prideful tears in her eyes as everyone looks to her in surprise.

"This ends... now..." the blonde man said in defiance as he looked at the quivering army before him. Slowly he reached up with his hands and once more 'grasped' the air as if it were tangible to him one last time as the faces of those he held close to entered his mind and he smiled. "This is, for my friends. No... this is for... my family!" he yelled out as he yanked his hands down forcing the mountain sized rocks to fall. And then, the whole entirety of the world shook from the force of Naruto's remaining power raining down upon his enemy. For fifteen straight minutes, the entire planet shook from the sheer amount of shockwaves racing across its crust, and when the shaking finally managed to die down and the dust faded away, all that remained was Naruto who remained standing with his Bisento in hand, and he begun to walk towards his enemy. Each step he took rumbled the earth, as slow as they were, and each step he took brought him ever so closer to his target... Magic King August. The man had fell to the ground due to the numerous quakes Naruto had generated all on his own.

The man tried to back away, even though he was just as powerful as Naruto was when he had full strength, so Naruto couldn't get his hands on him. The man held is hand up and pointed his finger at Naruto, "Your a monster!" he gasped out. Naruto raised his hand and coated it in one of his Quake bubbles and drew his fist back, "Just go on and die already!" he yelled out as he released a powerful magic bullet at the young man just as his fist hit him, only to realize Naruto wasn't able to release a quake right on him. August seeing his enemy weakened like never before growled, "Just DIE ALREADY! **REAPER'S EMBRACE!"** he yelled as he released a multitude of magic bullets, knives, and then unleashed a series of electrical bolts blessed by dark magic on him, rattling his body with a never ending barrage of attacks. Naruto felt his eyes close as he attempted to look to the sky, his free hand falling down limp to his side. After about a minute of releasing a barrage of bullets onto the man, August smirked, "Finally..." he gasped out, but noticed something, "So you passed out while standing did you? No matter with you out of the way my plan of bringing Ishgar under thumb will still be done." he said to himself.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, "Don't think that just cause I'm like this doesn't mean I'm done yet old man." Naruto said with a raspy breath.

August gasped in shock, "No way, how are you still alive?" he asked.

Naruto ignored his question, "It's not going to be you. As much as you desire it, you are not the one who will inherit the Will of the Earth, or anything of the like. There are people, that in the future who will inherit such a will, much like mine, all on their own. That is how its been throughout the ages. And sometime in the future, when we're all dead and gone, someone will appear and will begin carrying the hundreds of years of history on his back and they will throw down the gauntlet on the ground in front of the world." he rasped out to his enemy and yet somehow his voice carried out to everyone.

"August, the thing you fear most is that when this war is over, Ishgar will put your home under their thumb and force you to submit to their will which will result in another war. That's why you're looking for it, but it won't be you who finds it. And when someone does find that great treasure, this world will be turned upside down, and will engulf the entire world in battle..." he said loudly. "I have no interest in such a petty ordeal, but... when the time comes there will be someone who will lead the world into a new era never before seen... and the world will be turned upside down." he said to the man, "I'm sure that in only a matter of several years that somebody will do it." he said as he took another breath, "And that day will come, whether you like it or not... heh heh heh." he said as he smiled with a chuckle.

Taking a deep breath he looked up, _**"THE WILL OF THE EARTH!"** _he roared out loudly getting everyone's attention as his voice echoed across the land, **_"IS REAL!~"_** he roared out shocking everyone at his proclamation as he confirmed the existence of the SSS-Class Legendary Treasure.

The world was wide eyed in shock at the proclamation. Naruto had been known as "The Man closest to the Earth's Will" and was said to know of it's location, but for him to openly declare it existed...

The sound of fading inhaling reached everyone's ears as Naruto spoke, the silence filling the air from his proclamation still strong, "I'm sorry everyone... I didn't mean to do everything I did." he said weakly, "I truly was a fool to believe... that with Zeref and Acnologia dead... they wouldn't try to fight against us still... but I was wrong." he told them. Naruto's eyes slowly begun to close as he took a deep breath, "You guys gave me everything... and I guess this is it for me..." he said as a gentle breeze brushed across the lands as the sun shined down upon him through the clouds almost as if it were placing him in the spotlight. As his life-force begins to finally fade away, Naruto looks back to all the good times he had in his brief life. He saw himself as a young kid of fifteen training magic with a eight year old Natsu. Next he saw himself loving Erza, Cana, Bisca, Mirajane, and all the other's who had changed his life for the better. He takes a raspy breath, "I've had the greatest of adventures... with all of you by my side." he said shallowly, "It was a... great deal of fun… A real one of a kind adventure..." he said weakly as he took one last breath, "I have a deep appreciation... for everything you did for me... goodbye… everyone..." he whispered out as he said his final words.

With his final words said, Naruto passed on with a smile on his face, and yet he refused to fall in the face of his enemies as he stood strong even in death as if to deter those who would harm his loved ones, daring them to come after his family.

**-End: Brother Bear; Transformation- (Did you listen to it? If you didn't then listen to it and re-read from the start of the Ost until now)**

August gasped at the sight before him, "He-He died...Standing!" he exclaimed.

The friends and close allies that Naruto had made through his brief Twenty-five years of life fell to their knees and begun to openly weep for the loss of a man who had changed them in ways they had not known were possible.

_Even though he was dead, he did not collapse! And the way he mowed down enemies with wounds all over his body... was truly monstrous. The number of Magical Sword strikes he had received in battle was 467. The number of Magical Bullets he had been shot with was 1522. The number of Magical attacks he had endured for his comrades was 750. Yet, on his proud back... or in his whole life as a wizard, held no scar from having to run away from a fight._

And just as the breeze faded away, Naruto's once clean white coat... finally fell to reveal his still proud back to those he held dear showing that it would remain strong for them as it would bear all the pain for them.

(Don't think this Premonition is going to happen, anything is possible.)

* * *

**x784**

The blonde man sighed as he walked through the port town of Hargeon. How, or rather why, did that idiot he call a friend have to run off like he did? He hears one rumor about a salamander and he automatically thinks his dad is back. Not to mention his damn cat always agrees with him, and then encourages him. Ugh, if his friend had seen him do that he would have bashed his head in and called him stupid. As he was thinking this, he bumped into someone and knocked them down, and from the way it sounded, it was a woman. He felt his eyes widen, "Oops, my bad." he said to the blonde woman as he helped her to her feet.

The young lass waved it off, "Oh it's ok, nothing big really." she told him. Ooh he's cute.

Standing at 7ft 9in the blonde in question is quite muscular, but not like the people who work out so much they are muscle headed idiots. For clothes Naruto wears a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore the Fairy Tail Guild symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark purple, almost black, sash around his waist. And strapped to his back was a rather strange weapon, a Bisento. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole, with the stripes being all plain brown ending in a spherical pommel, and a large curved blade attached to the pole with a brass bolster, decorated with a relief of a sea snake, and langets protruding onto the blade itself. (1)

"Care to explain why you felt like bumping into me miss?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wasn't really planning on doing that, honest. But if you insist, I just got this new Celestial Spirit and the guy who sold it to me overpriced it by nearly triple." she said with a huff.

Naruto nodded, that would explain her sour mood right now. He smiled, "Oh, old Yondu, yeah he always has been overpriced. Nobody ever really buys from him so he's always had to have jacked prices. My names Naruto D. Newgate, what about you?" he asked her.

"My names Lucy, nice to meet you Naruto." she said.

As Naruto was about to respond he was pushed out of the way when a couple of young women ran by screaming, "Salamander-sama is here!"

"Oh wow the Salamander is here!" another shouted.

Lucy perked up in surprise, "Salamander, the one who can control fire?" she asked with wide eyes.

Naruto felt his eyes twitch, "Natsu is to much of a idiot to notice his fans. I think I know what's happening." he said drawing Lucy's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked only for her eyes to widen, "Wait, do you know the Salamander?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto snorted, "Know him, hell I wish I didn't. Guys a total idiot. Igneel this, Igneel that. Igneel, Igneel, Igneel. The guy's obsessed with finding him." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Who's Igneel?"

"Natsu's dad. I know I shouldn't judge with mine pulling the same act, but I at least know that if and when I do see my old man I will be given answers. Natsu is just obsessed with his missing father." he told her.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to pry." she said.

"Eh, it's alright." he said before grabbing her hand as he begun to pull her along, "Come on." he said as he begun to walk down a path.

"W-Wait, where are we going?"

"To see what the fuss is all about." he said as he grinned. When they got down to the square they saw a crowd of young women, and Naruto saw a all to familiar sight of Natsu, standing around somebody. Naturally Naruto had to hold back his laughter as he watched the younger Dragon Slayer got beat up by a bunch of crazed women. Luckily Natsu's beating didn't last all that long and he managed to save the kid by pulling him away just as the man proclaiming to be Salamander walked forward.

"It's alright ladies, I am sure he didn't mean any of it." he said as he pulled out a piece of cardboard and wrote something on it, "Here kid take this autograph. Tell all your friends all about me will you." he said to Natsu.

Natsu took it and grumbled about how stupid it was, but nevertheless took it. Naruto looked to the younger Dragon Slayer, "Oi Natsu, what are you doing?" he asked as the man left saying something about a party.

Natsu turned and gave a grin, "Hey Naruto what's up." he said as he gave a wave.

"Nothing much. Remember we're here for a job, not to search for your dad. Besides, we all know Igneel wouldn't show up in a dump like this place." he said to the kid.

"Yeah that makes sense now." Natsu grumbled out.

Naruto turned to Lucy, "Hey Lucy, since this whole ordeal is done wanna go grab a bite to eat? I'm paying." he offered to her.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "Sure I could go for some food." she said.

Natsu jumped up with a cheer, "Whoo hoo free food, come on Happy let's eat." he said as a blue cat with wings popped up and screamed, "AYE SIR!" in a proud voice.

**-At the diner-**

Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were sitting at a booth Naruto payed for and Natsu was scarfing down his food like the food was going to run away.. Lucy smiled as she ate a salad, "I wanna thank you for what you did earlier." she said suddenly.

Naruto swallowed some fried chicken and looked to her, "What are you talking about, you already did." he said.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not talking about that. Earlier that Salamander guy was using a illegal Magic called Charm Magic and managed to catch me in it. When you started talking it momentarily broke the Charm's effects, so I'll say it again... thank you." she said.

Naruto waved it off, "Ah it's no big deal." he said as he swallowed some orange juice, "You seem to have a knack of knowledge when it come to magic, care to explain? I mean I know you bought a Celestial Key earlier, but you never went into depth as to what type of magic you use." he said.

Lucy smiled, "Sure. See I'm a wizard myself and as my magic suggests I'm a Celestial Wizard. I've been traveling around for awhile now and I decided I recently wanted to join a guild, and the one I wanna join is extremely popular. Oh I hope they let me join, that would be a dream come true." she said with a dreamy sigh.

Naruto smiled, "Which guild do you wanna join, maybe we can help you get there ourselves. We may not look like it, but we're wizards too." he said shocking her.

"Oh wow, really? What type of magic do you guys use?" she asked.

"They use a ancient form of Lost Magic." a new voice said drawing the both of their attentions where Naruto smiled, "Ah Kurama, where ya been buddy?" he asked as the orange haired exceed walked up.

"Been around. Found this nice weapon shop and decided to browse through it. Good deals they had too. And the equipment was well made so it was a win-win situation. I even managed to get you something so you can please that redheaded girl that seems to cling to you like a puppy." he said to his friend.

Lucy shook her head, "Wait, you were saying something about Lost Magic. Lost Magic is a Ancient form of Magic lost to time where those who find the secrets of this magic become extremely powerful. What type of Lost Magic do they use?" she asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." Kurama answered her, "In Naruto's case he uses a even older form of Dragon Slayer Magic called Tremor which he couples with his regular Dragon Slayer Magic to cause devastating effects on the land. Natsu uses solitary Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to fight." Kurama answered.

Lucy felt her eyes widen, "Wow really? That's amazing." she said in shock.

Naruto smirked, "Of course it is, why else wouldn't it be." he said.

After finishing their meal the trio split up and went their separate ways, and soon night had fallen. Naruto and Kurama were standing on the beach with Natsu and Happy flying to the ship in the middle of the bay. They had been waiting for this moment for nearly three months now. Soon Bora would be arrested and sent to a high security prison along with anyone on his ship that worked with him. Soon Naruto smirked as he saw a eruption of purple fire race through the air as he noticed Happy carry a lovely dressed Lucy into the air. Smirking Naruto turned to his right and held his Bisento in his right hand as he raised his left hand to his right shoulder and clench it into a fist.

**"Quake Dragon: Earth Shaker Impact"** he called out as he threw his left arm out and punched what appeared to be a invisible wall as the air suddenly begun to crack. The ground began to shake causing Naruto to grin as he watched the water recede rather quickly. Around ten seconds later water begun to race up the shore line as a large wave begun to rise on the horizon in the form of a tsunami. The tsunami quickly reached the yacht and proceeded to pick it up and push it to the shore were it stopped a few feet away from Naruto where he watched as several women ran away while several men slowly stumbled out of the boat, including Natsu.

One man, the man going by the name Salamander, demanded to know what happened. However Naruto gave a hearty laugh drawing their attention, "Gurararara, did you honestly think that you would get away with kidnapping kid?" Naruto asked him as he walked forward.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded before is eyes widened, "Wait a second, I remember you. You were with that pink haired kid when I told the girls about my party." he said as he pointed to Naruto.

The blonde man smirked, "Duh. Been waiting several months to finally catch you off your game Bora of the Prominence. Former member of the Titan's Nose guild wanted due to the fact you wanted to kill someone when the Council made it illegal to take assassination jobs. Much like Erigor the Reaper, but on a lower scale." he said as he planted the blade of his Bisento into the ground.

Lucy looked at Naruto in confusion as Natsu stood beside her with Happy and Kurama. Lucy looked to Natsu, "What's he going on about?" she asked him.

Natsu waved it off, "Eh nothing big." he said to her.

It was then that Bora got a good look at the man stating several deep facts about him that made his eyes widen in fear, "Oh my god! You're him aren't you?!" he cried out in shock, "The man who creates havoc wherever he goes, the Man closest to Earth's Will... Naruto D. Newgate." he called out.

Naruto nodded his head, "You are correct sir." he said sarcastically as he gave a dramatic bow.

Lucy looked to Natsu, "What does he mean by that?" she asked frantically.

It was Kurama who answered, "Naruto is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. While he was taught his magic like a normal First Generation Dragon Slayer, he found a incredibly rare item called a Dragon Lacrima and implanted it in his body making him far more powerful than a normal First Generation or even a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Naruto is a special case where he has more then one as he managed to acquire one on a job and another from a Magic Shop when he was younger." Kurama said, "One of his Dragon Slayer Lacrima allows him complete control over the earth, not literally as it only allows him to manipulate the earth around him at a extreme level." Kurama said to her, "His other one however, allows him to generate Earthquakes and other natural phenomena of natural disasters. In fact it was one of his Quake techniques brought the yacht to shore."

Lucy felt her eyes widen, "T-That's amazing, but that doesn't explain what he said earlier." she said.

"Of course, I was getting to that." Kurama said, "You see, out there in the world lies a Magic Item said to give any one person who holds it whatever they desire in the world. Many people have been searching for it over the years, centuries even, and thus it has become to be known as a SSS-Class Legendary Treasure that all Treasure Hunter Guilds desire as it would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. There is a rumor that states Naruto knows of its location, but refuses to give it out for fear of someone taking his position as the most powerful man in the world, which is actually just a title as there are men who are stronger than him." Kurama said.

"So basically people want a treasure that grants people wishes? If that were the case then why keep it hidden?" she asked.

Kurama scoffed, "Think about it girl, a Magic Item that can grant any wish one desires. If everyone were to use this then anarchy would reign. People would be dying from people just looking at them if they so desired. With the location a secret people can remain safe, the world will go on as if nothing were to happen. Such a item in the wrong hands could spell doom for the world as a whole.

Lucy nodded her head at that, she honestly couldn't see a fault in that one. Lucy looked to the scarlet furred exceed, "So what exactly does Quake Dragon Slayer Magic do, cause earthquakes or something?" she asked.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, "Something like that. He can create them, but depending on how powerful he makes the shockwave depends on how much power the quake will have." he answered as best he could. That power wasn't something he could easily describe. He was only six years old for God's sake.

"So he creates Shockwaves... unreal..." she said in awe.

Natsu grinned, "Oh yeah it is, but you ain't seen nothing yet." he said excitedly.

Naruto took a step forward, "Now here's what you guys are going to do." Naruto said as he looked at each of them, "You guys are gonna go to the nearest jail, turn yourselves in, and serve your punishments. Or else I'm gonna have to get you, and trust me... you don't want that to happen." he said as he clenched his fist causing a white bubble of energy to surround it.

One of Bora's men scoffed, "Or what?' he demanded.

Naruto only smirked, "You asked for it." he said as he brought his left arm up once again where he placed it back to his right shoulder, and then launched it at the man creating a small crack in the air. The man felt his eyes widen in shock as a shockwave came out of nowhere and slammed into him before he was thrown away where he crashed into a pole and fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto smirked at the looks of shock, "Anyone else want to question what'll happen if they don't listen to me?" he asked them.

* * *

**Now before you ask, yes Adventreader221 did make Naruto out to be like Whitebeard. A man who would sacrifice his life for his family, which is why he wrote the start of the story the way he did. Now like review and we will see you later.**

**1t: Larcade isn't the actual son of Zeref he just calls himself that.**

**2t: Rather then give God Serena 8 different Lacrima we decided to give him one very destructive Lacrima which makes up for the idiots speech pattern.**

**1b: As Adventreader221 said he wanted Naruto to resemble and act like Whitebeard in many ways, so his look is modeled after him though his height isn't as Whitebeard was 21 feet tall (3 Times the size of any normal man as it were) when he was alive.**

**Techniques Naruto will know in the story:**

**World Breaker: Naruto allows the Blades of Chaos to fall onto the ground as he runs forward with their chains in hand towards his enemy. Upon reaching the end of his chain Naruto swings the Blades of Chaos overhead and applies his Quake based power where he then slams them into the ground destroying it. Releasing the duel blades, Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure where Naruto then reaches out and "grabs" an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in its wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. If Naruto uses this technique to many times he risks death. The sheer drain he feels from this technique is far worse than any known technique in human history as it drains half his reserves of stamina.**

**Desolation of the Earth: Naruto uses a "Severe Earthquake" and forces the tremors deep into the earth causing a large crack to open up where he desires. Then much like he does when he uses "Tenchi Meidō" he will face his palms in a claw like formation and have them face away from each other where he slowly forces them apart which in turn causes the crack to not only spread but get deeper with each foot he spreads the crevice. Couple with World Breaker this technique is a lethal blow to any he uses it against.**

**Tenchi Meidou (Heaven and Earth Rumble): Naruto will literally grab the air and pull it downwards; once he gets low enough, all of his opponents are tossed into the air and fall back down.**

**Earthshaker Impact: Naruto strikes his opponent with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis of earth. If near water this technique creates a Tsunami.**

**Severe Quake: A close range variant of Earth Shaker Impact, causing severe damage and allowing Naruto to walk away unscathed. Naruto can also passively summon vibrations around himself, which protect him from being frozen or burned due to vibrations not being freezable or burnable.**

**Genesis Rebirth: Naruto raises his hands into the air and brings his ring and pinky finger in while spreading his pointer, middle finger, and thumbs apart and much like his Heaven and Earth Rumble he will yank them down to tilt the land, only in a small contained space that traps his enemy and crushes them.**

**Helmet Break: Naruto focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a hypocenter, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. Not only that, but he can also create such a bubble on his foot for a devastating stomp.**

**Oscillating Throw: Naruto reaches out and grabs his enemy by the neck and slams them to the ground by the neck and summons a quake bubble around their head and unleashes it.**

**Grand Mausoleum Destruction: Naruto reaches out and "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he can tilt an entire city the size of the Leaf Village and the land around it, and shift it with extreme ease. If necessary he can use this technique with one hand alone to make it less damaging. The after effect of this is a canyon opening up before him underneath his enemies.**

**Halberd Rakshasa: Naruto surrounds his weapon with a quake bubble to greatly increase its striking power and in turn as a devastating effect of also increasing the range of how far the quakes he generates effect the land.**

**Spiral Quake: Much like with Whirlwind Quake, Naruto brings his left hand to his right shoulder while placing his right hand in his mid back and pushes his quake abilities into his fingertips before he then pulls them to the point they are placed in the opposing spots with the right hand at the left shoulder and the left hand at mid-back. this in turn creates several large cracks that surround Naruto and unleash devastating tremors.**

**Overbearing Tremble: Naruto surrounds both his legs with his quake ability and begins to walk forward, literally shaking te world apart**

**True Quake Split: Naruto swipes his flat hand down in a knife chop that creates a powerful shockwave while creating a crack that extends out from where he struck**

**Anung un Rama (Right Hand of Doom): Naruto then charges his power into his hands then punches the opponent smashing them into the ground unleashing vibrations, followed by a jump Naruto slams down on the ground sending vibrations into it causing a small earthquake where he lands, then attacks the opponent with his weapon several times before flinging the opponent into the air. Finally, pulling back his arm, he charges a fist with his power which he hits the opponent with at point blank in mid-air as they are falling back to the ground.**

**Earth Dragon's Roar**

**Earth Dragon's Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition/Meteor Fist**

**Earth Dragon's Talon**

**Earth Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Earth Dragon's Crushing Fist**

**Earth Dragon's Earth Flow Spears**

**Earth Dragon's Gigant Gauntlet: Naruto clasps his hands together then outstretched his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth.**

**-Gigant Embrace: Naruto whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within.**

**Earth Dragon's Giga Crush: Naruto extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target.**

**-Giga Fall: Naruto crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor.**

**Earth Dragon's Heavy Metal: Naruto converts his entire body into metal which is capable of withstanding a full barrage from all of Erza's numerous weapons. In fact he can make himself as hard as diamond if he wanted to. In many ways it is similar to Gajeel's Iron Scales, but the difference here is Naruto is covered in a smooth mirror-like metal rather then gray scales.**

**Earth Dragon's Giga Pick: Naruto raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent**

**-Giga Lock: Naruto creates several earthy hands to retain his target.**

**Earth Dragon's Rush Rock: Naruto uses his power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at his opponent.**

**Weapon's Naruto will utilize in the story:**

**Kubikiribocho (Naruto)**

**Blades of Chaos/Athena (God of War)**

**Bisento (One Piece)**

**Elucidator and Dark Repulsor (SAO)**

**Yoru (One Piece)**

**Shodai Kitetsu: Mugen Tsukiyomi 1 (One Piece)**

**Nidai Kitetsu: Yamaroshi Typhoon 2 (One Piece)**

**Sandai Kitetsu: Spiral Dragon 3 (One Piece)**

**Basquias (Seven Deadly Sins)**

**Chastefoil (Seven Deadly Sins)**

**Gideon (Seven Deadly Sins)**

**Divine ax Rhitta (Seven Deadly Sins)**

**Demon Sword Lostvayne (Seven Deadly Sins)**

**Co-Writers Adventreader221 and Phoenixlord42**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And welcome back. Thank you for reading chapter 1 and seeing this new update from us. **_

_**Adventreader221: This is a first for me, i have never been a co-author for something before.**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Really?**_

_**Adventreader221: Really Really.**_

_**Phoenixlord42:You stole that from shrek didn't you?**_

_**Adventreader221: No i did not**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Ok then. Well this is not my first time at all. My other Partner DealtShadow35 works with me.**_

_**Adventreader221: What kinda name is that. Like seriously, Deathshadow32, COULD YOU NOT BE MORE ORIGINAL MAN!**_

_**Phoenixlord42:DealtShadow35. Not Deathshadow32**_

_**Adventreader221: Same difference.**_

_**Phoenixlord42:Ok. Keep telling yourself that…**_

_**Adventreader221: We should probably stop annoying them now. You know so they can read this amazing work of art we call a story.**_

_**Phoenixlord42:Yeah, probably be the best for now. ENJOY!**_

Naruto, Natsu, and Lucy were walking through town headed towards the guild where Naruto told her she would be welcome. She was excited by the idea of joining of her favorite guild, but then came the worries of someone not liking her. When she had said such things the two dragon slayers had laughed at her saying that everyone wouldn't care if she came from a piss poor family or the richest family in all of Fiore. Everyone would treat her as family, and if they didn't Erza would put them in their place for being rude to her.

When they arrived at the guild it was total pandemonium everywhere. Where a powerful guild was, was a large bar fight. Naruto walked through the chaos managing to avoid being drawn into fight's with his guildmates through unknown means. Lucy followed his every step so she wouldn't be drawn into any of the fight's as well. She saw many of her favorite wizards in the middle of the crowd of fights such as 'Loki the Playboy', and Bisca Mulan also known as Mulan Rogue. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Naruto said taking her mind off of the fight. Suddenly a piece of ice slammed into Natsu's face which made him run off into the middle of the fights shouting about a stripper.

She was curious about that... until said stripper got thrown out of the crowd and landed next to her... butt naked. He then looked at her before speaking. "Lady I'm going to need to borrow your underwear." he tells her.

"LIKE HELL I'D DO THAT PERVERT!" she screams before slapping him sending him once more back into the crowd of fight's. She then realizes what she did. _"Oh dear God there's not a single sane person in this guild. And I just slapped someone... although I don't think that was a problem since he asked for my panties. Totally justified for that one._" Lucy thinks to herself before she hears someone from behind her speak.

"Well hello there." a soft sweet voice say's gaining her attention.

Turning around she immediately recognizes her. _"It's Mirajane Strauss. Oh my God Mirajane Strauss is talking to me!"_ Lucy's mind started to rant. Lucy then looked over to the brawls. "Don't you think that someone should stop this?" Lucy asked her only for a bottle to suddenly collide with Mirajane's forehead bruising it a little. "Ahh Mirjane are you ok?" Lucy asked her.

Mirajane just nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine this is normal for the guild." she told Lucy.

"Ok seriously someone needs to stop this cause this is getting out of- she was interrupted when she saw Naruto come flying out of the mass of people.

"Ok I see how it is you old geezer now taste the wrath of the dragon "**Earth Dragon's Meteor Fist"** Naruto shouts as his hand is enveloped in a bright light causing Lucy's eye's to widen.

"Wait I thought he was just a Quake Dragon Slayer!" Lucy said in shock while Mirajane just laughed.

"Yeah so do most of his opponent's until they see him using his other abilities." she said.

But before he could launch the fist a massive shadow stomped on the ground halting all the fight's. **"Will you fool's stop fighting like children you lot are setting a bad example for the new blood."** the voice says in a deep dark voice.

"Oh God he's huge!" Lucy shout's in shock at the massive man's size.

Everywhere around the guildhall the fighting stopped in its tracks. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you'd still be here Master." Mirajane say's with a smile. The apparent Master just turns towards her with a small growl.

Lucy just looks at her like she's insane. "Wait did you just say master?" she asked in shock.

Natsu just laughs for some strange reason... until Naruto punches him in the back of the head. "Will you stop that, and be more respectful Natsu." Naruto yells at his friend in annoyance.

The Master just looked over at Naruto and nods his head before he looks at Lucy. **"Thanks for shutting him up. I also see that you've brought a new recruit to the guild. Care to introduce yourself?"** the master asks her, his deep voice shaking the building.

"Uh I'm Lucy n-nice to meet you sir." Lucy stuttered out. The Master just nods his head before he starts to shrink getting smaller and smaller until he is all but two feet tall, which is surprising since he was just as big as a giant might be.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Lucy." the now small master said to the shocked blonde.

She gaked "What? He's so small now! Is he really your guild master?" Lucy asks in shock.

Naruto just looks at her like she is stupid before speaking. "Well duh. Allow me to introduce to you Master Makarov the Fairy Tail's Third Guild Master, though we tend to call him 'Old man' or even 'Gramps' for endearment." Naruto says as Makarov jumps into the air doing a couple of back flips before he hits his head on the ceiling, much to Naruto's silent amusement, and lands on a balcony overlooking the guild. Clearing his throat to get their attention he speaks.

"Alright brat's listen up." Makarov say's as they look at him. Makarov starts to yell loudly all of sudden once again much to their silent amusement. "YOU'VE ALL GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN YOU BUNCH OF CLOWNS. JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS PAPERWORK THAT THE COUNCIL SENT ME ON DAMAGE REPORT'S ALONE!" Makarov yells as he hold up a stack of papers in the air. Makarov then started to yell louder at them.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS OR ARE Y"ALL JUST A BUNCH OF NUTS TO BEGIN WITH? ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS ANGERING THE COUNCIL AND HAVING THEM TELL ME ABOUT IT." Makarov yells at them. "Let me read out a few from the list of complaints I was sent this morning alone. Gray, some civilians are complaining that you walk around naked without a care in the world." Makarov read out.

"I didn't know I was naked, so sue me you old geezer." Gray responded.

"Elfman, you assaulted a client earlier when you were paid to protect him." Makarov read out.

"He said that education was not 'MANLY' so I showed him how manly I could be." a big man with white hair shouted out.

"Cana, you drank all of the council's storage wine, and then billed them for it... Again." Makarov continued while some of the mages chuckled.

Hey who wouldn't, a woman drank someone else's booze and had them pay for it... and they were the ones who bought it. "Damn, I thought they wouldn't notice that." a brunette responded as she took a swig of her drink out of her mug.

"And last but certainly not least my most troublesome duo." Makarov said with a glare, "You two went and wrecked the port of Hargeon. What may I ask made y'all go nut's like that in order for you to do that?" Makarov asked.

Natsu shuffles his feet while Naruto sighs, "Technically it was just me, but to be fair I only used one technique to bring in that yacht with Lucy on it." Naruto said.

"Explain." Makarov said.

Naruto shrugged and begun his explanation, "When we arrived at the Port town of Hargeon we split up to cover more ground when I ran into the newbie. We introduced ourselves and then we saw a crowd of women rush this weird looking guy. We go down to the crowd, newbie gets charmed, Natsu rushes in and gets mugged by said crowd of women for insulting him and he leaves." Naruto explained.

"Later that night we listened in and 'heard' he was from Fairy Tail and saw his ship. I had Natsu fly over there and see if he could stall them. I used a quake to bring them in and things went from there. And that's all there is to it." Naruto said.

Natsu leaned over to speak quietly into his ear, though some others heard him "You forgot to mention we ran from the army." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah and we ran from the army." Naruto said in agreement. He shook his head, "Wait when did we do that?" he asked.

Natsu shuffled his feet, "Right after you beat up Bora and his men." he said.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his nose, "You're such a idiot, why didn't you tell me that?" he asked.

"Eh it doesn't matter anyways." Makarov said interrupting them. "If we don't do our best we shall never progress. So screw the council cause we are Fairy Tail which means we are number one." Makarov cheered out and then held up the signal of number one to show Fairy Tail was the best in all of Fiore. The entire guild soon held their hands up with a finger to the sky to show they were number one while shouting in agreement.

He set's the papers on fire and then throws the paper out over them where Natsu jumps up and starts to eat them. Makarov clear his throat once more. "Now that I am done... clean up this mess and get back to making some money for the guild." Makarov said before he jumped down from his perch and walked into his office. When he had left the mages had done as they were told.

Mirajane walked over to Lucy with a stick in her hand. "Hey it's time for you to receive your guild mark." she said to the blond.

Lucy turns to her with a smile. "Oh really that was fast. I honestly thought that there was something I had to do before I became a member." Lucy said.

Mirajane only shook her head no, "Nope we usually just slap the stamp and say welcome to the guild. Now where do you want me to place it and what color would you like for it to be in?" she asks her.

Lucy just holds out her right hand "I want it on my right hand in pink." Lucy told her as Mirajane placed the stamp on her hand.

The magic stamp glows for a second before Mirajane removes it to show a pink Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back of her hand. "There now you're a member of the guild." Mirajane says. Lucy smiles at her.

"Thank you so much Mirajane this is a dream come true for me." Lucy says.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Mira if you want to." Mirajane tells Lucy.

"Oh well thanks anyways... Mira." Lucy says as she runs off.

She soon finds Naruto who is sitting down at a table enjoying a big bowl of ramen next to Natsu who is enjoying a steak. "Oi Naruto oh Naruto look. Mira just made me an official member of the guild." Lucy said excitedly.

Naruto looks up from his noodles at her. "Oh that's nice to hear. Welcome to the guild Lucy." Naruto said.

"Yeah that's real nice Luigi." Natsu said in agreement.

Lucy just looks at him before yelling "THE NAMES LUCY." Naruto however just finishes his meal before he gets up and walks over to the mission board to look for a job. Naruto then hears little Romeo's voice in his ears.

"Hey Master how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" the young boy asked Makarov. Makarov who was drinking a beer stopped his drinking before he looked down at the boy.

"You're starting to get on my everlasting nerves Romeo." Makarov tells him. "You're a wizard's son which means you have to have faith in your father. Wait just a little while longer I'm sure he'll be back soon. Ok." Makarov tells the boy.

Romeo just looks at the old man in shock. "B-but sir he told me he would only be gone for three days... but he's been gone for the whole week." Romeo told him.

*_Sigh_* "If I remember he took the job to get rid of some Vulcans over in the mountains yes?" Makarov asks the boy who nods his head yes. Makarov sigh's once more before he looks over at Naruto. "Naruto come here." he orders.

"Yes Master?" he asked. "I want you to pick a partner and go to Mt. Hakobe and bring back Macao for Romeo, and that's not a request since I'll personally pay you one hundred thousand jewels for getting the job done." Makarov say to the blonde.

Romeo was ecstatic. He runs up and starts to hug the Master with tears running down his eyes. "Thank you Master Makarov. Thank you so much." he sobs into the old man's shirt. Makarov looks at Naruto and motions for him to leave.

Naruto just nods to Makarov before he walks over to the bar. "Oi Mira we've got a job to do let's go." Naruto says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Naruto you know I don't take jobs anymore. Not since... that day." she tells him.

"I know but as the only person besides Elfman that uses Take-Over Magic I need your skills as a sensor to come help me see if anything has happened to Macao. And Elfman just left for his next job so..." Naruto explains to her.

"The answer is still n- Naruto interrupts her. "There is also a one-hundred thousand Jewel reward from the Master himself." Naruto says making her stop speaking as she thinks for a little bit.

She releases a sigh. "Fine I'll go with you. But I expect to get half of the reward when we come back you got me?" she asks him. Naruto just nods before he looks at Kurama.

"Well let's get moving shall we?" Naruto asks his partner.

"Let's do it!" Kurama says. Mirajane could only laugh at the dragon slayer and his cat's behavior for being so serious one second before becoming so childish the next.

* * *

Later while on the road

* * *

"Ugh I seriously hate traveling like this. Why couldn't we just use that one magic that let's us appear anywhere we want?" Naruto groaned out as if he were in pain.

"That magic would be called Special Magic. Also last I checked you don't know it since you're a dragon slayer." Mira tells him.

"Reason why is because we could have been there long ago and been done with this job and I wouldn't have to worry about this. Which means you wouldn't have to leave your barmaid duties." Naruto tells her.

"And I care for this because..." Mira says to him.

"Ah your so mean to me. If Lisanna were still here I'm sure she would have agreed with me on that idea." Naruto groaned before the cabin of the carriage became quiet sans Naruto's agonized groans from moving.

It took another half hour before they reached the mountain where Naruto happily got out. When they stepped out of the carriage Naruto looked around and saw that it was about to become a blizzard. Apparently Mirajane saw this as well.

"We need to move. This snowstorm is about to become a blizzard, and if we get caught in it we could be stuck out here for several days on end." Naruto said as Mira and Kurama just nodded as if the weren't bothered by the storm. It was also a good thing Mira changed out of her dress and into a warmer outfit as well or otherwise she would have her dress flying all over the place... or she would be naked which would've been embarrassing for her. Not for Naruto as he likes the Magazines she poses in, he especially liked last month's issue with her in it. Who said a free show wasn't appreciated these days is a idiot, he certainly wouldn't mind one right now.

"Alright let's get this show on the road. Mira do you sense Macao anywhere?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing yet just keep moving we'll find him soon... I hope." she said.

"MACAO WHERE ARE YOU YA LAZY BUM?" Naruto shout out to the sky. Unfortunately this had the added effect of alerting a nearby Vulcan that they were there where it came down the mountain, and knocked Naruto down the slope.

"Naruto!" Mira shouted until she saw the Vulcan look at her with admiration or was it lust no wait was that oh forget it let's just say the damned pervy thing kidnapped her and move on with it. Then the Vulcan grabbed Mira and ran into a cave where the monkey tried to convince her to have little Vulcan-monkey baby things. Mira wanted to gag. Where was Naruto when you needed him.

* * *

Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe

* * *

Mira was sitting in a cave with a stupid Vulcan... that wanted her to have it's children. Luckily she had managed to trick it by telling it that the time wasn't right as she wasn't feeling all that well. Soon the Vulcan had grown impatient and grew stars in it's eye's. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane. "Eh heh heh heh heh. Me like human woman. Human woman is pretty." the Vulcan said to her as she backed away from it.

Luckily help arrived in the form of Naruto. "I'm back monkey boy." Naruto shouts as he bursts through the wall.

Of course the Vulcan stops in his tracks and looks at him in challenge. "Eh you no touch my woman." the Vulcan says to him.

"Well I'm not leaving here until I find ol man Macao so scram monkey brain." Naruto tells it.

"Me no like man. Me like woman so leave my woman." the beast says.

Suddenly a familiar energy comes to Mira's senses... from the perverted monkey... oh great. "Um Naruto I think I might have found Macao." she says. Naruto is confused by that.

"Huh? What the heck do you mean by that? I know these monkey things have a weak magic but I don't think that ol Macao is in here." Naruto says to the woman.

"No you don't understand the Vulcan is Macao. Remember that Vulcan's have the ability to use Take-Over which means that Macao is the Vulcan." Mirajane says as a lightbulb clicks in his mind.

"Oh yeah I did forget. Thanks for reminding me Mira I was ready to beat a monkey to death." Naruto says as he covers his hand in a mirror-like metal before he looks at the Vulcan. "Alright one shot should do the trick, and then we will have one ol man Macao ready to deliver back to his boy so lights out bitch!" Naruto says. "Take this banana breath!" Naruto shouts as he shoves his fist into the Vulcans stomach thus defeating it by shoving the giant monkey into the wall behind it the creature.

"Well that was easy eh Mira?" Naruto asked her while her eye twitched in annoyance while the Vulcan transformed back into Macao. Walking over to the unconscious man Naruto see's he has several broken bones in his arm and sets them in the proper position. Splinting the arm so it won't break Naruto and Mira begin to wait for him to wake up so they could return to the guild.

When Macao woke up from his sleep he thanked them for saving him from the Vulcan's spell and they began the journey back to the guild. Upon their return Naruto, Kurama, Mira and Macao saw Romeo sitting on the steps to the guild looking at the sky. Naruto assumed the young boy was thinking of his father, and decided to give him just that.

"Hey Romeo look who we found!" Naruto said to the boy getting his attention.

Romeo looks at them before he spot's his father. "DAD!" Romeo shouts as he jumps into the man's arms and knocks him to the ground. "You really came back. I'm so sorry dad." he sobbed into his father's chest as his father held him close.

"No I'm sorry Romeo. I didn't mean to make you worry." Macao tells the crying boy.

"It's alright cause I can handle it. I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo replies.

Macao just laughs "Well the next time you see those bullies ask them if their fathers can defeat nineteen monster's on their own okay." Macao says.

"Alright I'll do it." the boy replied to him.

Naruto seeing the two reunite decided to let them have their father and son moment and nudged Mira to get her attention. He then motioned for her to follow him back to get their pay. As they were leaving Naruto heard Romeo shout out "Naruto! Kurama! Thanks for the help." he says getting a wave from the two. Naruto returns to the guild hall and sees a smiling Makarov.

"Mission accomplished Master I believe that you owe me a hundred thousand jewels." Naruto say's. Mira jabs him in the ribs at that. "I mean us. You owe us one hundred thousand jewels." he corrects himself.

Makarov just growls before throwing him an envelope full of money "Well done. Now get out of my hair I'm busy getting wasted." Makarov said bluntly causing the blonde to shake his head.

* * *

It's been a week since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, she has been bored for the entire time. Lucy was currently at her desk, writing something. She had finally recovered from that writer's block, but she wanted to make sure she was ready before going back to the guild. Her window was suddenly slammed open."Ahhh," Lucy screamed, falling off her chair. She then saw a pink-haired man jump into her room along with a blue cat. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu replied, smiling.

"Hi, Lucy," Happy greeted.

"What've I told you about coming into my room through the window?" Lucy responded.

"Can't remember it seemed important though." Natsu replied," What'cha writing about?" he asked when he saw the paper's.

Lucy quickly scrunched up the papers she was writing on hiding them from his view. "Nothing." Lucy answered.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing to me, but don't worry I won't pry." Natsu replied.

Lucy was about to respond when she heard a knock at the door. "Huh who's that?" Lucy wondered.

"That must be Naruto I did ask him if he wanted to tag along for the job." Natsu stated before walking to the door and opening it. The door revealed Naruto, glaring at Natsu.

"Natsu, I thought we agreed that you would stop barging into other people's room's through their window." Naruto told off Natsu.

"I know," Natsu replied," But it's way more convenient and easier to do it like this."Natsu told him.

"Can't argue with that." Naruto admitted before stepping inside Lucy's room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned him before setting the papers down.

"We're here to talk to you about a mission," Natsu answered.

"I needed help and he just tagged along." Naruto answered.

"Where Natsu goes, I go." Happy added in.

"And where Naruto is I follow." Kurama supplied from beside him.

"Great. But..." Lucy responded before turning her head to Natsu," Why are you asking me to help you with a mission?" Lucy asked him.

"Because you are a strong wizard." Natsu replied. This made Lucy blush at Natsu's compliment... before he ruined the moment. "From what Naruto tells me," Natsu continued. "I honestly just thought we needed someone who fits this description to help." Lucy was still blushing when Natsu handed her a flyer. As she read it, the blush on her cheeks faded and her mood turned annoyed quickly.

"SO YOU JUST WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS. YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" Lucy shouted at Natsu, who covered his ears to block out the sound of her shouts.

Happy flew up to Kurama's ear. "He isn't very smart when it comes to women is he Kurama?" Happy commented.

"Agreed. I feel so sorry for you Happy." Kurama responded.

"Thank you." Happy replied as he watched Lucy yell at Natsu about the negatives of objectifying women. Naruto was calm on the outside, but inside he was roaring in laughter.

"But Lucy..." Natsu responded as soon as Lucy's rant was over, "We came to you because you were the perfect girl for the job." Naruto, Kurama, and Happy sniggered as the blush returned to Lucy's cheeks. This would make for great teasing material later.

"Ok ok fine I'll do it." Lucy replied when she calmed down. Naruto leaned towards Happy who was next to Kurama

"She's very easy to please, isn't she boy's?" Naruto whispered.

"Aye, sir." Happy agreed.

"Oh yeah. Very easy." Kurama said bobbing his head up and down.

"You know that I can hear you!" Lucy shouted towards Naruto and the two cats.

"So, are you in or not?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah sure, but I better get paid for doing this." Lucy answered.

"Good." Natsu replied " Meet us at the train station tomorrow." Natsu was then about to jump out the window before Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"Nope wrong way Natsu." Naruto said before dragging him out of the door with Happy and Kurama following them. Lucy just looked at them before remembering something. "Dammit I forgot to ask how much money we get." Lucy exclaimed "Oh well, I can always ask them tomorrow." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Lucy had just arrived at the train station around nine o'clock ready to go. She looked around to see if there was anybody else besides her there. "Where the hell are they?" Lucy muttered as she sat down a bench. Lucy thought about what she read on the job flyer last night. "Twenty-thousand jewels just for someone to destroy a book." Lucy whispered to herself, "Now, why would there be a job like that?" Lucy wondered to herself.

"Interesting, isn't it?" a voice stated right behind Lucy.

Lucy whipped her head around to see Naruto standing behind her. She never even sensed him. She motioned for him to sit beside her which he gladly did. "Yeah sure why not. I'm only dressing up to be some sort of maid." Lucy said.

"So ready to do a job?" Naruto asked while Kurama nodded his head not saying anything.

"Yeah I guess I am. But do I really have to do this?" Lucy asked him.

"Well you are the one who volunteered for the job. Well technically it was Natsu that volunteered you, but you didn't say no to it either." Kurama said. Lucy looked at him as if she would fry him, but it did nothing to deter the black cat.

"Hey guys," a voice rang out. Lucy, Naruto, and Kurama turned their heads to see Natsu and Happy, walking towards them.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy greeted as she walked up to them.

"Sup Happy." Kurama said to his fellow cat.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Lucy answered.

Happy flew over to Naruto. "Do you have the tickets Naruto?" Happy asked.

"Right here." Naruto answered as he showed off four train tickets.

"We ready to go guys?" Natsu asked.

"Yep let's get this show on the road. Happy get the bags." Kurama said much to Happy's dismay.

"But we didn't agree to that Kurama!" Happy exclaimed.

"Time to get a move on." Naruto said before standing up, "Come on, we have a mission to complete." and the group of five quickly got onto the train and found an empty compartment.

When the train started to move the two dragon slayers immediately grew queasy to the point they looked like they would throw up. Naruto however looked only slightly paler than before which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "Hey how come Natsu looks like he's about to lose his last meal, and yet you look only a little paler than before?" Lucy asked the blonde slayer.

Taking a deep breath Naruto tries not to lose his last meal as he responds to his fellow blonde. "It's because I ain't a pussy like Natsu is. Actually i can't lie, I used to use a spell that would let me feel less likely to throw up." Naruto told her.

Lucy looked appalled by this new's. "So basically you both have motion sickness?" she asked.

"Yeah it's a downer for dragonslayers. It doesn't matter if they are First generation or Third generation dragon slayer they all get it." Kurama said with a sigh.

"That's gotta suck." Lucy said to them. The two could only nod or in Natsu's case groan.

When they arrived it seemed the two couldn't leave the train fast enough. "Alright now that the ride of the devil is over let's get busy." Naruto said.

"Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu said eagerly.

"Let's not start that reckless streak of yours now Natsu we're on a job so act your age and not what your shoe size is ok." Kurama tells him.

"Oh relax we got this. What could possibly go wrong?" the pinkette asks the cat.

"A lot. A lot could go wrong that's what." Happy tells his friend.

"Well let's just get to the client's house where we'll find out where we need to go, and why they want us to destroy this book." Naruto said.

"Aye sir." Happy exclaims. Kurama just nods in agreement.

"Let's move it people and fellow cat's." Lucy says, but then notices that her friends were already on the move. When they find the clients house they see it's a rather elegant house that cost a lot of money. A lot of money that they didn't have if Natsu went crazy and wrecked the place where they had to compensate the owners for said damages.

Naruto was about to ring the doorbell before noticing someone. He turned his head to see a woman, motioning for them to follow her. The group looked at each other before following the woman. The woman led them to the back of the house. "Thank you for coming so quickly." the woman greeted as she opened the backdoor of the mansion. Naruto, Natsu, Happy, Kurama and Lucy filed in before finding themselves in an empty room with only a couple of couches.

"Sit down please" the woman told the group, "The boss will be with you in just a moment." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement while Lucy, Natsu, and Happy sat down on one of the couches. Soon, a tall grey-haired man entered the room. The man sat down on the opposite couch, looking at Natsu, Happy, Kurama, and Lucy.

"Are you here for the job?" the man asked. The group nodded their heads. "Do you know what the mission is?" the man asked.

"Yeah it's to destroy some book." Natsu answered. The man nodded his head.

"Yes," the man replied," I don't care how you do it. I just want you to destroy that book at all costs." the client told them.

"You got it." Natsu responded, smashing his fists together "Just tell me where it is and we'll get it done for you quick, fast, and in a jiffy." he said.

"The name of the book is called Daybreak. It is located in the Everlue mansion." the man stated. Lucy, Naruto, and Kurama easily recognised the name meanwhile Natsu and Happy looked at the man in confusion.

"Who?" they responded.

The man leaned forward, pressing both hands together "The Everlue mansion, is the home to Duke Everlue." the man explained. "He is the richest man in the city and is known for using his wealth to manipulate the officials of this city to get what he wants whenever he wants. He is practically untouchable." the man tells them.

"And there's a book in his collection you want us to destroy, right." Lucy finished.

The man nodded his head. "That is why I raised the reward from twenty-thousand to two million jewels," the man stated.

Kurama, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy froze at the mention of two million jewels. "T-T-Two-m-million jewels," all of them stuttered. Naruto just sits there not shocked at all.

"Let's see two million divided by three," Natsu started to mutter. "That will be one million for me and Natsu and one million for Naruto and Kurama. So many fish to buy!" Happy exclaimed.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy shouted.

"That book cannot be allowed to exist any longer." the man muttered, facing his head downward. Naruto was the only one, who heard this.

_"Hmm there seems to be more to this book than meets the eye." _Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

"We will do it," Natsu proclaimed.

The man looked up "Thank you," the man responded as he extended his hand for ants to shake. Natsu shook it before the group left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" the woman asked the man.

The man sighed "If it is the only way to remove that atrocity, then yes," the man answered," I am sure." Naruto, Kurama, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked at the front of a very large mansion. It seemed to be embroidered with gold and decorated with finest ornaments... who would spend so much money for decor it was absurd.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"I say we burn the whole place down," Natsu answered before being smacked on the head by Naruto. "OW!" Natsu shouted," What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked as he looked at the blond.

"Have you gone completely insane or something? If we do that there is no telling what would happen if you did something like that" Naruto responded. Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding his head. Kurama sighed while Happy smacked his forehead.

"I have a few scent's on the top floor." Natsu said.

"Yeah same here. You smell the book?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air.

"I can smell paper at the corner of the top floor," Natsu stated.

"Alright let's get started." Naruto said as he looked at his fellow blond.

"Lucy." Natsu said, turning his head," We need you to try and get hired as a maid."

Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise. "Why?" Lucy asked.

"Rich bastards like him probably has beautiful maids working for him," Natsu explained to the buxom blonde. "We need you to infiltrate the house and destroy the book." Lucy blushed at Natsu's words.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" Lucy asked meekly. Natsu was stunned while Kurama, Happy and Naruto had to hold in their laughter.

"I don't know," Natsu replied, "We just need a girl to pretend to be a maid so we can finish the job." Natsu said as Lucy's blush instantly faded away. Well, it was mentioned that he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed… Poor poor foolish Natsu.

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED ME FOR ASSHOLE?" Lucy shouted. Natsu was smart enough to notice the signs of a woman's anger thanks to Naruto's teachings. "W-what I meant is uh," Natsu stuttered " You're still a beautiful girl. I'm sure that you will have no problem getting hired." The words seemed to calm Lucy down.

"Well," Lucy responded as he pressed her index fingers together nervously," When you say it like that... I'll do it." she said.

"YES," Natsu and Happy exclaimed. Natsu looked at Naruto and put a thumbs-up. Naruto looked at Kurama who just nodded his head, showing his acknowledgement. Natsu grinned before looking back at Lucy. This was when Naruto decided to step in.

"That was good, Natsu.." Naruto congratulated his friend. "But I don't think Lucy will be able to infiltrate the mansion." Natsu, Lucy, Kurama, and Happy turned their heads to Naruto.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think that Lucy is the duke's type," Naruto answered as he pointed at one of the mansion's windows. The group turned their heads to see the shortest and skinniest maid they have ever seen. She had hair that seemed like it was about to fall off at any minute and her face was unnaturally long and thin.

"So what's the difference?" Natsu asked. Kurama sighed while Happy smacked his forehead which made Naruto sigh in annoyance Natsu was just a dunce. Natsu then turned his head to see an enraged Lucy.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked. Naruto, Kurama, and Happy turned around to avoid watching as Lucy beat the crap out of Natsu calling out many obscenities that would make a priest blush in embarrassment. They had to plug their ears to ignore the cries of help and screams of pain from Natsu as Lucy continuously beat him up all the while she ruthlessly insulted the pinkette.

A Few Minutes Later

The group had climbed up on top of the roof of the mansion. Natsu was now sporting multiple anime bruises with Happy shaking his head and a still angry Lucy crossing her arms. "Let's do this." Natsu weakly exclaimed just as he was about to punch a hole through the ceiling. Naruto then proceeded to whack Natsu on the head... again.

"OW." Natsu shouted, making all the anime bruises disappear. "Again. What was that for?" he asked his friend.

"Do you really think we want to alert the Duke and his men that we're here?" Naruto responded, "Remember we're trespassing on private property you numbskull." Naruto told him.

"But the book is right underneath us man." Natsu complained. "It's much more convenient if we go through like this." Natsu told him while Kurama just shook his head at Natsu's logic.

"Even so, we have to take the long route to reach the book without getting caught." Naruto replied.

Natsu groaned. Happy then raised his hand "Me and Kurama can always just fly to the window underneath and open it from the outside." Happy suggested. Naruto and Kurama looked at Happy in surprise. "What?" Happy asked.

"You usually only fly Natsu around," Naruto told Happy.

"Then after that, all you think about is fish." Kurama finished for his friend.

"That's not true at all." Happy responded, crossing his arms indignantly. Natsu, Kurama, and Naruto just looked at Happy.

"Ok, maybe a little, now come on Kurama we things to do." Happy responded before flying off with a laughing Kurama following behind. They watched as the two cat's went, and opened the window using their small bodies squeeze through the tight spaces before they slid it open and come back.

"Ok job's done let's move." Kurama says to them.

"Aye let's just get this over with guy's." Happy agrees with him.

They managed to sneak in without getting caught and saw they had a bit of searching to do and set to work. "What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked," Let's start looking for it." The group nodded their heads and went off to find the book known as Daybreak. After a while Naruto was getting annoyed that they hadn't found that blasted book. Sighing Naruto looked around the shelf and called out to the other's.

"Have either of you found the book yet?" Naruto asked.

"No not yet," Lucy replied before pulling out a yellow book with the word "Daybreak" on it," I take it back found it." Lucy said climbing down from the shelf.

"Nice job, Lucy." Natsu commented.

"Oh my god." Lucy said as she read the cover of the book, where the author's name was. "This book is written by Kemu Zaleon." she said.

"So what?" Natsu replied, igniting his fist," Let's just burn the thing and be done with it." he said to her.

"No." Lucy responded, clutching the book closer to her body, "I need to read this. Please." she said.

"Why?" Natsu questioned her.

"What is so important about the book Lucy?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You don't understand." Lucy replied to them. " This is a work of the Kemu Zaleon. I must read it." she said not backing down

"Why?" Natsu responded to her. "You a fan or something?" he asked her. The entire room was silent. Naruto swore he heard crickets chirping in the background. It clicked in his mind a few seconds later.

"Ohhhh!" Natsu finally understood. "Well either way, I'm going to destroy the book, and then go get paid. That's a lot of food i can buy." the pinkette said as he ignited his hand.

"NO," Lucy protested, moving away from Natsu. Suddenly, a large woman in a maid outfit burst out of the ground right behind Lucy. The force threw Lucy across the room, making her crash against the wall.

"Who dares to trespass on master's ground?" the large woman demanded to know. Natsu and Happy stepped back in surprise at the size of the woman.

"I do, ugly." Naruto answered, walking up to the woman.

"Who are you?" the woman asked them. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Finding a book and destroying it," Kurama replied honestly.

"Well I cannot allow for you to tarnish the master's property." she replied.

Instantly, a short, stubby man appeared out of the ground. "Who dares to trespass on my grounds?" the man demanded to know.

"I'm guessing you're the duke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am." the man stated proudly. " I ask again who dares to trespass on my property?" he demanded again.

"Just us lowly group of mages." Naruto answered. Natsu and Lucy glared at Naruto.

"Then, I must ask you to leave." the Duke ordered them. "I'm feeling very generous today, so I won't charge you for trespassing or the attempted theft." he said as Naruto raised his eyebrow at the Duke. Then the Duke looks and recognises Naruto. "Well well, I know who you are. You are he who holds the location to the most desired item in the world. How about this, how about you tell me where the Will of the Earth is and I will let you live. Man closet to the Will of the Earth."

"I am also the man who causes devastation everywhere i go, and I've decided, this place is going to turn to rubble." Naruto told him, "So here is my answer." Naruto takes his Bisento off his back "Burn in HELL!" the blonde yells, "Natsu, take Lucy and Happy to the client's place." Naruto ordered, "I'm feeling very frustrated and I believe that I need to take my anger out on someone." Natsu nodded his head.

"Happy, let's go," Natsu announced.

"Aye, sir," Happy replied.

"Lucy, you can read the book on the way," Natsu suggested.

"Thank you," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Natsu.

"Hurry up!" Naruto yelled as he watched the trio jump out of the window.

"So what are we going to do?" Kurama asked as the man pointed to them and shouted.

"Virgo, get them." the Duke ordered. Virgo started to drill into the ground, but Naruto stopped her.

"Kick some ass." Naruto told him before he charged the now named Virgo. He grabs the maid with his strength "I don't think so." Naruto said before he chucked Virgo at the wall. "Sorry about Virgo." The Duke watched in horror as Virgo crashed through several walls of his mansion before landing on the other side of the mansion.

The Duke now glared angrily at Naruto. "You will pay for this," the Duke stated," I will make sure your status as a citizen of Fiore is revoked and have you thrown in jail for the rest of your days." the man yelled which only made Naruto shrug.

"You can try, but it won't work old man." Naruto responded. "Now then, why don't you give up and give me the celestial key and we'll be on our way." Naruto said to the man nicely.

"No I will never hand over my servant to the likes of someone like you." the Duke replied. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of the Duke. His eyes had grown cold and calculating. Where once nice calm and collected blue eyes once were they were an ice cold blue that shown that he wouldn't be asking again... and not near as nice as he just did as well.

"You will give me Virgo's key... and you will do it now." Naruto ordered in a emotionless voice. For the first time in the Duke's life, he was terrified. All his life, the Duke could just use his money to bend mages or other people to his will.

The Duke shakily pulled out Virgo's key and handed it to Naruto "H-Here just take it and go, and never return here." the Duke told him. Naruto's eyes returned to their normal color and smiled. "Thank you. Now I bid you adieu." Naruto replied before turning around to leave. The Duke smirked.

"VANISH BROTHERS BRING ME HIS HEAD!" the Duke shouted. Naruto turned his head to see two large men lunging at him. One had a large frying pan while the other was just very tall and big. Naruto sighed before moving his body to dodge the large frying pan. Naruto then moved his his arm and calls upon his Tremor to shake the house which threw them off balance so they couldn't attack. Naruto then hits the one square in the chest sending him flying then he dashes in front of the the brother and knocking him out cold with just one punch to the temple. He then turned to the Duke with cold hard eyes once more.

"I honestly hope that isn't the best you can do." Naruto said to the now shivering man. The Duke looked at Naruto in horror as Naruto started to grin. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." Naruto stated before placing his right hand forward. Soon his hand was coated in a glowing white bubble as he walked forward where he leaned down to get into the man's face in a threatening manner.

"P-Please, don't hurt me," the Duke begged. Naruto just smiled.

"I know what you did to Kemu." Naruto stated.

"W-What are you talking about?" the Duke responded.

"I know how you forced him to write a book about you." Naruto replied," You had him locked up for years to write that stupid book of yours." Naruto told him as the man then grew an angry look on his face.

"That man had the balls to refuse me the first time I told him to do it." the Duke responded. "Any other writer would be glad to to have the chance to write a story about me." he sneered at Naruto.

"Yeah right you dumbass." Naruto replied. "What you didn't know is that Kemu hid something in that book. He poured all his magic to hide it from the eyes of someone like you." Naruto told him which made the Duke's eyes widen when he heard it.

"What is it?" the Duke asked, "I demand that you tell me." the Duke demanded.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do old geezer." Naruto replied, grinning as he held up Virgo's key. **"Forced Closure."** Naruto said as he broke the contract Virgo had with the greedy man. Soon, the body of Virgo disappeared in a golden light. "And for the finale." Naruto stated as he raised his hands in the air, "_**Genesis Rebirth" **_Naruto said as he raises his hands a bit more into the air and brings his ring and pinky finger in while spreading his pointer, middle finger, and thumbs apart and he then yanks them down to tilt the land, only in a small contained space that traps his enemy and crushes them.

The duke looked on in horror as his house turned against him and begun to close in around him, "W-What is this madness?" he cried out.

"This is the end of the line for you." Naruto said with a straight face.

Soon, Naruto was sitting at a bench on the train station waiting for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Naruto looked up at the sky and gave a sigh of content while Kurama was sitting on the bench quietly beside and watched him.

Kurama heard something and perked up a bit. "Naruto." Naruto heard a voice call out to him. Naruto turned his head to see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy coming towards him. Naruto stood up and walked towards them while Kurama just stood up and walked along the bench.

"So how'd it go guys?" Naruto asked them.

"It went terrible that's how it went." Lucy complained as she starts to cry fake anime tears. Naruto looked at Happy for an explanation.

"Basically, we found out that the man was Kemu's son." Happy explained. "It also turned out the book 'Daybreak' was actually a letter written by Kemu for his son. Natsu was about to destroy the book on the orders of the man before Lucy stopped him and explained everything." the blue cat said.

"That's interesting," Naruto responded before looking at Natsu. "You didn't take the two million, right?"

Natsu shook his head. "I thought that it would give us a bad look if we took money they didn't have to complete a mission." Natsu answered honestly. "Especially since the mansion wasn't even theirs to begin with." Natsu said as Naruto smiled at Natsu.

"Well that's good to hear." Naruto replied to them. "Come on, let's go home I'm tired and need a bowl of ramen to cheer me up." Naruto said. Soon, the group boarded the train with a proud Natsu, a crying Lucy, a sleeping Kurama, and Happy, who had a fish that came out of nowhere in his mouth, and Naruto... that is until the train started to move and torture the two dragon slayers.

"So Lucy, I gotta ask you something." Natsu said when they got off the train.

"What?" Lucy responded.

"What were those papers on your table about anyway's?" Natsu asked.

Lucy started to blush at this. "You see..." Lucy meekly replied.

"I think that she's trying to become an author." Naruto answered for her as group walked back to their town from the station. Natsu and Lucy looked at Naruto in surprise. "EEEHHHHH!" they shouted.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Naruto just knows everything. It comes as a perk to being a blonde." Kurama answered as the train started to leave the train station.

"What do you mean by that cat?" Lucy yelled while the others laughed. "No seriously what do you mean." Lucy asked him. All she got was a roar of laughter from the orange furred rat-er cat.

**Adventreader221: Ah man that was a workout. Who knew writing was such a pain in the keister.**

**Phoenixlord42: Keister? What is this, the 1800's? Or is it the early 1900s?**

**Adventreader221: ** **Last i checked this is the 21st century, but if you asking where that word came from…. Yeah i got nothing for it i honestly don't.**

**Phoenixlord42:Really then where the fuck did you hear it? Because I have not heard it in some time.**

**Adventreader221: Tv… Walter said it on Jeff Dunham, i thought it was funny.**

**Phoenixlord42: No fucking DUH! Jeff Dunham is a funny ass man. He is living his dream right now.**

**Adventreader221: Well what about us, two nerds sitting at home wishing we had a couple chicks with us while we still suck at life? Man i wish i was rich like him. WAAAAHHHH!**

**Phoenixlord42:*Smacks the back of the head* DON'T DIS THE NERDS! NOTHING WOULD BE ABLE TO GET DONE WITHOUT THEIR BRAINS!**

**Adventreader221: Sorry, it's just i wish i was Jeff fa-fa *Does the Peanut hand movement***

**Phoenixlord42:REALLY PEANUT! *Hands him a package***

**Adventreader221: Ooh what's this, a pack of cookies' *opens the package* !BOOM! Ouch… that hurt… What was that for?**

**Phoenixlord42: Oops wrong package that was meant for Dealt *Hands the man the real package***

**Adventreader221: *Cautiously takes it and begin's to open it* *POW* (Adventreader221 falls to the floor unconscious from the boxing glove getting a lucky shot on his face, he's going to feel that in the morning;)**

**Phoenixlord42: Idiot. Never take a bag of pranks from a man like me. Hopefully he learns his lesson and I might get him cookies later on. Well LATER EVERYONE!**

**Like, Review and see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_And we're back with a new installment of Quaking Dragon. (Couldn't find something to fit the title) Enjoy._

_**Adventreader221: Ah it's good to be back, how you doing tonight VEGAS! **_

**Phoenixlord42: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Adventreader221: What? Is it something i said, or is their something in my teeth *Pulls out a mirror and checks teeth***

**Phoenixlord42: WE ARE NOT IN VEGAS ARE WE?!**

**Adventreader221: *Looks around and hears screaming fans from across the world* Sure looks like it man.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Eye twitches and raises right arm to his left shoulder with a white bubble appearing***

**Adventreader221: Oi, what's that for man?**

**Phoenixlord42: *Swings arm in front of the man causing cracks to appear* Something from your book EARTHSHAKERS IMPACT!**

**Adventreader221: *Goes flying* WWWWHHHHEEEEEEE**

**Phoenixlord42: INSANE FUCKER!**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Walking back into the guild Naruto released a frustrated sigh. It was like this every single time he went on a mission with Natsu. He was just glad that listened to him on this mission "So how'd it go?" Mira asked as he sat down in his custom made chair.

"As well as you can expect when you have Natsu go on a mission with you." Naruto replied to her.

"Oh that bad huh?" she asked.

He gave a shrug "Well it could have been worse. He wanted to just barge in through the person we were supposed to take an item from and destroy everything. Not that I would let it happen." Naruto told her.

Mira nodded her head "That's Natsu for you. But at least you were there to control him." Mira said with a chuckle.

He gave her a smile and says "That is true, seeing as only a select few people can control that hot head." Naruto told her.

Mira sighed at this, "Last I checked you were just as big a hothead as he was, so you have no room to talk." she told him with a sly look on her face.

"Oh like you have any room to speak at least we matured, and last I checked I'm only a hot head when angered." said Naruto as he grabbed a barrel of sake on the table and he starts to drink it. He can't get drunk at all, it was sad really. But it did make for fun drinking games though.

It was then Loke then ran into the guild breathing hard. "I-it's Erza she's back everyone. Erza's back." Loke said. Immediately everyone started to make the guild nice and clean while Natsu and Gray wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder.

Lucy walked over to him with a confused look on her face. "What's suddenly gotten into everyone?" she asked confused by this.

Naruto looked to her "Oh this, it's normal. Erza Scarlet our beloved Titania and Queen of the Fairies is quite strict and acts as an enforcer when the Master is gone. What you're seeing is quite tame to the several times I've seen her go berserk when someone *Cough* Mira *Cough* destroyed her beloved cheesecake." Naruto told her.

"Not like you're any different when it comes to your ramen noodles." Mira muttered.

He glared at her playfully "Oi I'm not that bad." Naruto said as Mira giggled.

"Oh don't say that. We all know you are twice as bad as Erza is when someone spills your ramen." Mira said.

"Wait this I gotta hear. What does he do when his Ramen is spilled?" Lucy asked.

"I remember this one time a couple months ago that Wakaba spilled it during one of the brawls and he got so mad he unleashed one of his quake's. It practically destroyed the entire guildhall." Mira laughed.

"Mira don't you dare speak anymore." Naruto said.

Lucy gawked, "Was it really that bad?" she asked with wide eyes. Talk about obsessed.

Mira giggled, "Oh yeah." she said still giggling.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, "Really Mira do you want me to tell Lucy what you do if it was your favorite food?" asked Naruto making Mira freeze in shock.

She turned to face him so fast Lucy feared her neck would break, "You wouldn't dare?" she asked him shocked.

Naruto smirked, "Try me." he told her.

Mira then just bows her head in defeat and Naruto starts drinking again while he chuckled into his barrel of booze. Round one goes to Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps gain the guilds attention. Lucy is shaking as she sees a large shadow appear in the doorway. It is soon revealed to be a lovely redhead wearing what appeared to be knightly armor while she carried a monster horn on her shoulder. Setting it down with a thump she speaks in a melodic voice, "I have returned." where she looks around with a calculating gaze.

Lucy pointed to the redhead, "That's Erza? That's the person that is putting everyone into a fearful frenzy?" she asked Naruto who nodded his head as he drunk some more alcohol.

He swallows his booze and set's his drink down as he looks to his fellow blonde and says, "Yes that's her alright. Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy tail. She's what is called a S-class mage, and she is considered one of the strongest women in fairy tail." he told Lucy.

Erza is looking around and is not happy with her guildmates, "I have heard rumors of you all causing trouble for the Master while I was away." she says before she narrowed her eyes, "The master may not care about what happens but I DO!" she said as she pointed at a man sitting at a table. "Nab pick a job and get to work." she said before she then looked at another man. "Wakaba stop smoking it's bad for your health." she told a man with a cigar in his mouth. "Cana don't drink so much it'll cause problems later on." she told a brunette sitting at a group of barrels before she turned to Elfman. "Elfman not everything has to be manly so don't say man after every sentence." she told Elfman before she turned again.

She then looked at Macao "Please say something. Your silence hurts more than your words." Macao said to her.

"Welcome back from Mt. Hakobe." was all she said before she turned to Natsu and Gray who both had one arm wrapped around the other's shoulder and holding hands as if they were going to shake. "Are the two of you behaving yourselves?" she asked them. The two nodded their heads quickly to her.

"Yes mam we've been good." the two said together.

"Wait why are they acting all buddy buddy?" Lucy asked as she saw a frightened Natsu and Gray acting like the best of friends.

Mira giggled, "Erza put the fear of the devil into them when they were younger. She scares them so they act like this whenever she's around." she told Lucy.

Lucy looked at Mira in shock, "Really, that's amazing." she said.

"Oh that's nothing. Seriously it's not." the silver haired woman said.

"Hey Erza how's it going?" Gray asked the redhead, "There's nothing going on here with me and Natsu, just us being the best of buds. Isn't that right buddy?" he asked Natsu with a strained smile on his face.

"That's right amigo, nothing is wrong here, whatsoever." he said.

"See, everything is fine and dandy, right pal?" he asked Natsu.

"Aye sir." he said in agreement.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked, "It's really weird." she said.

Erza sighed at them, "While I commend you for trying, remember that even the best of friends butt head's like rams every now and then." she said as she turned and saw Naruto sitting in his seat, "Oh hey Naruto, good to see you." Erza said to him.

"Same to you Erza." Naruto replied as he guzzled on more alcohol.

Erza looked at the blonde celestial wizard "You must be new to the guild welcome to the family." Erza said.

"Well I just joined a week ago so yeah I don't know anything about this place except for what I've read in the Sorcerer's Weekly." Lucy replied.

"Yeah a lot of that is the trouble that we have made. But this is an old guild so it is expected." said Erza

"Thanks." Lucy said. Erza then looks at Naruto and Kurama who had a weapon's catalogue in his hand, "I heard something on my way back when I defeated the monster who's horn I brought back. I need your help on something." Erza told the two of them. This caused people to start whispering about how the fabled Titania of Fairy Tail needed help.

"And why would you need my help Erza?" Naruto asked.

"I was in a pub getting a drink so I could relax a little when I overheard two men speaking about an ancient artifact known as Lullaby." Erza said.

"Lullaby as in one of the demons of the Book of Zeref, that Lullaby?" Naruto asked her and she nodded yes.

"Yes that is the one." Erza said.

"And you need my help because..." Naruto said trailing off.

"Because I need you in a team to track down the ones who stole it. Unless you want the Master to be killed by the damned thing." she said making him look at her.

"Alright I'm in, but we're going to need more people to come along besides me and Kurama." Naruto told her.

Erza nodded at him. "Thanks Naruto." she told him getting a nod from him.

Naruto then stands up before taking a few steps away from his seat "Gray get your stripping ass over here now. Same with you Natsu your flame retardant ass over here now!" Naruto yelled out.

Slowly Gray and Natsu walked over to them before he stood in front of them. "Yeah Naruto." they said to the blond while looking up at him.

"You're both coming on a job with me and Erza tomorrow and there are no excuses as to why you won't be able to come with us. Now Lucy will come too so we can get her a little extra cash as I kinda owe her for the last job we went on together. Along with some more experience." Naruto told him. Lucy just looks at him in shock but nods a couple of times to show she understands him. Naruto walks back over to Erza and sits down.

Erza looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "So why is she coming with us? You hardly let anyone besides Natsu, Happy, Gray, Elfman or me out on missions with you. I know Kurama is going regardless as he is your best friend like Happy is for Natsu, but this is new." Erza said.

Naruto looks at her "Like i said before, Lucy will come so we can get her a bit of extra cash as I owe her quite a bit for the last job we went on together. She also needs the experience." Naruto told her simply and she nods. Mira was mumbling about the new team and how it could be one of the strongest since the founding of Fairy Tail.

"Alright we got a team now we just need to prevent the people that want to kill the guild masters from reaching their goal." Erza said in a better mood than before.

The next morning the newly formed team had arrived at the train station with the sole exception of Erza. "Oh I'm so going to regret this later aren't I?" Naruto asked Lucy who could only shrug as she never worked with any of them besides Naruto and Natsu before.

The train slowly pulled in while Erza came walking up to them. Lucy gawked at the sheer amount of luggage she brought causing Naruto and Kurama to chuckle at her reaction. "Are we all ready to go?" Erza asked. Gray along with Natsu begun acting like buddies and head onto the train. The others nodded yes to the redhead showing that they were ready to leave. Before they boarded Naruto tapped Erza on her shoulder getting her to turn around.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" she asked.

"After this I want to see if we can how far you have come. So how bout when we get back we have a friendly spar in which afterwards Natsu will challenge you then I say something to distract him and you lay him out. You know, for shit's and giggle's." Naruto told her while she nodded to him.

"Alright I'll think about it. Now let's go." Erza said as she boarded the train.

When they had started to move Naruto turned a bit paler But Natsu was worse and he looked like he was ready to lose his breakfast. Lucy looked at Naruto and sighed "You know I kinda feel sorry for you Naruto." Lucy told him but he just waved it off with a weak motion with his hand.

"It's alright this isn't as bad as it would be for other dragon slayers. In fact I have it easier than they do in more ways than one." Naruto told her.

"Well then allow me-" Erza started to say but Naruto shook his head no.

"I know what you're about to do Erza and I won't fall for it like Natsu did." Naruto told the redhead who has a knocked out Natsu lying his head on her shoulder.

Lucy looked confused. "What do you mean?" she askedhim.

"Oh usually when Naruto or Natsu travels with her, Erza knocks them out. Well Naruto quickly learned to say no to her unlike Natsu since that flame brain still falls for it." Gray explained to her as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"So Erza tell us why someone wants to kill the old man and the other guild masters." Naruto said looking at the redhead.

"Alright here is what I overheard as I was coming back. The dark guild Eisenwald has stolen the ancient item called Lullaby from the vault of the magic council. I believe it was a man named Erigor the Reaper that killed all the guards before he stole the evil thing from its place of containment." Erza told them.

"Lullaby. What's Lullaby? Is it like a song used to put kids to sleep?" Lucy asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Your wrong. It's not a tune that you would want to put children to sleep with at night. It's a dark and ancient magic. Legend has it that Lullaby was created by the Dark Wizard Zeref four centuries ago. It has the ability to use a ancient type of death magic called The Death Song." Naruto told her as she nodded in understanding.

"That means we need to find these Eisenwald flunkies and stop them before they can reach the guild master's meeting and use Lullaby on them." Gray said while Erza nodded.

"Yes it also means if things turn for the worse we will need to be prepared." she said as he nodded.

Lucy then gained a curious look "If you don't mind me asking you this then may I know what kind of Magic do you guy's possess? I know Naruto and Natsu possess Dragon Slayer Magic but aside from them I know nothing about you." Lucy told them.

Gray rubbed his chin with a hum and then looked at her, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know that." he told her.

"Yeah I guess that since we are working as a team we should know our teammates abilities." Erza agreed.

"I have the ability to use Ice-Make Magic." Gray said.

Lucy was shocked.

Erza cleared her throat gaining the blondes attention. "My magic is known as one of the easiest, but one of the most useful ones called Requip Magic. It allows for me to store many useful items and other assortments of things in a pocket dimension for safe keeping so that I can use it later on." the redhead told the female blonde.

"I uh I'm a Celestial Spirit mage." Lucy simply said to them.

"You know in my personal opinion I think that Gray's magic is much more flexible than mine." Erza said as th said man grinned.

"Oh so you mean something like this?" he asked as he made the symbol for Fairy Tail out of ice in his hand.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean." Erza says with a humored voice to the Ice Wizard.

"You know, I think I understand why you and Natsu have never gotten along since I joined the guild. I mean now that I think about it with you being ice and Natsu being fire it was simply saying that you and him used opposing elements that made me understand why." Lucy said as he nodded.

"Yeah and unlike Natsu, me and Naruto get along just fine. I mean why wouldn't we, i know he don't use ice but he has helped me create some devastating attacks if I ever needed them." he told the buxom blond.

"So Naruto can you please tell me how many elements you can use?" she asked.

"Fine if you'll just shut up and quit asking me." Naruto said to her. "Everyone in Fairy Tail knows that me and Natsu were raised by dragons. What they don't know is that my father Bahamut is an Ancient being who remembers how to use a forgotten power called Tremor. More specifically he is more ancient than Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse by nearly 1000 years. He has the ability to use the five basic elements of nature due to him having lived so long. He can combine these elements to create a sub-element as I like to call them, although he never taught all of them to me besides my Earth Dragon Slayer Magic as well as my Tremor which empower's it." Naruto told her as she nodded her head.

"What sub-elements can he use?" she asked him.

"Well he can use pretty much all of them if he wants to. He can also use Lava, Iron, Scorch as I like to call it, Steam, Explosive which is good for certain battles, Storm which allows him to manipulate the weather. And last but not least is the tremor and the elemental combination in cosmic." Naruto told her.

"What elements does he use to make these -exactly?" Lucy asked him.

"Well for Ice he would combine Water or Sea Magic with Wind or Sky. For Lava it takes a combination of Fire and Earth Magic to make something like actual lava. For Scorch it takes a combination of Fire and Wind or Sky Magic to use. For Iron it takes a combination of uh... huh I don't remember if it took a combination or not but I'll think about it later." he said as he rubbed his chin.

"Now for Explosion Magic, which by the way I hardly ever saw him use as it was dangerous, uses a combination of Earth and Lightning Magic. Steam Magic is made through the combination of Fire and Water or Sea Magic hence the name Steam. And next is Storm. Storm uses the combination of Water or Sea Magic and Lightning Magic so that he can use it." Naruto told her.

"And what about Cosmic? What combination does it use?" she asked him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Cosmic? What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Back at the guild you called out, "Meteor fist" so what does it use?" she asked him.

Naruto laughed, "I don't use Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic, that was a technique I was taught, it's nothing but Magic Empowered punch." he told her.

When the train stopped in Onibus Station they got off, after Naruto woke up Natsu by an elbow to the head, the train which soon departed to head to the guild master's meeting. "You think that these Eisenwald fellows are still here?" Gray asked Erza.

She shrugged at him showing she didn't know. "Don't know, but then again the only way we can know is if we go looking to find out." she told him.

"Hey uh guys I think we have forgotten someone." Gray said.

Naruto looked around to see who could have been left behind and saw that Kurama wasn't there with them. "OH MY GOD WE LEFT KURAMA BEHIND!" he exclaimed as he turned around and started to chase after the train..

Erza and the others quickly caught up and stopped the train where Naruto quickly re-boarded and found a napping Kurama in the seat he had fallen asleep in. He also saw a weird and creepy looking skull flute with three eyes stop rolling beside his feet. "Huh? What is this?" he asked nobody in particular.

"That would be my flute." a voice said from behind him.

"Oh uh yeah sorry it's just I've never seen one with such a design before." Naruto said seriously as he then began holding it up to look at it better.

"It's a magical flute dumbass." the man commented.

"And what kind of magic does it play, I suppose with a visage like this it can't be too good." Naruto said.

"It plays a song called Melody of Death." the man said.

"How much you want for it?" he asked setting off alarms in the guys head.

"Careful bub I'm with the Eisenwald guild and we don't take kindly to things of ours being taken." he said.

"Oh so I was right in thinking that this was Lullaby?" Naruto asked mockingly. "You know I too am from a guild. It just so happens to one of if not the most powerful guild called Fairy Tail. You know I think it would be best if I destroyed this demonic thing so it doesn't hurt anyone." Naruto said.

"You better not you Fairy scum." the man said angrily.

He then heard the loudspeaker announce that the emergency stop was a false alarm and they would continue in a moment.

"Oh crud. Well I'll see you later." Naruto said placing the flute to his forehead and giving a mock salute before he jumped out of the window with both Kurama and the demonic flute in hand as the train began to move forward once again and was soon out of sight.

Kurama woke up groggily. "Ugh where are we? Did we arrive at Onibus yet?" he asked.

"Buddy we're way past Onibus by his point. You know I was curious as to why it was so quiet on the train and I guess we accidentally forgot you." Naruto said to the cat.

"What! How could you forget the one person-"Cat" Naruto stated-that's been there with you for everything?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but the good news is we have Lullaby in our possession now." Naruto said as the rest of the group walks up.

"So you managed to find him that's good news." Erza said as Naruto walked up to her.

"That's not all. I obtained Lullaby from one of the Eisenwald flunkies as well. We need to make sure it stays out of their hands so could you put this in your requip dimension thing?" he asked the surprised redhead.

She nods and with a small glow it disappears from sight. "We managed to get a magic vehicle so we could catch up with you." Erza told him.

"And by that I am guessing you mean stole it." he said as she nodded. "Good that means we just need to outpace them and reach the guild master's before they do and people get hurt or worse they get killed by some idiots." he said as he climbed up on the machine and attached the SE plug to his arm.

"What are you doing I was the one who was driving." Erza said.

"We need to preserve our energy as much as possible. With me having the largest amount of magic it is best if I were to drive." he replied.

"What about your motion sickness?" she asked him as he gave a look.

"Do we really need to do this NOW?!" he said to her.

Complying with the now frustrated blonde she got in the vehicle with the others and Naruto started to drive to the guild master's meeting quickly.

After driving for nearly a hour Naruto looked through the window with a worried expression on his face, "It's Eisenwald. They've taken a train and are now ahead of us. The guy I stole Lullaby from is also dead." he said.

"What!" they all exclaimed as they climbed out of the vehicle. When they got out of the vehicle they did see that the man was indeed very dead. "This is bad. Eisenwald are probably now way ahead which means we need to move and we need to move now." Naruto said as they rushed back to the vehicle and quickly left with Erza driving once again.

* * *

Meanwhile with Makarov

* * *

Makarov was sitting at a table with Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild and Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus guild drinking a beer. "You know Makky I'm a bit jealous of you. I mean who wouldn't be when you have the one people call the the man closest to The Will of Earth or Son of Bahamut the TRUE king of dragons and the strongest man. And I also heard that one of your members also gave someone a rude awakening as well." Bob says to Makarov with dramatic hand motions.

Makarov only hears him talk about Lucy. "Oh you must be talking about my newest recruit Lucy. Yeah she did and she's also got a body that most women would kill for." Makarov says.

Master Goldmine sighs at this "You know Master Makarov you shouldn't talk about one of your member's like that." he says.

"You know Makky I think that your wizards may get a bit to spirited one day and destroy an entire city." Bob says.

Master Goldmine nods in agreement "I agree with Master Bob, Makarov. Even the council is afraid that it'll happen one day." he says.

Makarov then hears the magic bird calling his name causing him to turn around. When he holds out his hand the bird drops a letter in his hand. "Ah a letter wonder who it's from." Makarov says as he opens the seal. In a flash of light a silhouette of Mira appears.

_"Oh_ _hello master it's good to see you've arrived at the meeting safely." _the silhouette says.

The men crowd around to get a better look. "See boy's this little cutie is our poster girl Mirajane. Grab some looks while you still can." Makarov says.

Mira's letter soon continues where Mira left off. _"Oh Master I have such great news for_ you.-Really-_Naruto, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy along with Kurama have formed a team together." _Mira says as she shocks Makarov.

_"What an amazing combination isn't it?" _Mira asked him. Makarov could actually feel his heart stop beating. _"I actually think that this may be our strongest team since yours." _Mira says.

Makarov soon started to shake as he started to think _"Oh no we're doomed. They actually teamed up together. Who did I manage to piss off in my past life enough for something like this to happen."_

"I guess the council had a good reason to be afraid after all." Master Goldmine said as Makarov collapsed onto his back.

Makarov was still thinking along the lines _"I really can't believe it, those four alone could destroy a city but Naruto could destroy about three cities or a country. I better hurry up and leave so that nothing crazy happens before I return to the guild. No wait I should just leave now, but if I do then the other Masters will think I'm insane or something."_

* * *

Naruto then sticks his head out and starts to yell "Erza we need to speed up, but don't overload the SE plug." at Erza.

"I know. Hang on." she yells back as she pushes more magic into the vehicle making it go faster. She suddenly stops the car making Naruto nearly hit his head. Sticking his head out of the window he saw a column of smoke rise into the air.

"Dammit we were to late and now they've done this." Naruto growled. They ran inside to see a manager telling people that a train derailed but they didn't believe it. "Ok let's sneak in and take them out. It'll be a thousand times easier than you knocking them out and then run in anyways." Naruto said as the group nodded in agreement and snuck by the man telling everyone what had 'happened'.

Naruto was in the lead with Erza and the others behind him. "Knowing that the Eisenwald guild is here shouldn't the army be here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but it may already be to late." Erza said.

"We can't let that slow us down. We need to focus on the people that are here setting up a pathetic attempt of an ambush behind the doors." Naruto said gaining looks of surprise from his comrades.

They soon walked through the doors where they saw the rest of the Eisenwald guild with a white haired man wielding a scythe standing before them. "I see you insects finally made it. Now I'm only going to say this once hand over the Lullaby flute to me or else I'll kill you." the man said.

"Uh huh and then you kill us either way so it's a lose-lose situation for us but a lose-win situation for you guys." Naruto said gaining the man's attention.

"And did I ask for mouth from you you stupid insect? Now I'm being nice here and here you are being rude. Now I am only going to ask you one more time. Hand it over or die." he demanded.

"Sorry but I have a question. Were you planning on telling your guilds-men that you were planning to throw them to the dogs and kill them with Lullaby and then go after the guild masters or did you leave that out of your little plan Erigor?" Naruto possibly lied as the rest of the guild now glared at Erigor.

"What did you say?" Erigor growled out.

"Oh it's just that since we're at a train station with loudspeakers which I assume if, and this is a very big if mind you, you did get your hands on Lullaby you would broadcast it over the rest of the city to kill countless people for your sick and twisted pleasure. But did you know that regardless of they heard it or not that your friends would die due to you playing the death song of Lullaby." Naruto said to the man.

"I don't care what you say. When I kill the guild-masters then I, Erigor the Reaper, will then go after the king and when he dies the world is as good as mine." he says as he leaps into the air and starts to hover shocking a couple of the Fairies, "Well then I guess it's time I put you in your place insect scum." Erigor said. "Men kill them all and bring me the Lullaby." he ordered them and then disappeared.

"Yeah I don't think so." Naruto said as he gets ready for a fight.

Naruto then turns back towards his friends. "Alright guys go after Erigor and stop him before he does something we can't stop." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Gray asked.

"I'll be fine these ants they are not much compared to me. Besides we still have Lullaby in our possession which means we hold the advantage. Erza if he manages to get hold on one of our friends bring Lullaby out and threaten to break it. If he doesn't comply with your wishes break it anyways you got it?" Naruto asked her.

Erza nods her head and motions for Natsu, Gray and Lucy to follow her. When they left only Naruto and Kurama stood in front of them.

"Alright let's make some bones break." Kurama said.

Naruto nods and takes a deep breath "BRING IT._"_ Naruto shouts as the Eisenwald men charge him. The men stop when they see what comes out of the next ten seconds.

Naruto then expels a large amount of air pressure from swinging his Bisento towards the group of now wide eyed men with tremendous force. They bring up their defenses but due to their composition, and because a considerable number of them have been dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, he easily destroyed what defenses were put up against the attack.

When the technique ends Naruto stands in front of a pile of defenses and a scared group of men. One of them then notices who Naruto truly is. "Hey that is Naruto D. Newgate the strongest man in the world." he says as the men started to get greedy looks. They then start to hurl multiple spells of elements at him. But in a shocking move the elemental attacks gets sent away by him when he swings his bisento once again.

"What how is that even possible?" one of the flunkies asked.

"I don't get it he's supposed to be the Quake Dragon slayer." another says.

Naruto shakes his head at them. "I'm not just the Quake Dragon Slayer." Naruto says as he drew his arms to his side, "I am also a Earth Dragon Slayer. Feel my wrath "**Earth Dragon's: Gigant Gauntlet"**. Naruto says as he clasps his hands together then outstretched his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth, "And now I summon "**Earth Dragon's Gigant Embrace" **he says as he whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within.

Looking over the trapped men Naruto could only smirk as they continued to cough up a lung as they tried to draw in a breath of air from being squeezed so tightly by the stone hands. Naruto shakes his head. "Honestly I am a bit disappointed in you guys. Y'all didn't even stand up against one of my weaker versions of that real technique." Naruto said looking at the group.

"And yet I find myself talking to nobody so I think I'm just going to knock out the rest of you and then be on my way." he says to nobody in particular and then walks around and knocks those still awake into the world of unconsciousness ties them up and heads after the others with Kurama right behind him. Kurama sighs which causes Naruto to look at him "What's the matter with you?" Naruto asks him.

"Oh it's just I thought that those guys would put up a better fight than they did. Guess I was proven wrong." Kurama said which made Naruto nod in agreement.

"Yeah what a disappointment." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Erza and the others had been surrounded by a cage of wind courtesy of Erigor who was now cackling like a madman which wasn't far from the truth. "Now insects I'm only going to be nice this once and let you go. But in order for that to happen I need you to hand me the Lullaby flute. Now you either hand it over to me or I will not be kind and I will have to shred you with my wind, and trust me when I say it'll be messy and nothing will be left." Erigor gloated to them.

"No. We know you're going to kill us regardless. So take our offer and shove it up your ass." Gray shouted out to Erigor causing him to growl.

"Very well then scum prepare to meet the reaper." Erigor says as he give a maniac laugh. Suddenly a fist appears and lashes out where it comes into contact with what appeared to be a invisible wall. Suddenly the air cracked where it unleashed a powerful shockwave impacted the wall of air and caused it to bulge to the side as it contained the power to destroy the world with a bit of struggle. Seeing this caused Erigo to laugh as he turned to face Naruto who held his arm out showing it was he who unleashed the powerful blast, "You can't break it like that, it's practically indestructible you fool." he said with a laugh.

Naruto growled as he drew his arm back, "Well i guess we will have to see about that." he declared as he launched a far more powerful blast at the wall of air causing it to explode in a whirlwind of air that forced everyone to cover their faces except Naruto who was watching Erigor to make sure he didn't escape.

"What the hell?" Erigor gawked as he looked around at the site, "H-how did y-you..." Erigor stuttered as Naruto walked forward.

"Beat your barrier of wind. Simple really I just crushed it. It was really easy if you think about it. Unstoppable force meets a supposedly unmovable power. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. With the meet and greet now out of the way. Erigor the Reaper I hereby judge you guilty of a multitude of crimes that have put you on a wanted list a mile long. It is in the best interest for you that you surrender now and save yourself a couple bones." he told Naruto told him, "Unless you want to fight and i will happily oblige you." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Erigor smirked at the man, "Well show me what you can do insect." Erigor attempted to taunt him. It didn't work as Naruto just kept looking at him with the same face that was void of emotions.

"Ok then, don't say i didn't warn you. Erza I want you and the others to head to clover and deliver the flute to the Master's, and don't stop whatever you do alright. I'll catch up in a little bit ok." Naruto said still looking at Erigor.

Erza nods her head and motions for the others to follow. Naruto looks at Kurama and speaks "You better go with them bud. There is no telling how bad this could get so go after them and listen to what Erza says alright." Naruto tells the cat who nods and flies away after the redhead. Naruto then turns back to face Erigor who was now chuckling a sinister laugh at him.

"Well that was a bold move fly, but now with your backup gone there is nobody to save you from the reaper." Erigor said trying to scare him.

"Yeah save your theatrics for the real reaper they don't work on me and they won't work on the real deal so let's just skip through all the bullshit monologues where the good guy tells the bad guy they will stop them where the bad guy does his evil speech and all that good fun shit I don't care to hear from you." Naruto told Erigor.

"Saves me the trouble of telling you that you're going down anyways fly." Erigor responds to him.

"Well normally I'm a person that doesn't want to cause much damage to a building or city block, but for you I'm willing to make an exception. Now I'm ready to break some bones. Get ready Erigor cause I'm coming for you." Naruto says with a gleam that was telling of unforetold power flashing in his eyes.

"Bring it." Erigor says as he flies at Naruto.

Naruto just draws back a fist enveloping in a Quake bubble "It's just too easy._" _Naruto calls out as he launches the fist at Erigor. When the fist connects Erigor is sent flying through the wall where he then crashes through several more walls before he finally stops. Standing up he wipes some blood that comes out of his mouth before he licks it off his hands and chuckles. He then sees Naruto standing at the first hole that he had made with his body waiting impassively for him to come back.

Erigor draws back his scythe and starts to run at Naruto as fast as he could. Bringing the weapon up to cleave him into from top to bottom he swings the scythe while Naruto stands impassively. What happens next begins to make Erigor sweat. His scythe breaks against skin… a skin that was made out of a shiny reflective metal. "My "**Earth Dragon's Heavy Metal" **isn't something that you should take lightly Erigor." he told the man serious;y, "In all actuality this is me transforming my skin into pretty much _Iron Scales _from a iron dragon with how hard i made my skin._" _Naruto tells him.

Erigor jumps back to gain some distance from the ironclad human. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to come up with a plan so he could kill the kid in front of him, but so far he was drawing a blank. He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto calls out another spell "**Earth Dragon's Rush Rock" **Naruto calls out causing the earth to transform into a series of hands that bombard Erigor. Erigor flips and spins around the hands until he is struck in the stomach and is sent sliding back across the ground as his flight spell is interrupted. Jumping up Naruto raises his arm up before he brings it down with great force. The force of the swing tears the ground apart and throws the once standing Erigor back through a wall. Naruto draws his head back and inhales deeply as a image of a dragon appears behind him. It was a massive dragon (approx 180 feet (55m) long) with a tail the same length as his body, with platinum scales tougher than any shield made by man and blue eyes, the exact color of which was hard to specify and may have depended on its mood. Erigor gasps at the sight of the dragon, but Naruto pays no heed to this and calls out "**Earth Dragon's: ROAR" **After gathering enough magic power in his mouth, Naruto shapes it into a powerful tornado which he effectively emits and sends towards Erigor. Such tornado possesses an immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of rock in the process, and almost shred's Erigor's body apart.

Erigor barely managed to dodge the lethal attack before he growls. First this insect stands up to him and steals the Lullaby flute from him, and now he nearly killed him with only three moves. And to add insult to the wounds he hadn't landed a single strike on him not counting the ones the insect allowed him to. He then covers his hand in his wind magic and calls out **"Magic Wind Palm"** and sends out a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets, but still much to his anger his target just swipes it away with his metal covered hand again.

"You're making this to easy for me man, and I've given you plenty of chances to cut me down. What's the matter you can't handle the pressure?" Naruto taunts Erigor making him mad.

"I'll show you why I'm called the reaper. Now DIE **"Storm Bringer"** Erigor calls out. Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the blonde dragon slayer. A powerful tornado is generated, which spins and strikes the Naruto, who still stands impassively, as it tries cutting him with wind blades.

Naruto just yawns before he raises a wall of earth that easily blocked the attack before he lowered it like he was about to talk about the weather, much to Erigor's rage. "Seriously... I think that I may have been overestimating you. Guess we all have our disappointments to live with." Naruto told him. "If i wanted to fight a child i would have asked Natsu to fight me, you on the other hand don't even compare to him." he told Erigor, "Oh well, we all can't have what we want." Naruto tells him before he draws back his head again.

**"EARTH DRAGONS ROAR"** Naruto calls out as he spits out a vortex of earth straight at Erigor, who was still standing with a still intact wall behind him, and since it was so widespread he couldn't dodge it. When it connected with him he could actually feel the strength of the attack, before it suddenly stopped.

"What you thought I was going to make your end nice and quick. Oh no buddy boy. for all your sick thoughts and cruel things you have done I'm going to give you a righteous punishment. I know that when I die I won't be spared a punishment by the reaper for killing, but I think for you he'll make an exception. Now let's give that pretty head of yours a few new mark's eh?" Naruto said letting the Iron skin disappear from his body.

"Now then, let's begin." Naruto says breathing heavily, not used to using other spells outside his element, and with that a beating he had never experienced begun.

The minute Naruto finishes he breathes a bit heavier, but he is fine with what is done. He sighs as he looks down at the beaten Erigor, "You know I think I like you better like this Erigor. I think I'll just leave you here for the army to come get since you're so nice to have evaded capture for the past six years. But remember if we ever cross paths again I'll actually go through with my promise unlike today." Naruto tells him before he grabs the back of Erigor's head and slams a knee to his face and breaks his nose in the process as he is knocked unconscious.

He then sinks into the earth and senses the land around him before he shoots off for a specific spot. Speeding up a bit he shoots out of the ground and lands on the roof of the vehicle gaining Erza and the other's attention "Is it done?" Erza asked him.

Naruto nods his head, "If you must know I didn't kill him. I left him alive and since the army was on their way they'll apprehend the entire Eisenwald guild soon." Naruto tells the redhead.

"That's good to hear. I'm almost out of magic power so wanna take over while I get some of my energy back?" she asks him.

"Yeah let's just wait until we're off the tracks." Naruto told her as she nodded in agreement.

"So was the fight easy?" Erza asked.

"Not that easy but he was not that strong." Naruto told her.

"That is good to hear."she said as he nods.

When Erza stopped the magic vehicle Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Kurama climbed out of the machine and saw Naruto. Kurama almost immediately latched onto his leg and hugged it. Gray nodded his head to the blond male in a job well done. Lucy smiled at him as she waved hello to the other blond who easily returned it. "Well that ruckus over, I think it's time that we head to the guild master's meeting and hand over the Lullaby flute and head home." Naruto said as the others nodded quite easily as it had been a long day of trying to keep them safe.

Naruto then climbed into the driver's seat and attached the SE plug to his arm while Erza climbed inside to get a bit of rest. Now that Eisenwald was out of the way and the Lullaby flute was in their possession they could make their way to the meeting without any interruptions, which also meant they could travel at a steadier pace than before where they were rushing after the Eisenwald guild and try to stop them.

Upon arriving they saw the Master's leaving to head home. Naruto tapped Erza on the shoulder to get her attention. "It's time. Hand me the Lullaby and I'll take the responsibility of handing it over to the Master." Naruto said to the redhead. Nodding her head the redhead held out her hand where it glowed for a second before Lullaby appeared in her hands. Handing it over to the blond he nodded his head and walked over to the Master's. "Master Makarov. Master Makarov." Naruto called out to the old man getting his attention.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked the blond.

Naruto gave a polite bow to the elderly man, "I came here to turn this magic item over to a guild Master so they could place it back into the council's custody." he answered as he handed the flute over to him.

Surprised to see the item he nodded as the rest of Naruto's team came walking over, "You did a good thing turning this over to me Naruto. I can only imagine what could have happened if this fell into the wrong hands." Makarov told him.

Bob walked up to the blond "Oh Naruto honey you're looking absolutely ravishing. How have you been since you left the guild to return home?" Bob asked the now disturbed blond.

"Uh I've been good Master Bob." he replied to him. He was a really strange man.

"You know young Jenny has been asking where you went right?" Bob asked him causing the blond to sigh.

"Yeah and when you see her next time tell her I said hi." Naruto told him sarcastically as he walked over to Goldmine. "Master Goldmine it's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto asked as he simply nodded to the blonde.

"Yeah it has my boy. I reckon you had to get pretty wild in order to stop the person who stole the Lullaby flute to return it here." Goldmine said to the blond who nodded at him.

_**"I grow tired of all of this."**_ a deep voice says out of nowhere. Naruto turns to where the voice came from and saw Makarov looking down at the flute in his hands.

"Hey don't look at me, it was the flute." he said as he dropped the now smoking instrument.

"Guy's i think we have a problem here." Naruto said as Gray nodded his head.

"Well we should prepare for it then." Gray told everyone as he removed his jacket.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Lucy asked him although she was ignored.

In a flash of light Lullaby stood in front of them in it's true form.

_"And now I claim all your souls." _Lullaby said.

"Yeah not going to happen." Naruto said as he stomped on the earth as he gave a call of "**Earth Dragon's Giga Pick" **where he raised his arms causing a large spire of earth made of solid diamond to rise out of the earth with him standing on it, "I'll hold it down, you guy's take it down." Naruto ordered.

"Right!" the group called back.

"Wait don't do it there,you'll destroy the meeting hall!" Makarov cried out in vain.

Naruto slammed his palm into his diamond spire, "**Earth Dragons: Giga Lock" **he called out. This caused the earth to rise up and take the shape of large hands where they reached out and grabbed Lullaby, "Do it now." he ordered his team.

Natsu drew a deep breath as he called upon his fire, "**Fire Dragons: Roar" **the rose haired teen called out.

Gray no longer had a shirt on and he drew his arm over to a palm before he gave a call of, "**Ice Make: Lance" **where several spears of Ice appeared and rushed at the monster.

Erza had changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor and had several swords surrounding her, "**Heaven's Wheel: Scattered Petal's" **she cried out as she launched a barrage of deadly weapons at the giant tree-like monster.

Lucy pulled out a golden key and gave a call of, "**Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus" **where the pervy bull she had known her whole life appeared and gave a loud moo before he threw his ax at the weird monster of death. With that the attacks swirled together and impacted Lullaby with a powerful explosion. When the smoke died down it showed Lullaby was still alive, but was covered in a large number of holes.

The demon laughed, "_That was pathetic. I may have been injured, but that was nothing." _it said, "_I am a demon from the book of Zeref, now… hear the Melody of Death." _it said as it released what sounded like a fart.

Naruto scratched his head, "Either he sucks at magic or he's really embarrassed." he said before shrugging, "Yeah I'd embarrassed too if I couldn't get it up either bug guy." he called out to the monster. With that he summoned his magic again as he jumped off his perch, "**Earth Dragons: Hard Fist" **he called out as he struck the monster in the face crushing it and thus defeating the monster. Landing on the ground he swiped his hands clean and stepped out of the way as Lullaby fell.

However it didn't fall the way he wanted it to as it fell down right on top of the meeting hall and Naruto winced when he turned and saw the angry guildmaster's, "Uh. my bad." he said sheepishly.

Makarov jumped on Gray's back, "Fairy Tail, Tactical Retreat!" he screamed as he and his children ran away from the angry mob of guild master's while he laughed the whole way home. Ah it was good to be short sometimes, sure as hell beat the tall people as he got free looks up the girl's skirts-er back door-uh that came out wrong too… ok let's just say it let him perv on the girl's when they wore short skirts like Erza, who knew the redhead was a thong lover.

* * *

_**Adventreader221: Well that worked out quite well don't you think?**_

_**Phoenixlord42:Looks good. But this is insane you know that?**_

_**Adventreader221: What is?**_

_**Phoenixlord42: That we somehow GOT TO VEGAS CARE TO EXPLAIN?!**_

_**Adventreader221: *Points to the sky and shouts dramatically* MAGIC GIRL LEVIA-TAN GOT US HERE!**_

_**Phoenixlord42:*eye twitches then Snaps fingers and causes Adventreader221 to vanish into a magic circle* Bakayarou konayoru**_

_**Adventreader221: *Head pops up out of a black hole in the air* Smell ya later!**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Shove's Adventreader221's head back through the hole* NO YOU WON'T, AND IT'S SEE YOU ALLIGATOR!**_

_**Like and leave a Review and see you when the next update gets posted**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Adventreader221: Ahh what a day, can't get any better than this *Leans back and swallows some beer***_

**Phoenixlord42: Where are you located, where I am it's cloudy as shit.**

**Adventreader221: I'm in my happy place, everything's better when your at your happy place. Your Happy place looks like something off 22 Jump street where they're tripping off those drug's. Bad day?**

**Phoenixlord42: You are one insane motherfucker you know that?**

**Adventreader221: I prefer the term Legally Unstable, that way I get paid for being insane.**

**Phoenixlord42: Oh that must be nice, well please Enjoy the story.**

**Adventreader221: At least I will, I don't know about this guy. *Points to Phoenixlord42***

**Phoenixlord42: *Throws a bottle at Adventreader221***

"**Dragon/Etherious Demon Speech/Spell"**

_**'Dragon/Etherious demon Thought'**_

"Human/Etherious demon Speech"

_'Human/Etherious demon Thought'_

* * *

After their return to the guild Naruto was once again sitting in his chair with Mira serving him a hot meal that consisted of teriyaki noodles with a barrel of booze on the side. "So how was the mission Naruto?" Mira asked.

He grimaced at her "Yeah I kinda went a little overboard in a fight with a man named Erigor." Naruto said taking a couple of swallows from his booze.

"Oh really now? Do tell." Mira said in a singsong voice.

"Oi what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to pull a Erza, cuz it's not funny Mira-chan." Naruto told the silver haired beauty.

She raised a brow at the blonde Dragon Slayer "Oh really. Are you not going to say why you overestimated him, Naruto." Mira teased him.

"Nah knowing you you'll use it against me as blackmail or something." Naruto said taking a bite from his meal.

Erza then walked over to the bar and sat beside him "Hey Mira can I get a slice of strawberry cake and a glass of water." she ordered.

Mira nodded and went to get the redhead's snack. "You ready for our spar red?" Naruto asked as Mira came back with Erza's order which she happily ate.

"I said I'd think about it, and I haven't had time to do it blondie." Erza responded.

"Hey don't worry bout me I'm patient unlike Natsu." Naruto told her taking a large swig from the booze and then eating more of his meal.

Erza nodded in agreement "Ain't that the truth." she muttered.

After several minutes of thinking Naruto spoke "You know something red?" Naruto said looking at Erza.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it's time that I prove you wrong." Naruto said suddenly as the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"And what brought this on?" she asked him as he shrugged.

"Your mouthy attitude red. It sure has gotten rather good at talking the talk, but I wonder if you can walk the walk." Naruto told her.

Erza soon cracked a smile at him "Alright you've talked me into it blondie. Let's do this." she said standing up before she walked away.

Naruto grinned at the redhead and stood up to follow her. When he turned he saw Mira smirk at him. "And what does little Mira have on her mind?" Naruto jokes.

She waved her hand at him "Oh nothing, everything is just fine Naruto." she said with a small giggle causing him to shake his head at her.

The two then hear Natsu yell "ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP! LET'S GET THIS FIGHT STARTED GUYS AND I'M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER! NARUTO! ERZA! HURRY UP, I WANNA FIGHT TOO!" and then a crowd rushes out the door to watch them fight.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to enjoy this fight." Naruto said gulping down the last of his booze and walks calmly out the door.

When he gets outside he see's Cana taking bet's and walks over to her. "Okay which one you want to bet on?" the brunette asked.

"I bet that someone or something is going to interrupt the fight." Naruto said handing her five thousand jewels while she marks down his bet.

"You know for once I actually agree with you." Cana told him.

Naruto just laughed "Yeah it's just something that my gut is telling me Cana." he tells the alcoholic brunette while he scratches the back of his head.

Cana then stands up and yells "Alright the betting is over. Let the fight begin." and Makarov waves the staff he walked with while shouting for them to start. Erza immediately Requips her Sea Empress Armor on to cancel out most of Naruto's abilities as he sling glob's of mud at her before running up to throw punches and kicks at her which are all blocked by the redhead.

The fight is stopped when a magic barrier suddenly appears and stops the two in their place. When everyone turns to see who stopped the fight they see it's a council frog messenger. "This fight is hereby over." the messenger says before it clears its throat and speaks in a louder voice "May I have your complete attention please. I come here on orders from the magic council." the frog messenger says while Natsu runs away screaming he'll never be taken alive.

The messenger just ignores the running pink haired teen as it looks at Naruto who was collecting his money from the brunette. "As a result of the Eisenwald guilds attempted assassination of the guild-masters a few days ago a member of Fairy Tail has been charged with seventeen counts of property damage, seventy eight counts of assault, and one count of attempted murder.-To be fair I was trying to stay alive since he wanted to kill me. I simply returned the favor except I didn't kill him out of kindness- Naruto of Fairy Tail you are hereby placed under arrest." the messenger says reading the charges against him while ignoring the blonde's excuse.

Everyone was shocked to hear that one of their own was getting arrested for such things. Makarov nearly had a heart attack at the possible amount of money the guild owed for the property damages alone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he knew this was a possibility of happening and walked over to the messenger and simply said to take him away, and disappeared with the messenger as the magic circle that the messenger place dissolved as well.

Upon arriving at the magic council Naruto has magic cuffs placed on him that stop's his ability to use magic. "Follow me please, and don't try to escape." the guard says to him. Nodding his head Naruto follows the guard through the halls before he is ushered through a set of large door's and is shown a pedestal he was to stand on while the guard exits the chamber. A man then takes a gavel and bangs it down several times to gain order among the council.

"This meeting is now in session." a man says loudly before he clears his throat so he could speak better. "Ladies and gentlemen of the magic council before you stands one Naruto of Fairy Tail." the man says opening up the case he had in front of him. Naruto looks up at the council and notices that out of all of them only a couple appear to be around his age while all the others were around the Master's age. Speaking once again Naruto clears his head to pay attention

"Naruto you stand before us with charges placed upon you due to your involvement with the fight against the dark guild Eisenwald. We have taken the fact that you stopped most of the main member's with one Erigor the Reaper as the main constituent of this plan. However that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Due to the fact you destroyed most of the train station that Eisenwald took over the damage alone has caused you to have been called here to face punishment." he said to him.

Naruto nods his head as he knew that actions always had a consequence. "The charges placed are no less than seventeen counts of property damage, seventy eight counts of assault, and one count of attempted murder. How do you plead young man?" the leader of the council asked him.

Naruto clears his throat, "I know my guild is very, and I do mean very, reckless since every time one of us takes a mission something is either broken or destroyed in the process in which someone gets hurt. I try my damndest to be careful where I choose to fight but when it came to the Eisenwald incident I couldn't afford to hold back or I would have been killed by Erigor. However, that doesn't mean I will take to someone threatening my guild Master lying down." Naruto tells him.

"We didn't ask for your opinion on it, we asked how do you plead." the man said with a growl.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man, "Oh please save the theatrical bullshit for someone who is actually in trouble old man." he told Org.

"You would do well to remember that you are in the presence of the Magic Council which presides over all guild related labor. It is through the action's you did yesterday that we don't disband your guild anyways." a old woman states.

Naruto snort's, "Ok, say that you do that, then what happens? A bunch of wizard's that are not good at controlling themselves begin to look for work, and when they do they do it the way they know best. And we all know that they only have one way they work, destruction." he says. He clears his throat, "Now I don't mean to be or sound rude, but if you were in the shoes of any one of the Guild Master's and I was a member of Eisenwald who was planning on killing I would be pissed off to all holy hell." he said.

"The young man does indeed prove a point." a old man with a chef's hat say's, "I know I often side with Fairy Tail, but the young lad does bring up some very convincing evidence." the elderly man states.

Naruto nods his head and bows to the man with his hands clasped together as if he were praying. A lovely woman with dark hair smiles, "I agree with Councilmen Yajima. While he did cause a bit of damage, he was doing it for the good of the people. Eisenwald is labeled a Dark Guild for a reason and was ordered to disband if they continued to take the Assassination Job Requests and yet they didn't. I do believe that we are as much to blame as Naruto-kun is." she said sweetly as she winked at him. Oh yeah, extra nookie tonight… if he wasn't in jail.

Org growled in annoyance. While the man did bring up good evidence that he was in the right, he was also supposed to be getting punished for doing damage to government property. However, he also knew if he threw the man in jail he would be labeled a hypocrite for doing so. Banging his gavel down a couple of times he sighed in annoyance, "Naruto D. Newgate, while it is my idea that you should be thrown in jail for doing the things you did during your confrontation with the Eisenwald Guild it is also been brought to light that the council has been… for a lack of better words, lax in their duties. Now as much as I dislike the idea of doing this, I have no other choice but to release you." he said banging the gavel down twice more. Naruto grinned in victory, EXTRA NOOKIE YAY!

Removing the cuff's Naruto nodded his head to the council and went to walk out of the room. However before he could walk out the wall behind him exploded where Natsu came walking through the rubble with his hair dyed blonde where he was wearing a white jacket that belonged to Gray and had a long pole with a butcher knife tied to it. "I am Naruto D. Newgate, I don't know who you idiots are but this guy is a fake. Do you hear me? I am the most powerful person in the world, so you should be looking for me!" he says before be then begins to cause havoc throughout the room.

Naruto gains a blank look and look to the council, "Him you can arrest, he did the most damage as he burned down one of the train stations." he said before walking out leaving a shocked Natsu behind to suffer the night by being thrown in jail.

Natsu stops his rampaging and looks up at the angry council with the exception of the blue haired one and a young voluptuous woman with dark black hair who watch with a humored face. Natsu chuckles as he starts to rub the back of his head like Naruto does when he is embarrassed about something "Eh heh heh heh heh oops my bad." he says nervously.

The councilman just bangs the gavel a couple times before he says "Take him to the holding cells." and the guard does as he is ordered and takes Natsu to a cell for their punishment all the while Naruto gives Natsu a smile and waves at him as he is dragged away to his cell for the night.

Natsu gives the blonde a betrayed look, "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" he cried out.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "We are friends Natsu, but sometimes friends do need to let things happen for a reason. Have a nice night in the cell's Natsu." he said before walking away.

"What?" Natsu asked him, only to be dragged away screaming about how life was unfair.

That night Naruto did indeed have his nookie with Ultear, and boy was she a moaner. She would be walking with a limp for a few days that's for sure. If only Mira could've joined in it would have been so much better. When Naruto returned to the guild later that day he see's Mystogan walking out of the guildhall, "Mystogan." Naruto greets him as he passes him.

"Naruto." Mystogan greets as he passes him as they continue to walk their own way.

When he walks into the guild he sees everyone waking up from the sleep spell that as cast. As he walks over to his chair to sit down he hears people complain about how they were put to sleep. "So who is Mystogan again, cause I don't think I've met him before." Lucy says as she stands up.

"He's one of the few S-Rank wizards we have. The thing is every time he comes here to get a job he puts us all to sleep." Gray says.

"Not to mention nobody besides the master has seen his face." Elfman says rubbing his head.

"I have." a voice calls from the second floor gaining their attention while Naruto stays quiet.

"Laxus." Elfman says a little surprised.

"Well what a treat." Wakaba grumbles.

Naruto walks over to her with Kurama in tow "That's the Master's grandson Laxus. He's also a contender for the strongest. But he's kind of a dick to most of us." Naruto tells her before he looks at Laxus.

"You guy's do know that ol Mysty is shy. I don't know why you bother him and his privacy so quit digging your noses where they don't belong." the powerful blonde says to them.

"Hey Laxus when was the last time you were here six months or something like that right?" Naruto asked him.

Laxus lets out a chuckle "Ah my old rival it's been quite a while hasn't it. Last time we fought we couldn't determine a winner to see who was stronger." Laxus said to Naruto.

"Yeah but then again we only used our hand to hand combat and not our magic abilities like usual so there is that." Naruto says nonchalantly. Lucy looks at Naruto in shock. How was he able to stand against such a brute of man.

"LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Natsu screams out to the muscular blond who sighs in annoyance.

"Sorry pipsqueak but I just back and want to take a nap. Why don't you ask your cold hearted boyfriend to fight you." Laxus responds to the pinkette which riles him up.

"That's it your ass is mine." Natsu yells as he charges, but Makarov just smacks him to the floor with a giant fist.

"You know you can't go up to the second floor Natsu so don't even think about it." the old man tells him. The old man then looks at Laxus "Laxus if you want that sleep of your's then now is the best time to get it. Now go and quit antagonizing the other's." he ordered the man. Laxus grunts but does as he was told.

XxX

Later that night Naruto was working out in the lower basement when Mirajane comes running down with a scared look on her face. "Naruto I have terrible news." she said to him.

Naruto's stops his workout and grabs a towel and starts to wipe the sweat from his body. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Natsu, Happy, and Lucy have taken a S-Class Quest. Well technically it was Happy, but they still took it from the second floor." Mira says in a frightened tone.

"Well there isn't anything I can do about it." he says.

"But Naruto if you don't then there's no telling what the Master is going to do. And he already sent Gray after them but he hasn't even come back yet." she says.

"Mira I may be a S-class wizard, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hold their hand for everything. What happens when they return is on them, so you can't blame me for letting their action's bear the consequences for what comes when they return." Naruto tells her as he goes back to doing his workout. Kurama just watches as Mira nods her head and goes back out to tell the Master what she was told.

"That was a little rude don't you think?" Kurama asks him.

Naruto sighs at his friend "I know it was rude but we both know that that even if I went after them they would still get in trouble when they returned. Beside's, I think Natsu is in need of a lesson of knowledge from the old man." Naruto tells him.

"I know it's just I wanted to get some money so I could get some food." Kurama said with a whine. He really wanted some brisket, grilled to perfection so that it would be like cotton candy and dissolve in the mouth. Just thinking about it made his mouth water in hunger for his favorite meal.

Naruto just chuckles at his friends antics. "How about this, when I get done we'll take a A-class quest for a bit of extra cash and I'll buy a big brisket and cook it just for you." Naruto tells his friend.

Kurama has tears in his eyes, "You mean it?" he asked with a happy sob.

Naruto nods his head, "I mean it." he says.

"Will you grill it to the perfection that i like?" he asks with more tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Bud, it will be the best brisket you ever ate." he says.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT!" he says joyfully, "Now work that body and get a sweat going again. I want to see those muscles be twice as large as Laxus' are by the time we leave. You might be 7 feet 9 inches with good muscles and amazing looks, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO SLACK OFF!" Kurama yells out.

"You got it boss." Naruto joked as he pushed himself. When he finished his workout a half hour later he took a shower to clean off any sweat he had on his body and went upstairs. "That idiot when he gets back I'm grilling his ass as well as those other two for doing something so stupid." Naruto said as he sat down in his chair at a table.

Macao nodded. "Yeah and from what we just heard Happy was the one who done it." Macao said.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I know Gray is the more responsible of the two so if he didn't willingly tag along with them then he must've been talked into going. Even so Gray knows that a non-S-Class wizard stealing a S-Class quest is against the rules and they could be severely punished or even kicked out for doing something like that. If the Master doesn't kick his retarded ass out of the guild then I'm going to kick his ass until he learns not to do something so retarded. Lucy I won't hurt, but I'm sure Mira will talk some sense into her if Erza doesn't do it for her." Naruto said.

Macao only nods in agreement with the blond "I don't know about you but I sure do hope they survive because if they do come back I'm going to beat them into the ground with a hard training session." Naruto says grabbing a liquor barrel on the table that Mira placed for him.

"Well we can only hope they don't do something that comes back to haunt us." Mira says leaning on the table.

"Yeah we can only hope." Naruto agrees with her.

Three days pass by and still Natsu and the other's don't come back. But it was the evening of the third day they came back. "Hey guys we're back." Natsu shout out.

"Oh look who it is guy's Fairy Tail's resident dumbass." Naruto growls out.

"What did you call me?" Natsu yells at him.

"You heard me Natsu. You're a dumbass. I don't know a simpler way to put it." Naruto says with a growl that scares Lucy. "Let me lay it out in simple terms so you can understand. You have Happy go up to the second floor and steal the quest for Galuna Island and run off into the night with Lucy tagging along. We send Gray out after to stop you from doing something as stupid as you did so you wouldn't die and you talk him into going along with you. Then we send Erza after you guys and then you do the same thing with her." Naruto says as he starts to yell at his friend as his Magic Power begins to flow off his body where it began to shake the building.

"I just wanted to prove we could handle a S-Class quest." Natsu says as he takes a step back from Naruto.

"It doesn't matter Natsu. You're lucky to be alive right now. Did you know that when you stole that request that the Master considered kicking you, Happy and Lucy out of the guild?" Naruto asked as he took a step forward rumbling the ground as Natsu who shook his head no. "Well he certainly did. I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure Lucy doesn't have a place to return to so she can call a place home. You, I know for a fact aren't responsible enough to pay a bill to save your life since I am the one that's been looking after you all this time since you first found the guild." Naruto said.

"I am responsible." Natsu retorts back.

Naruto snorts in contempt "Oh really. If you're responsible to pay bills then tell me this. Who pays the light bill at our Apartment, and it's not Lucy's home but our home where we've lived for nearly seven years so we could see at night?" Naruto asked him.

"You do." he answered.

Naruto nodded his head "Yes that's right. Now can you tell me who pays for the water bill at our home, and once again it's not at Lucy's home but our home for the past nearly seven years so we didn't get thirsty during hot days and we didn't have anything cold to drink come on can you tell me?" Naruto asked him.

"You do." Natsu said.

"Yes again. Now can you tell me who pays for that Communication Lacrima you use to call our friends with?" Naruto asked him.

"You." he responds.

"Hot damn what do you know he has a fucking brain. Now can you tell me who buys the food that keeps the cupboard full so that we can eat every day and not go hungry?" he asked Natsu.

"You." Natsu said.

"Correct. Now can you tell me who goes out and buys the cleaning supplies so the house stays clean?" he asked.

This time Natsu only points at him. "I want a answer not a finger Natsu." Naruto says.

"You." Natsu says quietly.

"Yes. Now can you tell me who buys the toiletries and all the other stuff we need to keep ourselves properly hygened every day so we can work without people saying we stink or our breath smells bad?" Naruto asked.

"You do." Natsu whispered.

"What was that I don't think that I can hear your voice could you speak a bit louder?" Naruto asked cupping his ear.

"You do." Natsu says.

"Ding ding ding ding we have a winner. Now I want you to take whatever you got for a reward from Galuna Island and hand it to Lucy." he says clearly upset, "I want you to remember this Natsu. I don't do this to be mean, I do this so you learn not to reel other people along for something so damned reckless ever again you hear?" Naruto said as Natsu did as he was told.

"You're like a brother to me Natsu and I don't want to see you get removed from the guild for something so stupid." Naruto says.

"I... *sigh* you're right. I was irresponsible to have done that, and there's nothing I can do to change it bro. Good news is that we stopped another demon of Zeref in the process so that's a plus right?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that you're still in trouble." Naruto says.

"Damn it." Natsu whined.

"I think it's best if you go to the Master's office, the three of you, he has something he wants to say to you." Naruto tells them as he walks away.

Sitting in his chair he sighs heavily.

"You know you didn't have to grill him so hard right?" Mira asked him.

"If I don't then he could end up dead. I grill him to protect him. I won't lose another family member even if we aren't really related." Naruto tells her. It was a few minutes later that Natsu and the other's came out of the Master's office.

"So how'd it go?" Mira asked them.

"Well it wasn't good but then again it wasn't bad either." Lucy said.

"Well that's a good thing as it just shows that the Master cares." she said as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Well I think it's best if we all go home and get some rest. It's been a long evening for some of us and I'm sure we all could use a bit of shut eye." Naruto said as everyone readily agreed. "Natsu I expect to see you at our house tonight for dinner." Naruto said looking at Natsu who nodded. When everyone had left Naruto stood up and walked into the Master's office. Knocking on the door he heard Makarov grant him permission to enter, "Hey gramp's, can i ask you something?" he asked Makarov.

"Technically you just did, but yes you can." he said to Naruto.

"Master did you really have to let them off with only a slap to the wrist like you did?" Naruto asked Makarov.

"Yes my boy. You see the world is a cruel place, but as old as I am one needs to learn to be a little lenient to those who need it. Why don't we go home and call it a night." Makarov said.

Naruto nodded his head and left Makarov's office and went home. When he got home he was actually surprised to see not only Natsu there with Happy but Lucy was with him as well. "I didn't know you guys lived here. It's more well kept than I thought before." Lucy said.

"It's because Naruto likes things neat and well kept." Kurama says flying into the kitchen. Lucy turns to see Naruto nod in agreement before he follows the cat.

"So what did you have to do to get the Master to let us stay in the guild?" Natsu asked from the living room.

"Nothing. When the Master calmed down enough to think straight he decided to give you a punishment to make you learn a lesson. It was thanks to Mira that he didn't go through with it so she's the one you need to thank." Naruto tells him.

"I guess I can do it tomorrow when we go back." Natsu muttered.

"Yeah we owe Mira a lot for that." Lucy said.

"How bout some grub guys?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a large tray of food.

"Yeah let's eat." Natsu yells in agreement.

Setting the tray down Naruto shows that the tray has all assortments of snacks and food. "Well dig in guys I'm sure you'll enjoy." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Lucy says as Naruto hands Happy a fish which he happily accepts.

"Eh it's alright. So Natsu you want to go through some of the stuff we have in storage I'm sure there are some things we can throw away?" Naruto asked.

"Yea sure I guess we've been holding onto some things we don't need." Natsu said.

"Well hurry up and eat I want the extra space." Naruto says as he walks out of the kitchen. When Lucy and Natsu finished eating Natsu showed the blond where to go.

When they reach the room that held all of their things Lucy was amazed to see some of the things there. Naruto was holding a war hammer in his hands as if thinking about if he wanted to keep it or not. "Whoa you still have that old thing?" Natsu asked in humor.

"Yeah I do. I don't know whether I want to keep it or give it to Erza so she can bash your head in when you step out of line." Naruto said with a curious voice.

"What you can't do that bro. Mirajane gave it to you when you became an S-class wizard. And I don't want Erza to bash my head in." Natsu said shocked that he wanted to do that.

"Yeah but I can't keep holding on to it since I haven't used it in quite some time really." Naruto said.

"Well give it some thought before you do something you regret alright bro." Natsu said mostly for the sake of his head.

"Ain't that the truth." Happy agrees.

"Hey guys what's this?" Lucy asks as she held up an old scrapbook.

"Oh I remember that. That's the old scrapbook that Naruto and Mira made over the years since he joined the guild." Kurama said.

"A scrapbook?" she asked.

"Yep that's one of the few things that I cherish besides my friends." Naruto said.

"Can I take a look at it?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. I think we can spare a moment of cleaning to look at it, right Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Eh why not." Naruto said setting the large warhammer down before he walked over and sat down. Opening the book the first thing they see is an old picture of when everyone was seven years younger.

"Oh god is this you guys when you were all younger?" Lucy asked as she looked at the picture.

"Yep sure is." Happy said.

"I recognize Gray anywhere." Lucy said pointing to the near naked boy.

"Yeah that's Gray when he first joined maybe a couple of weeks after." Naruto said.

Lucy let out a gasp of shock "Oh my gosh is that Cana?" Lucy asked as she looked at the young brunette wearing a dress.

"Hehe looks like her." Natsu laughed.

"Who is the man standing behind her though?" she asked as she pointed to a man with bright reddish brown hair.

"Oh that's our ace Gildarts Clive. He is our most powerful wizard when he's here." Kurama said to her.

"What's his specialty?" Lucy asked.

"Crash." all the guys answered confusing the woman.

"What's Crash?" she asked.

"It is a very advanced form of magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused in any way, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally." Naruto said.

"What seriously? How tough is this guy?" Lucy asked.

"Let's put it this way. Laxus and several others fought him at the same time and he didn't even budge as he brushed off all their attacks." Kurama said as he remembered the trials when Gildarts was here at one point.

"Wow that's amazing." Lucy said.

"Yeah it is just not when used on you." Natsu grumbled.

"Oh what happened?" she asked as Naruto and the two cats snickered.

"He was thrown all the way to Hargeon when he scared Gildarts." Happy snickered.

"Oh really?" she asked as they nodded. She then looked at the photo and saw Wakaba and Macao. "Dear god is that Wakaba and Macao! They look so young in the picture." she said in a bit of awe as she looked at the very much younger duo. "Oh look it's Erza." Lucy said as she pointed to a picture of the younger Erza wearing an old suit of armor. This is where the four of them burst into laughter.

"Oh god I'd remember that old armor anywhere." Natsu said a he pointed at the picture and kept laughing.

"Yeah you would as she was always yelling at you for being so reckless." Happy said laughing as Natsu started to grumble.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked pointing to a girl with white hair wearing a skimpy outfit.

"Oh that's Mira when she was a S-Class." Kurama said.

"Mira was a S-Class?" Lucy asked in shock. The guys just nodded.

"Hard to believe that the sweet and gentle Mira you know used to dress like that and did jobs for the guild isn't it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy just nodded her head "Yeah and she was a bitch to everyone too. She and Erza were actually rivals back then too." Naruto said as Lucy looked at the younger Mira in shock. She then saw Laxus in the back with a smile that made him look a bit more handsome and no scar was present at the time either.

"I take it that's Laxus right there?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the beanpole of a teen.

"Huh I honestly forgot he was in the photo." Kurama said.

"Yeah me too." Happy agreed.

Lucy then notices a young blond who was tall for his age with a white haired girl holding a small orange kitten in the air.

"I recognize you two anywhere, but who is the girl?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that's Lisanna?" Natsu said as he looked at the picture.

"Really... I wondered what she looked like as a teen then if she was this cute as a child." Lucy said.

"Well I'm sure there are a couple of pictures that will show you." Happy said.

"That mess of pink hair has got to be you Natsu, but what's with the blue dragon?" she asked.

"Oh god I still can't believe you had Reedus draw Happy as a dragon." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Yeah that reminds me. How did you guys all meet?" she asked.

"I uh I found Happy and Kurama in the woods before they hatched from their eggs. I don't know why they were in eggs, they just were." Naruto said.

"Really that's weird." Lucy said as she turned the page to show a picture of a sunset. "Oh that's beautiful where was this taken?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhere where you'll never know." Natsu said with a dark tone.

"Alright no need to get all riled up sheesh." Lucy said as she looked at the next photo. It was of Naruto, Mira, Lisanna, and a struggling Kurama as they tried to give him a bath.

"Did you seriously try to give a cat a bath?" she asked.

"Hey baths are awesome. They keep you clean and and and I don't know what else." Kurama said.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah he crawled into a garbage can and was rolling around in it so we cleaned him up. He didn't really like the water when he was little so we had to fight tooth and nail to bath him. Now he baths himself whenever he feels dirty." Naruto said as Lucy turned the page. The first photo showed an older Naruto and Mira holding hands with Kurama holding a large food plushie while Happy held a large fish plushie with a card that said **"Happy birthday Kurama and Happy"** on them.

"I take it that this was a couple of years later?" Lucy asked as the others nodded their heads.

"Yeah that was during one of the festivals being held." Natsu said as he remembered the day that they came back with the fish plushy. Looking at the next one it showed Naruto and Natsu holding up a large fish with Happy and Kurama biting into it from the top as they tried to eat it.

"Oh I remember that." Happy said looking at the picture.

"Yeah I'm sure you do you little pig." Naruto said.

Lucy turned the page to show Lisanna kissing a blushing Natsu's cheek as he tried to not look at the camera. "Oh my god that is so adorable." Lucy cooed.

"Huh I don't remember that day." Natsu said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I do, and I know what caused it to be taken." he said.

"Oh and do tell." Lucy said wanting the juicy details.

"It was the day after Lisanna's birthday and Natsu decided to get her some candy. The dummy didn't know what she liked so he just bought as much as he knew what he liked and hoped she would enjoy." Naruto said.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly that was also after we came back from a high B-Rank job worth eighty thousand jewels and he took all of it." Kurama said causing Naruto to nod.

Turning the page it showed a teenage Naruto and Mira sitting on the ground with a picnic spread out and a stuffed Kurama sleeping on the blanket. "This is the day me and Mira started to date. We had both just gotten back from a S-Rank job I couldn't hold back the urge to ask her out any longer so I asked the Master for some advice. This is what he came up with." Naruto said. Lucy just looked at the younger Mira in admiration.

"She's beautiful." Lucy whispered. The she realized something, "Your dating Mira?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Naruto nodded his head, "I've been dating her in secret for a few years now. She's my angel has looked out for me for a long time now. I remember that when we first started dating and came back to the guild and told everyone that people started to exchange money on lost or won bet's." Naruto said.

"Yeah and didn't the master win the most money out of that betting pool?" Natsu asked while Happy and Kurama just nodded their heads in unison.

Page after page they turned until they saw the last one. It was of Naruto sitting on a bench with Mira in his lap and with Natsu with Lisanna in his lap with a smile on their faces as Kurama and Happy fought over a meal. "This was the last day we saw her. We were just hanging out for a meal when they told they that she, Mira and Elfman were all going on a quest. I was worried as every boyfriend would be, but the feeling I had that day was like no other. And in the end I lost her because I didn't listen to my gut instinct." Natsu said quietly.

"Yeah I remember it too. We all lost a part of ourselves that day. Mira also stopped using magic as she vowed to never go on another job as long as she lived. Well she didn't keep it since Naruto forced her to go with him to Mt. Hakobe to find Macao." Kurama said.

"Yeah but I did need a take over mage and Elfman was on a mission. So Mira was the best choice and I gave her half the money." said Naruto.

"We should get back to work we have a lot of stuff to clean out." Lucy said closing the book and putting it on a box that was meant to stay.

When they had finished cleaning and sorting through the things that would stay or go the guys bid the blond woman goodnight where Naruto told Natsu to walk her home. Natsu asked why of course so Naruto told him it was the gentlemen thing to do. Natsu did as he was told and then didn't come back until a couple hours later.

* * *

Two days later

* * *

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, Kurama, Happy, Gray, and Erza had met up and had taken a job to rid a town of a pest which was a bit more complicated than it sounded. When they had returned to Magnolia they saw the stares of the townspeople which made them curious. When they rounded a corner they saw the reason why. The guild was now torn apart due to the fact that massive Iron beams were sticking out of the guildhall.

Erza and the others looked at Naruto. "What are you guys staring at me for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know why don't you tell us." Lucy said.

"Tell you what? Guys I don't know anything." Naruto said.

"Then tell us why is the guild filled with massive beams of iron." Erza demanded as she pointed to the destroyed building.

"I don't know alright I have been with you guys all day. And I certainly didn't attack the guild with Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Besides, you all know I can't even use it as the only type of Iron based Magic I use is my 'Heavy Metal' spell which turns my body to iron." Naruto asked.

"He's right. This wasn't his doing." Natsu said as he sniffed the air.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Naruto's magic has a specific smell to it, and when he uses his magic the smell becomes stronger. Naruto's magic smells like something that you would smell at a fesh farm from when they turned the soil up to plant fresh crop. This iron magic however smells like a barbecue out for blood." Natsu said as they then realized that Naruto had been telling the truth.

When they went inside and didn't see anyone they went down to the basement and saw everyone acting normal. Naruto walked over to Makarov and cleared his throat. "Master what happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked in the middle of the night. Thankfully nobody was here." the old man said.

"Well who did it?" Naruto asked.

"It was our rival guild Phantom Lord that did it." Makarov replied.

"I see. So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. This building has been long overdue for a remodel. Now why don't you go and get you a bite to eat my boy." a drunk Makarov said as he took a swig from his mug. Naruto nodded and found a vacant table and his chair was there un damaged. A few seconds later he heard Natsu yelling that they should make Phantom Lord pay for damaging the guild hall but Makarov put those to a end real quick by telling him to shut up.

Later that night Lucy was just getting home from another job that was harder than she had expected. Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it... to reveal all her friends in her home. Gray was bouncing on the bed with a pleasant smile "Wow Natsu, you were right for once, this thing is super soft." Gray said to the pinkette.

Natsu laughed "I know right that's why I always come here." Natsu said.

Erza sipped from her tea cup and smiled "Lucy has very good tastes in tea. This tastes delicious." the redhead complimented the drink.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of food in his hands, "Yeah but I think she needs to buy some more food. There's only enough food in there to feed one person. What was she thinking doing something like that. She should know better, especially when Natsu is always coming over?" the blonde asked himself as Kurama came up behind him with a bra on his head.

"Lucy's not very smart guys." Happy informed them while he scratched his claws against the freshly cleaned carpet "I mean she can never really plan ahead for anything." the cat said.

"Happy don't be rude." Kurama chastised his friend who only shrugged. They all looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway with eyes as big as plates.

Happy waved at the blond "Hi Lucy!" with a wave.

Gray nodded "Yo." he said to her.

Kurama looked at her and exclaimed "You're home!" happily.

Erza bowed her head "We are grateful for your hospitality to us Lucy." she said.

Naruto waved as he ate the his meal before he crouched under her door to clean his plate off the remaining food, "You need to buy more chicken." he said eating his meal.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE?! AND WHY IS MY BRA ON YOUR HEAD?!" Lucy yelled angrily while pointing at all the intruders, especially that orange menace Kurama.

"It's soft, like Mira's hair." the cat said as he rubbed his head along the fabric.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE FLEA BAG!" she yelled out.

Erza interrupted the blonde woman's rant, "The Master wants to make sure we aren't attacked by ourselves so he ordered us to stick together. We're a close group so we decided to stay together until this is all over and resolved." she said.

Lucy's eye twitched "Yeah I get that but why are you in my house?" she asked them.

"You're the newest member so we wanted to protect you. So we all snuck in through the window to prepare for everything." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose "You know people call that breaking and entering." she said.

Erza had a twinkle in her eye, "We call that camaraderie!" the redhead said drinking her tea.

"Besides doesn't Natsu do it to you all the time. Hell I'm starting to think he has a crush on you." Naruto said. Lucy opened her mouth to comment on that, but noticed in the corner of her eye that everyone was just shaking their heads. So she then shut her mouth and agreed with letting them stay with her.

"Whatever I'm going to go take a shower so don't do anything to wreck the place." Lucy told them as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Several minutes later Lucy walked out the bathroom after she finished her shower and was drying her hair. She let out a sigh before looking at her friends, "So is this the first time Phantom has attacked the guild, or is this a common thing between you guys?" she asked.

Erza was sitting on the edge of her bed before she shook her head no, "Well not exactly. You see we've butted heads before, but nothing on this scale has ever happened before." she told Lucy.

Naruto grumbled, "Yeah but it's usually just between which of our guilds deserves to take a job. Other than that this is new to us." he said.

With narrowed eyes, Natsu spat out "Or how they think that they're a guild that can get anything done better than Fairy Tail." angrily.

Gray continued "Or how they've got the seniority over us." he stated.

Kurama sat up in her desk and waved the pieces of paper in his hand "Hey, are you writing a story with Levy or something cause this is good read. How much do you want for it?" he asked her. Lucy immediately snatched the papers back from him and pushed him off of the desk and onto the floor causing him to hit his head with a loud thump "Ow! What the hell?!" Kurama said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't read this it's private you hear me!" She yelled as she opened a drawer and threw the papers inside before locking it shut. She then reached down and snatched her bra off his head, "And stop being a pervert." she said before she turned around and everyone was staring at her questioningly. She blushed and fixed her hair, "Yeah, so about Phantom. Can we do something about them?" she asked.

Erza shook her head, "We shouldn't." Erza crossed her legs and looked at the blonde woman, "The argument can go on for as long as we want but the truth is our guilds are rivals. We're evenly matched in power, and nothing can change that." the redhead admitted.

Natsu scoffed at that, "Yeah they wish." he said.

"It's the truth Natsu, no matter how much you want to say otherwise." Erza said as she narrowed her eyes at him, "If we have quality in our members, then Phantom definitely has the quantity. And besides that, their master holds the same rank as ours does One of the Ten Wizard Saints." she said.

Lucy eyes widened at hearing that. "A Wizard Saint?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yep one of the big ten." Naruto said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah they're top tier Mages in Fiore chosen by the Magic Council. Jiji's one of them, just like Master Jose of Phantom." Natsu said.

"Phantom's also got its own best Mages we got to worry about." Gray said while sitting up on the floor, "The Elemental Four. Four strong ass fucking wizards that are basically the S-Class of their guilds." he said.

"W-woah." Lucy spoke nervously "That's sounds bad. Like really really bad." the blonde said.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part of it all!" Happy said as he flew up in front of her and started waving his paws frantically, "Besides the Elemental Four, they also have a super powerful Mage as their ace! A Dragon Slayer!" Happy yelled out.

"What?!" Lucy yelled before looking down at the pink-haired Mage lying on her floor with a scowl.

Natsu glared at the ceiling, "Phantom's 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer. The only one to use a Metallic Dragon Slayer Magic besides Naruto. He was the one to destroy the guild." the pinkette growled.

"For the last time, the only Iron based magic i use is my 'Heavy Metal' spell. I don't use any other type of metal based power." Naruto grumbled out annoyed.

Lucy was completely overwhelmed by this information. She sat back in her chair and looked at all of them in surprise "There are other Dragon Slayers besides you two?" she asked nervously.

"Well duh." Naruto said as he nodded, "Even if it is a rare form of magic, there is always a possibility of others practicing the same magic we do. Although 'Black Steel' is the only other Dragon Slayer we know about. Other than that we don't know for sure." the blonde said.

"He's right about that." Kurama said.

"See even Kurama agrees." Naruto said.

"Really?" Gray raised an eyebrow before tilting his head,

"Because I've met-like-two others besides you and Natsu." he said causing everyone in the room looked at the Ice-Make Wizard in surprise.

Natsu sat back up with wide eyes while Naruto gaped at him before the two yelled, "What?!" in shock.

"Yeah." Gray nodded his head as he continued, "I've met two more Dragon Slayers, sure they were just kids but they definitely used the same kind of magic and it was pretty cool if I do say so myself. They had the opposing elements of Light and Shadows too." he said.

Natsu jumped over the table and grabbed Gray's shoulders "Do they know where Igneel went?! Can I ask them?" he asked as he started to shake him.

Gray's head flew back and forth before he grabbed his friend/rival's hands, "Natsu! Calm down! I tried asking them that already!" Gray said as Natsu looked hopeful for a few seconds.

"And?" he asked as Gray gave his friend an apologetic look and shook his head. Natsu let go of Gray and hung his head, "Dammit." Natsu said.

Happy came flying over to Natsu's side and patted his friend's head "It's okay Natsu. I'm sure we'll find him one day." Happy said.

"Why aren't you doing the same thing as Natsu is Naruto?" Lucy asked.

Naruto looked to her, "Because I have faith that my father will return. I don't need to know where he is just where he will be." he replied.

"That's Naruto for you always looking forward." Kurama said.

"And you wanna know what the craziest part about it was?" Gray asked as he looked at all of them, "They both had cats like you guys did!" he said.

Everyone in the room just blinked in silence before looking towards Happy or Kurama. Lucy looked at Gray, "Were they like, normal cats or were they-" she started to ask

"Like Happy and Kurama!" Gray interrupted "Yeah. Talking. Walking. Annoying as hell the both of 'em I'll say that much! Hell one of them could even fly like Kurama and Happy can!" he said.

"That...definitely sounds like these two." Lucy said.

"That's amazing." Kurama said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Happy..." Natsu looked at the cat "Why didn't you tell me you had missing relatives?" he asked his friend.

"I had no idea there were others like us!" the cat said.

Gray sighed, "The world is bigger and stupider than we can ever imagine. Especially with more cats like them around." he said.

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head "This day sucks more and more each minute! Our guild gets attacked! And Lucy doesn't have enough food to feed us!" he sighed.

"I wasn't buying for a group it was so I could eat for myself idiot!" she said. This caused the group of friends to laugh. Yes this was another normal ordeal with Fairy Tail...

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Shadow Gear

* * *

Levy was quietly kicking up dust as she walked down the street with Jet and Droy arguing behind her. Her thoughts continued to drift to how her guild, her home, was close to being nothing more than rubble and nails now due to the attack. "Hey Levy!" Jet called out to the blunette. The blue-haired girl was shocked out of her thoughts as Jet's yell reached her ears.

She looked back "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening Jet." she told him.

The fastest member of Shadow Gear snarled his teeth and started his argument again "I said what do you think is gonna happen after the crap Phantom pulled doing this? They gotta pay for doing this in the first place, right? They should be punished! Suspended or something!" he stated.

Droy shook his head "They won't suspend Phantom we all know it. They're one of the oldest guilds in Fiore. They're gonna avoid causing a major stir up and try to handle this matter quietly and under the table." he said and although he looked angry but kept it in control. "They'll probably just foot them the bill and make them pay for the repairs or something." he said.

"That's not good enough!" Jet snarled angrily, "They need to pay for what they've done! We can't just sit here and do nothing guys." he yelled.

"Y'know Jet, it wasn't just your guild it was all of our friends' guild too!" Droy got up in his friend's face with an equal ferocity as the speed user. "Try to think about the rest of the guild before you start shooting off your mouth like that man! Besides this will soon be resolved and there is nothing we can do about it." Droy said.

"Guys stop it please!" Levy begged as she pushed them apart and got between them both. She looked up at her friends with a gloomy tint in her eyes, "We can't argue with each other! That's not gonna help us in any way! So stop!" she told them. Jet and Droy looked down at her and back at each other before stepping away. Levy's arms fell to her sides as she looked down dejectedly before she spoke.

"I know the guild hall was our home. I'm not alright with this either. None of us are. But... we have to grit our teeth and bear it for the guild's sake okay."she said. A small tear ran down her cheek and she whimpered "We have to stick together. Because we're all we have in the end. We're a family." she said. The men of Shadow Gear looked between each other as Levy wiped her eyes with a quick sob.

They tried to console her "Levy..." Jet said quietly "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. Not now." he said before he smiled. "Because we're Fairy Tail's Team Shadow Gear! The best team in Fairy Tail! And we stick together through until the end no matter what." Droy said happily in agreement.

Levy looked up at her partners as they grinned and nodded confidently. Levy sniffed a little and smiled with slightly swollen red eyes "Right boys" she asked them.

"Yeah we can handle anything thrown at us!" Jet gripped his fist.

"Yeah! Nothing's gonna bring us down we're Fairy Tail which means we're the best!" Droy agreed with a big grin.

Levy looked at both of them and nodded eagerly before throwing her arms up "We're Shadow Gear!" she cheered out. Then two large metal poles shot down from besides her shoulders and slammed the two men directly in the chest. It imbedded them deeply into the concrete and pushed them several meters through the rock and then through the wall enough to crater it.

Levy stood there, staring in horror as her shaggy hair fluttered in the sudden gust of wind. The metal poles pulled back and away from Jet and Droy long enough for them to gasp in pain before they collapsed unconscious. Levy turned around and looked up towards where the attack had occurred from. Standing on top of a building in the light of the moon was a man with wild long hair.

The metal piercings over his body reflected the light from the moon behind him. His burning red eyes pierced the darkness and his sharp white teeth widened in a maniacal grin directed at her. Levy nearly choked on her breath as she shook in fear. And the figure jumped down towards her while laughing madly. When the person landed he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Well, well, well what do you know it's a little fairy just asking for its wings to be plucked off it's back." the man said.

* * *

Erza came out of the bathroom with a wall of steam following her. "Alright Naruto your turn." the redhead said.

"Alright thanks red." he told her and ducked under the door and entered the bathroom. With so much steam in the air he couldn't see so he decided to open a window. When he did a familiar scent entered his nostrils. "Huh? This smell it can't be..." he thought as he then squeezed out the window and began running down the road.

* * *

Levy bounced off the concrete and gasped in pain as she settled on the rock as she held her arm. She then struggled to lift herself up to her hands and knees while her vision was then constricted into a tunnel. The only sounds running through her ears right now were her breathing and heartbeat. Her eyes wandered and caught glimpses of Jet and Droy lying unconscious, beaten, and bloody along the sidewalk. Even after the initial surprise attack, they continued to lift themselves up and fight against their adversary when they woke up. And they held out for as long as possible.

She was proud of them. But... This man was ruthless like a monster. Levy heard the man speak again "Is this seriously all you Fairy Tail weaklings can do? Fuck me man, whoever thought you guys were equal to us must have been smoking some serious shit for that to happen. If this is all to expect from you then I'm pretty sure I could beat everyone in your guild with my hands tied and blind in one eye." he said to her.

Levy struggled to stand on her feet before flinching and clutching her possibly broken ribs. She took rapid and uneven breaths before she started writing in the air. Her Solid Script activated as she wrote FIRE into the air. The letters immediately changed into the element and spread out towards the attacker until he was engulfed in fire. But when the flames disappeared, it revealed him standing there with shiny metal skin and unmarked by her flame attack. He smirked with a toothy grin and held his arm out until a long metal rod extended from his hand and struck her directly in the chest.

Levy felt a massive wave of pure agony spread throughout her entire body until she let out one last moan of pain and passed out on the street. Her eyes fluttered a few more times until they closed as she fell unconsciousness. The figure walked out of the shadows and stood over his defeated prey. He was a man with long, spiky black hair and metal piercings over his face and arms. He wore a black vest without sleeves to show off his muscular and scared arms to his foes. His teeth had unnaturally sharp canines and his eyes were red like blood.

On his right shoulder was the guild tattoo of Phantom Lord. He was known as the 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord. Gajeel sighed disappointedly before groaning out "Well, I had my fun..." He walked over and stood over Levy's unconscious form. "Time to send the message I guess." he sighed. He didn't like to necessarily hurt people, but he was under orders from Jose which meant he had no choice in the matter. He moved his foot under her stomach and flipped her over on her back. He bent down and ripped her shirt open to reveal her bra and bare and bruised stomach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container of dark colored body paint.

He took a clump of it on his fingers and started spreading it over the unconscious girl's stomach. After this, he had to put them somewhere Fairy Tail will notice them and get the message where they would then come seek vengeance. He grumbled "Stupid fucking ass plan. What the hell was that idiot Jose thinking when he told me to do this? I can barely draw shit. I know I ain't no artist and if he wanted me to leave a message for them then I could've easily wrecked the rest of their guild hall or-" he trailed off as a familiar scent reached his nose.

Gajeel stopped halfway making their insignia before something caught his attention. There was a strange yet familiar scent that was in the air. Something he was very accustomed to and would never forget. The same smell he noticed when he entered his room when he went to bed... The smell of a dragon. Gajeel's eyes opened up widely as he ducked his head immediately to avoid a kick that was aimed at his skull.

He kept to the pavement and slid away from his attacker before looking back up. The person standing over the unconscious blue-haired girl had his entire fist covered in what appeared to be blue fire, with his eyes peeking out of his blonde hair and glaring at the Phantom Mage. Gajeel realized who it was and smirked "The Earth Shaker, I've been waiting a long time to meet you, ya'know." he said to Naruto.

He received no answer though as Naruto just dashed forward at the black-haired man standing across from him. Gajeel smirked and started to bounce on his feet in excitement as Naruto swung a kick out at his head. Gajeel leaned back while feeling the amount of raw power that came with Naruto's strength from when lashed his foot out and caught said foot before spinning around and tossing him down the street.

Naruto gripped the concrete and then slid along it in time to look back up and see Gajeel ready to smash his head in with a iron club. He blocked Gajeel's heavy strike with his own ironclad arms with a loud *_**Clang**_* before trying to sweep his feet out from under him. Gajeel simply jumped over his attack before attempting to knee his face only to be met with Naruto's palm. They pushed off each other and glared at one another before jumping forward with their fists pulled back. Naruto brought his fist down into Gajeel's cheek while the Iron Dragon Slayer dug his fist into the blonde man's gut.

The two then jumped back and Naruto's fist raced out towards Gajeel as he aimed at his face, "**Earth Dragons: Hard Fist"** the blond called out as he threw a punch at Gajeel.

Gajeel's hand then became covered in hard metal **"Iron Dragon's Iron Fist"** he called out as he threw a punch at the blond. Their fists impacted and a loud explosion was created as the two powerful attacks negated each other.

Naruto came flying out one side and bounced off the concrete before grunting and finding his footing to stand again. The dust started clearing and Gajeel was standing very far away before he started running in the opposite direction "I know you wanna keep this going my friend, but I was told to leave the moment one of you losers came charging! So I'll see ya later!" Gajeel said and disappeared out of sight.

Naruto looked at Team Shadow Gear before he growled, sending a look back to Gajeel's retreating form, before he shook his head and ran back to his friends' side. He gently lifted her back and shoulders, "Levy! Levy, come on wake up!" he said before he looked at Jet and Droy, "Jet! Droy! Come on dammit!" he roared out.

"Naruto?!" Kurama's voice called out through the night. He looked up to see Kurama, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Lucy come running down the corner still dressed in their PJs.

They stopped, Lucy covering her mouth in horror as Erza looked at the scene in shock. She narrowed her eyes

"What happened to them?" she asked the blond.

"We need to get them help first!" Naruto said as he looked to Happy, "Happy, Kurama, go get Master! Tell Mira! Tell everyone! Go now!" he ordered the two cats.

Happy flew away "R-right!" the blue cat called out.

Kurama nodded at his friend "Got it man." he said as the two flew away.

Lucy fell to Levy's side and started crying over her, "Levy-chan. Oh god no who could have done something like this to you?" the blond cried. Erza and the others continued to stand there in silence as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

XxX

The next morning. Lucy and Mira were sitting in the hospital room with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Lucy hadn't moved from Levy's side the during the entire night and bags had started to form under her eyes from crying and lack of sleep. A teacup was lowered into her sight and she looked up to see Mira with a sad look on her face. She comforted her "You need to drink something. You'll only be hurting yourself if you don't keep up your strength." Mira said to her.

Lucy looked at the cup and took it before just resting it in her lap. The young blonde's shoulders started to shake before Mira bent over and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. The door to the room then creaked open and got the girls' attention. Master Makarov stood in the doorway silently as he stared at the room. He slowly walked in before jumping up on the side of the bed. He looked down at Levy, and then looked over at Jet and Droy, before back down at Levy. He spoke softly "How are they doing?" he asked.

Mira pulled her arms away from Lucy before fixing her dress, barely able to keep tears from leaving her own eyes. She took a deep breath before she answered her best answer "They...they were all beaten badly. And they'll be unconscious for a while, probably a couple days at least and a week at the most. We think they were ambushed, from what Naruto had told us. It could've been worse but..." Mira started to trail off as her voice started to break and she tried to calm herself down.

Makarov didn't wait any longer before he jumped off the bed and walked out of the room slowly. He silently walked through the hospital before emerging out of its doors and into the daylight. Standing all around the hospital, swarming the street outside the building their friends were healing in, was everyone in Fairy Tail. They were all just standing patiently and looking towards Makarov as the door closed behind him quietly.

He lowered his eyes and spoke loudly "I was fine with them destroying our guild. It was just a building that we could have easily rebuild and fixed up. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't truly harm our guild just by wrecking a building as that is what it is... a building. But this..." Makarov said. His voice became fueled with an edge of anger like never before "They attack our family. They beat and ridicule them. Because of what? They want to fight? They want to prove they're still the strongest in all of Fiore? Fine. We wanted to avoid this fight, but if they think for one second that it was a smart move to provoke us by hurting our friends, our family, then they've got another thing coming to them. If Phantom wants a war..." Makarov growled out.

Makarov's magic then flared to its highest point as it surrounded him in a golden light as he roared "THEN LET'S TEACH THOSE BASTARDS WHY FUCKING WITH FAIRY TAIL WAS THE WORST DECISION THEY COULD HAVE EVER MADE IN THEIR LIVES!"

The guild members roared in agreement.

There were no more thoughts about negotiations.

There was no mercy.

If Phantom wanted a war with Fairy Tail...

Then they just gotten one.

It was now time to cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.

* * *

**Adventreader221: *Stretches muscles* Oh yeah, now we get to the fun part *Laughs evilly***

**Phoenixlord42: There is something wrong with you, really.*Smiling evilly scaring many people* but you are right war is coming.**

**Adventreader221: Hey, I'm supposed to the psychopathic lunatic, you are supposed to be the voice of reason, not the other way around.**

**Phoenixlord42: Then you have not read what I have done with dealtshadow AND I DID THE EVIL PARTS! *Laughs evilly with the very dark smile making lightning strike in the background***

**Adventreader221: *Gives a blank stare* Are you still in that WIFI stuff? I told you to get off of it because you lose your sense of sanity.**

**Phoenixlord42: NO I WANT MY WIFI, GOTTA HAVE THE WIFI**

**Adventreader221: I'll wait until you calm down to take back my insanity.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Hands Adventreader221 a package***

**Adventreader221: *Looks at the package* Oh no, you take it *Starts to shove it down Phoenixlord42's throat***

**Phoenixlord42: *A target appears on Adventreader221 and Phoenixlord42 pulls out a Mini-gun and the chase BEGINS. Was it mentioned that the Mini-gun has UNLIMITED BULLETS***

**Like and Review and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventreader221: Ahh, what a beautiful scene, carnage and destruction running rampant all throughout the chapter. *Sniffles* it is so beautiful, don't you think Phoenixlord42?**

**Phoenixlord42: Chaos at its finest and I want to see how Naruto will do in the war. Oh this will be good.**

**Adventreader221: Oh how dramatic it will be, the pain. The agony! The sex epiphany!**

**Phoenixlord42: Sex dude are you able to do Sex scenes?**

**Advetreader221: It hasn't happened yet, but it will. So that's a yes.**

**Phoenixlord42: Good to know because, the women are chasing after Naruto.**

_**Adventreader221: *Nods head in agreement* Either way, please enjoy this chapter while we come up with some more monologue for you to read.**_

* * *

Location Oak Town

* * *

On top the large hill in Oak Town was a massive guild hall belonging to the only guild that was located there. Home to the main branch of one of the largest and oldest guilds in Fiore... Phantom Lord. Inside of the ancient guild hall, all of its members were cackling at the pain that their rival guild must be feeling about for their hurt member's. They laughed "Man, we got those Fairies good, right?!" a man asked laughing.

"Hahaha! You said it! We showed those weak little fairies who's the real boss!" another man laughed in agreement.

"Man I wish I had a camera so I coulda seen their faces when they saw their pathetic guild wrecked to pieces and took a picture!" the first man said.

"That woulda been priceless tell you what!" the second man said in agreement.

"I heard Gajeel went back to Magnolia and beat a few of the Fairies into the dirt! Just for the fun of it!" the first man said to his friend.

"Really I thought it was because of Master Jose told him to." the second man said curiously.

"Who cares! I'm just glad he did it! I hate those annoying little bastards!" the first man growled.

"No arguments there!" One of the members downed his drink before standing up and heading towards the door,

"Well I guess I'm off!" he said.

"Where you headed?" a member asked.

"Got a job working as protection for some business. They begged for someone to guard their damned store with such a shitty pay, and all I had to do was threaten them a little and they doubled the reward!" the man said as he started to laugh.

"Only double? Pfft, weak. I probably coulda tripled it easily. Maybe even quadrupled that!" his friend laughed out.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be back when I get it done." He said as he opened the door and walked out while closing it behind him. The guild continued its celebration while cheering at their vandalism of the other famous guild until...

"AHHHHHHHH!" And then the doors flew open and the Phantom mage that had just walked out was blasted right back in through the doors he had just walked out.

He bounced off the ground several times until he slammed into the back wall and passed out, a huge bruise on his cheek and blood from his mouth where he was missing several teeth. The doors started to close again but before they shut a figure stepped into the guild. They all looked towards the front in silence as a red-headed woman in armor stepped into their guildhall the sound of her metal boots being the only noise in the whole room.

She stopped in the center of the ground floor and her eyes slowly panned left and right, summing up the men around her. She closed her eyes before announcing, "I want all of you to remember something we didn't start this fight... so whatever happens next, be it broken bones or waking up in pain, just remember..." her hair parted to reveal brown eyes full of barely contained rage, "This is your own fault." she yelled out.

Then the doors behind her exploded off their hinges in a wave of fire as they flew past her and into the group of Mages. The smoke faded to reveal an angry pink-haired man with flames coming off his arms, joined by several other people standing right behind him. As the Phantom Mages stood up a smooth metallic fist pierced through the left wall before blowing it apart with a massive shock wave that shook the building. They all jumped back in shock as a tall man with a large coat over his back wearing a bandana over his hair while he carried an assortment of weapons on his person started making his way in with narrowed eyes and a now regular arm, and other Mages following behind him. Finally, the right wall started to be encompassed by ice before it was destroyed by a giant fist going through it smashing it into pieces.

A short man with white hair along with a man with black hair and bandages over his stomach started to step over the ice covered debris with another group behind him. The three entrances were now full with members from the attacking guild, the Phantom Mages looking around in shock at the sudden appearance. The short old man made his way past the selfmade entrance and stopped before yelling out, "FAIRY TAIL! I ORDER YOU TO ATTACK AND SHOW THESE BASTARDS THE SAME MERCY THEY SHOWED US!" and with that all of the invading Mages yelled before they charged forward, preparing their magic for battle.

The Phantom Mages panicked "FAIRY TAIL'S ATTACKING US!" a woman yelled in shock.

Natsu snarled his teeth and leaped up before rocketing back down with a flaming fists "YOU BASTARDS ARE MINE NOW!" he yelled out striking a Phantom Lord wizard.

A massive explosion blew several Phantom Mages off their feet and onto their backs as Natsu roared violently. The Fairy Mages were charging all around and attacking the overwhelming number of the Phantom Mages that surrounded them.

Gray slammed his fist into his palm as a gust of cold air shot from his hands. He yelled **"Ice Make: Lance"** and several spears made of ice extended from his hands and slammed squarely into the chests of the charging Phantom Mages, blasting groups of them away before he started charging towards his next group of victims.

**"WRRAHHH!"** Elfman's arms glowed brightly and they changed into his Beast Arm Take Over sets, the Black Bull and Iron Bull. He pounded them together with a resounding thud before he yelled and charged toward another group that started to pull out their weapons and magic. Before they could attack he started making large sweeps with his arms and blowing them all away with the force of his strikes. He shouted with a vein across his head "NONE OF YOU ARE READY TO FACE THE ANGER OF A REAL MAN!" he roared in anger. As Elfman then grabbed two men by their shoulders and slammed them into the ground knocking them unconscious he then yelled "We'll never forgive you guys you hear me! Never!" at the groaning mages.

Naruto snorted as he swept his hand out and smacked the man away. Naruto then lashed out to his left and blasted a group of them away with a shockwave as he was mindful of his own friends. Reaching to his back he grabbed two chain's that appeared to have been attached to a couple of swords and swung them around him. Jumping over a group of wizard's he lands and Naruto cracked his neck as he walked forward as a group of wizards running at him which causes him to smirk, "Who falls first?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Three meters until they were in range of a unconscious quake. The wizards of Phantom Lord scream in surprise as they are thrown back by a unseen blast.

"Don't engage that man alone!" a wizard cried out, "He's the most powerful person in the world, Naruto D. Newgate!" he said before he was kicked away.

Naruto smirked before he suddenly lashed out his arm and a blade rocketed off where it wrapped itself around a man's chest. Naruto yanked his arm back and brought the man with him and grabbed the hilt of his blade and hit him with the pommel and knee'd the man in the gut before he smashed the man's head into the ground shattering it. He then threw the blade out to his side and grabbed the chain and yanked the links to the opposing side which brought the blade around in front of him and grabbed three of the Phantom Wizards in one swoop before he yanked the chain over his head and slammed them into the ground. Yanking the blade back in he stopped a sword strike to his back with it before he broke the man's own blade and he kicked the man away. Throwing his hands behind him he dropped both the blades on the ground and rushed forward, "Experience the Quake for yourself you bastards, _**"World Breaker"**_ the man called out as he reached the middle of the chains.

Grabbing the chains he swings the Blades of Chaos overhead and applies his Quake based power to them where it runs along the chains and into the blades and he then slams them into the ground destroying it. The wizards are all sent tumbling back once again, but Naruto isn't done yet. Releasing the duel blades, Naruto then controls the destroyed earth where it is then launched high into the air and gathered to form a mountain like structure. Naruto looks at it and shrugs, "While not as big as I want it to be to get the job done of hurting all of you scumbags, I think it'll do just the trick, don't you agree." he asked the now quivering wizards as they looked at the massive rock structure.

Naruto then reaches out and grabs an area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it that causes the large rocky structure to fall towards the ground and crushes anything caught in its wake. The ground rumbles and shakes as the Wizards are thrown away with yells of shock as the blast also tears down a good portion of the wall behind them. Naruto looks around and scowls as he had kicked up a large cloud of dust, and then swipes his arm through the air clearing the dust as if it were a pesky fly in his face.

Naruto then saw a bright light shine directly behind him and ducked as Erza sent a wave of swords flying around her in a circle while in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. While the Phantom Mages were blown back by the force of her swords, Naruto looked behind him before he yelled, "FAIRY TAIL DUCK DOWN!" before he gathered magic into his fists and crossed them over his chest as bright light started to cover his hands. He slammed his fists out and came into contact with what appeared to be a invisible wall of glass as he called out where it began to crack the air, "**Earth Dragons: Eatershaker Impact" **and the ground starts to shake and tumble about as the wizards of Phantom are blasted away by his powerful quakes.

When the Fairy Tail wizard's technique fizzled out half the guild hall was gone from existence while a good third of the wizards were down and out of commision with tattered clothes. Seeing how he had no enemies left he ran to Master Makarov for more orders. Macao and Wakaba stood besides each other and laid the beat down on numerous Mage's with their Purple Flame and Smoke magic as Cana slid in besides them. She pulled out several cards and threw them on the ground as powerful blasts of water started breaking everything apart around her **"The Prayer's Fountain!"** she called out.

Loke gripped his fist and his rings shined brightly before sending a blast of light around with a loud roar. Natsu and Gray jumped besides each other and started gathering their respective elements before swiping their arms out to attack the Phantom Mages. Wakaba, Macao and Elfman then started working as a powerful team to defeat their enemies while Erza circled around them to defeat any stragglers all the while changing her armors.

Even Happy and Kurama were flying over everyone's heads and dropping heavy objects on top of the Phantom wizards' heads and beating them with a fish in the case of Happy. It was pure pandemonium on the battlefield as Fairy Tail took out their anger on the ones that had attacked their guild and friends. Some Phantom Mages started to recover and push themselves off the ground before they looked over to see Makarov hadn't taken a single step since the charge started. One of them pointed to him and yelled "Master Makarov hasn't moved yet! Take the old man down and the guild will follow after!" as others roared in agreement.

They all charged towards the short old man as he continued glaring forward. And with a simple wave of his arm, he slammed all the Mages into the wall with his Titan arm and grabbed one of them before he could pass out. He held the beaten Phantom Mage directly in front of him and spoke threateningly "Where. Is. Jose?" in a voice that demanded an answer. The Phantom Mage had some tears start well up in his eyes from the fear before he slowly looked back towards a set of stairs leading to another level. Makarov dropped the frightened Mage to the ground before returning his arm to its normal size and marching towards the other guild master's chamber.

He made his way up the steps before he noticed more Mages start to come down from the higher levels and pointing at him. One of them yelled "It's Master Makarov! Get him!" They came charging at the short man and the Wizard Saint prepared to attack. But Naruto came jumping in from behind and sent a spinning kick into each of the Mages' faces before they could reach the old man. As they collided with the ground, Naruto landed in a crouch and Makarov spared him a look before continuing forward.

Naruto stood back up and ran over to his master's side before looking down at the old man "Please tell me you have a plan Master." he said to the old man

"Of course I do who do you think I am boy?" Makarov asked as he narrowed his eyes further, "I plan to beat that rotten bastard Jose into the ground for having his men to do something like this to our family. And once I'm done beating him black and blue I'll tell him to never mess with our guild again before I do it again to emphasize my point." he said to the man.

Naruto groaned "And as much as I would love to see that happen, I think you should really take a moment and think about how you're gonna handle this situation Master." the blonde said before he breathed out a stream of earth at a mage behind Makarov.

Makarov continued walking on ignoring the fights around him. "You know I really don't think you're one to talk about thinking ahead in a fight. Considering you chose to fight against an entire Dark Guild all by yourself and nearly destroyed an entire station in Onibus." Makarov said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna fight a Wizard Saint when I was doing that. Master this is different." The blonde told the old man.

"Do you not think I can't take him?" Makarov asked the blond.

"No! We all know you're strong enough to beat that bastard into the ground! And we want you to!" Naruto looked down at the short man in suspicion. "However i also think that Jose knows that too. Which means he'll probably be ready to fight you somehow to make up for that." the blond said.

Makarov continued marching forward without any change in his facial features before he looked up at Naruto "What do you suppose we should do then?" he asked Naruto.

The blond teen narrowed his eyes "Let me fight him first Master. I'll fight, he'll use up all his tricks and stuff on me, and then you can come in and-" Naruto started to say before he was interrupted.

"No Naruto." Makarov answered sternly without any room for argument, "I'm sorry my boy, but I'd rather not have one of you youngster's have to try and fight him. He's twisted in the head my boy. And besides that, you're nowhere near ready to fight a Wizard Saint on equal footing." Makarov told him.

Naruto sighs before he says "I'm not talking about fighting him. I'm talking about about both of us working together to kick his ass and you stepping in to finish him off Master." Naruto told Makarov.

"Sorry Naruto but this is my fight now go help the others, I'll be fine." Makarov ordered him as he turned around and continued to walk.

"On it Master." Naruto said as he jumped over the balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia

* * *

Lucy was making her way through the streets of Magnolia with a bag of groceries in her arms and a disheartened expression on her face. She had told the others that she would stay back here in Magnolia with Mirajane to watch over the guild and the injured Team Shadow Gear. She felt powerless knowing all of her friends had gone off to fight Phantom Lord and she was left behind to watch over those who hadn't. She probably would have just gotten in the way if she had followed them into the fight anyway but…

She wanted to do something to make up for Levy's and the others pain. But all she could do was buy groceries and wait for their return it was a shame really. Lucy suddenly felt a drop of rain fall on her head and looked up at the dark clouds hanging over her head. A heavy downpour of rain started pelting her as the streets and roofs were nearly instantly filled with runoff water. She sighed and hung her head. This was actually appropriate for how she felt. She felt like a dark cloud was floating over her head all day so this was good.

But what made her curious was where did the clouds come from since it was clear and sunny just a few seconds ago. "Drip. Drip. Drop." a voice said catching Lucy's attention. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked back behind her and saw a figure started approaching her from across the street. Through the heavy rain she could see a slender figure walk towards her while carrying an umbrella with a large top.

The figure came into view as a young woman that was around or was the same height as Lucy. She had a pale complexion and long blue hair that was done up in curls around her head, which she thought looked cute. She was also wearing a thick blue raincoat with a rain-warding doll fastened around the collar. And her eerie blue eyes stared forward as she spoke in a monotone that carried over the street "Drip. Drip. Drop Juvia is the rain woman." she said.

The strange woman continued to walk up to Lucy as the new Fairy Mage grew suspicious of her. She slowly lowered her hand to her hip just in case she had to grab one of her keys as the woman walked closer still, "The rain clouds continue to pour down on us. And though they may wash away the dirt, but they will never be able to wash away the thoughts that cloud us." the woman said. The strange woman stopped and stood besides Lucy and looked towards her for a moment before giving a slight nod, "Good day." and continued to walk on.

Lucy stood in place with a confused expression and looked back at the woman as she left. This town. What was with it having all the weirdos and freaks? Oh wait that's normal for Magnolia. Lucy just stood there confused until she decided to just ignore the strange behavior and- "Non non non, that is pas bon, Madame Juvia. We cannot just walk by the objectif like that." a french sounding voice said catching Lucy's attention once again.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked back to see the pavement by the woman's feet start to stretch and warp itself as it started to rise and then turn into the form of a lanky man in a fancy brown suit with a pencil-thin mustache and a monocle. The young lady looked at him in mild realization "Oh, Monsieur Sol, Juvia is sorry. Juvia was so distracted by the rain that Juvia forgot what we came here for." the now named Juvia said.

"It's quite alright my dear, but it will be unfortunate for us if Monsieur Jose finds out we didn't grab our target and retrieve her." the man named Sol said.

Lucy eyes widened before she glared at them and faced them with anger in her voice "Jose! Phantom Lord's master?! T-that means you're members of the Phantom guild, right?" Lucy asked shocked.

The lanky man spun on his feet before giving a deep bow towards the busty blonde "Oui Oui, we are envoys of the Phantom Lord guild. Two members of the Elemental Four, Sol and Madame Juvia, at your service. We are pleased to make ze acquaintance of you Madame Lucy." Sol said to her.

Lucy held the bag closer to her chest and narrowed her eyes at the two strange enemies. She then spoke "Are you gonna attack the guild again? Even if everyone else is away, I will protect our guild no matter what!" she told him.

Sol let out a hearty laugh at Lucy's determination while Juvia started to look at her with a smile as well. The Earth Mage smiled at her, "Non non non, you misunderstand our intentions mademuaselle. Our guild never wanted to fight your guild out of jealousy. We just needed to get you separated from each other." Sol told her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that "What are you talking about?" she asked him with a confused face.

"We are not interested in a guild war, we are only interested in you...Mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia." Sol said. Lucy's eyes widened in horror and she dropped the bag of groceries before reaching for her keys. But before she could even grab one of her golden keys, a ball of water wrapped around her head and cut off her supply of oxygen. She held her breath and tried to pull the ball of water off her head but it was futile as her fingers just slipped through the water. She tried to keep holding her breath as long as possible but she reached her limit and opened her mouth as a stream of bubbles started coming out of her mouth.

Sol stood and watched as Juvia kept the ball of water around her head long enough for her to lose her all of her air supply and start blacking out. Just a little more and then they will have had their target. "Lucy? Lucy, where are you? It just started pouring down and I was worried you were caught in it!" Mira's voice carried over the street as she walked around the corner with an umbrella over her head. She kept calling "Lucy where are you? Lucy..." Mira stopped and looked in horror as she saw two strange people standing in front of a Lucy that was slowly losing all of her air. She dropped her umbrella and ran over "LUCY!" she screamed.

"Ohhhh, that's pas bon." Sol raised his hand and the ground started to bend before exploding and knocking Mira back with a yelp of pain. As their attention was on the lovely barmaid, Lucy finally managed to pull out a golden key and aimed it towards her two assailants before it started glowing. A bright light started to illuminate the entire area and the two Phantom Mages had to cover their eyes.

"Mooooooooooo~!" A golden axe tore through their bodies horizontally and they collapsed into rock and water as the giant Celestial Spirit, Taurus, yelled "I'll take down anyone that tries to harm Lucy and her fabulous body you hear me!" at the two. When the two Mages were attacked, the ball around Lucy's head collapsed and she then gasped for air.

She fell backwards and started coughing up water as Mira pulled herself back up and ran over to her side "Lucy are you alright?" Mira asked her. Lucy still continued coughing as a few small tears started gathering in her eyes. She held her throat and looked at the spot the two Mages once stood as the rain finally stopped. She knew why they were doing this. And it was all her fault.

* * *

With Fairy Tail at Phantom Lord

* * *

Landing in a crash Gajeel gained everyone's attention. When the smoke from where he landed cleared all of the Fairy Tail mages narrowed their eyes at him. "Ooohhh mister Earthshaker come on out and play." Gajeel called out in a singsong voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" a voice yelled out angrily. Gajeel looked back just in time to see Elfman pounce on him with his fist pulled back. Gajeel dodged and flipped to the side as the Strauss man's fist dug into the floor before he immediately started chasing after him with a barrage of fists. He yelled with a righteous anger "IT WAS YOU THAT ATTACKED THE GUILD AND OUR FRIENDS!" Elfman roared at him.

Gajeel cackled while swiftly evading the larger man's fists,

"Damn you guys really are raring to go! Now you're making this fun!" Gajeel said. Gajeel continued to just barely evade the attacks before he backed up into a partially destroyed table. Elfman saw the opportunity and aimed directly for the man's face before he saw a grin stretch over Gajeel's face. Gajeel jumped back and held himself up on the broken table before kicking out and turning his legs into metal poles. Elfman guarded against the attack as it pushed him back and across the ground.

He struggled to keep the metal attack against the back of his arms before he glared at Gajeel, "Is that all you got?" he asked the dragon slayer.

Gajeel grinned, "No, and as a matter of fact!" Multiple bumps started appearing along the length of the metal poles before dozens of smaller bars started shooting out and nearly striking against Elfman's skull. The white-haired man had to dodge them constantly as a flurry of metal spires nearly took off his head as they kept coming out faster and faster. One finally landed against his jaw and he flew backwards "AH!" he yelled in pain.

Gajeel smirked as he watched the large man stumble back. But his smile faded when he saw someone leap over Elfman and fly towards him with a fiery anger in his eyes. Natsu landed a punch against Gajeel's face and sent him flying back with a roar of "WRAHHHHHH!" and the Iron Dragon Slayer bounced off the ground and slammed into the wall as Natsu gathered his flames and swung his arm towards the drowned man "**Fire Dragons: Wing Attack" **the teen calls out. A wave of golden fire spread out along the ground floor and bounced off the remaining wall Gajeel was imbedded in while also taking out a few remaining Phantom Mages. The surrounding debris was lit on fire and Natsu stared at the spot Gajeel was lying in before he spoke over his shoulder "Elfman, I'm taking this fight! No arguments!" he said the the white haired man.

Elfman rubbed his injured chin before grumbling, "Can't believe you would be taking a man's fight so selfishly. If you're doing this then you can't lose. You got me?" he asked. Natsu just gave him a silent nod as he saw Gajeel's figure start to move through the wall of flames. The fire wavered as Gajeel jumped through it and landed in a crouch. He kept himself low to the ground before standing back up and smiling menacingly, only a slight bruise on his cheek from the attack he had just took.

He laughed a bit before he looked at Natsu "I guess we can finally get back to business... Salamander. Yeah that's a name for you... slippery as a Salamander." Gajeel said.

* * *

Naruto had slight scuff marks over his body as he stood silently in the destroyed hallway. Smoke and rubble surrounded him everywhere as his eyes darted back and forth to try and find the man that continued to disappear and reappear to attack him. Naruto was not happy that he was always just an inch away from landing a hit he knew would make the large man actually cry in pain instead of his fake cries.

Aria appeared floating above him and held his hands out as the air distorted into balls and rocketed towards the pinkette **"Zetsu"**Aria called out. Naruto looked up before stepping aside as a ball of highly compressed air fell where he once stood. He then started to speed up and dash across the hallway and along the walls as the balls of air started pelting everything in sight and reducing it to rubble.

Naruto jumped up against the wall and launched himself towards the large man while pulling out back his metal encased fist. He was prepared to punch a hole right through the Air Mage but Aria faded away before he could reach him. Naruto spun through the air and skid against the ground before looking around angrily "Asshole! Stop being a cowardly bitch and face me!" Naruto yelled out to the invisible man. He was scowling and grumbling, angered that this guy could turn invisible in the air and disappear from his senses. This guy controlled Air and it was similar to the wind, so did that mean that he could turn invisible if he could manipulate it in a certain way? No. Not the time for that. Focus on trying to find the big bastard.

"Huhuhu!" Aria's sobs echoed through the hallway and could not be distinguished where he was hiding. He continued crying "It is so sorrowful that our two guilds had to come to such a violent confrontation like this! Truly a terrible twist of fate!" Aria cried.

"Fate had nothing to fucking do with it dirtbag!" Naruto yelled out to wherever the Elemental Four member was hiding while snarling his teeth "This happened because you guys chose to fuck with our guild and hurt our friends so take your punishment!" Naruto roared.

"We did not mean to instigate a fight with your guild!" Aria said sobbing still.

"Bullshit!" Natsu responded with venom in his voice at the answer, "All your guild ever does is pick fights with us! You've been angry and jealous towards us for years now! If you wanted a fight then I would have happily taken you up on that offer! Instead you chose to hurt our friends when they least expected it! And now you have to pay for what you did!" Naruto said.

"You misunderstand. We were not doing it just to antagonize you." Aria said with a sob.

"Then why did you attack us?" Naruto asked.

"We did it to tear your guild apart." Aria said.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the voice literally behind his ears and looked back to see the massive man floating over him. Aria waved his hands around and a cage of solid air formed around Naruto. The inside of the cage started spinning and Naruto held his throat as he felt the air slowly evacuate his lungs. Aria continued to cry as Naruto stumbled on his feet inside the cage suffocating. He wept once again "It is so sorrowful that you will not get to see the end of your guild come with your own eyes! So sorrowful indeed!" Aria cried.

***CRACK***

Aria stopped crying when he felt a gust of heat pass over his body and looked back to see Naruto had swung a metal fist and destroyed his cage. The man kept his arm outstretched and his eyes were out of view before he looked up at the Air Mage with ferocity burning in them. Aria jumped back and contorted the air around him to run away before Naruto could make a move, but a massive fist countered and destroyed his magic before it could solidify.

The teen dressed appeared directly in front of Aria's face before turning in the air and planting his lightning flame encased fist in the large man's face as he called out "Earth Dragon's Iron fist!_" _and punched the man in the face_._ Aria's whole body was lifted off the ground before he was sent flying across the massive hallway and into the wall on the other side before breaking through most of it from the extra force. Aria's cheek was now bruised black and blood was streaming down his chin before he was barely able to lift himself up.

"I thought you were good at wind magic but it seems you are not that good at it." spoke Naruto to Aria with a low growl in his voice as he stood a few feet away from the man he had so easily tossed aside "And if you think something like this is enough to destroy our guild, then you are stupider than I thought. I welcome the challenge." he said.

Aria gritted his teeth and started to lift himself up before reaching for the blindfold over his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly in anticipation of another round. But before Aria could grab the cloth he flinched like he had felt something pass over him. He lowered his hands before tears started going down his cheeks again, "So unfortunate...so sorrowful...I'm sorry Earthshaker. I truly wish to take the time and show you your inferiority before the might of Phantom, but I am needed elsewhere."

He put his hands together and the air around him started to swirl, "It is so unfortunate...that you and your friends must now walk this perilous journey alone." He told Naruto as he disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed forward while swinging his sword but cut through thin air as Aria vanished. Naruto crash landed on the ground and looked around desperately to locate the large man. But the nagging feeling of being watched and the possibility of being attacked had disappeared from his senses. Aria was truly gone.

* * *

In the chamber room atop the highest point in the Phantom Lord guild, there was a massive wooden door that led into a mostly empty room except for a large throne directly across from the door. A low humming could be heard before a massive blast blew the doors of their hinges and blasted them across the room and into the wall. Makarov walked in while his large pool of magical power flared around his whole body and his eyes were white with rage. He yelled with a booming voice "Jose! It's time for you to pay for your crimes come out and face me!"

The man being threatened by the short guild master was comfortably sitting on the throne across from Makarov. He was dressed in a strange and ostentatious wizard outfit with a large purple hat to match the rest of his clothes and a pair of massive bat wings on his back. He was a slim, middle-aged man with long black hair and black lipstick over his subtle smile. This was the guild master of Phantom Lord and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla.

His eyes poked out from underneath his hat and looked at the short, wrinkled man that flooded the entire area with his staggering magic power. He spoke with a calm tone in his voice to his challenger "Hello again, Makarov. It's a pleasure to finally see you again after all these years. When was the last time you and I met face-to-face like this, do you remember cause I sure don't?" he asked the old man.

"I'm not here for small talk Jose." Makarov seethed at the younger man "I'm here to deal only punishment." Makarov said.

"My my, that's so reckless Makarov. You usually have such a calm and composed aura about you, but now it feels like I'm actually looking a monster directly in the eye." He smiled, "Truly terrifying." Jose said.

"I haven't even begun to show you what really is terrifying, Jose." Makarov said as he then flared his magic again. "I don't know why you chose to attack our guild, but all that matters is that you did. You destroyed our guild. And more importantly, you've hurt my children. And no amount of begging for forgiveness will be able to protect you from that sin or me!" Makarov said.

"Well there's no reason to be so jumpy Makarov." Jose said as he stood out of his throne and looked to his side,

"Because we already have what we wanted." he said looking at a vision Lacrima.

The image of Lucy kneeling on the ground with a bubble of water over her head and drowning appeared right besides Jose. Makarov's eyes widened and he jumped towards his captured child "LUCY!" Makarov screamed as Makarov jumped, the form of a massive man in a long green coat appeared over him. Makarov's eyes slowly opened and he turned in midair to see the air around his hands start to contort and twist around the short man. Makarov felt the strange air start to cover him, _'Shit this isn't good!'_ Makarov thought.

* * *

*BOOM*

The fighting on the ground level came to a screeching halt as they heard a massive explosion blow out the roof over their heads. Natsu stopped fighting Gajeel and ran to the edge of the blown out wall of the hallway and looked up as he was a small figure fall through the air and careen towards the ground. He felt a cold chill run over his back before he jumped off the side and caught the small figure before they landed on the floor and cracked the ground.

The other Fairy members looked at the blond dragonslayer as he stood out of the small crater with a sickly and pale Makarov in his arms, gasping for air as his eyes started to roll back into his head.

Erza saw the horrible sight "M-Master!" she gasped in shock at the sight.

The Fairies started to swarm around the sick man in Naruto's arms as they all panicked, "What happened to him?" Wakaba asked.

"Why does he look so pale?" Cana questioned.

"W-wait, where's his magic?" Bisca asked.

"You're right! I-I can't sense any magic from him!" Elfman said

"How the hell did that happen?" Macao asked shocked.

Natsu came running out of one of the halls and rushed over and then looked over the gasping man in his friend's arms with a panicked expression before he sensed the magic signature over his body. He was appalled by the sight, but stayed silent. Naruto gulped "Aria. The Elemental Four Mage. He did this!" Naruto said.

Gray looked at his friend "What?" he asked.

"He took Master's magic somehow! I don't know how but he did! We need to fall back now." Naruto said. While the Mages from Fairy Tail panicked with their guild master incapacitated, the Phantom Mages slowly started to advance forward with evil grins on their faces.

"Your sorry ass excuse for a master got his magic blown away. Now what are you going to do?" Most of the Fairy Mages looked over as Gajeel stepped out from the horde of Phantom Mages with a slightly bloody grin, evidence from his quick skirmish with Natsu. He spit some blood off to the side before smiling, "Looks like you losers are alone now without the big boss to guide you. So whatcha gonna do now?" Gajeel asked again.

Natsu snarled his teeth in anger while pushing himself back on his feet. The remaining Phantom Mages started smiling as they got their second wind while the Fairy Mages were concerned about the wellbeing of their master. They kept the stalemate going for a few more moments.

"We have to retreat." Erza said repeating Naruto's statement. The Fairies looked back at Erza in shock as she spoke with a reluctant choice "The Master is incapacitated and we have people that are injured. We need to regroup and return to the guild." she said.

They looked at the scarlet-haired Mage like she had grown a second head. They questioned, "W-what are you talking about Erza?" Cana asked the redhead.

"We can't leave!" Bisca said.

"We have to." Erza said.

"Bullshit!" Natsu yelled while standing up to her, "These guys hurt Levy, Jet, and Droy! And now they got Gramps! They wrecked our guild! They insulted Fairy Tail! WE CAN'T JUST RUN!" he roared out.

Erza rounded on the teen, "AND WE CAN'T JUST KEEP DROPPING LIKE FLIES WHILE TRYING TO FIGHT THEM!" Erza yelled back at Natsu, her left eye watering slightly at the sight of their master and having to run from the fight. She steeled herself as she continued, "We won't get anywhere if we leave the injured to suffer and not think our next move through! They're going to pay for what they did...but we can't do it today." she said.

The Fairies all looked at Erza before they slowly realized she was right. Makarov was down and suffering, a few of their own were injured, and Phantom had the home field advantage with their larger numbers in their base. They were gonna defeat this guild...but they couldn't do it now. Naruto started walking past Erza with Makarov in his arms and looked back at all of them "There's a time to fight, and a there's a time to run. And right now we can't risk a fight. She's right. It's time to go." he said and he walked out of the large hole in the wall with Kurama behind him.

The Fairies all looked at each other before they started heading out through the holes they had made earlier. Natsu was standing there seething in anger as Happy landed on his shoulder "Natsu..." Gray's hand grabbed Natsu's shoulder and he looked back at the Maker Mage as he shook his head, "C'mon man... the Master needs us." Natsu gritted his teeth and looked back at Gajeel as the rest of Phantom Lord started chasing after them while taunting them. The two Dragon Slayers shared a look before the pink-haired man reluctantly turned around and followed the rest of his friends back to their guild.

As the Phantom Lord guild cheered and helped their beaten friends up, Gajeel just stood there with a disappointed glare and frowned. He clicked his teeth

"Well... there goes all the fun." Gajeel said as he watched Naruto and the others run away.

* * *

Alzack and Bisca stood at the side of the room inside Porlyusica's treehouse as she examined their resting master. She was silently looking over him and contemplating his status as the two gunners looked between each other. Bisca spoke up, "Um Porlyusica, is he going to be all right? What wrong with him?" she asked the elderly woman.

The old woman stood back up and sighed before facing the two young Mages "The fool has gone and lost all his magic, he'll be lucky to survive." she said.

"What?!" the two gunners yelled in shock.

"Stop yelling!" she replied, causing them to jump back in fright at what she might do to them in anger. She grumbled and stood back up before walking over to her work station.

Alzack recovered first and asked, "H-how did something like this happen?" he asked.

"A very powerful magic. All of his magic was forced out of his body and scattered into the air, leaving him as a hollowed out shell. Using up all of your magical power usually leaves someone exhausted but when it is all dispersed from your body in a matter of seconds, especially the ridiculous amount of power this buffoon has, then it leaves you weak and incapable of moving." she said.

Bisca and Alzack looked at their master in worry as he slept in the bed. Bisca looked at the old woman and asked, "Will he be okay?" in a worried tone.

She looked at Bisca "His magical power will return to him but since it was forced out like that then it will take longer than usual. He won't be moving for some time. He can stay here while I try to help the process along but I can't promise he'll be awake anytime soon. I would appreciate it if you left so i could help him recover." she ordered.

Nodding their heads they quickly ran off to let the woman do her work. She sighed as she looked at Makarov, "You really are a old fool Makarov, nearly dying on me, shame on you. And to think I married an idiot." she said with a smile before she leaned over him and stretched her arms out to where they were over Makarov, she then muttered a spell that would help Makarov revor faster so he could help in the fight to come and her hands glowed white with the magic of healing.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Elfman roared as he slammed his fists down on a table and broke it into pieces after a crestfallen Lucy had told them the news. He was seething "They came here and attacked our friend while we were away! No man should ever do something so cowardly!" Elfman said with rage in his eye.

"Calm down man!" Loke said while trying to calm the large Take Over Mage down, "Just calm down." he repeated himself.

"We can't!" Natsu yelled in agreement with Elfman's ferocity as he started spitting fire, "We were this close to destroying those bastards! And then we had to run away! We could have stayed and finished the job! I would've handled it all while you guys got gramps to safety-" Natsu said but was interrupted.

"Shut up you idiot!" Gray yelled while facing the pink-haired Mage, "None of us are happy about retreating, especially not Erza! But gramps was hurt, we were all injured. We got too anxious and we ran in there unprepared. Next time we get them we'll be ready but for now that was the right choice. We needed to run." Gray said.

Natsu was panting in anger before he took a deep breath and started to calm down. Loke and Elfman looked between each other before they started to calm themselves to think clearly. They were all walking around silently before Loke looked around, "They came here even when they knew the rest of us were gonna attack their guild. What were they trying to do here?" he asked.

"Who cares!" Natsu answered while shaking his head,

"Maybe they were gonna try and ambush us or something or-" he was saying but a whimpering voice interrupted him.

"It was me." Lucy said.

The four men looked at Lucy as the girl hung her head in shame. She spoke with a defeated and empty tone, "It was me they came after... me. I was all they wanted." she said dejectedly.

Gray looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"The people that came here... said they were coming to take me back for a job. They destroyed our guild and hurt Levy-chan and the others to get our attention. They were paid to come take me back. The only person that would go to such means like this to get what he wanted is my father... I ran away from home... and he wants me back... so he asked Phantom to come take me back to him." she said.

Lucy pulled her legs up on her seat and wrapped her arms around her knees while her sobs mixed with her words, "I'm so sorry. I-it's all my fault. The guild. Levy-chan. Master. They're all hurt because of me. If I didn't come to Fairy Tail-if I didn't run away from home-none of this would have happened." Her voice started to crack as her tears filled up her eyes, "I-" she sobbed but couldn't finish.

She felt a hand land on her head and gently pat her hair. She lifted herself out of her knees and looked up at Natsu with tear-filled eyes. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter why they did this to us, to you. All that matters is that we make them pay. And none of this is your fault, you got it? So don't you ever say you wish you didn't come to this guild. Because you would be the only one who would ever even think that." Natsu said.

"You're our friend and will be till the end Lucy. Our family. So don't you forget it." Natsu said to the crying blond. Lucy looked up at Natsu in surprise before looking at the others around her who nodded in agreement.

She felt another wave of tears started to fill up her eyes before she wiped them away and nodded with a sob, "Okay." she said wiping her tears away with a smile.

* * *

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're shitting me, right? The old geezer went and got himself K.O.'d by Phantom! That's fucking priceless!"_ Laxus laughed as Cana glared angrily at the holographic image of Laxus projected inside the Communication Lacrima.

Mira continued the call "Laxus, the guild is in danger. We need you to-" Mira said but was interrupted.

_"O-oh wait, tell me what he looked like when he was beat! I bet it was priceless!_" Laxus laughed.

"Laxus, stop laughing and come to the guild as fast as you can!" Cana said defensively while yelling at the Lacrima

"Your grandfather is hurt and we all need your help!" Mira said.

Laxus' smile faded and turned into a small glare before a cocky grin filled its place, _"What did the blond dragon Earthshaker do while the shit hit the fan? Or how about Erza? How about Mystogan? Did he finally come out of that hole he was hiding in? Did the little babies finally step out from the old man's shadow and try to take charge? I bet that worked out perfectly for all of you." _Laxus said.

"Dammit Laxus you bastard we need you here!" Cana yelled furiously while facing the S-Class Mage through the hologram, "Lucy's being targeted by Phantom and we're desperate for help since we're forced to call you for help! Just get over here already!" she said to Laxus.

_"Lucy? Who the fuck is Lucy?"_ Laxus thought for a minute until realization crossed his face, "_Oh wait, you mean the new gal, right? Why the hell are you guys even bothering trying to help out someone who's barely a part of the guild. That's your problem. You get attached way too easily. It's shit like this that makes Phantom think they can come and attack whenever they want. You losers are weak. And until you can actually learn to stand on your own two feet, I'll take my sweet time coming-"_ Laxus didn't get to finish as-

*CRACK*

The Lacrima was knocked off its pedestal and shattered against the ground after Mira had suddenly knocked it off, ending the call abruptly. Cana looked at the barmaid's shaking shoulders, "Mira what's the matter?"Cana asked her.

"How?! How can he say something like that?" Mira cried with pain and sadness filling her voice, "He's a part of our guild! Our friend! He should understand what we're going through but he's just sitting back and watching us suffer! And we can't do anything about it! Master is hurt because we couldn't help him! We're all suffering and we can't do anything about it!" Mira's voice started to crack as she lowered her head, "I-I can't do anything. O-our guild is-is-" she started to cry.

Cana reached out and held Mira's shoulder before she turned around and faced her friend, her big blue eyes filled with tears and her whole body shaking in fear. Cana felt a tear come to her eye as well and embraced her friend "It's all right Mira don't cry." Cana said to her. Mira leaned into Cana's hug and cried into her friend's shoulder as the weight of their current situation started to bear down on them. When she was done Cana sat back in her seat at the table and looked down at the cards she was using in a futile attempt to locate Mystogan. She groaned and swiped them all off the table before covering her face with her hands and screaming into them.

Naruto was almost to the guildhall when he felt the ground rumbling. Looking up his eyes widened in shock and fear at what he saw. He began to run as fast as his feet could carry him. He had left Kurama back at the guild with Mira so he could do what needed to be done with planning for the battle, but he didn't plan for this.

When he reached the guild he saw the others come running out to see what the commotion was about.

Erza slammed the bathroom door open before she ran to look out the window. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god." she whispered. Erza dashed out the door towards the patch of land behind the guild. As she ran up the stairs, she saw everyone else was running outside to see what the commotion was all about. But when she ran outside a sense of horror and hopelessness enveloped them all.

Walking through the lake behind Magnolia was the guild hall of Phantom Lord, supported on some kind of spider-leg mechanism that carried them over the water. With each step it took, it shook the entire town and everyone in it. Finally, reaching close to the shore, the colossal structure stopped its sporadic trek to Magnolia and had basically parked right behind the Fairy Tail guild hall.

The Fairies were looking up at the mobile guild in shock and horror as they tried to comprehend how tenacious the Phantom guild was at continuing the fight as quickly as possible. Gray shook his head, "T-that thing could move all this time." he said shocked.

Elfman was shaking "It's a mobile guild." he said as he looked at the structure.

Tears were filling up in Lucy's eyes, "T-that's shouldn't be possible." she said as she took a step back. Mira covered her mouth and Cana took a step back in fright.

Erza was gritting her teeth "They would go this far to destroy us." the redhead exclaimed. Naruto who was now standing with his friend was silent at the sight of the massive moving building.

A ring echoed from the moving guild and a voice spoke through the speaker, _"Hello young and esteemed members of Fairy Tail. I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Earlier today many of you came all the way to Oak Town to wreak havoc on our guild. And while I must commend you for your tenacity, as many of you have already noticed we are not confined to just the one guild hall. Now this whole silly feud was only a method we decided to take in an effort to find and return one Lucy Heartfilia to her dear worried father. And in an attempt to end all this silly fighting, I wish to offer you all an ultimatum. Forfeit Lucy Heartfilia to us...and I promise this little 'war' can come to a stop."_ Jose said to them.

Lucy eyes widened in horror after Jose finished stating his terms. Her mind started to race and she realized this was her chance to stop the fighting. To stop anyone else from getting hurt because of her. She hesitantly took a step forward, "I-I-" she stuttered out.

"NEVER!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs in anger while pointing at the giant moving guild, "WE'LL NEVER GIVE LUCY TO YOU BASTARDS!" he roared which was soon repeated by everyone else.

"FUCK YEAH!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"SHE'S OUR FAMILY THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN HAND HER OVER TO BOTTOM FEEDING FILTH LIKE YOU!"

"YEAH TAKE YOUR OFFER AND GO TO HELL!"

Lucy watched and listened as everyone denied his offer and defended her. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the sobs. The speaker rang out, _"Very well then. I suppose we must take some of the more drastic measures from here."_ The guild started to let out a loud mechanical whirring as a gate started to open on the front. A long, massive cannon slowly started to slide out of it and aim for the shore, the guild, and everyone in front of it.

_"This, as I am sure many of you have already guessed, is the almighty Jupiter Cannon. Now I would hate to have to actually use this on all of you...but I promised I would bring that girl back to her father. And I am a man of my word."_ Jose told them. The magic started gathering at the barrel of the cannon, **("Three.")** a mechanical voice counted out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL DESTROY THE TOWN!" someone shouted.

**("Two.")** the voice counted down again.

The Fairy Mages realized that Phantom Lord was only using this job opportunity to finally take Fairy Tail down once and for all. They didn't care about any job. They didn't care about bringing Lucy back to her father. Because they were willing to risk killing her along with a part of the town just to destroy their guild and their members. Erza swiped her arm back at everyone in the guild "RUN!" she yelled out to them.

They followed her command and started retreating towards the guild to try and escape from the incoming blast. A few of them stopped and yelled at the redhead as she charged forward while her whole body glowed,

"ERZA! NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Gray yelled out. Naruto was frozen in place. He just stared up at the Jupiter Cannon as it nearly reached its breaking point and prepared to fire. He stood there silently as everyone else retreated back around him and yelled at Erza to come back. He watched as a man crazy with power was prepared to kill everyone he cared about and destroy part of the town just to get his way.

Naruto finally came back to reality and watched as Erza kept running forward while she equipped her Adamantine Armor over herself. She screamed as she prepared to take the full blast by herself and save everyone from danger. **("One.")** the mechanical voice counted out. Erza charged forward while screaming. She ignored the warnings from everyone else and prepared for the blast that she was about to take. She kept sprinting forward with her sturdiest armor over her body... But she realized she suddenly couldn't take another step forward.

She looked back just in time to see Naruto had appeared behind her and grabbed the collar of her armor to stop her. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and tossed several meters back as the Dragon Slayer continued to charge forward in her place. She landed in the sand and watched in horror as Naruto charged forward. She pulled herself back up and screamed "NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!" out in fright.

**("Fire.)** the mechanical voice said.

And with that, the Jupiter Cannon fired its blast and a massive concentration of magical power started soaring towards the shore to blast away the guild. Naruto took a deep breath and gave a roar as he drew his right hand back and surged his magic to the point it became a tangible white cover across his body. As the blast neared him he ignored the screams and shouts for him to move out of the way as his arm bulged with raw power that could easily destroy the world. As it finally reached him he thrust his fist forward and a monumental crack appeared in front of his fist. The world was shown a sight that would not be forgotten. Naruto was holding off a blast by the jupiter cannon with one fist, his right leg was bent forward while his left leg was pulled back to help brace him from flying off as he blocked a S-Rank Magic Power with his fist alone.

Powerful waves of energy from both attacks flew into the air causing large rocks as well as large globs of water flooded the air around Naruto as he clashed single handedly against the Jupiter cannon drawing attention from both sides where everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the extremely high waves of energy that shot past the top of the tree's around them. However if that was all that it took, then it was wrong as Naruto battled the jupiter cannon, his friends went wide eyed as they were sent flying from the powerful shockwaves that came out of nowhere.

Those that weren't affected shouted out for the others that had been sent flying as they braced for impact due to the powerful winds, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM, IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" a member of Fairy Tail shouted out.

The blast from Jupiter stayed put and clashed with the unmovable blonde's shockwave and had began to slowly die down while a massive blast of wind flooded the entire area. The Fairy Mages were nearly blown back by the force of the clash of force over Naruto's mediocre defense as the water started to ripple and make waves from the resulting crash.

Everyone watched in shock, awe, fright, and fear as Naruto slowly got pushed back all the while he was holding elbow to unleash a quake to combat the magic energy blast from the cannon with his bare hand alone. Naruto could feel his whole body, mainly his fist being hurt from the raw energy, crying out in pain as he continued to block the Jupiter's attack. He scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes and stepped forward causing the ground to crater underneath as he did, while he begun pushing the attack back just a little bit as he started making space against it. Everyone watched in disbelief as Naruto actually begun to push back raw magic from the cannon shot by himself and protected them from danger. Until... the explosion of power finally died down.

However, while the Jupiter cannon's power was finished, Naruto's was certainly not. It didn't last as long as it was used mainly to combat the blast from the Jupiter Cannon, but it was still powerful in its own right. The explosion blew everyone back into the ground, blasted all the water away from the shore, and even caused the backlash of the blast to incinerate the Jupiter Cannon's barrel.

The explosion started to subside and the ringing disappeared from their ears. The flare and light started to die down as well as time passed. The Fairy Mages were pulling themselves back up and looking at the large scorched area that covered part of the shore and beach as the waves came crashing back down. The Fairies stood up and we're looking around desperately for any sign of their friend after his heroic act of sacrifice. Erza stood back up and changed into her base armor before slowly turning around to look at the guild hall. There was a massive hole in the back of the structure and it was still settling after the blast had blown something through it.

Her eyes widened before she made a mad dash towards the hole with Natsu and Kurama at her heels as he cried out for his brother figure "NARUTO!" in fear that the man had died. The members of the guild all looked in the same direction as Erza dashed through the crowd and towards the guild. Mira gasped in shock before she started following and Cana came not long after. Erza ran through the hole in their guild and looked in horror at Naruto's severely injured form. He had gruesome burns and lacerations over all the visible parts of his body, smoke still coming off of him from the blast.

Most of his clothes were nothing more than tattered cloth at this point, his jacket and boots were blasted away while his pants were burnt up to the knee. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head to just show the whites. Erza kneeled down to his side and just looked at him in horror as Mira and Cana arrived a second later. Mira gasped in shock as tears filled her eyes and Natsu kneeled by his side. He leaned down and placed his ears against his chest to try and find a sign of life. His eyes widened before he placed his hands against his chest and started pumping, "One, two, three, four. Come on bro wake up." he said as he leaned down and started giving him mouth-to-mouth in an effort to resuscitate him.

He went back to giving him compressions, "One, two, three, four." he counted out. The Fairy Mages watched from their spots on the shore as the blond continued giving the unresponsive Naruto CPR. Some of them started shaking their heads and tears even started forming in their eyes as they expected the worse was going to happen. Tears started filling Natsu's eyes but he kept trying as he started compressions again, "O-one, two, three, four. Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen." he said and leaned down and started giving mouth-to-mouth again. Why did this happen, why did this have to happen again, and to Naruto no less...

_**"*GAK*"**_ Naruto coughed as he pushed the blood that filled his lungs out to fill them with fresh air.

Naruto spit up more blood into Natsu's mouth before he started coughing violently with more blood covering his mouth. After a moment his head fell back again this time breathing heavily, "T-thanks man... that hurt like a bitch..." he said before he chuckled at the thought. Natsu couldn't help but gag from the taste of the blood in his mouth and started to spit it out as the taste was embedded on his tongue. They all watched in unbelievable relief as their friend was revived from his moment of crisis. Erza looked up at Naruto with unbelievable joy as the Quake Dragon Slayer coughed up some more and started wiping his mouth before he sat up.

Natsu gave a glare towards Naruto "To be honest I should've let you die for doing something so stupid. However seeing what you did made me change my mind." he stated to the blonde. Mira enveloped her friend in a tight hug, so glad he had saved their friend/brother figure from the imminent danger he was in.

_"I must be honest, I did not expect one of you to sacrifice yourselves like that. And it to be 'Fairy Tail's Earthshaker and Strongest man no less, the stories about him are just as terrifying as I've heard. Truly the power of a Dragon Slayer like him is utterly world defying. Truly the young man deserves his title of Strongest Man in the World if he can hold off the Jupiter Cannon with his bare hand on his own." _Jose said in a surprised, and sort of respectful, voice.

Massive magic circles started covering the mobile guild and black specters started flying out. The Fairy Mages faced towards the Phantom Lord guild as Jose's voice rang out once more _"One last chance...surrender Lucy Heartfilia...or die with the next attack that happens in fifteen minutes._" Jose said. Erza lowered her head over Natsu as she had almost just lost the man she considered friend like everybody else. Her guild was more than destroyed now. Her friends were nearly killed. Naruto had nearly died saving them. Their master was out of commission. And this man still wanted Lucy...

He thought...he could just walk away...from all of this? Erza raised her head with a furious, maddening rage burning in her eyes. She sprinted off the ground, ran through the crowd before she emerged in front of the rest of her guild. She gritted her teeth, gripped her sword in her hand, and yelled while aiming it towards Phantom Lord-

"ATTACK!" she yelled in fury

"UWOOHHHH!" everyone yelled out as the Fairies charged.

There was no more room for hesitation.

They didn't care whether Phantom had larger weapons or that some of them were still injured. What they had done had gone too far.

Their rage had built up until its breaking point.

No matter what happened to them, Phantom Lord would fall on this day.

Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.

Naruto stood up and clenched his fists as he looked at the Jupiter Cannon with a plan to keep his family safe from the impending harm that was sure to come if they did nothing.

"Come on boy's we have a cannon to take out." Naruto said as he looked at the two cats that had rage in their eyes while Naruto eyed the giant cannon.

"Aye sir." Happy yelled out as he used his magic to start flying. Kurama picked Naruto up and flew off while Happy spared a look back at his friends who stayed back to protect the home they had known for years.

* * *

_**Adventreader221: *Sighs in contemptment* Well, that went rather well don't you think?**_

_**Phoenixlord42:Well yeah I do and the war is not even done yet.**_

_**Adventreader221: That's right, it's time for battle. *Soldier's scream in the background* Soldiers, what is you mission? *AOOH !AOOH! AOOH!***_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Whistles and trillions of his soldiers appear.* CHARGE!**_

_**Adventreader221: KILL EM ALL! *Battle cries fill the air.***_

_**Please like and Review and see you next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventreader221: Told you shit would get fucked up liked that, but do you listen NOO it's all about what you want. And I'm supposed to be the crazy here.**

**PHoenixlord42: *just looks at Adventreader21 and drinks some sake***

**Adventreader221: *Swipes the bottle away and guzzles the rest* This is supposed to be a partnership. Instead you make me do all the work here, and you don't even apologize when i get hurt putting the right words into places *WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!***

**Phoenixlord42: Sorry man I am not that good with fight scenes yet. *Swipes the gourd back and more sake appeared and drink's with another appearing in front of Adventreader221***

**Adventreader221: I might be drunk, but that's no excuse to leave me behind like that, your supposed to be my battle buddy. *Guzzles more Sake***

**Phoenixlord42:*Smacks the man's face very hard making Adventreader21 sober like nothing.* Snap the fuck out of it man.**

**Adventreader21: *Gives Phoenixlord42 a appalled look and slaps him across the face* Bitch don't think I won't hit back, I know yo momma taught you better.**

**Phoenixlord42:*Went right through Phoenixlord42* I know but I am prepared.**

**Adventreader221:Oh, so you wanna go do you, well let's have some fun *Jump's at Phoenixlord42 and they begin to brawl***

**Phoenixlord42: *Pokes head out of a comical dust cloud* You guys enjoy this chapter, I'm gonna kick some ass. *Adventreader221 reaches out the dust cloud and grabs Phoenixlord42 by the head and drags him back into the fight.***

* * *

Naruto, Happy, and Kurama were flying across the lake towards the long barrel of the cannon that had seriously injured his brother figure and had nearly killed him as well.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed with anger as he drew closer and closer to his target. "Kurama I need you to fly me above the barrel." he told the cat.

"Ok how high do you want to be and then what will you have me do next?" the cat asked him.

"I want you to fly me to the same height as the first tower which is about thirty feet into the air. And after that I want you to drop me." he said.

"What are you crazy Naruto? I know we can expect Natsu doing something like this, but why would you do something so crazy." Happy said.

"Yeah you'll be hurt by the fall." Kurama agreed with the blue cat.

"Honestly I'd rather make a big impact and take out the cannon in one shot than having to possibly hurt myself twice." Naruto said.

"Ok that's logical, but wouldn't it be easier to take it down from the inside?" Happy asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't, my power is almost like Gildarts' Crash Magic and could seriously hurt someone on our side." Naruto said to him.

"Ok but are you sure about this?" Kurama asked his friend as he reached the height for the drop.

"If it destroys the cannon then yes." Naruto answered him. "Now let me go bud and I'll see you in a few seconds alright." Naruto said as Kurama did as his friend told him to.

Letting go of the blond Kurama and Happy watched as Naruto drew it back and called out **"Earth Dragons: Iron Fist"** and lands a powerful punch on the barrel of the cannon and generates an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact with his fist landing on the cold metal barrel of the cannon.

This explosion is powerful enough to completely obliterate the far larger cannon with a mushroom shaped cloud rising from the point of contact. Due to the directionality of the blast, Naruto manages to minimize any potential repercussions, such as being struck by resultant debris and even the recoil appears to be completely negated. He smirks when he feels the metal cannon buckle before it starts to fall down now detached from the guild.

Kurama and Happy flies down and grab the calm blond by the arms and start to hover in the air when all of a sudden to their surprise the Phantom Lord mobile guild starts to transform into a giant humanoid form. "Ok I honestly did not see that coming." Naruto said as he watched the castle transform.

"Yeah same here man." Happy says while Kurama just nods in agreement as he was looking at it in awe.

Shaking his head to regain his thoughts Kurama looks at Naruto waiting to be told what to do next. "Well what now?" he asked.

"Fly me to the top of the head and we'll make our way through and kick Jose's ass for doing this to kill our friends. No surrender and no mercy until they're beaten." Naruto said as the to cat's nodded their heads and started to fly upwards to the top of the giants head.

When they had reached the top they dropped the blonde down on the roof of the head and saw Gray and Elfman coming out of one of the skylights. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked confused when he saw his two friends standing before him.

Gray looked at him as he wrapped one of Elfman's arms around his shoulders so he could keep standing. "Well we just got done handing that one guy from the elemental four Monsieur Sol or something like that ass to him." Gray said.

"Yeah he was a strong man and he tried to use the day Lisanna died to make me give up. Luckily Gray saved me." Elfman said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of his deceased little sister figure before he managed to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down a bit, "Well what else happened to you guys cause one of you has the smell of fire on you. Who did you fight with?" he asked them.

"Oh it was that fire prick from the element four Toto something or another. And it was at the same time you blew up the Jupiter cannon when I beat him. Without that explosion of yours I would have lost." Gray said.

"Aww you guys are lucky I haven't fought anyone yet." Naruto pouted. It was at this time a new smell reached Naruto's nose as it spontaneously started to rain. "I take it back why don't you guys go on back to the guild and wait for me there. I'll catch up soon." Naruto said turning around to face the two cats with him, "Why don't you two go along with them to make sure they stay out of trouble." Naruto suggested to the two felines. The two cats saw the look on Naruto's face and saw he was wanting to keep them safe so they nodded and started to follow Elfman and Gray down another staircase and back into the mobile giant. When they were gone Naruto turned around and called out "Alright enough with the hide and seek game you can come out now." to the person that had yet to reveal themselves.

Walking out of the steam that was being released by the giant came a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored bushy trimmed navy blue shawl with a white doll strapped to her neck and a hat to match her outfit. "Drip. Drip. Drop. Juvia is the rain woman and I am a member of the element four. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." the now introduced Juvia said walking forward.

"Yeah same to you." Naruto said to her.

Juvia looked at him in the eye's before she spoke once more "I must say watching you recover from stopping the Jupiter Cannon on your own was quite impressive. Even if it was a weak blast that came out of the Jupiter Cannon before you stopped it with your bare hand. You must be quite special to have done that. When you destroyed the Jupiter Cannon your friends defeated two of my comrades. However even with them out of commission you must not underestimate me or Aria." she said to him.

Naruto smirked at her "If you you think that just because you're a woman I'll hold back in a fight then you're wrong. So bring it on." he told her.

Juvia smiled at the challenge. "Very well then. I will stop you and then I shall retrieve Lucy Heartfilia to return her to her father. **"Water Slicer" **she called out sending a multitude of sharp blades of water at him.

To her shock Naruto just swiped it away with his bare hand, "Oh come on now, don't be like that. If I was able to stop the Jupiter Cannon with my bare hand how do you think you'll fare if you don't go all out." he told Juvia calmly.

Juvia blushes before she steels herself and focuses once more before she calls out **"Water Lock"** and surrounds him in a sphere of water.

Naruto just shakes his head inside the water before the water lock explodes away from his body due to him releasing a small explosion within the bubble of water and looks to Juvia, "So I take it you don't wanna talk it out?" he joked with her as his body was soaked with the liquid Juvia conjured up.

She shook her head "No my orders are to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia and bring her back." Juvia monotones.

Naruto sighed at that, "Ok I guess that just means that I have to beat you to stop that from happening then. "**Earth Dragons: Earth Flow Spear's" **Naruto called out forcing the concrete to sprout up and form into spear's as they rushed at Juvia.

Juvia swirled her hand and a wall of water stopped the earthen spear's before they hit her, "**Mirror Water" **she said calmly. The strike met the wall and exploded in a small cloud of smoke before Juvia called out, "**Water Nebula" **and sent a deluge of water racing towards Naruto, only for him to swipe his hand once again to rid himself of the attack.

"Come on is that the best you can do miss." Naruto said, "If not, then let me show you the best i can do." he said seriously as he gathered his magic and coursed it through his body causing his body to gain a white glow as the ground started to shake underneath him. Suddenly large slabs of rock and cement begun to float into the air around them as he smirked, "Seeing as this building is standing in the middle of the sea, I can let loose just a small fraction of my abilities, so don't close your eyes." he said as he raised his hands into the air, "Now… Quake for me." he said as he curled his fingers in causing the air to literally ripple around his fingers as if it were tangible. Juvia narrowed her eyes in confusion as she had never seen something like this before in her life. However that was about to change. Naruto sent some of his magic through his hands and whispered out, "**Grand Mausoleum Destruction" **and suddenly yanks his arms down causing the sea itself to change its very foundations as he grunted with a loud "GRUH!" as he shifted the land.

**-Inside the Phantom Guildhall-**

Erza was walking through the guildhall looking for her next opponent when all of a sudden the ground started to tilt where she felt her eyes widen in shock, "M-My balance is being thrown off!" she exclaimed.

Behind her were Gray and Elfman who was being followed by Mirajane as they had teamed up to fight the Master of Phantom together. The silver haired beauty felt herself fall to the ground and slam into a wall as it got too hard to stay balanced on the floor. Even Elfman and Gray were being shoved into the wall beside her with Erza holding her sword to stay where she was. Elfman looked around in honest shock and confusion, "J-just what is happening?" he asked himself.

Gray grunted as he flipped himself over and looked to the manly man, "It feels like some kind of earth… quake…. NARUTO!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What about Naruto does this have to do with anything?" Mirajane asked in annoyance.

"I-I think that he's causing this." Gray stated.

"No way, that's impossible." elfman exclaimed.

"Well, I can't say I blame you as this does seem like something he could do." Erza said. However as she looked back to talk to Gray her eyes widened in shock as she looked outside, "My god, is that even possible?" she asked in shock.

This caused the other's to look back and they too felt their eyes widen in shock as they witnessed something that shouldn't have been possible, "T-This can't be real." Elfman said in fright. It was some kind of living nightmare, just what kind of power could do this?

-On the mainland-

All of Magnolia had felt it, and how could they not have felt it. When Naruto had yanked his hands down to use his technique he had severely underestimated the amount of power he had used to call upon the technique. So when he had called upon it, it was far more powerful then he had thought. Cana and the rest of Fairy Tail had fallen as soon as the ground started to sway under their feet as they exclaimed their surprise at the sudden turn of events.

However when they had regained enough sensibility to look up their entire world came to a pause due to the amount of shock they had felt. Cana gulped in shock, "T-This is insane…" she stated. This had to be some kind of bad dream, it just had to be.

Bisca Mulan who was good friend of hers nodded in agreement, "It's not just the Phantom Guildhall, THE ENTIRE SEA IS TILTING!~" She yelled causing the rest of the members of Fairy Tail to look at the water.

However one Member wasn't looking at the tilting ocean as he spotted something far more noticable, "Not only that, but the town of Magnolia is tilting as well!" the member stated.

-Back with Naruto and Juvia-

The tilting subsided slightly allowing them to stand easily, but Juvia was shaken up like never before, "H-How did you do that?" she asked in shock.

Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms, "Listen miss Juvia, my power as a Dragon Slayer is literally tied to the foundation's of the earth itself. I'm sure you know what i speak of when I say that don't you. It's kinda like your own Black Steel Gajeel who uses Iron based abilities, but on a far more intimate level. Anything based on the Earth and her power is blessed onto me which allows me to distort the natural fault-lines surrounding the planet's which allows me to create Earthquakes. In a way, I am physically tied to the entire planet and more or less I can bring about the end of times if I desired. Back on subject, that tilting sensation that you just experienced as well as anyone that stood in this building all experienced a Earthquake from me when I tilted the sea itself to try and throw you off balance, unfortunately you are harder to knock down then I thought." he complimented.

Juvia backs away in fear. This man wasn't ordinary, he was a monster from the depths of hell itself. She needed to get away, "**Water Fury" **she cried out forcing the surrounding water to shoot up around them and blanket the area in a thick screen of hot steam. However, she neglected one thing. Naruto was taught to use advantages and thought she would get away.

When the thick cloud of steam kicks up into the air Naruto rushes at Juvia and tackles her to the ground and then blasts the steam away with his arm before he pins her to the ground after a brief struggle. "Why are you doing this to hurt my family? We haven't done anything to you and yet you just attack us just because some jerk says he wants his daughter back after she leaves a year before. Tell me?" he demanded.

Juvia feels his hands on her and blushes a deep red at their current position. "J-Juvia is j-just following orders. Juvia just wants to have enough money for the bills and a life of normalcy." she told him.

"Well news flash water goddess nobody's life is ever going to be normal. Not even my life is normal. So why would you desire a normal and plain life when you're a wizard always going on adventures that take you to new places every time you take a mission?" he asked her.

_"Water goddess. He thinks that Juvia is a Water Goddess. I see now with him being a Dragon and I a Goddess it was destined for us to meet and love each other."_ Juvia thought to herself as Naruto helped her stand up.

"I'll be going now, and I'm only going to say this one time if you hurt my family I hurt you. See you later." Naruto said and jumped down through one of the holes he made in his fight while Juvia was thinking about the blond dragon slayer that stole her heart so suddenly.

Meanwhile:

Lucy had put up a good fight, but in the end both Reedus and Loke had been beaten to a pulp right before her eyes by Gajeel and his team when they found the hideouts location. "Wow you Fairies just don't know when to give up do you?" Gajeel asked her as he shoved the resisting Lucy through a door. "I mean yeah you guys have some impressive bastards in your guild but come on at least give me a challenge that will make me pay attention to you in a fight." he said sounding disappointed as he locked the door tightly and swallowed the key... literally at that.

"Fairy Tail will stop you. Just wait when Naruto or Natsu comes he'll kick every single one of your asses and then he'll do the same to Jose." Lucy said.

"Oh so the cheerleader has a fire in her belly does she. Well I guess that I'll just have to snuff it out like a candle." Gajeel aid transforming his arm into a steel club before he pointed said club at her and extended it where it found itself lodged in her gut causing her to grunt in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Come on is that the best you can do? Naruto gave us a much harder time when he was punishing me and Natsu after we stole the mission for Galuna Island. This doesn't even hurt." she said to the iron dragon slayer who smirked.

"Oh so she doesn't think I can be a bit rougher, ok I see how it is. Now I know I can do worse than I already am so "**Iron Dragon's Club"** Gajeel calls out and sends a harder club into her gut causing her to cry out in pain. "Come on cheerleader don't tell me you're giving in already I thought we were just starting?" Gajeel asked her.

She spit out a glob of saliva before she glared at him "Do your worst and I guarantee Naruto has you outmatched by a thousand-fold. If this is your worst then this would have been Naruto at his nicest." Lucy said with a glare.

Gajeel smirks again "Alright I guess I was being a little nice as your daddy didn't want you to be hurt but I guess that you brought this upon yourself cheerleader." he said before releasing another Iron Club at her.

With Naruto

Naruto was running through the hallways looking for his next opponent when he sensed a movement in the air and jumped up in time to dodge a air blast aimed at him. "It's so sorrowful that I had to face you young dragonling, but I have to do so. I am Aria the strongest of the element four and I now have the chance to rid the world of it's protector as well as retrieve the location of the Will of the Earth for my master so he can take his place as the most powerful man in the world. It's so sorrowful that when I am done all that will be left is the cold corpse of a dragonling." Aria said as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Ok then let's start over with me telling you that you can most certainly try to kill me but in the end I will not be beaten. Second is that I haven't even visited the location of the Will of the Earth in nearly three years so even if I told you where it is I have it protected by some of the most powerful barriers that can not only siphon magic, but teleport it away where I will once again be the only one to know of its location." Naruto said.

"Then I must sorrowfully tell you that you must defeat me before you can hunt for Gajeel. And even when you defeat him the Master will come after you just to claim the secret of the Will of the Earth from your body." Aria said as he raised his hand.

"Well I'm going to have to use my friends most favorite line and say I'm all fired up so why don't you give me your best shot." Naruto said as he looked at Aria.

**"Zetsu" **Aria says calmly and a series of spheres of air are shot at Naruto who just ignores the air bullets and inhales before he called out, **"Quake Dragons: ROAR" **and the world shatters as a shockwave is released from Naruto's maw where several cracks appear around the blond man's face as he releases his power at the man. The wall behind Aria shatter's as the man dodges the wave of energy and Naruto growls in annoyance at that.

"It is so sorrowful that even with the power of the dragon king on your side that you cannot land a hit **"Airspace" **Aria calls out sending an invisible blast of air at Naruto but once again the air is hit away by the blond dragon slayer.

**"Earth Dragons Iron Fist**" Naruto calls out sending a fist at Aria who gets hit in the jaw and quickly recovers.

**"Zetsu" **Aria says and once again fires off more air balls at him which he just bats away with his hands again, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Forgotten Hearth: Crushing Wave**" Naruto calls out and the ground under Aria turns in to chunks. They attack him and after ten minutes of getting hit by the rubble that Aria is forced to teleport out of the area where when he reappears he collapses unconscious while the area behind the blonde was turned to craters. When the energy from the spell dies down Naruto looks behind him to see the sleeping Aria and smirks. "Told you that you wouldn't be getting any secrets from me." Naruto told the sleeping man with a smirk before he lifted his nose to the air.

"Now ***Sniff* *Sniff*** where are you Black Steel?" Naruto asked as he sniffed the air. ***Sniff* *Sniff*** "Found you." he said looking up. Naruto then kneels down before he launched himself up and through the ceiling just in time to catch Gajeel throwing an Iron Club at Lucy which he stops with his own steel encased hand.

"Hello Earthshaker it's been awhile." Gajeel said to him. Naruto growls when he looks behind his enemy to see Lucy on the ground groaning in pain as tears roll down her face.

Naruto looks at Gajeel and snarls "What did you do to her?" in a voice that said 'Answer now or I'll make you.'

and he was serious.

Gajeel just smirks at the blond as he states, "Well I was giving her a makeover so when we sent her back to daddy he would welcome her with open arms. Now I want to have the fight that was interrupted back at the original guild hall and now that we're basically the only ones here we won't have any pathetic interruptions either. So what say you Earthshaker are you up for a little tussle or is the great Earthshaker to much of a wuss to fight me?" he asked Naruto who glares at the younger man.

Then he hears Natsu run up where he glares at Gajeel, "Leave him to me Naruto." as he stands next to the man. Naruto nods and passes by Gajeel.

"Salamander, even better." Gajeel said.

"You want a fight well now you got one. Get ready because I'm about to open up a whole can of whoop ass and hand it right to you." Natsu said as Gajeel smirked.

"Alright if we're gonna fight then I want a couple of rules laid out." Gajeel said.

"What kinda rules are we talking bout?" Natsu asked.

"First is that when we fight you can't wimp out and run away like you did when you attacked our guild." Gajeel said to him.

"Meh you don't have to worry about that one. Besides I just told you that I have a whole can of whoop ass with your name written on it." Natsu replies.

"Second, no cheap shots or anything that gives you a advantage." Gajeel stated. Very straightforward.

Natsu grinned, "If that's what you want pal." he said with a grin.

"Good to hear let's get started," Gajeel told the pink haired teen.

"I'm fired up." Natsu replied to Gajeel with a smirk.

"Let's rock **Iron Dragon's Club**" Gajeel calls out as he sends a metallic club at Natsu. Natsu seeing this and dodges letting Gajeel destroy the wall. Natsu looks up to see Gajeel with an arm transformed into a steel sword bearing down on him from above.

Natsu just jumps out of the way as Gajeel lands on the ground swinging the steel sword causing the backlash to tear the ground apart. Natsu rears his head back and yells "**Fire Dragon's Roar"** gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Natsu then shapes it into a powerful fire which he subsequently emits and sends towards his enemy. The fire possesses an immense force, capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy burns that sear the skin, which race towards Gajeel.

Gajeel smirks before he just inhales deeply before he then calls out **"Iron Dragon's Roar**" and releases a twister of shrapnel at Natsu. Natsu dodges and catches the incoming fist in his hand and brings up his leg to kick Gajeel in the side of his head. Lucy was watching in awe at the sight of two slayer fighting with their full power, well full power for Gajeel, and how much damage their short fight had caused.

_"As dragon slayer's they both have the power to call on the strength of the mythical creatures to fight as they choose. Which means two wizard's that are strong enough to slay dragons are about to duke it out right in front of me. Right now it's a fight of Fire vs Iron, but soon it will be getting a lot rougher. I guess this means I don't get to form the new contract with Sagittarius since Natsu can fight Gajeel on equal footing. And they're both practically half naked."_ Lucy thought with a blush as she watched the two dragons duke it out in front of her. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** Natsu calls out as he tries to punch Gajeel with a red flame encased fist.

Gajeel leans back so he doesn't get hit by the flames. Natsu keeps his barrage of fist's coming, and even though he keeps missing his target the punches that land actually removed some of Gajeel's iron scale armor. Natsu once again rears his head back and takes a deep breath "**Fire Dragon's Roar"** Natsu calls out releasing a large amount of fire in the form of a powerful breath attack. Unable to dodge in time, Gajeel gets hit and is sent back to the wall cratering it.

Regaining his balance the Iron Slayer growls as he rears his head back, **"Iron Dragon's Roar"** Gajeel yells out as he releases a large wave of iron at the salamander.

Natsu narrowed his eyes before he raised his foot and called out **"Fire Dragon's Flame Fence"** and slammed his foot down on the steel flooring where a large wall of fire came to life to intercept the onslaught of iron. The roar hit the wall and tore it apart forcing Natsu to jump out of the way so he didn't get hurt by Gajeel's breath attack.

"Heh heh well now that was what I would call a dragon's roar. I believe I win." Gajeel gloated as he stepped forward.

"Well I'm not done yet. I have a fire in my belly that's rearing to go. Now come at me bro." Natsu said. Gajeel charges at the pinkette as he raised his foot before slamming it on the floor. **"Fire Dragon's Great Flare Annihilation"** Natsu calls out causing Gajeel to stop in his tracks. Gajeel seeing the floor heat up draws his head back for another breath attack and once again releases another Iron Dragon's roar at Natsu.

The area around him then erupted into a sea of Fire, which completely overwhelmed Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar before spreading in every direction, blowing away the debris and the incoming breath attack as well as setting both Gajeel's and Lucy's clothes on fire. Not even the outside of the building as well as the lower levels were spared from its power. The next moment, the head of the building collapsed around him, but Natsu easily avoided the falling objects and landed gracefully on his feet and caught Lucy in his arms while Gajeel landed in the water with a big splash.

When he resurfaced Gajeel looked at Natsu in anger but it was more akin to respect than the latter. "I didn't know you had a trick like that up your sleeves. I won't be caught off guard like I was again." Gajeel told him.

"Good I would hate for you to ge a over inflated ego." Natsu replied as he sat Lucy down and turned to his opponent. With that the two dragon slayers rush at each other and begin to trade blows creating powerful blasts of air that forced those watching to cover their faces.

A set of fists collide and create a large explosion that gains the attention of some of the Fairy Tail guild members causing them to break away from the group that is fighting against Jose's super phantom as it was trying and succeeding in destroying their guildhall. Natsu charges Gajeel before he draws a fist back and **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** Natsu calls out as he punches Gajeel in the face breaking some of the iron scales on his face.

**"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist" **Gajeel called out as he launches a fist into Natsu's gut.

Natsu slides a few feet backwards before he steadies himself. He rushes at Gajeel and they swap a few punches before Natsu calls out **"Fire Dragon's Claw"** and ignites his feet in flames and kicks Gajeel in the side of his head and sends him crashing across the shore.

Gajeel stands back up and suddenly in a surprising turn of events shots Iron rods towards Natsu. Natsu dodges the iron rods but just barely.

"**Fire** **Dragon's Roar"** Natsu calls out as he rears his head back before he releases a roar of hot fire at Gajeel.

Gajeel flashes out of the way of the fire where it hits some of the fallen head of the giant and literally explodes on contact. Natsu moves his head in the direction of Gajeel's iron body but Gajeel just ducks under it before Natsu ran out of energy to use the attack. Gajeel turns back into his Iron Dragon Mode before he kicked Natsu in the side of his head.

Natsu easily brought up his arm to block the kick, then Gajeel tried to head but him and hits. Natsu takes a couple of steps back as a small amount of blood trickles down the side of his face. **"Fire Dragon's Fire shot"** Natsu calls out as he held his hands up and made what appeared to be finger guns where he suddenly begun to shoot bullets of flame at Gajeel.

Seeing the flame bullets racing towards him, Gajeel begins to weave around them and before he dodges and punches the oncoming shots not caring as they are melting his steel encased fists. When the attack finally dies down Gajeel looks at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad for a Salamander, but is that all you got?" he asked Natsu.

"I'm not even done yet" Natsu said to the other man, "My question is, can you keep going?" which causes Gajeel to stop for a second before he places a hand on his chin and feels how much magic he has under his belt before he looks at Natsu.

"I have more than enough to kick some ass Salamander." Gajeel says to him.

"Good cause I'm all fired up." Natsu tells him as he charges Gajeel.

"There's not enough room in the sky for two dragon's Salamander Prime." Gajeel says as he charges the blond as well. the two men reach each other in the middle with fists drawn back ready to strike. **"Iron Dragon's Iron Fist" **Gajeel calls out as he launches his fist at Naruto.

Natsu launches his own fist at Gajeel while he calls out **"Fire Dragon's FIRE FIST**" and suddenly a giant fist made of flame erupts from Natsu's own where it raced towards Gajeel where it created a explosion upon impact, "Now take this, "**FIRE FIST BARRAGE" **Natsu roared out in anger.

"You messed with the wrong family. This is everything you owe for Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Master Makarov, Elfman, Gray, Lucy, and NARUTO" Natsu yells as he finishes breaking the armor and slugs Gajeel across the face which sends him sprawling across the sand where he lands on his back.

"H-how did I lose?" Gajeel asks himself, and almost as if he heard him, Natsu ends up answering the question which he answered as he walked over to the downed dragon slayer.

"It's because you fight only for yourself. When you have something to fight for that's when you become truly the most powerful you can be. It's what I will always fight for and there's nothing you can do about that one Black Steel." Natsu says him.

Gajeel doesn't answer as he passes out while Natsu shrugs and turns around to see the gathered crowd looking at him. They start to cheer for the pinkettes victory but he collapses to his knees as he realizes just how tired he is. "***Huff*** I'll admit that the fight with Gajeel took more out of me than I thought. It was fun but man was it tiring." Natsu says as Lucy comes over with Mira to help him, but he waves them off showing he would be fine.

"Natsu what do we do now? With the guildhall destroyed what will we do when we need to get our jobs?" Macao asks him.

"Well when the guild is rebuilt we do as we've always done. Now out of the way I have to go kick some more ass." Natsu says standing up and walking over to the water's edge. "Happy take me over to the giant now. I have to kick Jose's ass still for Master being hurt." Natsu says to the cat.

"You can't. You're all out of energy and you can barely stand on your feet. Do you really think you can stand against Jose as you are?" Happy asks his friend.

Natsu narrowed his eyes only to be stopped when a voice order's him to stop. Turning around and see Porlyusica walking forward, "There is no need for you to continue battling, somebody has already reached Jose. As far as you should be concerned, this guild war is over." she said as she begun to heal the dragon slayer.

Natsu takes a deep breath "Well alright, but I think I should be the one that is fighting Jose." Natsu says.

Meanwhile inside the giant, Naruto drops into the place where the head once was and begins to search for Erza by scent due to the amount of destruction and lack of people in the destroyed guild. Erza meanwhile was exhausted while Jose was still standing strong. "I'll admit I can feel the sheer amount of energy your Earthshaker has and I must admit I don't think that I should have woken him." Jose says as the final vibrations from the explosions with Natsu's fight against Gajeel die down on shore.

"Well he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't shake the land around him." Erza says as she smiles.

"Not only that but he is an extremely exceptional wizard that is just as powerful if not even more so than I am." Erza tells Jose.

"Oh come, come now there is no need to sell yourself short. Your ability with the Requip is nothing short of legendary even here in Phantom." Jose says to her. "In fact I would say you're one of the first wizards to have last this long against me besides Makarov when he beat me in our spar that we had all those years ago." Jose tells her.

"You've fought the Master?" Erza asked him as he nodded.

"Yes and he beat me in the blink of an eye with his Magic. Your Master is the only one to have defeated me in a fight." Jose tells her.

"Why are you telling this to me?" she asks him next.

"Because I can't stand the thought of how so many powerful wizards such as the great Titania ally themselves with Makarov." Jose says as he flicks the air which in turn sends Erza flying into the wall behind her. "And since I know I can't sway you into joining Phantom then I must change that." Jose says as his fingers glow with magic and starts firing burst after burst at Erza "And that means I must end your life. This is your end Titania." Jose says as she dodges the bullet magic shots being aimed at her.

"Well give me your best shot Jose." Erza taunts as she continues to dodge the magic.

"With your death Makarov will surely die from his despair. Why don't you just give up I promise it'll be painless." Jose says in a sweet voice.

"Yeah like I'll let that happen." Erza says.

"It's people like you Erza. People like you, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Natsu Dragneel, and your precious Earth Shaker Naruto that have given Fairy Tail that significant boost to push Fairy Tail to the top. This has put our place as the number one guild in a dangerous position and this means I cannot allow for Fairy Tail to exist any longer." Jose says as he continues to fire his magic at the redhead.

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" Erza asked as she dodged a rather close shot.

"No it isn't but you're still part of Fairy Tail thus it means I have to eliminate you either way." Jose tells her.

"So basically I'm fighting you to live because you're jealous of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as she slashed at Jose who dodged the swing before he fires some more magic at her.

"Jealous of Fairy Tail oh come now don't be so absurd. I just want to keep showing the kingdom why my guild is still the best." Jose says to her.

"That is such a bullshit reason and you know it." Erza yells as she jumps at Jose trying to strike him down. She swings several times at him but with each swing he just dodges with a smirk on his face almost as if he was taunting her.

Jose then holds out his hand and shoot out several of his Phantoms that catch her in their grasp and begin to electrocute her. "You know, even though i am about to kill you i feel that you should know something. You see, it was never my intention to return your precious Lucy Heartfilia to her father." Jose says to the shrieking Erza. "In fact I was going to hold her prisoner while her father kept giving into my demands. You see my plan is to bleed the Heartfilia family dry until I have every last penny they have from their companies in my pocket. That is when Phantom could actually prove that it is the best guild in all of Fiore." Jose said to her.

"I think that is quite enough Jose." a gravelly voice says catching his attention. Turning around Jose sees a hovering Makarov with his arms crossed.

"Makarov what a delight to see you." Jose says to the old man.

"Cut the bullshit Jose I heard it all." Makarov says seriously.

"Well then you must know that I do this for the greater good." Jose says.

"Yeah the greater good for you. You have shed the blood of my children. That is something that is truly unforgivable. The children we have worked with have all been made to suffer Jose, and we as parents are the ones to blame for this." Makarov says to Jose.

"They have suffered pain because of your greed. Your incompetence is something that angers me to ungodly levels. This war between Phantom and Fairy Tail is over Jose. It has gone on for too long and far enough to make me cry. It's all over as of now." Makarov says to Jose as he uses his magi to release Erza from her binds. Erza smiles as the Master tells Jose that the fighting is over but clearly Jose doesn't like the idea of ending it.

"Never. Phantom is the number one guild in all of Fiore and if I have to kill an old man then so be it. I will show the world Why Phantom Lord is the best of the best." Jose says as he flares his power. Makarov narrows his eyes as he covers his hand in a magic that is nearly blinding.

"Then you leave me no choice Jose." Makarov says to the Wizard Saint.

"Wait Master." a voice call out stopping the two wizard saints.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Makarov says in shock.

Naruto landed next to him with a growl "He's mine. He will pay for what has done to you and my family." Naruto says with a look in his eye that shows the three wizards present showing he isn't joking around.

"Why? Why must you fight him when I am perfectly capable of showing him his place?" he asked Naruto.

The dragon Slayer looked to Makarov, "Because it is time that the next generation shows the current why we are the ones to inherit the old generations will." he said with a kind smile.

Makarov seeing his young wizards conviction on hisface nod', "Alright then. Give him hell for me my boy." Makarov tells the blond while he motions for Erza to come with him as they leave the guild hall.

However as they try to leave Jose gives a yell and sends out several tendrils of his magic. Naruto jumps down from a rock and slams his fist into the air yelling "**Quake dragon Earthshakers Impact**." The cracks formed it went high into the sky causing the tendrils to be destroyed along with the ground as he holds the attack back from his comrades, "You guys need to get on out while you still can, I'll hold him off until you get out where I can unleash a bit of my strength." he stated as his crack grew causing the surrounding walls to nearly collapse.

"Naruto!" Gray shouted out as he looked to the man in shock.

"Come along, we cannot interfere in this fight." Era said as she ran past with Makarov.

"But Erza, what about Naruto?" he asked.

Erza looked back, "Have faith in our comrade, I know i do." she said.

Mirajane smirked deviously, "You like him~" she practically sang out causing the redhead to blush.

"Now is definitely not the time Mira." Erza exclaimed embarrassed.

Mira giggled as she ran down the hall with the other's, "I know, but it was funny." she said.

"How can you say something like that when your the one dating him?" the redhead questioned as they got outside as Gray made a floor for them to run across.

"Believe it or not he liked you first, I just hooked up with him and he stayed with me out of loyalty, but don't get the wrong idea." she said as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I am up for the idea of sharing the bed with him." she whispered huskily into the redhead's ear.

Erza was blushing red as her hair, "M-MIRA!" she squealed out in embarrassment.

When the two no longer feel the other presences of the wizards that left Jose smirks "Well well well if it isn't the Earthshaker. If I had to say you came here to kill me if the look in your eyes are anything to go by." Jose says to Naruto as he is once again surrounded in his magic.

"I didn't come here to just fight against you Joe. I came here to remove you from this world if need be." Naruto says as he too is covered in a powerful White aura as Jose is surrounded by a dark Magenta aura of power.

* * *

Enter Makarov vs Jose OST

* * *

Jose grins darkly "Well show me what you have boy." Jose yells out.

Naruto growled "GLADLY JOSE!" Naruto bellowed out while surgeing his power. "Thank you my friends, bless you all for you have given me the strength to fight this rotten bastard. IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS THAT YOU SHOULD BE PROUD THAT YOU ARE MEMBER'S OF FAIRY TAIL!~" Naruto yells out.

With that their powers surged to unprecedented levels. Outside a bubble of magic formed around the destroyed guildhall while the water's stirred around it in a circular funnel. Storm clouds released multiple lightning strikes on the ground drawing the attention of many far and wide as two extremely powerful wizards fought.

Alzack hearing the storm rage looked over to the ever growing storm in shock, now ignoring the phantoms that Jose sent out, "W-What's Going on, what is happening over there?" he asks in shock.

Bisca looks over towards the storm like Alzack and her eyes widen in awe "The sky..." she states as another thunderbolt rains down on the lake.

However she couldn't form another sentence as the ground suddenly shakes upon Naruto clashing with Jose once again with his ancient magic. Alzack stumbles "What the heck, the ground is shaking!" he exclaims in shock.

Bisca tumbles into Cana, "I-It's an earthquake!" she says in shock.

"If that's true then it's Naruto!" Bisca responded as she stumbled once again.

Back inside the destroyed guildhall Jose is sending large waves of his Phantom's towards Naruto while the blonde is holding out his arm where a crack is holding back the phantoms of Jose's power. He growls as he slams his other fist forward releasing a powerful blast that obliterates the magic. Seeing the blast race at him Jose growls in anger before he releases a powerful blast at Naruto that stops the blast in its tracks.

Naruto roars in anger and forms a white bubble around his fist before opening it and gathering it into a small sphere within his palm before he throws it forming several tendrils of his gathered Quake Dragon Slayer Magic that fly around the initial clash of magic. Jose sees this and roars while copying the obviously powerful blonde man.

Explosion upon explosion rips apart the already destroyed building as both men fought for dominance against their opponent. Naruto feels himself get struck by the magic, but he just ignores it and sends a wave at Jose once again where he strike's the man in the shoulder. Hearing Jose curse as he is struck by the powerful magic makes him smirk, and fight on against Jose.

Jose ignores his instinct to stay calm and lets his anger control him "**DEAD WAVE" **he bellows out and releases a powerful beam of Magic at Naruto finally overcoming his magic and strikes him. However on the outside of the guildhall the explosion is much more noticeable and a large shockwave rushes out forcing people to cover their faces.

When the winds die down Naruto shows he is fine as he is covered in a thick silver coating of steel. A triad of Magic Circles appear in front of Naruto and he bellows out, not even giving a name to his technique as the beams of Magic blast into Jose without remorse. The ground shakes harder than ever before and forces people to fall to the ground. Cana looks over to the battle within Phantom's guildhall "Just what the hell is going on over there?" she questions as the ground shakes on.

Lucy shrieks as she stumbles into Natsu, "Natsu, what the hell is happening?" she asked in shock.

Natsu looks over to the building with a smirk "Pretty sure it's Naruto in there settling the score." he says with a grin.

Lucy gawks at the response "This is Naruto, just how strong is he?" she asks the man.

Natsu smirks some more "Don't really knows, I mean I ain't ever seen him go all out before so this is probably the hardest he's ever been pushed." he responded to Lucy.

Back with Naruto and Jose they stop for a mere moment to assess their opponent, "You know, for a old man you ain't that bad in a fight Jose." Naruto says as he releases his power once more causing the building, or what is left anyways, to shake.

"I'm must say that I am thoroughly going to enjoy putting you six feet under the ground." Jose says to Naruto while releasing his own power to match the blonde. Jose swings a arm towards the ground **"Crashing Death" **he bellows out and several seals appear overhead and release multiple blasts of Jose Phantom Magic down upon Naruto.

Naruto roars as he draws his head back before releasing a powerful beam of magic from his mouth as he shouts out **"Quake Dragons ROAR"** where upon releasing the magic from his jaws a blast of energy flies straight towards the falling Phantoms. Upon contact the Explosion that is released blasts through Jose's magic and soar's on until it bursts out of the roof while creating another shockwave as the ceiling collapses around them.

Jose growls once again and releases another technique at Naruto, **"Death Song" **and a powerful wave of Phantoms crash into Naruto causing him to cry out as he didn't see the attack coming which causes Jose to smirk.

However he doesn't see the blonde's next attack as Naruto suddenly appears in front of him **"Earth Dragons Iron Fist**" Naruto calls out, but Jose manages to dodge it as Naruto punches a pillar instead causing the building to shake once more. Jose smirks as he turns around, only to be kicked in the head as Naruto calls out **"Earth Dragons Talon**" and sends Jose flying back as the blonde strikes him in the gut a second after.

When Jose crashes into the wall and begins to recover, Naruto takes a deep breath and roars out **"Earth Dragons Roar**" and releases a blast of his magic at his enemy. When the roar strikes Jose it releases yet another blast and destroys the building even more as some of the wall collapses around them.

Jose blasts the smoke away with a wave of his hands and looks towards Naruto "I must say, you have a large amount of bravado. However I think it's time I sent you to your grave. Be thankful, my friend Brain of the Oracion Seis has taught this to me long before I took over Phantom Lord, **"Genesis Zero" **he calls out. With that he then gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence, "Farewell Naruto the Earthshaker." he tells Naruto as the magic reaches the now struggling Naruto.

Naruto however was wide eyed, "You are in cohorts with a Dark Guild this whole time Jose?" he asked in anger, "You know if that were reported that you'd be executed for your affiliation with a Dark Guld while employing Wizards in a Legal Guild don't you?" he asked the man.

Jose smirks "I know that, but i just don't have it in me to simply care. Now go my dear travelers of the void. Consume this man's soul and memory, consume him all." he orders his magic. Naruto gives off one last yell at Jose before he is sucked into some type of black portal, never to be seen again. Jose lowers his arm and smirks "And now you too are a traveler of the infinite void of nothingness, farewell you pathetic Fairy scum." he says to nobody.

Upon feeling himself being stuck in the void he grunts to himself, "Well this sucks. Blind and no idea what to do in this situation sucks." he tells himself.

However before he could question himself anymore a glow permits through the darkness gaining Naruto's attention, **"Naruto what happened, how could you let such a man defeat you so easily? How disappointing, and you call yourself the son of Bahamut the Dragon King?" **the dragon's voice says in his mind.

Naruto suddenly thinks back to when he was around five years old. He and his father had started learning how to use the Earth Dragon's Sword Horn on some giant rock, but he couldn't do it correctly, "Aww come on, you don't really expect me to really break that giant rock on my own now do you?" he questions the dragon.

Bahamut leans down and speaks softly to his son, **"I'm not asking the impossible of you my boy. I know you have the power to do it, so stop doubting the strength that you have, and push past the current limitations you have set for yourself. Never forget that you are a true dragon slayer and should take pride in knowing that." **the dragon tells the younger blonde causing the current Naruto to smirk as his father moves closer to his son, **"Know this, no matter what happens I Bahamut will always be proud of you." **he tells Naruto who tells his father he will try again.

Naruto looks inside himself and calls upon all his remaining power causing his ethereal body to glow a golden color. Suddenly in the outside word a golden glow fills the already destroyed room causing Jose to gasp in shock at what he sees, "What, it can't be!" he says in shock. Just as he says this an explosion rocks the building as the world around him begins to shake emerge from the void that once trapped Naruto within, and the magic that once trapped him begins to burn away where the world begins to shatter around him. Jose feels himself take a step back, "How did he come back from the void?" he asks as he looks at the white flames burning his magic. He gulps in both shock and fear "Such intense Magic Power, my magic is being destroyed and eaten away by his own energy!" he gasps out.

Naruto gives a roar causing some of the energy to move behind him as he stomps on the ground seemingly cratering it, only it wasn't the only thing Jose saw. For right next to the blonde's own foot was a black foot reminiscent to that of a dragon's with platinum markings crawling up the leg of the ancient creature. Jose gasps once more in shock at what he witnesses in front of him. Naruto draws his head back and roars so loudly the white energy is simply blown away, and then Jose nearly faints at what he sees in front of him.

"I-Impossible, how can this be?" Jose gasps out in shock.

The dragon was absolutely humongous. It was a extremely mastodonic dragon with an entire upper body covered in platinum scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, gold and blue markings. The dragon's lower body, specifically the chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are beige in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The Dragon's eyes are an enraged green, and have black circles around them, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The Dragon's mouth is full of obsidian colored razor-sharp teeth while attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney. The scales disappear at the end of the tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. His eyes, however were what drew the Wizard Saints attention. The sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red and both were filled with rage.

Jose takes a step backwards in fright at the sight of the ancient dragon before him, "_His lost magic gives him to power of a dragon, and in turn the strength to defeat one."_ he thinks to himself in shock. However he does nothing as Naruto leaps forwards and lands a powerful right hook to his face, _"This boy is a true... dragon slayer..."_ he tells himself as he is thrown into a wall.

"I'm done playing games with you pal, and it's time to end this fight, so I'm going to do it in one move." Naruto roars out in primal rage.

Recovering from the shock of his life Jose looks to the blonde defiantly "Well show me then. Show me the power of the Quake Dragon." Jose yells at him.

Naruto claps his hands together and yells out "Alright then take this **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Anung un Rama!"** Naruto roars out as he grabs Jose by the throat with his left hand and slams him into the ground. Raising his right fist he coats it in a white bubble and proceeds to slam it into Jose's face and begins to slowly force Jose into the ground causing the ground to shake as powerful shockwaves blasted out from the impact.

The walls of the Phantom Guildhall strained to hold back the shockwaves while the world around shook violently. Outside the members of the Fairy Tail Guild suddenly found themselves holding their arms in front of their faces, "Wh-What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Natsu had a shocked look on his face as the fierce wind blasted him in the face, he could feel it, this energy… Naruto wasn't mad… No it was much worse, "It's Naruto, he's furious!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Why would he be furious?" Cana asked as she tried to look at the dragon slayer.

"We don't time to worry about that now." he said before looking to everyone else, "We need to get out of here, now!" he yelled which caused everyone to simply listen rather than question his motive as to run where they did as Natsu said and begun to run away from the future carnage.

Inside the Phantom guildhall Jose suddenly found himself free of the powerful force known as Naruto where he suddenly looked up and gasped as he saw Naruto reaching the peak of his jump where he saw the man coat his foot in his magic causing a white bubble he was just recently familiar with to surround his foot where he fell towards Jose. Rolling out of the way Jose was sent rolling as he barely escaped from Naruto's stomp as a small tremor ran through the ground.

Naruto ran forward and grasped his Bisento on his back and raised it into the air and brought it down to try and bisect Jose, only for the man to dodge once again. Naruto proceeded to stalk forward with a angered look on his face as where he kneeled down and drew his fist back once again only to stop as Jose growled, "**Hellfire Fist: Hell's Wrath" **he growled out as a fist made of black flames formed before it launched at Naruto, only to shock Jose as he continued to walk forward through the barrage of flame fists. Leaning out of the way Naruto found his bandanna being burnt off where it fell off to reveal short spiky blonde hair. Jose growled as he looked at the blonde, "**Enchant Hellfire"** forming a sphere of black flames and slammed it into Naruto's gut where Naruto coughed up blood by the sudden attack where he collapsed to a knee for the first time.

Jose stood up with blood running down the side of his face as he panted as he looked to Naruto as his stomach burned, "This fight between us is done boy. With you out of the way, your precious Fairy Tail is nothing. Maybe once i claim your head I can enjoy the dear Erza's body for the night, maybe even have Mira join in since she is the most lovely woman in the land." he said sneering.

However he was mistaken when he saw Naruto clench his fist and reach through the screen of flame and grasps Jose by his collar and look up at him, "It's not over til I say it is." he growled as he rose to his feet before he begun to lift Jose off his feet. With a growl he throws the man into the air and gather's a quake bubble around his left fist where he drew it to his right shoulder.

Watching Jose fall, Naruto watched as the shocked Wizard Saint close in to where he wanted. His friends. His family, they had been hurt by this monster, and he threatened his lover. He would pay. And a second later he lashed out where he impacted against Jose's side with a loud '**FWACK' **with a familiar crack appeared where a indent formed in the man's stomach forcing him to cough up blood. Underneath Naruto the ground cracked and collapsed a bit where a cloud of dust rose up. From there Naruto gave a yell as a crack appeared and raced forward and then down into the earth itself causing the world to quake. Suddenly the wall of the robotic guildhall collapsed one after the other while around Naruto, the floor of the guildhall were shaking apart as they split and fell around them.

Suddenly the Phantom guildhall split down the middle and exploded outwards a several spots rather violently. Seeing this made the members of Fairy Tail shocked, "The Phantom Guildhall… is breaking apart!" Bisca exclaimed in shock.

"Naruto…" Makarov said in shock, he didn't know the boy could be this powerful. He was easily Wizard Saint level in strength alone.

With that one word the onlookers could only describe the scene that happened afterwards as pure chaos. The Phantom Lord Guild hall was now the epicenter of the ultimate natural disaster. From Naruto's location massive waves of water ripped through and flooded the building, but he ignored him so he could focus. The earth shook and was uplifted from the power. Everyone on land was hard pressed to stay above the water level as they spluttered because of the random shifts in the earth caused the large waves to wash over them.

* * *

End Makarov vs Jose Ost/Enter Naruto vs Hiruko Ost (Movie Will of Fire)

* * *

On the shore everyone watches as the Phantom guildhall is practically torn to shreds by the powerful shaking within. "W-what the hell is this?" Lucy asks as she tries to hold onto a barely standing tree.

"It's Naruto." Kurama yells out as he points to the Phantom Guildhall in shock.

"What this can't be possible?" Lucy yells over the loud winds.

"Knowing Naruto, he was pissed off by something Jose said and is now on a rampage, there is nothing we can do but endure, even the gods should rightfully fear that boy's anger." Makarov says as he shoves his Titan Hands into the ground to stay in place, and not get blown away.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto had a spell like this up his sleeves, and he never told us?" Elfman yelled as he grabbed hold of Makarov's jacket.

"Yes now shut up." Erza says as she tries not to swallow anymore dirt.

"This is so messed up." Lucy shrieks as a light pole falls down kicking up a cloud of dust. Eventually the entire disaster retreated into a single spot before it detonated as a massive explosion like the world hadn't seen since the age of the Dragon King Bahamut was still around. The explosion took the shape of a giant mushroom cloud with bolts of lightning coming out of the large top of the cloud.

* * *

End Naruto vs Hiruko Ost

* * *

When the cloud disappears from the sky Naruto is standing in a rapidly filling crater of water alone while Jose is under the water with a bloody face and he might never wake up. "Told you I'd end with you no longer of this world." Naruto said as he collapsed to his knees in the water. Weakly standing up Naruto takes a step only to fall into the lake water once again. He shouldn't have used that spell like that, especially with the amount of magic he used in it.

When he comes up he coughs up a couple globs of water but sees the guild smiling and waving to the bond. Kurama flies over to his friend, "Naruto you idiot, you did it." the cat screams out as he reaches the blond.

Naruto laughs as he grins at his friend "Hey there's my bud, how you been Kurama old buddy?" Naruto asked the cat.

"I was almost got killed thanks to that move you used." Kurama tells his friend who laughs.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto asked the cat.

"Alright I can give you that one, but you owe me big time you hear." he tells the blond who nods.

"Oh yeah and I can just hear the council's screams of terror in my ears." Naruto says with a laugh.

"Want a lift back to the shore?" Kurama asked his friend.

Naruto nods his head eagerly with a laugh "Yeah that would be nice cause this water is not helping." Naruto says. Kurama grabs the blond and laughs with him as he flies to shore. When he lands all of Fairy Tail shouts and hollers in joy.

"We did it. We actually beat Phantom." Lucy says as she looks around her.

"Let's hear it for Naruto the Quake Dragon Slayer, Defeater of Jose Porla of Phantom and one of the Wizard Saints." Kurama yells.

"To the defeater of Phantom Lord." Makarov yells in high spirits.

"To the Dragon of Fairy Tail." Erza shouts as she lifts a hand to the sky followed by everyone else.

"Aww it was nothing guys." Naruto says trying to calm down the rowdy group before they could cause any more damages.

He then notices a solitary Gajeel sitting on the sand looking over the lake. Walking over to him he sits next to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "So you're alright." Naruto said to him.

Gajeel snorts "I can't bear the idea of losing. So when I actually lost I guess I was revealed to the wrong ideas then if what Salamander said earlier was true." Gajeel said.

"Win or lose doesn't matter Gajeel. What does is why you fight to begin with. By the way where did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic from anyways?" Naruto asks the younger teen who snorts as he wipes away some sand in his nose.

"What's it matter to you anyways?" Gajeel asked him as he looked at the blond.

"Well besides Natsu, you are the first wizard other than us to have the same abilities. And you have pushed any of us farther than anyone in Fairy Tail ever has in a fight with Dragon Slayer Magic before I fought Jose." Naruto tells him. "Come on you can tell me that much can't you?" Naruto asks him.

"Metalicana." Gajeel mutters.

"Huh Metalicana is that someone you know?" Naruto asks.

"He's my father. He's also a dragon that is made out of metal. He's the one that taught me my magic." Gajeel says.

"So me and Natsu weren't the only ones after all?" Naruto asks him.

"Huh what the hell do you mean by that?" Gajeel asks.

"Well I've known Natsu basically his whole life. We were trained by dragon's as well. He was taught his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic by a fire dragon named Igneel. I myself was trained by Bahamut The Dragon King." Naruto says.

"Nuh uh seriously you two were trained by dragons as well?" Gajeel asks.

"It's true. The last day I saw my father was when I was young. Natsu's father left practically on the same day from what I remember." Naruto says.

"What day did he leave?" Gajeel asks.

"July seventh in the year seven seventy seven. And now that I think about it Natsu said Igneel left on July seventh in the year seven seventy seven. When did yours leave Gajeel?" Naruto asked.

"That's to coincidental because Metalicana left on the same day and year." Gajeel said.

"Well if I were Natsu I would be asking you where Igneel went or something like that, but I know that if I don't know where Bahamut or Igneel is then you don't know where Metalicana is right?" Naruto said as Gajeel nodded his head.

"So that means that all three of our dragon's left us seven years ago." Gajeel said in realization.

"Yeah and there might be others that were trained and abandoned as well." Naruto said.

"So what do we do now?" Gajeel asks him.

Naruto shrugs "Well you could always join Fairy Tail and the three of us could search for them and then kick their asses for doing us like that. So what do you say truce?" Naruto asks as he sticks his hand out to the dragon slayer.

"Eh why the hell not I guess I can deal with a truce." Gajeel says shaking his hand.

Standing up Naruto looks over to see Lucy crying which makes him curious "Say Gajeel why did you guys attack the guild for Lucy anyways? I mean surely since she never claimed the Heartfilia name you guys had to necessarily come after her." Naruto said.

"It's because Jose was a greedy bastard and wanted to drain her family dry from all it's money. I could honestly care less but that's the jist of it I guess." Gajeel said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Jose is probably dead then now that nobody found him then." Naruto said as Gajeel shrugged.

"Don't know which means that I don't care." Gajeel said standing up.

"Well I'll see you later Gajeel." Naruto said as Gajeel laughed.

"Yeah I'll see ya later Earthshaker." Gajeel replied and walked away.

"Wait will you think about it?" Naruto asked him.

"About what?" Gajeel asked.

"Joining Fairy Tail of course." Naruto said.

"Yeah I'll think on it." Gajeel said as he continued to walk away. Naruto smiled when he smelled a familiar scent of ash and static coming his way.

"Natsu you're alive." Naruto jokes as he turns around to see Natsu, who was covered head to toe in bandages, hobble over to him.

"So you saved the day again huh?" Natsu asked as Naruto shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong bro. We all did, but you did the most saving." Naruto admitted to Natsu.

"Well I can agree we all saved the day, but we all now that it was you that did the most saving Naruto. You're one of the bravest wizards in Fairy Tail so don't say something like that." Natsu said to the blond who laughed.

The tall wizard gave chuckle as he ruffled Natsu's hair, "Alright I guess I can do that." Naruto said to him. And with that Fairy Tail waited for the time they would be questioned about the fight against Phantom.

* * *

**Adventreader221: Ah what a relief it is.**

**Phoenixlord42: Quoting Alcaselsor now are ya?**

**Adventreader221: Nah, I'm just relieved we finished that chapter.**

**Phoenixlord42: Uh huh, you say that but why'd you delete this story on your profile? Huh?**

**Adventereader221: Technically we are both writing it so what is the point of there being two copies of the same story, it is only logical that one of them be removed.**

**Phoenixlord42: That is… surprisingly logical coming from you.**

**Adventreader221: Hey what's that supposed to mean?**

**Phoenixlord42: What, you admitted yourself that you were *Makes air quotes with fingers* 'Mentally Unstable' did you not?**

**Adventreader221: No, the correct term you are now looking for is "Certifiably Insane to a degree you shouldn't even socialize with me" just to change things up a little.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventreader221: Welcome one, welcome all I am you glorious host Adventreader221, and for today's story you will be reading… gosh what is the name of the story again, my yoga has been mellowing me out too much.**

**Phoenixlord42: The Quake Dragon Son of Bahamut.**

**Adventreader221: Ah yes, Quake Dragon Son of Bahamut. Please take the time to find a place to sit down and take your shoes off and relax, our masseuses will happily be with you in a moment. Are there any questions before your journey to a relaxing day begins?**

**Phoenixlord42:I don't think anyone does**

**Adventreader221: *Nods head in agreement* Very well, if there are no questions, then please enjoy this chapter.**

**Phoenixlord42: You been smoking my secret stash again haven't you.**

**Adventreader221: That too. Please enjoy the chapter**

Naruto sighed as Mira brought him a bag of ice for his chest. After managing to douse the flames that burned him Naruto had been asked what happened. Explaining to the others what happened was something he should have thought over, but as they say "Say la Vie" and the rest is history. If the guild had been angry about Team Shadow Gear, then they were livid when they heard Jose wanted to rape both Erza and Mirajane.

But seeing as Naruto nearly, or hopefully possibly, killed the man who declared his not so kind intentions made them calm down a small amount. Currently the guild was working on repairing the guildhall while making improvements to it. For some reason every time Naruto went to try and help everyone told him to recuperate as he was wounded.

Wounded, don't make a man laugh. Those are but small wounds from an ant under boot.

Still it was rather boring not being able to help his friends out with repairing the guildhall. It was here Mirajane walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "What's up Mira-chan?" he asked as he looked at the silver haired beauty.

Mira smiled at her boyfriend, "I want to say thank you for doing what you did to Jose. I know I already said it, but I truly I am grateful for it." she said to him.

Naruto waved it off, "Nah don't mention it, I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't do that to the sick pig." he said.

Mira grinned slyly and leaned down, "Shame, I was hoping you could take my new thong off so I could show you how appreciative I really am." she whispered in his ear, "I even got it in your favorite color, green." she told him seductively before she rose up and walked away, "But I guess I have to do it myself." she said with a dramatic sigh.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, that little bitch. She knew he liked thongs, and even worse that his favorite color was green. Combined she knew he wouldn't be able to even put up a form of resistance against her. He turned around and watched as Mirajane walked away with a seductive sway in her hip's. When she reached the basement stairs she turned to face him, "Well, you coming?" she asked him.

Not even a second later Naruto was behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, "Don't fucking tease me like that." he growled into her ears with a husky voice as they suddenly appeared in Naruto's apartment. Mirajane smirked at her man as he shrugged his coat off allowing it to fall to the floor. Having left his Bisento in the guildhall he didn't have to worry about it falling to the floor as he liked taking care of his weapon's which was why he left it in the basement. With that out of the way, he pushed Mirajane onto her back as he climbed on top of her and instigated a passionate makeout session.

XxX Warning; Lemon scene (Children under 13 years of age read on until the end of the lemon) XxX

Mira moaned into the kiss as she felt Naruto probe her mouth with his tongue suddenly where she proceeded to fight back. However she knew Naruto was the better of the two of them when it came to kissing and she was soon beaten into submission. Mira was enjoying the kiss of the man she loved very much as Naruto rolled them over allowing her to be on top of him, he would never admit it but being on bottom rocked when you could watch a woman like Mira bounce her tits as she rode him.

A sight many would die to see, which he would never allow, in their lifetime.

Mira broke their dueling French kiss and sat up where she grabbed her dress straps and pushed the two pink straps off her shoulders allowing her dress to fall off her lithe body allowing Naruto to see his beautiful girlfriend wearing a turquoise bra, and just as she had said she was, a lacy green thong that matched her bra. Where was his-Yep there it was, hello little buddy are you ready for some fun? I bet you are, I bet you are. He thought to his 'little friend' within his pants with a grin as he looked at his girlfriend.

As Naruto went to lift himself up to relieve himself of his clothing Mira placed a hand on his chest, "Let me Naru-kun." she said sweetly. Naruto shakes his head with a chuckle as a smile appeared on his lips as he leans back and lifts his hips up and pulls his belt off allowing Mira to undo his pants and pull them down. Kicking his boots off Naruto quickly pushes them off as Mira climbs into his lap and begun to kiss him once more with passion.

Naruto reached his hands up and palmed her succulent breasts before he quickly pushed her bra up to reveal her soft creamy breasts with her light pink nipples. Mira moans as Naruto palms her naked breasts and reached behind her to unclasp the bra allowing it to fall where she quickly threw it behind her. Naruto tweaks her nipple forcing her to break their passionate make out to moan in lust. Naruto always did know her weak spot was her tits as well as he ass, she did like a little spanking every now and then which was a major turn on for her.

Not to say she told him that. It was something they learned through their time together, even when they had a threesome with Evergreen or even Bisca those times they got plastered in the bar… something they had all kept secret from everyone else sans themselves as they sometimes indulged themselves in the pleasures of flesh with the two women from time to time. Sometimes when Naruto was away she had made love to either of them if they were around and she desired them, something Naruto found was a major turn on-go figure right.

Naruto didn't know how or why it happened, but he sure as hell wasn't going to question it. Mirajane suddenly brought him out of his thoughts when he felt Mirajane begin to grind her thong clad center across his own lap drawing a small grunt from him as she knew he especially liked her grinding. Naruto reached behind her and begun to rub her butt before a sudden 'SMACK' was heard and Mirajane groaned when he spanked her.

Naruto leaned down and started to suckle on her creamy nipples drawing out yet another moan as Mira held his head close as she could to her chest, "Oh you naughty-naughty boy." she cooed at him which earned her a small laugh from the blonde as she reached up and removed his bandanna from his head. She knew he hated his natural hair color, but she couldn't help but find it attractive, it was something she found unique about the blonde haired dragon slayer. She suddenly gasped with wide eyes when Naruto ripped away her thong from behind, easily tearing the lacy fabric with his hand.

Back inside the guildhall that was being rebuilt a certain redhead was looking around in confusion. Wasn't Mirajane and Naruto around here just a minute ago? She looked to Gray and Natsu, "Hey, have yall seen Naruto and Mirajane anywhere?" she asked them.

Natsu and Gray looked around and huffed in confusion as well, "You know I just saw the guy not even a minute ago, where could such a large guy disappear too?" Gray asked scratching the back of his head.

Natsu nodded in agreement, "I know right, I mean his scent still lingers around, but as far as I can tell he ain't here. Maybe he went to his house to get a little rest like we told him he should." he said which got several acknowledgements from the two of them, "Hey Erza, why don't you go check and see if that's the case. We got this covered here." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, let the real men do some work around here, go take a break and relax." Elfman said to her as he nailed his hand with the hammer… wait, hand(?), "AAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he waved his throbbing hand around as his hand swelled up from hitting it with a hammer.

Erza shrugged her shoulders and walked off, "Don't work to hard guy's, there still has to be some work for Naruto to do you know." she said playfully before walking away and requipping into a white blouse and short skirt. Underneath both of these were a matching set of lacy red underwear. Her underwear was frilly around the edges of her bra, but her underwear were edible watermelon flavored panties, something she learned Naruto liked as Watermelon was his favorite fruit with Barbequed Pork Sirloin as his favorite meal.

Upon reaching Naruto's apartment she reached towards his potted plant, something she found he had a hobby for, and grabbed the spare key under after she tilted it away from her. Unlocking the door she made her way towards Naruto's bedroom where she grabbed the door handle and twisted it and pushed the door open. However the sight she saw made her heart nearly break. A nearly naked Naruto was making out with a completely naked Mira.

Hearing his door open Naruto broke his kiss with Mira and said nothing while Mira grinned at the redhead, "It's about time, do you know how long we were waiting for you?" she asked the redhead who was now clearly confused at what she just heard, as well as Naruto.

"Uh Mira, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Mira turned to her lover, "Oh quiet you, you know I can't take you on my own and satisfy you. Why do you think I allow Bisca-chan and Ever-chan to sleep with us when we do this. I've been trying to get red here into the bed with us since we first started doing the nasty when we were sixteen." she said to him before she turned around and looked at Erza expectantly, "Well red, aren't you going to join us or not. If not then close the door. If you are come over here and help me sack this man." she said drunk on her lust.

Erza shook her head. What was she thinking, what was happening right now? She made her decision and closed the door behind her as Mira smirked at her, "I knew you'd agree." she said with a giggle before she grabbed the white blouse Erza wore and suddenly brought the redhead in for a searing kiss that shocked not only her but made Mira moan when she felt Naruto throb against her through his underwear. Oh yeah, she had him right where she wanted him. Breaking the kiss she smirked when she saw a blushing Erza, "Well, aren't you going to get undressed?" she asked Erza.

Erza said nothing before she smirked in return and pushed her friend to the side and climbed into Naruto's lap, "Don't think that just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I am into kissing girl's Mira." she said before turning to Naruto, "I don't know what's happening, but please… don't leave me alone tonight." she whispered to him knowing he was one of two that knew about her insecurities.

Naruto smiled gently before brushing her lovely red hair behind her ear, "Oh Erza, I could never do that to you. Especially now when I know you need me most." he whispered into her ear before he sniffed the air, "Is that watermelon I smell?" he asked getting a blush from Erza.

"You didn't?" Mira gasped out in shock only to watch as Erza's blush deepened, "You did, you skank." she laughed at her friend with a big smile.

Erza looked away, only for Naruto to gently cup her cheek, "Now that is a surprise worth receiving." he said grinning, "Tell me, is it the bra or your underwear?" he asked her.

Erza blushed deeper still, "Why don't you find out yourself stud." she whispered back seductively. She suddenly gasps when Naruto smirks before grabbing her right breast before moaning, "Oh Naruto." she whispered out.

Heh, seems her tits were her special turn on point's like Bisca's were. Naruto smirked more before he reached down and pulled the blouse over her head revealing his second favorite color, cherry red… like her hair. Naruto palms her large melons before he suddenly kisses Erza shocking her. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." he said cheekily.

Erza shook her head with a smile and unclasped her bra and held it with her hand nervously. She gulped and looked down with flushed cheeks, "Uh, I don't know how to explain this but…" she said and Naruto figured out what she meant, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded her head in confirmation.

Mira cooed in joy, "Oh yay, I can see you do it. I was hoping for this." she said excitedly.

Erza looked to Mira, "You are drunk on lust. Just leave us be for a minute Mira." she growled out.

Mira shook her head, "I can't, you my best friend. I have to be here for when it happens." she said before pushing Naruto down, "Hold on Naruto-kun, we'll get started real soon I promise." she said before making Erza get to her feet and pulled her skirt off and she smirked when she smelt the Watermelon flavored underwear. Leaving her thigh high sock on after she took off her sandal's she guided Erza to Naruto's upper body and sat her down on his face, "Enjoy Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll like the flavor." she said cheekily.

Suddenly Erza gave a moan and she placed her hands on Naruto's chest, "Y-you're actually licking me Naru-kun. B-but that place is dirty." she gasped out when he proceeded to ravage her virgin cunt covered in edible panties.

Mira snickered as she pulled his boxers down to reveal a nine inch monster that was three inches in girth where she nearly burst into laughter as Erza gained a astonished look upon seeing it. Climbing into his lap she grasped him and guided him to her nether lips and sat down and guided him into her before she begun to roll her hips against his as she forced him deeper into her love tunnel. Mira then leaned forward and pressed her FF-cup breasts and Erza's GG-cup breasts together where the two beauties begun to moan in unison. Mira gasped when Naruto bucked up and brushed against her g-spot where she plopped down and grinded her pussy against his hips before she proceeded to bounce on him again.

With the candy panties now dissolving into his mouth Naruto finally begun to taste Erza's nectar, and he had to admit strawberry wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Erza begun to moan louder as he pushed his tongue into her virgin folds as she began to grind herself onto his face. Suddenly tensing Erza screamed her first ever orgasm to the heaven's causing Mira to laugh before moaning together in quick succession as Naruto once more nudged against her g-spot.

"What a virgin thing to expect." Mira said.

Erza snorted and she rolled her hips on Naruto's face, "I bet you were no different when you first started." she retorted before she twisted her nipples getting a moan from the now smirking Mira, "I get turned on from my butt getting spanked, my nips are no different red." Mira moaned out.

Naruto is enjoying Erza's taste and is ready to take it to the next level. Then Mira moans loudly as Naruto squeezes her ass showing that he has not forgotten her at all. Mira then helps Erza up but Naruto grabs her and has brought her chest to his mouth and starts licking her bra while fingering her pussy making Erza moan. Naruto is licking the thin bra loving the taste of the bra.

Erza then feels Mira's breasts on her and she nips Erza's ear earning a moan as she guides the redhead to her new lovers lap, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much as people say it does I promise." she said as she grasped Naruto's slick cock and points it up as Erza squat down and nudges it at her entrance before Naruto looks at her

"Are you sure about this, if you do this there is no going back." he told her.

"I know, and I want it." Erza said sitting down on him and breaking her hymen. Huh, Mira was right it didn't hurt as much as she thought. She moaned as she was filled by Naruto's long dick as Naruto moaned from how tight she was.

Naruto is loving how tight Erza is and he sees her breasts are bare and he reaches up and grabs her left breast while his right hand is on her hip and she moans even louder than before, "Damn Erza you are so fucking tight. I am honored that you wanted me to be your first." said Naruto as he thundered his hips into the redheaded beauty.

"So am I Naruto. Thank you for being my first." said Erza and Mira is smiling but does not want to be left out as she gets on Naruto's face once again and he starts to lick her pussy making her moan loudly as Erza slowly starts to bounce on Naruto's cock. Erza is going slowly and does not want to hurt herself or her lover, but it wasn't to last long as she slowly sped up her pace. Mira surprises her as she then pulls her into a kiss making Erza blush even deeper.

She still can't believe that Mira was kissing her and normally she would slug her but she is to much into the sex that she was getting. Mira suddenly moans loudly as Naruto pushes a finger into her but, a unknown pleasure spot for her, and blushes deeply as he wiggles the digit around inside her rear end. With one last moans her blue eyes roll into the back of her head as she orgasms hard, soaking Naruto in her feminine juices.

Erza shakes her head and pushes the beauty off her lover as she rolls her hips a bit, only to squeal when Naruto sits up and rolls them over where he pulls out, "No, don't stop! Put it back in." Erza pleaded.

A cock loving whore if he ever saw one. Naruto smirks, "Oh I ain't done with you yet Erza." he said as he rolled her over to where she was on all four. Sliding back in, the two moan in ecstasy as Naruto begins to pound into her once more as he reaches around and grasps her breasts with his hands while tweaking her nipples with his finger's. After a few seconds of doing this Naruto releases her nipples and breasts altogether and smacks her on the ass, "SMACK"

"Take it, bitch!"

"SMACK"

"What's my name?"

"SMACK"

"What's. My. Mother. Fucking. Name!?"

"THWACK!"

"N-N-NARUTO-SAMA!" Erza cried out, louder and louder as her reddening butt-cheeks endured the brutal onslaught. Her big knockers, no longer compressed within his clutches, resumed swaying wildly beneath her. The urge to stimulate the erect nubs hadn't dissipated in the slightest for the blonde as she wanted to grab his face and kiss him, but her arms were occupied steadying herself on the beds weakening frame. Luckily for her, the blonde's palms resumed their job of toying with her huge tits. Her big, beautiful ass slapped against his bare hips, resulting in strong, deep claps. The redhead was utterly dominated by the cock deep inside her.

Mira had recovered and heard it all, and couldn't help but giggle to herself as she watched Erza moan in lust. "O-Oh god, Naruto! P-please...please, baby... s-slow down...the bed can't hold u-AHHH!" At that moment, the bedframe failed to withstand the intensity of their rutting and collapsed into the floor. Nonetheless, her fat juicy ass continued rippling from the blonde dragon slayer's unrelenting assault on her pussy. His lean, muscular frame rammed into her quivering, supple body. With downright savage grunts, Naruto speared into the redheaded vixen and forced ear-splitting screams out of the big-titted slut.

Eager to get his nut, the Uzumaki suddenly increased his intensity. Like an untamed beast, he pulverized her pussy, brutally nailing her sensitive cervix, bringer her closer and closer to her grandest climax yet. Feeling her glorious orgasm within reach, Erza moaned out in pathetic desperation, now reduced to nothing more than a dirty, red haired whore. All of the pent up sexual frustration she had kept contained within her, suddenly came pouring out of her in one tremendous orgasm, causing her to blackout momentarily from the immense pleasure. Her mouth wide open in complete abandon and her mind went completely blank, all thoughts were discarded, and filled with sweet euphoric bliss.

Unfazed by her monstrous orgasm, Naruto simply fucked her harder. He felt her pussy nectar once again saturate their sex-slick bodies, responding to his cock rapidly pistoning in and out of her soaking pussy. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her skull and her tongue hung out from between her lips. Completely fuck-drunk, her fingers clawed painfully on the fallen bed as her body convulsed in sexual gratification. He robbed her of every ounce of dignity she once had. No, dignity she relinquished for a nasty fuck on his own bed he had broken several times these past few years.

"Fuck. So. Close!" Each word emphasized with a vicious smack to Erza's numb butt cheeks.

With a great reluctance, Naruto extracted his piece from her gaping snatch and wasn't surprised to hear her little moan of protest, nor was he surprised to see her cunt lips clinging to is thickness as it retreated. He stood and watched her tremble pitifully from her obscene orgasm, struggling to gain her bearings. It was obvious she wasn't used to being physically dominated; he intended on rectifying such an issue if he hadn't already. Rolling her over his lips smashed into her own and they moaned in unison. Breaking their kiss he whispered, "Spread your legs." and he watched in lust as she did as she was told, lying back down on her back, thick thighs spread, ready for the dominating piece of man-meat to invade her drenched muff once again.

The blond took position between her legs, pressing forward while holding the base of his cock. Naruto ran the tip of it over her labia teasingly, savoring her flinch when the bulbous head rubbed over her clit, and the feeling her heat engulf over him. He took hold of the thick base of his dick and began to slap her pussy with the underside of his girthy slab of meat. His unrelenting teasing nearly drove her mad, but he soon breached the sloppy lips of her cunny. Once he was two-thirds in, Erza panted with her tongue hanging out like a dumb horny bitch.

Sooner rather than later, she found herself on her lover's bed, legs spread wide and pushed up against her shoulders as she was reamed out by Naruto's massive prick. Her giant knockers bounced with the force of their raw fucking. His heavy ball-sack pummeled her fat ass with devastating authority. Letting this powerful, well-hung stud thoroughly pound her pussy into submission was steadily driving her insane. Her pale skin glistened with a thin layer of perspiration as he drilled into her from above, each deep thrust forced profane, lust-fueled obscenities to erupt from the beautiful redhead,"Fuck! FUCK! Fucking shit! Wreck that pussy you motherfucker! Ooooh~ FUCK!" she screamed when she began to violently squirt her hot honey onto his abs; her nectar slowly traveled down to saturate his bucking shaft, making his thrusts even gooier on impact. Her wide-eyed, coal gaze drifted upward as her vision became cloudy and her train of thought wandered into a euphoric stupor.

Unfazed by her monstrous orgasm, Naruto savagely fucked the redhead with an increasing tempo until the bed's broken headboard began repeatedly smacked against the wall with extraordinary force, causing the wall itself to crack. Each time he plunged into her tight muff, her entire body jarred from the impact, breasts lunging, invoking even more passion behind the blonde's punishing strokes. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moaning as Erza begged for more, where he dug into her causing her to grip the sheets and her legs to extend outward as she chanted her lover's name out in sheer ecstasy. The continuous string of orgasms were taking its toll on her psyche. Had anyone from the guild seen her now, they'd have a mental breakdown by her current state, the knight usually was one of rule and discipline except for right now as she was getting plowed.

Deciding to shake things up a bit, Naruto turned her on her side, lifted her right leg, then hugging it to his chest, not once breaking his momentum. Due to the shift in positioning, Erza's eyes opened wide in surprise when her left breast spilled onto the bed. "N-Naruto-sama! Ah! Not so- Ooooh! OH! MY FUCKING GOD!" she yelped out in shock as he hit her cervix from a new angle, prompting her cunt to spasm around the thick meat splitting her twat. Her natural nectar leaked out around the shaft bucking in and out of her honeypot. At this point there was nothing she could do other than be further engulfed into a maelstrom of primal lust.

His swollen nut-sack slammed against her skin as he drilled into her with such barbaric intensity that she truly believed he was some sort of sex monster built for breeding.

This time, her jumbled thoughts weren't far off from reality.

"Geez, how could I have not ever plowed this ass of yours, it's so fucking tight!" Naruto asked Erza, but she could do nothing but moan out in agreement, unable to deny herself for the fact she never let him screw her even if she wanted to. Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto relentlessly reamed out Erza's tight cunt at his desired angle. This time there was no longer any finesse or thought out timing to his rutting. As a result, the broken bed-frame they were on began to shake and squeak loudly every time his large sac swatted her left butt-cheek. This violent action resulted in a crude slapping noise to echo throughout the room. The increasing volume of rough fucking, the rhythmic squeak of bed-springs, the grunts and moans of two souls lost in a vortex of lust became even more prominent throughout Naruto's room.

From that point on, Erza lost it – she clawed at his biceps and bit her bottom lip to the point where she nearly drew blood - her desperate wails of lust came to a halt until she was finally screaming out a release like no other. Her filthy howls of exaltation resonated throughout the apartment unlike anything ever heard within the building complex.

Despite his unparalleled stamina, even Naruto had limits - with one final thrust up to the hilt and a feral roar, the dangerously fertile substance shot out viciously in ropes, quickly filling her unprotected womb to the brim and subsequently oozing back out around his shaft. Erza cooed in bliss as she felt her womb being doused with an inhuman torrent of semen. The heat in her cervix seemingly rivaled one of Natsu's flame techniques. Her hips were held tightly, almost as if to guarantee Erza was potentially impregnated by the man.

Erza basked in the afterglow of this unforgettable fuck, struggling to even conjure a single coherent thought. After several moments of motionless silence, her lover withdrew from her tender honeypot. Her cunt lips clung to his thickness until it came out with an audible 'plop'. Thick, lumpy, baby-batter poured out of her gaping, well-reamed gash, staining the very sheets where Naruto slept in at night. Her silky red hair was now messed up and in total disarray. Her lips were red and swollen from his forceful kisses. Once the picture of elegant beauty and sophistication, now creampied by the blonde dragonslayer. She felt so full, so filled, so utterly ruined, and yet so renewed.

Sitting up, Naruto admired his work with his trademark foxy grin. 'Welp, she's gonna be out of it for a while.' he thought with smirk on his face.

However, if Naruto thought he was done, he was sorely wrong. Not that he couldn't handle it. Mira tapped him on the shoulder, "Now that you've sent her off to paradise, take me there as well my love." she said softly.

With lustful grin Naruto nodded his head, "How could I not do that babe." he told her as he brought her up to him, pressing her bosom to his chest as he squeezed her ass gently earning a moan from the silver haired beauty.

Naruto is soon dominating the kiss with Mirajane who is moaning while she enjoys her lover dominating her. While this is going on Naruto is rubbing his cock against her pussy making it get wetter by the minute. Naruto breaks the kiss and lifts Mira onto his cock and thrusts right into her making her moan like a Demonic slut. "Oh fuck….. Naruto-kun you always know what buttons to push to get me like this." moans Mira as Naruto is thrusting in her pussy.

"Damn right I do, my dirty demon slut! I am in no way ever going to be gentle with you. You know you like it rough when I fuck you like a good slut." said Naruto who has Mirajane moaning like a wanton slut. Mira keeps moaning as Naruto kisses her and dominates their tongue battle with his hands on her ass giving it a good squeeze causing her to moan into the kiss.

Mira moan's hotly, "Oh my god, how are you so good at this?" she asked as she started to gyrate her hips eroticly on his lap producing the ever so wonderful "Clap-Clap-Clap" sound from their hip's meeting.

Not feeling outdone, Naruto grabbed ahold of her waist and flipped them over with him being on top and her on the bottom. He then spun her while still inside of her to make her feel herself churn before he held her hips up as he plowed into her from behind doggy style… or 'kitty' style in this case, she always was a cat person. Mira's surprise was short though as this new position allowed Naruto to reach untouched depths of her sheath with every thrust, and the angle was just right to be almost too intense but oh so fantastic.

The two groaned and moaned deeply as they started to feel their pleasure rising once again. Bending forward, Naruto used one of his hands and grabbed Mira's head before turning her face towards him and gave her a soul-searing kiss. It felt so damn good on how the two were feeling right now as they started to reach their end.

"Mira-chan...I-I'm about to…" he growled out as he was ready to finish things off.

"T-Together….Please...J-Just a little longer." she pleaded as she kept on panting. He kept on thrusting in hopes of getting her to cum one last time and he even spanked her rear quickly in hopes of getting the desired results. His hopes were answered as he slammed his hips onto her rear one last time as both of them came. Her eyes widened as she let out a silent scream as his warm essence was buried in her depths once more. Naruto finally released his grips on her as he fell to the side of the bed while Mira collapsed forward to end up releasing his member from inside of her.

Now that he was finished with her pussy, he quickly pulls out before then Mira feels something at her ass and moans when she looks down to see that it's Naruto's cock. She knows what he wants next and it might break her. He thrusts right into her ass making her scream louder as he uses her own feminine juices as a lubricant where he grabs her hips and thrusts himself deeper into her backdoor.

"O-Oh fuck Naruto-kun you are fucking me so good please fuck my ass more!" shouted Mira whose eyes are hazing over showing that Naruto might be trying to break Mira's mind which wasn't far off.

Naruto is grunting and asks "Damn Mira is this your first time or is this ass always been this tight!" Naruto grunted as he thrust into her once more before slapping her on one of her ass-cheeks rather harshly. Making Mira scream like a big assed slut. Mira's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and is enjoying getting her ass fucked by Naruto. Their sex maraton would continue until late at night, Erza would sometime tag Mira out so she could rest while she had her turn with the person known as the Quake-man.

The next morning Naruto was in Makarov's office so he could go testify his part in the case, "I guess it is time." he said to Makarov. A bright light glowed outside the building before it dimmed, as the two men appeared with the help of the transporter.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Makarov asked Naruto in a serious tone, knowing just how important this meeting truly was for the young man.

The blonde smiled and gave a nod before the both of them proceeded to walking inside the building, where the meeting of the council was to be held.

Opening the door, the two men walked inside and proceeded with heading upstairs to the council chambers. Upon reaching their destination, they opened the large brown door and stepped inside. As the door closed behind them, the duo saw a group of people sitting patiently, as if they were solely waiting for their arrival.

Naruto noticed the familiar faces except for one that was sitting in the center of the council members. The newcomer was a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard. He had moderately sized droopy eyes, elevated eyebrows and relatively small ears. He wore a black undershirt and a robe that he kept tied tightly shut. He also had on a dark-cuffed coat with a cape over his shoulders.

"Welcome Makarov-dono, we've been expecting you." Org said plainly before his expressions changed as he continued, "However, we weren't expecting Naruto-san to be present with you." He finished while fixing eye contact on the blonde, wondering why he was here.

Naruto inwardly smirked at the weak gaze the councilman was shooting at him, and simply shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "I'm here for my own terms, which Master Makarov will explain in due time." the man replied calmly, as he eyed the man who questioned him.

Org nodded before turning towards Makarov as his expression turned serious, "Makarov-dono… we've heard about the war between Phantom and your Guild. What reasoning was there for you to execute such an action?" the councilman asked him, knowing how much he hated the decision of a war to occur between Legal Guilds. The other council members nodded and waited patiently, as they knew that Fairy Tail wasn't a Guild that would implement such a decision. Therefore, they were curious as to what could have happened for Makarov to pass on that ruthless judgment.

"Jose Porla sent one of his mages to damage our Guild. That was something I was willing to forgive because I strictly told my family not to retaliate. However, that was before they attacked my children and injured them. That is something I would never take lying down." Makarov explained to the people in the room with a grim tone, as he started to recall what happened during Phantom's attack. The council members were shocked by the information and they narrowed their eyes at him. It was rather hard to hear Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, would allow his Guild to do such a thing to the mages of Fairy Tail. They of course had heard of the travesty and wanted to fix it as soon as possible.

Belno was surprisingly quiet, seeing as she didn't agree with the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild in the past.

However, hearing this from Makarov, she could sympathize with how he handled the situation. However, the fact of the matter was that she had a narrow minded thinking towards Fairy Tail. "How can we be sure you're not lying?" she questioned Makarov rudely, knowing how much she didn't like giving that Guild the benefit of the doubt. Makarov growled inwardly at the wordings of the councilwoman because he understood how much Belno disliked his Guild and her way of thinking wasn't healthy.

However, the leader of Fairy Tail couldn't give his response as a certain blonde stepped forward.

"Watch your tone, councilwoman. What Master Makarov speaks of is the truth. However, if you need further proof of his claim, I could always bring in that insignificant and mentally challenged Jose-hime who I had the utmost pleasure of putting down, like the lost dog he truly is." Naruto answered emotionlessly as he gave every council member present a watchful eye.

"And how can we be sure that you yourself are telling the truth?" another man said.

"I guess if you lent me a Memory Extraction Lacrima I could prove it." Naruto said to them honestly.

Yajima cleared his throat "And you are sure these memories that we will extract a 100% Authentic and not generated to help your case with your guilds vendetta against Phantom Lord?" he asked.

"I swear a Blood Oath to the Dragon's that what is seen will be the absolute truth." he said as a sound of thunder sounded outside.

"What was that, is it raining?" Ultear asked.

"No, as far as I know it's sunny outside." a officer said.

Naruto shook his head, "A Blood oath to the Dragon's is much like a oath sworn to the heaven's or the legendary River Styx where failure to uphold the oath is punishable by death." he said shocking them.

"Get this man a memory extraction lacrima immediately." Org stated where the man ran out to get what was wanted.

"Well, since Jose-hime isn't here I can assume he is under interrogation somewhere else since I had kicked his ass three ways to Sunday?" he asked while they all quickly went wide-eyed at hearing what the blonde had to say, realizing that he was the one that defeated the leader of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" A roaring tone came from a man in the far east of the meeting room, which caused everyone to turn around.

Smirking widely, Naruto saw an enraged Jose Porla glaring at him heatedly. The soon to be former Phantom Lord Guild Master was currently standing with some of the council guards by his side. He was just called in and was awaiting for the council meeting to commence. He stayed silent as he walked through the door, but hearing the blonde talking about him like that, made him furious.

Naruto's smirk could only grow wider as he eyed the man with disgust. "Ah my dear Jose-hime, it's a rather nauseating pleasure to see you standing up. The last time we met, you were licking the dirt off my shoes when I distinctly remember introducing you and your entire guildhall to one of my Quake Techniques up close and personal." He said coldly while keeping up the magnificent smirk he had on his face.

Jose could only seethe with rage at those words from the blonde and stomped his feet angrily.

The council members were wide-eyed at the interaction between the two mages as it was nothing like they ever seen before. They could only look on in shock as the blonde kept infuriating Jose while keeping calm as he was at it, like those actions were of a second nature to him.

Ultear was smirking inwardly at the conversation. 'Ara ara, Naruto-kun. I rather enjoy watching you take charge of these situations.' She thought to herself while eyeing the blonde intently. A blush slowly formed on her face as she began imagining Naruto taking charge in other situations.

Siegrain was smirking in the background and upon seeing the sight, the blonde narrowed his eyes. 'I can sense that this man has a malicious presence which is on par with that crossdressing princess.' Naruto thought to himself as he started wondering why this council member had such an aura. The man then turned towards Ultear, who blushed once more under his analytical gaze. 'Her presence is rather strange as well, but I am not too sure of her intentions, other than the obvious interest she has in myself.' He continued with his thoughts before mentally shrugging his shoulders as those people were no threat to him.

Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Jose screeching absurd things once more.

"…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Jose shrieked furiously as he started stomping the floor while glaring at the blonde with unmarked rage.

Naruto chuckled amusingly before turning his attention towards the entire council. "Let's just get on with the meeting, as my patience is wearing thin. I know that Jose-hime is in a rush as well, seeing as he requires the members of his Guild for his nightly activities." He said coolly while chuckling further as he looked over at the man he so effectively disrespected.

Jose began screaming with fury upon hearing this, and the guards beside him snickered at his displeasure.

The council members had to smirk at the comment as it was inhumane, not to. Ultear was blushing furiously at the way Naruto was talking to Jose and then began giggling at the interaction. 'What is this kid?' Michello thought to himself before slowly regaining his composure, from the initial shock he got from overhearing the two mages' converse. These thoughts were shared among the other council members.

Makarov himself was silent but in reality, he was trying his best not to roll down on the floor in laughter. He had the distinct pleasure of witnessing the blonde at work during the Phantom Lord invasion, and the way Naruto handled himself against Jose was absolutely astonishing. Chuckling, the newcomer of the council members looked at the blonde intently. "You are a rather interesting person Naruto-san. My name is Crawford Seam and I the chairman of the Magic Council." He said before chuckling once more at the antics of the young man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, now knowing that this council member was actually the chairman of the organization. The young man smiled as he bowed slightly to show the man respect before calmly replying, "It's an honor to meet you, Crawford-dono. However, if we may, can we please continue on with the task at hand?"

Crawford smiled widely at the bold statement and gave a nod, while the blonde fixed eye contact. 'The chairman also has a rather negative persona as well. I don't know what he is about, but I better learn more about these people.' Naruto thought to himself before looking at the council members once more with an impassive face.

It was then that the man who retrieved the Memory Extraction Lacrima returned and handed it to Org who walked up to Naruto, "Naruto-san if you would, please concentrate on your battle with Jose-san. From the start of the battle to the conclusion. If the evidence needed to convict Jose Porla of attacking your guild for his own reason's are there then this case will quickly be shut. Know that if any fabricated memories show up, the screen will flicker green and the actual memories will show up in color." he said as he pressed the Lacrima up to his forehead. A thin blue beam of energy rose up above Naruto and spread out to form a small screen. Makarov got serious real quick. Now he would see what transpired between Naruto and Jose in their fight.

The screen flickered and Soon they saw Naruto appear. Jose grins darkly "Well show me what you have boy." Jose yells out.

_"Wait Master." a voice call out stopping the two wizard saints._

_"Naruto what are you doing here?" Makarov says in shock._

_Naruto landed next to him with a growl "He's mine. He will pay for what has done to you and my family." Naruto says with a look in his eye that shows the three wizards present showing he isn't joking around._

_"Why? Why must you fight him when I am perfectly capable of showing him his place?" he asked Naruto._

_The dragon Slayer looked to Makarov, "Because it is time that the next generation shows the current why we are the ones to inherit the old generations will." he said with a kind smile._

_Makarov seeing his young wizards conviction on his face nod', "Alright then. Give him hell for me my boy." Makarov tells the blond while he motions for Erza to come with him as they leave the guild hall._

_However as they try to leave Jose gives a yell and sends out several tendrils of his magic. Naruto jumps down from a rock and slams his fist into the air yelling **"Quake dragon Earthshakers Impact."** The cracks formed it went high into the sky causing the tendrils to be destroyed along with the ground as he holds the attack back from his comrades, "You guys need to get on out while you still can, I'll hold him off until you get out where I can unleash a bit of my strength." he stated as his crack grew causing the surrounding walls to nearly collapse._

_"Naruto!" Gray shouted out as he looked to the man in shock._

_"Come along, we cannot interfere in this fight." Era said as she ran past with Makarov._

_"But Erza, what about Naruto?" he asked._

_Erza looked back, "Have faith in our comrade, I know i do." she said._

_Mirajane smirked deviously, "You like him~" she practically sang out causing the redhead to blush._

_"Now is definitely not the time Mira." Erza exclaimed embarrassed._

_When the two no longer feel the other presences of the wizards that left Jose smirks "Well well well if it isn't the Earthshaker. If I had to say you came here to kill me if the look in your eyes are anything to go by." Jose says to Naruto as he is once again surrounded in his magic._

_"I didn't come here to just fight against you Joe. I came here to remove you from this world if need be." Naruto says as he too is covered in a powerful White aura as Jose is surrounded by a dark Magenta aura of power._

_Jose grins darkly "Well show me what you have boy." Jose yells out._

_Naruto growled "GLADLY JOSE!" Naruto bellowed out while surgeing his power. "Thank you my friends, bless you all for you have given me the strength to fight this rotten bastard. IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS THAT YOU SHOULD BE PROUD THAT YOU ARE MEMBER'S OF FAIRY TAIL!~" Naruto yells out._

_With that their powers surged to unprecedented levels. Outside a bubble of magic formed around the destroyed guildhall while the water's stirred around it in a circular funnel. Storm clouds released multiple lightning strikes on the ground drawing the attention of many far and wide as two extremely powerful wizards fought._

"We will force the memory to the outside world for some other views to add onto the memory Lacrima, forgive me for ignoring some of your memory." the man said as he showed a view of the battle from the outside where the council watched as if they were in the middle of the fight themselves and soon found themselves in shock by the amount of energy they threw off forced environmental changes on high level's. Truthfully, they didn't miss anything of importance.

_Alzack hearing the storm rage looked over to the ever growing storm in shock, now ignoring the phantoms that Jose sent out, "W-What's Going on, what is happening over there?" he asks in shock._

_Bisca looks over towards the storm like Alzack and her eyes widen in awe "The sky..." she states as another thunderbolt rains down on the lake._

_However she couldn't form another sentence as the ground suddenly shakes upon Naruto clashing with Jose once again with his ancient magic. Alzack stumbles "What the heck, the ground is shaking!" he exclaims in shock._

_Bisca tumbles into Cana, "I-It's an earthquake!" she says in shock._

_"If that's true then it's Naruto!" Bisca responded as she stumbled once again._

"Get back to the actual battle, we have no need for this." Belma said annoyed where they watched as the man returned to the battle between Naruto and Jose.

_Back inside the destroyed guildhall Jose is sending large waves of his Phantom's towards Naruto while the blonde is holding out his arm where a crack is holding back the phantoms of Jose's power. He growls as he slams his other fist forward releasing a powerful blast that obliterates the magic. Seeing the blast race at him Jose growls in anger before he releases a powerful blast at Naruto that stops the blast in its tracks._

_Naruto roars in anger and forms a white bubble around his fist before opening it and gathering it into a small sphere within his palm before he throws it forming several tendrils of his gathered Quake Dragon Slayer Magic that fly around the initial clash of magic. Jose sees this and roars while copying the obviously powerful blonde man. Explosion upon explosion rips apart the already destroyed building as both men fought for dominance against their opponent. Naruto feels himself get struck by the magic, but he just ignores it and sends a wave at Jose once again where he strike's the man in the shoulder. Hearing Jose curse as he is struck by the powerful magic makes him smirk, and fight on against Jose._

_Jose ignores his instinct to stay calm and lets his anger control him **"DEAD WAVE"** he bellows out and releases a powerful beam of Magic at Naruto finally overcoming his magic and strikes him. However on the outside of the guildhall the explosion is much more noticeable and a large shockwave rushes out forcing people to cover their faces._

_When the winds die down Naruto shows he is fine as he is covered in a thick silver coating of steel. A triad of Magic Circles appear in front of Naruto and he bellows out, not even giving a name to his technique as the beams of Magic blast into Jose without remorse. The view changes and the council watches from the outside briefly as the ground shakes harder than ever before and forces people to fall to the ground. Cana looks over to the battle within Phantom's guildhall "Just what the hell is going on over there?" she questions as the ground shakes on._

_Lucy shrieks as she stumbles into Natsu, "Natsu, what the hell is happening?" she asked in shock._

_Natsu looks over to the building with a smirk "Pretty sure it's Naruto in there settling the score." he says with a grin._

_Lucy gawks at the response "This is Naruto, just how strong is he?" she asks the man._

_Natsu smirks some more "Don't really knows, I mean I ain't ever seen him go all out before so this is probably the hardest he's ever been pushed." he responded to Lucy._

_Back with Naruto and Jose they stop for a mere moment to assess their opponent, "You know, for a old man you ain't that bad in a fight Jose." Naruto says as he releases his power once more causing the building, or what is left anyways, to shake._

_"I'm must say that I am thoroughly going to enjoy putting you six feet under the ground." Jose says to Naruto while releasing his own power to match the blonde. Jose swings a arm towards the ground "Crashing Death" he bellows out and several seals appear overhead and release multiple blasts of Jose Phantom Magic down upon Naruto._

_Naruto roars as he draws his head back before releasing a powerful beam of magic from his mouth as he shouts out** "Quake Dragons ROAR"** where upon releasing the magic from his jaws a blast of energy flies straight towards the falling Phantoms. Upon contact the Explosion that is released blasts through Jose's magic and soar's on until it bursts out of the roof while creating another shockwave as the ceiling collapses around them._

_Jose growls once again and releases another technique at Naruto, **"Death Song"** and a powerful wave of Phantoms crash into Naruto causing him to cry out as he didn't see the attack coming which causes Jose to smirk._

_However he doesn't see the blonde's next attack as Naruto suddenly appears in front of him "Earth Dragons Iron Fist" Naruto calls out, but Jose manages to dodge it as Naruto punches a pillar instead causing the building to shake once more. Jose smirks as he turns around, only to be kicked in the head as Naruto calls out **"Earth Dragons Talon"** and sends Jose flying back as the blonde strikes him in the gut a second after. When Jose crashes into the wall and begins to recover, Naruto takes a deep breath and roars out "Earth Dragons Roar" and releases a blast of his magic at his enemy. When the roar strikes Jose it releases yet another blast and destroys the building even more as some of the wall collapses around them._

_Jose blasts the smoke away with a wave of his hands and looks towards Naruto "I must say, you have a large amount of bravado. However I think it's time I sent you to your grave. Be thankful, my friend Brain of the Oracion Seis has taught this to me long before I took over Phantom Lord, "Genesis Zero" he calls out. With that he then gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence, "Farewell Naruto the Earthshaker." he tells Naruto as the magic reaches the now struggling Naruto._

_Naruto however was wide eyed, "You are in cohorts with a Dark Guild this whole time Jose?" he asked in anger, "You know if that were reported that you'd be executed for your affiliation with a Dark Guild while employing Wizards in a Legal Guild don't you?" he asked the man_.

While the council was in shock, they said nothing as they continued to watch the memory that was still going in color.

_Jose smirks "I know that, but I just don't have it in me to simply care. Now go my dear travelers of the void. Consume this man's soul and memory, consume him all." he orders his magic. Naruto gives off one last yell at Jose before he is sucked into some type of black portal, never to be seen again. Jose lowers his arm and smirks "And now you too are a traveler of the infinite void of nothingness, farewell you pathetic Fairy scum." he says to nobody._

_Upon feeling himself being stuck in the void he grunts to himself, "Well this sucks. Blind and no idea what to do in this situation sucks." he tells himself._

_However before he could question himself anymore a glow permits through the darkness gaining Naruto's attention, **"Naruto what happened, how could you let such a man defeat you so easily? How disappointing, and you call yourself the son of Bahamut the Dragon King?"** the dragon's voice says in his mind._

_Naruto suddenly thinks back to when he was around five years old. He and his father had started learning how to use the Earth Dragon's Sword Horn on some giant rock, but he couldn't do it correctly, "Aww come on, you don't really expect me to really break that giant rock on my own now do you?" he questions the dragon._

_Bahamut leans down and speaks softly to his son, **"I'm not asking the impossible of you my boy. I know you have the power to do it, so stop doubting the strength that you have, and push past the current limitations you have set for yourself. Never forget that you are a true dragon slayer and should take pride in knowing that."** the dragon tells the younger blonde causing the current Naruto to smirk as his father moves closer to his son,** "Know this, no matter what happens I Bahamut will always be proud of you."** he tells Naruto who tells his father he will try again._

The council went wide eyed when they saw the dragon. They never expected to see a dragon, even though it was a memory, in their lifetime. So the legends were true after all. Humans were trained by dragons in the ways of Dragon Slayer Magic by the mythical beasts. Amazing.

_Naruto looks inside himself and calls upon all his remaining power causing his ethereal body to glow a golden color. Suddenly in the outside word a golden glow fills the already destroyed room causing Jose to gasp in shock at what he sees, "What, it can't be!" he says in shock. Just as he says this an explosion rocks the building as the world around him begins to shake emerge from the void that once trapped Naruto within, and the magic that once trapped him begins to burn away where the world begins to shatter around him. Jose feels himself take a step back, "How did he come back from the void?" he asks as he looks at the white flames burning his magic. He gulps in both shock and fear, "Such intense Magic Power, my magic is being destroyed and eaten away by his own energy!" he gasps out._

_Naruto gives a roar causing some of the energy to move behind him as he stomps on the ground seemingly cratering it, only it wasn't the only thing Jose saw. For right next to the blonde's own foot was a platinum scaled foot reminiscent to that of a dragon's with platinum markings crawling up the leg of the ancient creature. Jose gasps once more in shock at what he witnesses in front of him. Naruto draws his head back and roars so loudly the white energy is simply blown away, and then Jose nearly faints at what he sees in front of him. "I-Impossible, how can this be?" Jose gasps out in shock._

_The dragon was absolutely humongous. It was a extremely mastodonic dragon with an entire upper body covered in platinum scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, gold and blue markings. The dragon's lower body, specifically the chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are beige in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The Dragon's eyes are an enraged green, and have black circles around them, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The Dragon's mouth is full of obsidian colored razor-sharp teeth while attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney. The scales disappear at the end of the tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. His eyes, however were what drew the Wizard Saints attention. The sclera were a bright yellow while the iris glowed a ruby red and both were filled with rage._

_Jose takes a step backwards in fright at the sight of the ancient dragon before him, "His lost magic gives him to power of a dragon, and in turn the strength to defeat one." he thinks to himself in shock. However he does nothing as Naruto leaps forwards and lands a powerful right hook to his face, "So this is the power... of a true, Dragon Slayer..." he tells himself as he is thrown into a wall._

_"I'm done playing games with you pal, and it's time to end this fight, get ready Jose-cuz I'm coming for you." Naruto roars out in primal rage._

_Recovering from the shock of his life Jose looks to the blonde defiantly "Well show me then. Show me the power of the Dragon." Jose yells at him._

_Naruto claps his hands together and yells out "Alright then take this **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Anung un Rama"** Naruto roars out as he grabs Jose by the throat with his left hand and slams him into the ground. Raising his right fist he coats it in a white bubble and proceeds to slam it into Jose's face and begins to slowly force Jose into the ground causing the ground to shake as powerful shockwave's blasted out from the impact._

_The walls of the Phantom Guildhall strained to hold back the shockwave's while the world around shook violently. Outside the members of the Fairy Tail Guild suddenly found themselves holding their arms in front of their faces, "Wh-What's going on?" Lucy asked._

_Natsu had a shocked look on his face as the fierce wind blasted him in the face, he could feel it, this energy… Naruto wasn't mad… No it was much worse, "It's Naruto, he's furious!" he exclaimed loudly._

_"Why would he be furious?" Cana asked as she tried to look at the dragon slayer._

_"We don't time to worry about that now." he said before looking to everyone else, "We need to get out of here, now!" he yelled which caused everyone to simply listen rather than question his motive as to run where they did as Natsu said and begun to run away from the future carnage._

_Inside the Phantom guildhall Jose suddenly found himself free of the powerful force known as Naruto where he suddenly looked up and gasped as he saw Naruto reaching the peak of his jump where he saw the man coat his foot in his magic causing a white bubble he was just recently familiar with to surround his foot where he fell towards Jose. Rolling out of the way Jose was sent rolling as he barely escaped from Naruto's stomp as a small tremor ran through the ground._

_Naruto ran forward and grasped his Bisento on his back and raised it into the air and brought it down to try and bisect Jose, only for the man to dodge once again. Naruto proceeded to stalk forward with a angered look on his face as where he kneeled down and drew his fist back once again only to stop as Jose growled, **"Hellfire Fist: Hell's Wrath"** he growled out as a fist made of black flames formed before it launched at Naruto, only to shock Jose as he continued to walk forward through the barrage of flame fists. Leaning out of the way Naruto found his bandanna being burnt off where it fell off to reveal short spiky blonde hair. Jose growled as he looked at the blonde, **"Enchant Hellfire"** forming a sphere of black flames and slammed it into Naruto's gut where Naruto coughed up blood by the sudden attack where he collapsed to a knee for the first time._

_Jose stood up with blood running down the side of his face as he panted as he looked to Naruto as his stomach burned, "This fight between us is done boy. With you out of the way, your precious Fairy Tail is nothing. Maybe once I claim your head I can enjoy the dear Erza's body for the night, maybe even have Mira join in since she is the most lovely woman in the land." he said sneering._

The women sitting at the council glared at the man for that. Rape was a serious thing and would not be taken lightly. Especially since the Lacrima showed it in color like the rest of the memory so far.

_However he was mistaken when he saw Naruto clench his fist and reach through the screen of flame and grasps Jose by his collar and look up at him, "It's not over til I say it is." he growled as he rose to his feet before he begun to lift Jose off his feet. With a growl he throws the man into the air and gather's a quake bubble around his left fist where he drew it to his right shoulder._

_Watching Jose fall, Naruto watched as the shocked Wizard Saint close in to where he wanted. His friends. His family, they had been hurt by this monster, and he threatened his lover. He would pay. And a second later he lashed out where he impacted against Jose's side with a loud 'FWACK' with a familiar crack appeared where a indent formed in the man's stomach forcing him to cough up blood. Underneath Naruto the ground cracked and collapsed a bit where a cloud of dust rose up. From there Naruto gave a yell as a crack appeared and raced forward and then down into the earth itself causing the world to quake. Suddenly the wall of the robotic guildhall collapsed one after the other while around Naruto, the floor of the guildhall were shaking apart as they split and fell around them._

_Suddenly the Phantom guildhall split down the middle and exploded outwards a several spots rather violently. Seeing this made the members of Fairy Tail shocked, "The Phantom Guildhall… is breaking apart!" Bisca exclaimed in shock._

_"Naruto…" Makarov said in shock, he didn't know the boy could be this powerful. He was easily Wizard Saint level in strength alone._

_With that one word the onlookers could only describe the scene that happened afterwards as pure chaos. The Phantom Lord Guild hall was now the epicenter of the ultimate natural disaster. From Naruto's location massive waves of water ripped through and flooded the building, but he ignored him so he could focus. The earth shook and was uplifted from the power. Everyone on land was hard pressed to stay above the water level as they spluttered because of the random shifts in the earth caused the large waves to wash over them._

_On the shore everyone watches as the Phantom guildhall is practically torn to shreds by the powerful shaking within. "W-what the hell is this?" Lucy asks as she tries to hold onto a barely standing tree._

_"It's Naruto." Kurama yells out as he points to the Phantom Guildhall in shock._

_"What this can't be possible?" Lucy yells over the loud winds._

_"Knowing Naruto, he was pissed off by something Jose said and is now on a rampage, there is nothing we can do but endure, even the gods should rightfully fear that boy's anger." Makarov says as he shoves his Titan Hands into the ground to stay in place, and not get blown away._

_"You mean to tell me that Naruto had a spell like this up his sleeves, and he never told us?" Elfman yelled as he grabbed hold of Makarov's jacket._

_"Yes now shut up." Erza says as she tries not to swallow anymore dirt._

_"This is so messed up." Lucy shrieks as a light pole falls down kicking up a cloud of dust. Eventually the entire disaster retreated into a single spot before it detonated as a massive explosion like the world hadn't seen since the age of the Dragon King Bahamut was still around. The explosion took the shape of a giant mushroom cloud with bolts of lightning coming out of the large top of the cloud._

_When the cloud disappears from the sky Naruto is standing in a rapidly filling crater of water alone while Jose is under the water with a bloody face and he might never wake up. "Told you I'd end with you no longer of this world." Naruto said as he collapsed to his knees in the water. Weakly standing up Naruto takes a step only to fall into the lake water once again. He shouldn't have used that spell like that, especially with the amount of magic he used in it._

_When he comes up he coughs up a couple globs of water but sees the guild smiling and waving to the bond. Kurama flies over to his friend, "Naruto you idiot, you did it." the cat screams out as he reaches the blond._

"Enough, we have seen enough, the memory is logged and recorded." Siegrain stated as the man removed the Lacrima.

"We will process this evidence, and we will speak to you one at a time in just a second." Org said as Naruto walked out only to be stopped. With that, the council members all began questioning both Jose and Makarov about what happened. It reached a heated argument as the interrogation continued. Everyone was shocked to the core when they heard that Naruto truly was the one that beat Jose to an inch of his life, as they looked at the young man with wide-eyes.

"Gentlemen, please wait outside so we may come to a decision." Crawford stated before turning towards his fellow council members.

The trio nodded before walking outside of the chambers. Outside the door, Naruto kept with his infuriating comments aimed at Jose, which only made him seethe further in rage at the blonde. Makarov snickered in the background, observing one of his favorite Guild members inflicting emotional wounds to his old nemesis. After 10 minutes passed, a guard emerged from the door and requested them to walk back inside. As they stepped into the chambers, the council members smirked slightly. It was quite obvious from seeing the proud look Naruto had on his face that Jose was verbally stomped on.

"We have reached a final verdict." Crawford said in a serious tone as he stood in the center of the council room.

The three mages gave a nod for the man to continue, and the chairman nodded in return before clearing his throat.

Crawford remained serious before explaining, "The attack on Fairy Tail was unjust and with the other information we have gathered, we of the council hereby disband the Phantom Lord Guild. Along with this, the charges against one Jose Porla are as follows." he paused to see the look of outrage on Jose's face, and snickered inwardly as he knew Naruto would be proud right now. "We also have decided to strip Jose Porla of his status as Wizard Saint. As well as being in league with a Dark Guild while being charge of a Legal Guild knowing the consequences, Jose Porla you are under arrest and are sentenced to Execution by Lethal Injection of Ethernano." The chairman finished calmly before intently looking at the three mages, who had a mixed reaction.

This angered Jose greatly as not only his Guild was disbanded, but now, he also lost his rank. All of his work in forming Phantom Lord, becoming Master and then obtaining the title of Wizard Saint. That was now all gone to waste and he had only one person to blame for it all. Jose glared at Naruto, the one that had defeated him in battle and seethed at that infuriating blonde. The young man in question simply smirked at the now former Guild Master of Phantom Lord. "Oh, poor darling Josephine-hime. Go and hand your precious medallion over to the nice people." Naruto said innocently while waving two fingers in a childish manner.

The former Wizard Saint fumed as one could visibly see steam releasing from his ears. The guards beside him placed a hand to their mouths as they were on the verge of laughing hysterically. "Go on, be a good girl and give it to them." Naruto stated childishly once more before a wide smirk emerged on his face, knowing the man he disrespected would further glare at him for it.

Jose scowled as he walked over to the council members with his medallion in hand. Everyone was chuckling at the interaction, especially Makarov, who had longed to see this moment. The members of the council were rather surprised by the repetitive taunts being thrown at Jose. They looked Naruto, who seemed to make his actions look like it was a mere child's play thing. In amongst of the council members, Ultear was smirking at this predicament while openly ogling Naruto, who simply shrugged his shoulders uncaring. This course of action made the councilwoman look on with wide-eyes. 'Ohhh, I can't believe you have the guts to say those things Naruto-kun!' Ultear thought to herself hungrily as she found herself once again licking her lips.

Jose handed over his medallion and turned around to be led out of the meeting hall as he was still enraged by what was happening to him.

Naruto smirked as he felt the need to give the foolish man a final taunt. "While the trash is leaving, I'd like to say something." The young man said coolly while keeping his attention towards the council audience, showing that he could care less for Jose Porla.

Jose tripped in his step and turned to Naruto as his rage continued to rise to unmarked territory. 'HOW DARE HE!?' He thought to himself as his blood boiled at the sight of an unfazed Naruto. Jose fumed once more before rushing out the door and slamming it behind him. Naruto laughed loudly at the retreating Jose and held his stomach, knowing how satisfied he truly felt at the moment. Everyone around him chuckle in amusement at what just transpired and had their fill of laughter for the day. That was before Naruto regained his composure and formed a serious and slightly cold look on his face, making the others gulp slightly at his sudden change of attitude.

"So, who gets the former Wizard Saint's Seat?" he asked cheekily.

**Adventreader221: Ah, what a day.**

**Phoenixlord42:*Dying laughing***

**Adventreader221: Why are you laughing?**

**Phoenixlord42: At-at Naruto taunting Jose-hime *Goes back to laughing***

**Adventreader221: *Nods in agreement* Yeah, man has to have a serious set on him to do that to a former Wizard Saint in front of the Council like that. You know, I honestly didn't see Mira coming off as some sort of Sex demon though, kinda kinky since she is usually so gentle and kind.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Recomposes and calms down* I needed that laugh. But it really doesn't surprise me at all. You have to watch out really.**

**Adventreader221: Watch out for what exactly?**

**Phoenixlord42: It is always the quiet ones really also the shy ones.**

**Adventreader221: Be that as it may, was Erza being a submissive that surprising to you, cuz I saw that coming a mile away and she is usually pretty quiet.**

**Phoenixlord42: Yeah it surprised me I would be surprised if when they are at his house all she has on is a collar really. She is submissive.**

**Adventreader2211: *Nods in agreement* You know what this calls for right?**

**Phoenixlord42: No what?**

**Adventreader221: *Pulls out a microphone* CELEBRATORY KARAOKE, Naruto is no longer a chapter virgin *beings singing* 'I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye**

**Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye**

**Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye**

**Da ba dee da ba dye'**

**Phoenixlord42: Your crazy.**

**Adventreader221: Yeah I'm crazy, what made you think I was sane! *Continues Singing***

**Phoenixlord42: *Looks outside of the computer screen to the reader* Don't subscribe to the terrible singer. Please leave a nice review and wait for the next update. AND NARUTO LOST IT TO MIRA BEFORE THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, IT WAS ERZA'S FIRST TIME!**

**Adventreader221: *Holds out a secondary microphone* I know, but I can't find it in me to care.**

**Phoenixlord42: If you can beat em join em, Later everyone *Begins singing* 'I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye**

**Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye**

**Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye**

**Da ba dee da ba dye'**

**Phoenixlord42: Your crazy.**

**Adventreader221: Yeah I'm crazy, what made you think I was sane! *Continues Singing***

**Phoenixlord42: *Looks outside of the computer screen to the reader* Don't subscribe to the terrible singer. Please leave a nice review and wait for the next update.**

**Character Stats; (This is for future References to the story. Do not get discouraged by the truth about how it is written)**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 21**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild, Dragon's, Elemental Nation's (Former)**

**Family:**

**Kushina Uzumaki (Mother; Deceased)**

**Minato Namikaze (Father; Deceased)**

**Bahamut (Foster Father, Dragon; Status Unknown)**

**Hinata Hyuuga\Uzumaki (Wife, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Kurotsuchi Kamizuru (Lover, Elemental Nation's: Alive)**

**Shizuka Nadeshiko (Wife, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Unknown Daughter (Shizuka)**

**Boruto Uzumaki (Son; Hinata Hyuuga, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter; Hinata Hyuuga, Elemental Nation's; Status Unknown)**

**Bisca Mulan Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Mirajane Strauss Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Cana Alberona Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Evergreen Glade Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore; Alive)**

**Juvia Lockser Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore; Alive)**

**Erza Scarlet Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore: Alive)**

**Ultear Milkovich Uzumaki (Wife, Fiore; Alive)**

**Dimaria (Wife, Alikotashia; Alive)**

**Brandish(Wife, Alikotashia; Alive)**

**Unknown Son (Erza)**

**Unknown Son (Erza)**

**Unknown Daughter (Mirajane)**

**Unknown Child (Bisca)**

**Unknown Daughter (Bisca)**

**Unknown Son (Evergreen)**

**Unknown Daughter (Juvia)**

**Unknown Son(Juvia)**

**Unknown Son(Juvia)**

**Unknown Son (Ultear)**

**Unknown Daughter (Ultear)**

**Unknown Daughter (Cana)**

**Unknown Son (Cana)**

**Unknown Daughter (Brandish)**

**Unknown Son (Dimaria)**

**Unknown Son (Dimaria)**

**Kozuchi (Son, Elemental Nations)**

**Magic & Abilities:**

**Dragon Slayer Magic: Although reborn in the world of Earthland, Naruto was raised by a dragon by the name of Bahamut during the Dragon King Festival and was one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival to fight, though this was halted when his teacher and foster father took him to the future at age 15. It is unknown how many Dragons he slew during the Dragon King Festival, but from Statistics it was well over 1000. Naruto wields Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, a highly powerful ability as almost everything in the world is created from the earth and as such he can consume it to regain his lost power. In extension he is also able to use Quake Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to tap into the earth's crust on a uncharted level and forces the tectonic plates around the planet to respond to his power.**

**Enhanced Durability: It is shown that Naruto is easily capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Jura Neekis, Laxus Dreyar, Jose Porla a former Wizard Saint. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragon slayer's of God Serena's caliber have high difficulty harming Naruto in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of God Serena's massive purgatory breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. Even when facing off against his old friend Sasuke who came from a parallel universe was unable to harm him with the flames of Amaterasu without much success when he tried to bring him back to his original home.**

**Enhanced Strength: Although he is larger than a normal person in terms of height, his strength is immense. Able to break mountain's with his bare fist and even hold up the wall of the castle of Crocus to save a helpless civilian attests to this. Truly attesting to the blonde's immense brutish strength, Naruto engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Sasuke in his Six Paths Susanoo and easily gained the upper hand. According to Sasuke Uchiha and his wife, despite the amazing physical feats Naruto performed in their battle's the man wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during his and Sasuke's final confrontation when they were teenager's, that rather, the blonde was toying around with them.**

**Immense Strength: Naruto holds tremendous raw strength even among human standards, as showcased when he broke apart Sasuke Uchiha's Six Paths Susanoo with his bare fist with one strike without using any form of energy enhancement or Quake based ability, showing that even a defensive technique as powerful as the Susanoo enhanced with Six Paths Power is nothing compared to the man.**

**Immense Speed: While only human, Naruto has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down Oracion Seis Master Zero before he or his spectating fellow subordinates, even knew what had happened.**

**Enhanced Smell: Naruto has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell Gajeel Redfox was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were Sasuke Uchiha and his allies were hiding, despite the incredible distance between all of them.**

**Manipulation Immunity: According to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto is completely immune to any form of Manipulation like Illusions and mind control.**

**Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having lived multiple lives Naruto has adept prowess at the art of close combat where he easily fought against eight of the Elemental Nation Ninja's sent to retrieve him for the upcoming war in their own world, saying he was the most powerful warrior of his time, that opposed him simultaneously.**

**Immense Magic Power: When he was first reborn in the world of Earthland, Naruto's Magic Power was sealed away to protect his comrades when he was young by several Rune Master's. When unsealed by Bahamut upon his return, it is said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even being sensed from two continent's over leaving Wizard's in awe from his raw power. Even his old rival Sasuke states that when they first re-encountered each other, in order to have Naruto come home, his power wasn't at the level it was supposed to be but it was as potent as ever; though this was changed when Naruto tilted Ishgar. Even by S-Class Mage standards, Naruto has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by his power, even potential S-Class Mages such as Natsu, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Naruto's' Magic Power is white in color. As a further testament to his power, Naruto single-handedly tilted half the continent of Ishgar to show Sasuke he wasn't as weak as he seemed.**

**Immense Durability: It has been noted that naruto can withstand brutal punishment from powerful abilities such as the Flames of Amaterasu, but it can be noted he can also take powerful attacks from wizard's of Jura Neekis' level as shown during the Grand Magic Games and come out unscathed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventreader221: *Grasps head* Ugh, that is the last time I listen to Phoenixlord42 and drink that much in one go. Asshole.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Just brushes the insult off* and who was the one who started that party in the first place?**

**Adventreader221: *Points to Phoenixlord42* You did, you were the one that wanted those sexy bikini girls to come over and the you went and bought all the booze from the liquor store. I only followed along with the idea because you offered free booze.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Shows a video that it was indeed Adventreader221 not me who started the party***

**Adventreader221: *Crosses arms* Uh huh, and what exactly does a fabricated video on Fanfiction prove?**

**Phoenixlord42: I don't go to parties much now let's get on with the story**

**Adventreader221: Agreed. Please ignore the two rambling nutcases and enjoy this chapter we wrote for your viewing pleasure.**

Later that day after they returned to the guild Naruto left saying he had business he needed to take care of and left. Now in a unknown location, Naruto walked through the darkness with a look of seriousness on his face. Having come here alone he knew that if this location were revealed the world would never be the same as it was now. Reaching the end of the cavern he simply placed a hand on the earthen wall and pulsed his magic where a series of runes appeared to line the rest of the cave. Suddenly the wall begun to slide down until Naruto saw a vast white space in front of him. However, in the center of the white room was a simple pedestal with what appeared a ceremonial dagger sitting on it. Walking forward he grasped the dagger and brought it to his palm and sliced it where he then let his blood drop onto the pedestal, "Come forth, Will of the Earth." he stated.

Suddenly a swirling wind blew around Naruto ruffling his clothes where it began to take shape in the form of a beautiful woman he easily recognized where it quickly shifted to another where it repeated the process as he saw all those he cared for appeared in front of him, "Ah, my old friend it has been too long." the voice of multiple women spoke to him.

Naruto had a serious look on his face, "I have come here to make a couple of wishes." he said to the spirit of the very earth itself.

The being nodded its head, "Then you know what I require depending on the severity of your requests do you not?" it asked.

Naruto nodded, "I am fully aware of the price you demand, and I am willing to pay." he said seriously.

The entity smiled and spread its arms widely, "Then please, what is it you request?" the being asked politely.

Naruto smiled as he thought about his friends and those he held close to his heart before he looked to the being,

"I wish to see my family smile." he said.

The entity looked confused, "Uh Naruto, you know I cannot influence human emotion so why do you-he begun to ask only for Naruto to shake his head, "Not like that. I meant, I meant that... When they are upset I wish they would smile. I want them to be happy knowing that no matter what things will get better for them and smile. That is my first wish." he said to the entity.

The being nodded, "That can be done easily, but what is it you are willing to pay for this wish. The first wish you made for a new family I had to take the memory of your old life." the being said.

Naruto was serious as he spoke, "I am willing to take a curse if need be." he said.

The being was cautious when it spoke next, "Naruto, even with such a easy wish that is a bit much even for someone as eternal as I." the being stated.

Naruto nodded, "I know. Which is why my second wish is more severe." he said.

"And what is that wish?" the entity asked.

"I wish to die on my feet in the face of my enemies if the time should come for a war to break out over this world. I want to shock them so much that when I die i will stand in front of them and show my resolve to protect my loved ones. On my back shall be no scarring from running from a fight, even if forced to run, I ever get into. My back will be my way of showing that i will carry the weight of all my friends and families burden on my back as a symbol of pride." he said, "That is my second and final wish." he said.

"Let me ask something before I grant these wishes, Why would you want to die on your feet in the face of your enemy anyway. The world is currently at peace, and as of right now there is no sign of war approaching." it said.

"Honestly, it's a hunch I have, I don't know how but I know there will be a war in the future." Naruto said looking to the eternal being.

The Will of the Earth avatar nodded as it heard his, "Very well, what curse would you want?' it asked somberly. This one... he was willing to go so far for other's it actually made it feel emotions.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I already made my mind up. I want a terminal cancer, one that saps my strength little by little when I use my more destructive spells. One that if I use to many spells could literally spell my death. That is the payment for my second wish, my payment for the first is my trusted bisento." he said laying the weapon down in front of the being.

Nodding its head in acceptance it granted the mans wishes, "Thy wish be fulfilled, thy wish be granted, the will of all hears this agreement and accepts. Now go, live your life and always see the smiles of those you hold close while knowing that you die a warrior's death like no other which will place you in the realm of the gods." the Will of the Earth said.

Naruto nods and watches as his old Bisento vanished as it was accepted, though he couldn't feel anything different about himself as he wanted a curse placed on him. Shrugging he simply turned around and walked away and sealed the hidden room before he returned home. Upon entering the guildhall he smiled when he saw Lucy and Natsu arguing over something that made him quirk a brow, "Hey guy's what are you two squabbling about?" he asked walking up to them.

Lucy turned around and gave a wave, "Oh hey Naruto. It's nothing big." she said to him before she noticed something, "What happened to your spear?" she asked him curiously.

Naruto raised a brow, "Ok first off, it is a polearm, or better known as a Bisento. Second, from what it sounded like it did seem pretty serious to me." he told her.

Lucy sighed, "Oh it's nothing big." she said as she looked at him, "But I have some news that might surprise you." she said.

"Ok hit me." he said, he wasn't that easily surprised.

"Ok, are you sure because I was shocked when I learnt this." she said to him.

Naruto Crossed his arms, "Just tell me." he said starting to get irritated.

"Ok ok, sheesh no need to get all riled up." she grumbled, "Turns out that Loke was a Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion." she exclaimed holding up the golden key.

"Yeah, he was Karen's old spirit. He killed her due to some weird complication or whatnot and he vowed to die a mortal." he said unsurprised.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?!" Lucy squealed in shock.

"I met the young lady who held his contract a couple times when we worked together on a couple jobs several years ago, he asked me to keep it a secret so he could repent. In truth I never did like her at all as she was a total bitch to her spirits. Kinda glad he offed to if you want the truth." he said to her.

Lucy gave a huff before she grinned, "Ok mister know it all, I bet you won't expect this." She said as she held up a set of golden tickets for a resort, "A free week at the most luxurious resort and spa courtesy of Loke himself." she said.

Naruto smirks and says "Actually I had Loke go pick them up for me. I won those at a raffle down in Chirnipe City." he said with a smirk before he snatched them away from her, "So I will be taking back my tickets thank you." he said as he took them out of the stunned blonde's hands.

"W-W-What, but he said he won them and gave them to me as a gift for saving him." Lucy muttered in shock.

It was then Naruto felt himself impacting a frying pan with his face, "Naruto you ass, give the girl back her tickets to the resort." Kurama said to him as he hefted the metal cooking pan onto his shoulder where Lucy saw a clear imprint of Naruto's face in the bottom of it.

Naruto sat up with a growl, "Kurama if you do that again I will not cook your favorite food ever again, and I will grill you instead." he told the exceed who yelped in fear. Naruto then looks at Lucy and says "I knew about the tickets as Loke told me, so it's not surprising he was planning to take some people on a free vacation as a gift for the founding festival. Mainly his lady friends." Naruto said to the now blushing Lucy.

"O-Oh s-sorry about that." stuttered Lucy with red cheeks.

Naruto waved it off, "Meh, it was just a joke. The thing about the tickets being mine, not the Loke and his lady friends part." he clarified to the beet red blonde that now has steam coming out of her ears.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "Well, with that out of the way-who ya taking?" he asked excitedly.

-The next day-

The beach outside of Akane Resort was brimming with happy people and loungers resting on the sands. Lucy stood up in her bright white swimsuit and gave a big smile as she held up the inflatable ball she had brought to play with her friends. She asked, "Hey guys, wanna play a little volleyball?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered as he jumped to his feet, "That sounds awesome!" he cheered.

Happy flew up with a shower cap on his head "Aye!"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure why not."

Lucy stepped back before hitting the soft ball into the air "Ready!" she called out.

Happy flew over and knocked it higher into the air "Set!"

"And!" Natsu leapt up with his hands engulfed in flames. He pulled back with a massive grin before slamming it down "SPIKE!" he yelled. The ball flew down at high speeds and Lucy yelled in surprise as she ducked to avoid the speeding ball. It blew through half of a sandcastle and nearly took Gray's head off from where he was resting on a towel... in his underwear. The inflatable ball popped from the stress after a moment and the busty blonde glared at her friend, "Natsu! That was the only ball I brought!" she said to him.

"Dammit you idiot!" Gray yelled furiously as he stomped forward and knocked over the other half of the sandcastle that had been destroyed. The Ice Mage flared his teeth at the Dragon Slayer and yelled accusingly "You nearly took my head off with that freakin' ball, dumbass!" he said to Natsu.

Natsu looked aside "Well you don't have a brain in there anyway so it's not like you would be losing anything." he replied.

"Huh?" Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder and yelled directly in his face "What was that Charcoal Breath?" he asked with a growl.

"You heard me Icicle Brain!" Natsu threatened back as he raised his fist "I said your head is totally empty and you can't get brain damage when you're missing a brain in the first place!" he said to Gray.

"Oh you're one to talk! You got so much space in your head you could rent it for free space it's laughable!" Gray said. Lucy sighed as her teammates once again did their usual yelling game.

She palmed her face "Again? Seriously guys it was just a ball no need to get so upset." she told them. Natsu and Gray growled threateningly at each other before separating.

Gray cracked his neck, "Looks like I'm gonna need to kick your sorry ass a little to get my point across, huh?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu scowled and cracked his knuckles "You're welcome to try. But I'm gonna smack you around just for saying it." Natsu taunted back.

The two boys showed their teeth and got ready to beat the living shit out of one another- "Gray. Natsu." Their skin went white as the two boisterous males looked over in absolute horror as they stared at the redhead that had returned from grabbing a snow cone from a vendor at the edge of the beach. As the two men shook in fear, Erza slowly turned her head to look over at the sandcastle she had been working on for the last hour. She closed her eyes and remained quiet…

She held the treat out behind her "Hold this." she said.

Naruto sighed before taking her snack and placed it with the tray holding the other ones they bought. He gave his own snow cone a quick lick before nodding, "At least make it quick. I do want to go back to our room to get a shower before the night begins." Naruto sighed.

Erza nodded as she slowly walked towards them, "Absolutely." she told the blond slayer. Yay shower sex for the win!

"E-Erza w-w-w-wait-" Natsu stuttered out.

"I'm sure that we can work this-" Gray tried to say.

"No more talking!" Erza said to the two problematic wizards as she summoned a sword.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed as Erza beat them up.

Naruto just walked over to where Lucy, Kurama, and Happy were standing off to the side and offered them a cone from the tray. Lucy picked up a cone and licked the delicious treat before she sighed "Do those two ever stop fighting?" she asked her fellow blond.

Naruto answered the busty blonde with a shake of his head no, "Well considering I've known them for about seven years and it's been nothing but yelling and punches between them so... nope." he answered her.

"Don't be so surprised Lucy you've been with the guild for a few months now so this shouldn't surprise you anymore." Kurama said to her.

"Well watching those two fight is one of the first memories I have. Yelling insults and being angry and punching each other and blood. It brings back a ton of fun times!" Happy's morbid nostalgic trip was interrupted when he licked his cone and frowned. He looked up at the whiskered male, "Couldn't you have gotten me some trout-flavored ice instead you know that right?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto and Lucy shared a quick look before he glared at the blue cat, "Y'know what...next time we get snow cones, you can check with them yourself." he told the cat.

"Don't be so down Happy just be grateful it's something to snack on. Personally I like this Pina~Colada flavored snow cone Naruto got for me." Kurama said as he took a lick from his own snow cone. Lucy just looked at the Orange cat with a raised eyebrow but said nothing about it.

Erza finally stopped beating up Natsu and Gray and walked over and gave a relieved sigh "Well, I think I've resolved that little problem. They shouldn't be acting up anymore from now on." she said with a small smile.

Naruto, Kurama, Lucy, and Happy leaned over and saw other people around the beach stare quietly and avoid the spot where two lower bodies stuck out of the sand while twitching. Erza didn't seem to notice as she plucked her snow cone out of the tray and went back to enjoying her sweet treat.

Lucy took a moment while eating her snack and looked around at her team. Erza ditching her usually composed and stern attitude in favor of sitting in the sand and feeling the soft sand under her feet. Naruto happily worked with both Kurama and Happy to raise a sandcastle out of the beach. It was a big difference compared to the other outings and missions they had gone out on together recently... like really big.

When was the last time she had gone to the beach? Well technically she was at the beach in Hargeon when she first met Natsu, and Naruto more than a month ago. Okay, when was the last time she went to the beach for fun? No recent thought came to mind. But she remembered a time just like this. The warm sun bearing down and enveloping her. The shifting and subtle softness of the sand beneath her feet.

And the fuzzy warmth of playing with people she treasured and felt comfortable with. The blonde beauty smiled lightly while looking around at her friends before asking "Hey guys, why don't we play something?"

Erza looked up from where she was lounging before she too asked "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm." Lucy looked up in thought before she snapped her fingers triumphantly "How about we see who can make the best sandcastle." she said to them.

"Yeah! The biggest and best sandcastle wins!" Naruto declared loud enough for all of them to hear with Kurama nodding his head in agreement. He kneeled back down around the sandcastle he was already making, "This one's mine and Kurama's! Ready set GO!" he said as he and Kurama began building it up more. Clapping his hands together he surged his magic causing the sand to shift and soon it took the form of a large castle that was big enough for people to walk around in, Kurama flew around and begun to carve in windows and place flags the gods only knew he got from who knows where.

Lucy pointed to her fellow blonde, who had actually felt like not wearing his bandanna to the beach which surprised Lucy with his hair color as she didn't think he was blonde, and screamed at him-"Hey that's cheating!" she cried out.

"Earth Dragon Slayer, this is like clockwork for me." he told her.

"So, we weren't supposed to use magic." she said.

Naruto looked to Kurama as the exceed looked to him before they burst into laughter, "That was never in the rules." he laughed out. Unfortunately he was right, there were no rules about them using magic. However, before they could celebrate their victory-the sandcastle suddenly vanished shocking Naruto and Kurama, "AHH, WHERE'D IT GO!" Naruto cried out in shock. It was just there a second ago.

Lucy giggled to herself. Score one for Lucy Heartfilia, thank you Virgo. Naruto then thrusts his arm into the ground and pulls up the leg of Virgo "Yeah I thought I smelt you hiding there, trying to dig a pit under me only to run into a wall of steel from the sand I converted into the metal for the foundation. Naughty Virgo." he said to her.

"Is it time for punishment Master?" she asked him.

Naruto smirks and says "Oh yes and your punishment." He makes some steel and wraps it around her so she can't dig anymore "Is to stay in that for about, oh five hours." he said.

"Oh, the Iron Dagger. Master you sure do know how to please a woman." she said with a blush on her cheeks as he smelt the smell of arousal from her.

Lucy is shocked with her mouth wide open, betrayed by her own spirit, "Virgo, you traitor!" she squealed out.

"Sorry princess, but I am busy right now." she said brushing Lucy off.

"Fine, we'll do it by hand. But don't expect us to do it all with our hands." Kurama said, this was getting them nowhere. With that he about to scoop up sand, "This one is mine and Naruto's." he said.

Happy looked up at his brethren in shock "What?! I was making this one too guys! You're just stealing it from me?!" He cried a little and dramatically ran away "Traitor's the both of you!" he said as he cried.

"All you did was put a twig on the top mound! Learn to contribute more if you want credit you little freeloader!" Kurama yelled at his fellow feline.

"Traitor!" Happy ran over to the legs planted in the sand and nudged them softly "Natsu! We're making sandcastles and I need your help!" he said to the now apparent Natsu. Natsu's legs started to bend before he popped out of the sand with an eager pounce.

He didn't seem the least bit taxed by the beating and planting he had gone through as he looked down at his best friend, "Got it Happy! Let's make the most kick ass sandcastle ever!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

Gray followed up and popped out of the sand next. He rubbed some of it out of his hair before he scoffed "You think you could make a good sandcastle Natsu? Somehow I can just see you wrecking that just like everything else you touch." he said to the pinkette.

Natsu looked back and scowled at the ebony-haired wizard "Yeah well we'll see about that." Natsu looked down again before grimacing and looking away "By the way, this isn't a nude beach Gray." he said.

"Nude beach?" Gray looked down, "The hell are you-OH COME ON!" Gray covered his nudity in an effort to shield it from the prying eyes of anyone on the beach... mainly the women. He immediately turned back to the hole he was planted in and started digging it up to find his trunks. Unbeknownst to him, there was a shrill gasp and moan from a woman as she passed out from embarrassment from what she saw.

Naruto was quickly patting the sand down to make it more compact and tougher to fall apart. There was no way he was gonna lose out to any of his friends in a challenge like this! He pulled and pressed down on the mound of sand to try and make a tower out of it. After taking a moment to make a few crude towers, he looked around to see the others were steadily making progress.

The blond haired man grumbled a little at the fact he was losing his advantage before an idea popped into his head. He jumped to his feet and away from his masterpiece and smiled "If you wanna make a bigger castle, you just need more material to build with!"he said.

"Good idea Naruto" Kurama said. Naruto then lifted up his foot and covered it in magic until it gave off a glow. He smiled and kicked the ground, "HAH!" he yelled out as a and cloud exploded from beneath and Naruto found himself in a massive empty hole he had created. With this, a ton of sand was displaced above on the beach and he could use that to fortify his castle! He climbed his way out of the ditch... And found that there was no pile of sand anywhere in sight. Naruto looked around in surprise and shock,

"W-wait what the hell? Where's our sand?! Where'd it-" he started to say. He then got his answer when he saw Kurama pointing over his shoulder and saw two large piles of sand now resting beside Natsu and Gray's attempts at castles.

His eyes twitched with annoyance before he growled out "Did you guys steal our sand?" he asked them.

Gray didn't look at him "I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

Natsu smirked and added more sand to his pile, "First come first serve, Naruto! Sorry man!" he told his fellow dragonslayer.

Happy stood atop the pile of sand and pointed a paw at the blond mockingly "All's fair in sandcastle building and war! Guess you're just gonna have to pick up the slack and hurry up!" he teased and giggled, no doubt finding joy in teasing the man that had kicked him off the original team. Naruto furrowed his eyes in displeasure as he knelt down to his feet and looked around for something in the sand. Happy perched himself on the top of the growing castle as Natsu worked on its foundation. He looked down at his partner, "Hey Natsu, once we're done beating everyone else with our sandcastle, you wanna go get some fish and go to the amusement park?" he asked his friend.

Natsu looked up and grinned "Totally!" He started laughing with his best friend, "We're gonna wanna celebrate how we win!" he told the blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

***Swish***

Natsu and Happy's jovial expressions disappeared when they heard a swift piercing sound in the air before deafening silence. Suddenly, the castle crumbled entirely on the spot and Happy was smothered by the sand. Natsu looked down in shock at all his hard and stolen work turned to ruin in the blink of an eye. He noticed a little bump in the sand and pulled out a seashell, "W-who-" he began.

"Awwwww~, what's wrong guys?" Kurama's voice called out as Natsu looked over and saw Naruto and the red cat bouncing some seashells in their hands as the blond smirked, "Did things not go too well for you two? Guess things aren't always fair in sandcastle building and war, huh?" he teased the pink haired mage. Natsu snarled and showed his teeth at the whiskered blond that was pressing him to react.

But before the pink-haired boy charged to attack, he just smirked and covered his hand in fire. With a quick flick of the wrist he tossed the seashell as hard as he could and destroyed Naruto's sandcastle as well "AHHH! DAMMIT NATSU, WHAT THE FUCK?" the blond whined.

"HOW ABOUT I ASK YOU WHAT THE FUCK?!" Natsu yelled back with equal ferocity "DON'T GO BREAKING MY SANDCASTLE JERK!" he yelled at Naruto.

"WELL DON'T STEAL MY SAND YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled back as he started pulling on Natsu's cheeks and stretched them out. Natsu retaliated and pulled on Naruto's cheek and hair.

The two boys kept struggling and arguing while getting looks of surprise from the other patrons around the beach. Gray spared them a look while making his castle and sighed, "Geez you two. Can you not cause a scene while the rest of us are-WOAH!" He jumped to his feet and created a shield of ice to block the seashell propelled towards him with extra speed from some wind. He yelled beyond the shield "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"You wanna criticize us, you're pulling yourself into a losing battle Gray! Now suffer!" Naruto said as he started to pelt the shield with a barrage of seashells at blistering speeds as they left small cracks on the surface of the shield. Despite the force and speed Naruto threw the shells, they weren't making any progress in piercing through any part of the sturdy ice shield.

Gray smirked from behind his defense "Sorry Naruto, but you're gonna need a lot more force to break through this baby than some seashells!" he said. However it didn't last when he heard Natsu Laugh from above him.

"Well how 'bout a bomb then?" Natsu's voice called out.

Gray's eyes widened and he looked up just in time to see Natsu floating over him with Happy's help.

The blue cat dropped him directly above Gray and announced, "Bomb's away!" Happy said as he dropped Natsu.

"BANZAI!" Natsu said as enveloped himself in fire and roared as he landed and blasted away the sandcastle. Gray stood there in shock as the cloud of sand settled and he was covered head-to-toe in sand.

The Ice Mage looked over himself and shook with anger before he yelled at the Dragon Slayer "DAMMIT HOTHEAD! NOW ALL OUR CASTLES ARE RUINED!" in fury.

Natsu yelled back and pointed at the blond "BLAME NARUTO AND KURAMA FOR BREAKING MINE FIRST! I WAS JUST EVENING THE FIELD!" he yelled back.

Naruto yelled back "WELL YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T HAVE STOLEN FROM ME AND KURAMA!" to the two.

"YEAH DON'T STEAL FROM US!" Kurama said heatedly.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled as he punched Naruto across the face. The blond man reacted and punched Gray across the face in return.

Gray kicked Natsu in the stomach and the three boys turned into a pile of punches and kicks towards each other to shut them up. "Guys, can you please stop fighting? And Naruto why are you acting so childish?" Lucy asked. The three men stopped their fun and looked over at Lucy and her sandcastle. But it wasn't so much a crude sandcastle as a wonderful masterpiece of architecture constructed from sand. She focused on patting down the detailed tower "You might mess up my castle!" she told them.

The three men stopped their brawling and shared a look with each other. A star twinkled soon formed in their eyes before they pounced towards Lucy's castle to ruin it, "BANZ-AHHHHHHH!" But before they reached Lucy's castle the ground beneath them fell out and they were dropped into a deep series of hidden pits. Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully as Virgo popped out of the sand beside her.

Wait, how'd she get out of Naruto's punishment?

The maid spirit bowed her head respectfully, "Princess, the defenses for your kingdom worked exactly as you predicted them to. Congratulations." she told Lucy.

Lucy smiled victoriously "Thanks Virgo! And nice job on the castle too! It's beautiful!" she told her spirit.

"Will you punish me now like Master Naruto did, Princess?" Virgo questioned Lucy.

"No, still not gonna do that." Lucy said as she looked around at the state of her victory. A hole containing her most dangerous enemies, three mad wizards two of which were slayers. A stunned orange and blue cat that could only gape at the fact that her stupid trap ditch plan actually worked.

And finally- "And... done." Erza said proudly as she finished one small tower of her castle as a childlike expression came over her face. She piled up some more sand to use. "And next, the main structure." the redhead said.

Lucy didn't know whether to consider her a threat in the game or just someone playing around. Probably the latter. Virgo looked up at her Key holder "Princess." she said to the blond.

"What's up?" Lucy asked the spirit.

"I should probably inform you that there is a rumbling occurring beneath the ground." the spirit told Lucy.

"What?" she exclaimed as realization finally dawned over Lucy's face as she groaned, "U-uh oh." she said.

"WRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eruptions of fire, ice, and a a few rocks exploded from beneath the sand and caused the beach around them to shudder.

The large sandcastle tumbled over and fell on top of Lucy as she was completely smothered. She popped out and spat up some sand before yelling, "Guys, you ruined it!" the buxom blond burst out of the ground said.

"AHHHH, I DON'T CARE ABOUT CASTLES ANYMORE! THIS IS WAR!" Naruto yelled out as Karuma flew over and hovered next to him, "I'm ready to kick some ass." the cat said brandishing a knife. Then Virgo found herself back in the Iron Dagger and she is in it TIGHTER! She moans with a blush.

Gray popped out as well and was already molding his magic to attack, "SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" he yelled out.

Natsu blasted the ground away from him in a pillar of fire as he cheered, "ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" the pinkette yelled out as Happy flew over to him, "Let's beat these bitches into the ground." the cat said.

People watched in amazement as the small group of young adults started releasing waves of elemental attacks in all directions. One moment fire erupted and engulfed the air above them. Then it immediately turned cold as ice suddenly popped up in its place. Then waves of earth, nonlethal ones, spread over the entire beachfront. And the strange people suddenly appeared from thin air and yelled while attacking one another while two cats whacked one another with buckets.

Erza blissfully worked away on her sandcastle as the pandemonium occurred beside her with no worry. She happily finished with her crude but cute castle until... "WRAH!" Only for an explosion to shake and topple her hard work. The redhead looked down in horror at the result of her efforts before she grit her teeth in anger. She stood up, shoulders shaking with fury and eyes hidden by her scarlet hair. She raised a fist-

"YOU IDIOTS!" the redhead roared at them.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" the two yelled out as the cats were suddenly nowhere in sight.

Naruto vanished as well and they are looking around for him not knowing that he suddenly burrowed into the ground and away from the danger leaving Gray and Natsu to suffer her wrath.

"Please don't cause any more trouble while you're at the beach." A lifeguard told the group sternly, "There are other people trying to relax here too you know." he told them.

"We're sorry." The five young adults and two cat's bowed their head apologetically to the lifeguard after causing a big scene. The lifeguard nodded and went back to his post. The group of Fairy Mages looked around at the effects their arguing and fighting had caused. Pillars of ice with spots of foliage either being toppled over from the wind or burning from the fire with sand turned to glass from from overheating.

Erza lowered her head in shame, "We went too far... again." she muttered.

Lucy sweated a little, "Maybe we should try to do something a little easier?" She scratched her cheek, "Any suggestions guys?" she asked them.

"Oh! Oh!" Natsu started waving his arms with eagerness as he pointed back towards the resort and grinned, "I say we go try some of the rides! I wanna ride the coaster around the resort! I hear you'll feel like your face is sliding off your head right away!" he said.

Lucy went pale "That just sounds terrifying. Wait what about your motion sickness?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter we gotta try it out!" He reached over and grabbed Lucy's wrist "C'mon Luce! It's gonna be so much fun!" Natsu said.

"Idiot." Naruto muttered. Naruto, Kurama and Erza were now the stragglers as they stood at the edge of the beach.

The redhead crossed her arms and gave them a stern glare at their carefree attitude even after their misbehaving.

She shook her head, "I know they're trying to relax, but we can't just ignore these moments when we are being told about our errors. They shouldn't just..." She looked up to see Naruto with a conflicted look on his face as he stared at the amusement park entrance. She asked, "What is it now?" she asked him.

He bit his lip before bouncing on his toes "Well... I really wanna try out the bumper cars." he said to her.

Erza's eyebrows rose in surprise "They have bumper cars?" she asked him.

"Yes!" Kurama said.

Erza looked back at the beach and struggled with her moral compass before coughing into her fist "I uh I suppose... us being told off is nothing new exactly. We could remember this as a learning experience and-"she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Well c'mon! We're gonna be last in line red!" the blonde exclaimed grabbing his friend's hand.

"Wait what about your own motion sickness?" Kurama said.

"I'll be fine bud remember." he told the cat. Erza abandoned her train of thought as she and the blonde quickly sprinted towards the entrance to play in the park.

"If you puke just remember it's your own fault." Erza said smiling.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it." Naruto replied to the redhead.

"WAIT A SECOND, YOUR TOO BIG!" Kurama called out.

"Eh, I can put my legs on the hood of it or something." Naruto said as he dragged Erza away.

Naruto sighed as he rolled off Erza, who was now filled once again with Naruto's semen, sighed in orgasmic bliss, "You sure Mira won't mind us having sex?" she asked him.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course. She was the one who brought in Bisca and Evergreen when she got too tired to have sex." he said.

Erza nods and says "It seems that they're not your only secret girlfriend huh?"

Naruto chuckles and says "Last I checked, I'm looking at one of them." rather cheekily. Rolling over to peck her on the cheek he recoiled and held his nose, "While I would love to kiss you, ya need a shower red." he said with a snicker.

Erza rolled her eyes at him as she climbed out of the bed and sauntered to the bathroom, "Like your one to talk." she said before stopping at the door, "Well, you coming?" she asked him. Naruto couldn't get out of his bed fast enough.

Nearly a hour would pass before either of them decided to get out and shower individually.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the shower and was drying off his face and hair. He took a moment to make sure there was no remaining smell of sand or salt water over his body before he gave a satisfied nod and walked out into his room. He walk out with his towel around his waist as he wore a pair of black underpants for modesty underneath just in case the towel fell, not that it mattered anyways as the scarlet haired beauty was a closet pervert. "Erza the showers free." He said as he headed towards the closet and looked around for his shirt and pants before he realized he hadn't received a reply from the woman "Erza?" he questioned.

He looked around the room to see that she wasn't sitting in the chair or on the beds, unlike a sleeping Kurama who was resting on a pillow. He stepped around and finally noticed her resting back in a lounge chair on the balcony of the hotel room in her bikini. The long day of playing with the others on the beach, riding thrill rides for hours, and bathing in the warm setting sun had caused her fatigue to win and sleep to settle over her.

He smiled warmly at the sight of the sleeping redhead, resting contently after a long day of fun. There was a lot he liked about Erza but one of his favorite things was when she relaxed, abandoned all the troubles that bothered her, and took the time to enjoy herself. She tried to shoulder so much of the guild's problems and responsibilities by herself because she was the only one that could really handle it. And he knew how much she needed this time to unwind. Probably even more than him or Kurama.

Naruto decided to let her sleep and grabbed a pair of pants for their evening out with the others and he pulled them up over his legs- "Mmmmm. Mmm! Mmm!" he heard. He heard a soft moan of fear and discomfort as he looked back at the balcony. Erza's feet started kicking out on reflex and she started jerking around on the chair like she pushing something away. His eyes widened in shock as he immediately ran to her side and grabbed her arms forcefully, "Erza! Erza wake up!" he said to the redhead shaking her to wake her up.

Erza's brown eyes shot open in terror as she panted and looked around to confirm where she was. When she saw Naruto kneeling over her with his hands around her arms, she immediately figured out what had happened. She took a moment to catch her breath before she nodded, "I'm...I'm okay." she said. Naruto waited before gently letting go and allowing her to sit up in her chair.

As she seemed to calm herself down with a deep breath and placed her feet back onto the balcony he finally broke the awkward silence "It was a nightmare, wasn't it? About the tower." he questioned her.

Erza was silent for a moment before giving a small nod. She sighed in disappointment before running her hand along her face, "It's been awhile since the last one." She muttered before shook her head, "There must have been a trigger and I..." she muttered again before Naruto gently squeezed her shoulder to comfort her as she needed a minute to collect herself. Sometimes, not very often but enough, she would have a dream reliving moments from their time in the Tower of Heaven. The work. The torment. The torture. The fear. The hopelessness. Eight years later and those things still stick.

"I'm sorry." Erza's voice permeated the silence that was hanging between them, "I didn't mean to ruin the evening like this." she said to her friend.

"Don't ever apologize for that red. Nightmares are a normal thing for all of us." Naruto responded while squeezing her shoulder again.

"But it never happened to you when you're trying to relax." Erza said as stood out of the chair and took a moment to take a deep breath of the fresh air as the gleeful screams of the park patrons filled the background.

Erza looked out towards the beach in silence before she looked down at Naruto "I arrived a few miles down the beach when I came from a place called the Tower of Heaven." she said to him. Naruto looked up at her in surprise before standing up and looking out in the same direction she was.

He shook his head, "I didn't know that." he said. "So where is it anyways?" he asked her.

"I forgot myself. Akane Resort wasn't as big a place as it is now back then. It was just a hotel." Erza said.

She then turned back around and held her arms together like she was hugging herself "A lot has changed in that time. And some things not at all. And I'd rather not say as it brings up to many bad memories." she said. Erza stepped in front of the mirror inside the wall of their room and stared at herself for a moment. She rubbed her arm before looking down at her wrist and ankles to see a pattern of faded scar skin that had come from years of wearing shackles. She shook her head "I still need to hide behind armor after all these years. It feels like I haven't changed at all since I was a kid." she muttered.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her and hold her closely. She leaned back a little as Naruto hugged her tightly from behind. He whispered "You're become one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're certainly brave for sure. Braver than me. It doesn't matter that you need to hide your fear sometimes. We all hide sometimes red." he muttered.

A small smile came over her face and she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Then how come you don't wear armor?" she asked the blond.

"Who says I don't?" Naruto said as he rested his head on a wall "My armor just appears when I need it." he replied.

She is curious by the comment, "That's strange. Usually you are an open book. Why would someone as open and powerful as you need armor?" she asked him.

Naruto looked at her, "Everyone needs some form of strength to help them carry on." he told her.

Erza nodded her head, "No argument there." she stated in agreement. Naruto chuckled as he grabbed her and brought her into a hug where she gave a girlish squawk from his unseen embrace.

*Knock*Knock*Knock* "Erza, you in there?" Lucy's voice came from behind the door as she entered with excitement "The guys already went down to the casino and we wanted to..." Lucy blinked in confusion and hesitated to ask, "What-uh-what are you doing?" she asked as she saw the two embracing.

"I'm comforting a friend." the dragon slayer said to the blond.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that we were going to the casino. Oh and you can bring Kurama if he wants to come." Lucy said.

"Oh don't worry about him he'll sleep for the rest of the night." Naruto said.

"Yeah-uh-good idea." Lucy was about to step away before she asked "You coming?"

Naruto and Erza nodded. "Yeah I'll leave a note for Kurama that'll tell him we're going down." he said as he started to look for a piece of paper and something to write with.

"Got it. Come on Erza." Lucy cheerfully said and closed the door as she left with the redhead.

* * *

"And the lady has a royal flush!" the dealer said.

"Woah!"

"That's her fifth hand in a row!"

"Who is she?"

Lucy clapped excitedly and hugged the woman around her shoulders, "Wow Erza, you're so cool!" the blonde said to her.

"It's not much. I guess I'm just being lucky." Erza modestly boasted while she was the center of attention for all the people watching her play poker. The others players on the table could do nothing but stare in shock at this amateur that walked up in such a colorful blue rose dress. She perked up, ready for the next hand "Let's continue this little game. I'd love to see what plays next." she said.

Further down the casino strip, Natsu and Happy watched eagerly as a roulette wheel spun at quick speeds with the ball bouncing around. The wheel finally started to slow down before coming to a complete stop, "14 Black. The house wins." the dealer said.

"NOOO!" Natsu cried out as he grabbed the wheel and jerked it around, "The ball was in 7 Red for a moment! This thing is rigged! The wheel's knocking the ball around!" he said shaking the wheel.

"S-sir please stop! We need that wheel to play the game!" the dealer stuttered out.

Happy flew up and landed on Natsu's shoulder "Natsu, it's okay! Just trust my judgement and we can still make a killing in this game! Just put it all on 39 Black!" the cat told his friend.

Natsu grinned and nodded, "Good idea Happy!" The Dragon Slayer slammed the wheel back down on the table

"All on 39!" he said to the man.

"S-sir, the board only goes up to-" the dealer started to say.

"I said 39 dammit!" Natsu yelled at the man. Meanwhile Gray shook his head at the echoing scream that reached their end of the casino.

The Ice Mage pulled on the slot machine lever and sighed tiredly "Doesn't that idiot ever shut his mouth? You'd think his brain would die out with all that lack of oxygen." he said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged while playing the slot beside him,"I don't know, maybe Natsu's learned to live without oxygen. Somehow it feels like he'd figure out someway to do that by accident. But you shouldn't be focusing too much on him. If you do..." Naruto pulled down his lever and immediately got a jackpot, "You're gonna get left behind! Woohoo!" he cheered.

"What the hell?" Gray yelled in exasperation while coins fell out of the coin slot in a massive wave of winnings. Naruto laughed cheerfully as the black-haired man shook his head "How do you keep hitting the good slots?! That should be impossible!" Gray said looking at the dragonslayer.

"Don't really know. But it's fun getting all these coins." Naruto said before he grinned as Kurama picked up another coin before sliding it into the slot to play again, "You wanna just sit there staring at my awesome skills or do you wanna win back some money?" Naruto questioned as Gray's eye twitched and he scowled.

"My machine's rigged. It's gotta be." he grumbled out.

"U-Um...e-excuse me, Naruto-sama?" a shy voice said.

Naruto heard somebody quietly whisper his name from behind. He turned around to see a lovely young lady with pretty pale skin and wearing a flattering blue dress that complimented her curvy figure. Her long blue hair was rolled into three stacked curls on each side of her head. Despite only meeting once, he immediately recognized her from the recent conflict with Phantom. She shyly nodded her head, "I-it's good to see you again." she said with a small wave.

"Oh" jumped out of his seat, "It's you!" he said pointing to her. Gray leaned back to see who had scared Naruto like that and saw the pretty young lady.

He raised an eyebrow, "Someone you know?" he asked the blond.

"She's a Mage from Phantom Lord! One of the Elemental Four!" Gray looked back at her in surprise, "We fought against each other when their guild came and attacked ours. She's a Water Mage and she's tough." Gray stood up prepared for a fight, "If you came here for a fight-" he started to say but she shook her head no real quick.

"N-no no not at all!" Juvia said as she waved her arms at a rapid speed to stop any fighting breaking out between them "Juvia isn't here to fight! And she doesn't want to fight about Phantom Lord anymore! She swears!" she told them. Gray blinked in confusion before sharing a baffled look with Naruto.

The blond shrugged his shoulders before Gray turned back to the woman, "Well if you're not here to fight then why are you here?" he asked.

Juvia blushed with embarrassment and timidly spoke, "J-Juvia would like to talk with you about something, i-if you don't mind N-Naruto-sama." she said looking at Naruto.

Gray tilted his head, "Sama?" he asked her.

"Well, if you wanna talk about something..." Naruto scratched the back of his head before casually nodding, "I guess if you aren't mad then it'll be cool." he said as Juvia brightened up in joy as he looked back at Gray, "You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked the Ice Wizard.

"Yeah." Gray pulled on the lever again and got good spin, "I'll just be hanging out here, winning back my losses." he said.

Naruto scowled, "Don't know why I bothered." he grumbled.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his bicep and pulled him along "This way Naruto-sama! This way!" she said walking away. Gray watched them walk off before focusing back on his slot. He pulled the lever again and watched as another good spin came to his favor as coins filled the deposit. He grinned and started collecting his winnings.

When they were a few feet away Naruto pried the young brunette off his arms. "Ok what is it you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"N-Naruto-sama Juvia was wondering if it were possible..." she started to mumble.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the last of that could you repeat yourself?" he asked her.

"Juvia would like to know if I could join Fairy Tail." she said with a bit more courage. This surprised the blond dragon slayer as he didn't expect that.

Naruto blinked at this "You...you want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked her.

"Yes! Very much so!" Juvia responded with a twinkle in her eye, "Since Phantom Lord was disbanded, Juvia has become an independent Mage. And in that time, Juvia has been looking around and she believes that Fairy Tail would be the best place to join. She knows how close you all are to each other. How much fun you have. How often you sleep without shirts on in your hotels." she mumbled the last part out.

"What was that?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Juvia looked at her crush with a hopeful optimism, "What do you think Naruto-sama? Do you think Juvia has a chance of joining?" she asked him. Naruto was stumped and stayed silent for a moment in deep thought.

He scratched his head, "Uhh...I'm not sure. I mean I guess I don't have a problem with it. And if you really aren't angry at us for causing Phantom to disband." he said.

"Not at all." Juvia shook her head "She understands why you chose to fight." she replied.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed his Pina~Colada "Then I guess it's really up to the guild if you can join. When we come back from the trip I can introduce you to Master and then-" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Woah!" a voice yelled out. gaining his attention. Naruto and Juvia stopped talking when they heard the excited and girly voice interrupt their dialogue. They looked over to Naruto's other side as a young teenage girl was closely examining Naruto's drink with a mesmerized gaze.

The younger girl was wearing a bright yellow jacket with a pink shirt underneath with a bow. Her brown hair was tied up into two small ponytails on either side with the top of her hair looking similar to cat ears. She had red tattles on both cheeks that resembled whiskers and her cat-like eyes sparkled at the strange drink, "Oooooooooooooo~, I've never seen water like this before. It's got little crystals around it and everything." she said.

Naruto blinked in confusion about this girl's strange fascination with his drink. He deadpanned, "Uh, that's because it's not water. It's a Pina~Colada, you know-a form of alcohol." he told her.

"Pina~Colada?" The girl looked at the drink in wonder before looking up at the dragon slayer "Hey hey, can I try some of it please? I've never had one before! Please!" she begged him.

Naruto just shrugged and offered it up, "Sure, knock yourself out." he told her.

The stranger took the drink and had a quick sip before her eyes widened and she gagged. She grimaced from the sudden and strong taste as she struggled to swallow the drink. She finally forced it down before shaking her head, "Ew. That tastes really bad. And I don't feel as spiffy as I did before." she said.

Naruto nodded, "It's a required taste." he told her.

Juvia watched from the side as this stranger not only interrupted their conversation, but she also got to drink from his glass! _"SHE GOT AN INDIRECT KISS SO EASILY!"_ She stood out of her seat and walked around her 'date' to face the stranger with a menacing glare, "Juvia is sorry, but this is unacceptable. It is very rude to just come over here next to strangers and drink from one of their glasses like that! Even Juvia hasn't gotten the chance to drink from the same glass as Naruto-sama yet!" she told the cat girl.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why does that matter?" he asked Juvia.

The girl smiled and stood out of her seat before shaking her head, "Oh that's not a problem." She gave a cute smile "I'm exactly with who I need to be here with." she said.

"What are you-IYA!" Juvia was caught off guard when a strange stretchy tube wrapped around her body and locked her arms into an uncomfortable position. Gray jumped out of his seat in surprise as Juvia tried to escape but stood there in shock, "M-my body, Juvia can't escape!" Juvia said shocked.

Naruto brought his fist into his palm "Why you-" he began but before he could do anything…

"Catch." she said. The girl pushed the tangled Juvia forward and Naruto had to catch her before she fell over. A second elongated tube appeared around them and tied itself around Naruto and the already ensnared Juvia.

They were trapped together as Naruto and the Water Mage stuttered "What the hell?" he asked the other woman.

"See ya." she told them.

The girl got in their blind spot and slammed her palm into Juvia's stomach, sending them flying back into the bar's main structure and frightening the other people around the bar. Juvia moaned in pain as Naruto lifted them both up and groggily shook his head, "Who is this girl?" he asked. Another tube stretched into the corner of his eye and he watched it circle around a support pillar of the bar.

She pulled it and the pillar broke instantly, sending the entire ceiling of the bar and its drinks crumbling down on top of the two trapped Mages. The cat girl winked at her crushed enemies and waved goodbye "Sorry but it's just because you guys are so spiffy." she said before she disappeared from their sight.

"I don't know about you but something isn't right." Naruto said as Juvia nodded.

"Let me help you Naruto-sama." she said to him.

"Seriously you need to stop with the 'Sama' crap." he told the blunette.

Juvia shook her head, "I can't Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama." she said to him.

* * *

Natsu slammed his head down on the table in defeat,

"Dammit! I! Can't! Win!" he yelled.

Happy patted his back sympathetically, "It's okay Natsu! We can still pull a win out of this! Just put it all on B-8!" he told Natsu.

"That's the eighth time I've had to put it all down!" Natsu cried a little "I have nothing left to give Happy!" he cried.

"Sir if you're done playing can you please step aside.

There are still other people trying to participate!" the dealer said to him.

Natsu groaned and slammed his face down in despair, "Dammit! Dammit! Da-a-a-ammit!" he balled anime tears.

"I've never seen a man act so pathetic and small before." a voice said behind him.

Natsu's anguish was completely abandoned as he jumped up to his feet and growled out threateningly, "Okay, who said that! You wanna start something!" he said. The man chuckled a little at Natsu before he shook his head.

"I don't feel like starting a fight with a brat." The man who said it was dressed in a pristine blue suit with a scarf around his neck and hat on his head. He had a pair of sleek sunglasses and a small cigarette releasing a plume of smoke to complete his dandy image. However the whole look was completely ignored due to the fact that its wearer looked remarkably like his entire body was made of blocks, with jointed limbs and a strangely shaped chin as he glowered at the pink-haired wizard "Men should stay tough and act dandy, not whining and complaining. Ain't you got any self-respect kid?" he questioned Natsu.

Natsu had completely forgotten about the argument he was having because he was too mesmerized by the man's strange appearance. Happy was entranced by the look as well as they pointed at the man, "Block man." the cat said.

The oddly shaped man took a deep drag of his cigarette before just shaking his head again "Can't believe I gotta waste my time with an un-dandy guy like this." he complained.

Natsu recovered from his shock and yelled at the man "Hey, who the hell do you think you are! You wanna come over here and say that to my face!" he yelled at the block like man.

In an instant, the well dressed man jumped through the air and kicked Natsu's arms to the table, his feet becoming strange glowing blocks that pinned the dragon slayer to the roulette table. The dandy block man stood up over the surprised Fairy Mage before he looked aside towards all the frightened people "You better run. You don't wanna get between a man and his mission." he told them.

The people all started retreating backwards and running away as Happy yelled, "Natsu!" in fear for his friend.

The dandy man pulled out a six-shooter before kneeling down and forcing the barrel of the gun into Natsu's mouth.

The blue cat froze in fear as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man holding the gun over him. The well-dressed man shook his head, "Nothin' personal kid. Maybe if you weren't so tough we coulda worked this out some other way. But unfortunately you are...and we ain't leavin' until we get our friend back." he told Natsu.

Lucy and Erza looked up from the game of poker they had finished and back towards the large casino area after hearing a strange commotion. Erza tilted her head, "Is something going on over there?" the redhead asked.

Lucy just sighed and shook her head, "Natsu and the others better not be causing a scene." Someone came up to the dealer behind the table and motioned over to the side.

"Dealer change. It's my turn now." The man said as the former dealer stepped aside as the new dealer stepped into the back of the table as everyone turned back towards him. He grabbed a deck of cards and started shuffling and cutting it at fast speeds. He then started flicking cards out at a swift speed until only five cards laid face down in front of Erza.

Other players at the table complained, "Hey buddy, we're still in this game too!"a man said looking at the new dealer. "And this is poker! There's only supposed to be two cards for each player!" the man continued to yell.

The new dealer shook his head and motioned to the cards in front of the redhead, "Sorry gentlemen but this next game is only for the pretty lady in front of me." he told them. Erza looked down at the cards laid out before her before she took them and flipped them over one by one to reveal the letters- D-E-A-T-H to her.

"You really are pretty." The dealer looked up at the redheaded Mage and gave her a knowing smirk. The dealer was a young man in his late teens, with dark skin yet bright blond shaggy hair. He had a tattoo of the number five on his lower left chin and a cross-shaped earring on his left ear. He smiled at the redhead once more with an eager look in his eyes "You've gotten so pretty since I last saw you... Nee-san." he said to her.

Lucy stepped back away from the strange man worryingly, "What are you talking about? Erza, what is he..." Lucy stopped when she saw a strange look over Erza's face, "Erza?" she asked the redhead.

Erza was looking at the young man with constricted eyes as her whole body seemed to tremble in shock. She struggled to find the words before they finally passed between her lips, "S-Shō?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded, "That's right Nee-san. It's me." he told her.

Her shoulders seemed to shake a little less as a tear formed in her left eye, "Y-you're alive." she said happily.

He shook his head, "Not just me." he told her. Suddenly, the lights for the whole casino floor turned off and the room was engulfed in darkness.

"AH!"

"The lights!"

"Where is everybody?!"

"Erza what happened?" Lucy asked the redhead.

***Bang***

"Was that a gun?" Lucy asked.

The lights finally came back on and Lucy and Erza were the only people left standing around the table. They looked around in shock, "Where did everyone go?!" Lucy asked.

"They're right here." Shō showed them a deck of cards with each one containing one of the civilians that crowded the table just a moment ago moving inside them. He tossed the cards up in the air before he walked around the table and started stalking towards the terrified girls "Don't worry they'll be released soon enough. I just didn't need any of them interrupting our reunion." he told the two women.

Erza stood out of her seat and could only stare at the young man she had not seen in years.

She marveled, "You know how to use magic?" she asked him.

Lucy yelled, "Erza, who is the guy! How do you-EEK!" she shrieked out. Erza looked back to see Lucy had been tied up and restrained by an orange tube. Lucy fell to her knees with hers arms being pulled back behind her head as a teenage girl stood beside her and pawed the air, "Heya Er-chan! You look so spiffy in that outfit!" the girl that had surprised Naruto and Juvia said.

Erza couldn't believe the sight in front of her as she turned towards the younger girl, "Millianna?" she said surprised.

The girl gave a warm smile and nodded, "Yep." she told the redhead.

"I know a dandy man should always be composed in front of pretty ladies." a man said as they looked aside as a blocky man in a suit walked up and put out his cigarette before tipping his hat towards Erza, "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see you again Erza. And not just because of the beautiful lady you turned into." he told her with a wink.

"Wally?" Erza shook her head in disbelief, "You...you all...you're alive." she said as she looked over them.

Millianna nodded cheerfully "Yep. We all learned how to use magic since we last saw ya Er-chan! Now we're super strong too!" she said to Erza.

"Many of us have changed a lot over the years Erza, but we are still the same people from back then." A portal of Darkness formed at the ground and a massive man with a turban and iron jaw grew out from it. He aimed his one eye at Erza, "Even if we may not look like it." he told the redhead.

Erza's left eye started welling up again as a tear ran down her cheek, "Simon. You're all here." she gasped out looking at the group.

Shō stepped forward, "That's right Nee-San. The old gang's back together." he said.

"Erza!" Lucy looked up from her constrained position on the floor, "Who-who are these guys? How do they know you?" she asked the looked around solemnly and answered in a small voice.

"They're... they're my family." Erza said.

"Family?" Lucy questioned, "I-I don't, I don't get it! What are you-AH!" She tried sitting up but the rope around her tightened her arms and legs together and pulled her in closer to her back. She screamed in pain, "AH!"

Erza sees this and calls out "Lucy!" she then panicked and looked around at her friends, "What are you doing?" she asked them.

"It's my Nekōsoku Tube." Millianna proudly boasted "My magic creates spiffy tubes that can bind just about anybody and lock away they're magic too. And the more they fight it, the tighter it gets. So soon enough she's gonna bend so far back her body snaps in half from the force." Millianna explained.

Erza's eyes widened in horror at the cheerful way Millianna said she was slowly killing someone. She whispered out, "W-what?" more as a question than a exclamation.

"Sealing away and scaring the civilians was an easy task when we found out you were coming here, Nee-san. But when we found out your new friends were coming here too, we had to be prepared." Shō answered, "We heard about how strong they were and how far they would go to help you if they thought something went bad...so we had to prepare ways to eliminate them as effectively as possible." he told her.

Erza and Lucy both felt a cold pit fill their stomachs when they realized Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Naruto hadn't shown up yet to hear what the commotion was about, and Kurama was asleep in the room once again. Erza gulped, "You didn't-" she said.

"We did what we had to do to meet you like this." Simon stated before looking around at the others, "There shouldn't be any type of problems anymore." he told the others.

When Simon said that, Shō, Millianna, and Wally suddenly seemed more calm and collected then they were before. Shō closed his eyes and collected himself before nodding at his tall friend, "Thanks Simon." he told his friend.

"I understand." Shō said.

"What are you talking about?" A sense of dread started filling Erza up as she looked around at her old comrades "Where's Naruto? What did you-" she started to say.

"It's okay now Nee-San. It'll all be okay now." Shō said. Erza went quiet when Shō said that.

She looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked him.

Wally nodded, "We know how hard it's been for you since you left. And what you've been living with since you've been gone." he told the redhead.

Millianna gave a warm smile, "But it's okay now Er-chan. You don't need to keep that burden with you any longer." she told the redhead.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked them.

"He did it Nee-San." Shō said as he gave a big, hopeful smile "Jellal figured it out. He knows how to fix everything. How to set it all right again. We can bring everyone and everything back." he told her.

Erza looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" she asked him in confusion.

"We just need your help Nee-San." He offered her his hand, "We need you..." he said softly. "We need you to come back to the Tower."

Erza's eyes then widened and she processed what Shō was asking her. She seemed to take a step back and shake her head, "You can't-" she started to say before-

*Bang*

She felt a bullet impact her side before her eyelids became heavy and she passed out.

"ERZA!" Lucy cried out. He just shot her without hesitation.

Wally holstered his gun again "I needed to bring the sleeping rounds. Just in case she couldn't answer." Lucy watched as the strange group of people started walking away as the large man gently picked Erza up in a bridal carry.

They started walking away as she yelled after them "Hey! Where do you think you're taking her?! Give her-AH!" The rope tightened and Lucy felt her body scream in pain but she persisted, "Give her back!" Lucy yelled at the group.

Millianna waved the busty beauty goodbye, "Be careful~. Anymore more tension and you might snap." she told the blond.

"Hey Milliana." Wally walked up to the cat girl and held out his hand as an unconscious blue cat appeared in his hand "I got you a present." he told her as she looked at Happy.

Milliana's eyes twinkled in joy as she grabbed the kitten and hugged it tightly, "Yay! Kitty!" the girl cheered clutching Happy... uh happily.

"Happy! Give him back!" Natsu yelled in rage.

Shō led the group out the side exit and he looked back at his old friend resting in Simon's arms. Tears seemed to fill his eyes as he smiled, "It's okay Nee-San. It'll all be better once we go home."

Lucy watched with futile effort as they walked out the door and left her behind. She struggled to move and screamed out in panic-"ERZA!" the celestial wizard yelled out.

**Adventreader221: CUE CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU *Suddenly starts hanging off a cliff***

**Phoenixlord42: I am not hanging like you.**

**Adventreader221: *Peeks over the edge* Party-pooper *Jumps back up and sits down* So now what, Erza's been taken. Naruto is all tied up, and everyone else is doing their own thing, what the hell are we going to do?**

**Phoenixlord42:Good question but will Naruto get free is the big question.**

**Adventreader221: Well obviously he does as he is the main character. Now comes the Dragon's Wrath.**

**Phoenixlord42: Two words come to mind "OH SHIT!"**

**Adventreader221: I'll do you one better, and with one word only.**

**Phoenixlord42: Go ahead**

**Adventreader221 "DAMN!"**

**Phoenixlord42: Ok well Later everyone**

**Adventreader221: We ain't done yet bitch.**

**Phoenixlord42: Do I look like a fucking female DOG to you?**

**Adentreader221: *Nods head a bit* A little bit, to be honest you look like Uzumaki-Khan off youtube when he ate the ghost pepper. I laughed my ass off.**

**Phoenixlord42: I can't have spice man or is it Bastard**

**Adventreader221: Then you ain't living. *Looks to Audience* If you haven't watched Uzumaki-Khan do his ghost pepper challenge then you don't know shit.**

**Phoenixlord42: Acid-reflux. Jackass**

**Adventreader221: We'll continue this discussion later, we're annoying the reader.**

**Phoenixlord42: *pulls out a contract and looks through it* It is right here in black and white that we are allowed to.**

**Adventreader221: *Snatches the contract away and reads it* FFFFFAAAAUUUUUUKKKK**

**Like and Review and we'll see you later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adventreader221: You look like yo died of suffocation, you ok?**

**Phoenixlord42: Uzumaki-khan *falls down and the soul starts to leave his body***

**Adventreader221: Shit *Grabs souls and shoves it back in the body* LIVE MOTHER FUCKER *Looks to audience* Please enjoy while I try and save this guy**

Upon reaching the island after tracking their magic signature the Fairy Tail Wizards had to hide due to the amount of guards posted around. However this was easily fixed when Naruto traped them under the ground up to their necks in mud. Once the last person had been beaten and knocked out of sight, the Fairy Mages regrouped. Natsu cracked his knuckles "These guys suck big time. They definitely need to get better guys to guard this place. It was wide open." he said.

Lucy sent Virgo back to the Celestial World and walked up to her friends, still wet from entering through the water and dressed in the bikini she was wearing underneath her clothes. She wrung out her hair "Well, to be fair, I doubt they were thinking that anybody's be stupid enough to swim a dozen meters under solid rock and pop up in the water." she said to the pinkette.

"They underestimated Juvia's ability to adapt in the ocean." Juvia said calmly before sneering in Lucy's direction, "Yes, she was extremely valuable in the effort to get here, unlike some people." Juvia said looking at the blond.

Lucy deadpanned, "Yes. You were a big help. Now wipe the grin off your face." she yelled at the water mage. Naruto stepped forward on the platform and looked around at their surroundings.

He silently stared at the intricate platforms and water basins beneath them as Gray asked behind him "What's up Naruto? Did you notice something?" he asked him.

They could see the anger building in the blond's blue eyes, not even bothering to ask when they could see how angry he was coming here. This whole place might just be one big trigger for him. Lucy hesitated, "Naruto? We...we should keep going." she said nervously. Naruto spared her a look before staring back at the lower level.

He finally nodded before stepping away from the edge "Yeah, good idea." he said.

She nodded and started leading them towards the wall to exit while Natsu psyched himself up "Stupid jerks! Why the hell would they take Happy in the first place?" Natsu whined.

Kurama answered, "That was probably the cat looking girl you told me about. You might be hard-pressed trying to take him back from her." he told the pink haired dragon slayer.

"And she's pretty quick too." Naruto noted, getting a grumble of agreement from Lucy and Juvia. They knew full well how much of a pain in the ass that cat tube thing she used could be, "If she pulls out a tube and throws it at you, get out of the way. You do not wanna get caught in that thing." he stated.

"No worries. I'm way better at avoiding that crap than you guys." Natsu said. Juvia hung her head in shame and Lucy aimed a small glare at him while Gray struggled not to punch him in the face "I just got to get a good hit and-" Natsu, Gray and Naruto froze in place as the air that smelled of salt water and moldy rocks suddenly became drenched in something else. It reeked of it.

Blood... Lucy looked back, "Nat-" she started to say before all three men yelled out to the others "GET DOWN!" as Natsu dashed forward and tackled Lucy to the floor as several projectiles went over their heads faster than they could see. They all suddenly got into a defensive stance as projectiles started getting hurled around their heads at blinding speeds. Natsu kept Lucy's head down as she screamed, "Ah! What's going on?" she asked fearful.

Juvia's body continually changed from physical to liquid as the projectiles flew through her body. She looked around desperately "Juvia cannot tell where they are attacking from!" she said.

"Shit!" Gray created a shield of ice to block the attacks from every point of vision above them "We gotta do something or else we'll be turned into kebabs." the Ice Wizard yelled.

Naruto stood clad in his iron skin taking the full power of the attacks that went for his head and body while trying to figure out the point of origin for the attacks. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the enemy that was striking from the shadows before landing in a crouch. ***Clack*Clack*Clack*** the blades sounded as they clashed with the iron skin. The blond parried and knocked each strike out of the air as the projectiles flew in every direction with simple waves of his hands. Most of them fell over the side but one sharp kunai fell by his foot.

He slipped his shoe underneath it before kicking it up and grabbing it out of the air. He examined it closely and narrowed his eyes "A ninja." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly a feminine voice spoke, "Sorry bout that, but i didn't want to try and hurt you guys." before a woman walked out of the hall. The woman wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She no longer wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back while sporting red dangling tassel-like earrings.

Naruto steps forward and blocks his companions from her line of sight, "Who are you?" he questions.

The woman smiles brightly when she lays her eyes on him, "HEY!" she says excitedly, "Do you know how long I have been searching this place for you, I mean you up and left us for no reason before we find out you supposedly died on us Naruto." she said to him.

Naruto however ignores her as his power rises causing some rocks to begin floating in the air, "I won't ask this again, who are you?" he questions her once more.

The woman pauses and looks at him and says, "You don't remember me… do you?" she asked him quietly.

Naruto eased his power down seeing she wasn't trying to fight him and shook his head, "No, and why should I. I got rid of all my memories when I found Fairy Tail nearly ten years ago." he told her.

The woman steps forward as she looks him in the eyes, "It's me Naruto, Tenten. We've known each other since we lived in the orphanage together before I was adopted." she told him.

Naruto suddenly grabs his head as visions pass through his skull. He saw himself in a small village, a young girl with buns laughing as she caught a ball he threw at her. Shaking his head he looks to her seriously, "Just because I can recall we grew up together as children, doesn't mean we're friends." he told Tenten.

Tenten frowns at this and starts to think '_Ok yeah he had his memory wiped or something. Damn those fuckers for what they did.' _she thinks to herself.

Naruto reaches behind him to grab his bisento to fight only to frown. That's right, he used it to get a wish granted and no longer had a weapon to fight with. He sighs in annoyance. Of all the times to forget to buy a weapon to fight with. Looking to the woman, "Look, miss Tenten was it, we don't want any trouble so if you could just us by-we would be grateful. We're trying to save somebody really important to us." he told her.

Tenten shook her head, "While I can allow them to pass, I'm afraid I have to take you with me." she told him.

Naruto was now thoroughly confused, "Eh, what the hell does that mean?" he asked her.

Tenten walks forward a couple steps, "Naruto, you need to come home. The Elemental Nations need you, they need their saviour now more then ever." she told him softly.

"Saviour, since when is he a saviour?" Gray asked her.

Tenten looked to him with a scowl, "Since he single-handedly defeated Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Otsutsuki with the help of his comrade Sasuke Uchiha and ended the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He has worked hard for everything he has, and I'll be damned if I can't return the favor." she said angrily.

Naruto looked at his comrades, "You guys go on ahead, I'll hold her off." he told them. Deciding to listen to him they all run by the two. Cracking his neck Naruto gets into a stance, "Now, before shit gets out of hand, how about you tell me why you need me?" he asked her.

Tenten stands pretty calmly, but one could easily tell she wa ready to fight if she needed to. She sighs before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but that is for Level 8 Clearance Holders. Only three people in our village hold that level of authority. The Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, and you. I am not authorized to say what you want as I simply don't know what Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you about." she told him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well she send a letter or something?" he asked, "I mean I don't remember her or anyone if the memories i can hold onto are true, but still she has to have sent a letter or something." he said.

Tenten shook her head, "While Lady Tsunade didn't there are some of your old…" she tried to choose her words correctly for this one. And how would she be able to tell him this when she didn't even think it would happen. Well she could seeing as his master was Jiraiya-sama who was a self proclaimed Super-Pervert and Kakashi was just like him in some aspects. She cleared her throat when the word came to mind, "Acquaintances, have sent something that is meant for your eyes only." she told him, "I have it here with me if you want it." she told him.

Naruto shook his head, "If I don't remember them then it is for the best." he told her, "However you are in the way between me and the man I must stop before he hurts someone that is precious to me. So either get out of my way, or try and stop me." he told her.

Tenten sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto, but my order's were to return you to the Leaf either in a body cast or as you are. If it has come to this, then I apologize." she said, "It is my mission to not stop until I get you." she told him with a tear rolling down her cheek as she thrust her arms out where a couple of weapons seemingly popped out of thin air in small clouds of smoke.

So, she could use Requip like Erza can, that was great. However he was prepared. Naruto grew serious, "Then so be it." he said before he begun to make hand-signs with his hand before he clapped them together, "**Earth Dragons: Gigant Gauntlet" **he called out as Tenten squealed as she found herself being lifted into the air on what appeared on two large hands made of earth.

Tenten was wide eyed, "Since when did he know Earth Style Techniques of this caliber?" she asks in shock.

Naruto didn't answer her as he finished his move, "Now I summon **Earth Dragons Gigant Embrace" **he called out as he swirled his arms and clapped them together causing Tenten to gasp as she was thrown into the air and caught in the hands.

Naruto walked up to the trapped woman and was about to speak when he saw her smirk, "Don't let your guard down." she told him causing his eyes to widen as he stomped on the ground and rose himself up just as the woman's body glowed and explodes violently. A suicide technique, was she crazy or something?

"What the fuck, did she just commit suicide?" Naruto asked himself, only to hear a giggle from behind where upon turning he saw Tenten alive and well.

"Wow I am surprised you didn't detect my Shadow Clone, I mean it's your signature technique so I figured you saw it from a mile away." she said as she put a hand on her hip.

Naruto quirked a brow, "Signature Technique? I don't have a signature technique unless I tilt a area of land or something." he told her which confused her.

Naruto suddenly felt himself trip and fall where upon looking up he saw the Tenten he was speaking to vanish, "That's two strikes for me Naruto, your senses have dulled or something." she told him, "As a ninja we strike from the shadows and leave no trace of ourselves behind." she said before she vanished into thin air. The woman's voice called out to him from practically as she spoke to him, "Listen Naruto, everything makes a sound but there is only one objective and that is the mission." she told him.

"Listen for the enemy for they can be anywhere." she told him, "Smell their sweat from staying still under the sun." she practically whispered in his ear as he stood up to look around, this bitch-was she lecturing him or something? "Don't let your guard down or the enemy can take you from behind." she said from behind him causing him to whirl around, only to find himself tripping and being slugged across the face, "I could have killed you three times now. Either shape up and fight like the most powerful Shinobi in the world or die a coward. The enemy doesn't just lay down and die, they fight until their last breath." she told him before she suddenly vanished once again.

Another thing, whoever made up that 'Hits like a girl' comment officially did not meet this woman, she had a mean right hook.

"We are masters of the shadow's so always remain hidden until the opportune time to strike presents itself. That is the way of the Shinobi." she said as Naruto got up once again but focused his sensitive hearing on her voice. Was it him, or was he starting to actually hear her better than before? Naruto felt his eyes widen and reached out with his hand to block her fist which held a dagger in it, "Good." she told him before they traded several blows that were nonlethal, "Don't let the enemy touch you, anything is a weapon in our line of work. From the smallest splinter to the hardest diamond." she said before she pushed him into a wall.

Naruto chuckled when he looked at their position which was rather provocative, "Don't try to enjoy this too much." he said with a grin.

Tenten blushed a bit before controlling herself, "I'm trying to help you remember the old you. The one who could end a fight in a mere moment by just appearing at any battlefield. These two worlds are different by vast majorities. The time-frame here moves infinitely faster. A single century here is merely a year or even two years back home. We've done the analysis work extensively." she told him, "Either you are far older than any natural born human, or something happened to make you end up here in this era." she spoke honestly before she ran off, but this time he followed her, "Don't get spotted by a enemy or it is game over." she spoke as he got in front of her and blocked a punch before he grabbed her wrist and spun her around in his arms, "Don't get to overconfident, or bad things can happen." she told him before she suddenly turned into a log surprising him and he felt a dagger at his neck.

Turning around he saw Tenten breathing hard, "I cannot do anymore then I have, I must return home but never forget we will be there for you. They may have betrayed the trust you had for them, but the rest of us sure haven't." she told him before she vanished by throwing down a smoke pellet and leaving the letter in his pocket. Coughing harshly he swiped his hand through the air and looked around for the mysterious woman from his past and seen she was truly gone. However when he turned back around he saw a spear leaned up against a wall. Walking up to it he saw a small letter tied to it.

Gently plucking it off he read it, '_Hey Naruto, this is something I picked up when I heard your name being spoken here. I had heard you used a polearm to fight with since you no longer used the old stuff as a gift. Take care, with much appreciation for everything-Tenten'_

Smiling he grasped the weapon in his hands and found it was extremely light, much lighter then his old Bisento was. The length of the spear was around eight feet in length where the head of the spear was greatly curved to form a half circle while it was pointed. It was golden in color with the tip of the spear having a few spots of green mixed in with it. Spinning it around in his hands he tossed it up before catching it. Heh, maybe he wouldn't have to use this to save Erza since he didn't know how well he could use-SHIT, Erza-he had to save Erza. FOCUS YA DUMB BLONDE!

Running up the stairs he began the long climb.

* * *

At the Magic Council

* * *

"What you are suggesting, Siegrain, is in direct violation of each and every code the Magic Council has established since its creation." Org told the blue haired wizard.

The young Council member furrowed his gaze and spoke with a firm edge "If that was true, then you would have decommissioned the entire thing years ago. But you kept it around. Because you knew, in desperate times, we might need to use it again." he replied to Org.

"That may be, but keeping it functional and actually using it are two very different things." Org retorted before continuing. "For one, the destruction and fallout of using it would be on a catastrophic level. We would be receiving flak from the press, population, and anyone that could see it coming. Plus, the king and his advisors would need to be forewarned any time we believe it is necessary to use the weapon." he told him.

Ultear shook her head at the mans antics "Getting the information to the king and then waiting for their permission would take too long. We would be sitting here waiting for a yes while we would be letting Jellal succeed in finishing the damned R-System." She vigorously looked at the other members. "And sitting by and letting it happen would be a grievous mistake on our part! We have to act now!" she told the others.

"We aren't just going to decide to use it because you're yelling louder, child!" Michello yelled back with a grouchy tone as he tapped his cane loudly against the marble floor. "The ramifications of using that weapon won't just be limited to this country! Alvarez has been keeping a watchful eye on us ever since their invasion attempt two years ago! If they see us use a weapon like that so close to the coast-" he started to yell before Ultear interrupted him.

"And yet Alvarez is nowhere near where the tower was spotted!" Ultear argued. "It's off the south coast! It's closer to Caelum! Nowhere near Alakitasia! Alvarez will have no jurisdiction or knowledge about how we use it!" she said.

"When a neutral country like ours uses a weapon as powerful as Etherion, everyone will get their hands on that knowledge! We cannot be so hasty to resort to it like this!" Org said.

Siegrain stood out of his seat and everyone turned their attention in him. The blue-haired man looked between them all with a reserved stare. His voice came out quietly "I know how dangerous it is to use something like Etherion. By its nature it is not a device that should be used at the whim of man. Some of us even scrutinize our predecessors for creating something that destroys everything in its path. But the fact is that it was created so that in the face of an unprecedented danger we could stop it, and we have kept it working up until now for that same reason." he said softly

The young Wizard Saint looked down at the table "We have heard about the atrocities Zeref created during his reign. The horrors he brought to the world centuries ago carved deep scars into our history like no other. The monstrosities he called demons whose effects and damages can still be seen even to this day. But these are mere legends. Stories passed down from generations because they wished to warn us of the horrors a man like Zeref can cause to this world." he said to them.

"We have never personally seen what happened 400 years ago to make him so feared and yet his presence is still powerful enough to influence people to this day to continue his evil." He then looked up from the table and stared directly at everyone around him. "Would you be willing to let a man like Zeref be revived to the land of the living because we couldn't come to a decision? Will our negligence be the thing that condemns millions of people to Hell?" he asked them.

"It's not just about the after-effects of the weapon, Siegrain-kun." Yajima stated, his usual soft-spoken tone abandoned for a much firmer one. "Etherion erases everything. Matter. Magic. Everything. It will literally wipe its target from existence like they were never there to begin with. There will be nothing left when the light clears." The old man said as he looked the younger boy in the eyes. "There are people on that island. People that would cause harm to others if they could but people nonetheless. If we use Etherion while they're still there then they will just cease to exist. There wouldn't even be anything left of their souls when it was done. You won't be killing them Siegrain. You would be condemning them to oblivion for all eternity. Can we make that choice so easily?" he asked him.

Siegrain shook his head and looked at the older man with a solemn face "It seems like a simple answer to me, Yajima-San. I am willing to live with the sin of sacrificing the lives of those people if it assures salvation for the rest of the world. The question is if the rest of you are willing to shoulder that sin as well." he replied.

* * *

Gray, Lucy, and Juvia took a moment to catch their bearings and reconvene in an empty hallway of the tower's interior. The Maker Mage looked around cautiously for any more tough enemies or cult members that may try to attack them while they rested. He couldn't spot any more approaching enemies or anyone else in the hallway. He nodded "I think we're clear. We can take a second before we need to keep moving." he told them.

"There's so many of them! A-and it's like they just keep making more guys to attack us with!" Lucy was panting lightly and looked back from where they had just run from in a panic. She gave a small huff and pushed off her knees, "And what the heck was with that chick?" She shivered and held her arms tightly, "I felt cold just looking at her." she said with a shiver.

"Naruto said she was a ninja." Gray noted as he remembered the precision the assassin showed trying to take them out. The Maker Mage looked back at them.

"She definitely did not look the part." he said.

Juvia looked back at the shirtless Fairy Mage and asked, "Are you sure Naruto-sama will be able to handle that man by himself? She seemed extremely powerful. Maybe we should go back and-" Juvia started to say but Gray shook his head no.

"He can handle himself." Gray interrupted the Water Mage before she could voice her worry. "Naruto's more than enough to take on a killer like that. But he trusted us to make sure we find Erza and take her back from this place. So that's what we're gonna do." he told her.

"Princess." Virgo suddenly appeared behind Lucy from the Celestial World, carrying a beautiful outfit over her arms. She bowed her head respectfully to her key carrier. "Here are the garments that I promised you. They should be sufficient in covering you for the rest of this journey while also protecting you from physical danger as well." Virgo said to Lucy.

"Thanks Virgo!" Lucy cheered as she took the clothes from her maiden spirit and nodded thankfully. "Tonight looks like it's gonna be a tough one. Go tell the others that I might be calling on them soon." she told the spirit.

"Of course Princess." The pink-haired spirit gracefully nodded her head before her body glowed brightly and disappeared back through her gate.

Lucy looked over the clothes she had received and ducked into a corner out of the way of the rest of the hall. She peeked out, "Gray, I need to change. Don't you dare look this way." She saw Gray turn around and give a lazy wave over his shoulder as Juvia scowled at the blonde. Lucy started changing. "Don't you look either Natsu. I'll be angry if you do." She received no answer in return and stopped removing her swimsuit to peek around the corner, "Natsu?" she asked.

They all looked around and spotted no sign of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer anywhere. Gray felt his scorn rise and yelled. "God dammit! That idiot is gonna get us all killed!" Gray yelled.

Juvia raised a eyebrow "Where could Natsu-san have run off to?" she asked.

Gray ran his hand over his face and moaned "He went to look for Happy. If that dumbass had just waited a moment so we could plan something to make sure we wouldn't be running in blind!" he moaned out.

"Should we follow after him?" Lucy asked the Ice Wizard.

Gray took in a sharp breath before shaking his head, "No, let's leave him. He's an idiot but he won't get himself hurt too bad. If anything all the crap he'll be doing will probably draw their attention off us. Let Natsu focus on getting Happy and we'll take Erza back." he told her.

"Over here! I heard something!" a voice said.

Gray and Juvia looked over and saw a large group of new cult members coming from the corner with spears in hand. The one leading the charge pointed his weapon towards the Fairy Mages, "There's the intruders! Get them!" he ordered.

"You spoke too soon." Lucy said as Gray prepared to attack and Juvia stepped up beside him "Get ready!" he told them.

Lucy yelled from her changing spot, "W-wait! I'm not done yet!" the celestial wizard said to him. The cult members were approaching them faster and faster ready to fight. But a shadow quickly dropped down behind them and the new cult members looked back in surprise.

***Schwip***

The sound of a blade slicing through metal and air resonated through the hallway before the cult guards were all swatted away. The Fairies watched in stunned silence as the defeated guards crashed into the floor while a familiar redhead had her sword outstretched and kneeling on the ground. The others stared at her in shock as Gray spoke up, "Erza?" they exclaimed. The woman with brown eyes heard the familiar voices and looked up in shock to see her friends in front of her. A sense of relief filled her chest that they were alive before immediately being replaced with dread that they were here. She stood up and looked between them, "Gray. Lucy..." she said looking at them.

Juvia stepped forward and gave a small bow to the warrior they came to assist. She humbly spoke up, "H-hello, Erza-San. We haven't been introduced-" Juvia began before Erza interrupted her.

"Leave." the redhead told them.

"H-huh?" Juvia said.

"Leave. All of you." Erza waved them off, walking past them without meeting their eyes as she pointed her sword down the hall "Get out together, get back on whatever you took to get here, and go back to the coast. I'll meet up with you there." she told them.

Lucy finished dressing up in her long celestial gown and tried to persuade her friend, "Erza, we came to help." she told the redhead.

"I know you did. But I won't need help here." Erza stopped before turning back at the blonde and asking with absolute seriousness, "Was anyone hurt in the hotel after they took me?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Um, Natsu got a little roughed up but he's fine. And Naruto was okay too." Gray said.

"I see. That's good." Erza muttered to herself with a relieved sigh before she realized that if they had come here, Naruto probably had as well. The thought caused a cold pit to fill in her stomach before asking, "Where are they right now?" it was Gray who answered her.

"Natsu ran off to look for Happy and Cyclone followed after to help him out." Gray's eyes drifted off to the way they had just came from. "Naruto's fighting someone back there. Some kinda killer hired to protect this place." he said as she looked back at him in confusion and he shook his head "He can handle it. He said we needed to focus on getting you back. And that's what we're here to do." Gray told her.

"No. You just need to get Happy and leave as fast as possible." Erza responded. "I have business here that I can't leave unfinished." she told them.

"You mean your family, right?" Lucy asked her. Erza stood in place silently as Lucy's question hung in the air. The long silence was enough of an answer for all of them to know Lucy was right. The redhead stayed silent before Lucy stepped towards her friend, "Naruto...he explained to us what this place is. What it means to you. What happened here." she said.

Erza didn't show any outward reaction to what Lucy admitted as Gray spoke up too. He assured his old friend, "If they're your old family then we'll understand if you want to help them. Or stop them. Whatever you want to do, just tell us." Gray proudly knocked his fist against the Fairy emblem on his chest and spoke with a solid tone. "As long as we have this mark, we're you're family too. And that means we're ready to stand by you no matter what. You don't even need to ask." he told her.

Erza looked back at her team, a sad look in her eyes and a weak smile. Gray gave a confident smirk and nodded as Lucy asked "Erza, what are they trying to do with this Tower? Is it really what Naruto said it was?" she asked the redhead.

Erza wiped the tear forming in her left eye and nodded, "Yes. That's right. Jellal... h-he's trying to resurrect Zeref." the redhead revealed to the group of mages who now had shocked expressions written on their faces.

* * *

Natsu raised his nose and took a deep whiff of every room he passed by in the tower hallway. He stopped in front of a door and sniffed, "No." Kurama himself stopped in front of another door and sniffed, "No." he told Natsu as they moved on. He stopped in front of another door and sniffed, "No." Natsu and Kurama repeated this process over and over while climbing each level of the tower to find their lost friend. After searching for a few minutes and getting a deep whiff of every room, Natsu finally stopped in front of one in particular. It smelled like fur... and Happy.

Natsu didn't waste a moment as he kicked the door down and barged in. "Happy!" He said as he looked around, startled by the sheer amount of cat paraphernalia in the room but still focused on the cat he needed to retrieve. He called out again, "Happy! C'mon Buddy! I'm here to take you back!" he said as Kurama came in behind him. Happy's scent was somewhere lingering in this room. He was here, or at least he was here recently. He yelled again "Happy! Happy! Hap-" he started to yell before-

***Bang***

Natsu and Kurama quickly ducked down quickly and jumped back to the other side of the room as the pinkette looked up at the man that tried to shoot him from behind. Emerging from behind the entrance was the block-faced gunner that had attacked him earlier. The well-dressed man groaned and lowered his revolver, "I'm impressed. Not only did you survive but you came all the way here to get in the way again. Not very dandy, man." the man said.

Natsu lifted himself back to his feet and glared his attacker down with contempt. He growled through his teeth "Shoot me once, piss me off. Shoot me twice, and I'm gonna send you flying you bastard." to the block lik man.

"Mmm." Wally hummed uninteresting at Natsu's threat as he flipped his gun open to dislodge the used bullet casings. He thought he would be able to end it quickly with a shot to the back of the head, but it looked like this was going to take a little more time. He pulled out six bullets and started sorting them into the weapon before speaking once more "Well I hope you realize, that the moment you stepped into this tower, you sealed your-" he started to say before-

"WRAH!" Natsu yelled as he attacked Wally. Wally dematerialized and turned himself into cubes and dodged the flaming fist that threatened to cave in his face. Natsu yelled when his punch missed as the gunman appeared behind him again and aimed his gun at the mop of pink hair "Fate." he finished before shooting some more.

***Bang*Bang*Bang* **the gun went again and again.

Natsu flipped and dodged across the room as Wally's bullets followed after him and destroyed their surroundings. The bullets pierced the cat toys and pillows that littered the room as the Fairy Mage jumped through the floating cotton and debris. Wally's rapid fire stopped for a moment as he needed to reload his shots. Natsu took this chance to dash at his enemy and try to finish him off in one shot. But the moment before he impacted the man's chest, the square-shaped man spread apart into cubes and let the Dragon Slayer pass through him. Wally sweat a little in worry "That was close." he commented.

Natsu yelled angrily "God dammit! Stop dodging me you freak!" he yelled at him.

"You're one to talk, pyro." Wally said as he reloaded and aimed his revolver again, locking Natsu's head down his sights and ready to end this fight. He prepared to pull the trigger "If you'd just stay in place I can promise a quicker end than-" he began before he was interrupted.

"WALLY!" a enraged feminine voice yelled out. The usually composed gunner flinched when the female voice pierced the heavy fighting atmosphere. Another door on the other side of the room swung open at the cat-themed girl was looking around at the remains of her room in tearful despair. She looked at her friend and cried a little "What did I tell you about firing your gun off in here! I knew this would happen!" she said exasperated. Kurama himself began to sweat as he realized this girl was just plain crazy. Well actually he couldn't blame her, if someone came to his room and shot things to hell he'd be upset too.

"Millianna!" Wally grumbled and kept his eyes on his opponent while trying to calm down his companion. "This guy is a serious threat! He has to be dealt with right now." he told the now introduced Millianna.

"Not in my room!" she retorted.

Natsu pointed at the new girl, "Hey you! Where did you take Happy?" he demanded as Kurama smacked his forehead.

Millianna looked over at the Dragon Slayer and leveled an annoyed glare at him for helping destroy her room. She stuck her tongue out at him indignantly, "No way! The kitty is mine now and I'm not giving him to you no matter what!" she told him.

"Sorry kid." Wally noted with a chuckle, "Once she's got her hands on a cat she won't let it go. If it makes you feel any better we'll take real good care of him." he told Natsu.

Natsu glared at the two angrily and enveloped his fists in flames, "Like I'm taking your word after you kidnapped Erza and brought her back here." he yelled.

Wally's eyes narrowed behind his shades and he grumbled, "What's are you talking about?" he asked the fire user.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?! You attack us! You try to kill Naruto! Then you bring Erza back to this shithole!" Natsu just shook his head with disdain. "Some friends you guys are." he grumbled to himself.

Millianna and Wally both glared at the Fairy Mage intently as the gunner coldly asked "What is that supposed to mean exactly, kid?" he asked the fire user.

"You know exactly what it means." Natsu retorted, "Naruto told me all about what you guys are trying to do. That you guys would stick around here at all is nuts. But now you bring Erza into it so she can suffer all over again is just sick." he yelled at them.

Milliana's eyes turned cold as she glared Natsu down, "You don't know what you're talking about." she growled at Natsu. Kurama decided it was best if he stayed hidden, but he started to sweat when he felt the tension rise so he snuck out and continued the search for his fellow feline.

"And you guys are just trying to convince yourself you're not hurting her! Coming back to this place is hell! And you're a part of it!" Natsu yelled back at them. "No friends wouldn't do something like that to someone they cherish like you say you do! And if this place is as bad as I heard then you guys are just torturing yourselves by staying here! If you guys wanna suffer then that's on you but I ain't gonna let you bring Erza back into this!" he yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Millianna yelled as she jumped up and went in for a dive kick that Natsu sidestepped at the last moment. The cat girl landed on her feet and she followed up with a flurry of kicks and swipes at the Dragon Slayer's head. The pink-haired man dodged the brown-haired girl's attack as she desperately continued with a furious look in her eyes, "Don't act like you know the real Er-chan! Like you know the real us! You jerks just pretend to understand but you'll never know who we really are! What we've been through!" she yelled at the dragon slayer in anger.

"And I don't care!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and held her back as he showed his teeth, "I don't care what you went through because she's my friend! What I care about is that you're bringing her back into something that scares and terrifies her so much! And if you try-" he began to say before Wally reappeared beside them and pointed his gun at Natsu's temple and pulled the trigger.

***Bang***

Natsu released his grip on Milliana's hand and flipped back to avoid the shots that followed him. Wally fired shot after shot to force Natsu to evade before Millianna collected herself and fired a Nekōsoku Tube in his direction, "Take this!" the cat lover yelled at him. Natsu landed on his feet and watched as the rubber tube came his way and he could make no effort to dodge while landing. He prepared to propel himself with fire before a voice called out to him-

"NATSU!" Happy said as he and Kurama came flying in. Happy came flying in from another part of the room and dove into the cat-girl's attack, binding himself in the magic rope and deactivating his wings. He fell roughly on his face, "OOF!" he grunted as Kurama smacked his forehead again.

"Happy!" Natsu said in relief.

"More like dummy if you ask me." Kurama said.

"Two cute and cuddly Kitties!" Millianna gasped as she saw the two cats.

Wally clicked his teeth. "Now we got-" he began before the girl stopped him.

"No!" Millianna pushed her friend's gun away and pleaded desperately "Don't shoot the kitty cats!" to Wally.

"I wasn't gonna shoot the cats! How bad do you think my aim is?" he asked her.

"You shot the rest of my room!" she said with a blank face.

"Happy!" Natsu quickly picked up his feline friend as he struggled with the constricting rope around him. He gripped a part of rope and pulled it tight until it ripped apart. He held his best friend carefully, "Happy! You okay buddy?" he said in relief.

"Not the first word that comes to my mind." Kurama grumbled.

"Shut up Kurama!" Happy yelled before he looked at his friend. "Y-yeah." Happy shook his head to focus again and looked up at his best friend. Little tears formed in the sides of his eyes and he hugged the Dragon Slayer's torso, "Natsu! I didn't think I'd see you again!" he cried.

'Seriously?" Kurama said but they ignored him.

"Pfft." Natsu patted the cat's head. "C'mon man. Like I would actually leave you behind." he told the blue cat.

Happy looked up at his friend sadly "Natsu, that girl told me about this place. It's...it's really bad." he said.

"I know man. Naruto told us too." he told Happy.

Happy teared up a little, "They said Erza went crazy or something. They... they really, really want to help bring Zeref back." the cat cried.

Natsu looked down at the cat before taking a look towards the two opponents that were talking between each other. Natsu thought for a moment before smiling and patting Happy's head "Erza's always been crazy. No worries Happy, we're here to help Erza instead." He reached over and grabbed the remains of the magic tube Happy was caught in, made sure it didn't distrust his magic anymore now that it was broken, and wrapped it around his fist "And if that means we gotta knock these guys down for a bit and tumble this tower, we'll just do what Fairy Tail does best." he said.

Happy looked up at his friend with relief at his optimism in this bad situation. His eyes started to water and his nose started running, "Natsu." he said as Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu gave a confident smile to his friend's before standing up and meeting the glares of the girl and the blocky man as they probably caught the end of his reassuring statement to the cat.

Natsu smirked and held his hands up like he was issuing a challenge "You guys wanna come at me again and see if you can do a little better now?" he told them in a serious voice.

Wally and Milliana's faces were twisted with anger and annoyance at the man in front of them. The gunman cocked the hammer back on his revolver and sternly warned the rose-haired man, "Don't get cocky kid. You haven't been able to stop us yet." he told Natsu.

"I was more worried about my friend before. But now I'm focused all on you." Natsu replied to the gunner mage.

"WRRAAAHHHH!" Millianna charged forward in fury and threw her hand out, releasing several more tubes that stretched out to entangle the Fairy Mage. Natsu dashed forward, weaving around the magic tubes that promised to restrict and trap him if they connected. But Natsu dashed past them with renewed vigor and appeared directly in front of the cat girl. Millianna shot up with a star "Wha-" she gasped in shock.

Natsu grabbed her wrist "Got you!" He stepped back and swung her off her feet, causing the younger teen to shriek in shock as he spun her around. His back started catching fire and while Millianna was in line he created an explosive wave of flames that caught her, **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" **Natsu called out.

"AHHH!" Millianna yelped as she was knocked back by the explosive fire and crashed into the wall across the room.

"Millianna!" Wally yelled back to his friend as she moaned in pain before falling to the ground unconscious. He pointed his barrel at Natsu and started firing "Bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Natsu engulfed one arm in blistering fire and created a massive wave between him and the gunner. The bullets were engulfed in the fire and it created a screen that blocked Wally's vision of his opponent. He panicked, opened up the revolver and tried to change the ammo as quickly as possible, "Shit!" he cursed.

As the flames started to dissipate, a familiar orange tube spiked through the remaining orange glow and struck Wally between the eyes. His shades broke in half and he stumbled back, "What the-" he began to say before Natsu dashed through the fire and landed his palm against the block-like man's chest. Wally was so shocked he couldn't break apart in time and Natsu's voice pierced him, "Sorry man..." Natsu said. **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike**" he called out before-

***Boom***

Natsu's hand burst in a fiery explosion that covered Wally instantly and sent him through the wall and into the hallway. Natsu looked out at the unconscious man before sparing a look to the resting girl on the other side of his room. His eyes softened with empathy but his voice kept its stern edge. "But Erza is my friends too." he said. He then looked at the two cat's and motioned for them to book it and they all left.

* * *

"And I attacked him in retaliation. And then we just started fighting like we were possessed. We'd trade blows and despite our injuries we persisted forward to beat the other one." Erza continued retelling the last dark memories of their past and time in this place to her companions, "But Jellal's new powers were just so much stronger than anything I could do. Before I could do anything he blew up the remnants of the tower and separated us from one another. I fell into the ocean and drifted in the sea for an entire day before washing up on the beach. And Jellal..." Erza growled.

Her blue and brown eyes closed as she clenched her fists tightly with regret and anger. She looked back up at her friends with determination burning in her eyes, "This tower being rebuilt. My friends having to spend all these years building here again. Everything Jellal does today is because I couldn't stop him eight years ago. I need to stop Jellal and destroy this tower once and for all. To put an end to this madness." she told them.

Gray looked at the redhead in silence as Juvia seemed saddened by her tale and Lucy wiped a tear from her eyes. Hearing the hardships Erza and her friends had gone through really put weight into how much meeting them again after all this time meant for her. And how devastating it must feel to see them being warped and manipulated by their oldest friend. Gray grit his teeth and sharply inhaled to try and calm himself down. He looked around at the Tower's hallway and elegant interior and could feel the inside of his stomach start crawling as the stories she told them started becoming images in his eyes. He balled his fist tightly "No wonder you hate the idea of coming back here. And were even more serious about not wanting us here either." he said.

"Being back here, even after all this time, still feels like too much." Erza's eyes shifted downward in shame "I can't imagine what it must have been like to stay here and rebuild it after it had fallen." The redhead's look shifted to a sad but relieved smile aimed towards her friends "But it makes being here easier knowing that you came to help me." she told them with a smile.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and nodded her head, ignoring the redness around her eyes as she prepared to do whatever it took to help her friend. She pumped her arms "What do we need to do?" Lucy asked her.

Juvia gave a small bow "Whatever you may need, Juvia will provide assistance however she can." she told Erza.

Erza looked between her team "What we need to focus on is stopping Jellal and his plans for the Tower of Heaven. If I can meet with him face-to-face then I can try to convince him. If that doesn't work then I'll be prepared to take him down myself if I have to." she said with conviction.

Gray pointed out "What about your friends? They'll still be on his side if we can't get them to join us." he pointed out.

A conflicted gleam filled Erza's eyes before they closed "They've been here following his command for many years now. It might take time we don't have to try and make them understand that we're trying to help. If that's the case then it would be better to focus on stopping Jellal now and trying to convince them afterwards."

"It might not be as hard as you think." a voice said gaining their attention. Erza jerked up and turned around to see a large figure step out from the shadows. Simon, in all his statuesque glory, walked up to the Fairies unbidden before stopping just a foot away from them.

Lucy panicked "Ah! That's one of guys that attacked earlier!" she exclaimed pointing to him.

Gray realized Erza couldn't fight her friend this quickly and slammed his fist down on his palm in preparation for battle, "Erza, get back!" he told her as he readied himself for a fight.

"Wait." Erza said stopping him from acting. Erza just raised her hand and motioned for her comrades to stop before they could react in any way. Erza stepped forward and craned her neck back to look up at her old friend. The only visible part of his face beneath the metal jaw and cloth was one of his eyes. But unlike earlier when it was cold and stern, his eye seemed much softer and familiar with her. Her shoulders eased and she felt a warmth fill her chest, "Simon..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to come back here Erza. I'm sorry we had to bring you here. And attack your friends." Simon's voice was filled with remorse as he lowered his head, "But what's about to happen here is too much for me to handle by myself. And I believe if anyone is strong enough to to stop Jellal, it might be you." he told her with a sincere voice.

"Woah woah, wait a minute. Just hold on." Gray sputtered before pointing at the big man in shock, "You aren't brainwashed or loopy or whatever? You know what's going on?" he asked him with a raised eyebrow. Erza looked up at him, "How long have you known?" she asked Simon.

"Since the very beginning." Simon answered. "Since the moment Jellal returned from the remains of the Tower I've known something was wrong. The Jellal I knew would have stopped at nothing to bring you back even if it killed him. And he never would have returned to that place even if you forced him. But the way he spoke and carried himself changed." he told her.

"He started speaking to the people and trying to convince them that rebuilding the Tower of Heaven could actually fix everything bad that had ever happened to them. He lied to Shō and the others, saying you killed Old man Rob. And that we needed the Tower to help you bring him back. To make everything right. The way he talked and manipulated the others with his words was just...unnatural." Simon said with a shiver.

"But you stayed." Erza said.

Simon nodded, "I stayed because I needed to watch over the others. Make sure they didn't get hurt. Or killed. I wanted to try and figure out a way to stop Jellal myself so I learned how to use magic like the others. I thought I was becoming strong enough but the rate and way Jellal grew was unbelievable. In just a few short years he had become stronger than any monster and there was nothing I could do. It seemed like he was unstoppable. But Jellal showed us what had become of you. What you were doing. He was weaving more lies and convincing the others to follow him to bring you back but I saw you... growing so strong...strong enough that you might be able to stop this." he said to her with a hopeful smile on his face.

Erza's eyes softened, "Simon." she said with quietly.

"So when the day came that the Tower was near completion and you were close enough to retrieve, I realized this might be the only chance we had to finally put an end to all this. I followed the others to retrieve you and bring you back here because if you, the person they've been reaching for all this time spoke to them, maybe you could convince them that this was wrong. But Jellal was keeping an eye on us even when we were on the coast so I couldn't say anything." he said. "So I attacked your friends. Not to kill but to delay and show we were still alive and where we were going. I organized each of others to attack your friends with the least likelihood that it would kill them, long enough to deceive Jellal and for them to escape and help. I know how much being here hurts you but you are our last hope. I'm sorry but you are the only one strong enough to stop Jellal and the Tower." Simon's head lowered even more, "You're the only one that can make them see the light." he said in a whisper.

Erza stepped forward enough for Simon to open his eye and see the smile on her face. A small tear filled her left eye and her voice trembled with hope, "I'm sorry that I left you to handle the mess, old friend. It must have been so hard to bear this on your back." she said crying.

Simon blinked in surprise before a tear welled up in his eye too and the corners of his smile showed over his metal jaw, "I'm just glad to see you again." he said to the redhead.

Simon bent down and the two old friends embraced in a hug. The cold and piercing anxiety that had filled them just a moment earlier melted away as the two companions finally spoke again after so many years. "W-what are you talking about?" a voice asked nervously. Everyone looked back and saw Shō with bags under his eyes and a bruised nose standing behind them.

The cards in his hands he was about to use to attack slowly slipped from his grip as his eyes trembled rapidly. His mouth opened and closed over and over as he stuttered "S-Simon, what are you talking about? What did Big Sis mean about all of that? What did you mean about Jellal lying?" he asked nervously.

Simon separated from his hug with Erza and the redhead looked up at him with worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring nod before stepping forward, "Shō..." The younger blond hinged on his word as the scarred man answered "It's true. Everything I've said to Erza. Everything she said to her friends. It's all true." he told him with a unreadable expression.

A look of complete devastation crossed the dark-skinned teen's face as Simon's words sunk in. His shoulders slumped disparity, "W...what?" he asked.

"It's true Shō." Erza affirmed as she stepped forward and nodded to the younger man. "Jellal has been deceiving you all this time. Yes Rob died, but I never tried and brought him back. I escaped. And he's been keeping you all around this entire time to help him recreate the Tower." She looked at the anguish in his eyes and felt her stomach turn at the confusion he must have been feeling, "Jellal has been lying to you all." she said to him.

Shō legs nearly gave out from shock before he steadied himself and looked down at the ground in horror. His thoughts were going rampant and his heart was beating so loudly that he could feel it through his ears. He couldn't make sense of it. Jellal told them what had happened. What they needed to do. They could use this place to fix everything! They could finally put all their suffering to good use by fixing this world! He looked up desperately at the one person that had been by his side through these past few years and pleaded "S-Simon, you have to be joking! Please-please tell me what's going on! I-if this was real then you could have told me! I would have understood-" Shō stated before- "No you wouldn't Shō." Simon interrupted with a shake of his head as his eye softened with pity for the crushing reality he was presenting to his friend.

"You love Erza too much. You would have done anything to protect her again like she protected you. But Jellal twisted that love and affection and turned it into an obsession he could control. And the goal of helping Erza slowly changed from a purpose to an excuse." Simon shook his head sadly, "We aren't helping like this. We're hurting her by doing this." he said to the other man.

Shō trembled some more and grit his teeth until they almost cracked. He lowered his head and screamed, "Why?! What was this for?! What was he trying to accomplish?! What's this all been for?" he yelled angrily.

_"I told you Shō...I'm doing this to change the world." _Jellal's words spoke through the walls. Everyone flinched and looked around for the disembodied voice that echoed through the walls around them.

Lucy shivered and looked around in a panic "W-where is that voice coming from?" she asked scared.

Erza then stepped forward "Jellal. Where are you?" she demanded enraged.

_"Everywhere Erza. I'm in every inch. Every tile. Every grain of this Tower. My eyes are everywhere. And I see all of you. I see how lovely you've become over the years. And I see how strong you are now after all this time too, Naruto. Don't look so surprised. I've been keeping a watchful eye on all of you since the moment you entered through the waterways. The perilous fight happening in the basement. This little heart-to-heart in the hallways. I'm even watching you, Salamander, running back through the halls trying to find me. Don't waste your breath screaming, I'm not anywhere near you. All of you Fairies are so interesting to watch." _Jellal said.

Gray yelled out, "What do you want you freak?! I hope you didn't call out to us just to show how creepy you are!" he said to the man.

_"Oh, that's right. There's some business we have to address. Now there are a lot of you running around and some of you are scheming to stop me. And I have prepared for this outcome by acquiring the help of some gifted individuals in the art of riding annoyances like you lot from the system"_ Jellal said to them.

"_However, just a moment ago I received a very interesting piece of information from an informant of mine. The Magic Council has been notified of our existence and plans. And to make sure that our plans can not follow through and that no one could ever use its remains for their original purpose ever again, they've prepared to fire the Etherion cannon directly at us." _Jellal said to them.

Several of the Fairy Mage's eyes widened in horror as Juvia covered her mouth, "E-Etherion." she said.

_"To the ones who are blissfully unaware, Etherion is the most powerful magical weapon capable of destroying nations that the Magic Council keeps lying around for the most dire situations. Apparently they deemed the Tower of Heaven as one of those terrible circumstances and plan to erase us from existence. But I happen to know that this magical weapon needs some time to gather a suitable amount of magic to fire. And I suppose it would reach its peak and fire within the hour. So here's how this may play out..." _Jellal told them.

_"There is a group here that has reclaimed their prize and may choose to run. My hired help is prepared to scour every level of this structure in an effort to pick you off and retrieve the prize once more, the integral sacrifice for Zeref's revival. However with a ticking clock now in play, we are at the endgame of this little match. Will the Fairies try to stop me before I can activate the Tower or run away to save their skins? Will I be able to activate it before anyone takes my head and revive the Black Mage once and for all? Or will the Magic Council prove victorious and wipe us from the map? I'm very excited to see who comes out on top in this little game of ours..." _Jellal said with a laugh in his voice.

Gray furrowed his eyes, "This guy is a lunatic." he said.

Lucy looked around worryingly before settling to face Erza for guidance, "What should we do Erza?" she asked.

"We can't let Jellal use this Tower. If we run then he'll escape and just try to recreate this place again wherever he can." Erza looked up sternly at the walls and ceiling knowing her friend was watching them. "We need to stop him here and now. Once we do then we can leave this place and let Etherion take care of it." The redhead faced down the hallway and narrowed her eyes...

"This all ends tonight." she said getting nods from all of them. "Let's end this nightmare before it ever begins." she yelled out. This caused them to yell out in agreement before they charged down the hallways ready to face anything that was thrown their way.

* * *

_**Location: Magic Council-Era**_

* * *

Siegrain, Ultear, Org, and Yajima stood beside each other on the edge of a balcony as they overlooked the process of activation. Dozens of talented and gifted Mages gathered together and started chanting incantations to stockpile magic power. There were more chants and elements being thrown around at once than any of them had seen before. All in preparation for one thing... the Etherion cannon. The ultimate weapon that could destroy anything it touched. Org looked over the side to see the magical circles stacked over each other from the bottom of the room to the very top. He never believed in his time as a figure in the Magical Council that he would be forced to use such a weapon.

It had gone many years without being used... dormant... untouched. But what mattered right now was they were using it here. To save the world. Hopefully the future generations will remember their reason for doing it and not just that they resorted to the final measure. "It's actually quite beautiful to look at, don't you think?" They looked at Ultear as the gorgeous woman silently stared up at the aura of magics dancing around in front of them. Her eyes were solely focused on the lights in front of her as she noted "You'd never believe something so beautiful could cause such a utterly devastating catastrophe in the wrong hands." she said.

"Yes. And we're being forced to use it." The old wizard gave his grievance on the matter as he rubbed his forehead. "I'd never thought I'd see it being prepared in my life. And yet now we are left with no choice." Org said reluctantly.

"But you have made the right choice Org." Siegrain attempted to alleviate some of the doubt in the older Councilman's mind. "It is for the good of the people and even though we might destroy the lives of the innocent many more shall be spared." he said.

"Yes, well, we'll see what the people have to say after tonight. We may have just put our careers to the gallows by doing this." The elderly man moaned before sighing and stepping away from the railing. "We need to make a statement for the public in case they start asking any questions. And we'll need to prepare an explanation for the king as to why we didn't report this to him before we decided." he told the younger man.

"That's sounds wonderful." Ultear stopped watching the weapon being prepared and stepped away from the railing. "I suppose I'll come help you with that. We have some time before the weapon discharges so we might as well use it productively." she told Org with a smile. The raven-haired beauty stepped up to Org before they both looked back to see Siegrain and Yajima still staring at the Etherion process. She asked coyly "Siegrain-sama, do you wish to help us with the paperwork? I doubt it will be as mesmerizing as watching Etherion charging up but it is work that needs to be done." she said.

The young Wizard Saint didn't look away from the majesty in front of him "I'll be with you all in a moment. I wish to watch this a little bit longer." he said quietly.

"Very well." Org's eyes then shifted to the short man beside the blue-haired youngster and they appeared to softened with some shame. He and Ultear begun to walk away "I'll leave you both here then." he said quietly and left.

The young and old Council members stood beside each other in silence while elements flickered in front of them at rapid speeds. Siegrain settled back in his posture and crossed his arms "I understand your hesitation with following through with this action, Yajima-San. But you have to remember it is for the greater good. No matter what happens-" he started to say but the older wizard interrupted him.

"Your brother." Yajima interrupted and Siegrain looked down at the wizened old man who gripped his hands behind his back so tight his knuckles showed white "You once spoke to us about how tragic it was to lose your brother and be separated from him. Now you find him again and you still resort to the idea of using this weapon against him. Why, Siegrain-kun? At least tell me why you are willing to sacrifice your brother to do this?" he asked the younger man.

The blue-haired man looked away from the old man and up at the ceiling again as Etherions magic process continued to work away in front of him. He blinked a few times before answering in a flat voice "I realized long ago that the man I once called my brother is no longer the same man I once knew. The person I once saw brimming with hope and strength has now been twisted with pain and suffering. And I know that despite any effort I could try to make, he has been so twisted that he could never turn away from it. He is willing to let the world suffer because that's just what he has come to accept. And it hurts me to see that." he answered.

"A sacrifice is needed to save this world. And I'm willing to make that sacrifice even if that means I must say goodbye to my brother." the blue haired Wizard Saint admitted.

Yajima lowered his head sadly before turning around and walking away "I hope your conscience will be strong enough to bear this weight. Lord knows most men couldn't." the old man said quietly.

Siegrain watched the old Mage leave before turning back to watch as the magic gathering process initiated. It was so powerful... so overwhelming... such staggering magic. A devious smile started to creep over his face before he quickly slapped his hand over it. No. Not yet. It had been so long he couldn't risk it this close a little bit more... And it will be perfect.

* * *

Erza stood in the hallway in silence as Jellal's ominous announcement hung in the air. There was a moment of complete silence between all of them as they awaited a follow up that would indicate that Jellal was still addressing them. But it never came as apparently the moment he began this little Paradise Match of his, he stopped interfering. Lucy paled a little at the dark tone the voice used and gulped loudly "P-Paradise Match, huh? What are the chances that's not as bad as he makes it sound?" she asked.

"Pretty low I'm guessing'." Gray said as he looked around at the walls surrounding them, angry that they were being watched at this very moment. His face twisted in disgust "This guy just keeps getting creepier and creepier." he said to nobody in particular. Simon had begun to expect that Jellal was keeping an eye on them even when they were in the Tower. But if that was true then Jellal had suspected him and knew about his disloyalty from God knows when but he didn't do anything. Does that mean he didn't see him as a threat?

Did the idea of Erza and Naruto being here and capable of fighting him not scare him in the least? The former Phantom Mage looked over to the Ice-Make Mage and asked curiously "The gifted individuals he mentioned a moment ago. Is there a chance they are associates of the man Naruto-sama saved us from earlier?" to Gray.

Gray's eyes closed in apprehension as he shook his head "A unknown ninja that somehow knows Naruto is probably chasing us with a ticking clock and certain death overhead? This day just gets better and better." he groaned

"You said Naruto was holding off an assassin of some sort in the basement." Erza looked back at Gray and asked him with a serious tone in her voice "Do you think Naruto can take care of that person himself?" she asked.

Gray didn't hesitate at all before nodding, "Absolutely. He said he had it. So that means he has it." he said.

The redhead let out a relieved sigh before nodding "Good." she said.

She looked between all of her friends "We need to regroup with our comrades and prepare to evacuate before Etherion hits. Where's Natsu?" she asked.

Gray shrugged his shoulder uncertainty, "Don't know. Kurama and that moron ran off before we knew it. They're off somewhere looking for Happy." he replied.

Simon added "Which means that he's looking for Milliana." quietly.

Erza thought for a moment before pointing at Gray, "Gray, you need to go look for Natsu. Calm him down and tell him what we are planning to do. Knowing him he's probably thinking about breaking this whole place down after he finds Happy." Gray nodded and the redhead turned to Simon, "Can I get you to convince Millianna and Wally to leave this place?" she asked.

The tall man nodded "It shouldn't be that difficult to convince them now that Jellal made that announcement." he answered.

"Juvia and I can help you." Lucy offered.

Simon gave a positive him before looking to Gray "I can show you around. Follow me." he told the demon slayer. The group of four started jogging down the hallway as they followed the scarred Darkness user. Erza knew what her mission was.

Face Jellal. Whatever happened after that was something she needed to prepare for. "Nee-San." a voice called out to her. Erza looked back at Shō as the blond had a very vacant and lifeless look in his eyes. Having everything he's known for nearly a decade turn out to be fake would brutally shock just about anyone. The dark-skinned blond seemed to struggle with composing himself before he looked up at her, "I know a way to sneak into the room Jellal is watching from. A way to sneak up on him. You'd have a better chance facing him if he wasn't in complete control of the situation."

Erza thought for a moment before asking critically "Does Jellal know you found a passage into his chamber room?" while Shō was silent before shaking his head in defeat. "I don't know. I'm not sure about anything anymore." he said honestly.

Erza saw the pure devastation across the younger man's face and felt a pain in her heart. She reached up to gently grab his shoulder and reassured him, "Thank you Shō." she told the man. He only gave a small nod before he started leading them in a different direction to sneak into Jellal's chamber.

* * *

Natsu, Kurama, and Happy were making their way through the hallway down from Milliana's room. After that weird announcement that sounded like it was coming straight out of the walls, the pink-haired man started searching around to find the man that so smugly talked down to all of them. The Dragon Slayer kept punching down the walls and doors of each room he passed after leaving the cat-girl's turf once he saved Happy.

The flying cat's watched skeptically before cutting into his destructive path "Natsu, I really don't think that guy is actually watching us in the walls. Punching the doors and wrecking the hallway isn't gonna stop him." Happy said.

"Yeah this is a waste of time and energy. We should find the others." Kurama agreed.

"It might slow him down." Natsu proudly exclaimed "If his eyes are the walls then if we take them out, he probably won't know we're coming."

Happy shook his head, "I really don't think it's as easy as you think." The blue cat then seemed very distressed as he remembered what the announcement said near the end.

"Plus there's that Etherion thing he said the Council was gonna fire at us! And what about Erza?" Kurama said.

"Didn't you hear what that Jellal guy said?" Natsu said rhetorically before he cracked his knuckles.

"He was talking to Ezra and the others that whole time. They freed her already so she's okay. And that jerk is holding a game with all of us in it and he won't let us leave until one side is down for the count anyways." The Fairy Mage smirked again before his knuckles released a quick burst of flame, "Which means if I take out the top asshole then no one can get in our way anymore and we can leave. Plus after what he planned to do to Erza and trying to hurt us, I really wanna kick his ass." he said heatedly for what he heard.

Happy floated there for a moment before seeming hesitant with the idea "B-But Natsu, isn't that Jellal guy super strong?" he asked his friend.

"Doesn't matter." Natsu said as he gave a big, confident smile to encourage his best friend. "He messed with us, which means he needs to get his ass whooped by us. So I'm voting for myself to deliver a Fairy Tail Ass Kicking to teach that prick a lesson. And that's a promise." he said.

The two cat's waited for a moment before a smile came over his and Kurama's face, "You sure?" Happy asked.

"Totally! I got this buddy! Now let's go kick his ass!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Aye sir!" Happy said while Kurama once again brandished his knife, "I guess I can use a little workout." the red-orange cat admitted.

"Sweet!" Natsu turned on his feet and threw his fist up.

"Then let's head straight to the top and..." The pink-haired brawler stopped when he finally noticed the two figures standing far enough away down the hallway that he couldn't discern who they were.

But the tense atmosphere and the cold intent being aimed toward him meant it wasn't anyone he knew. He furrowed his eyes and looked at them "Who are you guys?" he asked them.

"Jet Ho Ho Hoo!" one said to him. He immediately got an answer as the larger figure let an immense pair of explosions blow out behind him before he launched himself forward at staggering speeds.

Natsu didn't get a chance to react before the figure barreled into his stomach and carried him down the hallway until everything around him was a blur, "Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu gasped in pain as the massive, muscular man knocked the air out of his lungs as they sped down the hallway like a rocket. The Dragon Slayer looked at the huge jetpack that was propelling them forward and the Fairy Mage started slamming his fist down on the man's shoulder in an attempt to separate from him. But as they rocketed down the hall Natsu looked back just in time to see the wall they were approaching, "OH SHI-" Natsu began to yell but then-

***BAM***

They broke through the rock wall and flew outside before the Fairy Mage and his attacker finally separated. Natsu groaned in discomfort before looking up at the rocket-propelled man that flew out over the ocean before turning back to him, giving Natsu a clear view of him in the moonlight. His attacker had massive muscles and wore no shirt, appearing like a bodybuilder that never skipped a day to exercise with a massive jetpack secured behind him. But the most striking feature was the fact that he had an owl's head that stared at him with piercing black eyes. He proclaimed while speeding toward Natsu, "Hoo hoo! The Hero of Justice, Fukuro of Trinity Raven, has come to slay the allies of evil!"

Natsu blanked, "An owl!" he said in a deadpan voice.

"Natsu!" Happy said. The Dragon Slayer looked up to see his feline companion flying out of the hole they just made with his friend and making their way to help him. He reached up, "Happy-" he started to say, but was interrupted by the owl-man.

"Hoo hoo-no you don't! Jet Ho Ho Hoo!" the man called out once again. The owl-man came flying down and slammed into Natsu's chest again, flying directly into the Tower again and breaking through the wall. Natsu was carried through another hallway at blistering speeds as he tried to escape the incredible lock the owl had him in.

Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth, "Natsu!"Lucy called out.

Juvia joined in, "Natsu-San!" the water mage cried out.

Gray yelled, "Hey, Hothead! We need to get going and we can't waste time looking for you so you better come out and-" he yelled, but the sound of a familiar voice yelling caught his attention.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A pink and beige blur passed by them before continuing down the hallway with a trail of smoke directly behind them.

The group of Mages violently coughed in the smoke cloud before Lucy asked with teary eyes, "W-was that-" she started to ask before another blur passed.

"NATSU!" A blue blur followed a moment later as he screamed, chasing his friend and the attacker that was grappling him.

Kurama flew up to them slowly and sighed "Is this what a third wheel feels like... man I need better friends..." the cat said with a sigh.

"Happy?!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh fuck." Gray cursed before he started sprinting down the hallway to help his friends, "Natsu! Happy!" he called out to the two of them.

Simon followed after, "Wait! You can't fight him!" he tried to tell them.

Kurama noticed they ignored him and sighed once more "They didn't even notice me... I hate this so much." Kurama sighed. Lucy and Juvia tried to run after them before they heard a deafening rip of an electric guitar. The two girls shook from the horrific cacophony that assaulted their ears as they turned around to see a thin, sickly pale man stroll forward with a wide gait as his hands shredded down a guitar.

Once he stood in sight they finally noticed that his skin wasn't pale, but his whole body was covered in white body paint. He had paint on his face and silky, long black hair that he whirled around like a vortex behind him before he ripped one last cord and let his long tongue fall out of his mouth, "YOOOOOOO! HOW'S IT GOIN' YOU SEXY LADIES! YOUR GOD, TRINITY RAVEN'S VIDALDUS TAKA, HAS DESCENDED TO RIP SOME ROCK'N' NOTES AND MOISTEN THE FINGERHUTS! LINE UP IN ORDER AND WE CAN GET STARTED!" the man yelled. Juvia furrowed her eyes at the strange, offensive stranger that stood in front of them as Lucy was disgusted by his attitude.

"Well he certainly is unique..." Kurama muttered before he decided to leave and find his friend. Yep, just another day for Kurama the Exceed.

**Adventreader221: IT'S ALIVE AHAHAHAHAHA IT'S ALIVE**

**Phoenixlord42: I was never dead to begin with idiot!**

**Adventreader221: Well sorry, at least I don't lay down and die like you did at the start of the chapter. *Crossed arms with a huff***

**Phoenixlord42*Phoenixlord42 then grabs Adventreader221's throat and start choking him and trying to kill him like Frankenstein's monster did* Say that again bitch.**

**Adventreader221: *Croaks* At-least-I-don't-lay-down-and-die-like-you-did-at-the-start-of-the-chapter.**

**Phoenixlord42:THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD *Pulls out thousands of deadly weapons while still choking Adventreader221***

**Adventreader221: *Eyes sparkle in wonder* Ooh-pretty.**

***Explosions start going off and kill Adventreader221***

**Phoenixlord42: Well LATER EVERYONE! NOW TO WATCH MORE UZUMAKI-KHAN MUAHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adventreader221: Can we just skip the dialogue here, I'm sleepy.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Pulls out a contract* Nope**

**Adventreader221: *Sighs sadly* I figured you pull that out. So, did you watch any One Piece reactions with Uzumaki Khan in them. I heard they were funny as fuck-especially when Ace's dad is revealed.**

**Phoenixlord42: I have not gotten a chance yet and I am with you but hey blame the lawyers.**

**Adventreader221: *Speaks in Yoda-like voice* Wise words you speak, but one does not give care to legal system he does not.**

**Phoenixlord42: I am talking about the dialogue master yoda. The lawyers require it.**

**Adventreader221: *Sits with a huff* well that sucks, but yeah your right. Well let's get it over with already, I have a nap to get to. Enjoy the chapter *Promptly passes and and begins to snore***

**Phoenixlord42: *Pulls out a blanket and places it over Adventreader221***

As he made his way through the tower a extremely agitated Fire Dragon SLayer growled in annoyance "GRRRRRR!" Natsu had to grit his teeth as his back broke through stone walls over and over while being tackled by the strange owl. The furious Fire Mage yelled in anger before his body burst with flames, "I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!" the dragon slayer roared out. The owl flinched and finally released him when they were in a much larger room. Natsu spun through the air and puffed up his chest before roaring out, "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu yelled out.

The owl deactivated his jetpack and fell back to the ground just as the flames engulfed the area he was standing in a moment ago. The massive assassin landed on the ground across from Natsu and looked up just in time to see the Dragon Slayer charge at him before he threw a hook kick, "**Fire Dragon's Talons**_"_ Natsu called out The owl man leaned back unnaturally to dodge the kick before flipping over and landing a kick on the Fairy Mage in the process.

Natsu blocked with his forearm and skidded across the floor before the muscular owl exclaimed loudly, "I am a mercenary from Death Head Caucus, Trinity Raven's Fukuro, the ultimate assassin of Justice! And as Jellal-sama stated, you need to play the Paradise Match in order to survive! Jumping to the top is cheating!" he told the pinkette.

Natsu felt a tick form in his eye and yelled at the odd looking mercenary "You can't be an assassin of Justice! Assassins aren't righteous or whatever! You're just a killer!" Natsu retorted.

"I am a slayer of evil! No matter how powerful they may appear, all evil doers fall before my fist!" he said as he got into a fighting stance and prepared to beat his opponent dead. "So when you stand in the way of our master's desire, that means you're evil!" Fukuro told Natsu.

Natsu growled and cracked his neck before raising his fists up as well, "Well I can slay dragons. And I'm gonna kick your employer's ass into next week. So let's see, evil or dragons, who's the better slayer." Natsu commented.

It was tense between the two men before Natsu sprinted forward and let his fist go aflame. He leapt up and launched a punch, "**Fire Dragons: Fire Fist**" Natsu called out.

Fukuro blocked the fist with the back of his arm as a blast of fire engulfed him entirely. He then pushed and spread his arms out wide, pushing the dragon slayer back before following after him. The mercenary and Natsu started to exchange blows and kicks that they blocked before any lasting damage could remain. Natsu grit his teeth as he blocked a punch, ducked beneath a swipe to his eyes, and threw an kick up to the owl-man's chin. But Fukuro leaned away to avoid the kick and spun on his feet to strike Natsu's face with a back fist. However the Fairy Mage raised his arm at the moment before contact and grunted from the force that nearly pushed him back as the owl man followed up and tried to rip out his heart.

"WRAHHHH!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs and released a column of fire at the mercenary that forced him to dodge and jump back. The two fighters separated and made some distance between each other to prepare for the next attack. The owl guy was quick and precise with his attacks but Natsu could see each move and knew he could land some serious damage if his strikes would land directly. He slammed his fists together, creating a giant fire around his body and yelled "MY NEXT HIT IS SENDING YOU FLYING!" to the man.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice called out. The Dragon Slayer stopped in his mad dash to attack the owl and looked over to see Happy flying towards them as quickly as he could. He had a very panicked look trying to chase after him after he had been attacked and cried out, "Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy asked his lifelong friend.

"Happy! Get out of here! Go find Kurama and run while you can." he called out to the cat in dread that his little friend had entered the battlefield. The moment he turned to address the feline, he saw his enemy take the chance and dash at him from the corner of his eye.

He reacted but was barely able to block the heavy cross that dug into his forearm and lifted him off his feet, "URRR!" Natsu groaned loudly.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled out. Before Happy could register who had attacked his partner, a large shadow descended over him. The cat nearly froze in fear and looked up to see two piercing black eyes gaze down at him with pure focus. The blue cat could do nothing before a large fist was raised above him, "Bad kitty." the man said before-

***POW***

Happy was punched and crashed right into the floor as he gave a loud yelp of pain, "AHHH!" Happy cried out in pain.

"HAPPY!" Natsu cried out as he landed on his feet and leaped forward, flames pouring off him in livid rage as he punched at the owl man's back, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu roared in rage. The mercenary's head turned around until it was almost completely backward as he caught sight of Natsu's attack before it could land.

He turned his body at the last moment and tried to land a kick on the Dragon Slayer who turned and matched his strike with a kick of his own. The two fighters were blown away from each other and skidded against the ground before the Trinity Raven member extended his fist out in a pose towards the sharp-eyed boy, "Hoo hoo, I told you! All evil falls before my fist!" Fukuro told Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu immediately scampered to his feet and ran before sliding to his knees. He gently picked up his injured friend and cradled him carefully, "C'mon Happy, speak to me! Say something man!" he told the exceed.

The blue cat struggled and groaned in pain before opening one of his eyes. He murmured, "N-Natsu?" causing Natsu to smile.

"Happy! You okay man?" he asked his friend.

"It really hurts Natsu." The cat gasped when he tried to move and he felt Natsu's hands hold him a little closer. The little cat looked over at the owl man that attacked him and muttered weakly, "W-who is this guy?" Happy cried.

Natsu answered with a dark glare that slowly turned up to focus on the owl-faced killer that had attacked them. He growled threateningly, "He's finished. That's all that matters." he told Happy.

"Hey Natsu! Happy!" a new, but familiar voice called out to the two of them. They looked over to see Gray coming up to the room they were fighting in with a strange large man following close behind.

The half-naked Fairy Mage called out to them "What the hell was that about? You came flying past us like a bat outta hell! And..." They stopped just on the edge of the room and stared at the strange-looking individual with a jetpack and owl head that blinked at them curiously. Gray had a bemused glare, "W-what the hell is that thing?" he cried out in shock.

Simon's eye shook in horror when he saw the man they had engaged in battle, "Oh no." Simon said quietly.

"Hoo hoo! Splendid! More evil doers to be slain by my hands!" Fukuro said as he gripped his fists tightly as if challenging the newcomers to try their hand at facing him. "Come at me! I shall christen this righteous place in your blood to celebrate the new world!" the man yelled out.

"Is this guy crazy or something?" Gray questioned before shaking his head. "Just to let you know Kurama is gone... probably to find Naruto you might want to go too." Gray said to Happy. "Now I believe we have a fight to get started... You know what, doesn't matter." he said as he started cracking his knuckles. "If he's holding us back then he's a part of Jellal plan. If he wants a fight-" Gray started to say before he was quickly stopped.

"No! We can't fight him!" Simon said as he grabbed Gray's shoulder before he could go any further and pulled him back with a jerk. The ice wizard stumbled back as Simon placed the middle and index finger from both hands on his temples as they glowed black. He extended his hands out and unleashed a technique, **"Dark Moment"** Simon yelled out. The entire room lost all of its light in an instant and it was pitch black around them.

They were all made blind as a startled Natsu looked around in panic, "W-what the hell! It's all dark like in the casino again!" Natsu said fearfully. Simon, being able to see through the dark because of his magic made a straight beeline for Natsu and Happy as they looked around, baffled by the sudden shroud of shadow. He grit his teeth as he sprinted past the mercenary to retrieve the man and his cat before it was too late, _'I didn't think Trinity Raven and Death's Head Cuacus' master would act so quickly. If they're already in play then we can't risk a fight against them! If I can grab them then we can escape-' _Simon thought before a voice stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

"Good effort to run, deviant!" Fukuro told Simon. Simon's eyes widened when the Trinity Raven member dashed towards him with the complete eclipse of light not bothering him in the least "But my vision can pierce even the darkness!" Fukuro said. He turned around and let a massive burst of flames engulf the Tower dweller, **"Judgement Hou!"** the man called out his attack.

"AHHH!" Simon was sent flying from the explosion and slammed into the wall with a loud crack as a web pattern spread out behind him.

The Darkness faded away and Natsu looked over to see the downed Darkness user moaning on the floor, "Woah! Hey man you okay?! What were you doing trying to fight that guy?!" he said confused.

"Hoo hoo!" the mercenary called out. Natsu reacted to the yell of the mercenary and jumped over the fist that almost hit him and imbedded itself in the wall. He landed and cradled the cat closely to his chest before sprinting across the room and toward his guildmate. He stopped right in front of the shirtless man, "Gray! I need you to take Happy!" he said trying to hand Gray Happy.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed as he was handed the injured cat and he saw the bruises over his face before asking, "You know we're on a clock, right?!" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know these guys are gonna try to kill us if we can't stop them first, right?!" Natsu countered. "If these guys get Erza back to that Jellal guy and that blast hits then it's over! So if I can stop at least one of these assholes before that and beat Jellal, then we'll be good! Erza's safe, this place is destroyed, and we'll be out! And this all starts after I'm done kicking this guy's ass!" Natsu said.

Gray sighed exasperatedly, "How much do think you can do in under an hour?" he asked his friend.

"More than enough." Natsu said with a gleam in his eyes.

Fukuro clenched his fists again and prepared to march over and attack- **"Dark Burst!"** Simon's voice called out. A wave of Darkness magic came flying into Fukuro's side and exploded violently, creating a cloud of smoke that obscured him from his enemies' view. Natsu and Gray looked over and saw Simon lying on his knees and panting heavily after his surprise attack. His breathing was haggard as he called out to the Fairies, "Y-you have to run! This man is an assassin from a mercenary guild! He's too strong! You can't beat him!" he said between gasps of breath.

"Huh?" Natsu asked baffled by this stranger's warning before looking towards the Ice Make Mage for clarification.

Gray saw the confusion on his face "That guy is Erza's friends. He's on our side and he's trying to help us out." Gray explained to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Ooohhhh." Natsu said as he nodded his head.

Simon yelled out desperately "Please! Just go! I'll hold him off-" he tried to say but Fukuro's voice called out.

"Hoo hoo-led me off?" Fukuro asked him. Simon's eye widened as the mercenary walked out of the smoke cloud with just a few bruises and scorch marks on his body.

The man turned to him as his owl-like head tilted almost at a complete right angle as he asked "Was that your best effort at holding me off, evil doer? Because if it was then I am greatly offended that you believe that is enough to deter the great Fukuro!" Fukuro yelled out.

Simon looked up at the hired mercenary and saw his attack did nearly nothing to hurt him. He gasped and muttered in shock, "N-no way." he gasped out shocked his attack didn't work.

"Hoo hoo. However, it seems like if I wish to stop these two great sources of villainy, I will need some help." He looked over and realized he was the object of condemnation for the two Fairy Mage at the side. He turned back to the injured Tower dweller and stepped forward to grab his shoulders, "Rejoice! I shall be using your powers for the greater good!" Fukuro said as he grabbed the large man.

"W-what?" Simone gasped out.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" Natsu yelled at the man.

Happy turned his head a little, "W-what's going on?" he asked quietly.

Gray muttered with narrowed eyes, "Something bad." he replied to him. Fukuro stood back up and brought Simon with him, causing the injured dark magic user to moan in pain before he looked into the owl man's lifeless black eyes. They stayed staring directly at each other in silence as Simon's mind became racked with fear and anxiety. Was he going to crush him? Break his neck? Pop his eye- he didn't finish his thought as he was pulled out of them by the owl like man.

"Capture." Fukuro said as his mouth grew several times larger and his jaw dropped until it reached the middle of his chest.

Simon was taken out of his stupor and just stared on in shock, "E-eh-AHHH!" he yelled out. Fukuro lifted him up and threw Simon into his mouth, engulfing the large man completely with his jaws before swallowing him whole with a very loud gulp. In an instant, the bulge formed in his mouth from eating Simon traveled down to his stomach and disappearing like nothing ever happened. A strange dark aura started to cover Fukuro's body as he wiped his mouth, "Thank you for your help." he said to his belly.

The Fairy Tail Mages just looked on in shock and horror after seeing someone eaten alive and swallowed like he was a snack... it was both gross and... cool.

Natsu: "What-"

Happy: "-the-"

Gray: "-fuck?"

The three said in perfect order as they just watched as the dark aura finally evaporated and the owl mercenary turned towards his enemies. He had shut his left eye and a small tuft of black hair was growing out at the peak of his head. The Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make Mage just stared at him in confusion before he suddenly blurted out, **"Dark Ho Ho Hou" **Fukuro called out loudly. Then a large wave of Darkness magic came flying towards them and Natsu looked on in shock before he reacted. He jumped in front of the blast and struggled against it with his block.

His arms suddenly became shrouded in flames and he destroyed the attack before it could go any further,

"WRAH!" he yelled out as his attack disappeared and Natsu leveled a furious glare at the owl man, "That attack was the same one that other guy just used." he said looking at his enemy.

Gray narrowed his eyes at Fukuro, "He... used Simon's magic." he said with narrow eyes... this couldn't be good... not good at all.

"That's right!" Fukuro proudly proclaimed as he patted his stomach with one hand and fiddled with his new black hair with the other, "I used my Absorption magic to capture that evil doer and assimilate his magic into mine." he said as he patted his stomach again. "Once he's done digesting, I'll have his magic for my own. And then I shall eat you two as well and become the greatest hero of Justice in the world!" he exclaimed.

Gray gagged in disgust at what he had heard "He eats people and takes their magic? How messed up do you have to be to choose that magic?" he asked Natsu.

"He said digesting." Natsu noted dryly before sending Gray a quick glance, "That means he's still alive inside him, right?" he asked as a bit of fire and lightning formed around his body.

Gray shrugged, "I don't know. But it makes sense that if he swallowed him whole, then he's probably still in his belly." he replied to the pink haired teen as he sent his magic into his forearm causing a black tattoo to appear.

"All right." Natsu said as he stepped forward and pounded his fists together with a toothy grin, "That just means that I just gotta hit this guy hard enough until he throws up. Piece of cake." he said with a laugh.

"That's...so gross." Happy moaned in disgust.

"You ready you owl-headed bastard?" Natsu mocked before charging forward and yelling, "Because I'm gonna kick your ass!" he roared out.

Fukuro stood back in a fighting stance as Natsu came charging at full speed. They were about to clash-Fukuro crouched down and placed his hands firmly on the ground before his jetpack flew off his back like a missile **"Missile Ho Ho Hou!"** the owl-man called out.

The jetpack went flying directly at Natsu and the pink-haired man stopped in place "W-what the-" he said before the jetpack slammed into his chest and carried him around as it suddenly started flying around in a sporadic and uncontrollable course, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled out.

"Natsu!"Happy yelled up at his friend.

"Hoo hoo! I know about your weakness, 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel! Jellal-sama informed me." he said as he pointed up at the man he had just condemned to his personal nightmare.

"My jetpack will carry you round and round this room faster than you can imagine! And since it will be carrying you-" he didn't finish as Natsu couldn't talk back at the moment before- "U-UGGHHHH! BLARGHHH!" was heard from the dragon slayer. Natsu's pained moans echoed through the whole room as his motion sickness started acting up being carried by the jetpack. Gray looked up blankly at the pink and silver streak that swirled around the ceiling in blur before he just sighed. He shook his head disappointedly and turned around.

"Damn idiot. We can't waste time playing with your stupid affliction. We're gonna die waiting here on your dumbass." he yelled at Natsu. Gray bent down and gently placed Happy against the wall. The blue cat looked up at his friend as he asked "Happy, I know you're hurt but can you wait a sec? I need to deal with this guy before we head out." he said to him. Happy asked "Can you do it yourself?" he asked.

"Totally." Happy said as Gray stood up and walked back into the room until he stood across from his opponent. The shirtless man craned his head back to look up at the taller, owl-headed assassin as they just stared at each other. "Well it's a good thing Kurama went to search for Naruto... otherwise he'd probably be in the same boat I am..." Happy said.

"Yeah... that's probably true. Now get some rest while I handle this guy." he told Happy. Happy nodded his head at the man.

Fukuro tilted his head "Handle me? Hoo hoo! You must think very highly of yourself-" he started to say but Gray stopped him.

"HA!" Gray yelled as he jumped, kicking his foot out as quick and hard as he could to strike the owl's head as his foot pressed into the larger man's forearm. Gray's foot hooked and attempted to press further in but couldn't get any advantage like this.

Fukuro chuckled at this "Hoo hoo! Just like an evil doer to attack while someone is talking." he said.

Gray furrowed his eyes with a smirk, "That's rich, coming from an assassin." he responded to the man.

"Not just any assassin!" the Trinity Raven member said as he threw up his arms and sent Gray flying from the force, "I am Fukuro, the hero of Justice!" he yelled at Gray.

"I don't give a damn what you are you hear me! You're done!" Gray slammed his hands together and released a dozen spears of grey ice that shot down at his enemy, **"Ice Make-Ice Block: Zeroth Hell-bringer Lance!"** he called out.

Fukuro weaved through the rain of ice weapons that littered the ground around him as he dashed towards where Gray would land. He swiped his hand up and released a wave of Darkness to hit him in his prone state, **"Dark Ho Ho Hou**" he called out.

**"Ice Make: Shield"** Gray said as he created a shield between him and the magic attack that canceled each other out. The raven-haired man fell through the particles of ice and dark before he placed a foot on Fukuro's shoulder and vaulted off to get behind him. The mercenary looked back in time to see the Fairy Mage land behind him and slam his hands down on the floor **"Ice Make: Prison"** he called out. Suddenly a cage of ice popped out of the ground and locked Fukuro in before the mercenary swung his arms out in a clothesline and broke through the bars although it was with some extra effort. Gray clicked his teeth in annoyance before he had to leap back as the owl man started chasing after him and throwing a series of punches to cripple him.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" Fukuro yelled at Gray. Gray quickly ducked and backed up as he felt the air pressure from each punch nearly connect with his face and break his skull. The Absorption Mage threw his kick out like an ax and attempted to shatter Gray's chin but the Ice-Make mage flipped back before diving forward to kick back at the assassin. Fukuro slid and avoided the kick, swiping his elbow out to break Gray's rib but was blocked by his hands.

Gray gripped the elbow tightly and channeled his magic "**Ice Make: Flash Freeze"** he yelled out. Purple ice spontaneously surrounded the joint and Fukuro released a quick scream of pain before knocking his opponent away and cradling his arm. He looked down at the sudden sheet of ice that locked his forearm to his bicep and sent a deep chill down to his bone.

He stumbled a little and tried to hold his arm as his fingers started to curl from the icy sensation, "M-my arm. Y-you've frozen my arm." he stuttered out.

"A little flash freeze never hurt anybody." Gray said with a smirk as he stood up and pointed out to the mercenary "Glad I'm getting a chance to knock you down a few pegs, Hero of Justice... what a joke. Doesn't matter what magic you use or how evil you think we are. Stand in our way..." he gripped his fist and aimed it out to the owl, "And we'll knock you down." he said as Fukuro hunched over and held his arm gently as his body started to shiver from the chill.

His beak slowly opened up and he yelled, **"D-Dark Moment"** he called.

The room was suddenly devoid of all light and Gray was left standing in a black space without being able to even see his hand in front of him. "Gray! W-what happened?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy! He took out the light! I can't see!" Gray said.

"Natsu! Make a flame! Gray needs your help!" Happy yelled to his friend and partner.

"UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-URRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" was their response causing the two to groan in annoyance.

Gray was annoyed by the groans and hurls of his Dragon Slayer companion before he felt a strong first strike him across the face. He stumbled back and felt blood cover his lips, "W-what the-" he said. ***THWACK*THWACK*** the fists of his enemy impacted against his face again. Gray staggered as several heavy punches, crosses, and jabs riddled his body in a matter of moments. The ice mage could barely let out a groan before he was socked in the jaw, punched beneath his rib, and hit in the knee hard enough that they buckled.

"Hoo hoo!" The owl's laughter permeated through the sheer darkness as the attacks continued to blindside him. "Can you sense me?! Can you see me villain?! Do you see how in merely a moment I destroy your arrogance and topple your defenses! In the dark, where the light of my eyes illuminates my path to victory, I shall end your reign of terror!" Fukuro said arrogantly. Despite his words, Gray detected hints of crazed ramblings and boasting in his voice while the attacks continued. The half naked mage felt a cold and brutal strike slam against his forehead and split his eyebrow open, causing a sudden but heavy stream of blood to drip down his face and blind his right eye.

Not that it affected his vision considering he still couldn't see in the dark but it still stung like hell! A sudden light bulb went off in his head and he slammed his hands together before touching the ground, **"Ice Make: Floor"** he called out. A sheet of ice covered the floor around him and the attacks stopped for a moment before the owl laughed again in the dark "Hoo hoo hoo! A valiant effort cutting off my attacks but only for a moment! You can't see me so unless you wish to attack blindly in the dark then just resign yourself to your fate!" Fukuro told Gray.

He knew he would just be wasting his efforts to attack his enemy like that. But that wasn't what he was doing. He could feel his ice stretch out and cover the floor before one section of it finally stopped. There it was... a wall. Gray turned and dashed along the ice without any fault, cradling his aching ribs and ignoring the pain that shot through his whole body as he ran towards the place he knew the closest wall was. Fukuro saw him running and chased after him carefully over the ice, "Hoo hoo-oh no you don't!" Fukuro said to him.

The shirtless Fairy Mage could feel his enemy approaching and slammed his fist down before aiming at the wall, **"Ice Make: Partisan"** he yelled out. He created the ice spears and it succeeded in its job as it broke off a portion of the wall and revealed a small source of natural light against the unnatural darkness. Gray yelled and jumped out of the hole into the open air, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light as he went into freefall. His eyes focused back into the black hole he just escaped from and caught sight of the owl's face in the darkness before creating a massive cannon on his shoulder and aiming up **"Ice Make: Cannon"** he called out.

A massive cannonball of ice shot through the hole in the wall and Fukuro had to lean back to dodge before he heard the projectile explode somewhere high above him. Gray shot his hands out and created a line of stairs between him and the gap that stopped his descent. He desperately held on to keep himself from falling as Fukuro chuckled derisively "If you really thought you could hit me by luring me to the edge, you underestimate me fool." Fukuro told Gray with a sneer.

Gray panted heavily, his ribs causing his lungs to burn and sweat to drop down his face, before looking up and smirking, "Wasn't aiming at you, dumbass." he told the assassin. "**FIRE DRAGON'S**\- Natsu's voice called out loudly almost like a yell. Fukuro realized too late that a bright light had illuminated the darkness he created and looked up to see Natsu falling at him wreathed in flames. The jetpack that had captured him reduced to pieces from Gray's strike as the Dragon Slayer threw his hands out at the owl man and released a mighty explosion, "-**FIRE FIST**_" _Natsu yelled out his attack.

"HOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Natsu's fist of flame blew the owl man across the room and destroyed the unnatural darkness that covered the room in less than a second.

Natsu landed on the floor and wiped his vest of the metaphorical dust as Gray finally climbed back up to their floor. The ice wizard groaned and shook his head,"I have got to stop falling off all these tall places. It's fraying my nerves." he groaned out before he chuckled at the thought.

"Did you have to shoot me asshole?" Natsu grumbled as he looked over the bruises he got from the cannonball as his stomach finally settled down from all the movement. How Naruto could handle movement he would never know.

Gray scoffed and growled through his teeth "I didn't really have a choice. You shouldn't have gotten yourself caught like that in the first place." he retorted to the fire mage.

Natsu seethed and was ready to argue back before he finally noticed the bruises, cuts, and blood that covered Gray's body from the ambush in the dark. The pink-haired man let his comment die on his tongue before turning back to see the owl man struggling back to his feet, "You gonna be okay?" he asked Gray.

"I'll be fine." Gray said as he forced himself up to his feet and slammed his fist into his palm. He swiped his hands down as a long blade of ice formed over his right hand and left elbow before he stepped forward. He looked forward and glared, "I'll open him up. You think you can stay on your feet long enough to finish it up?" he asked.

"I'm not the one having trouble standing, idiot." he retorted.

"I'll take that as a yes, fire prick." he said while they both grinned. Gray dashed forward, covering the space between him and Fukuro in a matter of moments before appearing right in front of him. The owl's eyes widened in horror as Gray spun around, **"Ice Horror Blade: Ice tridents"** he yelled out. Gray turned into a blur as he struck the massive man's body at rapid speeds, leaving five long slashes over his body that drew blood before swing him up with both blades and leaving an X on his chest.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Fukuro yelled in pain. Fukuro was left flying in the air before he opened his eyes again and saw the ball of flames heading straight for him.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"** Natsu yelled out. Natsu tackled directly into the Trinity Raven members stomach and released a powerful burst of scorching hot flames before Fukuro's eyes rolled back from pain. His cheeks puffed up before his neck grew wider and Simon's head peeked out from his beak, "BLARGHHHHHHHH!" he puked up the large man.

Simon was released and fell harshly on the ground as his eye opened up in surprise. He caught sight of Natsu blasting the owl mercenary across the room until he slammed into the wall hard enough to crater it. He lifted himself up on his hands and looked around in confusion, "W-what? What happened?" he asked trying to make sense as to why he was still alive.

"You got eaten by that owl guy and he took your magic." Happy said as Simon looked to the side to see the little blue cat fly up beside him with a few bruises on his body but otherwise he was alive and well.

Happy gave a big grin of pride as he answered the question Simon wanted to ask "Don't worry. Natsu and Gray took him out and made him throw you up." he said to the dark magic user.

"T-they beat him?" Simon said as he looked back over to see the Dragon Slayer strolling over and standing over the demon slayer sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey." Natsu not so gently nudged Gray's body. Natsu asked with barely any actual interest, "Are you dead?" he asked with a tilted head.

The eye not covered in blood slid open and Gray droned out with a cough, "I'm resting. In case you didn't notice I was busy handling your fight and had to pick up your slack dumbass." he told Natsu.

Natsu kneeled down and slung Gray's arm over his shoulder before gently lifting him up beneath the armpit "Sorry for the wait pal. I guess I'll just have to pick up the slack for you from here on out." he said with a grin on his face.

"Whatever." Gray grumbled.

Simon blinked in surprise before muttering in surprise, "They...they were strong enough to win." he said stunned before his expression turned to a small grin.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

In the world of the Elemental Nation's one Tsunade Senju sighed in annoyance, "Of course that brat would manage to do something like that." she said as she looked to Tenten, "Are you sure he has indeed lost his memories of his life here since… the incident, and please don't lie." she told the young woman.

Tenten nodded her head, "Yes ma'am. It is is as you predicted, the medication that they slipped him has wiped his memory completely. He didn't even recognize me before I gave him a lesson on what a Shinobi is capable of before he… groped me." she said with a blush. It was true, he had accidently groped her butt when he had trapped her against him.

"I am sure it was a accident, that brat doesn't do things on purpose." Tsunade said.

Tenten nodded her head, "I know which is why I ignored it." she said.

Tsunade nodded her head, "So tell me, what are the people of this Earthland like? What are their abilities, things we can use to our advantage in case we have to go to war against them, though I doubt that is going to happen." she stated with a huff as she opened her drawer to pull out a bottle of Myoboku Sake Naruto had gotten her a year ago. She was supposed to retire and hand him the hat before shit went down, and she wouldn't retire until her idiot of a grandson, adopted or not, came back.

Tenten sighed as she sat down and grabbed a glass and presented it to the woman, "Well for one they all rely solely on their Spiritual Energy to use their power's unlike us. Some use pure Physical, and then there are those who have abilities that use the mind like a Yamanaka does. There are of course other abilities I have seen that I can't exactly explain as I just can't comprehend them." she said before she shivered. That old bat that spun her was crazy.

Tsunade poured her a glass of the booze before she sighed, "It's fine Tenten. It was expected that they have access to power's we would only dream of having." she said, "So what about Naruto, what is he capable of now that he has no memories of his home?" she asked.

Tenten gulped down her drink before she pulled out a scroll, "I managed to sneak into a council meeting and steal what is known as a Visionary Lacrima." she said before unsealing the Lacrima, "It is activated by sending some chakra into it. It stores what could potentially be a infinite well of data, but what this one holds is a battle Naruto took place in almost a couple months prior to me locating him. There are several others that the people of the town he resides in that I have given to the council as witnesses, but this one is the one I wanted you to see." she said.

"So is he weaker or stronger with his power's sealed off from what she did to him?" she asked curiously.

Tenten gained a haggard look before looking at the woman, "Lady Tsunade, to be honest I think he is far more powerful then he was when he last fought Sasuke. He was able to literally change the landscape in the span of a second with no use of hand-signs for a jutsu. I didn't even sense him using his chakra for what feats he did." she said honestly.

Tsunade gave a chuckle at that, "Well that doesn't surprise me." she said before she pushed some chakra into the Lacrima, "Let's just see how much powerful he's gotten since he left." However before it can begin Tsunade stops it from playing, "Ok, I hate to do this but tell me, what is this particular one about?" she asked. She hated herself for doing that right now.

Tenten gulped rather audibly, "Well from what I gathered, there are these organizations called 'Guilds' which allow their warriors to gather en masse to take jobs much like we do, but in smaller numbers and and are led by what is known as a Guild Master which is basically their Kage." she said, "This memory was of a job Naruto took to take out what apparently was a demonic cult worshipping guild that worked illegally and kidnapped citizens of towns to perform sacrifices with. Having taken the job Naruto actually fought against the entire guild on his own to save several citizens." she said, "But it would be better understood why I am giving you this one rather then the one from his fight last week." she said. Tsunade nodded her head and once more activated the Lacrima.

_It had been several hours since he had arrived and freed the captives from these sick murdering bastards that called themselves wizards. Currently he had just released a member of the council that ran messages to the king and watched as he ran before letting out a young woman. One of the Dark Guild member's pointed to the messenger angrily, "Don't let that one escape he could prove to be our downfall." he cried out, "Make sure he dies, and bring me his head for Zeref-sama." he called out getting roars of agreement._

_However he was shocked when Naruto lashed his hand out and created a powerful shockwave that blasted the men away while blowing several meters of forest down. The dark wizard looked up and saw Naruto with his back turned to him where he saw his large white coat billowing in the powerful breeze, the Fairy Tail emblem blazing brightly in its stitchings. _

Tsunade gasped in shock, "Was that a Futon technique?" she asked not comprehending what she just saw.

Tenten shook her head and took the Lacrima away from her and rewinded it a bit to show the moment Naruto lashed out, "I don't know what he's doing, but look at where his fist is just as he lashed out." she said pointing to his hand.

Tsunade gasped, "A crack!" she said in shock, "Are you saying Naruto now has a ability that allows him to actually bend reality enough he can crack the fucking air?" she asked Tenten.

Tenten shrugged, "I don't know lady Tsunade, but I think you should finish this memory." she said as she handed it back and returned it to where she was originally.

_Naruto turned around to face the man and spoke while he ignored the shock and awed looks he was getting from all the bystander's around him, "Gurararara, you dark wizards sure are a bunch of weak willed cowards if you are going after somebody like him." Naruto stated, "But if you want to try and take somebody's head, THEN TRY AND CLAIM MINE!" he called out as he lashed out with the hand that held his Bisento in it releasing another blast that knocked down more trees and even several houses._

Tsunade blinked, "Since when did he wield a polearm?" she asked in confusion as she paused the video.

Tenten shrugged, "It must have been something he picked up while their milady." she said.

With that they continued, _The dark wizards surrounding him were sent flying as the shockwave reached them in a instant and screamed as they flew away. The leader of a group of dark wizards growled in anger, "Go after the Earthshaker first. Once we take him down we can have a sacrifice for Zeref-sama and rip the location of the Will of the Earth while we're at it. We will become the most devoted for Zeref-sama!" he called out._

_Naruto couldn't help but grin when he heard this, "Well then, bring it." he said confidently. Stomping on the ground he raised himself up and looked at his competition. Several hundred Dark Cultists to fight, ok that's cool. Shattering the spire he stood on he landed in front of his enemies as they charged him, they thought they could take him down if they all charged him at the same time. Well, time to show them he wasn't as weak as they thought him to be. Sending his magic through the bisento the blade glowed white and Naruto growled as he swung it powerfully, unleashing his quakes upon them as he threw dozens of men away from him._

"W-What was that?" Tsunade asked in shock, "How'd he do that?" what was going on, what was this power?

_Suddenly several wizard with swords jumped at him, only to be batted away when Naruto used one arm that held his bisento to swat them away like flies before he swung his polearm again unleashing another blast. Several magic users suddenly brought out guns and begun to shoot powerful blasts of magic at him, but Naruto wasn't shocked nor was he scared when the people he saved called for him to move. Instead he gathered his magic in the form of a white quake bubble and thrust it forward with a loud _"_**FWAUCK" **__where it collided with the bursts of magical energy and moved around him leaving him unharmed. _

"_Naruto-san, please don't push yourself to save us, you could get hurt." a little girl cried out._

_Naruto growled, "If you need someone to protect you, then let me lend you all of my strength!" he called out loudly._

"_N-Naruto-san." the little girl stuttered with tears in her eyes._

_One of the dark guild member's pointed to Naruto, "Take out the Earthshaker now." he ordered to the lower member's._

_Naruto growled as he stomped once more on the ground and created a long winding tunnel to the nearest outpost for the Royal Army, "Get going, I'll hold them off. This hole is a tunnel that'll lead you to the outpost a few miles away. Tell them to not wait for me." he said seriously. Hearing this the rescued civilians nodded in gratitude and ran into the tunnel before Naruto closed it up and allowed them to escape. _

_The cultist leader growled in anger as one of his subordinates came up to him and told him the news, "Sir, do we take down the civilians while they are in the tunnel still?" the man asked._

"_Wait!" he ordered stopping the man, "The Earthshaker is on his own right now, attack him and take him out." he ordered where the wizards all charged at Naruto._

"_You fools never learn do you." he said with a grin as he stabbed his polearm into the ground and brought his hands to his shoulder and mid-back where he curled his fingers in a bit and grasped onto the air, _"_**Whirlwind Quake" **__he announced as he pulled his arms to the opposing position which caused a series of cracks to appear around him before throwing the dark wizard's away with powerful shockwaves while destroying the ground around him._

_Sliding back a bit from the force of the blasts the cultist looked at Naruto in shock, "The Earthshaker is a absolute monster, is he invincible or something?" the man asked himself in shock._

_Naruto gasped for breath, "Yeah it's been awhile since I used that one alright. I need to get back into shape or something, that was a drainer to the reserves." he said to himself with a chuckle as he stood up taller. "Let's finish this, punks." he called out._

With that the Lacrima shut off and Tsunade sat back in her chair with wide eyes. After sitting for close to ten minutes in silence she spoke, "How much more powerful would you say he's gotten since he left Tenten?" she asked her seriously.

Tenten gulped, "I honestly can't say milady. But, if I had to guess I would say that he is easily three times more powerful." she said.

Tsunade sighed, "We can't let this knowledge get out." she said and the young woman nodded, "What was just shown between us remains a secret of S-Class level security clearance." she said as she sealed away the Lacrima and took the offered scroll of Visionary Lacrima's from Tenten, "Until Naruto returns and news of his abilities get out on their own, these will remain locked away in my personal safe." she said as Tenten nodded.

"I understand milady." Tenten said.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "So tell me, even though you are just a clone, what is the real you up to?" she asked.

Tenten shrugged, "From what I can gather, the original is watching Naruto right now from a distance to record some of his newfound abilities so we can at least try to combat them if we need to." she said.

Tsunade nodded, "Tell me about these abilities. Besides the one that can crack the air and blast away anything while leaving him unscathed, we know nothing about them." she said.

Tenten nodded, "Well, from the clone memories I got from the original a few minutes ago, he holds the ancient ability called Dragon Slayer Magic which can be obtained one of two ways in that world. One being the actual dragons themselves or something called a Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is made from the remains of a dragon stuffed into a Lacrima about the size of a small pebble that one puts inside of them and connects it to their powers. Naruto has the ability to use Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and merely has to wave his arms to use some of his techniques. I think that those blast technique he used in that memory we just watched are tied to them in some fashion." she said.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "If that is true then we need to prepare more than ever before. I don't know what will happen when you all meet up again, but even I can tell it won't be pretty." she said before looking the bun haired woman in the eye, "Send word to the others that Naruto's location has been found." she ordered.

Tenten gulped, "Even those two?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Even those two. I'm sure that rascal son of his will want to see his father while his wife would want to speak with him." she said.

"Even after she cheated on him with Kiba?" she asked.

Tsunade snorted, "I don't see how she could do that, especially since she has been in love with the brat since they were just kids." she sighed.

Tenten sighed, "I don't know either milady, but even you know that Boruto wants to kill him for leaving." she said, "I don't think it's a good idea to bring him or Hinata along to retrieve Naruto." she stated.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "And even Boruto should remember that even without any type of enhancement be it from Senjutsu Chakra or even the fox he is still far outclassed by his father in all aspects of the Shinobi Arts, that weird eye of his be damned." she said with a chuckle at the end.

Tenten nodded, "I understand milady, I'll go get them." she said before walking out of the office.

Tsunade sighed as she stood up and walked to the window overlooking the village, "Oh Naruto, if you could only see the chaos you leaving has brought upon us." she sighed upsetly.

* * *

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the eccentric musician yelled out horribly. Lucy had to cover her ears as the eardrum-splitting note echoed throughout the entire hall and she swore she felt it reverberate through her torso.

She was barely able to open one eye against the horrendous sound and yelled, "I-it's so loud! And so bad!" she screamed in pain.

"Juvia actually finds this music quite intriguing... it reminds me of Gajeel-san playing his music." Juvia quietly mentioned as her body shook and jiggled as she switched between physical and liquid against the sound waves. She nodded, "Yes... Gajeel-kun liked to blast this kind of music back when we were in Phantom Lord. Juvia is accustomed to these sick chords." she said nodding her head.

"There is something wrong with your tastes in music!" Lucy said. Juvia only shrugged her shoulders. The prolonged note finally ended and Lucy removed her hands from her ears to see the strange man in white body paint and leather clothes run a hand through his long hair.

He opened his eyes again and let his long tongue hang from his mouth before shrieking in excitement "WELL?! WHAT'D YOU LADIES THINK?! I'M PRETTY ROCKIN, AIN'T I! BE HONEST!" he yelled out.

"Be honest?" Lucy droned as she tried to get the ringing sound out of her eardrums. She looked at him with more than repulsion disgust "You are way too loud. And way too gross." Lucy said honestly.

"Juvia has to agree." The blue-haired woman nodded, "However she did enjoy the music." she told the man.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! SCATHING! YOU GIRLS GOT CLAWS!" he said as he gave an over dramatic yell and bent back as if he were in pain before shooting back up on his knees and letting his tongue hang out, "I LOVE IT! YOU GIRLS ARE RAW AND TELL IT LIKE IT IS! AND I GOTTA APPRECIATE THE FANS WHO CAN TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled out.

Lucy's shoulders slumped and her eyes wandered to the side, "How do I keep getting stuck with the weirdos? Is it a condition I somehow contracted? Do I have a magnet or a sign that says "HERE BE WEIRDO'S" or something?" she asked herself.

Juvia stepped forward with a baleful glance, "Raw or not-" the blue haired woman said.

Lucy shivered "Please don't agree with him like that!" she asked the water mage.

Juvia ignored her and continued speaking to the rocker "-if you plan to impede our efforts to leave this place then Juvia will have to defeat you." Juvia said.

"WOOAHHHHH! FEISTY!" Vidaldus motioned for the girl to try and hit him, "FIRST HIT IS FREE LADIES! COME AND-BLURPARGH!" Vidaldus yelled before he himself suddenly was trapped by liquid and drowning inside a concentrated bubble of water. Vidaldus struggled and thrashed around in the bubble of water for some traction to escape but found none. Juvia lowered her hand after capturing the strange rocker in her Water Lock and spoke in a quiet voice "No one can escape my prison once they are fully captured. Except Naruto-sama but..." A pink hue covered her cheeks and she gently placed her hand on her cheek in fond memory of him. "No one is as fabulous as Naruto-sama." she said.

"Way to go Juvia!" Lucy cheered with joy that they had stopped the freaky man without any strenuous effort. And the best part was he couldn't talk in there either! She gave the girl a big thumbs-up and praised her more, "You're the best partner ever!" she said in excitement.

Juvia looked aside in disappointment, "Juvia wishes it was anyone other than you praising her right now." she said honestly causing her to start sulking at her words that pierced her chest.

Before Lucy could comment about the ex-Phantom Mage's reluctance to address or even converse with her, they heard a strange whirring occur in the liquid prison. They looked over to see the rocker spinning his head around as his long flowing black locks followed behind at a slower pace. They thought he was just trying one last time to escape before they noticed the water inside the magic prison start to follow the path of his hair. The rim of the water prison slowly started to enclose to the center more and more as his hair became shinier with each and every spin of his head.

He whipped his hair around one last time and absorbed the rest of the Water Lock like it was nothing. His hair had a sheen of water over it for a moment before it returned to normal and cascaded down his back. He ran his hand through it once before giving a prideful grin and wink to the two of them "THANKS BABY! I COULD ALWAYS USE A LITTLE WASH TO MAKE SURE THESE LOCKS ARE AS SHINY AS EVER! JUST FOR THAT I'LL LET YA BE MY NEW GROUPIE!" he yelled out in that oh so annoying voice of his.

"No thank you." Juvia responded flatly as her hand morphed into liquid and she waved it in front of her and released a sharp blade of water **"Water Slicer**" she called out.

The blades of water went flying at the Trinity Raven member and he smirked and yelled triumphantly as he waved his hair and absorbed the blades of water easily. He smiled again and mocked the Water Mage for her efforts "WHAT'D I TELL YA BABY! WATER AIN'T GONNA WORK ON ME! JUST GONNA MAKE MY HAIR SILKIER AND SHINIER!" he roared.

"Just testing something." The water woman answered as her hand morphed into a liquid state and started getting longer. She lifted her arm up and created a whip that obliterated the columns and ceiling above the dark mage **"Water Cane" **she yelled out.

If her water abilities weren't going to do anything against him, then let's see how he fairs against rock. "THAT'S WHAT I CALL ROCKIN!" he screamed as he whipped his head around and his hair traveled with such ferocity that it shattered through the stone and rock like it was made from tinfoil. The ruble fell around him harmlessly and he stuck his tongue out and let it wiggle, "GOTTA BE QUICKER THAN THAT, BABY!" he yelled out to them.

Juvia furrowed her eyes in irritation, "This is becoming tiresome." Juvia groaned in annoyance.

"Then let me try!" Lucy offered as she stepped up to her side and pulled out a golden key to show her "If this guy can negate your attacks, let's see how he handles mine." Lucy said as she held the shiny key out, there was a resounding click through the air, and she called out, **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus**" she said as she called upon the spirit.

A golden light appeared in the form of a humanoid man before it disappeared and it revealed a massive cow man carrying a golden ax. He exclaimed, "Mooooooooo, I'm here to protect Lucy-san and her friend's sexy bodies!" he declared.

Juvia blinked in surprise at seeing the same cow that reduced her to a puddle a few weeks earlier, "That's quite strange." she said.

Lucy groaned, "It's a double-edged sword using him." she said, but Lucy immediately perked up and motioned towards the annoying assassin "Taurus, show this guy who he's messing with!" she ordered the spirit.

"Moooooooo! You got it Lucy-san!" Taurus rushed forward and swung his ax out at Vidaldus as the rocker panicked and jumped back to avoid getting hit. Taurus reared his weapon back and grinned, "You aren't getting away from me that easily!" Taurus declared.

"WOOOOAH!" The Trinity Raven member gasped in surprise as the massive ax swung around him in an attempt to slash him. He stuck out his tongue, "YOU'RE CRAZY MAN! I BET YOU'D MAKE SOME AWESOME FURNITURE WITH ALL THAT LEATHER!" he yelled loudly.

A vein started to pulse in anger on Taurus' head and he yelled furiously, "MOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU WALK AWAY FOR THAT ONE, ASSHOLE!" he yelled at him.

Juvia watched in slight amazement at the strange hulking figure that attacked their enemy with such ferocity. She spoke lightly while watching the fight, "Your friend is surprisingly monstrous." she said.

Lucy gave a small, solemn nod as she tried not to smirk "At least it's working to stop that guy." she said.

"HEY! HOW'S THIS FAIR?! THREE ON ONE IS JUST TOO MUCH!" The panic and worry in his voice was very obvious now before it was suddenly replaced by a very cocky assurance. "GUESS I'M JUST GONNA NEED A LITTLE SLAVE OF MY OWN!" he yelled out. Before they could do anything else, Vidaldus started strumming his guitar with a wild flick of his hair before finally landing on the last note, "YEEEEAAAAHHHH! **ROCK OF SUCCUBUS**!" he yelled out. The note was so loud and powerful that it echoed through every brick and rock down the hallway. Lucy had to cover her ears because she thought she'd go deaf otherwise. The music finally died down and she lowered her hands to see that nothing had happened or occurred after he had yelled.

Taurus was looking around in confusion as Lucy asked, "Huh? Did-did he do something? I can't see. Juvia, did you see something?" she asked her partner.

"..." she didn't get a reply.

Lucy looked over and saw Juvia with her head hung down enough to shadow her eyes from view. In fact, her entire outfit had changed from what she was wearing just a moment ago. What had once been a coat that covered her body almost entirely had become an outfit revealing her midriff and cleavage for all to see. Lucy blinked in bewilderment and asked, "Juvia-" she said in confusion.

"Hehe!" Juvia giggled menacingly before sprinting forward and letting her arms turn into streams of water. Taurus heard the rushing footsteps behind him and looked back just in time to get dual-whipped across his chest, "**WATER CANE**" the blue haired woman yelled out.

"A-AGHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Taurus!" Lucy screamed in worry to the brash but very powerful spirit. The Celestial Spirit's body glowed yellow and disappeared in a cloud of light before he even hit the ground.

Lucy stared in horror after watching her spirit return through his gate to heal before looking past the light and at her partner. Her posture was more relaxed, her hair was unraveled and wavy, and her skin was paler than it was before. Juvia stood in front of Vidaldus like some sick mirror image and cackled, "HAHAHAHA! WHAT'S UP YOU SLUT! JUVIA LOCKSER, THE NUMBER ONE BITCH OF THE GREAT VIDALDUS TAKA, HAS COME TO SPILL SOME BLOOD! HAHAHA!" he laughed in glee.

Lucy shivered in fright seeing the girl change so drastically in the blink of an eye and shook her head.

Her confusion suddenly turned to anger as she looked over and glared at the man that just laughed and played his guitar, "This is your fault, you sicko! What did you do to her?!"

"IT'S MY ROCK OF SUCCUBUS!" Vidaldus answered before whipping his hair around wildly, "I PLAY A LITTLE SONG AND I CAN FORCE ANY LADY OF MY CHOICE TO BE MY NEW CONCUBINE! AND SEEING AS THAT WATER GIRL LOOKED SO INNOCENT AND LONGING, I JUST HAD TO HAVE HER BE MINE! SO I DID!" He smiled and turned to his new groupie to look her over objectively, lingering on her curves and body figure before matching the creepy grin on her face with his own, "AND WE ARE GONNA ROCK THIS WORLD!"

Lucy shook with unrestrained anger for the psychopath that had manipulated her teammate and growled out, "You're a freak. And the worst kind of scum in the world!" she yelled at the assassin.

"WOAH BABY, HOLD ON! DON'T GET ME ALL HOT IN THE CROTCH WITH YOUR WORDS! I HAVE A GIRL OF MY OWN NOW, YOU KNOW!" he said. He gave her a evil smirk before turning his back on her and playing his guitar, "AND SHE IS A JEALOUS LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled.

Juvia cackled and sprinted forward at Lucy who couldn't back away in time before the possessed Water Mage got within a foot of her. Lucy could only gasp before Juvia laughed and struck her stomach with a whip of water. Lucy doubled over and cried in pain, "AHHHHHH!" she yelled in pain.

"HOHOHO HAHAHA!" Juvia's chortle barely drowned out Lucy's scream before the succubus continued. "THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP SCREAMING BABY!" she yelled. She swung her arm down again and struck Lucy's arms and legs until parts of them went red "THE BOSS GETS HIS MUSING FROM THE SCREAMS OF LITTLE WHINERS LIKE YOU!" she yelled out.

Lucy could barely move as a stinging sensation went up her arms and legs from the whipping. She felt tears start filling in the corners of her eyes as the blue-haired woman continued to laugh and strike her. Lucy desperately covered herself to avoid more injury before making a move and reaching for her keys- "NOPE NOT HAPPENING SWEETHEART!" Juvia yelled as she slammed her foot into the blonde's stomach and sent her sliding across the floor. Lucy gasped in pain and tried to catch her breath. Her vision tunneled a bit and she saw her keys had slipped off her belt and laid on the ground a foot behind her enslaved attacker. The Celestial Mage tried to lift herself up but was immediately slapped across the face by the possessed girl "CAN'T LET YOU GO UNTIL THE BOSS HAS HIS INSPIRATION!" she yelled in Lucy's face grinning all the while at her immense pain.

Lucy struggled on the ground and tried to steady herself up to her knees. She gasped for air, feeling like her lungs were still on fire, and mumbled under her breath, "J-Juvia, y-you have to fight this guy's control. You can't-" she started to say, but Juvia interrupted her, "CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she roared. The Water girl slammed her water whip down on Lucy's back and made her topple to the ground. Lucy kept her scream muffled through her teeth, knowing that if she let it out it would just stir the psycho on to force Juvia to attack her more.

Lucy writhed on the ground and tried to look up, "Please Juvia. I-I know you aren't doing this of your own w-will, b-but please try-" she begged her partner.

"YOU CAN KEEP TRYING BUT IT'LL AMOUNT TO TOTAL SHIT IN THE END!" Vidaldus said as he danced mockingly a few feet behind them while he laughed. "I'M IN HER HEAD! MAKING HER DANCE AND SUCCUMB TO HER MOST SALACIOUS AND DARKEST THOUGHTS! SHE'S A BAD GIRL! AND SHE LIKES DOING BAD THINGS! RIGHT BABY!" he roared excitedly.

"RIGHT!" Juvia responded eagerly as she reached down and grabbed Lucy by the top of her hair, eliciting a yelp of pain as Lucy was forced onto her knees by the harsh pull on her hair.

The blond moaned in pain before looking up at the girl that kept a hold on her. She gave a small shake of her head, "N-no. I don't know a lot about you Juvia, but I know you aren't a cruel person. Y-you wouldn't do this just for fun." Lucy carefully reached up and held the hand that grabbed her hair but merely gave a comforting squeeze. "He's making you do this Juvia. You tried to help us. You came here to help us save Erza because you knew it was right. And I know it's just this guy making you do these things." she said. Lucy squeezed the hand holding her hair and felt her voice hitch, "I'm...I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save you from this, Juvia. I'm so sorry." she told the blue haired woman.

"PFFT!" Vidaldus scoffed and ridiculed the blonde for her words and pointed at the back of his wench "IF YOU'RE TRYIN' TO APPEAL TO HER 'Humanity', THEN YOU OUGHTA KNOW I DROWNED THAT SHIT WAY DOWN IN HER SUBCONSCIOUSNESS! SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS, WHEN SHE WANTS, TO WHOEVER AND WHATEVER SHE WANTS NOW! RIGHT BABY?!" he yelled out.

Vidaldus waited for an answer but didn't get one as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lucy looked up at the girl that held her captive and was startled to see that despite the vicious grin on her face, there were tears filling Juvia's eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Lucy looked up in defeat, knowing she couldn't do anything to help her new friend like this and felt tears fill her eyes as well, "I'm sorry Juvia." she said looking down.

Vidaldus clicked his tongue in annoyance before laughing, "WHATEVER! LET'S GET BACK TO THE SHOW! JUVIA BABY, BEAT THAT BITCH UNTIL-" but then-

***Bang* **"-AHH!" The Trinity Raven member stumbled forward and yelled in pain as a horrible sting and burning sensation ran through his shoulder. His right arm went lax and he looked down to see a bloody exit wound form on his shirt. He looked in complete bewilderment at the injury and stuttered, "W-what the-" he said in bewilderment.

"Well hot damn. I guess I got hit harder than I thought I did." a familiar voice said catching their attention.

They looked back to see the block-shaped man in the snappy suit with his revolver out and a smoking barrel. His clothes were disheveled, he had dry blood down his chin, and his glasses were missing from his face as he spun the gun over his finger, "I usually hit my targets way better than that when I try." Wally said.

Vidaldus turned around while clutching the wound on his shoulder and muttered weakly, "Y-you! You're one of Jellal-sama's dogs! W-what are you doing?! AREN'T YOU WORKING WITH JELLAL TOWARDS THE SAME GOAL?!" he yelled at the block man.

Wally gave a conflicted expression before holstering his gun and tipping his hat to the rocker "I'm not quite sure what Jellal is aiming for anymore. And I'm not sure we're aiming for the same thing. But I do know one thing..." he said as he glared at the sadistic rocker with pure disdain "I, as a humble and respectful guy, can't stand idly by and watch a creep enslave one girl to beat her friend. Just ain't our style." he told him.

"**Multi-grab**" another familiar voice called out. Suddenly both Vidaldus and Juvia were captured by two Nekōsoku Tubes that restricted their moves. Juvia couldn't escape with her Water Body and Vidaldus couldn't channel his magic to his hair to protect himself. Panic started to fill his eyes as he looked over and saw the young cat-girl walk out from behind a pillar to stand by Wally's side.

The Trinity Raven member realized he was in a bind as Wally asked "Now...what should we do with you?" with a small smirk on his face.

"I know what to do." Lucy said as she stood. Vidaldus shivered and turned around to see Lucy force herself up to her feet and grab her keys. He sweated in fear and tried to free himself but felt the rubber tube around him tighten until he couldn't move. Lucy carefully picked up her Golden Keys, ignoring the pain in her limbs, and held out one key, **"Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer"** she called out.

Another bright light filled their eyes before a tanned man in a buttoned shirt with crab legs on his back and a crab hairstyle appeared. A pair of scissors spun in the air before he grabbed them and spoke in a silky voice, "What can I be doing for you today Lucy, shrimp?" he asked his master and what he considered friend.

"Cancer, I need you to cut the strings of his guitar." Lucy said and then met Vidaldus' frightful eyes with a rather stoic gaze. The blonde smirked and shrugged her shoulders "And give him a nice shave too while you're at it. He needs one." she said pointing to the man's hair.

"N-no, not my do! NOT MY-" the assassin cried out.

"Got it, shrimp." Cancer said and got to work.

***Sching*Sching* **

The strings on the guitars gave one last dying tone before they were cut in half. The Trinity Raven member didn't even get a chance to scream before all of his luscious hair was cut and removed from his head in an instant after. He stood there with his jaw agape as his newly bald head shined in the light. Lucy pointed to the girl beside her, "Cancer, can you cut her loose please." she told the spirit.

"You got it. shrimp" he responded.

The Celestial Spirit dashed forward and cut the magical restraining tubes to shreds before they fell to the ground. The moment they fell, Lucy could clearly see that Juvia's clothes and skin color had returned to normal. The Water Mage blinked in surprise and looked down at her hands before looking up at Lucy. The Fairy newbie gave her a quick nod, "I thought you'd like to do the honors." she told the blue haired girl.

Juvia immediately turned around and sent a spiteful glare at the man that had controlled her like a puppet. Vidaldus cowered under the girl's angered gaze and couldn't retreat back as the tube tightened around him dangerously causing him to grunt in pain. The ex-Phantom wizard stood up and slowly stalked her way towards him as he pleaded, "C'mon baby, d-don't look at me like that. W-we had fun, right? It must've felt so liberating to be bad like that, right? You can't say you didn't-" he begged her, but she wouldn't give him the luxury of winning her over... not this time.

"Shut. Up." she growled Juvia's hands liquified.

"Uh oh." he said.

**"WATER SLICER" **Juvia called out. Several new blades of water went flying at the loud assassin and sliced the tube and his chest up rapidly. He let out a quick scream of pain before passing out and falling harshly on his back. The remaining people looked at the assassin with contempt before letting him rot there on the ground.

"Ah!" Cancer returned through his gate and Lucy fell to her knees as the pain she had ignored had come rushing back.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia exclaimed as she quickly came running to her side and kneeled down to check on her. She looked her over in worry that she had been grievously injured. "A-are you okay? Did Juvia break anything? Can you still move?" she asked the blond.

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay." Lucy said as she tried to give a confident smile but to no avail as she flinched from the aching in her lungs. She took a moment to breathe slowly and regain the feeling in her chest after the beating she had taken.

Juvia was horrified at the injuries she had made and the pain she had caused the blonde spirit user. Even if she wasn't in control of her actions-even if she was screaming in the back of her head to stop-this was her doing. She was responsible for Lucy's suffering right now. She lowered her head in shame and apologized, "L-Lucy-San, Juvia is sorry." Juvia said quietly.

Lucy looked up at her, "Juvia, it's okay. This wasn't your fault." Lucy told her.

"But Juvia still did this. She hurt you and laughed over your cries of pain." Juvia's shoulders slumped and her voice became quiet. "This is the same thing that happened during the Guild War. Juvia thought she...she thought she had moved past this. She didn't want to hurt people anymore for no reason. She didn't want to be a part of so much pain like that ever again. J-Juvia thought if she could help her-prove herself to all of you-then maybe you would let her join your guild. But...but that was just foolish. It was a stupid dream Juvia is forcing on all of you. She was-" she started to cry.

"Juvia." The blue-haired woman looked up from her depression and saw a sweet and kind smile on Lucy's face, "You are our friend. And I forgive you for everything that happened in the war." She tilted her head and grinned, "I know you'll have a lot of fun at Fairy Tail. So smile. Please." she asked the woman.

Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat as tears filled her eyes. Her shoulders shook and her breathing started to shudder before she gave a small nod. She lowered her head in gratitude and mumbled out between her sobs, "T-thank you." she said quietly.

Lucy smiled and nodded before she heard footsteps over the sound of Juvia's hiccuping. She looked up to see Erza's friends walking down the hallway. She perked up and yelled to them, "H-hey wait! Don't go, please!" she exclaimed.

Wally and Millianna stopped and looked between each other before turning back to them, "What is it?" Wally asked her.

"Thank you for helping us. But why?" she asked him.

Wally turned away from them, "I already said. I can't just watch two ladies hurt each other like that. It's just not my way." he said tipping his hat at her.

Millianna seemed a lot more reserved and muttered quietly "I hurt you guys because I thought I was helping my friends by doing so. I guess...I guess that isn't true anymore." she said quietly before Wally patted her shoulder and the two friends turned back and walked further down the hallway.

Juvia called out, "Where are you going?" she asked them.

"To get a boat. Get off this island. Or just wait for the light to shine down and make everything go black. We don't know yet." he said shrugging.

Juvia and Lucy looked between each other and the blonde thought intensely before asking, "Can you help me up?" she asked.

Juvia nodded, "What do you want to do?" Juvia responded.

"We can trust Gray to help Natsu. And Naruto will definitely win against that ninja chick. Erza is handling Jellal. So I guess...we need to help her friends." Lucy said. Juvia just nodded her head and they started to make their ways to their objective.

**Phoenixlord42: Well that was a very interesting story I never did like that rocker fucker really.**

**Adventreader221: Same, and he was a dick for what he did to Juvia and Lucy before Wally and Millianna came and lent a hand.**

**Phoenixlord42: I agree but I would have shot the head. So feeling better?**

**Adventreader221: A little bit, but I still feel like shit, must be cuz of the booze I drank last night.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Hands Adventreader221 a water bottle.* Here drink this, you must rehydrate.**

**Adventreader221: *Takes the offered water and guzzles it* Ahh, thanks bro. Well guys Like and Review and we will see you next time. Gurararara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adventreader221: Well, that was interesting, I wonder what Boruto has against Naruto? I mean if I was him I would be hating Hinata for sleeping with Kiba who is like an Uncle to the kid.**

**Phoenixlord42: Ah but you have to remember Boruto is a brat and nothing like Naruto was as a child really. So Boruto is a selfish brat.**

**Adventreader221: So what you mean to say is that Boru-ho is a spoilt little baby-back-bitch with daddy issues and whines like a newborn baby when he don't get his way since he has those daddy issues?**

**Phoenixlord42: Exactly.**

**Adventreader221: Cool, glad we are on the same page as each other when it comes to Boru-ho.**

**Phoenixlord42:I agree hell that brat wants daddy's attention all the time but his father is busy and he does not care at all. Naruto had no parents and yet he grew up and learned. Boru-ho is just ungrateful he has his parents and has learned NOTHING!**

**Adventreader221: I know right. I mean when Naruto was first instituted as the Hokage, Boruto was glad for his father until he was constantly dragged to work because of bullshit reasons (Like the council) who can't get off their own asses and do it themselves. When Hinata explained this, he said that maybe it was a good thing his father was a orphan. Personally if I was Hinata, when Boru-ho said something like that-I would have doubled up a fist and decked the little bitch.**

**Phoenixlord42:I am with you on that. But I would have done a little worse than that really.**

**Adventreader221: Like what, kick him in the nut's?**

**Phoenixlord42: Bent his sorry fucking ass over my knee and spanked the brat with fire chakra or lightning chakra coating my hand.**

**Adventreader221: Hell, why not both. The stinging from the electricity would numb his ass, and the fire would make it impossible for him to sit on his ass while he learnt not to bad mouth such a excellent person.**

**Phoenixlord42: Ooh, that sounds like hell. I think I like it. Now while we talk about this, you guys and ladies enjoy the story.**

**Adventreader221: Hey that's my Schtick!**

**Phoenixlord42: You snooze you lose.**

**Adventreader221: Fine ENJOY YOUR FUCKING CHAPTER!**

Naruto gave a huff as he raced up the seemingly endless stairwell. How long was it going to take to get to the top of this bitch? Hell, how long had he been running? As he went to take another step towards the top he heard a voice calling for him which made him turn around in surprise, "Kurama, your here?" he asked in happiness. Yay no more stairs.

Kurama nodded his head, "Well yeah, why else would I not have come?" he asked the human.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Ok two things. First how is everyone else. Second can you give me a Fast Speed lift up to the top of the tower?" he asked as he knocked the wall out with a powerful punch.

Kurama shrugged, "Last I checked everyone was fine before I came looking for you. And yes I can in fact give you a lift up to the top of the tower." he said as he flew up and grasped Naruto before he flew out and up to the top f the tower.

* * *

Erza looked around the hallway Shō had been leading her through to ambush Jellal. This passageway was much less refined and well decorated as the hallways she had been running through before. This was simply a long hallway made entirely of stone with old torches and lanterns lighting the pathway. She knew this section was different than the others because this was like a remnant of the older version of the Tower. She remembered carrying buckets of mud and rock in line with dozens of other slaves down pathways like this years ago when she was just a little girl.

"Just a little further... We're almost there I'm sure of it." Shō stated as he lead the redhead through the halls. She trusted Shō... She didn't want to leave him alone anymore.

He knew he must be in pain but despite the confusion he still wanted to help her. She still loved him, and she was sure he loved her too. But she couldn't do this... Erza spoke up, "Shō, what are you doing?" she asked the dark skinned man.

The dark-skinned man spoke over his shoulder "I'm leading you through the catacombs. I don't know why these are here but they cover the entire structure of the Tower of Heaven. We could effectively reach any spot in the Tower without fail-" the man started to explain but was interrupted by Erza.

"Shō stop." Erza said. The Fairy Mage and her younger brother figure stopped in the dark hallway with a tense silence. Shō didn't turn around as Erza spoke up, "Shō, we've passed by several connecting pathways already. If we wanted to go to the top we would have traveled up somewhere but all we've been doing is going down. I followed because I thought you wanted to tell me something but you haven't said a word. This place might have changed over the years... but I know...you're leading me to the beach, aren't you?" she said as her eyes narrowed with concern and she asked, "What are you doing?" she asked the man.

Shō kept his back to her before turning around and looking at her with as firm a look as he could "I'm leading you to the beach so you can take a boat... to protect you... from Jellal..." the man said. Erza showed no reaction, probably having already guessed that so he lowered his eyes to the floor "I want you to get on one of the boats and leave this hellhole once and for all." he urged the redhead with a begging look in his eyes.

Erza shook her head, "Shō I can't do that... Gray, Lucy, Naruto and the others are all still in here... And I'm not abandoning them. And we need to stop Jellal as well-" she started to say be this time he stopped her.

"I'll stop him..." Shō's voice went rigid as he gripped his fist so tightly his arm started to shake while his palms bled. He growled through his teeth "I'll kill him if I have to. I'll make him pay for lying to us and keeping us here and-" he continued to growl, but Erza stopped him once again.

"Shō." Erza's voice broke through his mad muttering before she gave him an apologetic look. "Shō, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but fighting Jellal by yourself is suicide... You can't beat him on your own." she told the man. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to face him either but she couldn't focus on that right now. Shō looked conflicted by what Erza had said to him but closed his eyes knowing she was right.

His shoulders trembled before they went slack and he looked up at her sadly "I should have known that he was lying... I should have known you weren't hiding away from us like that but I listened to him... I tried to be strong... I tried to be like you because... because I was just too scared to face this world by myself. I wanted to believe what he said about being able to set everything right once we were done here." he said quietly. He shook his head in self-loathing and spoke in a solemn voice "I wanted to see you again. I wanted us to be happy once more... for us to be a family. But I was living in a dream and I was willing to bring you back to hell...back here...to do it." he started to cry.

Her eyes softened in pity "Shō..." she whispered softly.

"You're new family... Fairy Tail, you said, right?" he asked as he looked up at her before she nodded. "Then go back to them. Don't let them end up like us. Be there for them. I'll try to warn your friends to leave this place before anything happens but I just...I want to make sure at least you can get away." he said honestly.

Erza looked at her friend sadly before she shook her head. He looked at her with slight confusion before she looked at him with a firm stare "Shō, I won't leave this place again. Me leaving here left you, Simon, Wally, and Millianna to stay and suffer here by yourselves. It's because I left that I wasn't able to stop Jellal when I could and get you all back to freedom." she stated. She frowned and shook her head, "I left once before...I'm not leaving here again." she said to him.

Shō looked at her in shock before his eyes started watering with gratitude. He closed them and gulped before he continued, "Er-chan... I-I love you. I want you to be happy. And I know you being here and fighting this battle won't do that. So if I have to..." he then held out his hand and prepared to capture her in a card as a last resort, "I'll force you on that boat myself and make you leave this place." he told the red headed knight.

Erza looked between his outstretched hand and his panicked, confused expression. She frowned and warned him "I need to stop Jellal. And I won't back down from that. So if you are going to stand in my way, I won't hesitate to push you away." she said. Shō tried to keep composed but his arms started to shake. His voice hitched "I don't want you to suffer because of us anymore. I'll sneak up on Jellal, I'll force him to let you go, and if I have to-" he didn't get to finish as as a new voice stopped him from finishing what he had to say.

"You will do what exactly, young man?" a new voice asked him.

Erza and Shō froze before the blond teen turned around and stood by Erza's side away from the silky voice that echoed through the hallway. They heard something clap loudly against the rock ground before a figure finally appeared in the faint light of the torches. The person approaching them at a slow and reserved pace was a beautiful woman with long pink hair and bright red lips. She had beautiful piercing eyes that settled into a small, intrigued stare at the duo she approached. She wore a white kimono with flames and skulls decorating its sides with the sleeves so far down they revealed a generous amount of cleavage.

Her high-platform sandals clicked against the ground and the long katana secured to the nape of her back swayed slightly with her saunter. She stepped up to stand across from them and tilted her head quizzically "You make it sound like you are prepared to fight Jellal-sama by yourself, but how in the world do you think you will be able to handle him alone?" the woman asked the dark skinned teen curiously. Shō was frozen in fear and Erza stepped in front of him protectively as she narrowed her eyes at the strange woman. She acted refined and cordial... but her bloodlust was flowing off her like a river.

The pink-haired woman gave a formal nod to the defensive redhead "You are Titania Erza Scarlet correct? The Queen of the Fairies." she said. A small smile came over her lips, "I have been very eager to meet you face-to-face." she told the scarlet haired woman.

Erza kept her glare and spoke with a heavy tone, "And who are you?" she asked the woman.

"Oh, my apologies. It is rude for someone to approach a stranger like this without giving a name." she said in mock apology. She gave a small bow to them "My name is Ikaruga. I am an assassin of Death's Head Caucus and a member of Trinity Raven." she said as she stood up straight with the same smile on her face. "My associates and I were hired by Jellal-sama to make sure that this evening went off without any mistakes or altercations. Unfortunately, you escaping and the arrival of your guildmates set the clock back ever so slightly. But not far enough that it cannot be salvaged."

Shō gulped loudly facing the strange woman and asked, "How did you find us?" Shō asked the assassin.

"Did you not think it strange that these pathways and systems cover the entire Tower?" Ikaruga looked around, seemingly fascinated by the complex catacombs they were traveling through. "Jellal-sama had these paths built through the walls for some special reason. And he knew you traveled through them regularly. He noticed you leading Titania through this way and sent me down here to make sure you did not escape. I must return her to Jellal-sama's side... and no one is going to stand in my way." she told them.

Erza stepped forward and scowled at the woman as she smiled 'kindly' at her "And just how does Jellal plan to make the Tower function?" Erza asked the woman.

The assassin shrugged her shoulders at the redhead "I am not exactly sure. I was merely told to retrieve and deliver you to his side." the woman answered her.

"Sorry..." Erza said as she pulled two swords out and dashed forwards at high speeds while cutting across the woman. She stopped in a stance with both her swords outstretched in front of her after ambushing the pink-haired woman, "But I can't afford to waste time with someone like you." she said seriously.

"No, I am sorry for the inconvenience. But Jellal-sama did say that I needed to return you to his side." the assassin replied to the redhead swordswoman.

*Crack* Erza's swords and armor cracked and shattered apart into scrap metal in an instant as the damage finally settled in. Erza gasped in pain, clutching her chest and looking down in shock to see the blouse she wore beneath her standard armor. Her armor had been cut, and she didn't even notice until it broke. She heard Shō yell her name in panic and slowly looked over her shoulder at the woman she attacked. Ikaruga slowly peeked over at Erza and smiled deviously, her long sword gripped in her right hand.

She gave a quiet giggle and tilted her head in amusement at the shocked look on the redhead's face, "He also said that you needed to be alive. Not particularly in a perfect state if necessary. Will that be necessary, Titania?" she asked rhetorically.

"You won't have her!" Shō yelled angrily and threw several cards that shot through the air like bullets. Ikaruga merely raised her sword and blocked the cards without looking away from Erza. The young man looked at the assassin in shock that his effort to protect the redhead didn't work before yelling and throwing several more desperate attacks at her.

Ikaruga turned around this time and her arm flashed so quickly she looked like a blur. By the time her counterattack stopped her sword was back at her side before the cards split apart in thin layers that floated to the ground. He stood there in absolute shock and watched as she smiled, "There is nothing in this world that can withstand my Mugetsu-Ryu and Yasha Empty Flash. Before my blade, everything will fall apart. And everyone shall be cut." she told the young man.

Two deep, bloody gashes crossed over Shō's chest and he gasped in pain before coughing up blood and falling over. Erza jumped to her feet and called out "Shō!" worriedly as she switched her clothes out into Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned dozens of swords to float behind her. She yelled ferociously and sent them flying at the kimono-wearing woman in an effort to try and stop her from hurting her friend anymore than she already did. Ikaruga merely scoffed before she pulled out her sword in a silver flash and destroyed all the blades instantly.

Erza sprinted through the raining metal and started swinging her broad swords at the other woman in an attempt to cut her down but could only meet her blade as Ikaruga parried. Their sword slashes were faster than the eye could see before Erza jumped back to gain some distance. Only for her swords to break apart again and for her armor to shatter while Erza felt the cuts pass through her body as well. Ikaruga smiled darkly at the exhausted redhead "Did you merely receive your name by chance? Because this is hardly the showing I expected from someone called the Queen of Fairies." Ikaruga told her.

Erza's rage grew and she switched into her Black Wing Armor before running forward to strike. Ikaruga merely turned towards her and prepared to parry but Erza passed by her side and slid along the ground to flank her. She leapt in the air, flying toward Ikaruga with the help of her wings and quickly slashed twice "Moon Flashdance" Erza called out. The pink-haired assassin let her swordplay do the talking and easily blocked the double attack coming from the redhead with ease.

Erza flew over her head and they turned to face each other as Erza started rapidly swinging her sword and Ikaruga met her blow for blow. The Fairy Mage pulled back to swing again but the Trinity Raven woman acted faster, her sword disappearing in blurs before the black armor around Erza shattered to pieces. Erza felt the near invisible slashes hit and cuts appeared over her body but she ignored them to continue her swing. But her sword was instantly destroyed again before it could even connect with Ikaruga.

The redhead stumbled back, disarmed and unarmored before the hilt of her opponent's sword came up and knocked her in the chin. Erza fell back with a grunt and held her bleeding chin before looking up at the powerful swordswoman over her. Ikaruga stood over the redheaded woman, enjoying in the sight of her panic and confusion. She was probably very strong. And her skills and armor would have worked on just about anyone else... but not her. Her magic. Her swordsmanship. Mixed with her Mugetsu-Ryu... No one could ever challenge her with the blade. There was nothing under the moon she could not slice apart.

The feeling fear and anxiety, both of which were unknown for quite some time, filled Erza's eyes looking up at the kimono-clad lady. A tinge of joy filled her heart seeing the fear she caused with her skill as she smiled. What can the human body withstand? How much pain can one person go through before they died? And how much could she bring back to Jellal to still be considered a sacrifice? She was so...eager to find out... just how much she could endure from her torment.

"Get...get away from her." Shō ground out. Ikaruga stopped stalking towards her prey and looked back at the injured animal she had left behind. Shō slowly lifted himself up on his hands and knees while a small amount of blood dripped out from his wounds. He struggled to his feet, gasping in pain as he tried to steady himself before finally standing up again. His eyes were heavy and he tried to calm himself as he glared up at the swordswoman.

Ikaruga raised a delicate eyebrow in befuddlement, "And how exactly do you plan on making me get away from her?" Ikaruga asked rhetorically.

"I-I'm not going to let you t-to hurt Erza anymore." Shō rasped as a pair of cards slipped into his bloody fingers. "The cult members... Jellal... people like you... I won't back away from them anymore." he said as he raised his arms up and crossed them over his chest in preparation to attack, "I won't run! I promise I will protect her!" he declared with conviction in his voice.

Shō sprinted forward and threw the cards as precisely and fast as he could. The cards disappeared in a white blur and cornered the kimono-clad assassin on all sides. Ikaruga made no move to attack or defend. "You are a fool." she said calmly as she started to swing the blade.

*Swish*Swish*Swish*

The sound of cutting air came and went in an instant before the cards fell apart in shreds. Shō could only watch in silence as the woman's alluring voice reached out to him once again "People as weak as you are need to focus on becoming stronger before they can ever hope to protect something precious to them. Until then it would be more beneficial to back down and run away from the fight before the predators catch you... except now..." the woman told the teen.

*Plop*

The sound of something substantial landing in a puddle drew their attention as Shō slowly looked down. He lost his voice and his eyes started shaking as he looked down to see his right leg severed off just below the knee. A stream of blood was spewing out from the stump and coating the floor beneath him in a crimson sheen. "You may not be able to back away so quickly." the assassin said calmly still acting as if dismembering a person was the most normal thing in the world.

"SHŌ!" Erza yelled out to him. In a flash, Erza sprinted past Ikaruga and caught her injured friend before he toppled over to the floor. She lowered him to the floor carefully and listened to his breathing as it started speeding up and becoming irregular.

He was flinching and twitching as the shock of losing his leg started to settle in. He turned to her but his eyes were wildly looking around like he couldn't concentrate, "E-Erza! W-what happened?" he asked the redhead shakily.

"Shō, calm down! It's gonna be okay!" Erza said as she tried to comfort him while she looked down to see the blood escaping from his wound. He was going to bleed out if she didn't stop it. She quickly undid his belt and tied it around the stump before tightening it as much as possible making a makeshift tourniquet. The blood loss slowed, but only by the smallest of margins.

"N-Nee-San, m-my leg hurts." Shō gasped as he gripped her shoulder and unconsciously started tightening his hold on her, "W-what do I do?" he asked the redhead.

Erza was panting and looking between him and his injury. She closed her eyes and thought quietly before her shredded clothes changed into the red and orange Flame Empress Armor. She held up the red blade and started channeling a small amount of fire magic through it with the armor's help. The blade started releasing a powerful heat and she spoke softly to her terrified friend "Shō, I'm sorry...but it will be okay." Erza declared to her childhood friend.

Without wasting another moment, Erza pushed the burning blade against the leg wound and heard the sound of flesh sizzling against heated metal.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shō released an agonized scream as his wound was cauterized with Erza's blade. It was the most horrific thing that she had ever heard in her life. He thrashed around and tried to escape her grasp but Erza held what was left of his leg down as she closed the wound until the sizzling stopped. The rapid bleeding finally halted and Shō let out one last gasp before falling back unconscious from the pain. Erza dropped her sword and finally caught her breath again as she panted heavily from the experience.

She looked down at her armor, knees, and hands to see they were all covered in blood. She tried to regain her senses and gently placed her fingers against his neck to feel his heartbeat. She couldn't find one and believed she had failed before finally noticing a pulse after her senses had stop flaring. Shō needed medical assistance... And she couldn't give him any... not without Naruto's healing spells... She wasn't good at helping people. She wasn't skilled at saving them. All these years after the Tower-after all the atrocities she had seen and Erza decided to take up the one answer she could find... to fight. The redhead gentle dragged Shō under his armpits and over to the wall before placing him against it. She checked on him one last time before slowly standing up and showing her back to her enemy.

Ikaruga merely stood there patiently before stating "He doesn't look good." rather obviously.

"WRAHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza yelled as she concentrated, and a large amount of flames ran down the hallway towards the assassin and picked up her sword on the way. She charged the woman in the sea of fire and swung down- *Crack* The flames were swiped away. Her sword broke apart. And her armor fell to pieces once again. Erza stumbled behind her before yelling and switching into her Giant Armor. She turned and threw her mighty fist-

*Crack* Ikaruga broke that armor as well. Erza switched into another- *Crack* Broken. Into another- *Crack* Broken. Another and another and another and another- *Crack*Crack*Crack*Crack* Broken. Broken. Gone. Gone. Broken. Broken. Broken. More and more cuts and injuries started to show up over Erza's body as she was left wearing only the black underwear she wore beneath her armors. She was breathing heavily and Ikaruga hadn't been hit once.

Erza panted a bit more before turning around as her hair flared and her eyes focused with anger. Her body glowed with light once again before she was finally wearing a spiky, bulky, almost demonic black armor from the neck down. And incredible pressure poured off her and Erza's voice was filled with desperation and anger "My Purgatory Armor. The strongest armor in my inventory. I have never worn this armor and prepared to let my foe walk away again." she declared to her enemy.

Ikaruga raised an eyebrow in intrigue before she sheathed her sword. She let her hand rest on its hilt in anticipation before smirking at the redhead, "Well all right then Titania...show me the most of what you have to offer." she told her.

"AHHHHH!" Erza jumped forward and raised her arms up to crush her enemy. Ikaruga pulled out her sword to defend as Erza's fists came down, "WRAAAHHHH!" Erza yelled out. The ground cratered and the hallway cracked beneath the immense strength and pressure behind Erza's strike. The entire hallway shook and even the Tower seemed to quiver beneath them as a massive dust cloud exploded down the corridors.

Erza stood up from the ground, panting heavily while her shoulders fell up and down with each breath. That was the strongest strike she could offer at this time. If that didn't do it- "My my, was that not intriguing." Ikaruga's voice sounded through the halls. *Crack* The Purgatory Armor, the strongest armor she had in her arsenal, shattered and split apart into junk before it fell to the ground. It took a moment for Erza to realize she had been defeated again before she fell to her knees in disbelief. Ikaruga's sandals slapped against the floor as she emerged from the dust cloud with a few scuff and bruise marks from taking the attack. She smiled and tilted her head, "That was your best effort yet. I must admit that last attack was strong...but not strong enough." she told Erza.

She knew that now. Every armor she had...every sword in her possession...everything was moot before this woman and her sword. All the years of gathering the strongest items in the land to protect herself...reduced to nothing... again... She was unprotected. In...in the Tower of Heaven Her eyes widened in horror as her voice hitched in fright. In an instant, all the horrors she had tried to forget flooded into her fear. The loneliness. The hate. The doubt. Watching her friends get tortured. Getting tortured herself. Threatened to be killed and eaten if she didn't follow their demands. Losing old man Rob. Losing everything she ever knew. In an instant Erza thought she had changed. She wasn't the woman who had become a Fairy Tail Mage...

She was a cowering little girl once again. Curled up with her knees to her chest and crying under her arms to hide from the world around her. Alone... in the darkness. She hadn't changed at all... The little girl felt someone approach her and looked through the darkness to see Old Man Rob standing over her with a smile. Slowly he was followed by Milliana, Shō, Simon, Wally, and Jellal all standing before her. And then...there were more... Naruto. Natsu. Gray. Lucy. Happy. Kurama. Mira. Lisanna. Elfman. Makarov. Cana. Levy. Jet. Droy. Gildarts. Porlyusica. Laxus. Macao. Wakaba. Reedus. Max. Warren. Laki. Naruto, now all grown up and joined by his friends, turned back to the redhead and smiled before offering his hand. Erza looked over herself to see she was grown up again. With a moment of hesitation she reached up and took his hand before getting pulled to her feet. Her friends and family greeted her with warm smiles.

Ikaruga approached the frozen woman slowly before Erza's body glowed with light again. The brightness faded to reveal the Fairy woman wearing simple red gi pants with flame details and wrappings around her chest. Her cuts and wounds were still very visible as her hair was tied in a ponytail and she slowly pushed herself to her feet. Two lights shined from her hands before a knight sword and a katana appeared in her grip.

Ikaruga gave a small hum before inquiring, "So, what do these garbs do to enhance your abilities?" she wondered aloud.

"Nothing." Erza responded in a quiet voice as she looked down at the floor in thought. She took a deep breath and followed up, "My armors and defenses are worthless before you. In the end anything I wear will merely be stripped away and leave me exposed here." Erza said as she closed her eyes. "I wanted to hide behind my armors because the thought of this place touching me again...taking everything from me again was just terrifying. But even without my armor...I am protected... What my loved ones have given me to keep stepping forward...to keep fighting on no matter what I am faced with..."Erza said to her enemy. Erza's eyes opened to reveal her anxiety and fear had been completely abandoned. Her brown eyes burned with a powerful intensity as she leveled a glare at her opponent.

"They are the ones that protect me even when I am bare and trapped in this place. And if I cannot beat you with my armors..." she held the katana up and aimed its tip at the kimono-clad killer, "Then I will let my swordplay lead me through this." she told the pink haired assassin. Ikaruga was annoyed that she was being underestimated again, the redhead woman believing now that she was solely relying on her swords that she'd be able to win.

But she stayed calm, preparing to crush the woman's hopes, and motioned to her mismatched swords, "And what will you do with those? They do not match well. What may they be exactly?" she said to the woman.

"My last resort." Erza said calmly. "Veritas and Requiem. The forbidden swords of light, justice, truth, and honor. I have practiced with these swords a few times when I was younger but never actually used them to fight." Erza told her enemy. She had kept them in her Requip space so she always had a piece of Old man Rob with her wherever she went. They were memento's from the elderly man that had given his life so she could experience hers. They were keepsakes. And she never wished to risk breaking them in battle. But in this place... before her enemy with no other option...she entrusted these swords with her life. She wasn't sure if it still worked or if it would work with her but... she felt stronger with them in her hands.

Ikaruga smiled before nodding and pulling out her katana. She turned it in her hand before pulling it back to strike, "Well then...let us see how your last resort fairs, Titania." Ikaruga stated. Her arm flashed with a silver blur before she whispered out, "Yasaka Void Slash." the assassin said calmly.

The invisible air strike flew through the air directly towards Erza as she raised her swords up in the air. She closed her eyes and let her breathing be the only thing in her ears. Right now she could do only one thing... Fight. "HA!" Erza cried out.-*Schring*-Erza brought her swords down on the invisible attack as it broke apart and destroyed the ground on either side of her. Erza slowly opened her eyes to look down at her blades as they released a faint light from their metal. Ikaruga was perturbed by the sight of her attack being unsuccessful before she sent several more attacks that flew through the air at the redhead.

Erza looked up and jumped to her feet to retaliate against the barrage. She swung her swords out and destroyed each attack before they even reached her. She turned and slashed out against all of the staggering attacks that were useless against her pair of mismatched swords. Ikaruga looked in shock as the Fairy Queen rendered her attacks useless and charged towards her. Erza brought her swords up and slashed at her with a firm strike that Ikaruga faltered and poorly blocked against.

The swords scrapped against each other before Erza's blades slipped past and slashed against Ikaruga's shoulder and arm. The kimono-clad woman looked at the blood over her arm and felt her eyes start to shake before seething out in anger, "T-those swords. T-they can nullify magic?!" she gasped out in shock. Erza looked down at her blades as the glow from the swords slowly faded out. A small smile came over her swords were used to protect. Which meant that the runes written on them had to be powerful if they had been designed to nullify magic.

Their swords were forged with Magic-Nullifying Lacrima in their temper. In the right hands they would activate a null field that neutralized some magics that came in contact with the blades. But apparently they were only made to work for her, because they hardly ever worked for Rob, and when they did it didn't do it good enough. But she was the old man's friend. And they worked for her. The keepsakes of her guardian were no longer heirlooms she could let rust in her inventory. They would become the masterpieces of her fighting style. And right now they leveled the playing field against this assassin with ease so that was good enough for her.

Ikaruga growled through her teeth before unleashing a flurry of air attacks that flew towards Erza. Titania wasted no time and dashed forward through the barrage, letting her instincts and swordplay take charge as she countered each strike she felt come her way. Some of the attacks were too blunt and left small scratches and cuts that drew blood over her body but still she continued to fight. Ikaruga could no longer hold off her nemesis from a distance and held her sword in for a close fighting stance. Erza pounced and struck down as Ikaruga guarded and let their swords clash before parrying her knight sword and thrusting forward in retaliation.

Erza used her katana to block and redirect her sword and swiped forward to catch her other shoulder. Ikaruga felt a deep slash rip through the skin of her top breast before she retaliated and quickly left a deep gash along Erza's side. The two women passed over each other before turning around and charging once again. The swords flashed in silver light as their attacks moved faster than normal in a shower of sparks. Erza and Ikaruga both yelled furiously as they continued slashing at each other with the intent to tear the other woman apart. Cuts started to appear over their bodies but they were paid no mind as they focused on fighting.

Erza felt slashes cut her legs, stomach, sides, chest, shoulder, and dodged as the blade cut open her cheek. Ikaruga felt cuts open up on her legs, her arms, her waist, and felt a chunk of her pink hair get lopped off but focused solely on the redhead. She didn't care if she was supposed to bring her back to Jellal anymore! She was going to make this woman pay! Their blades crossed and they tried to force the other back in a stalemate. Ikaruga pushed with her sword, her hair disheveled and the calm smile she used to bear now changed to a look of crazed determination. Ikaruga yelled out, "I will not fall to someone else's sword! You are beneath my blade!" to the Fairy Queen.

Erza met her fury with her own push back, "I don't care if you're better than me. Right now there is nothing in this world that can stop me from pushing forward! From winning against you!" she yelled out. Erza knocked Ikaruga back and turned on her feet to strike the woman with both swords as she blocked. The assassin dashed in and started waving her sword around wildly as Erza had to quickly repel each strike but struggled to keep her strength with the cuts along her arms. Her sword was knocked aside and Ikaruga came in to slice her but the redhead twisted and fell before kicking her leg out and catching Ikaruga's chin.

A glob of blood came out of her mouth before Erza braced against the floor and kicked out again, catching the woman in the stomach and knocking her back several feet away. Ikaruga nearly doubled over and gripped her sword tight as Erza held her dual blades out in a combat stance.

They yelled, charging at each other and crossing paths as they swung their blades down to strike. The two ladies skid along the floor for a moment before stopping in place and keeping their backs towards one another in waiting. Two bloody gashes opened on Erza's body, cutting a wound beneath her ribs and down her shoulder. The Fairy Mage grit her teeth tightly to stifle her painful groan before lowering her head and panting heavily.

She had taken damage. And it had hurt a lot opening herself up like that. But in return for leaving herself open to a strike... *Crack* Ikaruga's sword broke apart into pieces and two long gashes appeared down her body from her shoulder to her chest. The assassin let out one last pain filled moan before falling back unconscious. Erza's shoulders relaxed after having defeated her opponent and she let out a long sigh. Her breathing was slowly coming back to her as she looked herself over. She was covered in bruises, cuts, slashes, and blood. It hurt but she wasn't shaking in fear anymore. She relaxed a little before panic filled her thoughts again and she turned "Shō!" She quickly ran over to her friend's side to check on him and saw that his face had lost a little color. Her mind went to the worst place as she held his cheeks and patted them "Shō? Please wake up. Please!" she begged him.

Shō remained motionless before his eyes slightly fluttered and looked towards her. His eyes were tired and almost clear but there was still some life in them. She almost cried in joy as his ragged voice responded to her, "E-Er-chan?" he asked groggily.

"Yes. It's me." Erza happily answered before looking down at his injury. The blood had stopped but the cauterized wound was still badly injured as he had lost a lot of blood. If he wasn't in shock then he must have been numb to the pain at this point. She looked around and planned to move "Shō, just hold on. I'm going to move you. I need to get you some medical attention from Naruto as soon as possible." she told him.

"No don't." Shō muttered out as he held her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Erza please...you need to go and face Jellal. There's isn't any more time to waste." he told her weakly.

"It's not a waste of time helping you." Erza reprimanded as she argued with what he said, "I'm not leaving your side to go and fight. Not when you are left like this." she said to him.

"You can't...risk letting him escape from here." Shō said as he tried to rationalize with the redheaded woman.

"Even if Etherion comes down on this place and wipes it from existence, if Jellal escapes and lives on to try again...then another Tower of Heaven will reappear somewhere else in the world. It will just keep going on and on for the rest of our lives. This place and all the horrible things it represents will never vanish from the world. So please...even if it means forsaking me and the others...put an end to this nightmare..." Shō's voice started becoming hoarse and tired as tears filled his eyes, "Put an end to Jellal...you're the only one who can." he told her as he passed out.

Erza could only look at her friend in shock as his eyes slowly shut and his head tilted to the side. He was right. If Jellal continued like this, he would just make another Tower somewhere else. The Tower would be destroyed by the cannon... But they needed to stop him first. Erza felt disgust fill her mind at the idea of leaving her friend as she grit her teeth. She summoned a dozen blades that channeled her magic and created elements around them.

With a wave of her hand she sent the blades careening down the hallway in the direction they came from so they would leave a trail leading back to Shō. Hopefully her comrades would notice this pattern and come pick him up. It might not happen but she had to hope for the best... Erza stood up and looked in the direction Ikaruga had emerged from. Her eyes narrowed with intensity before she sprinted down the corridor to climb to her destination... Jellal.

Wally and Millianna kept marching forward and tried to ignore their followers before they spoke back, "Why are you still following us?" Wally asked them.

Lucy answered from Juvia's piggyback, "Because we want to help you! You guys are Erza's friends, right? Her family before she came to Fairy Tail! And you saved us too!" she said to the block like man.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia concurs. She owes you both greatly for stopping that man and helping her back to clarity." she said in agreement.

"Don't bother thanking us." Millianna sadly muttered, "We don't deserve any thanks. Not from you or anyone." she said with a whimper.

Lucy's shoulders slumped sadly, "Don't say that." she told them. Wally and Millianna turned back towards them, an annoyed and miffed expression on their respective faces as they glared the girls down.

The block man pointed out, "Look. Just stop. Stop whatever you think you're doing by trying to convince us to stick by you. We don't...we can't be here anymore. We can't see Erza or anyone else anymore. So just leave us alone." he said harshly.

"But why?" Lucy implored, "You're their friends. Friends can't just ignore and forget each other like that. Erza doesn't resent you guys for anything that happened. She still loves and cares about all of you so there's no reason to be so reluctant to see her again." she told them. Their conflicted expressions persisted as she became irritated, "What is so wrong about seeing the people you love-" she didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Lucy! Juvia! There you are! I've been looking all over for..." he stopped when he noticed the two extra people in the room with them.

Lucy and Juvia looked up in surprise as Wally and Millianna froze from the new voice that appeared in the hallway. "Ok... are we going to fight or is there something I'm missing?" he asked them.

"Yeah, what's the big deal here?" Kurama asked from behind Naruto.

Wally shook his head "Nah man we were being played all this time. We don't know what to think now so we're gonna make our way outta here." he told the tall man. Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't really want to fight again especially when he just finished one of his own.

"Well I wish you both best of luck out there." he told them.

Juvia looked at the blonde in both respect and fondness before Juvia suddenly dropped Lucy on her butt before she yelled, "Naruto-sama! What happened?!" as she ran up to the blonde.

Naruto turned to face the water mage and scratched the back of his neck, "It's all right. I got knocked around a little but I made it through alright. So it all works in the end." he told her as she began to look over him for any sort of injury. He didn't know why she was doing this but he was sure it was nothing special. He wasn't hurt all that bad just a few minor scrapes to his body, it was mainly his clothes that were damaged but they could be changed later.

At this time Gray came limping over towards them with some support on Simon's shoulder. Happy was resting tiredly on his head as the Maker Mage tried to walk in a steady line. Kurama brought up the rear of their little group like the back of a locomotive. Naruto seeing the Ice-Make Mage could only ask "What the hell happened to you?" with a curious look on his face.

"I got my ass knocked around, flew several hundred yards, but in the end we made the bastard who did this pay. So it all works in the end." Gray said.

"Well I just caught up to them a few minutes ago as they came walking down the hall. Happy was already with them so I decided to tag along." Kurama said.

"Yeah but you weren't tortured by a maniac dressed as an owl." Gray said while Simon nodded in agreement.

Juvia however was still on the words Naruto had said earlier when he had first arrived, and she was not happy "It most certainly does not!" Juvia shrieked angrily as steam started coming off her form confusing all of them. What in the world was this chick talking about? Probably something stupid. "Tell Juvia where this bitch is! She shall go and teach her a lesson herself!" she yelled as her flaring hatred disappeared before she shook her head side to side "N-no, what's more important is to help Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama, is there anything Juvia can do to help you?" she asked the blonde dragon slayer.

"Uh... we moved past that not even five minutes ago." Happy said.

"Maybe she's just dumb or something." Kurama said.

"I don't know, women are weird that way." Gray said, and once again Simon nodded in agreement.

Naruto once again shook his head, "I said that I'm fine so don't bother. Besides I won't die from a few bruises." he told the bluenette as he shrugged her off him. Simon looked up from the man he helped carry down to this floor before his eye met with Naruto's.

The two older men just stared at each other before Simon gave a small nod, "I'm sorry for ambushing you all. But I had to make it convincing so you could come here and help bring everyone back." he said to the blond.

Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding, "Well it was super convincing. You got us better than I originally thought." Naruto said.

"Thanks..." Simon said.

Lucy slowly got to her feet and rubbed her butt before looking around for a missing someone. She looked confused and worried before asking, "Where's Natsu?" she asked.

Happy finally opened his eyes from atop Gray's head and answered, "Natsu ran off to fight that Jellal guy. He said he was gonna make that jerk pay for the stuff he's done. We tried to stop him but he was too fast." he told the blond woman.

"Yeah but then again it is Natsu." Kurama said causing them all to nod their heads.

"That idiot!" Gray yelled out.

Simon moved Gray's injured form for Naruto, where he began to heal the injured Ice-Make Wizard with a Healing Lacrima, "I have to go catch up to him! The rest of you need to go!" Simon said.

Naruto who was busy trying to heal Gray looked at the giant man "Wait!" Naruto called out to him.

"I was the one who couldn't stop this! You're all here because of me! I can't risk losing any of you to this fight so go!" he ordered them and left before they could argue.

Naruto clicked his teeth, "Shit!" he yelled out. He looked between the party they had gathered and thought about what to do, "We can't go back into the basement because it got flooded a few minutes ago by one of Jellal's flunkies." Naruto said with grit teeth.

Wally shook his head, "The guards and members are all gone now too so that's all the boats. I don't think there are any left." the man said in thought.

"Yes there are." Gray pointed out as he looked between them, "We still have our boat floating on the shoreline of the island from when we snuck in. We might be losing space but we can all still fit if we try." he said.

"That's our best chance." Lucy said nodding her head.

Millianna looked around in worry, "What about the others? Er-chan still isn't here and I don't know where to find Shō." she said.

"I heard and smelled something when we were passing by." Kurama stated in a hurried voice as he looked down up Naruto from where he stood.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Kurama looked back from the direction he came from "There were a lot of explosions and some of Erza's blades sticking out of a wall. They were pierced into the ground down some weird hallway behind the wall. And I...smelled blood in there too." the black cat told his partner.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he moved recovered Gray's arm over Wally's shoulder and looked between them,"Get everyone on the boat and prepare for takeoff!" he ordered before he started running down the hall, "I'm gonna go find Shō!" he yelled out as he looked back while Kurama followed the blond.

"What about the others?!" Gray asked the blond.

"Just go!" Naruto ordered his friends while he and Kurama continued to run down the hall of the tower.

* * *

Shō's eyes were heavy and he couldn't move at all. He didn't know whether he was alive or dead at the moment but he was still in pain. So that was probably a sign that he was still alive. He remembered...losing his leg...and telling Erza to leave before he passed out. And now...his leg wasn't hurting nearly as bad. He opened his eyes to see a light blue glow emanating from his lower region and relief come from his fresh wounds. He looked over to see Naruto kneeling beside him with a hand out beside his leg while he healed him with a healing Lacrima. He tried to feel his dry throat and whispered, "W-what happened?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked up in relief, "Shō! Fuck, I thought I was too late!" Naruto said as he released a deep sigh of relief before looking down at the horrible amputation and burning he had suffered "How did this happen? Who did this?" he asked the teen.

"It...it was that woman over there." he said trying to point to where Ikaruga was lying at.

"What woman?" Naruto asked clearly confused at what he was being told. Shō turned his head to look over the floor to see Ikaruga had moved and vanished from the hallway. Damn... She escaped while he was unconscious. "Look Shō, I healed this as much as I could but I'm out of time." Naruto said as he stopped using his healing Lacrima before hefting the younger boy over his shoulder and moving through the hallway again. "How the fuck do I get out of here!" Naruto demanded.

"Wait N-Naruto-san!" Shō tried to find the strength to speak and gripped Naruto's back "Er-chan is still up there! We have to help her!" he said weakly.

"We have to get you out of here before anything like that can start to happen." Kurama said to the teen.

"B-but she'll die if she doesn't get help either, please go save her." the dark teen begged Naruto.

"Not now!" Naruto argued as they finally ran out the front entrance of the Tower of Heaven and onto the beach. He looked around for the boat he had come on and quickly moved around the shore "Erza would say getting you out of here is our top priority, so that's what I'm going to do!" Naruto said.

"B-but-" Shō tried to say but another voice called out.

"Guy's!" the voice of the cat-girl called out to them causing him to turn around.

"Hey!" The blonde dragon slayer called out to his the teen once he saw them preparing the dinghy for their escape. He finally arrived at its side and stepped into it, "I found him but he ain't doing so good." Naruto said to them.

Millianna cried out when she saw the state he was in, "Shō! O-oh no!" she said as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock and worry.

The dark-skinned teen was slowly lowered into the center of the small boat and Wally looked up at Naruto in worry, "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked Naruto.

"He needs help better than I can currently provide." Naruto said to them as he pulled out a Healing Lacrima, one of his own personal Healing Lacrima, from his pocket and gave it to Wally, "I need you to channel your magic into that and hold it over Shō. It will do the rest." he told the gun user.

Wally took the orb and followed orders as Naruto jumped in and pulled out the oars.

He started getting them ready before Gray groaned through his injuries, "W-wait, where's Erza?" he asked Naruto.

"And what about Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

Millianna looked at him with fright "Simon is still in there too!" she said worriedly.

"Naruto-sama what are you doing? You're not going to leave them there to fend for themselves are you?" Juvia asked shocked he would do such a thing.

Naruto ignored their complaints as he started rowing them off the shore and into the ocean. As quickly and as powerfully as he could he started rowing through the water and putting some distance between them and the Tower ignoring the queasiness in his gut as he moved them across the water. In a matter of minutes he rowed them a few hundred feet away from the island and into the shifting waters of the ocean. Gray grit his teeth and looked at Naruto with fervor, "We aren't leaving them behind! Take us back!" he ordered Naruto.

Happy sat up from his place at the bottom and shook his head, "I don't wanna leave Natsu!" he whined.

"You're not seriously doing this are you Naruto?" Kurama asked his partner.

"We have to go back for them!" Millianna cried out.

"They need us!" Lucy said. Naruto finally reacted to their worries and stood up in the boat, looking up at the Tower of Heaven that filled the sky. He silently stepped forward on the boat, causing the others to shuffle around to avoid his path and the oars in his hands.

He stopped on the end of the boat before asking, "Juvia?" gaining her attention.

The Water woman sat up, "Yes Naruto-sama?" she asked the blonde.

"Will you be able to push this boat to the mainland if you have enough time?" he asked her.

Juvia blinked in confusion, getting the same looks from the others in the boat before nodding, "Y-yes." she answered hesitantly. She really didn't like where this was going.

"Good." Naruto said quietly. He turned back and faced them. He really had a case of bad timing just like his father did.

Slowly he looked each of them in the eye, "You all have been so brave. And so strong today. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all alive an mostly intact. But with what's happened to you...how badly you've been hurt...I needed to get you away from the Tower...because I won't risk endangering you any further in this fight now." he told them. Naruto tossed the oars into the water as they splashed and immediately sunk as the others looked up at him, "I'll get Simon, Natsu and Erza all back. I promise. But from this point on...you are heading back to shore... Without me..." he said before he jumped off the boat and into the water, "So please stay safe." he told them as he splashed into the sea.

Naruto suddenly flew out of the water with his feet cracking the air as he begun to defy the laws of the natural world by running across the air creating powerful blasts of air to propel him forward. They all stumbled and strained themselves to stay seated on the boat before they saw Naruto sprinting over the water and heading back towards the Tower. They realized what he was doing and called out to him, "Naruto! NARUTO!" but it was Kurama who called out to him the loudest The blond pushed their panic out of his head and focused on the shore he ran as fast as he could to reach the tower. He was cutting it close. He was running out of time. He needed to get them all back. He needed to stop this.

XxX

The guards were gone. The members were gone. The enemy was gone. His friends were gone. All signs of life were gone. The Tower of Heaven was vacant. Everyone had run away from the threat of complete annihilation at the hands of the Etherion cannon. He was alone. Except there were still a few stragglers bouncing around in the place. Jellal gave a small smile beneath his hood before he leaned forward and knocked the chess board over and let the pieces clatter over the floor. He leaned back in his throne and coyly smiled, "Well then, I suppose the Paradise Match is coming to an end." he said. He had actually hoped it had lasted longer, but oh well.

"Yes. It is." Erza's voice said from behind him. She then drew both her blades *Schring*Schring* "And so is toying with the lives of all the people I care about." she growled at the blue haired man. Jellal froze in place as two different blades pierced through the back of his throne and locked his head in from either side. Jellal didn't seem to mind the close call at all as he remained calmly seated on his throne.

He looked to his side and saw the faint reflection of his eyes in the length of the katana. He turned to look forward again and smiled, "If you were hoping to skewer me then I should probably tell you that you missed." he said sarcastically.

"I'm well aware of that." Erza's voice muttered behind the chair as she held the grip of her blades tightly. She spoke calmly, "This is over Jellal. The fighting is finished. You've lost." she told her once good friend.

Jellal began laughing and had more than enough sarcasm fill his voice, "If you actually believed that then you would have gotten your comrades together and escaped while you could." he told her. He tilted his head a little and let his hood touch the blade, "Come on Erza. We both know that this isn't truly over as long as I'm still in play." he told her darkly.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Why are there pathways and passages along the inside of the Tower? You wouldn't have made an entrance into your chamber room without a reason. So why?" she demanded of him.

"Erza, this is hardly the time for questions. We are still in the middle of a match. And if you really wanted to assure victory..." he trailed of as a swirling orb of black magic appeared in his hand as he smiled, "You would have killed me from behind." he told her darkly.

*BOOM*

The black orb compressed in his hand before exploding out in a ball of Dark Magic. Erza pulled her swords out and jumped back to avoid getting caught in the blast. She skid across the floor and held her swords out in a fighting stance as Jellal appeared through the fading darkness. He slowly pulled his hood off to reveal his matured face, causing Erza to furrow her eyes at the reserved smile he showed while facing her. The palm of his hands started glowing black and he motioned for her to come, "Well then Erza...shall we begin?" he asked once more. The redhead rushed forward as Jellal released a volley of dark attacks at her at high speeds.

The Fairy Queen started swiping the quick flurry of magic attacks away with her two swords as she pressed forward. Her swords reduced the attacks to nothing as she appeared in front of Jellal and crossed her arms back to strike. The blue-haired man jumped back with surprising flexibility to avoid the slashes towards his body. Jellal landed a few feet back and stumbled in his stance before looking down at the cuts on his coat and shirt. He played with the tears a little before looking at the girl with interest, "Are those the magic-nullifying blades you used to defeat Ikaruga? I'm impressed. They're very special, but you'll need more than them if you want to stop me." he told her intrigued as to how she had them.

"Don't worry. I intend to." she said as light started appearing around Erza in a cloak of energy as she sent swords flying from her Requip space to overwhelm Jellal. The tattooed man looked around at the large amount of weapons headed towards him before he clapped his hands together and created a small army of slithering apparitions around him. The creatures all shrieked before rocketing forward and colliding with the blades to protect their master. Dozens of apparitions and weapons impacted against each other and destroyed the ground around them from the shockwave. Erza gripped her blades tightly and lowered her stance as several ghouls popped out from the smoke and flew towards her.

She leapt off the ground to avoid the first familiar before running along its body to gain some height against the remaining enemies. The ghouls started flying up and attacking the body she was running mindlessly as she leapt off it to keep dodging. She fell to the floor and came up to her feet to cut apart the first apparitions that came flying down at her before she dodged the third. She was left stuck in the air as another pulled up to attack her and she twisted in midair, feeling the creature scrap her hair and untie her ponytail before swinging back and cutting off its head.

Erza sprinted towards Jellal to try and attack him before a dozen apparitions came falling down on her and created a massive explosion that engulfed her. Jellal lowered his hands after his apparent victory- "HA!" Erza roared out. Only to fail to react when Erza burst out of the smoke with minor injuries and slashed across his chest hard enough to draw blood. The blue-haired man staggered back before Erza twisted and jumped, landing a powerful kick on his chest and knocking him onto his back. He hit the floor and groaned before he felt something sharp press to his neck. He opened his eyes to see Erza standing over him, the tips of her swords pressed to his chest, his arms and the base of the blades crossed over his neck.

Erza was panting slightly after taking the powerful attack before glaring down at the man beneath her. She spoke in a pointed tone and looked directly into his eyes, "It's over Jellal. You lose. Stop this now." she ordered the man.

Jellal shuffled on the ground before he felt the blades get pressed further against his neck.

He stayed still as a small chuckle escaped his throat even in his hopeless position, "Well...I guess you really did win." he told her. He made a loud gulp before looking at the blades hanging precariously over his jugular and looked up at the exhausted woman pinning him down. Despite her various injuries and cuts she still had an indomitable, unyielding glare that focused solely on him. A genuine, small smile came over his face as he noted, "You really have changed a lot since I last saw you. You've become so much stronger. Like a gallant knight." he said to the redheaded beauty.

Erza furrowed her brow before asking, "Why are you still doing this?" in confusion. She looked around the chamber room and shook her head "Why are you still clinging to make this thing work when you know it can't." she told Jellal.

"Because I'm trying to change the world, Erza. With Zeref's power under my control I can really remold the world and change it to my whim. Create a world of pure freedom. I could create a world for all of us to be happy." Jellal answered, "And I needed someone with a strong body with strong magic and a strong soul to act as the sacrifice to bring him back. That's why I chose you." he told her. Jellal looked directly into Erza's blue and brown eyes, "I chose you to be the one that truly ushered in an age of peace and tranquility for this world. I thought you would at least appreciate that." he said irritatedly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Erza stated as her hands tightly gripped the hilts until her knuckles went white, "I mean that no matter what you did, you wouldn't have the magic power necessary to make the Tower of Heaven work." she said. The smile on Jellal's face folded into a line on his face as the flaw in the R-System construction was addressed by his old friend. She didn't understand why he was so obsessed with doing this. It didn't make any sense to her so why was he still doing this. Erza's eyes lost the edge in them as she remembered the research she had done, "The thing needed most for the R-System to work right is a sacrifice with the power on par with at least a Wizard Saint and more magic than is physically possible to gather by one man." she said as she remembered what she read.

She looked him in the eye and scowled, " Then it's true that it also requires enough raw magical power that if you gathered all the Mages from across the country and filled their magic into the Tower that it still wouldn't be enough. You would need to stockpile raw power. Generators that could create ton's of raw magic a second and even then it would take more than seven billion wizards to reach your goal." She shook her head, "Even if you had your sacrifice-" she said but was interrupted.

"Making the Tower function was still just a dream I would never be able to see finish." Jellal finished her thought as he looked up in desolation. He blinked and his eyes seemed to look directly through her. "Of course I know about the magic deficiency issue. I've known about it the whole time. It was the only thing standing in the way of this place finally becoming perfect. I'm not as stupid as the original builder's were Ezra." he told her offhandedly.

Erza stayed silent before she slowly raised her blades up and held them off at the side. Jellal remained lying on the ground and she asked, "Then why stick around? Why would you stay and create something that did nothing but hurt you?" she asked him.

"Because it was an obsession." Jellal said as he moved a little on the ground and Erza moved off of him as he sat up, "I think my mind was taken over by the spirit of Zeref. When I was being tortured by the cult I heard a voice whisper that name in my head and tell me about how I can save myself, my friends, and this world. It began whispering ideas and I started acting however I had to in order to reach that goal. I lied to our friends. I manipulate people's' feelings like a puppeteer. I toyed with them and planned for how I would move forward." he told her as he slowly stood up and craned his head to look up at the ceiling and he staggered forward.

"The thought of you leaving my side just started burrowing in my head along with his commands and I became...obsessed. Erza, the girl that offered her hand to me even in the midst of my cruelty. The thought of bringing you back to our perfected Tower of Heaven consumed my mind for so long that I didn't even notice until one day..." he said before he collapsed to his knees and his shuddered. "Zeref's voice had disappeared and I...I was still having the same thoughts. I knew how horrible a man he was and I believed I could use him. But then I realized that all the horrible acts and things he suggested for me to do were just my thoughts now. I wasn't being influenced anymore. I was just changed. I had become a broken man obsessed with hurting my dearest friends and rebuilding the hell that treated us like garbage. I couldn't stop no matter what I did. Even faced with unclimbable walls like the lack of magic needed I still continued forward to finish because I couldn't force myself to stop." he told her honestly.

Jellal's hands tensed up and he growled through his teeth in shame, "And now here I am...eight years wasted in rebuilding hell on earth and I can't do anything about it! This is just a monument. A monument to my failed obsession. And everything I have forsaken along the way." he growled out. Erza looked at the broken man with pity for his plight. What he had done was unforgivable. Even if he was manipulated and then obsessed with that outcome, he held this sin upon his back for the rest of his days. But...even so...seeing someone she cherished like a brother and friend having fallen so far…

She stepped forward, "Jellal, come with me. This place doesn't have control on us anymore. Let it stand as a monument that you have finished with your obsession and you can move on now. We can leave the Tower-" she started to say but he didn't allow her to finish.

"No." Jellal interrupted before he hung his head in resignation, "I'm sorry Erza but..." he trailed of and shook his head. Erza noticed a bright glowing start to warp the shadows and fill the outside at an unnatural rate. The room started to glow like the sun was physically coming down closer on them. Erza watched as everything started being obscured in the bright light as Jellal spoke in defeat... "We wasted too much time." he said quietly.

* * *

Natsu was sprinting up the next flight of stairs as he panted in exhaustion "The moment I see this bastard Jellal I'm gonna breaking his freakin' nose! Then I'm gonna put my foot up his ass and-" he complained. Natsu had to shield his eyes as an overwhelming light shined through the windows and made the rock tremble. The Dragon Slayer lowered his hands and looked on in shock, "What the hell?" he asked in bewilderment.

* * *

Simon was running through the hallway as quickly as he could to catch up to Natsu and Erza and get them out of here. The large Darkness user kept moving until the whole enclosed space started glowing brightly. Even surrounded by concrete and metal on all sides the inside started glowing white and Simon could barely see his outline in the illumination. His eyes shuddered and he staggered back against the wall before muttering out, "I'm...I came too late. I failed." he said slamming his fist into a wall in defeat.

* * *

Naruto was bouncing through the air up the side of the Tower as he made his way to the top. What better way to bypass all the stairs and shuffling when you could fly up the side of a building? Naruto looked up past the peak of the structure before he came to an abrupt halt in shock. The black clouds above the Tower started to spiral around and turn like they were becoming a tornado. But instead of reaching down to the surface the clouds slowly parted away from each other. A brilliant light started to appear in the center of the open vortex and caused everything underneath it to start glowing.

Naruto looked over himself to see he was also bathed in the encompassing luminous that bared down on them. He looked up at the light "Oh no." he said quietly as he watched the light fall from the sky down towards the tower of heaven. He was too late... he had failed to save his friend after all... again...

* * *

"Etherion." Erza stated in a neutral tone as she looked around to see everything was aimed down upon with that ultimate weapon. There was no escape... And yet... she wasn't scared. Why? Was the fact that they were now most certainly going to disappear just not scary? Or did she already know she was resigning herself to this fate by staying behind to face Jellal? It didn't matter because it was happening right now…

"I'm sorry Erza." Jellal said. The redhead looked down at the kneeling blue-haired man that was facing away from her. His voice and tone were defeated and he lowered his head, "In the end I've condemned you to oblivion as well." he told her.

Erza looked around sadly at the state they were in. They only had a few seconds left before Etherion hit and destroyed everything. She spoke with a quiet voice, "I always knew that I would one day face my end. I never thought it would be here when it happened..." A ghost of a smile came over her face while looking down at the tattooed man, "And I never thought I'd be by your side while it did." she told the man.

Jellal's head raised up and he looked back at her to see the smile even in their doom. He turned back around before quietly asking, "Erza...I can never ask you to forget my sins or the horrible things I've done. But now, at the end...can you forgive me?" he asked her.

She still wanted to do so many things. She wanted to see Gildarts return to the guild. She wanted to get married. She wanted to start a family. And she wanted to say goodbye to the people she loved most in the world. But right now...she at least didn't want to die with hatred in her heart. She stepped up to Jellal's back and kneeled down as well to gently rub his hair and hug around his shoulder. She felt him tremble in fear and she whispered as she closed her eyes, "I forgive you, Jellal." she told him. The light grew even brighter, becoming so intense she could see the shine even through her closed eyes.

She felt the final weight of the light weapon finally bear down on them as one last thing reached her ears before oblivion- "Thank you." he said.

And then silence engulfed all of them.

**Adventreader221: Well of course there would be a cheesy sin redemption bullshit ordeal at the end of the chapter. And we all know how this is going to turn out. So, what'd you think of it man?**

**Phoenixlord42: Crazy shits the lot of them all.**

**Adventreader221: Is it safe to say we've thrown our lot in with these crazy sons of bitches?**

**Phoenixlord42: Yeah it is but what the fuck is that Brat going to do really.**

**Adventreader221: Which one, Jellal or Boru-ho, you can't really tell the difference right now at this part of the story.**

**Phoenixlord42: who is better Asuka or Boru-bore**

**Adventreader221: That's obvious, it's little Asuka. Where are you going with this?**

**Phoenixlord42: What if they see them after the seven year timeskip and Little Asuka is clinging to her daddy. What do you think hinata and Boru-bore would think when they hear him say that Little Asuka is the best child he ever had?**

**Adventreader221: Personally, if I was Naruto and I had a son like Boru-ho I would say he didn't come from my loins. That boy wouldn't be worth a shit stain on a pair of underwear if it made him popular. Hinata can suck the Daimyo's cock because she is practically useless in this situation. Himawari I can't bash because she is just like Asuka, she is cute and she don't complain about the things Naruto does. He tried to be there for her birthday, but even when the clone popped he still made it up to her by being with her the next day.**

**Phoenixlord42: Well with Little Asuka I feel like he would never disown her at all. But does she respect Naruto?**

**Adventreader221: I don't know, that sounds like a trick question to me.**

**Phoenixlord42: Agreed alright do you shtick**

**Adventreader221: Eh, what the hell does that mean? Are you calling me a Stick in the Mud or something, cuz I feel like you are.**

**Phoenixlord42: No just trying not to steal your thunder again.**

**Adventreader221: Ok, my bad. Well tell us what you think. Like, REVIEW and we will see you next time, Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adventreader221: Whoo, now that's what I call a chapter. Not this one, the last one that is.**

**Phoenixlord42: Damn I have to agree with you really**

**Adventreader221: Well I honestly can't wait till we get to the You know what arc. Ah the revelations will be unlimited.**

**Phoenixlord42: Eh ok that is fine really. So who is going to show up next?**

**Adventreader221 *leans over and whispers inaudible words into Phoenixlord42's ear* so that is what happens.**

**Phoenixlord42: Oh that is just great him. Ugh Naruto is going to have a field day with this.**

**Adventreader221: Yeah I know, but it is in his nature. Now besides that-Have you seen these past series of reviews we have gotten? I think we need to do a Q&A session for some of the reader's. I mean we have been given some decent questions this time around, it is only fair we give them some answers. So what do you say?**

**Phoenixlord42: That is true I have not really seen them for awhile, I have been busy with my other stories.**

**Adventreader221: Meh, same problem all writer's experience on Fanfiction. Now what say you, Q&A session? I feel like I should really answer this one by TheForgottenSun75 about that tidbit of Information.**

**Review: ****Are to gonna revive naruto with the will of earth of someone finds it?**

**Adventreader221: Not at liberty to say at this moment. I mean I am pretty sure you can understand why we won't reveal this information, spoiler's and all, to you at this moment in time. It is not that we want to keep it hidden, it is because we wish to develop the plot fully rather than say what we want to do and have you go "Ah so that is what they are going to do, BORING." and then leave the story once the plot has been unveiled. What about you Phoenixlord42, which review do you want to comment on?**

**Review: Even if the other guy did co-write this you can't have two of the same exact story up so one of you will have to delete the story or the admins/mods will do something about it.**

**Phoenixlord42: This is a guest one. To answer this I have seen it done before and the story is still up.**

**Adventreader221: And you see my problem with things like this, this is why I removed the one o my profile. I have said it to you before, Why have two versions of the exact same story when all you need is the one where you don't have to see two versions and see that you have read it. That is why I removed my version on my file.**

**Review: DepressedNinja75: Please do not promote adventreader and go make a story with someone else, perhaps you don't realise it but he's a shit writer who can't formulate a story properly. All of his shit is rushed and just overall terrible especially with the pacing.**

**Adventreader221: Well, my response to this is you can suck my left fucking nut. I am adhd and bipolar, I can't keep still and yes I do rush a lot of things which is why I always have a different story to work with every week. And just to let you know, I have only been writing for about 2 years so I am still pretty new to this.**

**Phoenixlord42: Damn I did not know that. Well you learn something new everyday.**

**Adventreader221: I wasn't being rude, just statin fact. Here is the next one. It's not really a question, but I think it is important.**

**Review: Kuronodono12: ****Hmm honestly I think Tsunade is on to something regarding what happened with Hinata as she is right about what she said regarding Hinata...Definitely seems like there is more there than meets the eye...and get the feeling Sasuke and Sakura or at least one of the two are involved.**

**Adventreader221: I am really glad that this was pointed out. I never did like Hinata as a main character. For one she is just so shy and can't do anything without being told to do it. Second is she never grew close to Naruto until her sister was taken away where she revealed his memories to him which in my personal opinion makes it seem like he was obligated to marry Hinata. It's not that I don't like Hinata as a character, but personality wise, she sucks balls.**

**Phoenixlord42: So basically she's a stalker?**

**Adventreader221: Yeah. Now as to what I was saying, Kuronodono12, You have hit a powerful home run and we can say that people are involved with Naruto's missing memories, though it will be revealed as soon as we can make something up about him regaining only to lose those memories in the future. Phoenixlord42, I think you should answer the last review to the story posted.**

**Review: Boruto is alive? Hinata too? Um. Can you please tell me what ages everyone is?**

**Phoenixlord42: That is a good question. And the answer to that is, Boruto canon season 1. And this is just assuming the age's right now-Boruto: 12-14, Sarada: 12-14, Sakura: 20-25, Sasuke: 25-26, Hinata: 23-25, Kiba: 25-27, Shino: 25-28, Choji: 24-27, Ino: 23-25, Shikamaru: 25-26, Tenten: 25-26, Lee: 25-27**

**Adventreader221: Of course Tsunade is in her 60's, if not older, now with Kakashi being in his mid 50's**

**Phoenixlord42: Ok so on with the story?**

**Adventreader221: Yep, we have wandered on for awhile now. Please enjoy and tell us what you think now that we have sated those curious teenage minds of yours.**

_Previously: Naruto was bounding up the side of the Tower as he made his way to the top. What better way to bypass all the stairs and shuffling when you could move up the side of a building? Naruto looked up past the peak of the structure before he came to an abrupt halt in shock. The black clouds above the Tower started to spiral around and turn like they were becoming a tornado. But instead of reaching down to the surface the clouds slowly parted away from each other. A brilliant light started to appear in the center of the open vortex and caused everything underneath it to start glowing._

_Naruto looked over himself to see he was also bathed in the encompassing luminous that bared down on them. He looked up at the light "Oh no." he said quietly as he watched the light fall from the sky down towards the tower of heaven. He was too late... he had failed to save his friend after all... again..._

* * *

_"Etherion." Erza stated in a neutral tone as she looked around to see everything was aimed down upon with that ultimate weapon. There was no escape... And yet... she wasn't scared. Why? Was the fact that they were now most certainly going to disappear just not scary? Or did she already know she was resigning herself to this fate by staying behind to face Jellal? It didn't matter because it was happening right now…_

_"I'm sorry Erza." Jellal said. The redhead looked down at the kneeling blue-haired man that was facing away from her. His voice and tone were defeated and he lowered his head, "In the end I've condemned you to oblivion as well." he told her. Erza looked around sadly at the state they were in. They only had a few seconds left before Etherion hit and destroyed everything. She spoke with a quiet voice, "I always knew that I would one day face my end. I never thought it would be here when it happened..." A ghost of a smile came over her face while looking down at the tattooed man, "And I never thought I'd be by your side while it did." she told the man._

_Jellal's head raised up and he looked back at her to see the smile even in their doom. He turned back around before quietly asking, "Erza...I can never ask you to forget my sins or the horrible things I've done. But now, at the end...can you forgive me?" he asked her._

_She still wanted to do so many things. She wanted to see Gildarts return to the guild. She wanted to get married. She wanted to start a family. And she wanted to say goodbye to the people she loved most in the world. But right now...she at least didn't want to die with hatred in her heart. She stepped up to Jellal's back and kneeled down as well to gently rub his hair and hug around his shoulder. She felt him tremble in fear and she whispered as she closed her eyes, "I forgive you, Jellal." she told him. The light grew even brighter, becoming so intense she could see the shine even through her closed eyes._

_She felt the final weight of the light weapon finally bear down on them as one last thing reached her ears before oblivion- "Thank you." he said._

_And then silence engulfed all of them._

* * *

It was like a infinite number of Lacrima Bombs had gone off directly in front of them. The ocean seemed to crater under the force of the incomparable blast as massive waves rippled out from the center of the destruction. They were so violent that the small boat the Fairies and Tower refugees were on was nearly completely engulfed by the tidal wave before Juvia created a bubble to protect them. Even with the Water Mage's protective the bubble bounced over the waves like a roller coaster and everyone fell out of the boat in a heap. Even with their injured and broken bodies and the pain of tumbling so violently like that, they could only stare at the worst of what had happened.

The Tower was gone now... gone forever... A massive cloud of steam, dust, smoke, and water vapor created a pillar that dwarfed where the Tower of Heaven once stood. It traveled high up into the sky and even merged with the clouds as the water settled and ground zero continued to smolder. The survivors could do nothing but look at the cloud of smoke in silence as their thoughts were so rampant that they didn't know what to do.

They had failed...their friends had failed to evacuate when they could and they had failed to save them... It was gone... it was all gone. Millianna found no joy in the fact the Tower of Heaven was finally gone because her friends were gone now too. Her knees buckled and she fell down in the bubble before tears filled her eyes, "Er-chan... Simon..." she whimpered before she hopelessly shook her head, "No..." she cried silently. She didn't think they would have been caught in the Etherion blast... but somehow... they were…

Wally lowered his head to hide his crying as Shō sat on the floor of the bubble and stared at the destruction in horror. Erza went back in there to fight because he had agreed with her wish and told her to go. He should have tried to convince her again! He should have tried to get her to leave! He should...he should have tried something.

"Natsu." Happy cried softly as tears started rolling down his face and slipped down his whiskers.

"Naruto... w-why..." Kurama wept silently.

Lucy cried and covered her mouth to stifle her sobs, "No. Please no." she said in denial.

Gray fell back and panted lightly before slamming his fist down on the bubble in unbridled anger. He seethed before whispering pitifully, "God dammit. God fucking dammit." he growled out.

"Wait, what is that?" Millianna asked as she spotted something large within the thick cloud of dust formed by the large explosion caused by the power that came from the Etherion blast. He looked up from the bottom of the bubble and craned his head back to see Juvia looking at the same thing as them in confusion. She blinked with a blank stare at the sight that captivate her attention, "There...there's something in the cloud." she said confused... how was that possible... nothing could survive such a powerful blast... especially something like the tower that had once been there.

Gray blinked in confusion before looking back up at the massive cloud as it began to travel with the wind. Taking a moment to stare at the obstructing figure and letting his eyes adjust to it allowed him to see something still standing in the midst of ground zero. Something had managed to survive obliteration?

* * *

Magic Council: Era

* * *

The Council members watched the screen projected with an image of the destruction they had caused to their target. The atmosphere was tense and no one said a word as they just stared at the carnage they had brought down on the last remaining R-System. Org gave a solemn nod, "We've done it. Let us hope the backlash is kind." the man said solemnly.

Michello shook his head, "There's no reason to be so dramatic." he told his fellow council members.

"He's not." one of the other Councilmen pointed out while looking over at the short man, "We'll be lucky if we get any sleep for the next week considering all the complaints and questions we'll be receiving." said with a sigh.

"We decided to do this. We made our bed and now we are sleeping in it." someone else stated before they turned around, "We should prepare the statements-" but before he could finish speaking he was interrupted by a loud noise reminiscent of a claxon.

*WEEEEOOOO-WEEEEOOOO*

A room-shaking alarm started to go off and everyone in the hall looked around in panic. One of the Council guards looked over the console monitoring the R-System location and called back in worry, "S-sir, our monitors are saying we missed our target! There's something still there!" he announced shocked that they had missed.

"What?!" Org yelled in disbelief before looking back up at the screen, "That's impossible! Nothing can withstand a blast from Etherion! How-" he didn't finish as they were finally given their answer when the smoke cloud dissipated over the area they attacked.

What stood was no longer a monument of stone and metal but instead a jagged, uneven tower of crystal that pierced the clouds. Every person in the room just stared at the screen in shock and horror as realization slowly started to dawn on them. Org struggled to swallow the lump in his throat as he turned to the boy who had warned them about the R-System in the first place, "Siegrain! Did you know about this?! Did any of those reports tell you the R-System was prepared to do this?!" Org demanded from the Wizard Saint.

Org was taken aback when he saw the small smile on Siegrain's face while looking up at the screen. Another look and they noticed that Ultear had a complex magic formula hovering above her hands as she concentrated on something. The whole room started to shake violently. And then the entire building. All of the Era Magic Council started to crumble and break apart. The councilmembers inside started to scream and run in a panic to escape the collapsing structure as Siegrain and Ultear quietly stood in the middle of calamity.

The blue-haired man turned around and faced his assistant/partner-in-crime as she focused on bringing the Magic Council crumbling down into pieces. This would be the last time he ever saw her before bringing his new world to life. He ignored the falling debris around him and spoke only loud enough that she could hear him, "You did wonderfully. Thank you for helping set up our new world." Siegrain said darkly.

A small scowl grew on the gorgeous woman's face as she looked up at him, "I didn't do it for you. Remember, you forced me to do this when I told you I didn't want to do it. The only reason I did is because of that information you have against me." she growled at him. He stepped forward and looked her in the eye.

A fruitless effort they both knew but he believed it was still appropriate to thank her for her help, "You were amazing Ultear, just like always." he told the woman.

Ultear snorted, "I know I am, but remember this. If it wasn't for that blackmail, you would have died today." The raven-haired Time Arc Mage said coldly before the man in front of her disappeared in the before she could blink an eye. She slowly closed her eyes and let the falling rubble surround her as the last of the Magic Council escaped. And in an instant, the leading, most influential force in the world came crashing down on the building. After she was done she began to make her own getaway so she wouldn't be caught and imprisoned. She just hoped Naruto would forgive her for what had happened.

* * *

Erza kept her eyes shut for a few moments more after everything had stopped around her. What she had felt was almost indescribable. There was an intense, almost unnatural light that bathed over them until they had to close their eyes to avoid going blind. It felt like a weight had started bearing down on them until she was worried they might crack the floor from the force. And the piercing hum was so loud she could still hear the ringing pulsate through the back of her head. It was a horrible experience to go through before being reduced to nothingness.

Which made it all the more strange that she was still feeling anything. And that the room was now much more frigid than it was moments ago. The redhead woman carefully opened her eyes and felt them widen at the sight around her. Erza looked around in disbelief as the chamber room they were fighting in had transformed completely into space filled with blue Lacrima in all shapes and sizes. She looked up at the crystal ceiling and back down at the floor beneath her that had transformed without her even noticing.

"Hehehe..." the laughter of Jellal caught her attention. Erza looked down at the man she was comforting in their last moment as he gently held her arm and slipped out of her hold. He stood up and walked a few feet away as he looked around and admired the unusual sight around them. "Hehehehe..." another chuckle escaped his throat as his shoulders relaxed. He turned back to her with a relieved smile "I'm so glad this actually worked." Jellal said with a dark smirk on his face.

"W-what?" Erza mumbled in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked Jellal.

"This." Jellal motioned to the surrounding room, "This all worked in theory but this is the first time we had to test it out. It was either going to work or...well, the other option was a automatic given obviously." he told the redhead with a dark smirk on his face.

"Jellal..." she said shocked at his admittance. Hell Erza was still too stunned to properly process everything. "What is all of this? What did you do?" she demanded from Jellal.

"Erza, did you really think that just because I couldn't find a way to produce the magic necessary to make the tower work that I would just give up?" he asked with a raised brow towards the flabbergasted Mage. "If I couldn't make the magic, then I would just have to find a way to get it. So I made the Tower of Heaven completely out of Lacrima." Jellal boasted in pride as he looked around him with a proud smirk on his face.

It had went all according to the plan... perfect... now about that sacrifice...

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. It took a lot of preparation and time. I had to call in some advice from an old teacher of mine for ideas about proper magical storage and methods in return for some information about an old magic the Council was hiding. I had created pathways between the walls so I could align transmutation patterns along the insides so that the moment a large amount of magic coursed through it, it changed from rock and metal to Lacrima. It had to be perfect." he told her.

Erza slowly shook her head in disbelief "B-but how did you know this would happen? How did you prepare for Etherion? You couldn't have known they would use it!" she said with a shake of her head showing that something was amiss.

"Oh... we made them use it." a familiar voice said simply. Erza stood up startled and turned around to see Siegrain suddenly appear behind her with a carefree smile over his face. He saw the shocked expression on Erza's face as he walked past her to stand by Jellal's side. "I infiltrated the Magic Council at a young age when I discovered that they had a weapon with more than enough magic power to power the Tower of Heaven." he told the redhead. "I slowly worked my way into the graces of the other members and finally got a position on the Magic Council where I could get more influence. After that, I just had to keep diverting the Council's attention away from the Tower of Heaven long enough for it to be rebuilt and then scare them into using Etherion on it." Siegrain shrugged. "It was a long and hard job but it's all been leading to this moment." he told her as if it weren't that big a deal.

Erza looked between the two brothers in horror as she aimed her spite at the Council traitor, "You've been in on this the whole time Siegrain?!" She looked at the Wizard Saint in disgust, "So when you said you wanted to help your brother and that you didn't know where he was, that was all just a lie? Did the idea of hurting and betraying people just sound all too appealing for you to pass up on the chance?" she asked him.

Jellal and Siegrain looked between each other before laughing with a lighthearted tone despite the disdain Erza was emanating. Their laughing died down before Jellal addressed the woman, "Erza, I don't think you quite understand everything just yet." he told her with a humor filled laugh. Erza looked at him with confusion before she noticed Siegrain start to twitch and fade from the light. Jellal stepped forward and into his brother as a small light glowed over his body as he was complete once again. The horror on Erza's face was enough for him to know his intention got through "Siegrain isn't my brother. He never even existed. He was just a Thought Projection I used to fool the Magic Council. Of course I had to give him a more physical body to avoid suspicion but he still got the job done." he said as he looked at her.

Erza just stared at Jellal silently as she processed what had just happened. Siegrain wasn't real. He never was. He was just an illusion Jellal created to infiltrate the Magic Council. To fool all of them. She thought... for so long... that she had never gotten to see her friend for eight years because he had disappeared. But he was right in front of her...this whole time... watching... toying with them... Her shoulders started to shake with anger before she growled out, "How long?" she asked quietly, angrily.

Jellal perked up at her voice "How long what?" he asked curiously.

A sword appeared in Erza's hand and she gripped it tightly before leveling the most venomous stare she could muster at the blue-haired liar "How long are you going to toy with people's emotions and lie to them Jellal?! How long?!" she roared at him.

Jellal's smile flattened into a line as he finally took notice of the rage behind her voice. He turned to her with a firm stare, "Erza, that was my last lie. With Siegrain finished and Etherion done firing, I have completed my task. I no longer need to cheat, manipulate, or lie to reach my goal. Because I've finally reached it." He gently placed his hand on his shirt and coat, "From this point on, I will say nothing but the truth to you and everyone else. And here's my first promise to be held true..."

He tore off the damaged shirt and coat to reveal a sleek black undershirt that clung to his form tightly. He flexed out his hands before stepping forward with one foot to match the S-Class Mage in front of him "I will catch you... and we will resurrect Zeref together to change this world. Count on that." he said effortlessly. Erza didn't say anything. There wasn't any choice now. The Tower of Heaven was fully operational. If he caught her and made her into the sacrifice then the world would suffer unimaginable damage. So the only way to stop this from happening...was to stop him. Permanently.

Erza shook her head "Sorry Jellal, but I'm going to have to make a liar out of you once again." Her magic flared dangerously as she firmly yelled, "I won't ever submit to you or your dream!" before she charged at Jellal.

Jellal finally gripped his fists and nodded, "Yes...you will." he said calmly. Erza's foot dug into the ground until she made a furrow and dashed forward as she came down on a prone Jellal with a yell. She swung her sword towards his head-

Only to hit nothing as Jellal seemed to disappear and reappear just a foot away from her blade in an instant. Erza looked at him in surprise before she landed on one foot and launched herself with a spin with her sword out to slice him. This time Jellal was more animated with his movement as he slid back away from the sword and its vehement wielder. He started quickly moving and weaving his way through Erza's precise sword strikes as the redhead did not give him a moment to think before he had to react. Jellal took a chance and reached out to grab Erza's hands around her blade, forcing her to stop and gaining him a chance to catch her.

However Erza didn't let this hinder her as she flipped backwards and forced Jellal's grip to weaken and release her. She landed and immediately turned around to kick at his head as he ducked, Jellal jumping up to punch her stomach before she turned around and threw the sword at his head. The sword flew down quickly and imbedded itself in the floor halfway down the blade. But it missed its target as Jellal had disappeared once again. Erza righted herself and stood firmly as she caught sight of how Jellal evaded her attacks. The sword was coming down at his head one moment...then he glowed and vanished the next, leaving a sharp gust of wind behind him.

Erza slowly looked over her shoulder to see the blue-haired man standing across the room from her with a bright yellow aura surrounding his entire body. He stared her down, "My True Heavenly Body Magic increases my power and makes me faster than anyone can see. You won't be able to catch me off guard with a thrown blade." he told her calmly. Erza narrowed her eye at him in thought. Her armors were broken and she didn't have one to counterattack his magic like this. She couldn't just throw a blade at him. But she did have hundreds to offer. Another two blades slipped into her hands before she spun around quickly and threw them like javelins across the room. Jellal activated his Meteor again and quickly dodged the projectiles that had enough force to shatter and destroy the ground.

But Erza didn't stop there as with each throw a new weapon immediately appeared in her hand so she could throw it at her speedy opponent. He disappeared in a golden ball that left a light trail behind him as he avoided and danced between the onslaught of weaponry. Erza kept tossing her weapons as fast as she could, returning them to her Requip when they impacted the ground before throwing them again. Just as she was about to throw again she realized that she had lost sight of Jellal for just a moment- A gloved hand shot out behind her, locking one of her arms to her back and letting the other arm wrap around her neck in a chokehold.

Erza struggled against the powerful lock as Jellal whispered pointedly "Please don't destroy the surroundings. This took a lot of planning so-GAH!" he yelled out as Erza threw her head back and slammed it into the bridge of his nose snapping it. With his focus broken and his grip slightly lessened, Erza forced her locked arm out of his hand and grabbed the arm around her neck. She pried it off and turned to lock his arm tightly before he quickly covered himself in Heavenly Body Magic and spun in her grip, forcing her to turn off her feet and release him before separating from each other.

Erza landed first and thought of her options of how to fight. If she couldn't keep up with Jellal, then she was going to have to do what she could to wreck this plan. If causing damage to the Tower would ruin the process... Erza pulled a massive broadsword about as long as her body out of her Requip before turning around with it still over her head. She brought it down as hard as she could, "AHHHHHHHHH-" she yelled only for Erza to stop just an inch away from the blade connecting and smashing the ground. The massive sword shook in her grip as her arms and entire body started to tremble. She was so close to hitting but…

Her whole body just felt like it froze and went rigid. Erza struggled to move at all and was barely able to look down to see a serrated black snake tattoo twist around her body. The tattoo moved over her skin and restricted her arms, legs, shoulders, neck, and chest until she couldn't move and barely breathe. She choked before looking up to see Jellal holding his hand out towards her while the snake constricted. He droned out lowly, "I told you this took a lot of planning. I'd appreciate if you didn't destroy it so quickly." he told her sounding irritated.

He had set seals on her? Erza's mind started racing as she thought back to when she comforted Jellal, when he gripped her wrist, and when he had her in a lock. He was preparing for this. She choked out in a raspy voice as the tattoo cut off her air, "Dammit. Damn you, Jellal." she growled out. The blue-haired man flashed forward and slammed his palm into her chest and sent her flying backward into a massive crystal. She slammed into it and gasped in pain before she suddenly felt something smother her back and limbs. She looked aside to see her arms and legs slowly being sucked into the Lacrima like it was liquid.

Erza struggled to escape but couldn't find the strength with the seal restricting her movement. She yelled, "N-no!" Jellal lowered his hand and his face formed into a small smile in relief to watch her being assimilated by the Lacrima. Her body would be deconstructed into the magic, making her one with the magic and the Tower of Heaven. Then he would use that to take Zeref's soul back, reconstruct his body through the magic, and finally resurrect the Black Mage.

This was it.

His mission was complete.

**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**_" _Natsu's voice yelled before a sphere of red hot flames came down upon Jellal. Jellal held his hand out defensively as a massive amount of intense flames engulfed him almost completely. The fire died out after a moment and the smoke cleared to reveal Jellal with one of his gloves now completely burned off. He looked down at it silently before looking over to the figure that dashed over to Erza's side when he was distracted.

"Erza!" Natsu cried out as he came up to the crystal Erza was being assimilated into and snaked his arms under her armpits. He braced his feet against the Lacrima and with a huff pulled Erza out of the crystal before she was fully absorbed. They stumbled back and Natsu made sure that the scarlet haired beauty was okay as she laid motionless in his arms, "Hey Erza, you alright?" he asked her worried.

Erza struggled to move her head before looking up at the Dragon Slayer that saved her. She gave a small laugh and the concern in his face disappeared with a relieved sigh, "When did you get here? I thought you would leave before the Etherion came down and hit." she said confused.

Natsu grinned and shook his head "Nah, I wasn't gonna leave before breaking that dude's face apart for messing with you. I just really, really thought I'd make it out before that big light hit. Lucky for me this whole place just sorta... turned into a crystal. That was so weird." he said as he looked around. He then raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "How did you get here before me? I was running up here as fast as I could!" he said as he thought he was ahead of her... huh apparently he wasn't as far ahead of her as he had originally thought he was.

"Paths inside the walls. I took a shortcut." Erza responded when she saw the surprise on Natsu's face before he hung his head in defeat. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks for saving me Natsu." she said honestly.

He looked back down at her before he smirked "No problem." he told her. He finally noticed the intricate black tattoo that wrapped around her body before asking quizzically "What the hell are these things?" while he looked at them.

"Seals. Around my whole body." Erza responded with a flinch before looking at Natsu with a firm gaze, "I need you to help me get up. I have to finish this fight with him." she said. Natsu took a moment to answer as he looked her over from head to toe. She was littered with cuts and bruises and injuries that probably would have made anyone else topple over already. She looked tired and she couldn't even move right now. And all she wanted was to stand up and keep fighting this guy.

Natsu carefully shuffled backwards and dragged Erza further away to the side of the room. He carefully laid her on the ground as she looked around in confusion, "Natsu... what are you doing?" she asked. He stood back up and turned to face the man silently watching them from the center of the room.

Natsu asked without really waiting for an answer as he stepped forward, "This is the guy causing all the trouble, right?" as he looked to her to which she nodded her head yes, before something else clicked in her brain, he wanted to fight Jellal.

"Natsu! Natsu don't! You can't fight him! He has the power of a Wizard Saint, the same rank as Makarov!" she yelled out. Erza shook and writhed on the ground to get any sort of traction to move but failed. She yelled out "Jellal! Your fight is with me! Take this seal off me and leave him alone!" she yelled out.

"It's okay Erza. You've fought enough." Natsu slammed his fists together and released a heavy wave of flames off both when they impacted, "I'll handle it from here." he told the redhead.

Jellal watched the other young man step up to face him as they stared each other down. The blue-haired man smirked and looked his new opponent over, "Natsu Dragneel one of Fairy Tail's great dragon slayers... I've been itching to meet you face-to-face. I've already had the privilege of meeting one of you, and now I have the pleasure of meeting another." Jellal told Natsu.

Well that was discouraging to say the least "Oh?" Natsu grumbled. Well if he said it like that then what was the point of even wanting to meet him in the first place.

"Well when you've read so much about Dragon Slayer legends and the incredible amount of power they can wield, you want to put a face to the legend. And you've garnered quite a lot of attention and fought a lot of impressive opponents, just like your friend Naruto who is currently trying to fly up the side of my tower." Jellal stated. Naruto was on the way... thank... fucking... god... They were brought out of their thoughts by Jellal talking once again "So of course I've been looking forward to meeting you the son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King, he is the one you've been looking for correct." Jellal said.

"Well cool, I've been wanting to meet you too... Also leave my dad out of this or you'll pay for it." Natsu growled and turned his head to crack it while frowning at Jellal. "I finally get to see who the dick that's been toying with us and watching us through the walls looks like." He looked him over before glaring vehemently, "I didn't know what I was gonna see when I heard about the guy who was trying to hurt his best friends for no good reason after all this time."

That comment actually struck a chord as Jellal's smile thinned into a line. He defended, "I do have a good reason. Erza left this place together for me to finish. I decided to bring her back here to usher in a new world, together with my friend." Jellal said ignoring Erza's yell of her not being his friend.

"That doesn't look like you're doing anything together!" Natsu angrily stated while pointing back at the condition Erza was in, restrained and injured after fending off the attacks of his assassins. Natsu growled with venom aimed at the blue-haired man, "You hurt Erza! You tortured your friends! How the hell can you say you're doing anything for their sake when all you've done is cause them pain?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU CALL YOURSELF THEIR FRIEND?!"

Jellal was silent as his eyes narrowed slightly in cold contempt for the pink-haired man seething in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before speaking, "I suppose it was silly of me to believe I could negotiate with the 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail. I suppose in the end you best communicate through-" he didn't get to finish as Natsu appeared in front of him with his hand ignited.

**"Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist**_" _Natsu yelled out as he struck Jellal across the face hard as he could. Jellal was knocked back at the sudden strike to his face as he was sent back by the explosion. Natsu roared in fury and let his fire burn hotter than he had ever let it burn before. He dashed after the blue haired man and quickly landed a series of punches at his flying form. He clasped his hands together and brought them down on Jellal's back like a hammer.

The blue-haired man's body slammed roughly into the ground as Natsu came into his side and landed a flaming kick into his gut, "**Fire Dragon's Talon"** Natsu roared and then sent the Wizard Saint flying before puffing up his cheeks and blasting out a pillar of fire to engulf the man, "**Fire Dragon's: ROAR"** Natsu roared as he released his flames towards Jellal. ***BOOM* **The explosion rocked the entire room and Erza lowered her head to shield herself from the intense heat. The blast rang through their ears and they were blinded by the cloud of smoke that raised up in their vision.

Natsu stood firmly as the wind caused his scarf and vest to flap while he focused on the smoke cloud. He waited with baited breath and furrowed his eyes in fury... And watched as Jellal slowly emerged out of the cloud practically unscathed. He had a few bruises and some blood trailing down his chin from the attacks but didn't look winded from the combination of strikes Natsu used. Jellal stepped forward and came to a stop before wiping the blood off his chin. He rubbed it between his fingers for a moment before gazing back up at Natsu. His body started to emanate a faint glow and he spoke in a disdainful tone, "Was that all you had?" he asked.

Natsu stayed quiet before a small smirk came on his face, "Not even close." he told Jellal. He didn't waste another moment before he immediately threw his arms out to his side and created an intense sphere of fire and lightning around his hands. They started extending into large pillars as Natsu brought them together to attack, "Taste the power of the son of the fire dragon king**"Fire Dragon's **\- Natsu didn't get to finish as Jellal managed to move faster than the dragon slayer.

**"Meteor" **Jellal called out as a magic seal appeared underneath him and he vanished.

The dragon slayer's words died in his mouth as Jellal moved forward through the gathering torrent of flames and lightning where he dispersed them with the air pressure of his movement alone. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and before he could move he felt a staggering fist slam into his stomach, making his eyes widen in pain as a muffled gasp left through his lips. Natsu's body was flung back and he bounced off the ground like a rag doll before Jellal disappeared in a flash of light and appeared again landing a sidekick into Natsu's side. Natsu skipped off the ground and the Fairy wizard tried to regain his senses after the almost instantaneous attack.

In an instant, Jellal was just standing there preparing to take the attack head-on. The next he was like a ray of light, vanishing forward and attacking him before he could even react. He couldn't even see him anymore. He was just that fast. Natsu pushed through the pain and landed on the ground before leaping towards Jellal and swinging his arms to envelop him in fire **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"** Natsu yelled out.

Jellal's body was covered by light once again and he effortlessly flipped over the wave of lightning and fire like nothing. He landed behind Natsu and charged forward to land a kick in his back. Natsu let out a pained gasp before Jellal wrapped his arm around his neck and hefted him off his feet. Jellal turned and threw the dragon spawn across the room before speeding after him and slamming him into the floor. Natsu's eyes widened in agony before Jellal smiled and vanished again. The young man grumbled on the floor and struggled to turn over before pushing himself up to his feet. He tried to spot his enemy again and felt a strong blow land on his shoulder before he could react.

He threw his fist out to try and catch him but Jellal disappeared and passed by him again while leaving another strike. Natsu tried to retaliate and counter but Jellal's speed was so overwhelming that every time he came close to landing a hit the man had easily evaded and landed another strike on him instead. Natsu felt all kinds of strikes land over his body at blinding speeds as he powered through the pain. Even with each hit causing a flare of pain and a white flash go in the corners of his eyes, he could hear Erza yell at Jellal to stop. But despite her pleas the blue-haired Mage made no attempt to stop as Natsu felt another kick land on his back. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his senses calm down despite the situation around him. For a moment he felt his breath fill his lungs and his blood slow down as his ears blocked out all other distracting noise around him. He focused...and focused…

And heard the sound of a man moving so fast he was causing the air to barrel around him. "YOU'RE MINE!" Natsu yelled as he turned on his feet and threw his fist out to catch Jellal in a sucker punch. But the Wizard Saint changed directions at the last possible moment to get behind Natsu, "WH-!" Natsu started to exclaim only for Jellal to kick Natsu and knock him to the floor once again before slamming his foot down on his back. The floor cracked from the force as Natsu groaned and tried to lift himself up but couldn't get any leverage while pinned to the crystal ground.

Jellal looked at his enemy as he stood tall over him, "I expected more from you Natsu Dragneel. This is a rather lackluster performance so far." he sneered out to the pink haired man.

"Fuck you Jellal and the white horse you think you rode up on." Natsu muttered to the ground as he did what he could to lift himself up under the man's pin. He struggled to get off his stomach before seething in anger and glaring at Jellal over his shoulder. "If you want a real fight, stop running away and fight me you pompous ass bitch." he yelled out. What colorful language for a young man to have…

"I can say with certainty that my interest in watching you fight has been dulled greatly now. And I am tired of toying with you." Jellal said as he held his hand out and aimed his palm at Natsu's head as a small light started gathering at the point, "Goodbye, Salamander." he said emotionlessly.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar"** Natsu roared and a massive pillar of fire enveloped him, forcing Jellal to jump back and away for safety. The pink haired slayer pushed himself up to his feet and yelled loud enough to shake the whole room, "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING OUT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET YOUR WAY!" he told Jellal.

"Sorry. But that isn't your choice." Jellal stated to Natsu and a brilliant light along with a magic circle appeared over their head and Natsu looked up just in time to see it shine even brighter. An identical magic circle appeared directly under him. Jellal hovered over the light and seven more magic circles appeared over the light, aiming down at the Dragon Slayer before he whispered, **"Grand Chariot" **and he was enveloped by the overwhelming light and power of the attack. Erza's eyes were shut as the massive air pressure and smoke cloud washed over her before it started to calm down.

She felt the billowing wind finally come to an end and she slowly opened her eyes to look up at the result of the immense attack. The smoke finally cleared and revealed Natsu sprawled out in the middle of a crater, blood and burns covering his limbs as he laid face down unconscious. She felt her insides go cold and she whispered out, "Natsu..." she whispered out in shock. Natsu was powerful, but to be taken down so easily was unthinkable. She wanted to reach out to him but felt the seal over her limbs restrict her movements completely. She grit her teeth and forced her hand out before she heard shuffling boots and looked over to see Jellal landing off to the side.

He looked down at Natsu's defeated form and gave an impressed nod, "That attack had the power of a meteor directly falling down on its target. The fact that you aren't a bloody smudge on the floor is quite admirable. I suppose you were quite a formidable adversary while you were still alive, Natsu Dragneel. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough to face me at this point." Jellal said as he went to finish the pink haired dragon spawn off.

However before he could a voice called out to him angrily "Jellal!" Erza yelled at him in outrage. The blue-haired man looked over to see Erza glaring at him furiously for hurting Natsu like that.

He gave a small smile and turned to her, "To be honest, I was expecting someone else to stand in my way before I finished my plan." he told her before he started making his way towards her while a smirk started forming on his face. "Oh well. We work with what we're offered." he said as if it wasn't that big of a deal as it really was.

"H-hey." Natsu's weak voice called out to him. Jellal stopped his trek towards his target and looked back when he heard Natsu's voice call out to him. They watched the injured dragon slayer struggle to lift himself up before tumbling over to one side and catching himself before falling. He coughed up some blood and panted before finally making it up to his knees. His eyes were half-lidded in pain and he clutched his ribs before glaring at the blue-haired psychopath, "W-where do you think you're going? I'm just getting started." he stated, although it didn't look like he was actually about to start anything except fall over.

Erza looked at her friend in fear before shaking her head, "No, Natsu, stay down! You can't fight him! He's too strong!" she yelled out to the rosette.

"W-what are you talking about, Erza?" Natsu asked as he gave a hoarse laugh through the pain and smirked before locking eyes with Jellal, "I'm just getting started." he reiterated.

Jellal shook his head and scoffed, "Do you live in your own little world?" he asked Natsu rhetorically.

"WRAH!" Natsu roared as he leapt forward and released a torrent of flames at Jellal as he quickly moved and vanished from sight. Natsu followed his scent and ran as fast as he could in his injured state to intercept him again. But each time he threw a punch or strike, Jellal simply sidestepped or avoided it by a large margin. Despite his injuries, Natsu kept throwing as many attacks as he could to ensnare his foe in fire but to no avail. His body was getting slower while Jellal was possibly getting faster with each movement.

The pink haired teen threw a wide kick out to catch the Wizard Saint's head but Jellal moved and appeared on the other side of the room. Natsu made a weak landing and nearly fell to his knees from exhaustion as Jellal held himself up with his magic still flaring powerfully. The dragon slayer gave a cough and Jellal merely smiled at his pained expression "It was good while it lasted, but you've reached the end of the line, Salamander." Jellal said to Natsu with a dark look on his face as he was ready to end it. Natsu felt sweat start to run down his chin and drip to the floor as his vision started to go black in the corners.

He heard Erza's voice call out to him in panic "Natsu, you're going to die if you don't stop! There's nothing else you can do like this! You can't beat him!" she yelled out to the teen.

Natsu's cloudy eyes focused and aimed at the floor beneath him before he repeated what she said "Can't beat him..." and he clenched his hands and let his fingers roam over the Lacrima floor for a moment before they became fists. He gave a relieved sigh. He brought his arms up, let them catch fire, before slamming them down on the floor with fury "WRAAAHHHHHH!" he roared as he brought his fist down.

***BOOOOOM***

A massive explosion rocked the room and Jellal's eyes widened as a web pattern spread out beneath where Natsu struck. The Lacrima around the whole room seemed to flash in a dozen different colors like a spectrum before disappearing and resulting in a rumble. Jellal looked around in alarm before narrowing his eyes at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu let out a ragged chortle before he grinned with his sharp teeth. He gave a cocky smile to the Wizard Saint and mocked his angry expression, "What's wrong man? Wasn't I reaching the end of the line? Cause let me tell ya, tired or not..." he lit his hands on fire again as he gained a fighting expression on his face.

"If there's one thing a Fairy Tail Mage is guaranteed to do..." Natsu said and he brought his fists down and created another pair of craters that destabilized the magic contained within its body, "It's wreck important shit!" Natsu said as the cracks spread more.

"STOP IT!" Jellal yelled out as he came flying over and kicked Natsu over the head, sending him sliding across the floor and into a tired heap on the ground. The pink-haired man gasped and attempted to push himself up to his feet before he felt a massive surge of air pressure swirl around them again. He looked up and saw Jellal standing across the floor from him while creating another ball of intense light.

He gathered his magic power "Enough! I will not let you put everything I've worked for in jeopardy out of retaliation, Dragon Slayer!" He declared furiously and then roared in anger, "I will end you-" however before he could finish that statement.

**"Dark Burst" **Simon's voice called out before a blast of dark magic came over the top level and impacted against Jellal's side as he made no effort to dodge or block. The blue-haired man focused on finishing his magic attack and just let the pain from the surprise attack fade away before he spared a look in the direction it came from.

He saw a bruised and tired Simon panting heavily with one hand outstretched. Simon looked around at the injured Natsu and incapacitated Erza looking over at him. The scarred man composed himself before yelling out at Jellal, "Jellal! Stop this! You've gone too far!" Simon declared tiredly.

Jellal looked back at Natsu and spoke up so he could be heard "Simon, I need to focus on taking out this man first. If you want to stand in my way, like I know you've been dying to for so long now, then you'll need to wait." he said carelessly to the man.

"Is this really what you wanted, Jellal?" Simon asked the blue haired Wizard Saint. He then motioned over the entire room "Terrorizing Erza?! Torturing our friends?! Now that you've got the Tower of Heaven to function, do you just think you can act like this without consequences?!" he roared out.

"I never once believed I could do this without consequence." Jellal answered lowly, "But I've already bared every sin imaginable to reach this point. What's one or two more?" he growled. He then sent a quick look towards his old friend, "Beside's Simon...you were the one who put your faith in the Fairy Tail Mages solely because they were Erza's friends. Whatever terror they may have faced or injury they may have suffered...that's because you chose to bring them here." he answered.

The dark magic user stood there silently and grit his teeth as he couldn't find a response to what he said. Jellal was right. He was the one who planned Erza's retrieval and left the Fairy Tail wizards aware of where they were going. He was the one who wasn't strong enough to handle this fight alone and needed support. All the fighting that had gone up to this point was on him. Simon seemed to shake the thoughts away before looking over at Natsu. He resolved himself and went sprinting over to the dragon slayer's side before helping him up "I won't let anyone else get hurt because of this fight! It's over!" Simon declared to Jellal.

"Well, you're right about that." Jellal answered before he finished charging his spell and aimed at the two men, "Forgive me, Simon. **Grand**-" he didn't get to finish as Erza yelled out to him.

"JELLAL NO!" Erza pleaded out.

"-**Chariot" **Jellal finished without a care in the world. As if her senses had been super jolted, Erza saw Jellal's attack activate and start to leave his hand. It was aimed directly at Simon as he helped Natsu get to his feet. Jellal said that attack had the force of a meteor, and if it hit Simon and Natsu as they were... Dread filled her stomach and panic gripped her brain. And that was just the thing she needed to realize what she had to do to escape.

Doing the best she could to turn her hand towards herself, Erza summoned a sword out of her Requip space and sent the remainder of her magic towards her palm. A blade appeared in her hand and pierced her flesh once it had materialized, stabbing the black seal on her leg that was binding her and negating the magic that had created it. Erza ignored the searing pain from the gash in her leg and pushed herself up to her feet before using the last of her strength to dash towards her friends. She gripped her nullifying sword and felt its power start to radiate as she tried to reach the devastating attack before it hit them. But she was coming too slow... She wasn't going to make it.

With as much strength as she could muster, Erza leapt across the floor and desperately reached out to block the light attack before it hit her weakened friends... And then...just before they were engulfed by the brilliant light... A shadow dove in front of them and screamed- "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then the attack was blocked by a iron shield created from the lost magic of its user.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM* **

Jellal watched silently as something impacted against his magic attack and caused it to erupt. A powerful gust of wind spread out in every direction and caused his hair to billow over his eyes rapidly.

He narrowed them in quiet focus as the smoke started to part and he got a better look of the man that defended against his powerful attack. Erza covered her eyes after the attack exploded and opened them again to see what had happened. She saw a tall figure with blond hair standing just in front of her after blocking the attack with his Earth Dragon's Heavy Metal. She and the others looked at his back as it gave a quick heave and tried to regain his breath. Erza stared at him as he lowered the sword to his side and stood there in silence while facing Jellal. "You finally made it... Naruto..." Simon stated quietly.

The blond perked up and turned around once he heard Simon say his name. When he turned around, his eyes immediately met with Erza's own set of brown eyes which were filled with relief. The two just silently stared at each other silently without a word spoken. Erza's eyes had bags underneath them and her hair was a mess with dust and dirt. Most of the bandages wrapped around her chest were ripped and torn away with traces of blood and her pants torn almost to her knees. She had cuts and bruises all over her body with dry blood covering her skin. And there was a nasty gash she had inflicted on herself to escape the snake seal that was still letting out a fair amount of blood.

Naruto looked tired. His eyes were heavy and he was panting after all the fighting and panic that had been going on. His clothes were torn to shreds and the remains had blood stains on them. His high healing factor may have closed the worst of his injuries but his reserves and stamina had probably taken a pretty big dive after all the fighting he had done. The two friends just stared at each other in silence as words seemed to fail them. Naruto regained his breath and seemed to struggle with the right thing to say to her. He took a deep breath in... He was silenced when he saw a small tear start to form in the side of her eye.

Naruto went silent when he saw that and Erza merely wiped it away before he could say anything. A relieved but sad smile came over his face before looking down at her, "I'm sorry you had to come back here..." he told the redhead softly. The two shared a quick moment of understanding together before the whiskered blond looked back to see Simon and Natsu standing by in wait. "Are you two okay?" he asked the two of them.

Natsu made sure he could support himself, slipping from Simon's hold before giving a small nod and powering through the pain "Been better, but no real complaints." Natsu said to his fellow dragon slayer.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Simon asked him curiously.

That was what interested him the most. Naruto gave a chuckle, "I was making my way up the side of the Tower. I was about halfway up when the sky split open and Etherion came crashing down. When I saw the top of the Tower start to change and withstand the whole blast, I sorta just moved on reflex and dove inside. Lucky me, huh?" he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Natsu grinned, "Lucky bastard." he said to his friend although he didn't mean it. His smile seemed to falter as he motioned his head towards the foe behind them, "We've still gotta deal with that guy though." he said to Naruto.

Jellal was indeed the bigger problem than a tower that was now functional as he knew how to make it work. Naruto looked over them "Can you move?" he asked the two of them.

Natsu seemed confused by his question as Simon gave a quick nod "Yes. I can still move and do whatever is necessary." he told the dragon prince.

"Good. Simon..." Naruto said as he then helped Erza stand and the grip on Erza's shoulder seemed to tighten before he addressed the large man, "I want you to take Natsu and Erza and get them out of here." he said to the man.

Erza's eyes widened in horror as Natsu verbally fought the idea, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! I AIN'T LEAVIN'! THIS WAS MY FIGHT BEFORE YOU GUYS CUT IN!" he yelled at the blonde dragon slayer.

Erza pulled back from Naruto's grip and looked up at him as he had a somber expression on his face. Her eyes focused dangerously and she firmly shook her head, "I'm not leaving here without you or anyone else." she told Naruto.

She would not allow for someone else to sacrifice their life just for her own. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to her. Then he moved and Erza's eyes widened as the feeling in her limbs vanished at the swift chop to her neck. She fell to her knees, hands still gripping his shirt desperately to stay awake as Naruto gently lifted her up. Why did he have to cheat like that at such a time like this, oh the little prick. Her heavy eyes looked at him and he whispered out, "But I can't protect you against him while fighting him. And I won't lose you to him again." he told her silently.

She pleaded with a weak voice, "N-Naruto… please. D-don't-" but he ignored it.

"Simon, you need to take her and get off the island." Naruto carefully handed the injured woman off to his friend who took her in a bridal carry to not exasperate her wounds.

Simon looked down at the redhead teetering on consciousness in his arms before looking at the blond "Naruto... even if I take Erza away...all Jellal needs now to complete the Tower is someone with the sufficient amount of power. That means he could use you too." Simon said.

Simon then spared Jellal a look as the Wizard Saint just seemed to stand away from them in silence. The Darkness Mage was confused by his lack of action before addressing the blond once more, "You can't let yourself get caught by him. If you have to-" he didn't finish as Naruto interrupted him.

"I know that." Naruto interrupted before giving him a firm look, "But I can't let Erza get stuck as a pawn for someone's sick game. So please... get her and Natsu out of here." he told the big man. Simon was conflicted as he looked between Naruto and Erza in silent contemplation. Could he really choose between his allies like this?

He spared a look towards Jellal as he merely stood there in wait before lowering his head. He turned around and started carrying Erza away to safety at the request of his old comrade, condemning him to a fight against his evil friend and silently begging for his forgiveness. Naruto watched them walk off before speaking lowly, "Natsu...you need to go too." he told his fellow pink haired dragon slayer.

"No way in hell." the injured teen spat back with a growl, "Don't think just because you pop in and say so that I'm just gonna walk away. This was my fight first." Natsu declared. Technically Natsu was right about that, but he knew Naruto was also trying to prove a point.

Naruto gave a smile, "Technically it's my fight as you ain't in no shape to kick his ass." Naruto told Natsu.

Natsu scoffed "That's tough shit." Natsu argued as he started stepping forward to pass the blond and continue the fight, "I ain't gonna let you take this fight all by yourself-" Natsu didn't get to finish as he was blocked from moving any further.

"Natsu..." Naruto immediately held out his hand to stop Natsu's stomp forward as the pink-haired man turned to look at him. Natsu's eyes eased a little once he saw the plight on Naruto's face as his old friend looked to him. "I need you to go with them...because you need to protect the others in case anything goes wrong. I'll give everything I've got but against him. To be honest I'm not sure it will be enough. You need to be there for everyone...because I might not make it back this time." he told Natsu. He needed to be the one to find their parents and then kick their asses for abandoning them if this indeed happened. He needed to be the one to find Lisanna and bring her home if there was no other way. He needed to be the one to lead Fairy Tail through the darkness when there was no light for them to see with. He was Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King, just like he was Naruto son of Bahamut King of the Dragon's.

"You don't get to fucking say that you prick." Natsu growled out to his fellow dragon slayer. Naruto looked up at the angered glare Natsu was locking in on him as the Dragon Slayer spoke, "You don't get to take my fight and then say you might die. That's not you. That's this place messin' with your head. You don't say that you're gonna take my fight and then die, it's not gonna happen you hear me. And you're stronger than him." Natsu pointed at the blond accusingly and almost growled out angrily, "You don't get to die in this place. You don't even get to let that thought cross your stupid head. We are making it back to the guild. You have to make it back to play with Happy and Kurama and finish the guild and get rent money for Lucy...plus Erza still needs to kick your ass for knocking her down like that. Natsu stood up straight and placed his fist against Naruto's chest before sternly stating, "You win this fight... and you come back to Fairy Tail. You help me find Igneel while I help you find Bahamut. No exceptions." he told Naruto as a small smile came back over Naruto's face, still without any real conviction behind it but with a ghost of admiration aimed towards Natsu.

He nodded, "Okay. I'll see you soon then." he told the pink haired man.

"Damn straight." Natsu lowered his fist and started to move towards the stairs before saying one last thing, "Naruto...kick his ass." he told the blonde haired man.

Naruto just nodded before Natsu made his way down the stairs to follow after Simon and Erza. The blond stood there silently, his hand balled into a fist at his side and his hand slowly uncurling from the fist he had unconsciously made. He waited another moment in silence before asking over his shoulder, "You're just going to let them go?" he asked Jellal.

"They won't get far. I'll make sure of that." Jellal said to him. There was...something unnerving hearing Jellal say something so dark like that so casually. He took in a deep breath before finally turning around to face the blue-haired man. The two Wizard Saint level wizard's stood across from each other, taking a moment to size the other up.

There was so much to say but they knew there was nothing else that could change the paths that had set them down this far. Naruto spared a look around the room made of shimmering Lacrima and blankly droned, "You definitely know how to decorate a place I'll have to give you that one." Naruto told the man.

"Had to make some serious changes in order to make this thing work in the first place." Jellal said before narrowing his eyes and looking around with disdain in his voice, "I don't know how those morons from the cult were ever hoping to make this work in their lifetime. They were probably going to push it on their descendants to finish after generations of slavery." he said.

"And you did it in eight years. All it took was forcing your friends to work tirelessly for all that time and lying to them." Naruto spat out sardonically, "How does it feel to finally finish?" he growled out to the, now definitely former, Wizard Saint.

"No reason to be so derisive." Jellal countered, "I know no matter what I did and for what reason, as long as it involved the Tower of Heaven then I was putting myself at odds with you, Erza, and everyone who knew the true threat of the R-System." Jellal stated to the blond.

"So what are you going to do about the Magic Council?" Naruto inquired while looking around at the Lacrima. "If they can't use Etherion on this place anymore then they'll probably send a small army to attack you instead." Naruto stated which was true as it took a lot of power to make Etherion work.

Jellal smirked, "Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem considering I've destroyed their headquarters and dismantled Etherion in the process." Jellal said. His enemy looked shocked by that bit of news as Jellal created a quick Thought Projection of Siegrain at his side that quickly waved and disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Jellal continued, "Nothing left to chance." he told Naruto.

Naruto's grit his teeth and then got control over his anger by taking in a deep breath and sighing. He looked at Jellal silently, "Simon said that you only need someone with enough power to finish the Tower now, right? He said I'd be enough to finish...but you aren't going to use me, are you?" he asked Jellal.

Jellal only shook his head "When I think about the new world in my mind, I can't imagine you being the key to ushering it in. You're too stubborn. And I'm certain you'd somehow screw up the whole plan if I put you in it." Jellal said.

"And you really think Erza isn't stubborn enough to change something like that if she tried?" Naruto asked rhetorically. That was the understatement of the century that redhead was more stubborn than Bahamut when she didn't get her cheesecake.

"Oh no." Jellal let out a dry laugh and shook his head, "If there was one person I thought could be more stubborn than any of us if she wanted to be, it's Erza. But I believe if I could tell her how this new world could be beneficial...how good it would be to start over, then maybe she'll do this willingly." Jellal said before he spread his arm out towards the sea and what laid beyond it.

"I could rid the world of all the Dark Guilds that corrupt it. I could stop all the needless pain and suffering people are put through by others. I...could stop people from killing others. I could bring Erza and the others parents back to them. They don't need to suffer anymore." Jellal said to him. Naruto's shoulders slumped at hearing Jellal talk about the benefits of what he was doing. He said he wanted to fix the world. Bring back the ones they've lost. Protect the people out there that couldn't be reached in time when they needed it the most. It sound nice. It sounded peaceful... But he knew better than anyone that it was all a lie.

A world created with the help of Zeref, the Black Mage that's warped history and created so much death after all this time would be too risky. And if Jellal wanted to complete this plan...by letting Erza die... it was bullshit... He wouldn't let it happen. "So you want to finish what your friend the Salamander started. Very well." Jellal said as he turned to face Naruto.

"You won't win Jellal... I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do." Naruto declared as his pour begun to pout off of his body just as Jellal's did the same.

Naruto was releasing a powerful aura of white energy that caused the world around him to shake as visible cracks appeared in the air around his body.

Jellal's body was glowing a golden color as he prepared his magic for battle. This wasn't going to be a battle between two powerful wizards. Now, this was a war between godly men.

XxX Enter Alestorm: Drink XxX

Suddenly the two men disappeared and clashed where the wall behind Naruto suddenly exploded into thousands of pieces of large rocks. It was almost as if it were a battle of raw power, their aura's soared through the air with one being white and the other being golden in color. Separating the gold aura struck against the white one before backing off to repeat the process. The aura of white energy shoved the golden aura back and through yet another wall destroying it in the process. Separating the two aura's clashed in the middle creating powerful shockwaves before they begun to truly battle for dominance as the white aura begun to push the golden aura around the air. The two aura's clashed once again as they were driven to the right, only to stop in another clash as one of the aura's pushed back to the left, spiralling in the air as they battled for supremacy.

The two aura's of energy separated and flew forward as the golden aura rose up while the white aura stayed low only to rise up and intercept the golden one in a clash that destroyed the roof nearly. The golden aura was easily shoved back by the white one where said aura dove down and shoved the golden aura through the floor, easily toppling the final six stories from the top of the tower as they exploded through it with their power. The white aura seemed to latch onto the golden one and they soared to the ground and leveled out just before hitting it and crashed through a nearby cliff causing it to crumble away into dust.

The two aura's separated once more as the golden aura struck the white one and drove it back, but not for long. Cracks appeared in the air before blasts of air deflected powerful streams of golden energy where they bounced off the cracks and swerved around the white aura and crashed on the ground around it. Naruto and Jellal slid across the ground away from each other. It was hard to believe that not even five minutes ago that their clothes were practically untouched, but now they were almost in tatters from their brief conflict. Jellal growled as he looked at Naruto, "I don't get how you are able to last so long in battle considering your reserves of magic are as low as they are, but I won't stand for it." he growled out.

Naruto smirked, "If that's the case then go light some candles on a birthday cake light freak." he said uncaringly. With a crack of the neck he spread his arms widely before he crossed them across his chest, "But if that is what you wanna think, then let me show you just exactly how weak I really am. Unlike Natsu I won't need my final transformation to fight against you." he called out as he lashed his fists out where the air around him cracked and begun to spread. However that wasn't all as the water around the island begun to swirl around before rising into the air.

XxX End: Alestorm: Drink XxX

From a distance away Tenten Higurashi went wide eyed at the sight as she recorded this fight on a Memory Lacrima, this went beyond normal Wizardry abilities she had been studying for these past eight months. Inside their protective bubble the previous members of Jellal's group stared in wonder, "What, did he do?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Did he just crack the air?" Millianna asked in confusion.

"Oh fuck, this isn't good." Kurama said in worry. And his worries were indeed proven right when the level rose ever higher and higher from Naruto's power.

As they reached the halfway point of the tower, Ezra felt the ground began to shake and looked out the window where she felt her eyes widen in horror, "He wouldn't do that, not here of all places where he knows we can't escape." she called out.

Simon arched a brow, "Why, what is it?" he asked as he followed her gaze and felt his confusion grow, "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"We're doomed, if we don't get off this island in time. We need to hurry." Ezra said urgently as she looked back to Simon who carried the unconscious Natsu.

In the bubble Gray cringed in shock, "What the hell is going on, did Naruto set of some type of bomb?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know what Naruto-sama did, but the sea is responding to it." she said as she gulped. So this was the strength of the one people called the Most Powerful Man Alive, it was unthinkable.

What many did not know was that if Naruto was in a fight and he was located at a large expanse of water, he always held the upper hand due to his quake based power's. This was merely him flexing his muscles in an attempt to show off just exactly what he was capable of.

Kurama shook his head, "It's what is known as a Seaquake, Naruto uses them to cause the ocean's themselves to shake before his power." Kurama told them where they eyes widen in shock. Oh boy, this was bad. This was very very bad.

"Oh my god, look at how high it is, just what kind of monster is he?" Sho exclaimed as he pointed to the continuously rising water.

"Not only there, look at that spot too, it's just as high right there!" Happy cried out.

Juvia felt herself get turned on a bit by this display of power, "Juvia knew Naruto-sama was strong, but nothing like this." she admitted.

Kurama growled to himself in annoyance, "See, this is why I said that some of us should have stayed at the resort, but does anyone listen to me? No~o, they decide to ignore the fucking cat with some type of brains in his skull." Kurama yelled out.

Suddenly the water level begun to lower more and more before the water's calmed down, and slowly begun to recede. Juvia gained a confused look, "What happened, I thought Naruto-sama was about to end the world just a second ago?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head as the pit in his stomach began to grow by the second, "No this is just the beginning." he told her as he gulped in a bit of fear, "This right here, it is going to get worse. You'll see." he told the water woman.

Wally nodded, "If you know anything about geography, then you know that seaquakes are the prelude to something that is tens of times greater then the effect. If he can do that, then my god we are fucked." he said.

Millianna swat him on the arm, "Wally, language." she scolded him.

Wally shook his head, "No Milly, you don't understand!" he said loudly, "We need to get the hell out of here before we get caught up in whatever the hell he just did. We won't survive it if we don't leave now." he told her with a frightened look in his eyes.

Ezra felt the ground settle and looked out the side of the tower once more and saw Jellal and Naruto standing still without moving a muscle, "Why is it so quiet?" she asked.

Simon shrugged his shoulders, "I can't answer that one." he said honestly, "I don't even understand what's going on right now." he said.

Suddenly the tide began to rise which drew Wally and Kurama's attention, "Dammit, we were to late." the red cat cursed to himself.

Wally felt his shades fall off as he pointed behind them, "Uh guy's, what the HELL IS THAT!?" he cried out.

"T-the horizon." Sho said quietly.

XxX Enter: Whitebeard Power Ost XxX

Kurama spoke the answer "Here comes the final payoff." he said as his voice begun to shake, "That harmless seaquake he set off earlier was just the prelude to a massive tsunami!" he said loudly.

Millianna felt the ground tremble more and more as she and Juvia turned to watch as massive waves crashed against the cliffside. Where Tenten was sitting she looked around in confusion, "What's with the tremor's?" she asked nobody in particular.

The ground was shaking like something big was coming, something uncontrollable. Something that should be impossible to have happened through natural means. Kurama looked to his friend, "Do you know what people of the council call him, they call him the Quake Man. He is the one who wields the power of the Quake Dragon Bahamut!" he cried out remembering how Naruto created his seaquake as the people on the island and inside the bubble tried to stay balanced. The only one who was truly unaffected by this phenomena was the one who created it in the first place.

"Oh my god, it's a TSUNAMI!~" Juvia cried out.

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Happy called out in panic. He knew Naruto was strong, but to such an extent of this level was never seen.

Jellal grew wide eyed at the sight of the two tsunamis coming for the island as they neared their crest, "So this is your true power." he gawked. "How could anyone hope to control such power, it's impossible. This kind of power, it could destroy the world." he said in a brief moment of sanity.

XxX End Whitebeard Power OSt XxX

Inside of Gray's head, the Ice Wizard was forming multiple plans on how to stop the impending doom making its way towards them when he was struck with a idea. It would have to be times, but that was the thing about magic, anything was possible. He just hoped he could stop this without dying.

_**Who would win? Who will lose, the outcome in the next chapter.**_

**Adventreader221: And we are going to have to stop it right there with the aptly timed CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU. So, Phoenixlord42 what are your comments on this chapter.**

**Phoenixlord42: Oh I don't know, how about NARUTO IS INSANE!**

**Adventreader221: Well that was a given when he set off his Seaquake. Now I want to point something out from our earlier discussion so don't hate me for changing the subject right quick. If that is fine by you.**

**Phoenixlord42: Go ahead.**

**Adventreader221: Awesome. Now we have discussed with each other how this story isn't exactly written 100% between the two of us without telling our reader's right?**

**Phoenixlord42: Yes.**

**Adventreader221: Well to those saying that this story isn't any good if I am a part of it, I would just like to point out one tiny problem with that.**

**Phoenixlord42: Oh what is the tiny problem?**

**Adventreader221: THIS STORY IS BASICALLY A COPY OF MY STORY SON OF THE PRIMORDIAL DRAGON like seriously, of you have the page for this chapter opened up along with the same chapter for Son of the Primordial Dragon, they are damn near the same. The only difference is the parts we have changed up to make the story as it is now which is the battle between Naruto and Jellal as well as me and you adding Tenten and the future appearances of the Ninja's from Naruto's homeland. Kinda funny isn't it?**

**Phoenixlord42: Eh does not matter to me really. Truthfully they are helpful and really it is fun to do.**

**Adventreader221: I know, but when people insult the time and effort I put into something with other people, and then diss me-it pisses me off.**

**Phoenixlord42: I know, now we will see you later I have to calm him down now.**

**Adventreader221: I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Phoenixlord42: *Slams a frying pan onto Adventeader221's head knocking him out.* TO THE RING WITH HIM! *Then Phoenixlord42 drags Adventreader221 to the boxing ring***

**Round 1: Fight**

**Please like and Review, see you later-adventreader221**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adventreader221: So it seems we have made a slight miscalculation.**

**Phoenixlord42: Oh no fucking DUH!**

**Adventreader221: Ok 1st off I never watched the second series so I didn't know they were in their 30's as when I watched the Boruto Movie I was just pushed away from the series as a whole from Boru-ho's attitude. Second I haven't ever looked to the Wiki page either.**

**Phoenixlord42: Same here really.**

**Adventreader221: Glad we are on the same page.**

**Phoenixlord42: Hell someone was talking my EAR off about it.**

**Adventreader221: Same with me, but hey I admitted to the truth didn't I?**

**Phoenixlord42: So did I really**

**Adventreader221: Well, no sense in whining about it now. Let's get this chapter started shall we?**

**Phoenixlord42: We don't own anything at all.**

**Previously: **

_Naruto smirked, "If that's the case then go light some candles on a birthday cake light freak." he said uncaringly. With a crack of the neck he spread his arms widely before he crossed them across his chest, "But if that is what you wanna think, then let me show you just exactly how weak I really am. Unlike Natsu I won't need my final transformation to fight against you." he called out as he lashed his fists out where the air around him cracked and begun to spread. However that wasn't all as the water around the island begun to swirl around before rising into the air._

_From a distance away Tenten Higurashi went wide eyed at the sight as she recorded this fight on a Memory Lacrima, this went beyond normal Wizardry abilities she had been studying for these past eight months. Inside their protective bubble the previous members of Jellal's group stared in wonder, "What, did he do?" Wally asked in confusion._

_"Did he just crack the air?" Millianna asked in confusion._

_"Oh fuck, this isn't good." Kurama said in worry. And his worries were indeed proven right when the level rose ever higher and higher from Naruto's power._

_As they reached the halfway point of the tower, Ezra felt the ground began to shake and looked out the window where she felt her eyes widen in horror, "He wouldn't do that, not here of all places where he knows we can't escape." she called out._

_Simon arched a brow, "Why, what is it?" he asked as he followed her gaze and felt his confusion grow, "What the hell is going on?" he asked._

_"We're doomed, if we don't get off this island in time. We need to hurry." Ezra said urgently as she looked back to Simon who carried the unconscious Natsu._

_In the bubble Gray cringed in shock, "What the hell is going on, did Naruto set of some type of bomb?" he asked in confusion._

_"I don't know what Naruto-sama did, but the sea is responding to it." she said as she gulped. So this was the strength of the one people called the Most Powerful Man Alive, it was unthinkable._

_What many did not know was that if Naruto was in a fight and he was located at a large expanse of water, he always held the upper hand due to his quake based power's. This was merely him flexing his muscles in an attempt to show off just exactly what he was capable of._

_Kurama shook his head, "It's what is known as a Seaquake, Naruto uses them to cause the ocean's themselves to shake before his power." Kurama told them where they eyes widen in shock. Oh boy, this was bad. This was very very bad._

_"Oh my god, look at how high it is, just what kind of monster is he?" Sho exclaimed as he pointed to the continuously rising water._

_"Not only there, look at that spot too, it's just as high right there!" Happy cried out._

_Juvia felt herself get turned on a bit by this display of power, "Juvia knew Naruto-sama was strong, but nothing like this." she admitted._

_Kurama growled to himself in annoyance, "See, this is why I said that some of us should have stayed at the resort, but does anyone listen to me? No~o, they decide to ignore the fucking cat with some type of brains in his skull." Kurama yelled out._

_Suddenly the water level begun to lower more and more before the water's calmed down, and slowly begun to recede. Juvia gained a confused look, "What happened, I thought Naruto-sama was about to end the world just a second ago?" she asked._

_Kurama shook his head as the pit in his stomach began to grow by the second, "No this is just the beginning." he told her as he gulped in a bit of fear, "This right here, it is going to get worse. You'll see." he told the water woman._

_Wally nodded, "If you know anything about geography, then you know that seaquakes are the prelude to something that is tens of times greater then the effect. If he can do that, then my god we are fucked." he said._

_Millianna swat him on the arm, "Wally, language." she scolded him._

_Wally shook his head, "No Milly, you don't understand!" he said loudly, "We need to get the hell out of here before we get caught up in whatever the hell he just did. We won't survive it if we don't leave now." he told her with a frightened look in his eyes._

_Ezra felt the ground settle and looked out the side of the tower once more and saw Jellal and Naruto standing still without moving a muscle, "Why is it so quiet?" she asked._

_Simon shrugged his shoulders, "I can't answer that one." he said honestly, "I don't even understand what's going on right now." he said._

_Suddenly the tide began to rise which drew Wally and Kurama's attention, "Dammit, we were to late." the red cat cursed to himself._

_Wally felt his shades fall off as he pointed behind them, "Uh guy's, what the HELL IS THAT!?" he cried out._

_"T-the horizon." Sho said quietly._

_XxX Enter: Whitebeard Power Ost XxX_

_Kurama spoke the answer "Here comes the final payoff." he said as his voice begun to shake, "That harmless seaquake he set off earlier was just the prelude to a massive tsunami!" he said loudly._

_Millianna felt the ground tremble more and more as she and Juvia turned to watch as massive waves crashed against the cliffside. Where Tenten was sitting she looked around in confusion, "What's with the tremor's?" she asked nobody in particular._

_The ground was shaking like something big was coming, something uncontrollable. Something that should be impossible to have happened through natural means. Kurama looked to his friend, "Do you know what people of the council call him, they call him the Quake Man. He is the one who wields the power of the Quake Dragon Bahamut!" he cried out remembering how Naruto created his seaquake as the people on the island and inside the bubble tried to stay balanced. The only one who was truly unaffected by this phenomena was the one who created it in the first place._

_"Oh my god, it's a TSUNAMI!~" Juvia cried out._

_"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Happy called out in panic. He knew Naruto was strong, but to such an extent of this level was never seen._

_Jellal grew wide eyed at the sight of the two tsunamis coming for the island as they neared their crest, "So this is your true power." he gawked. "How could anyone hope to control such power, it's impossible. This kind of power, it could destroy the world." he said in a brief moment of sanity._

_XxX End Whitebeard Power OSt XxX_

_Inside of Gray's head, the Ice Wizard was forming multiple plans on how to stop the impending doom making its way towards them when he was struck with a idea. It would have to be times, but that was the thing about magic, anything was possible. He just hoped he could stop this without dying._

Now: Gray surged his Magic Power causing his arms to literally become encased with ice. "**Ice Make: ICE AGE" **he yelled out as he slammed his hands into the water forcing the ice to quickly spread out at such speed that the twin Tsunami's were completely frozen over surprising both Naruto and Jellal where the dragon slayer then looks towards the water bubble holing everyone.

Unable to hold it in he just chuckles "Gray no Baka, why'd you ruin the fun?" he questioned, only to be hit by a explosion of golden beams.

Jellal grinned, "You shouldn't let your guard down Naruto." he said with a chuckle.

The sound of laughter made his grin drop as the smoke was blown away to show Naruto's bandanna was torn off where a small strip remained which he pulled off, "Well now, I was trying to speak to myself in thought, but you are just rude." he commented. Grasping Basquias in his hand he raised it above his head, "And now it's time to show you what happens when YOU INTERRUPT ME!" he bellows out as white energy swirls around him as it rises into the air in a spiraling motion. Slamming the great spear into the ground causing it to shake before he grinned ferally, "So then, show me what you got." he growled out in a menacing tone.

Jellal growled as he vanished with a shout of "**METEOR" **and flashed in front of Naruto as he gathered his magic in his hand, "Take this, "**Threaded Heavenly Jewel Beads" **and suddenly the light shot out into the air as a multitude of small firefly like projectiles.

Naruto snorted, "Is that the best you can do?" he asked as he drew a hand back and threw it forward where a crack appeared blocking each of the small lights while also kicking up a screen of smoke. Swiping the spear through the smoke he saw Jellal growling angrily at him.

Jellal's eyes suddenly began to have a golden shine. This got Naruto, as well as Tenten's, attention. "**Meteor!**" Jellal shouted as he was enveloped in a golden aura before he blitzed towards the blonde like a bullet.

Naruto raises his hands again, and calls upon his Earth Magic where a rock wall appears in front of him so he could try and make Jellal run into it rather then him, but Jellal just dashes around it and lands a solid hit on Naruto with ease causing him to stumble.

"HA!" Naruto shouts as the Earth Wall breaks apart into several brick squares. He then maneuvers the rocks to attack the flying mage. Jellal manages to avoid some of the flying debris, but some landed there marks and caused Jellal to start falling back to ground. However, instead of looking distress, the Wizard Saint looked rather calm.

"I made it in time." he muttered, but everyone noticed something was off and Naruto looked up to see a constellation pattern above him!

"A magic array in the sky?" the dragon slayer questioned.

"When did he have time to do this?!" Kurama called out.

"Did he do it while dodging Naruto's attacks?!" Ezra asked.

Jellal landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Naruto, "Be judged by the seven stars! **Grand Chariot!**" The seven seals glowing before firing concentrated beams of energy towards Naruto. However, Naruto was not deterred and simply clasped his hands together and shouted, "**EARTH DRAGON'S HEAVY METAL!"** and his skin shifted to a shiny mirror-like coating of hard steel and took the attack as the area was filled with dust and debris from the falling of the stars.

Everyone was in awe at the battle that was taking place before them. It was like a battle between two wizard saints! Little did they know that's was exactly what they were witnessing.

'_That was close, I almost didn't activate the Heavy Metal Spell in time._' Naruto thought in amusement as the steel flesh faded away, 'However, _I can't lose here. I must win, for Er-chan and everyone else!' _he thought to himself. Naruto smiled at Jellal."It's been a long time since I've had an opponent like you. Perhaps it's time I stop holding back as much as I am." Naruto said before giving Jellal a very ominous look as he released even more magical power. Jellal and the other's eyes widen as they felt the magical power being released by the dragon slayer, it was much more than he had released when they had first clashed at the top of the tower.

Sensing the amount of power he gave off caused Happy to gasp in shock, "I don't believe it. Naruto's power could easily be on par with Gildarts at this point." the blue cat said.

"Holy crap thats some power?!" Wally said in shock as he felt slightly intimidated by the magical pressure he was feeling.

"His power could actually eclipse Gildarts' own power right now." Kurama muttered, he never felt Naruto release so much power in his life.

"From this point onwards, Jellal will struggle if he doesn't take this seriously as well." Millianna said.

"Be careful, Naruto." Erza whispered to herself.

"Are you prepared, Jellal?" Naruto asked as he was enveloped in a white aura of energy.

Jellal responded by flaring his magical power as he was enveloped in a golden aura. Naruto smirked in retaliation before he slammed his foot in the ground as several spikes of earth rose heading straight to the blue haired mage.

Jellal growled in annoyance, "**Meteor!**" and he jumped into the air to dodge the assault.

"That won't save you this time! "**EARTH DRAGONS:** **GIGA CRUSH!**" Naruto shouted clapping his hands together where an enormous seal appeared under him before large boulders the size of three story houses rose into the air and raced to the heavens above where it was revealed that there were hundreds of rocks that had went after Jellal. Jellal was hit by one and spun around as the glowing boulder's stopped flying up. Naruto growled as he raised his right hand into the air where it was once more enveloped in his steel flesh before his entire body was once more steel, "**EARTH DRAGONS: GIGA FALL" **he called out as he swiped his hand down forcing the rocks to fall to the ground where upon crashing, the world around quaked.

Even though they were all separated by nearly six to twelve miles of land, it was a really big island, they could all feel the shaking as well as the powerful blasts of energy from Naruto's attack.

"Oi, oi is this for real?" Gray asked in shock.

"This isn't a ordinary fight, this a battle between two men who are akin to disaster's." Wally commented in awe.

"Wait, look at that. Naruto is beating Jellal." Sho said as they watched Naruto jump over Jellal with his spear in hand where he sliced Jellal across the back.

Landing on the ground behind Jellal the blonde jumped towards the man and gave a cry of "**Oscillating Throw" **and he grabs Jellal by the back of the head and slams him into the ground before he grabs him around the throat and forms a quake bubble around his enemies head, "HAH!" he yells as he unleashes the technique causing the man to pop in a cloud of smoke causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock as Jellal appears in front of him where he waves his arm behind him.

"**Pleiades!**" Jella shouted as six rays of light fell from the heaven and collided with the blonde man causing a massive explosion.

However, a cry of "**Earth Dragon's Rush Rock" **caused Jellal to groan in annoyance as several dozen fists of earth rushed out towards him. Jellal grunted as he fell down. He was about to destroy the rock structure before Naruto appeared above him with his hands together and slammed them down on Jellal's defenseless head as he was sent tumbling down before falling down into the earth with a giant !**BOOM!**

However, Jellal was proving to be every bit the formidable annoyance he was when he jumped out of the cloud of dust in a golden flash, "TAKE THIS! **Ancient** **Forbidden Heavenly Magic: SEMA**" he yelled as he formed a hand gesture by pointing his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The blue haired man then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target.

Naruto growls as he watches the meteor fall toward him and draws back a fist once more. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake

"NARUTO!" shouted everyone from Fairy Tail, the loudest being Ezra shouting for Naruto.

Jellal chuckled before he began to laugh like a maniac as his enemy had been beaten. Jellal looked to the smoking crater, "So not even your precious Quake Dragon Slayer Magic could stand up to me, how pathetic." he chided.

However, a sudden shaking caused his eyes to widen when he watched Naruto begun to glow white, "Do you honestly think that you could defeat me so easily?" Naruto's voice asked him as Jellal and everyone else watched as Naruto seemingly rose up from the ground, while using a small thin spire of rock to push him up and pop his back into place once more, "I won't die from such a weak technique. And I don't need help because I am..." he commented while he ignored Jellal's question of him being alive, "I am…. I am…. I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he yelled as he rose up fully to show he was bleeding a little from his forehead. Raising his spear into the air he gave a yell as he slammed the pointed end to the ground and drug it past his tall frame creating a powerful whirlwind that blew away not only Jellal, but the Thought Projection behind him.

Naruto formed and then commanded a group of fists to descend on the downed mage. However, before they could strike, all of them were destroyed by several blades of light. When the dust cleared, there stood a slightly beaten and bloody Jellal with nine blades of electricity around his back. "**Jiu Leixing.**" he muttered.

Naruto just smiled at his enemy, this sure was fun for him, "I must say you indeed earned your position, not many could stand up to my arsenal of assaults and still stand. I can count the number of people on one hand that can keep the fight going this long after that." he said.

"I must say I've haven't enjoyed a battle like this in a long time. I must thank you for this entertainment, I have a tower to repair and a Sacrifice to make." Jellal smiled in return.

"Then let us continue." Naruto said as magic begun to actually pour off of him.

Tenten flet her eyes widen in shock, "Even though his Chakra has been sealed away leaving him around High Jonin to High ANBU level, he's still this powerful?" she said in shock, "Amazing." she said in awe. She definitely needed to show the other's what she had recorded here or else they would severely be overwhelmed by the man.

Jellal gave a yell as he sent his swords racing for Naruto, onl to feel his eyes widen when Naruto raises a new wall of earth before him where it is destroyed the wall and he growled as he raced forward using METEOR once more. Naruto lept in the air to avoid being hit and just as Jellal appeared under him Naruto struck him in the face with his elbow which sent him crashing into the ground once more. Landing on the ground Naruto raised his arms into the air, "**Earth Dragons: GIGA PICK" **he yells out causing a spire of purple diamond to rise up from the ground.

However, as it was rising, Jellal had grasped the tip of the diamond where it continued to rise for a few more feet. Seeing it stop move Jellal pushed off of it and flew at Naruto who moved his arms in front of his face as Jellal kicked him and sent him skidding back. Jellal made a few more motion's with his hands, "It's over Naruto. "**Ancient Forbidden Magic: Varuna" (1) **he called out as a seal appeared underneath Naruto.

Suddenly a wall of water appeared in front of Naruto out of nowhere and the blonde barely had time to throw a fist forward and release a quake. The water raced around him and slammed into the tower before is leveled out once more. Jellal growled, "Give it up Naruto, you can't beat me. I am more powerful than you give me credit for and I won't stop until I revive Lord Zeref." he cried out, "Eventually even you will realize that friends are a meaningless bond that runs dry when they get what they want from you." he called out to Naruto.

The blonde growled at that remark, "You say that I would sell out my friends." he said angrily, "Don't be ridiculous, I would never sell out a single one of them just to get what I desired." he called out as he lashed out with a cry of, "**Severe Quake" **where large cracks appeared where his hands had struck. However that wasn't all as from this action, the walls of ice made by Gray came tumbling down and crashed into the water.

Jellal growled as he looked at the still partly frozen sea, "So he gave his comrades a way out unlike just a second ago when I cast the GREAT DELUGE spell and washed it over them." he muttered to himself.

Naruto took a deep breath, "MY FRIENDS WILL ALWAYS FOLLOW ME BECAUSE THEY WANT TO FOLLOW ME, THEY NEVER WAVER IN THEIR CONVICTIONS AND DO WHAT THEY BELIEVE IS THE RIGHT THING!" he yelled out. Looking to Jellal he muttered a spell under his breath. "**Overbearing Tremble" **he growled as the ground began to shake underneath him. Taking a step forward he shook the island before he took another causing the water to splash up against the rocks and spray them. With another step the Tower began to sway to and fro from the shaking. Yet another caused a crack to begin stretching up the side of the broken tower. Soon chunks of the tower begun to fall down and begin releasing the Magic Energy they had been storing within their confines.

Jellal ignores the shaking to look at the crumbling tower and growls, "So he's forcing the tower to crumble just by walking, this man is no joke and shouldn't be taken lightly. To think that just by walking he can do something like this." he muttered.

Naruto stopped walking when he was about five feet away from Jellal, "So Jellal, tell me something. How far are you willing to go just to protect that tower of yours?" he asked.

Jellal growled in frustration, "I am willing to make any sacrifice necessary to complete the R-System and bring back Lord Zeref. I will not stop until my goal has been achieved." he growled as he looked to Naruto.

While this was going on Ezra, Simon and the barely conscious Natsu had made it to the bubble where the other's had been hiding in and were pulled in as they were incapable of fighting, "So your saying that at any moment the tower's gonna collapse and release large quantities of raw Ethernano into the air contaminating this place for a good while. If that's the case we need to get the hell out of here." Wally said.

Millianna nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but what about Naruto-san?" she asked.

Ezra looked out of the bubble, "He'll be fine. He has the ability to adapt to any environment he stands in. I'm sure this will be nothing for him. I don't know about Jellal, but I am sure he will be fine as well." she said.

Naruto gripped his spear tightly as he glared at Jellal, if that was what he was willing to do then so be it. Stabbing the Great Spear Basquias into the ground he raised his hands into the air, "**Grand Mausoleum Destruction" **he called out as he by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. However the differences between the time he used it when he fought against Phantom Lord and now were immensely noticeable. Where as Naruto tilted a small portion of land as well as the cove the Guildhall had came through, the amount he at the Tower of Heaven as well as the island it was on tilted at a 25 degree angle.

Tenten groaned as she was forced to her feet from her hiding spot as the ground tilted, "Geez Naruto, just what are you do...ing?" she asked as she looked up from her Lacrima Recording device and gaped at what was happening beyond her out at sea. She unconsciously took a step back, "W-What is happening? The-The sea is…" she said in total shock.

Inside the bubble all of the young men and women inside along with the two cats fell over and grumbled before they righted themselves as best they could. Wally shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked up, only to fall down in shock, "W-What the hell? What is going on?" he gaped.

"It's not just the island, but the whole sea itself is tilting!" Sho cried out.

"He's doing it again, just like that time at Phantom Lord when they attacked us on our own turf." Gray said numbly.

"He's done this before?" Simon asked.

"Several times actually, but they were when he was training way beyond any type of civilization." Kurama commented.

"What do you mean, like he didn't have complete control over the technique and he wanted to get control over it before he hurt somebody?" Happy asked him.

Kurama gave a iffy motion with his hand, "Something like that, but not really. He wanted to see how much was too much with it and decided to use it to where he got enough control over it to limit the amount of damage he could cause with it. Something like that anyways." the red furred cat said.

Jellal stumbled a bit before he simply used Meteor to fly up into the air to gawk at Naruto's power, "By the gods, he doesn't hold back does he?" he muttered to himself. He soon watched as the tilting slabs of the sea leveled themselves out before the water calmed down. Looking down he smirked, "What was that supposed to do, throw me off my balance?" he asked tauntingly, "Cuz if it was, you failed miserably." he told the blond.

Naruto grabbed his Basquias in his hand, "On the contrary, it got you to do exactly what I wanted you to do." he yelled out as he lept high into the air to where he was practically in the blue haired man's face, "And now your done!" Naruto called out as he thrust his fist forward where a large crack appeared. Jellal was experiencing a multitude of things at once, but the most prominent was pain. Pain unlike anything had ever felt before was coursing through his body as his ribs broken in multiple places at once while at the same time a large indentation appeared in his gut.

Jellal coughed up blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out, and at the same time a massive shockwave rushed out and raced forward towards the tower. Striking the column of magic energy contained in the stones the blast caused the cliff it stood on to collapse and suddenly the tower begun to tilt towards the ocean before it fell in creating large waves as it was swallowed by the sea. Landing on the ground Naruto breathed heavily as he fell to a knee and gave a hack forcing a glob of blood to be forced from his mouth. He gave a huff as he wiped his mouth, "Dammit, I forgot that if I used my more powerful techniques that it would speed up the curse. Fuck me." he said to himself as he stood back up on his feet. He looked to the sky, "Bahamut, are you watching me now, if you are what are you feeling?" he asked as he had a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback:_

* * *

_"Hey Bahamut, how tough is this magic yer teachin' me?" the voice of a young blond asked his new father figure._

_The mighty Platinum and blue dragon looked down from where he was carefully stalking their prey and questioned, __**"What was that brat?"**_ _he asked the child._

_The little blond-haired child was looking up at his father and questioned again with increased interest, "I said how tough is this magic yer gonna be teachin' me?!" he repeated again while rolling his blue eyes._

_Bahamut just looked forward and furrowed his eyes at the target_ _**"Well, magic can't be tough. It's an abstract, metaphysical idea. Certain types of magic can make an individual tougher and stronger if that's what you mean."**_ _he said to the child. Bahamut then focused on the deer and rabbit that frolicked in the small field of the forest. This was the effort of a alpha-predator stalking its prey. Complete silence. Erase your presence. Erase your existence. Complete control. Steady your breath. Focus your mind. And when the time comes...pou-_

_"HEY! BAHAMUT!" Naruto yelled while jumping in front of the dragons face._

_Unfortunately, the blond's abrupt and excited yelling made the wild animals suddenly aware of the alpha predator watching them from several meters away and they all ran off to safety away from the two of them. Bahamut looked at the situation in shock before one of his eyes twitched and he slammed his face into the grass with exasperation. He sighed while little Naruto kept bouncing up and down "Hey! Hey! Hey Bahamut! You didn't answer me!" Naruto yelled out at his father. _

_Bahamut sighed before looking back up and resting his head on the ground __**"What are you talking about Naruto?"**_ _he asked the blond._

_"I'm talkin' 'bout this Dragon Slayer stuff ya been teachin' me! Is it gonna make me tough or not?" he asked the dragon._

_**"Hmmm...I suppose we should test it out then to see if there's a change."**_ _Bahamut said after a moment's thought before he lifted his large hand with a smirk and flicked Naruto across the clearing with some small force from his talon._

_"AHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!" the blonde's voice rang out as he bounced along the ground before skidding along the grass for several moments and finally planting firmly in the dirt. It was silent with only the distant sound of chirping birds before Naruto popped back up on his feet with dirt marks and small, annoyed tears in the sides of his eyes. "HEY YA JERK, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" the blond yelled at the dragon._

_Bahamut raised his head with some amusement at his son's anger at him, __**"What, you asked if the magic I was teaching you made you stronger and tougher. Well you seem fine to me so you must be getting stronger." **__Bahamut said pointing to the blonde's body._

_"YOU COULDA JUST TOLD ME YA'KNOW YA STUPID LIZARD!" Naruto yelled at the dragon before plopping his butt down in the dirt and wiping off his face and shorts while grumbling about what an abusive father Bahamut was to him._

_He then looked over himself and saw he really didn't get too much damage before he started grinning. He started shaking with excitement "This is so cool!" he exclaimed._

_Bahamut tilted his head in confusion __**"What is?**__" he asked the child._

_Naruto grinned at his father "I'm so strong with this magic stuff! It's so cool!" Naruto said as he was beaming with excitement before throwing his hands up in the air. "When I finally get to meet other people, I'm gonna show 'em just how strong a Dragon Slayer really is!" he yelled out to the skies._

_Bahamut slowly walked out of the forest and into the clearing __**"Well that also depends on if they haven't met a stronger Dragon Slayer than you."**_ _the dragon said to the blond child._

_Naruto's mirth and excitement escaped his voice and he looked up at his father "What?" he exclaimed._

_Bahamut lowered himself and sat back down in front of the blonde-haired boy __**"Well there are other Dragon Slayers in the world. There may be a chance that you meet one stronger than yourself.**__" the dragon explained to the kid as he thought about Acnologia, the Dragon SLayer who reaped souls due to being taught by Shiina the death dragon._

_"Other Dragon Slayers?!" Naruto yelled as he ran and climbed up Bahamut's arm before he was looking over his father's snout and in his eyes. "Bahamut, are you teaching others the same magic as me you jerk?! Do I have brothers and sisters I don't know about or somethin'?!" he yelled at the dragon._

_**"What? No. I mean-well technically they could be considered cousins or at least relatives of some kind but-I'm losing my train of thought."**_ _Bahamut said as he shook his head before continuing, __**"Naruto... son.. there are many other dragons around the world. And a few of them may have taken on children and students of their own. That effectively makes them Dragon Slayers as well. So in a way there are others that wield the same Magic as you do, just a different way of using it."**_ _he said to the child._

_"Ooohhh..." Naruto said as he looked down for a moment and it looked like a thought was crossing his simple little mind before he asked, "Hey, are the others stronger than me?" he asked the black dragon._

_Bahamut thought for a moment __**"Well, that depends. You'll just have to meet with them and see for yourself."**_ _the dragon said as he thought about it._

_Naruto scrunched his face, not satisfied with that answer before another idea came to mind "Well are the other dragons stronger than you?" he asked his father._

_**"Absolutely not."**_ _Bahamut boasted with a smug turn of the nose, __**"I'm the Dragon King if you haven't noticed. Which means I'm the strongest dragon there is."**_ _the dragon said haughtily._

_"So if you're teaching me how to be strong, shouldn't I be the strongest?" the blond asked._

_**"That's entirely up to you and the other Dragon Slayers Naruto."**_ _Bahamut replied to the young dragon slayer._

_"Well I wanna be the strongest out there!" Naruto exclaimed._

_**"Then prove yourself to be the strongest."**_ _Bahamut said with a small smile as he looked at his son's enthusiasm. __**"Just get stronger and prove you're stronger than every other Dragon Slayer out there."**_ _he said believing in the child._

_"Ok!" Naruto answered happily before making a blank stare and tilting his head, "How do I prove that?" he asked._

_Bahamut rolled his eyes and shook his head before smiling and answering his son. __**"Don't lose."**_ _his voice echoed through the blonde's brain before it vanished._

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto shook his head, "Well I certainly did not lose here pops." he said as he walked away from the downed Jellal. It was time he finished this bullshit and returned to his friends as well as the hotel.

* * *

"Zzzzzzzzzz." Naruto's snore reverberated and rumbled through the hotel room as the bandaged blond turned and rolled around in the bed.

"Geez, Naruto is really loud." Lucy, dressed in a simple shirt and sweatpants with bandages over the exposed areas of her body, said as she watched the sleeping blond snore from a chair at the room's side. She turned in her lounge chair and looked over at the red cat he was always with looking over him diligently, "Does he always snore like this?" she asked Kurama

"Not as much as he used to." the feline pointed out, his simple hawaiian t-shirt and swim-trunks joined by wrappings and gauze over his arms with bandages over a cheek and his nose as well. He flinched from the soreness before leaning back in the chair for comfort, "He usually only gets like this when he's so tired he can only focus on sleep." he said honestly.

"Well, I get why he's tired. But he's been sleeping for days now." Lucy tried to move her shoulders and tensed immediately when she felt a wave of pain and fatigue and soreness course through every muscle in her body. She froze and shivered a little before plopping down in her seat again and sighing, "Then again I can't really blame him. We've all been napping basically this whole time as well."

"Some more than others." Gray said from the other side of the bed as he looked over with contempt at the equally obnoxious snoring of the pink-haired man and his cat on the floor. He shook his head, "How the hell can they not hear each other? I feel these snores shaking through my sternum for god's sake." he said with a dry chuckle.

Erza gave a faint smile while looking between the snoring trio, "They're remarkably heavy sleepers."

"Are you okay?" Erza turned back to address Lucy when she realized she had asked the question, "I mean you slept all last night in that chair watching over him, right? You're injured too. You need to rest just as much as him. If you want a bed to yourself then you can come to my room and stay in my bed if you want-" she went to say.

"Thank you for the offer Lucy, but I'm fine. And I promise I'm not neglecting my own treatment or injuries." Erza reassured her blonde friend with an easy smile before her gaze moved back to her resting lover, "But I want to make sure his wounds, as small as they are, don't act up or reopen while he's asleep. Also...I just want to make sure he's okay." she said with a kindred smile.

"Well you better be making' sure you're okay too." Gray grumbled as he leaned on his fist and looked off through the balcony and out into the ocean, "We went through all that trouble to get you back. It'd suck if we got you here and we had to panic again some more." he muttered to himself.

"I'm sure you would worry about me." Erza gave a sweet smile and looked over to the raven-haired man, "Lucy told me about what you said in the boat on the way to the island. Gray...thank you for worrying about me that much."

Gray immediately realized what he had said so earnestly to Naruto and the others on the boat when they were rowing to the Tower of Heaven. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he groaned into hand and rolled his head back, "Ughhhhhh...you just had to find out about that." he whined.

"Awwwww, c'mon Gray, it was really sweet." Lucy cooed with a grin, "I knew behind that icy, constantly stripping exterior was a warm, gooey little interior."

"Hey behind my cold icy exterior is an even colder icy interior! And don't ever think otherwise!" Gray growled out before his shoulders slumped in disappointment, "I shoulda known that saying something like that was gonna bite me in the ass down the road." he whimpered.

"I'm still very touched you would say something like that." Erza assured her friend before she blinked and looked between them inquisitively, "By the way, what happened to that Water Mage that accompanied you? Juvia, was it?" she asked looking around.

"Juvia?" Gray scratched his head, "She already left." The two ladies looked at him in surprise and he just shrugged in response, "I told her it'd probably do her some good to rest and recover from the fight when it was over, but she said she didn't really get hurt at all so I couldn't argue with her. And I said if she waited we could bring her to Fairy Tail ourselves and introduce her to everyone. But she said that she wanted to do it herself. Something about facing up to her mistakes and seeing if she deserves to join the guild on her own. I don't see why she's so nervous. I bet Gramps would let her in without a second thought." he stated with a shrug.

"I think so too." Lucy agreed with his statement and grinned widely at the thought of seeing the former Phantom Mage again, "I hope she likes being at the guild as much as she hoped she would." she said happily.

Erza nodded as well, "I think she would make a great ally and friend. This experience has definitely proven to me that we can trust her." she agreed.

"I guess we'll find out when we get back to the guild." Lucy stretched out her arms and then looked around at her friends before asking, "When do you guys think we should head back? I mean Loke's tickets gave us a few days here for free but I'm actually feeling kinda homesick." she said.

Gray nodded, "Second."

"I wouldn't mind heading home soon as well." Erza agreed before looking between the napping members of the group, "I suppose we can leave whenever these two finally wake up and don't exasperate their wounds." she said

"Well I'm fine, but Naruto's the problem." They all looked over and saw Natsu had woken up and was shaking his head in pity for the blonde. The blue cat in his lap grumbled tiredly before rolling off and slamming into the floor. Natsu crossed his arms and clicked his teeth, "I mean some guys just can't take their punishment I guess, huh?" He sighed with a smug laugh, "This is what he shoulda expected from stealing' my figh-GUH!"

Natsu's voice hitched and whimpered out when he felt the bandaged hand clamp around his neck. He looked up to see the recovering blond giving him a pointed glare and dangerous smirk. Naruto chuckled menacingly, "I heard you talking shit, Natsu~. Something you wanna say to my face?" he asked the younger dragon slayer.

"Yes I do." Natsu returned with a smirk of his own as his hands shot up and squeezed tightly on Naruto's scalp. The Dragon Slayer bared his teeth and growled at the whiskered man, both men ignoring the state of their wounds as they wrestled each other, "I was talking about how you almost got your ass handed to you for taking my fight. I bet I would've handled it way better than you if I kept fighting." he stated.

"You'd be dead! A freakin' smudge on the floor!" Kurama retorted.

"Bullshit!" Natsu growled out.

Gray looked past the arguing duo and saw the same skeptical look he believed he had on Lucy and Erza's faces as well. He sighed and stood up, standing beside Naruto and Natsu as they kept struggling and ignored him. He slowly raised his hands by both of their ribs...

And gently flicked his forefingers out to poke them slightly.

"AHHH!"

"GAHH!"

Naruto fell back on the bed clutching his side while Natsu tumbled over and fell on top of Happy. There was yelling and groaning in pain before both men leveled a murderous glare at the Maker Mage, "Dick move Gray!" Naruto said. His ribs were broken in several spots and he had to do something like that!

"What the hell asshole?!" Natsu cried out.

"You two are asking me?" He questioned incredulously with a shake of his head, "You two fuckers are covered in bandages trying to keep your bodies together and make sure the things inside stay inside. Seriously! It was easier making a list of shit that wasn't broken between the two of you. And the first thing you do after waking up is start flinging shit. Are you serious?" He looked at Natsu critically, "Oh and by the way, you're squishing Happy." he said.

"AH!" Natsu yelped as he quickly shuffled off the downed cat and cradled the unconscious feline. He shook him furiously, "Happy! Happy! Wake up buddy! Say something to me pal!" he cried out.

"Natsu~." The cat moaned out before his eyes closed and his head fell back, "I wanted to have fish just one...last...time." he said before he passed out.

"NOOOOO!"

Gray looked back over at the blond and motioned to behind him, "And you know you should be saying something to the person behind you, right?"

...

Naruto stayed quiet and still for a moment...before turning in the bed to finally face the woman who had been by his side during his entire sleep. Naruto and Erza just stared at each other in silence, blue and brown eyes peering into each other again as the rest of the room just went quiet. The first to say anything was Naruto as a soft smile came over his face at seeing the redhead look so peaceful again, "Good morning."

Erza smiled back, "Morning."

"LAME!" Kurama said loudly.

The two ignored the cat as Naruto smiled at the redhead who returned it happily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not as well as you I bet." Erza slowly got out of her chair and stepped up to the bed as she leaned down and quickly claimed his lips with hers. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before she stood back up and cradled his head into her chest with a quick laugh, "I'm glad you woke up." she said.

He closed his eyes and embraced Erza's warmth as he nodded, "I'm glad you were here when I did."

"Awwwwwww~." Lucy giggled at the affection between the two and swooned, "So cuuuuuuute~."

"Oh yeah, it's just so cute, get me a doggy bag." Kurama said.

"Wow, you really had a dark childhood didn't you cat?" she asked him.

"One of the darkest." the cat said with a grin.

Ignoring their banter, Erza and Naruto separated and looked between each other, light blushes on their faces before Naruto looked around the room. He felt his movement and body being restricted by tight wrappings and looked down to see bandages covering him almost head-to-toe. His body still hurt but considering the last thing he remembered was blinding pain, it was a definite improvement. He scratched his cheek in confusion, "So, how long was I out?" he asked them.

"A little more than three days." Lucy answered, "You've been out like a light this whole time. We were really worried."

Natsu stood back up with Happy in his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to keep drawing stuff on your face until you woke up but Erza got super pissed when I walked in with a marker. So I basically had no fun waiting for you to finally wake up." he grumbled.

Happy sadly shook his head, "I couldn't even feed you fish."

"Not that I'd let you anyway, it is not something you should give to a injured person." Kurama said heatedly.

Gray put his hands in his pockets and relaxed into his seat, "So what was the last thing you remember before taking the long nap?" he asked Naruto

"Ummm..." Naruto tilted his head and cupped his chin in thought. He racked his brain before recalling the last few things that happened before he blacked out, "I remember hitting Jellal with one of my Severe Quake's, we returned to the resort and after that nothing." he said to him.

The others looked between each other in confusion at the lack of answers to what happened. Lucy asked again, "So...you have no idea how the Tower didn't explode? Or how Erza survived in there? You made the Tower collapse when you hit Jellal with that last hit you gave him." she said.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head, "But we survived. That's all that matters to me." he said.

Kurama shrugged, "Got to agree with him on that one. Even though I didn't do hardly anything in that fight." he said.

Natsu grinned and cheered out loud, "Wooooo! The team's back together! I'm hungry guys! Let's go and destroy that all-you-can-eat buffet!" He started to the door, "Who's with me!"

"Aye sir!" Happy followed after him with a big grin on his face at the prospect of eating after a nice nap.

"Hell yeah! Kurama cheered. BEEF WAS ON THE MENU TONIGHT!

Gray followed behind with his hands in his pockets and Lucy stretched out one last time before joining after them. Naruto steadily dragged himself off the bed before flinching at the pain and stopping to take a breath. Erza stepped around the bed to his side and lowered herself to talk, "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

He shook his head and gently rubbed his ribs, "Nah, just hurt a little more than I realized. I'll be fine." He looked himself over once, fully taking note of the wrapping that covered him and the state he was in. He shook his head in disbelief, "And Kurama's chakra is healing me a little too. Holy shit." He slowly stood off the bed, taking his time to make sure he didn't strain himself as he looked at his girlfriend, "I must've been really messed up, huh?"

Erza nodded, "It was touch and go for a while. We were all worried. Actually, we were all in pretty bad shape." she said.

Naruto looked down at the redhead with worry, "But are you okay? I mean with everything that happened at the tower and all." he said.

Ezra smiled as he cupped her cheek with a hand, "I'm better than ever." she said as she climbed in his lap.

"I'm glad to hear that, I don't think I could handle losing you to something like that." he said.

Ezra smiled as she kissed him, "I know, but we need to meet up with everyone at the buffet or they'll realize something is going on." she said.

* * *

At the casino

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOW!" Milliana's eyes widened and sparkled in amazement as she looked around at the boardwalk that was filled with people and special booths to play at. The cat fanatic had changed out of her usual outfit into a pink tank top and short pants to better enjoy the new breezy surrounding. She gasped and brimmed with joy, "I've never seen so many people just walking around doing nothing! This is so cool! Guys, let's keep looking around!"

"Millianna, you have to slow down. Shō has to keep up." Simon said.

Millianna turned around and smiled apologetically before scratching cheek, "Oops. Sorry Shō." she said apologetically.

"It's all right." The blond teen responded as he slowly followed after her with crutches under each armpit to keep him up. His right pant leg had been tied up and knotted to where his leg had been cut off. The dark-skinned boy stepped up to his friend's side and gave a small chuckle, "I might be a little slower but I can keep up at my own pace. You guys can go ahead if you want."

Wally and Simon came strolling up to his side as the former gunner shook his head, "Nah man, doesn't work like that." he said to the crippled teen.

Simon's large hand rested on his shoulder, conveying a smile though his eyes, "We'll stay by your side, no matter what."

Shō gave a grateful smile to his friends that stayed beside him and helped him through the effort. It...felt strange not having a leg anymore. It didn't feel real. Like he could still feel it even now. Moving his toes. Turning his foot. Like the sensation was still there. But the flesh wasn't. The doctor that treated him said it was called phantom limb syndrome. It was the sensation that would linger for a while as he grew accustomed to the realization that it was gone and was harmless. But hopefully with Simon and the others around, it'll be easier.

A strange, alluring aroma filled his nostrils and immediately got his attention as he sniffed around for it. He felt his stomach rumble and turn in hunger, "Do you guys smell that?" he asked excitedly.

The others sniffed the air and quickly noticed the delicious scent that started to run over them. The corners of Milliana's mouth started to tremble with desire before her eyes immediately focused on a stand where delicious food was being made and other patrons were picking them up happily. The cat girl's eyes focused before she quickly made off to grab some, "Over there!"

"Millianna, wait up!"

The former slave didn't wait at all as her curiosity took control and guided her movements on instinct. She arrived at the stall and found several little plastic containers with yellow sticks coming out of them. She looked at them curiously but the smell was so enticing that she quickly picked a few up and ate them. Her eyes became stars and she moaned in delight, "Mmmmmmm! So good~!"

The others came up behind her to try and stop the excited girl from doing anything that might cause trouble, "Millianna, we told you to slow down. We all can't keep up with your speed."

"Guys! Guys! You have to try these weird little sticks!" She offered them up to her friends, "They're the tastiest thing I've ever eaten!"

Wally looked at the food with intrigue as he also felt compelled to try them, "R-really?"

"Hey!"

The group of former slaves flinched and looked over to see the owner of the stand glaring and calling out to them, "You can't just take my fries, kid!" the man chatsied.

"I can't?" The young teen looked at the snack she had grabbed and tilted her head, "Then why were they just lying out there to take?" she asked.

"They're for sale, not just to take!" He waved them back over, "If you want them, you need to pay for them! Hand over the cash!"

"Cash?" The quartet looked between each other in confusion at the unfamiliar term.

"Oh!" Shō gasped in realization as he nodded between them, "I think 'cash' is that stuff Nee-San used when we were finished getting helped by that doctor."

"Oooooooooooh~."

...

Yeah they didn't have any of that.

Wally stood back up and laughed nervously while facing the glaring stand owner, "Uhhhh, listen man...we...don't have any 'cash' with us right now, buuuuut we're really grateful about the tasty food! I bet it's delicious!"

"I'm calling the authorities."

"Wait don't!"

Millianna furrowed her eyes in annoyance and prepared to ensnare the rude man in her magic tube before Simon's hand grabbed her arm and shook his head.

Things were about to go pear-shaped-

"Here you go. And three more please."

The former slaves and stand owner looked aside to see Erza, Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Kurama and Happy all standing together and watching the scene play out. Erza had offered the cook some jewels and the man grumpily snatched it from her hand before handing her three more pouches with fries. She turned back to her oldest friends and handed the boys each one of the pouches of fries, "You guys really seem to be enjoying the new surroundings, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Er-chan!" Milliana cheered happily when she saw the redhead again and helped her keep the delicious new treat. Except her attention immediately moved to the upright blond and she quickly dove into him and hugged him tightly, "Na-chan! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah my insides are kinda gooey but all's well. Na-chan huh, what a nice nickname kid." He returned the girl's enthusiastic hug with a big grin on his face, "I'm glad to see you too."

The young brunette nuzzled into the blond's chest and treasured the warmth again after such a long time apart. She never wanted to let him go...

Until something else got her attention. Two particular something's.

"Ah! Kitty Kitty!" The cat girl released herself from her oldest friend's boyfriend/lover as her short attention span immediately focused on the floating blue cat she only got to cuddle with for several hours and his companion. She rubbed cheeks with Happy with a big smile, "I missed you most of all! Be mine forever!" she pleaded as Kurama laughed at Happy's predicament.

"Noooo!" Happy struggled in the girl's arms and waved his paws around wildly, "I'll never be yours, crazy lady! I'm a free cat!"

Millianna smiled and offered the cat some fries, "Want a snack?" she asked him.

Kurama shook his head, only a idiot would be sold for something as simple as-

"Aye!" He grabbed a few fries and started feeding on them as he let Millianna snuggle and hug him as much as she wanted. He was a free cat but he could easily be bought with delicious food.

-that. Kurama shook his head, only Happy.

Natsu waved to the former gunner with a grin on his face, "Hey block guy, you aren't still feeling sore from me whoopin' your ass, right?"

"Nah, I'm good kid." Wally responded with a pound of his chest, "I'd be more worried about you, considering that shot in your mouth was supposed to actually put you down. Um...sorry about that, by the way."

"It's cool." Natsu pulled the corners of his mouth and showed off his sharp teeth, "I breathe and eat fire. It's gonna take way more than a point-blank shot to put a hole through it."

"Never thought I'd hear that said to me so seriously."

"You both look like you're healing up very well." Gray and Lucy greeted Simon as the Darkness user took note of the fewer bandages that covered their bodies since he had last seen them. The scarred man bowed his head towards the both of them, "I'm sorry to involve you all in this fight, but I am extremely thankful that you could help my friends when they needed it."

"No problem." Lucy responded with a smile to try and relieve the larger man of some of his guilt, "But if you ever want our help again, you can totally just come up to us and ask."

"Yeah. We would like to avoid anymore kidnappings and chases." The Maker Mage joked before looking at the bandages the former slave sported, "What about you, man? Gonna be expecting any more scars to add to the collection?"

"Gray!"

"No, it's all right." Simon looked himself over and seemed unsure about the idea himself, "I won't know until the gauze comes off. But if I do then I don't mind." The corners of a smile came up from the remnants of the metal jaw that still stuck around his chin, "A few scars are a much better alternative to being stuck in that hellhole any longer. If I got scars from a battle to bring the Tower of Heaven tumbling down, I will happily wear them like a badge."

"Well said."

"Shō, how are you doing?" Erza asked as she spared a look down at the severed leg her little brother was supporting now. The guilt and worry in her voice was obvious as she panicked that her friend might be in pain because of her.

"It's very strange." Shō answered while looking down and moving his leg a little to show off his stump. He gave a small shrug, "It...stings a little. I don't know quite how to explain it properly."

"Shō, I'm so sorry." Erza apologized with a sad look in her eyes directed to her friend, "If I was stronger and could have held myself against that assassin woman sooner, you wouldn't have had to pay such a steep cost. And I couldn't even do anything to help you at the time beside...hurting you again."

"No way!" The younger man denied with a furious shake of his head as he reassured the redhead, "Nee-San, the doctor said that if you didn't seal the wound when you did, I would have died within moments." He reached out and grabbed one of her hands and gave it a little squeeze to convey his thanks to her, "You saved my life again, Nee-San. It's thanks to you that we're all able to walk out here now. You saved all of us."

Erza felt a smile come over her face before she felt an arm circle around her shoulder and give her a quick hug. She looked up to see Naruto smiling and nodding to her that it was okay. She looked around and noticed the others were all looking towards them with content smiles on their faces as well. She smiled before she looked back to Shō, "I'm glad you're all here now."

The other former slaves smiled and the Fairies agreed with huge grins on their faces.

Naruto looked between all of them, "So, what have you guys been doing since we got back?"

"We've been getting more accustomed to our surroundings." Simon answered, "We've seen films and documents about the outside world, but this is so much more amazing now that we're in it."

"There is so much tasty food." Milliana stated as she held up her pouch of fries, "This is some of the best food I've had in forever!"

"Well I am glad you are enjoying it, hopefully it is something you'll continue to enjoy for a long time." Naruto said.

XxX Meanwhile XxX

In the village hidden in the leaves Tsunade Senju sat behind her desk as she looked at the gathered group in front of her. In order they were Hinata Hyuuga-disowned for her infidelity to the man she was married to, Kiba Inuzuka-also disowned for his affair with Hinata, Shino Aburame, Sai Yamanaka-husband to Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten Higurashi-clone of course as the original was still in Earthland, Rock Lee, Boruto Uzumaki-son of Naruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha-daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura, and last but not least Kozuchi Uzumaki Kamizuru-son of the Fourth TsuchiKage Kurotsuchi and Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde haired Kage sighed, "So you all made it, good." she said as she looked at them seriously.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Lady Hokage, why is it we have all been summoned?" he questioned her.

Boruto nodded, "Yeah, if it's not about my deadbeat of a old man then why is the stone head here?" he asked pointing to his half brother. He had several other half siblings around the continent due to shenanigans his old man had pulled or done but he sure as hell didn't acknowledge them as his siblings unlike Himawari.

Kozuchi ignored his younger sibling as he looked to Tsunade, "Yes Lady Tsunade, why are we all here?" he asked her.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been located." she said as she pointed to the clone, "By none other than Tenten Higurashi herself in a dimension of people who use what is known as Magic." she said getting looks from all of them except Tenten.

"Explain." Sakura said confused.

"The people of this dimension focus solely on using the Spiritual aspect of their energy to use their techniques." Tenten said, "They have many abilities that match up to some of the things we ninja are capable of doing." she said stepping forward to pull out a Lacrima, "However, there are a select few with the ability known as Dragon Slayer MAgic, a immensely powerful ability that grants the user of this ability higher reserves of energy to draw from. Much like Naruto they are also more durable through rigorous training and fighting. Another thing is they can also eat the element they are aligned with, fire-water-earth-wind-lightning-lava-light-dark even poison if there were one. They are extremely powerful and should not be taken lightly." she said.

"So, what does Naruto use, I assume he has some type of ability." Lee questioned her.

Tenten gulped as she tossed up the Lacrima, "Quake Dragon Slayer Magic, the ability to force Earthquakes and natural disasters with but a flick of his wrist." she said getting gawks from the other's except Tsunade, "Observe." she said as she activated the Lacrima that linked it to the one the original was using. She cleared her throat, "Please note that what you are about to witness is a Live Feed from the original me's perspective." she said.

_A world created with the help of Zeref, the Black Mage that's warped history and created so much death after all this time would be too risky. And if Jellal wanted to complete this plan...by letting Erza die... it was bullshit... He wouldn't let it happen. "So you want to finish what your friend the Salamander started. Very well." Jellal said as he turned to face Naruto._

_"You won't win Jellal... I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do." Naruto declared as his pour begun to pout off of his body just as Jellal's did the same._

_Naruto was releasing a powerful aura of white energy that caused the world around him to shake as visible cracks appeared in the air around his body._

_Jellal's body was glowing a golden color as he prepared his magic for battle. This wasn't going to be a battle between two powerful wizards. No, this was a war between godly men._

"My god, they have that much Chakra?" Boruto gawked.

Sasuke snorted, "Oh please, even with his Chakra sealed away as tightly as it is he still has thirty times that amount. He isn't called the Supreme Ninja for nothing Boruto." he said to the teen.

_XxX Enter Alestorm: Drink XxX_

_Suddenly the two men disappeared and clashed where the wall behind Naruto suddenly exploded into thousands of pieces of large rocks. It was almost as if it were a battle of raw power, their aura's soared through the air with one being white and the other being golden in color. Separating the gold aura struck against the white one before backing off to repeat the process. The aura of white energy shoved the golden aura back and through yet another wall destroying it in the process. Separating the two aura's clashed in the middle creating powerful shockwaves before they begun to truly battle for dominance as the white aura begun to push the golden aura around the air. The two aura's clashed once again as they were driven to the right, only to stop in another clash as one of the aura's pushed back to the left, spiralling in the air as they battled for supremacy._

_The two aura's of energy separated and flew forward as the golden aura rose up while the white aura stayed low only to rise up and intercept the golden one in a clash that destroyed the roof nearly. The golden aura was easily shoved back by the white one where said aura dove down and shoved the golden aura through the floor, easily toppling the final six stories from the top of the tower as they exploded through it with their power. The white aura seemed to latch onto the golden one and they soared to the ground and leveled out just before hitting it and crashed through a nearby cliff causing it to crumble away into dust._

"Okay, even I have to admit that was kinda cool." Kiba admitted.

"I knew dad was strong, but not like this." Kozuchi said with wide eyes.

"Kozuchi-kun, your father has yet to show what his real power is like." the clone said.

_The two aura's separated once more as the golden aura struck the white one and drove it back, but not for long. Cracks appeared in the air before blasts of air deflected powerful streams of golden energy where they bounced off the cracks and swerved around the white aura and crashed on the ground around it. Naruto and Jellal slid across the ground away from each other. It was hard to believe that not even five minutes ago that their clothes were practically untouched, but now they were almost in tatters from their brief conflict. Jellal growled as he looked at Naruto, "I don't get how you are able to last so long in battle considering your reserves of magic are as low as they are, I won't stand for it." he growled out._

_Naruto smirked, "If that's the case then go light some candles on a birthday cake light freak." he said uncaringly. With a crack of the neck he spread his arms widely before he crossed them across his chest, "But if that is what you wanna think, then let me show you just exactly how weak I really am. Unlike Natsu I won't need my final transformation to fight against you." he called out as he lashed his fists out where the air around him cracked and begun to spread. However that wasn't all as the water around the island begun to swirl around before rising into the air._

_XxX End: Alestorm: Drink XxX_

_From a distance away Tenten Higurashi went wide eyed at the sight as she recorded this fight on a Memory Lacrima, this went beyond normal Wizardry abilities she had been studying for these past eight months. Inside their protective bubble the previous members of Jellal's group stared in wonder, "What, did he do?" Wally asked in confusion._

"Yeah, because even cracking air here is normal." Sakura muttered in confusion.

_"Did he just crack the air?" Millianna asked in confusion._

_"Oh fuck, this isn't good." Kurama said in worry. And his worries were indeed proven right when the level rose ever higher and higher from Naruto's power._

"Kurama!" Sakura and Sasuke commented, that was the name of-the fox.

_As they reached the halfway point of the tower, Ezra felt the ground began to shake and looked out the window where she felt her eyes widen in horror, "He wouldn't do that, not here of all places where he knows we can't escape." she called out._

"Tell us what is going on here please." Lee beeged the projection.

"Hush Lee, I'm sure we'll get our answer's soon." the clone said.

_Simon arched a brow, "Why, what is it?" he asked as he followed her gaze and felt his confusion grow, "What the hell is going on?" he asked._

_"We're doomed, if we don't get off this island in time. We need to hurry." Ezra said urgently as she looked back to Simon who carried the unconscious Natsu._

_In the bubble Gray cringed in shock, "What the hell is going on, did Naruto set of some type of bomb?" he asked in confusion._

_"I don't know what Naruto-sama did, but the sea is responding to it." she said as she gulped. So this was the strength of the one people called the Most Powerful Man Alive, it was unthinkable._

"Ah, so even there they acknowledge his strength as the most powerful man. Wow, talk about being well known." Kiba chuckled.

"Shut it Kibble Breath I am trying to watch this." Ino said to her former friend.

_What many did not know was that if Naruto was in a fight and he was located at a large expanse of water, he always held the upper hand due to his quake based power's. This was merely him flexing his muscles in an attempt to show off just exactly what he was capable of._

_Kurama shook his head, "It's what is known as a Seaquake, Naruto uses them to cause the ocean's themselves to shake before his power. This is him merely flexing his muscles so to speak." Kurama told them where they eyes widen in shock. Oh boy, this was bad. This was very very bad._

"THIS IS HIM FLEXING HIS MUSCLES!?" they all shouted out in shock.

_"Oh my god, look at how high it is, just what kind of monster is he?" Sho exclaimed as he pointed to the continuously rising water._

_"Not only there, look at that spot too, it's just as high right there!" Happy cried out._

_Juvia felt herself get turned on a bit by this display of power, "Juvia knew Naruto-sama was strong, but nothing like this." she admitted._

"Eheheh you got that right, we wouldn't last a minute against power like that." Kozuchi said with a nervous chuckle. He wasn't even there and he felt helpless.

Boruto scowled at the sight, '_So this is the power of my father when he is weakened, I need to kill him for sure or else he could prove dangerous for my plans. The TITAN'S must be awoken so I can see my plans come to fruition.' _he thought to himself.

_Kurama growled to himself in annoyance, "See, this is why I said that some of us should have stayed at the resort, but does anyone listen to me? No~o, they decide to ignore the fucking cat with some type of brains in his skull." Kurama yelled out._

_Suddenly the water level begun to lower more and more before the water's calmed down, and slowly begun to recede. Juvia gained a confused look, "What happened, I thought Naruto-sama was about to end the world just a second ago?" she asked._

_Kurama shook his head as the pit in his stomach began to grow by the second, "No this is just the beginning." he told her as he gulped in a bit of fear, "This right here, it is going to get worse. You'll see." he told the water woman._

_Wally nodded, "If you know anything about geography, then you know that seaquakes are the prelude to something that is tens of times greater then the effect. If he can do that, then my god we are fucked." he said._

_Millianna swat him on the arm, "Wally, language." she scolded him._

_Wally shook his head, "No Milly, you don't understand!" he said loudly, "We need to get the hell out of here before we get caught up in whatever the hell he just did. We won't survive it if we don't leave now." he told her with a frightened look in his eyes._

"If this guys scared as he is, I wanna know why." Shikamaru. The Elemental Nation's had hardly any type of natural disaster as the continent wasn't near any fault lines and they were near the equator. Besides the Ten Tail's Cataclysm Jutsu they never even had so much as a Tsunami.

_Ezra felt the ground settle and looked out the side of the tower once more and saw Jellal and Naruto standing still without moving a muscle, "Why is it so quiet?" she asked._

_Simon shrugged his shoulders, "I can't answer that one." he said honestly, "I don't even understand what's going on right now." he said._

_Suddenly the tide began to rise which drew Wally and Kurama's attention, "Dammit, we were to late." the red cat cursed to himself._

_Wally felt his shades fall off as he pointed behind them, "Uh guy's, what the HELL IS THAT!?" he cried out._

_"T-the horizon." Sho said quietly._

_XxX Enter: Whitebeard Power Ost XxX_

_Kurama spoke the answer "Here comes the final payoff." he said as his voice begun to shake, "That harmless seaquake he set off earlier was just the prelude to a massive tsunami!" he said loudly._

"WHAT!?" the group shouted in shock.

"Geez, where did he learn this ability. Seriously it is so overpowered it's insane." Sarada said scared.

"I don't think this is a fight we would win without casualties. Why, because the Supreme Ninja is not a person to be trifled with. His power has grown significantly since he went missing those 12 years ago." Shino stated matter-of-factually.

"Geez Shino, you just have to suck the cool right out of everything don't you." Choji stated.

"He's not wrong, if he can do 'that' Choji." Sakura said.

_Millianna felt the ground tremble more and more as she and Juvia turned to watch as massive waves crashed against the cliffside. Where Tenten was sitting she looked around in confusion, "What's with the tremor's?" she asked nobody in particular._

_The ground was shaking like something big was coming, something uncontrollable. Something that should be impossible to have happened through natural means. Kurama looked to his friend, "Do you know what people of the council call him, they call him the Quake Man. He is the one who wields the power of the Quake Dragon Bahamut!" he cried out remembering how Naruto created his seaquake as the people on the island and inside the bubble tried to stay balanced. The only one who was truly unaffected by this phenomena was the one who created it in the first place._

"HE WAS TAUGHT BY A DRAGON?!" Sakura shrieked, "Oh that's just great, he really is a Dragon Slayer. Well, it was nice knowing all of you!" she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"What's her problem?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, she's probably PMSing or something." he whispered back.

"_SHUT UP!~" _she yelled back causing the two to stand ridgid.

"Definitely PMSing." Ino whispered to them with a light giggle.

_"Oh my god, it's a TSUNAMI!~" Juvia cried out._

_"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Happy called out in panic. He knew Naruto was strong, but to such an extent of this level was never seen._

_Jellal grew wide eyed at the sight of the two tsunamis coming for the island as they neared their crest, "So this is your true power." he gawked. "How could anyone hope to control such power, it's impossible. This kind of power, it could destroy the world." he said in a brief moment of sanity._

"Geez, I knew he was strong, but strong enough to destroy the world is just being ridiculous." Shikamaru muttered, "What a drag." he sighed.

"SSSSHHH!" everyone shushes the Nara.

"Like I said, what a drag." he muttered.

_Suddenly a wave of ice encases both waves stopping them in their tracks. Unable to hold it in he just chuckles "Gray no Baka, why'd you ruin the fun?" he questioned, only to be hit by a explosion of golden beams._

_Jellal grinned, "You shouldn't let your guard down Naruto." he said with a chuckle._

_The sound of laughter made his grin drop as the smoke was blown away to show Naruto's bandanna was torn off where a small strip remained which he pulled off, "Well now, I was trying to speak to myself in thought, but you are just rude." he commented. Grasping Basquias in his hand he raised it above his head, "And now it's time to show you what happens when YOU INTERRUPT ME!" he bellows out as white energy swirls around him as it rises into the air in a spiraling motion. Slamming the great spear into the ground causing it to shake before he grinned ferally, "So then, show me what you got." he growled out in a menacing tone._

Sakura looked to her husband, "Kinda reminds me of the old days in the academy, you know when Naruto was always challenging you to a fight and all." she said with a laugh.

"Not even close." Sasuke responded with the other's nodding their heads sans the young teens.

_Jellal growled as he vanished with a shout of _"_**METEOR" **__and flashed in front of Naruto as he gathered his magic in his hand, "Take this, _"_**Threaded Heavenly Jewel Beads" **__and suddenly the light shot out into the air as a multitude of small firefly like projectiles._

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Shikamaru muttered.

"I think it might be Lightning based, I think I need to try recreating some of those." Sasuke said, "For personal opinion's of course." he said as his wife leveled a glare at him.

_Naruto snorted, "Is that the best you can do?" he asked as he drew a hand back and threw it forward where a crack appeared blocking each of the small lights while also kicking up a screen of smoke. Swiping the spear through the smoke he saw Jellal growling angrily at him._

"He can use the power of his quakes to block attacks?" Sarada squealed, "WHAT THE HELL SHANNARO!" she yelled out.

_Jellal's eyes suddenly began to have a golden shine. This got Naruto, as well as Tenten's, attention. "__**Meteor!**__" Jellal shouted as he was enveloped in a golden aura before he blitzed towards the blonde like a bullet._

_Naruto raises his hands again, and calls upon his Earth Magic where a rock wall appears in front of him so he could try and make Jellal run into it rather then him, but Jellal just dashes around it and lands a solid hit on Naruto with ease causing him to stumble._

"He's fast, but not that fast. High jonin at the most. The only reason he was able to hit Naruto was because he wasn't able to predict he would come around the corner." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, "Yeah, other then that I don't see this guy being able to land a actual punch on Naruto." Sakura said.

_"HA!" Naruto shouts as the Earth Wall breaks apart into several brick squares. He then maneuvers the rocks to attack the flying mage. Jellal manages to avoid some of the flying debris, but some landed there marks and caused Jellal to start falling back to ground. However, instead of looking distress, the Wizard Saint looked rather calm._

_"I made it in time." he muttered, but everyone noticed something was off and Naruto looked up to see a constellation pattern above him!_

_"A magic array in the sky?" the dragon slayer questioned._

_"When did he have time to do this?!" Kurama called out._

_"Did he do it while dodging Naruto's attacks?!" Ezra asked._

_Jellal landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Naruto, "Be judged by the seven stars! __**Grand Chariot!**__" The seven seals glowing before firing concentrated beams of energy towards Naruto. However, Naruto was not deterred and simply clasped his hands together and shouted, _"_**EARTH DRAGON'S HEAVY METAL!"**_ _and his skin shifted to a shiny mirror-like coating of hard steel and took the attack as the area was filled with dust and debris from the falling of the stars._

"WHAT!" Kozuchi called out. Hell all of them were stunned when they seen Naruto use a Steel Kekkei Genkai based Jutsu.

_Everyone was in awe at the battle that was taking place before them. It was like a battle between two wizard saints! Little did they know that's was exactly what they were witnessing._

'_That was close, I almost didn't activate the Heavy Metal Spell in time.' Naruto thought in amusement as the steel flesh faded away, 'However, I can't lose here. I must win, for Er-chan and everyone else!' he thought to himself. Naruto smiled at Jellal."It's been a long time since I've had an opponent like you. Perhaps it's time I stop holding back as much as I am." Naruto said before giving Jellal a very ominous look as he released even more magical power. Jellal and the other's eyes widen as they felt the magical power being released by the dragon slayer, it was much more than he had released when they had first clashed at the top of the tower._

_Sensing the amount of power he gave off caused Happy to gasp in shock, "I don't believe it. Naruto's power could easily be on par with Gildarts at this point." the blue cat said._

_"Holy crap thats some power?!" Wally said in shock as he felt slightly intimidated by the magical pressure he was feeling._

_"His power could actually eclipse Gildarts' own power right now." Kurama muttered, he never felt Naruto release so much power in his life._

"Whoever this Gildarts person is must be something if they are comparing him to Naruto." Kiba said.

"Shut up Kiba we are trying to watch the fight." Choji stated.

_"From this point onwards, Jellal will struggle if he doesn't take this seriously as well." Millianna said._

_"Be careful, Naruto." Erza whispered to herself._

_"Are you prepared, Jellal?" Naruto asked as he was enveloped in a white aura of energy._

_Jellal responded by flaring his magical power as he was enveloped in a golden aura. Naruto smirked in retaliation before he slammed his foot in the ground as several spikes of earth rose heading straight to the blue haired mage._

_Jellal growled in annoyance, "__**Meteor!**__" and he jumped into the air to dodge the assault._

_"That won't save you this time! "__**EARTH DRAGONS:**_ _**GIGA CRUSH!**__" Naruto shouted clapping his hands together where an enormous seal appeared under him before large boulders the size of three story houses rose into the air and raced to the heavens above where it was revealed that there were hundreds of rocks that had went after Jellal. Jellal was hit by one and spun around as the glowing boulder's stopped flying up. Naruto growled as he raised his right hand into the air where it was once more enveloped in his steel flesh before his entire body was once more steel, _"_**EARTH DRAGONS: GIGA FALL" **__he called out as he swiped his hand down forcing the rocks to fall to the ground where upon crashing, the world around quaked._

"HOLY SHIT!~" Lee cried out, "NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING SO BRIGHTLY RIGHT NOW!~" he cried out causing the other's to cringe. Well, fuck. Hopefully his rant wouldn't be so long like the last one.

_Even though they were all separated by nearly six to twelve miles of land, it was a really big island, they could all feel the shaking as well as the powerful blasts of energy from Naruto's attack._

"_Oi, oi is this for real?" Gray asked in shock._

"_This isn't a ordinary fight, this a battle between two men who are akin to disasters." Wally commented in awe._

"If by disaster you mean Naruto just trying to turn the guy to paste, then yeah that is a correct assumption." Tsunade said as she looked to the other's reaction.

"_Wait, look at that. Naruto is beating Jellal." Sho said as they watched Naruto jump over Jellal with his spear in hand where he sliced Jellal across the back._

_Landing on the ground behind Jellal the blonde jumped towards the man and gave a cry of _"_**Oscillating Throw" **__and he grabs Jellal by the back of the head and slams him into the ground before he grabs him around the throat and forms a quake bubble around his enemies head, "HAH!" he yells as he unleashes the technique causing the man to pop in a cloud of smoke causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock as Jellal appears in front of him where he waves his arm behind him._

_"__**Pleiades!**__" Jella shouted as six rays of light fell from the heaven and collided with the blonde man causing a massive explosion. _

_However, a cry of "__**Earth Dragon's Rush Rock" **__caused Jellal to groan in annoyance as several dozen fists of earth rushed out towards him. Jellal grunted as he fell down. He was about to destroy the rock structure before Naruto appeared above him with his hands together and slammed them down on Jellal's defenseless head as he was sent tumbling down before falling down into the earth with a giant !__**BOOM!**_

_However, Jellal was proving to be every bit the formidable annoyance he was when he jumped out of the cloud of dust in a golden flash, "TAKE THIS! __**Ancient**_ _**Forbidden Heavenly Magic: SEMA**_" _he yelled as he formed a hand gesture by pointing his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The blue haired man then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. _

_Naruto growls as he watches the meteor fall toward him and draws back a fist once more. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake_

_"NARUTO!" shouted everyone from Fairy Tail, the loudest being Ezra shouting for Naruto. _

"Well, that is the fight. Hope you all enjoyed." Boruto muttered darkly.

_Jellal chuckled before he began to laugh like a maniac as his enemy had been beaten. Jellal looked to the smoking crater, "So not even your precious Quake Dragon Slayer Magic could stand up to me, how pathetic." he chided._

_However, a sudden shaking caused his eyes to widen when he watched Naruto begun to glow white, "Do you honestly think that you could defeat me so easily?" Naruto's voice asked him as Jellal and everyone else watched as Naruto seemingly rose up from the ground, while using a small thin spire of rock to push him up and pop his back into place once more, "I won't die from such a weak technique. And I don't need help because I am..." he commented while he ignored Jellal's question of him being alive, "I am…. I am…. I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he yelled as he rose up fully to show he was bleeding a little from his forehead. Raising his spear into the air he gave a yell as he slammed the pointed end to the ground and drug it past his tall frame creating a powerful whirlwind that blew away not only Jellal, but the Thought Projection behind him._

"Yeah, you thought you had him." Tsunade chuckled out.

_Naruto formed and then commanded a group of fists to descend on the downed mage. However, before they could strike, all of them were destroyed by several blades of light. When the dust cleared, there stood a slightly beaten and bloody Jellal with nine blades of electricity around his back. "__**Jiu Leixing.**__" he muttered. _

_Naruto just smiled at his enemy, this sure was fun for him, "I must say you indeed earned your position, not many could stand up to my arsenal of assaults and still stand. I can count the number of people on one hand that can keep the fight going this long after that." he said._

_"I must say I've haven't enjoyed a battle like this in a long time. I must thank you for this entertainment, however I have a tower to repair and a Sacrifice to make." Jellal smiled in return._

_"Then let us continue." Naruto said as magic begun to actually pour off of him. _

_Jellal gave a yell as he sent his swords racing for Naruto, onl to feel his eyes widen when Naruto raises a new wall of earth before him where it is destroyed the wall and he growled as he raced forward using METEOR once more. Naruto lept in the air to avoid being hit and just as Jellal appeared under him Naruto struck him in the face with his elbow which sent him crashing into the ground once more. Landing on the ground Naruto raised his arms into the air, _"_**Earth Dragons: GIGA PICK" **__he yells out causing a spire of purple diamond to rise up from the ground._

_However, as it was rising, Jellal had grasped the tip of the diamond where it continued to rise for a few more feet. Seeing it stop move Jellal pushed off of it and flew at Naruto who moved his arms in front of his face as Jellal kicked him and sent him skidding back. Jellal made a few more motion's with his hands, "It's over Naruto. _"_**Ancient Forbidden Magic: Varuna" (1) **__he called out as a seal appeared underneath Naruto._

_Suddenly a wall of water appeared in front of Naruto out of nowhere and the blonde barely had time to throw a fist forward and release a quake. The water raced around him and slammed into the tower before it leveled out once more. Jellal growled, "Give it up Naruto, you can't beat me. I am more powerful than you give me credit for and I won't stop until I revive Lord Zeref." he cried out, "Eventually even you will realize that friends are a meaningless bond that runs dry when they get what they want from you." he called out to Naruto._

_The blonde growled at that remark, "You say that I would sell out my friends." he said angrily, "Don't be ridiculous, I would never sell out a single one of them just to get what I desired." he called out as he lashed out with a cry of, _"_**Severe Quake" **__where large cracks appeared where his hands had struck. However that wasn't all as from this action, the walls of ice made by Gray came tumbling down and crashed into the water._

"Wow, now that sounds like something Naruto would say." Ino said with a smile.

"He certainly ain't as dickless as the Uchiha is." Sai commented for the first time.

"Shut it fake smile." Sakura growled out.

"Well you certainly didn't deny my claims." he said with a actual grin on his face.

_Jellal growled as he looked at the still partly frozen sea, "So he gave his comrades a way out unlike just a second ago when I cast the GREAT DELUGE spell and washed it over them." he muttered to himself._

_Naruto took a deep breath, "MY FRIENDS WILL ALWAYS FOLLOW ME BECAUSE THEY WANT TO FOLLOW ME, THEY NEVER WAVER IN THEIR CONVICTIONS AND DO WHAT THEY BELIEVE IS THE RIGHT THING!" he yelled out. Looking to Jellal he muttered a spell under his breath. _"_**Overbearing Tremble" **__he growled as the ground began to shake underneath him. Taking a step forward he shook the island before he took another causing the water to splash up against the rocks and spray them. With another step the Tower began to sway to and fro from the shaking. Yet another caused a crack to begin stretching up the side of the broken tower. Soon chunks of the tower begun to fall down and begin releasing the Magic Energy they had been storing within their confines._

"So he basically became a walking earthquake, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Boruto growled angrily, '_So even this man doesn't hold a candle to him. I was hoping he would at least land one lethal blow to him. He is more durable than I had originally thought he was. Even still, he doesn't stand a chance against me with his memories sealed off thanks to Kiba-tou-san and Kaa-san." _he thought darkly.

_Jellal ignores the shaking to look at the crumbling tower and growls, "So he's forcing the tower to crumble just by walking, this man is no joke and shouldn't be taken lightly. To think that just by walking he can do something like this." he muttered._

_Naruto stopped walking when he was about five feet away from Jellal, "So Jellal, tell me something. How far are you willing to go just to protect that tower of yours?" he asked._

_Jellal growled in frustration, "I am willing to make any sacrifice necessary to complete the R-System and bring back Lord Zeref. I will not stop until my goal has been achieved." he growled as he looked to Naruto._

_While this was going on Ezra, Simon and the barely conscious Natsu had made it to the bubble where the other's had been hiding in and were pulled in as they were incapable of fighting, "So your saying that at any moment the tower's gonna collapse and release large quantities of raw Ethernano into the air contaminating this place for a good while. If that's the case we need to get the hell out of here." Wally said._

"What the hell is this Eth-her-nano?" Sakura asked the clone.

"Basically, it is their version of chakra and our version of Sage Jutsu Chakra. They are constantly absorbing it to fuel their techniques though they lack the abilities of the Sage like Naruto when he enters Sage Mode."

"So they are classified as Sage's but they are technically unqualified Sages like Naruto is a actual Sage?" Sakura asked.

"Something like that." Tenten said.

_Millianna nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but what about Naruto-san?" she asked._

_Ezra looked out of the bubble, "He'll be fine. He has the ability to adapt to any environment he stands in. I'm sure this will be nothing for him. I don't know about Jellal, but I am sure he will be fine as well." she said._

_Naruto gripped his spear tightly as he glared at Jellal, if that was what he was willing to do then so be it. Stabbing the Great Spear Basquias into the ground he raised his hands into the air, _"_**Grand Mausoleum Destruction" **__he called out as he by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. However the differences between the time he used it when he fought against Phantom Lord and now were immensely noticeable. Where as Naruto tilted a small portion of land as well as the cove the Guildhall had came through, the amount he at the Tower of Heaven as well as the island it was on tilted at a 25 degree angle. _

"Wait, tilt?" Sakura said confused.

"I don't know, but it must be big if it causes this kind of reaction." Shino pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious Shino-Sensei." Sarada said.

_Tenten groaned as she was forced to her feet from her hiding spot as the ground tilted, "Geez Naruto, just what are you do...ing?" she asked as she looked up from her Lacrima Recording device and gaped at what was happening beyond her out at sea. She unconsciously took a step back, "W-What is happening? The-The sea is…" she said in total shock._

_Inside the bubble all of the young men and women inside along with the two cats fell over and grumbled before they righted themselves as best they could. Wally shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked up, only to fall down in shock, "W-What the hell? What is going on?" he gaped._

"_It's not just the island, but the whole sea itself is tilting!" Sho cried out._

"He's tilting the sea?!" several of the viewer's cried out in shock by the sight.

"_He's doing it again, just like that time at Phantom Lord when they attacked us on our own turf." Gray said numbly._

"So this is not the first time he's done this. Go figure." Hinata muttered.

"Shut it bimbo, at least we stay faithful to the men we get hitched to." Sai said angrily.

"You wanna say that to my face you pale skinned bastard with no real last name?" she yelled angrily.

"Yeah, at least those of us who married out significant other stayed with them." he repeated without fear.

"DIE!" she yelled, only to be restrained by Shikamaru's Shadow Paralysis Jutsu.

"Troublesome." the Nara muttered to himself.

"_He's done this before?" Simon asked._

"_Several times actually, but they were when he was training way beyond any type of civilization." Kurama commented._

"_What do you mean, like he didn't have complete control over the technique and he wanted to get control over it before he hurt somebody?" Happy asked him._

_Kurama gave a iffy motion with his hand, "Something like that, but not really. He wanted to see how much was too much with it and decided to use it to where he got enough control over it to limit the amount of damage he could cause with it. Something like that anyways." the red furred cat said._

_Jellal stumbled a bit before he simply used Meteor to fly up into the air to gawk at Naruto's power, "By the gods, he doesn't hold back does he?" he muttered to himself. He soon watched as the tilting slabs of the sea leveled themselves out before the water calmed down. Looking down he smirked, "What was that supposed to do, throw me off my balance?" he asked tauntingly, "Cuz if it was, you failed miserably." he told the blond._

_Naruto grabbed his Basquias in his hand, "On the contrary, it got you to do exactly what I wanted you to do." he yelled out as he lept high into the air to where he was practically in the blue haired man's face, "And now your done!" Naruto called out as he thrust his fist forward where a large crack appeared. Jellal was experiencing a multitude of things at once, but the most prominent was pain. Pain unlike anything had ever felt before was coursing through his body as his ribs broken in multiple places at once while at the same time a large indentation appeared in his gut._

_Jellal coughed up blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out, and at the same time a massive shockwave rushed out and raced forward towards the tower. Striking the column of magic energy contained in the stones the blast caused the cliff it stood on to collapse and suddenly the tower begun to tilt towards the ocean before it fell in creating large waves as it was swallowed by the sea. Landing on the ground Naruto breathed heavily as he fell to a knee and gave a hack forcing a glob of blood to be forced from his mouth. He gave a huff as he wiped his mouth, "Dammit, I forgot that if I used my more powerful techniques that it would speed up the curse. Fuck me." he said to himself as he stood back up on his feet. He looked to the sky, "Bahamut, are you watching me now, if you are what are you feeling?" he asked as he look to the sky._

"We are so screwed if we take a hit like that guy." Choji said.

Tsunade nodded, "I know, but that is why so many of you are going to this dimension. You are to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki, return his memories to him via the releasing of the Sealing Jutsu Formula placed on him 12 years ago by the necessary means and return here as soon as possible." she stated, "Under no circumstance is Naruto Uzumaki to be harmed or killed. If I find out that even one hair is out of place you will be court marshalled unlike any have ever seen before." she said to them.

Boruto rolled his eyes, '_I don't care what this old bat says, that old man is so dead. I won't have my plans of destroying this peace be stopped by a man that even Sarada's dad fears.' _he thinks to himself though he just agree with the others verbally with a "HAI!" before they all depart to the location Tenten marked on a map.

**Adventreader221: Oh shit, this will not be pretty will it?**

**Phoenixlord42:Pretty is not the word I would use, more like DEVASTATING!**

**Adventreader221: Yeah, ain't gonna deny that one. So, Boru-ho is out for 'WORLD DOMINATION' and doesn't care who gets in his way. Spoiled little bitch needs a ass kicking like never before.**

**Phoenixlord42: More like an ass destruction.**

**Adventreader221: Isn't that the same thing?**

**Phoenixlord42: Does it really matter right now?**

**Adventreader221: *Shrugs shoulders* Not really. However I am curious as to what he means by '!Titan's!' as that was something I never seen before.**

**Phoenixlord42: *starts to think* Where have I heard that before?**

**Adventreader221: I don't know. Maybe from a movie or something. Anyways tell us what you think. Like and leave a Review and we will see you next time.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Then it hits the brain* SHIT NOT THOSE TITANS!**

**Adventreader221: *EYES WIDEN IN SHOCK! Jumps at Phoenixlord42 and tackles him while covering his mouth* DON'T RUIN THE STORY, Please review and we will see you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adventreader221:And we are back with some more action in this story. Well I certainly didn't expect for this to happen, did you?**

**Phoenixlord42: This is not good at all!**

**Adventreaderr221: No it is not, and soon we will have a confrontation between 'The Supreme Ninja and the Strongest man in the World' as well as 'Oh it's those guys who have no problem interrupting the actual plot of the story' or something like that right?**

**Phoenixlord42: I wish I know what that brat was talking about.**

**Adventreader221: Boru-ho? Yeah same here. I don't get why he has a vendetta against a man he shouldn't even be able to remember rather then his mom and Kiba, but say la vie and whatnot. Hell I don't even know why he is out for world domination AND WE ARE THE ONES WHO WROTE THE SHIT!**

**Phoenixlord42: Yeah he will Destroy anyone in his way to get to naruto**

**Adventreader221: This is true, well let's hope he gets what's coming to him.**

**Phoenixlord42: He will. The little brat**

**Adventreader221: What about the brat?**

**Phoenixlord42: He will lose this battle**

**Adventreader221: Oh that's a given fact everyone knows.**

**Phoenixlord42:Yeah now are we done and going to let them read.**

**Adventreader221: Not yet, I have this 1 guy requesting answers and he wants them now apparently.**

**Phoenixlord42: Well what's his review?**

**Adventreader221: Alright here it is. Now keep in mind all these Q&A things below are all one review.**

**Review: FTLFam-**

**I'm...so lost. With absolutely everything. Please tell me what's going on?**

**Response-Adventreader221: We can't do that, sorry but no spoilers for you.**

**How old is everyone?**

**Response-Adventreader221: We messed up and said everyone was in their mid to late 20's as the both of us figured everyone hooked up with their partner's right after the war was over when they were still teenagers (Ages 17-18) when in truth they are all in their late 20's and early 30's.**

**How old was Naruto when they banished him?**

**Response- Adventreader221: He wasn't banished. If you learned to read properly you would have figured out that he used his memories to pay for a wish from the Will of the Earth and no longer has them. So no he was not banished as this is part of the plot.**

**Why do you even have Boruto and Hinata if you are gonna shit on them?**

**Response-Adventreader221: I am not hating on Hinata as I said I respect her character and that I just didn't like the circumstances she placed on Naruto when they did get together as it made him seem obligated to marry Hinata. Boruto however, I will hate on because I feel he deserves it. However the plot is not what it seems so keep reading to find out what happens.**

**What the hell is going on? Is this gonna be some 'We need Naruto for his power type story?' Because that's been used numerous times and most don't end up being a good story at all.**

**Response-Adventreader221: In a way, yes. I won't sugar coat it and just simply say that they have a villain that is out for world domination and they need their strongest player's there to fight the menace, aka Naruto and Sasuke.**

**So Naruto is OP as hell now but he has his chakra and memories sealed? You wanna make him even more OP? Then how does someone manage to defeat a god? Because Naruto is essentially that if you have him be unsealed.**

**Response-Adventreader221: Not really. A not so little secret for everyone here is the Wizard's solely rely on their spiritual energy from their chakra to use their magic unlike Naruto who uses chakra to use his techniques with the exception of a very select few which call for solely using his spiritual energy. Naruto knows how to use all five changes in chakra natures, just not here as he uses 'Earth Chakra' for most of his techniques. And no his memories are not sealed as, once again, he used them to pay the price for a wish he made prior to the start of the story. As for his chakra, that was just a reference to how powerful Naruto was at the end of the war, something I personally neglected to write in.**

**Just please tell me what's going? Im so damn confused.**

**Response-Adventreader221: Like I said, we can't do that so once again '!No Spoilers for You!'**

**'"Shut it bimbo, at least we stay faithful to the men we get hitched to." Sai said angrily'**

**So is Sai gay or something?**

**Response-Adventreader221: Once again, if you learned to read you would have understood he is married to Ino and has taken her last name. So no Sai is not gay and is in fact straight. Wouldn't be married to a woman otherwise.**

**Phoenixlord42: Kinda harsh with the wording there.**

**Adventreader221: How else was I supposed to get through his skull when we already answered him Twice in fact.**

**Phoenixlord42: Good point there. But it coulda been nicer**

**Adventreader221: Yeah, I guess so. Please enjoy this chapter.**

"Do you think we have enough supplies?" Ezra asked him.

"Enough to last us for a while, hopefully." Simon said as he hefted a large crate of food and supplies onto the boat. He looked back at the others as they each carried their own bag of necessities for travel, "We won't be on the water for long. Just enough to get to another port or town." he said.

Millianna slid her bag under the corner of the boat before jumping in and plopping down in her seat. She looked up at the sky dreamily and smiled, "You think we'll find somewhere we can stay?" she asked him.

"Definitely." Wally answered as he took off his hat and glasses and tossed them in, "I bet we could earn some of that money stuff the others were using if we use our magic to help people."

Shō limped up to the boat and nodded, "I think we could do a lot while we're traveling. It's been so long that everything feels new." he admitted.

"It really is."

...

There was a moment of silence between them before Millianna looked up with sadness in her eyes, "Do we really have to leave without saying anything?" she asked.

The others seemed just as saddened by the idea as the feline enthusiast was before Simon spoke up, "Yes. If we saw them again I don't think I could leave. And I'm certain I wouldn't be able to do it without crying. None of us would." he said honestly. They had to agree with him on that point. They'd probably break down balling and never want to leave their side again if they had to say goodbye. "They're strong. They'll understand when they wake up." Simon reassured his friends, "We need to channel some of that strength so we can..."

Simon went silent.

The others looked back to see what was wrong and got their answer when they saw Naruto standing on the beach with his hands by his side and a stern look on his face. The group of freed slaves stood around in silence before Naruto asked, "Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" he asked them.

Erza slowly walked down the beach from behind him and stopped in front of her friends as well, "We've been in the exact same situation all of you are in right now. A fork in the road before us, and trying to decide which way we will take. But it seems like you all have already made your decision." she stated.

"Didn't know the offer to come join our guild was so unappealing to you." Naruto said with a light smile, "Enough that you guys won't even say goodbye to us." he said to them.

"That's not it!" Millianna jumped from the boat and shook her head adamantly, "We aren't mad and we don't wanna leave without seeing you again! I-it's just-" she went to say.

"Erza. Naruto. We're honored that you would invite us to join your guild." Simon said, "And maybe someday we'll take up that offer and join you all. But right now..." he said softly, "I want to go and find my sister." he told them as he looked up.

...

Wally nodded, "I don't know if my brother is still alive, but I want to try and look for him. And if he isn't then I want to at least try and find closure with it." he told the group.

Millianna hummed and gave a small smile, "I always wanted to see what mountains look like. And forests. And something called snow!" she said excitedly.

Shō stepped forward and looked between the two Fairies, "We've been in that place for most of our lives. And during that whole time we imagined what we would do when we got out and could see the world for ourselves. Even past what Jellal told us and the world we were allegedly trying to build, there were places we wanted to go and things we wanted to do. And now we have that freedom. It might be hard but...we want to experience it ourselves." he said.

...

Erza and Naruto silently looked between each other as content smiles came over their faces. The blond sighed and started to walk up to them, "Well whatever your reasons were or what you were trying to avoid doesn't matter to me." He walked up to Millianna first and caught her in a big hug that caught the girl by surprise. He smiled and hugged her closely, "You don't get to leave without saying goodbye first." he said to them.

Milliana's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden entanglement before her they softened and started to water. She returned the hug with a sad smile as tears started coming down her cheeks, "Thank y-you Na-chan."

"Your welcome, Millianna." He petted her hair with a chuckle, "When you're in the mountains and snow make sure to wear warm clothes. They get really chilly." he told her.

"Okay."

Erza walked up to Simon and Wally as the two taller men turned back to her. She hugged the scarred man first, feeling his massive arms fold over her back as he treasured her closeness for the short time he had it. They separated and she stood across from Wally, the former gunman showing her a shallow smirk before they embraced as well. They separated and she looked between both men, "I hope you both find your families. And if you want, you can stop over in Magnolia any time you wish. We're holding a festival there in a few weeks. I'm sure it would be something you'd love to see for yourselves."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Erza."

Naruto and Shō separated and the whiskered man clapped his new friend on the shoulder, "While you're traveling, look to see if you can be fitted with something called Reformation Metal. It can help with the loss of your leg." he said.

"Reformation?" Shō asked before giving a small nod, "The doctor said something like that when she talked about rehabilitation. Would it work?" he asked.

He nodded with a grin, "It's a type of metal used for people who use magic, but have lost the limb as well. Trust me. It'll help. From what I hear it's a little weird at first but you'll get used to it."

Naruto stepped back and over towards Simon and Wally as Erza took his place. She stood in front of the youngest members of the group as tears started filling both their eyes. Her eyes started to water too but she put up a strong smile and brought them both in for a hug. She felt them lean further into her body as she whispered to them both, "Be safe. Both of you. Keep an eye out for each other and make sure you keep Simon and Wally in line, okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"You got it, Er-chan."

"And when you're traveling, make sure to stop over in a town called Viola. That's where Rob-jisan is buried." The two teens looked at her in surprise as she smiled, "I bet he would love to get a visit from all of you." They nodded and wiped their eyes clean of tears before returning the redhead's smile. They looked back to see Naruto finishing up with Simon and Wally as they all walked over to the boat. Millianna and Wally jumped in first, helping Shō store his crutches before assisting him into his seat. They sat down and prepared to move as Simon and Naruto each grabbed a side of the boat. The two started to push against the sand and slide the vessel back until it finally hit water. They pushed further along the shore before Simon jumped in as well and Naruto gave one last push before letting go. The boat drifted off the beach and the group of freed slaves sent one last look back at their friends who watched from the shore. It was silent-

Natsu: "READY-"

Gray: "SET-"

Lucy: "GO!"

Happy: "AYE SIR!"

Kurama: "WHOO HOO!"

There was the sound of something flying high up into the air before the noise slowly disappeared...

*BOOM*

A beautiful explosion of lights and fire brightened the sky as fireworks above them. The traveling group looked up in surprise at the sight of them before where one had exploded, dozens more followed suit. Soon enough the sky over the shore and sea was ablaze with light and fireworks that got everyone's' attention for miles.

Further up the sand Lucy set up a row of fireworks and let Happy and Kurama sail under them with a match to set the up to go. Gray and Natsu stood off to the side and created their own fireworks, shooting their magic up into the sky and letting them expand in a show of beauty.

The former slaves looked on in amazement as the various colors and sounds brightened up the night sky along with the stars. It...was so beautiful. More wonderful than anything they had seen in the confines of that place. They were speechless before looking back down to the shore.

Erza stood on the beach with a firm stance, a mix of joy and sadness on her face as tears came from her eyes. She gave a shaky smile and wiped the tears away before sending them off with a laugh and wave.

They spotted Naruto, still standing in the water as tears also filled his eyes too. He grinned and laughed a little before calling out to them, "GUY'S! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU'RE FINALLY FREE!"

They knew.

Of course they remembered.

They repeated the words he told them so many years ago over and over in their heads like it was a promise. An impossible dream they would never truly be able to achieve. But here they were...away from the clutches of slavery and set out to see the world for themselves...

They smiled.

They laughed.

And they cried. Because it finally happened.

They let the tears fall and they cried out with smiles, waving goodbye to their friends with hope they would meet again soon.

Their hell was destroyed.

And they were all free.

XxX Meanwhile XxX

"Holy fucking shit! GAHHHHH!" The man cried out in agony as he covered his ears from the horrendous, mind-numbing sound that bombarded his eardrums, "What fucking morons are shooting fireworks off now of all times?! God dammit!"

The scantily-dressed young woman beside him looked from one side of the beach to the other trying to see what he was referring to. She looked at the man shivering in agony and shook her head, "What are you talking about? I don't see fireworks anywhere around here."

"Don't need to see it! I can hear it!" He yelled back uncomfortably before a large, scaly body raised up over his ears and a heavy weight rested on his shoulder. His eyes opened up again and he found the large purple snake head resting on his shoulder as it used part of its body to shield his ears. The effect was minimal as the blast of fireworks still rang through his eardrums like a stampede of raging bulls, but it was the thought that counted. He gently ran his hand along the snake's head, "Thanks for the assist Cubellios."

The woman beside him groaned and gagged in disgust, "God, you and your fascination with that snake gets weirder and weirder every time I see it. I swear one of these days I'm afraid I'll walk by and find you trying to do things with it or-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch." He carelessly stated while still rubbing the snake's head affectionately, "If I gave a shit about your worthless opinion I would've asked you for it."

"Oh~, well excuse me." She chided, "I guess you and her will just live happily ever after in your sick little beastiality paradise. Can't wait to see how that plays out." She smirked jokingly, "I know you can't get poisoned but I bet it'd be entertaining seeing you get a snake bite on your-"

"That's enough. Both of you." A third voice interjected their worthless squabble as a tall man walked past them with his staff piercing against the sand beneath them. He spoke firmly, "I brought the both of you here because I needed assurance that this deal would go along without a fault. Yet all you've been able to do so far is bicker, gripe, and shorten my patience."

"Well what did you expect asking us out here?" The woman whined as she fiddled with her hair as it kept getting frayed by the sea air, "I would've like to at least come to the beach in more appropriate attire. If you wanted more quiet company why didn't you bring Midnight? He would have loved sitting here doing nothing with you."

"And I just hate waiting for these people." The younger man states with a scowl, "You know how much I hate talking with them."

"Let's keep your hypothetical exsanguination to yourself for now, Cobra." The other man answered before looking at the woman, "And to answer your inquiry, Angel, I expected a modicum of professionalism from someone like you. And as sure as I am that Midnight, Racer, or even Hoteye would have been more suitable for this task, they all have other assignments at the moment. You two on the other hand were free of work, so I made you follow. Now stay quiet until-"

"They're here."

The older man turned back around and caught sight of a scraggly-haired assassin with bandages wrapped around his body, mainly around his right arm and his head approaching from the sands with a enterogue of blank masked individual's following him. The man carried something over his shoulder before the group arrived in front of the trio of awaiting Dark Mages. He gave a quick bow, "Hello, Brain-san. I hope we didn't keep you all waiting." the man said calmly.

"Actually-"

"It is fine, Danzō-san." The man interrupted before his younger companion could make a snarky, horrid remark. He faced the hired assassin and spared a look towards the only member of the group that followed him, "I was under the impression that the rest of your cell would be joining us tonight."

"Unfortunately they are not in the best condition." The ninja said with a lazy smirk, "My students are nursing their wounds. They underestimated their enemies and thus paid the price with their own insolence."

"Fucking hell." The Dark Mage said from behind them as he covered his ears in shock, "I'm pretty sure if I try hard enough I can hear that bald headed idiot crying about hair. God, he's a whiner."

"Indeed." The Old Warhawk and master assassin turned towards his only able-bodied subordinate, "Ikaruga was the only one physically able to make the trip here today. But she certainly isn't in the right mood." The pink-haired woman sent him a dark glare before the older man shrugged, "But I digress. We all know that's not what you came here for today."

"It is not." The leader said as he motioned to the body over one of the masked ninja's shoulder, "Is that him?"

"Indeed. When you came to us and asked us to capture this one to bring him to you, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. To hear he was making a giant magic tool to resurrect this Zeref character was quite the surprise when I did some research on the one in question."

"Yes. And despite my efforts to acquire his assistance before, Hades continuously interfered and stated I could not make contact with him as long as this plan was in motion. I was hoping you and your team would be able to capture him before Hades was alerted to our actions."

"Wasn't quite sure how we were going to handle ambushing a Wizard Saint and exfiltrating him to you. Fortunately, the same people that caused us so much trouble were also the people that put him down for you." Ikaruga face twisted in anger at the reminder of the redhead that had countered her sword style, "Unfortunately..."

Danzō hefted the body off his subordinates shoulder and dropped him in the sand, showing him off for all to see. Jellal still had dried blood and bruises and the deep cut on his face hadn't healed at all. The blue-haired man's body was covered in a strange and uneven pattern that periodically glowed before dimming during his unconsciousness.

"Etherion poisoning?" Brain questioned.

"Yes." Danzō scratched the back of his head, "Not quite sure how he remained in one piece after being in the middle of all that chakra energy or whatever it was, but he's been glowing like that for a while now. And he won't wake up. We have a hard time telling if his heart is even beating sometimes even with our most skilled sensor."

"It is. I can hear it. Loud as day, it's just weak at the moment as his body flushes out the excess poison from the energy." Cobra said.

The staff-wielding man furrowed his eyes in annoyance at the unconscious form of their target, "He tampered with the blast from Etherion. That must be why it didn't go critical. It suits him. Even when I was teaching him magic he always tested and played with what he could barely control. It seems even after all this time he still kept that aspect."

"I'm sorry about the less than preferable condition we brought him back in." Danzō apologized, "If there is anything you need of us-"

"No. We're done." The leader of the Dark Mages pulled an envelope from his side and held it out for the mercenary, "Take your payment and go. If we are ever in need of your services again, we shall contact you."

The ninja and Brain shared a look before taking the money and walking off before anything else could be said. Considering one of the worst Dark Guilds in the world was right in front of them, they decided to leave before they changed their mind and did something nasty.

The white-haired woman walked around the side and watched the assassins leave before pouting, "That's it? I thought we were gonna kill them or something. Well this is even more boring than I thought."

The man with the snake over his shoulders nudged the unconscious body a little before looking up, "So what do we do now? We were gonna convince this guy to work with us and tell us everything we want to know, right? That or torture him until he did. But if he's basically in a coma then there's nothing we can do with him. I mean we could still cut him up and do a ton of nasty stuff but that just seems excessive."

...

"Cobra, you're carrying him back to base. We leave at once."

"Seriously? But what are we gonna do with him?"

"We'll figure something out." The dark-skinned man muttered as he led his compatriots back to their guild, "We are on the brink of discovering our goal. Fulfilling our dream. And the last piece we need to complete that goal is in our grasp. Whatever we have to do...whomever we have to use...we'll find a way to fix him and get what is ours."

"Nirvana shall be ours. And then...there will be no one who can stand in our way."

As he walked away Danzō Shimura smirked, "Soon, this world will be mine. And it's all thanks to you Nine Tails and that damned brat Sasuke for leading me straight to it." he said with a dark chuckle. So what if he gave away a Jonin level wizard, he had several dozen of those under his employ at the moment so it was of no loss. Now if he could get a Kage Level Wizard that would be great.

-The next day-

Mira smiled as she walked up and kissed Naruto, "Welcome back, how was the resort?" she asked him.

Naruto smiled, "It was great. Although I slept through a good portion of it." he admitted to her.

Mira smiled coyly, "Oh really, if that's the case I might as well keep you up these next few night's just in case." she said quietly to him.

"You know Mira, you don't have to entice him with sex just to get him in your bed right?" Natsu said to her.

Mira smirked at the pinked haired Dragon Slayer, "I know, but it works either way." she said.

"Natsu what have I taught you?" asked Naruto, who is now once more back in his chair with a barrel of booze in his hand while he grabs Mira and pulls her into his lap where she slowly grinds on him so nobody can notice, except Naruto. Man she had it bad.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't remember anything besides reading and magic." he responded.

"Always look underneath the underneath, something I practically preached to you as a kid." he said.

"Whoa!" Happy cried out

"They finished it while we were gone!" Kurama said.

It looked just like a castle. Max waved at them from inside a little shop. "Hey guys! Welcome back!"

"Hey Naruto, come check this out." Kurama called him over. With a huff he quickly adjusted himself before removing Mira from his lap to walk over to the cat.

Naruto walked over to him and looked around. "What is this? A shop?"

"Yeah, it's a souvenir shop! Check it out." Fishing for something in the back, Max handed him something.

"Is this... Me!?" Naruto was now holding a mini Naruto figure. It looked just like him, down to the last detail.

"I don't know what to think of this…" Gray said when Max handed him two figures of himself, one with and without a shirt.

"I think they're rather charming." Erza said as she looked at a collection of Erza figures, one for each suit of armor she had.

"Hey look here, there's one for Lucy too!" Happy called out.

Lucy snatched the toy from Happy. "Don't go making things like this without permission... It's embarrassing." she scolded the cat.

Natsu laughed. "I don't see why not; these things are awesome!" He poked the Lucy figure in the face and all the clothes popped off, minus the underwear. The pink haired dragon slayer had to hold his nose as Lucy turned scarlet and scrambled to put the clothes back on which caused Kurama to laugh.

Cana, who was standing by the entrance to the building, noticed them and waved. "Hey guys! Welcome back! You've gotta come check this out!" she said happily. They followed her through the guild. The bar was a lot bigger than before, with actual waitresses walking around in flashy Fairy Tail style outfits. Laughing at their surprised faces, Cana pointed to the back. "That's not all, follow me." Walking to the back of the bar, they went through the doors to find an indoor pool.

"No way! A pool!?" Naruto called out. He always did like swimming. Especially at night.

Cana continued to show them around the interior until finally making it back to the bar.

"The new guild looks amazing!" Naruto said when someone suddenly jumped onto his back.

"Naruto-Sama!" a voice said excitedly.

"Juvia!?" Naruto said with a grin, "Glad you made it." he said to her.

Mira narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "Something you wanna tell me Naruto?" she asked him.

Naruto looked to the scowling beauty with a grin, "I'll explain later Mira-chan." he told her.

Hearing a cough, everyone turned around and looked down to see Makarov. "Welcome back you guys. I'd like you to meet our newest member, Juvia. Though it seems you already know her..."

Getting off Naruto's back, Juvia stood in front of the group and bowed. "Thank you all! Juvia will work hard!" She chirped before staring at Lucy. "Rival in love..."

"I don't even like Naruto that way, he's not my type anyway." Lucy mumbled.

Naruto grinned. "See? I told you the old man would let you join!" Juvia stopped staring at Lucy and smiled at blonde brightly.

Coughing again to get their attention, the master pointed to one of the tables. "There is also another new member you should meet. Hey, come introduce yourself!"

"Oh, another new member?" Naruto asked before snarling at who it was.

Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, got up from a table and turned around to look at them.

"What's he doing here!?" Naruto demanded, Natsu, Gray and Erza holding him back from attacking.

Makarov sighed. "Calm down Naruto, he was only acting on Jose's orders. Besides, yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's allies."

Naruto settled down but continued to glare at the ex-Phantom mage. "I don't like this..."

Gajeel walked passed him. "I don't like it either, but work is work. Even if I have to be in a pathetic guild like this one." he said in his own gravelly voice.

Natsu got up in the guy's face. "What did you say about Fairy Tail? You wanna fight!?"

"You wanna fight me? Oh please, your not worth the time to scrape the mud off my boots. Don't waste my time Salamander." Gajeel said with a grunt before looking at Naruto again. "I got bigger fish to fry." With that said, he walked away.

'What a jerk.' Natsu thought and looked at Makarov. "Are you sure about this? You know what he did."

Sighing again, Makarov nodded. "It's an old man's job to guide young men like that back onto the right path."

Naruto looked at Erza, and she nodded as well. Sighing in defeat, Naruto sat down in his chair once more, "Fine, whatever."

Erza sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it worry you, the master knows what he's doing."

Suddenly, all the lights in the guild went black. "Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Natsu asked.

Cana shushed him. "Shh, the main event is about to start."

Grumbling something about Natsu being a idiot, Naruto noticed the curtains in the back of the bar open, revealing a stage and smiled, "Mira-Chan always did have a lovely singing voice." he said with a soft smile.

Everyone in the guild started cheering.

"Mira-Chan!"

"This is what we've been waiting for!"

Mirajane was sitting in the spotlight, holding a guitar with a microphone standing in front of her face. Strumming it once, she began to play a tune and started singing.

Lucy stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Whoa... Was she always this good at singing?"

Elfman leaned over. "Nee-Chan's songs are the best!"

They listened to her sing for a little longer until they heard a crash. "Oof! What's the big idea!?"

Natsu was on the floor next to the table Gajeel was sitting at. "Huh? What do you want?"

"You tripped me on purpose!" The fire dragon slayer fumed.

They butted heads and growled at each other until people started throwing their mugs at them.

"Shut up!" Kurama raged with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"We want to listen to Mira-Chan!" Naruto growled out.

Natsu flipped a table over. "Who's the wise guy who threw that!?"

As is a switch had been flipped, everything was thrown into chaos and the bar became a battlefield. Lucy ducked behind a table, "How did it turn out like this!?" Lucy whined while covering her head.

Her fellow blonde just laughed. "This just means things are normal, right?" He said and jumped up to join the fray. Mirajane was now playing rock music to pump things up while Makarov was crying over the destruction of his new guild.

Watching her partner throw some people around the bar, Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Yup, this is Fairy Tail…" she said.

-That Night- (Lemon Warning)

"Ahn~" the woman moaned in ecstasy as her lover thrust himself deeper into her. She raked her nails down his back forcing him to thrust deeper into her just as he withdrew from her amazing folds, "Naruto…" she whispered in bliss as she wrapped her legs around his hips locking him inside her.

"SMACK!"

"AHN~"

Naruto chuckled into her neck as he gave a quick suck on her peach colored skin before he pulled away to show a hickey while he rubbed the butt cheek he just smacked. She always did like it a bit rough, and who was he to complain about her preferences. She rolled her hips causing him to go deeper into her depths nearly making her eyes roll into the back of her head as he scraped her G-Spot just right. "Oh it seems that my lovely Bisca is a very kinky cowgirl. Now I know why I love it." said Naruto as he is thrusting into her and she is moaning loudly loving the naughty talk Naruto is giving her.

Cana is moaning as Mira is eating her out "Oh damn Mira. You might be able to sing but you are a slutty girl underneath that innocent act of a barmaid." Mira just keeps licking Cana's womanhood with a coy smile.

Cana then turns it around surprising Mira and they are in a sixty nine with both of them moaning as they lick each others pussies with each other feeling their asses.

Bisca is moaning even more as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy like no tomorrow. Naruto is loving the feel of her ass in his hands. It is so soft and the feeling of her breasts against his chest is nice. But no matter how his girls look he will always love them. Naruto then kisses Bisca on the lips making her moan into the kiss.

Bisca is enjoying this and feels Naruto about to cum into her pussy. Naruto increases his speed and she breaks the kiss screaming and the green haired beauty begun to yell out "I'm cumming!" before they both cum. Bisca's eyes roll up into the back of her head and she falls onto the bed and mutters "So much cum."

Naruto just chuckles and kisses her cheek. Then he pulls out and then he feels two tongues lickung his cock and he sees Mira and Cana licking up his cum and Bisca's cum off of his cock. "Oh it seems that my other ladies need some loving as well, well how can I say no to that." he chuckled out. Moving away from the panting Bisca he moved over to Cana and sensually spread her legs. he used one hand to spread her lower lips before diving in tongue first. He bathed in the wet cunt with his mouth, taking great care to pleasure the alcoholic lover who had claimed a spot in his heart.

Cana felt her hand around gripped the blonde's left one tightly as she arched her back and groaned in pleasure. Her mind registered the sensations that her sex was sending. It was what she wanted each day. It was what she'd craved desperately the moment she had tasted it again.

"Oh! Don't stop! Go deeper! Deeper!" Cana moaned lewdly, letting her desire flowed through her being.

As a cue, Naruto began to drive his tongue deeper into his lover's hot pussy while he rubbed and brushed her clit with his thumb. Her hips began to move up and down as his slimy snake continued dealing out pleasure, latching onto all the sensitive spots. He let out a chuckle as his lover wrapped her legs around his head, holding him in place. Cana moaned as she tightened her leg locks. In doing so, her lover was forced to plunge his tongue further than he thought could be possible. His hand began rubbing her clits even faster. On the verge of climax, her breathing was bordering on hyperventilating as she grabbed the back of her blonde lover's head, pushing it into her cunt.

"OH FUCKKKKK! I'M CUMMING!" Her juices were overflowing. Her lover continued to suck her clit as hard as he could, not wasting a single drop of that the sweet reward. Her pelvis bucked wildly as he matched her every violent maneuver. Eventually, she began to calm down and freed his head from the grip of her thighs. "Kami… that was unbelievable," Cana uttered, letting go of his hand.

Naruto smirks as he crawls up her body, planting small kisses along the way, and then places his cock at her entrance and looks into the brunettes eyes, "Remind me again, how do you like it?" he asked with a smirk.

Cana reaches down and grabs his flesh spear of bliss as she called it and maneuvered it towards her soaking quim, "Why don't I just show you." she responds as she took her left leg and wraps it around his hip while she brings her right leg and puts it above his shoulder, "Take me, I'm yours." she whispered to him as he slides into her with moans of lust.

Mira shakes her head, "I didn't think she was that flexible, but I guess you learn something new everyday." she whispered into Bisca's ear before gently drawing her head towards her own to plant her lips on the lovely cowgirls own lips.

Bisca moans and then puts her tongue into Mira's mouth before the two smile into the french kiss that would draw any man's attention. They keep at it as Naruto is fucking Cana with both of them moaning in lust and love. Cana then grabs Naruto's head and pulls him in for a kiss. Naruto turns it into a french kiss making Cana moan as his tongue is exploring her mouth.

Naruto then has his hands on her ass giving it a good squeeze and Cana uses her legs to pull him into her more wanting to feel more of him. Naruto keeps thrusting into Cana. 'Oh Kami this is one of the BIG reasons I love this man.' Thought Cana as she is getting a good fucking. Knowing Naruto has always been a loving man both out of and in the bed. He knows how to really show a woman a good time and never leaves them unsatisfied. Naruto nips at her neck as he thrusts in a bit harshly getting a gasp of shock from Cana as she removes her leg from his shoulder and wraps it around his waist, "Harder, deeper." Cana whimpers.

Naruto begins to thrust deeply before he rolls the both of them over to where Cana is on top the blonde smirks when Cana raises herself up and places her hands on his chest and begins to roll her hips hypnotically causing his eyes to immediately travel down to her tits. Gripping them he gives them a quick squeeze before moving his hands to her hips and rolls them over before he pulls out eliciting a moan of disappointment from Cana. Rolling her to her knees he quickly inserts himself back into her folds, "Oh fuck!" Cana moans out.

"Shit, CUMMING!" Naruto moans out as Cana squeezes his cock tightly causing him to spew his load deep into her virile womb.

Naruto finishes spewing his seed into her and releases her to fall back onto his bed with a chuckle, "Alright Mira, your up this time." he said looking to the white haired beauty.

However it was shocking to see the white haired beauty shake her head at him, "Not tonight whiskers-kun, tonight is all about you." she told him as she nudged Bisca forward.

Bisca giggled as she kissed his cock before gently sucking it, only to release it and climb up his body and straddle him and grind herself against his rock hard cock. Naruto groaned as he felt Bisca's cunt rubbed against him slowly only to raise a brow as she leaned down to kiss him, "What's the matter Bis, can't handle me?" he asked her with a grin.

"Not on your life blondie." she told him as she lifted herself up to turn around and grabbed his rod from behind her to slowly allow herself to sink onto the pole of flesh. However, Naruto was tired of mostly being on bottom and flipped them to where Bisca was on her hands and knees and began to thrust into her. "Oh fuck... Harder Naruto-kun." Bisca moaned. Naruto obliged the green haired vixen and began to speed up his thrusting into the beauty.

Several minutes later he groaned as released his seed into her womb where Bisca moaned in ecstasy from the feeling of his warm seed inside her. Bisca removed the man's still hard cock from her and then looked at him "I want another round." she demanded. Naruto smirked at her "You sure because I don't wanna risk you getting pregnant where Alzack-teme tries to kick my ass only for you to kick his." Naruto said.

"I would give my right arm to have a child with you." Bisca purred to the man.

"You know I take back what I said, I would kill myself to see you carry my child." Naruto stated.

Bisca purred "I know... Now take me." she purred. Naruto leaped at her and pushed her on her back causing her to squeal in surprise where her surprise quickly turned to pleasure as Naruto inserted himself into her voluptuous body. Bisca now laid on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position. Naruto held onto Bisca's right leg as he slid himself inside her with a groan of satisfaction. Bisca herself let out a loud moan/gasp at the feeling of being so full by the powerful dragon slayer. Naruto waited until she became adjusted to him before beginning to pound into her.

Bisca's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto marveled at how tight she was on the inside as he held onto Bisca's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close. Bisca was panting in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by the silver haired male, Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Naruto began nibbling away at Bisca's tender neck and began trying to give her a hickey.

With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls, the green haired woman's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Naruto snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Bisca had finally lost all control of herself and began screaming Naruto's name over and over again.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his white haired lover's warmth as she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust. "AH! HARDER! DEEPER!" Bisca screamed in ecstasy from her rough pounding of Naruto's thrusts' into her. Bisca managed to gather what little bit of her senses she had left before crushing her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss.

Both tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths with their tongues lustfully rubbing against one another, drenching each other's tongues with their own individual nectars. Bisca could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust into her tightening womanhood and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting ready to release as well. Knowing this, she gripped her breasts and began to help her lover fondle them, making her insides even tighter around his cock.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as her walls clenched around his cock tightly. "Naruto!" Bisca moaned out. "Bisca!" Naruto moaned in return. His member spasmed and fired a burst of semen into the green haired woman's fertile womb. Naruto and Bisca both closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies and trailed down his length

'With this amount of cum, I could get pregnant, oh that would be amazing...' Bisca thought to herself as Naruto pulled out of her and cuddled with her, kissing her cheek while she stroked his cheek. "Naruto-kun, you were amazing" Bisca said happily.

"I know I am. Want another round though?" Naruto asked her as the beautiful woman eagerly grinned. She had wanted it, now she had to pay for it in the best way she knew. Naruto laid on his back while Bisca climbed on top of him and straddled him, only to be thrown off by Mira herself. The silver haired woman placed her hands onto his toned chest before sliding herself onto his erect member once again with a moan of satisfaction.

Mira looked to the shocked Bisca and smiled, "We all know that this is more than likely his last round, let me have it." she said.

"Fine, but just this once." she said to the beauty.

Cana smirked as she grabbed Bisca, "If you still want some action then come here cutie." she said as she grabbed Bisca by the hips and brought her up to her mouth and begun to eat her pussy. Bisca lustfully smiled down at Cana before beginning to roll her hips to grind her mouth.

Naruto groaned at this before gripping Mira by the hips and beginning a new round of thrusts into her pussy that rumbled her insides and caused her breast to jiggle all while Naruto watched the large bouncing orbs hypnotized by their movements. Mira moaned as Naruto's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy while she continued to roll her hips, her walls grinding him with each thrust. Mira's deep crimson blush returned full blown to her beautiful face as she held onto his chest for balance all while still riding his cock.

Naruto huskily growled at the attractive woman riding his cock before he moved his hands from her curvy hips up to her slim toned stomach to cup and began squeezing her breasts. Mira whimpered as her lover started to tease and toy with her tits, all while he still continued to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an inhuman pace. Her blush remained on her face as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's powerful thrusts, his cock thundering into her pussy. Naruto planted his lips on the silver haired beauty's large tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh.

Mira's lust was practically driving her insane by now as she wrapped her arms around his head and held his face to her ample bosom. She ran her fingers through Naruto's spiky blonde hair while he moved his hands to grip her firm ass, she continued to roll her hips in an excellent correspondence with the man's thrusts. Naruto held onto Mira's ass as he thrust into her tight pussy that milked his every movement as he relentlessly pounded into her warmth. Naruto released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts while he continued to taste the delicious mounds.

Naruto twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them, he bounced them in his palms while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Naruto's member pounded into Mira's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing another strong burst of semen to flood the woman's already filled womb. Mira moaned again as Naruto's semen overflowed her womb, she caught her breath and fell flat onto Naruto. Mira pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss as he affectionately ran her fingers through her smooth green hair.

In response to the action, Mira placed her palm onto his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before breaking the kiss and lifting herself off of his still-erect cock which Mira looked longingly at. "Care for one last round Miraa-chan?" Naruto said noticing the hungry look in his woman's eyes.

"Absolutely Naruto-kun" Mira said with a sly smile before she got up and turned around to face the opposite direction. Mira then lowered herself down onto his cock taking it back inside of her once again as Naruto held onto her hips before beginning to thrust into her once more. Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against. Mira moaned while resting her ass on his lap and began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy. She whimpered as her seemingly immortal blush returned to her face. Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist pussy, moaning at how hot she felt in the inside, Mira did likewise with how big his cock was on the inside. He moaned as she grinded his cock and moaned while her breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length.

Mira's sapphire blue eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Mira's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core. She continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummeling into her hot walls. Naruto growled huskily as he reached up, cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Mira continued to ride her blonde headed lover's length, still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements, his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Naruto rubbed Mira's tits together and loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the blue eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Mira then gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening pussy that grinded it with each movement of her hips. Mira's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and continuously slammed his cock into the hotness that kept him stimulated and motivated, he rubbed her orbs together when the green haired female grew tighter on his cock each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Mira both moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length. "Naruto!" Mira yelled as she orgasmed hard. A burst of semen shot into her hungry womb as Naruto sank his canine on Mira's left side of her neck, causing a deep red hickey to appear on her shoulder. Mira lifted herself off his cock as their releases poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. She turned back around before collapsing onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted. Bisca and Cana lay down next to Naruto with Mira choosing to simply lay on him as Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Bisca cuddled up close to him.

The two of them kissed one another before they all fell asleep in one another's arms with lusty smiles on their faces.

(Lemon Over)

It was the next day that soon arrived and it was also the day when Naruto would get annoyed. Why you may ask? Well-"COOOOL! COOOOOL! COOOOOL!" a voice shouted as Naruto entered the guildhall with his ladies behind him. The shouter ran right up to Naruto with a wide grin on his face, "Naruto Uzumaki the man renown throughout the continent as the World's Strongest Man, I feel like this is a once and a lifetime opportunity." he said excitedly. This young man is Jason, a worker for the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine one could subscribe for and get updates on anything that pertained to wizardry. Mirajane is currently a employ as a poster girl and is considered the most lovely lady in the land.

Naruto cringed. 'Aw crap, this guy again!?' he thought to himself. Oh was it not mentioned, Naruto has had several encounters with the young man only to run off before he could lose his sanity from his over eccentric behaviour. He cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, hey Jason how's it going?" he asked wearily.

"COOL!" the man shouted causing Naruto to cringe.

As Naruto went to leave Mira stepped forward, "Hey Jason, could you tone it down a bit, Naruto-kun has sensitive hearing due to his magic and it hurts him when you get overly excited. Thank you." she said sweetly, though she too was aggravated with him for personal reasons.

Jason nodded his head, "Oh shit, I apologize about that." he said as he looked to Naruto who waved it off. Jason cleared his throat, "Listen, Naruto I've been trying to talk to you for a while now but every time we meet up you leave so quickly. Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked him as Naruto sat down in his chair, he loved that chair.

Naruto grabbed a mug of booze and swallowed some of the liquid courage before he shrugged, "I don't see why not. Just make sure it's nothing to personal." he said.

Jason nodded as he reigned in his urge to shout out in joy for respect of the man's hearing as well as Mira's request, "Alright so, first question. How or rather what does it take to get the moniker 'The Strongest Man in the World' and 'The Man Closest to the Will of the Earth' can you explain?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Well that's a simple one. Locate a treasure that can grant any wish and desire you want and that's when you have practically the entire world at your grasp. However what one does with the power that comes with that is what defines you as the most powerful person in the world. Now before you ask I do indeed know the location of the Will of the Earth, but if you are trying to pry that out of me then I have to say I can't give that out to you. The power that thing has is not something any mortal man should have or take lightly." he answered.

Jason nodded as he scribbled down what Naruto said before he cleared his throat, "Right the 'Power Corrupts but Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely' theory comes into play with that kind of knowledge." he said, "Second question, While it is known you use Dragon Slayer Magic, why do you choose to instead use what the people call Quake Magic?" he asked, "Is it because you like destroying things to prove a point or is it to just get things done the fastest way possible?" he asked.

Naruto laughed hard. After a couple minutes of laughing the blonde managed to calm himself down enough to answer, "Jason, my Quake based abilities are still Dragon Slayer power's. The difference between standard Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and my Quake Dragon Slayer Magic is the fact that my Quake Dragon Slayer Magic is connected to each of the planet's tectonic plates at a level that even the Four Gods of Ishgar couldn't fathom. Now as for why people are always seeing me use them, I honestly try not to use them but some situations just force my hand and my regular Earth Dragon Slayer Techniques are all lethal, my Quake based ones are dangerous and are more destructive but allow people to walk away alive to speak another day." he said.

Jason scribbled the response down before he asked a new question, "Now I know that it's not common knowledge to people, but who all knows of your promotion to the 7th Seat of the Ten Wizard Saints and taking former Wizard Saint Jose Porla's position through combat?" he asked causing all chatter to halt as the guild looked to Naruto in shock.

Juvia walked over with wide eyes, "Naruto-sama, is it true? Are you a Wizard Saint?" she asked him.

Mira placed her hands on her hips, "When the heck did this happen Naruto-kun, and why didn't you tell us?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "To answer your question Juvia-chanm yes I am a Wizard Saint, and to answer your question Mira it wasn't that big of a deal to me." he responded only to sigh when he hears, "NARUTO! FIGHT ME!" from a shouting Natsu who jumped at Naruto but the blonde simply grabs him and throws him out the door making him scream, "That is another reason why I never told anyone, Natsu and his stupidity." Said Naruto as he swallowed more alcohol.

That got multiple people to nod in agreement, Natsu would be a bother. "Ok so nobody knew." Jason wrote down. Jason cleared his throat, "Now this is probably the final question and it may seem a bit personal, but there is a rumor going around that you are intimate with several members of the guild. Is this rumor not true?" he asked.

Naruto looked to Mira who nodded her head and he sighed, "Well, while I wasn't the one who started it I won't complain as it was actually Mira-chan who brought them all in." he said getting squawks from a good portion of the men in the guild where they all had minor nose bleeds at the thought of the amount of beauty's Naruto was with.

Jason scribbled it down, "Well that's all for you Naruto-san. Thank you for finally allowing me to ask you those questions." he said to the blonde.

"Don't mention it." he responded.

Jason cleared his throat and turned to Mira, "So Mira-chan, since tomorrow is the big Fantasia Parade how do you think thing will turn out?" he asked the beauty.

Mira smiled brightly, "Oh I think it will be just wonderful. I know Laxus doesn't show it often but he does have a soft side for kids. I even heard from Ever-chan that he's planning to do a treasure hunt for the children this year with the prize being a large amount of toys and candy for them to enjoy themselves with. Or so she says." she admitted.

Jason quirked a brow, "Master Makarov's grandson? I didn't know he could be like that. From what I heard he was always so rude with everyone around him." he said as he wrote down what Mira said.

Mira nodded, "Oh he is don't get the wrong idea, but ever since his dad abandoned him as a child he has always felt that children shouldn't be sad when there is supposed to be fun going on. I don't why he's rude, but maybe he's just getting a swollen ego or something." she said offhandedly getting people to nod in agreement with her.

"So what do you think is going to happen this year at the Fantasia Festival? How will you it turn out in your opinion?" he asked her.

Mira shrugged, "Honestly I can't say. However if things go the way they usually go then I can say that this festival will top most other parades." she said to the reporter.

Jason scribbled her response down, "Cool, cool. So tell me something, what will you be doing at the parade?" he asked her.

Mira shrugged, "Might do a few clothes changes and a transformation but other then that nothing special." she said.

Jason looked to Naruto, "Sorry to interrupt you again Naruto-san, but I think I just had a few more questions pop in my head." he said getting a shrug from the drinking blond, "This years parade sounds promising, so tell me what you plan on doing this year?" he asked him.

Naruto sat his drink down, "Maybe use my magic to make a platform for others to perform on, after that show off a bit of my skill's with some of my weapon's with the finishing touch be a Breath Attack aimed at the sky or something along those lines. It's been awhile since I actually participated in the annual parade if you want me to be honest." he admitted.

Jason is writing down Naruto's response and stops "Wait really? How many years has it been for you to do the parade?" He was really curious as Naruto shrugs and says "Three or four years. I have been busy doing missions and keeping things a secret really. I find my time better spent helping those that need help really." Said Naruto and Jason nods and starts to write down more.

"Thank you very much for your time." Said Jason then he leaves and Natsu flies through the air to try and fight Naruto again but Naruto just slams his fist onto Natsu's head burying it into the ground which makes Natsu look like an ostrich with his head in the ground and gets a few chuckles from the guild.

Naruto sniffs the air and narrows his eyes before he gets up from his chair and walks out of the guild ignoring Cana and Bisca asking him where he's going and tells them to stay put. He walks into the forest near Porlyusica's house as he does he feels that he is being watched and he does not like it at all. Naruto heads into the forest away from fairy tail's medic. Naruto reaches a clearing and turns around and says, "I know you are there, come on out. I am able to smell you better than any canine can."

Then from the trees his followers show themselves and they are a bit shocked as they thought they hid themselves very well "How the hell did you find us?" Demanded the one that smells like dogs and piss.

"The nose of the Dragon is ten times stronger than any human or dogs nose. Now who, and why are you following me? Answers NOW!" Naruto demands.

The one who asked growls and says "By order of the Fifth Hokage you are to return to Konoha NOW DOBE!" in a demanding tone.

Naruto just stands there and says "Ok and I should give a fucking rats ass why? And what the hell is a Hokage, some type of hooker?" he asked. The man growls then attacks against what the others are telling him to stop. The Man gets around three feet away from Naruto with a dagger in his hands, but Naruto isn't fazed as he clasps his hands together and quickly slams them down into the man's head causing him to crash into the ground unconscious, "Anymore taker's?" he asked with a grin.

They are shocked that Naruto just knocked out Kiba like nothing. Hinata then goes in with murder in her eyes and Naruto looks and just grabs her head when she was in reach. He picks her up and slams her into the ground head first causing a crater to form under her and knocking her out as well. The man with a ducks butt for a hairstyle draws a sword getting Naruto to tense up, but not in fear, "Naruto, we are not here to fight but will if you force us to." he said, "Come peacefully or we will use full force against you." he ordered.

Naruto shakes his head, "Ok first off, how the fuck do you know my name? Second thing, you haven't given me a reason why I should even come back to wherever it is you all want me to fucking go?" he demanded.

"Always the stubborn one." the one with pink (?) hair muttered under her breath, "Listen Naruto, let us put a seal on you to unlock your chakra and we will explain things to you. We know from Tenten-chan that you have no memories of us, but we are your friends." she said, "Have been since before someone used the "GENESIS AGE REFORMATION SEAL" on you. We're not your enemies and don't wanna fight you." she said.

"Coulda fooled me." Naruto muttered.

"Let's just- "SPLERCH" the one with a large tummy went to say only to gasp in shock when a sword was thrust through Naruto's chest.

"BORUTO! You idiot, he was to be brought back alive!" a young woman that looked like duck butt cried out in horror.

Naruto grunts as he looks at the sword protruding from his chest as another boy cries out for him calling him-wait dad? What the fuck he wasn't a dad, 21 years old would make any child of his, if he were to have any at age 18, three years old. The sword is jerked from his chest and Naruto is kicked away and the large blonde stumbles a bit before standing up fully as if the wound was nothing to him, in which it truly wasn't. Naruto cracks his neck, "Is there a reason you thrust your sword into me young man?" he asked the boy as he reached behind his back.

To be honest Naruto was shocked by how much the kid looked like him, but with the way he was acting he sure as hell wasn't his. Looks like him, but acts like the mutt. Hell there were some similarities to the woman he had knocked out mixed with his features too. Boruto shrugged, "I've been waiting years to do that to you. You abandoned us when we needed you the most. You left me and mother as well as Himawari your daughter and the village. It's time you came home dad, whether it's in a body bag or not I don't care." the young man said.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his hands out from behind his back, "Like the ancients before me, I will not bow before some false leader who has the gall to send some messenger's after me like a bunch of rats. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I don't take orders from the likes of you boy." he growled as he thrust a hand forward which had a chain wrapped around his wrist. However attached to the chain which was attached to his wrist was a deadly looking sword.

Boruto barely had time to use the substitution Jutsu before the sword stabbed into the log he called forth to switch with. However this set off a chain reaction causing the rest of the ninja to charge forward. Naruto thrust his other arm out causing a identical blade attached to a chain to shoot out at one of them forcing them to jump out of the way. Naruto grunts as he pulls the chains behind him while he jumps into the air to avoid a hail of knives. Back flipping he lands on a tree before he leaps forward and smashes a foot into the blonde woman's back getting a cry from her as he leans back and launches a foot into a pale mans face causing him to fly into a tree when he tried to stab him. Slamming his swords into the ground Naruto gives a tug and practically soars at pinky where she draws back a fist to hit him. However Naruto simply draws his own fist back and meets her own in the middle causing a powerful shockwave to erupt while pinky cries in pain as her hand is shattered before he slams his fist into her stomach twice more and then slams his elbow into her back causing her to crash into the ground where he then kicks her in the head knocking her out.

**"Shadow Possession Jutsu"** a man with a pineapple for hair called out and sent his shadows towards Naruto. However Naruto leaps at the man and slams a foot into his face which sends him flying into snake-skin, aka the pale man, where they cause the tree they crash into to fall.

**"SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU"** the large, well giant now, man with swirls on his cheeks cries out, "It's time for you to come fucking home Naruto!" he cried out as he launched a fist at the blonde. However Naruto simply jumps into the air shocking the man before he draws a fist back and launches it forward with a loud "FWUACK" causing a large crack to appear in front of the man as his stomach caves in deeply, forcing him to cough up a large glob of saliva before a large wall of energy races forward.

**"Almighty Push"** Duck butt calls out forcing his own shockwave to meet Naruto's own and cancel each other out while blasting away several dozen tree's.

Kozuchi watches in shock as his father tears apart some of the strongest ninja from his homeland like a jonin would do a genin would with ease before he winces as he watches his father slams his knee into Shino-san's gut and then smashes his elbow into the man's back causing him to slam into the ground. He looks to his brother who watches in anger and growl's, "Boruto you idiot, this wouldn't have happened if you let us explain to him why we were sent to retrieve him, but your fucking ego got in the goddamned way." he yelled at his brother.

**"World Breaker"** Naruto calls out as he races towards Sasuke, who had yet to move, and drops his swords on the ground as he runs forward. After running several feet Naruto grasps the chains in his hands and brings his arms over head and dragging the swords with him where he slams them into the ground causing it to break apart and fly into the air and gather into a formation the size of a large house. Dropping the chains he reaches up and grasps the air which ripples around his fingertips and grunts as he yanks them down causing the formation to fall and create powerful blasts of air that cause tree's to fly away and create space.

Sasuke grunts as he forces a tree off his body and looks around, "Damn, I knew he had gotten strong but not this strong. Ugh what a pain, I think bringing those three was a bad idea and should have called the old bat out on it." he said as he stood up once more along with the other's who were still able to fight. He steps forward, "Naruto, I say it again we are not your enemies. We need you to come back with us so we can explain what happened." he said to the blonde.

Naruto looks to Sasuke and drops the chains, "First, you come here and talk to me like I'm some old friend of yours, and then say you need my help. Well guess what, I'm not, and I never will be. Second, the little blonde wannabe me stabs me through my fucking heart and says he would rather me die for abandoning him and his family when I don't even remember or even know who the hell he, she or all of you are. If you wanted my help so badly you could have hired me and I would have willingly came to you guy's." he responded angrily.

Sasuke had to give him that one. That was true in more ways than one. Kozuchi stepped forward, "Father, I don't wish to fight you but will if I have too. Please, just come home. Mother misses you dearly as do the rest of your wives and children." he said.

Naruto looks to Kozuchi and points to him and then several others who had not tried to engage him, like Lee or Tenten, "See you are the first one to actually speak peacefully. You will do what needs to be done if you have to do it. I didn't attack you or the green spandex man or Tenten-san because you didn't engage me in combat. Either you were observing my combat style to get a thought of how to fight me or to truly speak with me remains unknown." he said.

Kozuchi shook his head, "Did you not get mother's letter?" he asked, "I mean Tenten-san put it in your pocket when you guys met the first time." he said confused, "I wrote a letter asking you to come home to us." he said.

Naruto confusedly shook his head, "I didn't find no letter in my coat. Hell the pocket's were ripped off in a fight right after I met miss Tenten and I had to replace the coat itself." he said honestly.

Kozuchi felt as if his world had shattered, "No, it can't be. I put a picture of me and mom in that letter for you. It was a picture of when I was born, mom wanted you to have it so you could remember her by... but you never came and got it as you were learning to become the next Hokage." he said silently.

Naruto stepped toward the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen kid-"Kozuchi"-sometimes things happen the way they do for a reason. Maybe I wasn't supposed to find out about you until this moment in time." he spoke softly, "What I do know is this, the world doesn't deem me worthy of being a father. I'm only twenty-one years old. I have no memories of my childhood up til my Sixteenth year and the only memories i have even then pertain to dragon slayer magic that I was supposed to help a pink haired dragon slayer with when I was fifteen. I'm sorry." he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Always had a way with his words that one. He clears his throat, "As touching as that is, I'm afraid you are leaving me no choice Naruto." he told the blonde causing him to turn and face him, "This also means that I am no longer playing around now that you have taken out most of us. **"Susano'o"** he called out. And with that his energy spiked to levels that nearly matched his own when he actually drew power from the core of the planet. In its Complete Body form, Sasuke's Susanoo has a helmet that features a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. Sasuke stands in the jewel on top of the head and glares down at his rival, "It's time for you to come home." he says.

**Adventreader221: WHOO now that's a chapter. Don't you agree?**

**Phoenixlord42: Oh yeah and it seems Sasuke is not giving up without a fight. *Sigh* We all know how stubborn Uzumaki are.**

**Adventreader221: *Nods in agreement* Yeah we do. So I wonder how this will turn out. I mean evil son that wants dad dead, wife that doesn't seem to care about him and all sorts of fun stuff.**

**Phoenixlord42: Well didn't that wife break it off with him?**

**Adventreader221: Basically. I mean yeah it's obvious she did, but I just don't understand how she could fall so easily to someone who is so lame.**

**Phoenixlord42: No fucking clue but we now know that his other wives want him back. Damn what the bitch says really. But I wonder how the treasure hunt will turn out.**

**Adventreader221: Meh it'll happen when it happens. Anyways we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Like and Review and we will see you later.**

**Phoenixlord42: Well Later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adventreader221: Well, can't say I saw this coming a mile away, but DAMN they got knocked the fuck out.**

**Phoenixlord42: Who man?**

**Adventreader221: You know who. Those ninja that thought they could take on my man Naruto.**

**Phoenixlord42: They saw the recordings and underestimated him**

**Adventreader221: Big time, no MEGA TIME. Seriously you call him all these names like 'The Supreme Ninja' and 'God of the Shinobi' but you fail to try and use all you have right off the bat. Man that's just calling for an ass whooping.**

**Phoenixlord42: yeah and with his new titles. I mean they should have known BAD IDEA!**

**Adventreader221: Yeah, but who says that ninja's are supposed to be smart?**

**Phoenixlord42: *Looks at Adventreader221 and points to Tenten showing all them idiots what Naruto can do.* They had that knowledge and they still went in like idiots**

**Adventreader221: That is true, but they all thought that when they reunited they would all be buddy buddy and stuff. Add onto the fact that Hinata, Kiba, and Boru-ho all want him dead doesn't make their pleas for him to go home any easier.**

**Phoenixlord42: They are idiots thinking with war instead of peace. Anger instead of understanding. The sins have taken hold they are dangerous.**

**Adventreader221: What are you a monk? Besides, we all know that a dragon slayer that's been angered is far more dangerous than any shinobi could ever hope to be… Well except Hashirama Senju, I gotta give the man props. He definitely has the stuff to compete**

**Phoenixlord42: To answer the first question no I am no monk but I understand what is happening with them. To the second is a NO FUCKING DUH!**

**Adventreader221: Hey just stating the obvious. Anyways Please enjoy this chapter and we will see you soon.**

**(Side note: For those who read the first chapter and see the death of Naruto, do you really think we're stupid enough to actually kill a MC like that right off the bat?)**

_Previously: Sasuke rolled his eyes. Always had a way with his words that one. He clears his throat, "As touching as that is, I'm afraid you are leaving me no choice Naruto." he told the blonde causing him to turn and face him, "This also means that I am no longer playing around now that you have taken out most of us. "Susano'o"_ _he called out. And with that his energy spiked to levels that nearly matched his own when he actually drew power from the core of the planet. In its Complete Body form, Sasuke's Susanoo has a helmet that features a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin. Sasuke stands in the jewel on top of the head and glares down at his rival, "It's time for you to come home." he says._

Now: In the guildhall of Fairy Tail people are drinking and making preparations for the Fantasia parade. However it is during this time they feel the ground began to shake. Kurama looks around in confusion, "What the hell, what's going on?" he calls out.

"What's with this shaking?" Happy cries out.

Natsu runs outside and comes to a screeching halt when he sees what appears to be a gigantic Samurai standing in the middle of the forest. Man Porlyusica is gonna be pissed. He shakes his head and look back into the guildhall, "Hey guys, you need to come check this out." he calls out. With that dozens of guild member's run outside and gasp in shock at the sight of the gigantic avatar.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto looks impassively at the giant warrior as it draws its sword from a sheath. Raising it above its head Naruto simply reaches behind him once more and pulls out a bar before he sends a bit of magic through it causing it to expand rapidly until it is an eight foot length bisento. Catching it in his hands he watches as the sword comes down, and blocks it with his polearm. Sasuke smirked in his suit of giant armor, "Not bad Naruto, but it seems to me you've gotten weaker than the last time we fought." he says.

Naruto raised a brow, "Weak am I, well let me show you just exactly _how weak I really am."_ he growls out as he grunts and forces the blade of the avatar off of him while releasing his back up bisento from his grip.

Kozuchi nearly gasped in shock at the amount of chakra Sasuke had used for his Susano'o, but what scared him more then the level of chakra used for it was how easily his father blocked a strike from what was known as the ultimate defense and offense. Destruction incarnate is what the Susano'o was known as, but his dad didn't even flinch at it, "_I knew dad was strong, but not to this level. He really is a monster just like mother said he was." _he thought to himself.

Raising his hands into the air once again Naruto curls his fingers forming ripples around them. Looking up he grins as his Bisento stabs itself into the ground, "Tilt for me." he says as he yanks his hands down. All throughout the continent the land shook as Naruto's Magic/Chakra surged through the earth before it begins to rise at intnese angles. Sasuke felt his Susanoo stumble but managed to keep it balanced. However what he couldn't do was keep the shock in his head, "What the hell, what kind of Jutsu is this. Nearly half this continent is tilting." he said quietly.

Lee stumbled and fell and was forced to grasp both Tenten and Kozuchi as he leaned back against a tree, "I knew Naruto-kun had gotten strong, but this is a bit ridiculous. Yosh, his flames of youth sure burns brightly." he said exuberantly.

Tenten grabbed the man by the top of the head and turned it, "I think you may need to rethink that statement." she stated.

"Oh my god, just what kind of power does he have, this is ridiculous." Ino said as she looked around.

Boruto stuck to a tree with chakra as he glared at Naruto, "It's not possible, he should be dying. I had my blade covered in a poison that was fatal to a tailed beast host made by Kabuto during the war, this isn't supposed to happen. I can't have my plans coming to fruition if he keeps ignoring them." he growled to himself.

"It seems he has the power to change the world in the palm of his hands." Said Sai who is in shock at seeing all of this.

"What have we just unleashed?" Shikamaru asked himself and Choji is trying not to throw up at what is happening as his gut is still hurting from Naruto's Severe Quake.

Sakura is shocked at this "Not even Tsunade-sama is able to do this. Just what did that dragon teach Naruto?" She asked in shock.

When the land finally rights itself Sasuke swings a blade horizontally, only for Naruto to once again stop him. But this time it was with his bare hands. Naruto looks up to the black haired man, "Are you seriously saying that this is all you are capable of? I'm sorely disappointed in you, all of you in fact, actually. For all your power you can't even touch me." he said as the blade of the Susano'o cracks apart causing the Susano'o to actually stumble. Naruto reaches a hand out and grabs the construct by the head and with a grunt lifts it up overhead and slams it to the ground causing the forest to shake.

Naruto leaps up and gives a yell as he slams a fist into the energy beings gut causing it to crack as Naruto begins to bury it into the dirt with his raw strength alone, however Sasuke isn't finished as his right eye bleeds, "Amaterasu" he calls out sending a wave of black flames racing at Naruto.

The blonde grunts as his body is covered in the unquenchable flames and he glares at Sasuke before all of a sudden the black flames are actually pushed off of his body courtesy of him using a quake that surrounded his body, "That was a cheap shot and you know it." he said.

"Ninja, we don't play fair." Sasuke responded with a shrug.

Naruto shakes his head, "Idiot it was a rhetorical statement." he said.

Sasuke forces his chakra through his hand with a call of **"Almighty Push"** causing Naruto to fly away where Naruto slides across the ground where he lands by his bisento while he watches the cracked Samurai rise up and draw the other sword to bring it down on Naruto's head.

Naruto shakes his head and he stretches out both his hands and forms a white bubble around them. Bringing his hands together he forces the bubbles off his hands where he opens them up and gathers the quake energy into a sphere within his palms, "Predictable." he says as he slams his right foot forward and launches the bubble from his hand as he stretches out both his arms and the energy races down into the ground causing the world to shatter as the quake rushes towards Sasuke causing the Samurai to stumble. With a leap he slammed a foot into the avatar causing it to shatter forcing Sasuke out of his defensive technique. Naruto gathers his magic and gives a call of, **"Earth Dragons: Ground Gladius"** forcing the ground to shift up and become a deadly spire of earth.

Sasuke quickly draws his blade and strikes down cutting into the technique and stopping it, "Phew, that was close." he said to himself as he sees how close he is to being skewered by the spire of earth. Naruto gets in front of Sasuke and grabs his head and starts to squeeze it with a quake bubble around his hand making Sasuke scream in pain. Then Naruto lifts him up slamming him into the ground causing another quake shaking the whole forest.

Naruto lets Sasuke go and there's blood running down his face with him also out cold after that devastating attack. Naruto turns to Tenten and says "Take them and leave now. I might not be merciful the next time we meet. I also don't want to see the brat that stabbed me again." he says.

Boruto growls and races forward, however Naruto simply reaches out and grabs him by the throat causing him to gag, "D-dad you wouldn't hurt your own son now would you?" he begs pitifully.

"Last I checked, children don't stab their parents unless they have a death wish." he said as he pulled the blade off his bisento with his free hand, "So allow me to return the favor." he said as he thrust the blade forward into Boruto's stomach causing him to cough up blood, "Let this be a lesson to you child, don't fight people you know you can't beat." he said as he pulled out the blade before he tossed Boruto down to the ground next to his shocked mother who had awoken just as he stabbed her son.

"Naruto, how could you. He's your son." Hinata cried out.

"What the hell man, I thought you would never turn your back on those you love." Kiba said angrily. Even though Hinata cheated on Naruto with him. So he has no room to talk.

Naruto rounded on them, "Last I checked that brat was no son of mine. Children should love and honor their father's wishes, but that brat is a selfish and spoilt prick who thinks the world should more than likely bow before his feet." he said angrily, "And last I checked, wives need to honor their marriages." he said looking to Hinata, "You say that you are my wife, but look how fast you jumped to this man's defense when I knocked him out. I can tell just by looking at the way you act, that your sleeping with him. He's not my son, and your not my wife. If I were to meet this Himawari I don't know if I should or shouldn't call her mine. For all I know you could have altered her appearance with other people's parts. Me, you and him. We're done. You are nothing to me." he said shocking all of them.

Then those who knew the powerful blonde think that Naruto might be right. Himawari could be Hinata and Kiba's child. Then a sword is stabbed into the ground in front of Hinata and they turn to see Erza who threw the sword. "So it seems Naruto was fighting you all. Bunch of good it did you, but now you have to deal with the rest of us." She said in anger. Mira sees the stab wound and goes to check on Naruto and he tells her that he is alright. Natsu looks ready to set someone on fire.

"I did tell you all to leave did I not?" Said Naruto to the battered and beaten Shinobi as they know he is right, they need to go and heal up their wounds. Maybe even think about what they learned here about Kiba and Hinata along with Boruto.

Tenten nods and says "Alright we will leave. But know this, we will meet again Naruto." she told him. Those who are not out cold grab those who are very wounded and those who are out cold. Kozuchi is planning to tell his father's other wives and lovers what he learned but he does hope one day his father will remember him. He does want his father back and so does his mother.

They leave and Naruto then heads back to the guild with his Bisento in hand. "Who were they Naruto?" Asked Natsu.

Naruto answers "I don't know, but one of them called me dad. I have no clue why though." They are shocked hearing that. Bisca, Mira, Cana and Erza are wondering more about Naruto's mysterious past that these Shinobis know about him and he can't remember. They reach the guild and Naruto sits in his chair and has a barrel of booze placed on the table and begins to drink. Everyone is wondering about Naruto. Naruto groans and grips the side of his head gently in a way that doesn't alert anyone as he starts to sees visions of another reality, '_Smiling at the extremely pregnant woman he wraps his hands around her from behind and gently rubs her swollen belly, "So what do you think would be a good name?" the woman asked him as she places a hand on his._

_Naruto, for who else could it be, smiled at her. He has a red coat with black flames decorating the bottom on with a horned headband with the Kanji for 'Oil' on it. Truth be told he kinda liked the look. He simply places his head on top of hers and says, "Why don't you decide on the girl's name and leave the boy name to me." he says sweetly._

_The woman smiles, "Well I always did like spring, so Haru will be her name if shes a girl." she said._

_Naruto nods, "It's perfect. How does Kozuchi sound if the baby is a boy?" he asked her._

_The woman gives a giggle, "A little over the top, but for our baby… it couldn't be more perfect." she said.' _Naruto shakes his head as he clears the fog from it, "_So, that boy is my son and I was the one who named him. He really is a good kid. I truly am a horrible father for not remembering him." _he thought to himself. Naruto then scowls as he glances around, "_I can't let them know about this. They can't find out about that." _thinks Naruto as he plans to keep them a secret. Naruto then sees Natsu being thrown around like a volleyball and Naruto asks "Ok what the hell brought this on?" and the ones doing it to Natsu are Erza and Mira.

"Because he is trying to pry into personal matters." Said Erza

Naruto nods and says "Ok. Carry on." And Natsu yells out "NARUTO YOU TRAITOR!" then he looks very green and Naruto chuckles finding this very funny to watch. Then he sees Bisca sitting next to him and she looks up at him with a loving smile. Naruto smiles back knowing that he still is finding loving women in his life and Bisca is one of them. 'Naughty cowgirl. But that is what I love about her.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto pulls her closer and she snuggles into his side loving his warmth and always will. Naruto whispers into Bisca's ear causing her to smile as she walks over to a Jukebox which soon begins to play, 'Here's to the Company' before she comes to sit in his lap once more. Everyone smiles and starts singing along and even after Natsu ball is done they all sing the song.

It shows that Fairy Tail is a very fun guild to be in no matter what. Naruto wants to keep this way. Even when they are long gone from this world. What no one knew was Laxus was hearing this and something in him felt that he should be there as well. Standing up he walks down the steps and sees everyone smiling and having a fun time. Even the Thunder Legion is smiling, not something one sees often. To be honest, it was kinda nice. To bad he would soon regret what was going to transpire right after the festivities. He loved the guild, but he wanted to be his own person. Naruto was enjoying this time with his family and loved ones. He knows that this might not last long as his gut told him that something was coming, and it was coming fast.

-Later that night-

Naruto walked down the street with Juvia holding his arm with a smile. Juvia looked to Naruto with a happy smile, "Naruto-sama can Juvia ask you something?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not." he said back to her.

Juvia smiled more, "Juvia is curious as to how we are in a relationship when Naruto-sama is dating Mira-san. How are we dating?" she asked him.

Naruto chuckled, "Well I asked you out, you said yes and here we are." he said to her.

"That's not what Juvia meant and Naruto-sama knows it." she said.

Naruto chuckled lightly, "I don't know, that is something you have to ask Mira-chan." he told her. Hell it was Mira's idea to bring the blue haired beauty into his ever growing Harem.

Juvia sighed, "Juvia guesses so." she said as they reached a door, "Goodnight Naruto-sama, thank you for walking Juvia home tonight." she said to him.

Naruto nodded his head, "Night Juvia, sleep tight and sweet dreams." he told her.

"You too Naruto-sama." Juvia said sweetly before she walked through her door. Once it was closed Naruto turned around and began to walk down the street.

However as he was walking down the street he came to a stop, "You can come out now, Ultear." he told the darkness around him.

A melodic laugh came from his right causing him to turn to face the buxom woman walking into the light of the lamp, "Oh my, seems you figured it out. How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

Naruto snorted, "You know how, I smelt ya. So, why are you here, last I heard you were wanted by the Council for treason." he said.

Ultear groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, only cause of Jellal blackmailing me to do his bidding. He used my spending time with you and forced my compliance. He knows I like you in a romantic way and he used that against me." she said.

Naruto nodded his head. He could understand that, somewhat. He cleared his throat, "So, you never answered my question," he said.

"I wanted to see you, is that so hard to ask." she said seductively.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see the harm in it." he told her.

Ultear smiled softly, "Thank you for not holding any hard feelings against me." she told him.

"Oh Ul, you know I can't do that not to you. You've had a hard life since you were a young child, why would I hold some petty feeling of anger towards you?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know, it's all so confusing. I just figured when the news of me being wanted for treason got out you wouldn't want to see me again." she said to him.

"And miss out on our snuggle time, no way." he said and laughed when she punched his arm.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that in public." she growled to him.

"Last I checked nobody is around." he responded.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, you know how I hate it." she growled in mock anger.

Once their banter was over Naruto surprised her by giving her a tight embrace, "I've missed you Ul." he told her softly.

"And I've missed you too Naruto-kun." she told him.

Naruto sighed longingly, "I know we would love standing here holding one another, but you need to go. We can't be seen together, or you could get caught. Go, now. I love you Ultear, stay safe." he told her as he let her go.

"I know, see you later." she said to him before she vanished from sight.

-The Next Day: Miss Fairy Tail Pageant-

_"Welcome everybody to the one big event you've all been waiting for! Some of you have come from very far and even some from very wide! Some have been counting down the seconds since the last year! Whatever it might be, I know we're all excited! And now we're ready to get it started!" _Max announced in his snazzy suit and threw his hand in the air, _"Let's get the Miss Fairy Tail competition underway!" _Max said into the microphone.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the booming cheer came from all the people that had filled out the guild hall as they celebrated the competition they had so patiently been waiting for finally started.

Most of the hall had been cleared out to accommodate for the influx of people. In fact there were only a few tables still along the floor and most had been relegated to stepping stools so people could see the stage better. The only table not being stepped on was occupied by some of the members that still wanted to watch the show but not get overwhelmed by the mosh pit. Of course that didn't stop some of them from still losing their minds. "GO, MIRA-NEE-CHAN! THIS IS SO MANLY!" Elfman declared and caused everyone around him to shy away before his next outburst caused their eardrums to bleed.

"C'MON LUCY! DON'T LOSE TOO BADLY!" Happy cheered, "IF YOU FALL TO YOUR KNEES AND CRY YOU MIGHT END UP GETTING THE PITY VOTE!" Happy yelled out.

"SCREW YOU YA DAMNED CAT!" Lucy's ticked off voice behind the stage yelled which caused a few people to chuckle.

_"And now let's get the show started! We're starting off with our favorite sexy veteran! She's been with the guild far longer than anyone, and we're all gonna remember her as the youngest person to have died from liver failure solely from alcohol poisoning! The beautiful Card Mage! Cana Alberona!" _Max called out.

"Damn right there better be an applause." the brunette's heels clicked across the stage as she strutted out. The brunette flicked then her hair back and smirked as the people lost their minds and started to call her name. She strolled up to center stage and flicked her hand out as several cards slipped into her fingers, "You wanna see a magic trick right? But a fair warning some of your hearts might just stop." Cana jokes. Even more cards came to her hands before she sharply threw them out. The cards sailed through the air for a moment before swerving and turning over the crowd's head.

The cards started releasing bursts of colored powder, fire, lightning, and anything else that grabbed people's attention. A veritable light show went off over their heads before it finally died down and Cana stood out proudly on the stage. And in all the excitement, she had shed her clothes and now wore a striped bikini that complimented her complexion and toned figure. The crowd lost their minds, men's cheers and whistles drowning out everything else as Cana playfully winked, "Told you that your hearts would stop." Cana said before leaving the stage.

Naruto nodded his head, "Now I know what she meant by that. Can't believe she actually went through with it." he said to himself.

_"WHOOOOAAAA! One moment she gives us the flash of the cards and the next she's giving us the much more desired flash we wanted! Is this girl a natural born entertainer or what?"_ Max announced while the crowd cheered. Cana passed by him to head backstage as he covered the mic and whispered, "Good move. How'd you know they'd love it so much Cana?" he asked her.

"Easy... Sex sells. Well, not as much for them as for me." Cana said before she grinned and made her way out where she winked at Naruto.

_"Alright everybody, ready for the next contestant?"_ There was a resounding yes as Max grinned. _"Okay! Then our next contestant is cute! She's a sparkling drop of rain on a cloudy day! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Juvia Lockser!" _Max said causing the crowd to cheer some more.

The blue-haired newbie stepped out and blushed under the attention she was getting. Makarov clapped atop his seat on the tabletop, "You go kiddos! You got this!" he cheered with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to have any favorites old man." Naruto said as he looked to the old man.

"Naruto, they're all my favorites. This means that I have no other choice but to cheer for all of them." Makarov responded.

"Hello everyone." Juvia greeted and stood up bravely as her arms started to morph into Water. She smiled and started making the waves move to her whim, "Juvia has something to show all of you!" Juvia said, but looked to Naruto when she said the last part.

A violent crash blasted droplets of water across the entire hall and let the crowd marvel at the beautiful sight. The water immediately pulled back into a vortex on the stage before it disappeared completely... And revealed Juvia in a bikini striking a very dirty pose. The people quickly lost their minds as Juvia beamed a smile and waved into the crowd. In one direction in particular. Naruto was clapping for the blue haired woman with a smirk on his face. Juvia blushed a deep red at her beloved's praise for her performance and bowed before she walked off the stage. Makarov could only look at the blonde with a glad smile on his face as he knew what this entailed.

_"Okay, I think I'm spotting a theme here! Won't that be interesting to see if the other contestants carry that out?"_ Max said, _"And would you look who's up next! It's our mascot! Our lovely maiden! The face of Fairy Tail that gets us all the good attention after we wreck up a few towns! Let's hear it for the one! The only! Mirajane Strauss!" _Max cheered out with the crowd.

Even after the prior two contestants had exposed their bikini-clad bodies to them, the crowd had given the upcoming girl a much louder response. It was obvious who the fan-favorite was as the entire guild shook from the sound of their clapping alone.

The barmaid gave a humble wave and smiled as she took the stage. "YEAH! NEE-CHAN!" Elfman slammed his foot on the table and roared, "YOU GOT THIS!" he kept roaring which made people wince.

"Hello everyone!" Mira's voice carried over the crowd and they all greeted her in return as the kind woman giggled, "Well I'm not sure how I can compete with those two." Mira joked causing the crowd to start yelling- "YOU KNOW HOW!" someone called out from the crowd.

"YOU GOT THIS MIRA-CHAN!" Makarov called out.

"THOSE LAST TWO ARE LIKE HAGGARD OLD HAGS COMPARED TO YOUR BEAUTY!" Romeo yelled out which made people look at the seven year old like what the fuck is wrong with you looks.

"Oh thank you." She just smiled and waved, "Well I have something interesting I've been waiting to show all of you!" Mira said. Mira then covered her face and several dozen cameras were raised in anticipation to capture her showing. "Happy!" she said. She pulled her hand back to show the black cat head on her shoulders. It smiled and waved to everyone, "Aye!" the voice of Happy said.

"Way to go Mirajane!" Happy cheered. His voice was the only voice in a room of nothing but dead silence. She then swiped in front of her face against and she looked like

Makarov's bony face on her voluptuous body, "It's the Master!" someone said quietly.

They immediately purged that sight from their minds. _That_ head on _that_ body did not mix at all.

"And in celebration of his recent joining, everyone give it up for Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said as she waved her hand over face. Then the grumpy face of the stud-faced Dragon Slayer appeared on the barmaid's shoulders as some people gagged at the sight. Gajeel had started choking on his drink at the awful sight that was his manly head on a sexy ladies body.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Nice boobs you got there Gajeel!" Natsu laughed.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR HEAD UNDERNEATH MY BOOT FOR SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT YA HEAR!" Gajeel roared out as he looked at his fellow dragon spawn.

Mirajane happily changed back to normal and waved everyone off as she stepped backstage. There were a few random claps as people waited for her to leave.

"What a damn shame." Makarov shook his head, "And I thought that after all the magazine covers she's done she would have already known exactly what they would've demanded from her." the old man sighed out while Naruto shook his head.

"Gramps?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" Makarov responded.

"Shut up." Naruto said/demanded the old master.

"Okay." Makarov said simply and he did. He would not want to face the blondes anger for speaking ill about his lover. Actually, most the girls performing were infatuated with the blonde so he couldn't speak at all.

_"Ok then, I'm sure I'm probably not the only one who didn't expect that to happen."_ Max simply said as he cleared his throat and grimaced after the poor showing of the fan-favorite model before his expression brightened, _"Speaking of the unexpected! Here she is everyone! The alpha girl! The top dog! When she comes a stomping, we all go running! Give it up for the Fairy Queen, It's the Titania herself, I give you Erza Scarlet!" _Max announced while the crowd cheered again with high spirits.

Without hesitation, Erza jumped onto the stage and landed in a crouch. Before the crowd could even react, the armored girl's body already started to shine as she used her Requip to change her outfit, "Feast your eyes on this!" Erza said as her armor had disappeared and in its place was a Gothic Lolita fashion. The S-Class had her red hair tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon on top. Her boots were complimented with a pair of black knee highs that perfectly complimented her long legs. The black and white clothes fitted her perfectly, showing her curvy figure and lifting up her breasts with the help of the blouse.

The redhead smiled and winked to the crowd, "I think this will help do me some good yes." she said as the crowd eyed her form.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the crowd lost their minds. Flashes of cameras and people were jumping up and down cheering her name. Erza stepped up and gave a flashy bow to the crowd as they ate it up.

Makarov chuckled, "That's impressive." he said.

"Hahaha." Naruto snickered. "Erza did say she was gonna have to do something to get their attention, and I guess this was just as easy to be honest. So in the end what does this crowd get from this moment?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing but a few pictures and the chance of catcalling a woman? Why don't we just let them have it. This doesn't mean anything to her." Makarov said to the blonde who nodded in agreement.

_"Didn't expect that from her, did we? I'm honestly kinda surprised. But I won't complain and I can see from the looks on your faces that you won't either! In fact some of you look a little too excited. We're in a public place here people so show some decency. Anyway, onto our next contestant! She's smart! She's cute! Our resident bookworm and the best looking part of the Shadow Trio by a country mile! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Levy McGarden!" _Max announced while the crowd cheered some more.

"I might not be flashing any of my skin tonight, but I'll still do my best!" Levy hyped herself up as she started writing words in the air. The Solid Script created magnificent creations in the air, elegant words and elements coming off them as people cheered in joy, "What was that?" Levy asked as the crowd cheered for her.

_"Up next is the sharpest shooter from the West and had to make her way over here to the East just to have some fun again! The dangerous cowgirl! The only Quick-draw extraordinaire! Once known as the thug Mulan Rouge, ladies and gentlemen it's Bisca Mulan!" _Max announced as she walked onto the stage.

"Y-you didn't have to bring that last part up." The green-haired shooter pulled down her hat to better hide the blush on her face. Once she had gotten her composure back she stomped her foot on the pedal. Suddenly a dozen clay pigeons and targets sprung up around the guild hall. People looked up in surprise when in an instant they were shot down by Bisca's expert shooting skills. The shooter fixed her hat and smiled as the crowd applauded, "Thanks for watching." she said with a bow as the crowd roared for more from her as she exited the stage.

_"Alright everybody now we're almost done with the show and we'll be asking you for your votes in a few! But let's round this baby off! Last but not least! For us Fairies she's the spunky newbie we all know and love! For you visitors she's the rookie making waves with dozens of violent rumors spreading about her! Everyone give it up for Lucy Heartfilia!"_ Max announced as the young blonde walked out and waved to the crowd of people. She chuckled before starting to undo her jacket to reveal her performance outfit.

"TAKE IT OFF!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"I am taking it off! Geez, impatient much." She said as she tossed her jacket aside and grabbed one of her keys. She took a breath before beaming a smile, "And a one! And a two! And a one, two-" Lucy said before she began to do a dance. It wasn't overly provocative, but it was exoctic in it's own right. When she was done, Lucy landed in the splits and flashed the men in the crowd her underwear on accident.

"WHOOO!" the men cheered at the flash.

Lucy blushed and bowed her head showing a generous amount of cleavage getting more cheers. Naruto shook his head, "She doesn't even realize her top two buttons are undone." he said with a chuckle.

"That's what makes the show so amazing." Makarov said.

"You old perv." Naruto said.

"It's not perverse if you don't touch. It is simply admiring the view." Makarov responded.

Naruto nodded his head, "So glad my girls understand that conception." he said.

"Well I'm just surprised that with how much all of you get around with one another that there isn't another child running around here." Makarov said.

"Special medication to lower my potency. Doesn't mean I can't get one of them pregnant with it, just makes it harder. I've told them that I want to wait just a bit longer to take that step." he said.

"_And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Our resident Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia." _Max announced as the buxom blonde walked off the stage with the crowd clapping for her. Next to walk onto the stage was Evergreen, which surprised Naruto as she had a well known stagefright. Max nodded his head, "_And here she is ladies and gentlemen, the lovely Fairy Maiden, Evergreen." _he announced exuberantly as the crowd clapped their hands.

Lucy was with some of the other contestants for the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant and she looked confused, "Evergreen, never heard of her." she said curiously.

"Not surprised, she hardly ever steps in the guildhall unless it's for a job or for Naruto-kun. They've known each other since they joined long ago." Bisca said.

"Really, what's she like?" Lucy asked.

"Well she can come off as a rather cold person, but you also have to know she had a rough childhood. Her father was a farmer and had left her and her mother when she was a baby when he found out about her. Her father wanted a son, but when Ever-chan was born, he was disappointed and he left them. Her mother died when she was thirteen so she managed to get to know her. When her mother died, her aunt and uncle took over her home and kicked her out, and told her she was a waste of space and wasn't worth the food to feed her." Bisca explained to her.

"Sounds like she had it rough." the blonde said.

"She did, but that rough patch of life has molded her into a strong willed woman that she is today. Now as Bisca-chan was saying, while she may seem cold she is actually rather kind to those who earn her trust. Naruto-kun met her on a job when he first joined way back and saw she was in rags and was practically starving to death. His one act of kindness saved her life and she has been devoted to the guild ever since she was brought in. It's why she wishes to give him the family he wants so much, even if he says he doesn't want it right now." Cana interrupted.

"So this Evergreen is one of Naruto's girlfriends? Just how many does he have?" Lucy asked.

Cana held up her hand and began to count fingers, "Let's see there is obviously Mira, Ezra, Bisca, Evergreen, there was councilwoman Ultear though I don't know about that right now, then there's Juvia who just started to date him, and then finally Me, and that's all I can think of off the top of my head." Cana said as she looked to the stunned Lucy.

"He's dating Juvia?" she asked Cana.

"I just said that didn't I, weren't you paying attention?" Cana asked her curiously, placing a hand on her hip.

"I was, but I was just shocked." She said, "But seriously, Juvia. Sweet innocent Juvia who just joined. Man that is a shock to the system." she muttered.

"To be honest I'm surprised you didn't say anything about me dating him." Ezra said with a smile.

Lucy giggled, "I actually saw that a mile away. I've seen the looks he sends to you. He's absolutely in love with you. Heck I think he's in love with all of you guys who are dating him." Lucy said.

"He's told us as much. Long before we decided to share him together." Mira said with a wide smile.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Bisca teased the blonde.

Lucy gave a minor blush but shook her head, "While Naruto is cute, he's just not my type. I mean he is nice and considerate of everyone else he talks to, he's just to…" she went to say only to trail off as she couldn't find the word she was looking for.

"Wild?"

"Amazing?"

"Free?"

"A studmuffin?"

"An adonis?"

Each of the girls supplied their own thoughtful word. Lucy giggled, "While he is all of those, I was gonna say he was to ruggad for me." she answered.

"Ah~ I see what it is." Ezra said as she wrapped an arm around the blonde, "She has someone else in mind." she said observantly.

"I bet, is it a certain pink haired dragon slayer we all know?" Cana asked her with a sly smile.

Lucy blushed madly now, "I thought we were talking about Naruto and you guys, why are you guys coming after me?" she asked embarrassed.

"Ooh, she's not denying it." Bisca said with a grin.

"Well Lu-chan, might as well confess. They won't stop until you do." Levy said as she turned back with a smile.

"Levy-chan is so mean to me." Lucy sniffled.

"Juvia admits that Natsu-san is cute, but not as cute as Naruto-sama." Juvia said as she glanced back.

"Guy's stop, I'll die of embarrassment." Lucy begged getting laughs from her friends.

Lucy's only saving grace was Max's announcement that the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant was complete and it was soon to move on to the Men's Wet T-Shirt Contest. When the group of women heard this they all immediately perked up at the thought of the men soaked with water while standing under the sun.

"Man, I missed Evergreen's show." Ezra said, "I heard she was gonna do something different this year." she said.

"It wasn't that different then usual." they all heard where they turned to see Evergreen walking off the stage, "All I did was add maybe a few extra twirls and then blinded everyone before I changed into my Bikini." she said showing she did in fact change into a bikini. Lucy felt kinda jealous of her figure. And how the hell did her tit's get so big naturally, they were at least a J-cup in size.

"Well, still good luck Evergreen." Bisca said to the beauty.

"Same to all of you." she responded, "Now I don't know about you, but I wanna see who wins the Wet T-Shirt contest. Last time it was Freed who won, I hope this year will be different." she said.

"Well who won before Freed?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus." the girls said together. They had to admit, that Ponytail he had back then did a few wonder's.

"What about before Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu." they said together again.

"How did that happen?" she asked them.

"He was doused, but when they finished dumping the water, he used his magic to evaporate the water in the shirt making him look steamy." Levy said, "And the year before that was Naruto who took his shirt off and flexed his muscles, and before him was Gray who froze the water a small amount to make his body glisten like diamonds." she told Lucy.

"Wow, the guys seem to really like the wet t-shirt contest." Lucy said.

"It's the one time the women bet on the men to see who takes them home for the night. The women of the guild that is. Outside participation is not allowed for obvious reasons, a riot over a man is not a pretty thing. It's why they did away with the outside betting pool." Evergreen said with a smile.

"Wow, you guys really take this seriously don't you?" Lucy asked her.

"Until you've seen the guy's get doused in water and show off, you can't say anything. Trust me Lucy, this is the one thing you need to see to understand why we do it." Mira said with a giggle.

"Wait, I have a question. How the heck did the betting pool even begin?" Lucy asked.

"It was the first Wet T-Shirt Contest. It was a tie between Naruto and Laxus, one of the women shouted out a number of Jewell to Naruto saying he wouldn't do something and surprise-surprise he did it. Another woman bet Laxus wouldn't do it as well. Needless to say, things got way out of hand and both Naruto and Laxus had to run away from a horde of hormonal women. The next year the master surprised everyone who entered by making a betting game to see who would raise the most money and whoever made the highest bid, got them for the entire night. That got out of hand way faster than the one before and needless to say, it happened again." Ezra said with a laugh as the others joined in as well.

"I won't forget what Naruto and Laxus told the master when they managed to escape." Cana laughed.

"W-What'd they say?" Lucy asked though her laughter.

"We hate you." she told Lucy, "And that's not all, they told him to go dig a hole, and then die in it." she laughed harder.

"Well we need to hurry if we wanna see the Wet T-Shirt Contest, I don't know about you, but I feel like Naruto is gonna win again." Bisca said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ezra agreed as she and the other girls raced out of the guildhall to see the guy's standing on a platform wearing white shirts and swim trunks of various designs. Behind them stood the other members of the guild who weren't going to participate, both male and female, holding buckets of water.

Soon enough Makarov walked out and had to get a stool so he could reach the microphone. Clearing his throat he spoke into it, "Alright guy's this years Wet T-Shirt Contest is ready to get underway." he announced getting cheers from the crowd, "Now as everyone knows, outside betting is strictly forbidden. For obvious reasons to my health of course." he muttered into the mic getting giggles and laughs from the crowd. Clearing his throat Makarov spoke again, "As everyone knows, the money used to bet on the gentlemen you want to spend time with is sent to a donation for children with rare magic deficiency ailments and is contributed to those who need things such as food and water as well as clothing. You may only bid on one person, and no more ladies. Any more then that and your just being greedy." he said with a grin, causing the crowd to laugh as well as the contestants.

"Now then, the rules are simple. First we will dump one of these bucket's onto you. You may use magic to enhance the look you are given, but don't overdo things guys. No need to repeat the second year incident again, though I'm sure the two I speak of wouldn't mind. Anyways, the crowd will wait until I walk up to a participant and point to him. Ladies, you of course will cheer for him and this will begin the betting pool." he said ignoring the two glares sent his way, "Second is when I start calling out a number, ladies you will place a bet. The more you bet, the more likely you are to get the man you want for one night and one night only ok." Makarov said to the group of eager women, "Now that the rules have been laid out, let's begin. There are four stages. First is the obvious Elimination Round where we have to weed out some of you to go on to the next level. Second and third is Elimination as well. Betting will still take place, but those with the lowest bets will be given no other chances and will be sent off with their winner. Fourth Round is a Semi-Final where the betting pool is doubled. The women here are likely to team up, so whoever gets there is a lucky son of a bitch. Final round will have only have two people. This is where the ladies get desperate and try to outdo each other and will begin to get rowdy. Here the betting pool is quadrupled, but once again the winner will still get their prize. In the end everyone's a winner." Makarov said.

He turned around and faced the contestants, "Boy's, are you ready?" he asked them as the dumper's picked up their bucket's and hefted them above their heads. He turned to the crowd, "Ladies of the guild, and the guild only, are you ready?" he asked and once again he was given a nod. He turned and snapped his fingers, "Dump the buckets." he said to the dumper's who proceeded to do just that.

The ladies cheered as they watched the shirts suddenly tense up and contort to the forms of the guys, showing off all the muscles they had underneath. Makarov jumped down and walked over to Alzack, "Alright ladies, we have Alzack here," he announced causing the women to cheer, "who here will give me 300 Jewell for this cassanova for the night?" he asked, "300 for anyone, aw come on he's a nice guy." he said.

"350!" a woman from the back called out.

"I have 350, who will top that, can I get a 400 Jewell bet from the ladies?" he asked as he leaned an ear to the crowd.

"450!" a different woman called out.

"Ooh, a 450 you say, I'm sure you can do better than that," he said.

"800 Jewell!" the first woman shouted.

"I just seen Alzack running down the aisle in shame, I have 800 Jewell, can I get at least 1,000 Jewell?" he asked the crowd.

"2,000!"

"4,000!"

"10,000 Jewell if I get him now!" a woman called out.

"20,000 Jewell!" another called out.

"50,000!" a different woman called out.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen women get so excited over you Alzack, that's 50,000 Jewell, do I have 55,000 Jewell?" he asked the crowd.

"100,000 Jewell!" two women called out.

"I now have 100,000 Jewell, going once. Going Twice. Wow Alzack you just got a very lucky night, sold for 100,000 Jewell to the two ladies in the back." Makarov said as the two women walked forward, "I have to verify your Guild Marks in order to make sure it is a legitimate transaction ladies." he told the two buxom women.

"You know us Master, it's me and Chika." a fair skinned woman said to the short man.

"I know that, but rules are rules girls." he told them before he pushed Alzack off the stage and into the grasp of the two women, "Have a good night you three." he said cheekily. Clearing his throat he pointed to Gray, "Alright ladies, here is our resident Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster. Most of you desire him for his looks, other than his body. Show him some love and give me 10,000 Jewell." he said to the crowd of cheering ladies.

"12,000 Jewell!' a young woman called out.

"14,000 Jewell!"

"I now have 14,000, can I get 16,000?" Makarov asked.

"18,000!"

"20,000!"

"30,000!"

"I have 30,000, can I get at least 50,000?" Makarov asked the ladies in the crowd.

"75,000 Jewell!"

"110,000 Jewell!"

"150,000 Jewell!"

"150,000 Jewell, can I get 175,000 Jewell?" Makarov asked them.

"200,000 Jewell!"

"250,000 Jewell!"

"350,000 Jewell!" a woman cried out.

"I have 350,000 Jewell Going once." Makarov said, "Going twice!" he said expecting another bet, "And this young stripper is sold for the price of 350,000 Jewell. I'm surprised Gray, your usually worth more, what happened?" he asked the teen.

"Meh, I felt I already won once why try and up the flame brain. Besides, I get laid regardless." he said as he jumped into his woman's arms.

"All to true, have a good night with miss Sylvia." he said as he verified her mark.

On and on the betting went. Macao sold for surprisingly 400,000 Jewell and went with three exuberant women for the night. Wakaba didn't join, he was married, and Reedus was a dumper of bucket's. Vjeeter was bought by Laki for a price of 605,000 Jewell at the end of the second round. Nab was snagged at the start of the third round for a price of 800,000 Jewell. Natsu went hard and used his magic to once more evaporate the water, and was bought for 1,000,000 Jewell by Lucy of all people, seems she now understood what the fuss was about over the contest. She had been saving up and decided to spoil herself for the night. One by one the guys were sold off for the night until only Naruto and Laxus remained.

Currently Laxus was being bet away, for the price of 10,000,000 Jewell by a three way of six women.

"Sold to the ladies over there for the extremely steep price of 10,000,000 Jewell's!" Makarov cried out.

Laxus smirked as he walked by a smirking Naruto, he was next which meant he was the winner of the contest, but it was the both of them who would have the last laugh. The girls Naruto was with ended up paying 30,000,000 Jewell to get him, "Sold for 30,000,000 Jewell." he said as Cana came up with the other's to get him.

"Thank-wait what are you two doing, put me down this instant!" Makarov cried out when Naruto and Laxus grabbed him while a laughing Natsu poured a bucket over the old man's head, "Ahh, dammit." Makarov grumble loudly.

Naruto grabbed the old man's shirt and pulled it off as he spluttered, and then took the mic and begun to speak, "Ladies of Magnolia, I would like to present the one time offer of our dearly beloved Master Makarov for the night for the starting price of 300,000 Jewell. This is for anyone who wants to snag him for the night, but you better hurry, this is a limited time offer and expires in the morning." he said as he looked back to a shocked Makarov.

"You wouldn't dare." Makarov spoke in shock.

"400,000 Jewell." a woman called out.

"Oh shit…" Makarov muttered.

"500,000"

"1,000,000"

"2,000,000"

"5,000,000"

"10,000,000 Jewell!" a woman cried.

Wow, they were really gunning for the old man now.

"This can't be happening, why is this happening?" Makarov asked in worry.

"40,000,000 Jewell!" three women cried out excitedly.

"100,000,000 Jewell!" six women cried out together.

"300,000,000 Jewell!"

"Holy shit, I'm dead. How many are after me?" Makarov wailed.

"That is 300,000,000 Jewell I hear, can I get 400 for this hunka burning love?" he asked.

"500,000,000 Jewell!" a group called out.

The old man looked to Naruto, "If this is revenge for the second contest I'm sorry, have a heart Naruto, just don't sell me like I'm an over the counter item here." he begged.

He wasn't as good as he once was.

"500,000,000 going once, twice, sold to the women in the back. He's all yours ladies. Have fun." he said as a group of _20 _women walked forward.

"Damn it, _Naruto!" _Makarov cried out.

"Make sure to let go of him before midnight, we still have to do the Fantasia Parade Ladies." he told them and received giggles from the women. Poor, poor (Yet really, really lucky) Makarov.

"_**NARUTO!~"**_ Makarov yelled out, damn that brat.

Naruto stood up and fist bumped Laxus, "Ahh, that was sweet." Naruto said.

"Nothing like a little payback for that stunt he pulled." Laxus agreed.

"So glad his guard was as low as it was, otherwise that would have never worked." Naruto said with a grin.

"Four years in the making, it better have paid off. Well I gotta set up the treasure hunt for the kids, see ya at the parade tonight Naruto." Laxus said as he walked off.

"Oi Laxus." called Naruto and Laxus looks behind "I hope that you are going to change soon I really miss the old you man." Said Naruto.

Laxus smirks and says "Maybe man. If the winds of time allows it." Laxus then walks off with Freed and Bickslow while Evergreen grabs Naruto's arm.

"You have fun Naruto, and use protection ok, wouldn't want Ever being stuck on diaper duty anytime soon." Bickslow called back.

_**Stay safe, use protection **_the dolls called back.

Bisca smiles coyly as she presses Naruto's arm between her bust, "I don't think I could ever take it. I like the authentic feeling I get when he's all natural, a piece of rubber would just kill the mood." she said in a purr.

Cana wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "We have five hours until the parade, why don't we use those hours in a more productive manner." she whispered in his ear.

Naruto couldn't keep the smirk off his face, "You know, I think this is the one night of the year I feel so lucky to have all of you with me." he commented, "We shouldn't wait then." he said as he wrapped an arm around Evergreen and Bisca's waist and pulled them close with a chuckle. And without further hesitation he began to make his way towards his house with his six beauties followed him.

Naruto knows that they are going to have a shit ton of fun tonight.

Walking into the bedroom of Naruto's house, the girls immediately begin to pull off theirs and Naruto's clothes. Walking into the room, he is then pushed into the floor by Cana who initiates a deep and passionate kiss, who is now naked but his head is then pulled away from the lovely brunette to kiss Mira who is now naked as well. "Mira no fair I was kissing him." Cana cries out to the silver haired beauty. She then looks at Naruto and asks "Naruto-kun, can I go first?" at Naruto, who nodded to her as he sat her on his lap and prepared to enter her.

Before she could say anything else, he looked at her and grunted before placing his hands on her naked flesh. She sighed as she stroked his tower a few times and lowered her entrance on it before his manhood was fully housed inside of her. Cana's eyes watered at the strength Naruto's cannon possessed as he began shooting it into her folds and her hips started wiggling as he sat up. He held up her breasts and savagely licked at her bountiful bosom while smothering the flesh together and sucks on them a little causing her to moan in delight.

Naruto's hips shot forward and Cana places her feet on either side of him while now bucking her own hips. As the slightly older man plowed his erection through her wet folds, her eyes continue to water in pleasure along with her face becoming a crimson color similar to her hair and he licked at her tits while they heaved in his hands some more. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him while their hips versed the other. Naruto lustfully snarled as he opened his mouth and gnawed at the bouncing mounds with his canines slowly piercing the flesh.

Cana cried out from this while his tongue rubbed on her bud with his teeth lodged in the breast and she ran her fingers through his spiked hair. Watching his mouth gnaw on her orb, he fondled and palmed the other with the bud being teased by his index finger and thumb. Naruto pulled on the bud before releasing it and massaging the flesh as Cana held his face to her twins. She trailed her fingers through his hair and he eventually switched to the opposing one as he planted his hands on her rear.

With him over exceeding her expectations, she tightly held onto his shoulders and marveled at the great speed he possessed while looking at his freshly made clones each having their own turns with the other women. Cana's walls grinded Naruto's cock as it flew into her crevice and her toes began curled with her nails beginning to dig into his shoulders drawing a little blood. He removed his canines from her breast and her full lips immediately found his with him groping at her peach. Naruto and Cana's tongues eagerly licked and tasted the other as his crotch accelerated forward to send his glory striking against her womb.

Naruto's tongue ferociously dominated Cana's and her eyes shut in bliss with her twins squishing on his sweaty chest. Sweat began to pour from her temple and quickly make its way down her body as she grinded his cock by working her hips together in tandem. He observed her shimmering hazel eyes and battled her tongue with extreme force shared with his thrusts. Cana's mind quickly began turning blank from feeling his mighty length slamming against her innards and reaching the depths of her stomach with their current position helping.

She then felt his left hand move from her butt and rest on the back of her head while holding her to him. Her arms wrapped around his backside and a muffled growl came from him as he felt her nails digging into him a bit harder. Though the many scratch marks he received would heal shortly, that didn't mean Naruto found it any more pleasant to deal with and pushed the thought to the side at Cana's uterus beginning to open as the tip of his hardness hit against it.

Her eyes begin to ascend to the back of her head as she felt his thick erection swell within her pussy and her toes begin curling as their lips separated. She smiled with complete ecstasy and felt Naruto take to licking at the tops of her breasts as he slightly leaned back to cup them again. Naruto let out a loud moan once he felt the narrow walls squeezed his drenched stiffness and then spurted his thick seed into her. As she felt the life giving liquid flood her warmth, she cried out and continued to smile as the blonde licked her neck trying to leave a hickey on her pulling out of Cana he couldn't help but laugh as he was tackled by an excited evergreen as she quickly spun around and slammed her hips into his as she inserted his ding into her cunt.

Evergreen loudly mewled as her respective partner begun to plow into her from behind and his lap smacked against her rear end while addictively holding onto her large breasts. She tightly held onto the edge of the bed and chills of pleasure were sent down her spine from feeling his tongue feverishly licking on her neck leaving a red hickey in its place.

_"His pushes are so hard! If he keeps this up, it's only a matter of time before I… oh no, to late..."_ Evergreen thought as an orgasm hit, before she could finish her bliss, her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde framing her face and she turned her head to have him to lick her lips. Evergreen opened her mouth and licked his tongue before they rubbed them together as he took hold of her forearms and pulled her up to continue thrusting into her core.

With her breasts now freely swaying forward, the man then stood up and she rose to her feet with him. Naruto kept his grip on her forearms and she pushed her hips against his with her eyes closing in bliss. Evergreen blushed as Naruto deeply rammed his cock into her pussy and held onto her forearms while she whimpered from the power his thrusts possessed. He freed her left arm and lowered his neck in order for her to place it on the crook of it.

His next move was to lift her leg off the floor and hoisted it into the air before he kept it arched. Evergreen's free hand rested on his hand as she felt the man once again licking her neck and her arm remained on the crook of his neck for balance. Her eyes opened to look down at his crotch as it jerked itself upright and his erection was sent back into her womanhood while she rode it in her current position. Evergreen shook her waist and held onto the Blonde until a low growl sounded from him sometime later.

She then let out the loudest moan she could upon feeling her walls wrap around his hilt and a geyser of semen erupted through her tunnels with the other half of it exploding from her pussy. The blend of semen and her inner juices poured onto the floor as it cascaded down his testicles and he once again framed Evergreen's mouth before pressing his lips against hers. As the dreamy look in her eyes remained, Evergreen caressed his jaw line and both stayed in their current position before he pulled out and gar Bisca and pushed her to the bed and positioned her on her side.

With Bisca now laying on her side on the mattress, the blonde she was paired with quickly entered her and then pounded into her tunnels while keeping her leg arched into the air. As Naruto's crotch met against hers, her chest heaved in accordance with the blonde's movements and her face reached a crimson blush from his speed. "Hurry it up and cum inside me!" Bisca commanded her lover in a non typical arrogant tone and the blonde responded by licking against her cheek before responding "I never knew you could be so dominating Bisca-chan." Her hands remained on the bed and her eyes started sparkling after some time had passed.

As the others had done, she had underestimated his sexual stamina and energy but this mostly stemmed from her newfound arrogant nature. Bisca's breasts squished on the mattress with the blonde's free hand resting on her shoulder and she looked down at her fellow women as they each pleasured their respective female partner. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was astounded by how deep Naruto's hardness was striking and how quick her pussy walls were getting tighter with each move. She moaned and he caressed the underside of her leg with his tongue gliding up and down her neck leaving a hickey.

Bisca's haughty façade began to dissolve with a grin taking form in its place and her blush deepened from his tongue rubbing on her. Naruto's tongue traveled to her earlobe and he began to heavily pant with her. Her hands stayed planted on the bed as she balanced herself and felt his erection growing within her caverns. His tongue rubbed and licked at Bisca's earlobe before rearing onto his knees with him still holding onto her arched leg.

She slightly stumbled but regained her balance and continued to smile until she felt her innards tighten around his member and her stomach was rewarded when she was deeply flooded with his semen. The fresh seed reached deep into her, and meeting her other half resulting in a spark of life being created from their union. Naruto observed her reaction and licked her face with their release pouring from her entrance down onto the bed before pulled free from her. Mira smirked as she suddenly found herself underneath Naruto while his member suddenly started to plummet into her core and she wrapped her legs around him while bucking her hips in order to grind him.

Given how much he was squeezing and toying with her heaving bosom, she couldn't help but wonder if he remembered how he had met her five or so years ago in the Nagashi forest to help her and her siblings find a home. Naruto's fingers rubbed and squeezed her flesh together while she tightly clung to him. Her bright blue eyes looked into his ultramarine ones and she felt his tongue licking against her lips before she invited it to the inside of her mouth.

Mira worked her hips against the powerful blonde and muffled moans could be clearly heard from her mouth as he thrust into her womanhood. The more he thrust his hardness into the depths of her stomach the more her mind gave into her ecstasy-ridden state and her eyes looked into his. Mira hung onto Naruto and battled his tongue wildly licking her own. She ran her fingers through his hair and he squeezed at her bulbs with his index finger and thumb.

Mira's eyes sparkled in response to his teasing of her breasts and her legs stayed locked tightly around him to allow his hardness to go as deep as possible inside of her warmth. His hips shot downward and rocketed his member through her lower lips as the inner walls grinded against him. Naruto ended the kiss and licked Mira's cheek as she clung to him while a lustful blush glowed on her face and she purred from his constant licking.

With his fingers remaining fixated on rubbing her quaking orbs together, she grew tighter on him and the blonde's snarling intensified with his testicles also become tighter until he emptied his life substance within her wetness straight into her womb. Mira smiled from feeling the hot fluids overflowing from her pussy and Naruto nuzzled her cheek before she faced him. Although both were drenched with undying amounts of sweat, he turned her onto her side and switched with a slightly tired Bisca to allow them to recover as he noticed Erza on the bed having finished performing cunninglis on Cana.

Within a second, he held her in the wheelbarrow position and pounded his aching glory into her womanhood. Erza easily kept her balance with her hands steadily on the bed and her breasts freely flung forward in accordance with the blondes thrusts. Naruto held Ezra's legs apart. He licked at her ankles as he kept her legs apart and pumped his steel cannon into the depths of her womanhood.

Erza smiled upon receiving his thrusts and sank her nails into the mattress for added balance as he kept her legs hoisted in the air. Her dark brown eyes sparkled from Naruto sending his hardness thundering into her entrance and he swelled inside her with each movement. "Naruto-kun, you're so big!" Erza cried out with her crimson blush deepening. This made the blonde grin at being deemed better than he thought. His pace was unaffected by their position as his member raged and throbbed about inside of her vaginal walls.

She gripped the fabric from knowing it was only a matter of time before her womanhood would squeeze his semen out of him and the thought of it made her inside wetter. This of course made Naruto growl as he shot his hilt forward and her ass was struck by his crotch rapidly flying forward. Her fingers tightly gripped the bed and he continued to dunk his erection into her entrance while keeping her legs in the air. Erza grinned with Naruto and his animalistic movements caused her to loudly mewl with her limit getting reached.

Naruto smiled and gave a loud moan as he suddenly unleashed his semen. The warm, gooey substance both filled her stomach and sprayed from her walls in multiple foaming streams with her own juices flowing out of her tunnels. Ezra's mind had already become blank the moment his semen had been fired into her core and he set her down before slamming her lips against hers. "Definitely a better session than I thought too." Erza smiled and Naruto, either out of gratitude or satisfaction, kissed her face a few times before leaving her alone for the time being.

He looked around to see the girls by themselves and that they were all waiting on him to make the next move, "Whose turn was it again?" he asked the girls.

"We can worry about that later. Now I believe we have some fucking to do yes?" Bisca asked him. The Dragon slayer looked up only to see Bisca sitting down in his lap and then wrap her arms around his neck as he suddenly stood up and then held her against the wall and thrashed his glory forward with her hips working against his. Her lips were immediately met by his eager ones and he palmed her breast with his other hand groping at her peach.

Naruto and Bisca gripped the other while her womanhood accepted his tower flying into her stomach and she caressed his whisker marks with her hands moving to either side of his face. Her hips worked against his as a testament to her enjoying him and Naruto's hilt vibrated within her great depths. Her eyes slowly began to shut from feeling his hardness madly throbbing and pulsating inside of her wetness as his semen-drenched member savagely struck her innards. Bisca stroked Naruto's cheeks as her calm mindset descending to the throes of passion and he pawed at her rear flesh in return.

Bisca's tongue put up a good fight against Naruto's but his own ultimately experienced one quickly dominated hers and she groaned from it overpowering hers. The rest of his current partners all sat by and watched him endlessly drive his hips forward with Bosca's own movements countering them the whole time. Naruto rammed his member into Bisca and his eyes slowly closed with their lips remaining together for the whole time right as both their releases exploded from her crevices.

Beneath her shut eyelids, Bisca's eyes had a dreamy look in them from Naruto's substance coursing through her tunnels coiled around him and he moved back from the wall. He crouched down and rested the sharpshooter down on her back before she undid her legs. Naruto freed his manhood from her folds and licked her lips while she continued to caress his face. "Well done, Naruto-kun." Bisca said before Naruto nuzzled her and he looked to his other partners before deciding on Erza.

"Come here Erza." he said as he pulled her in his lap with the redhead Guv a squeal of excitement.

**Adventreader221: We apologize for the wait, not only was I doing other things but I-I had other projects being worked on.**

**Phoenixlord42: Same with me so many stories**

**Adventreader221: But enough about us, we hope that you enjoy that chapter, not sure if that is how a wet t-shirt contest works but we did it.**

**Phoenixlord42: Agreed as well. Also to all story writers out there I just got word that there's an internet troll on fanfiction impersonating other authors and writing negative reviews on their stories. Be on the lookout for any negative reviews. If the username doesn't show with a link to the author's profile (meaning being blue text) then it is a troll. Spread the word and make sure as much authors know about the troll. So be careful out there. This is for you as well partner.**

**Adventreader221: I hear ya, so please dear readers of ours, spread this message out as much as you can, and If you are a troll just stop with your pathetic attempt to hack people. On the other hand, we're going hunting for trolls.**

**Please like and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adventreader221: Shh, listen, shh shh listen listen. I think I hear trolls.**

**Phoenixlord42:*Has a Gatling Laser ready with a cigar in mouth* I am ready for the fuckers.**

**Adventreader221: *pulls out a bottle of mystic myoboku scotch, guzzles some down* Keep an eye out, don't wanna be had by these sons' of bitches**

**Phoenixlord42: *Lets some smoke leave my mouth says* Got it**

**Adventreader221: *Looks to reader* While we hunt these Trolls, you guys take the time to read this chapter. Enjoy.**

-Elemental Nations: Kage Summit-

Ai looked to the group of messed up Shinobi and had to hold a wince inside. If what they said was true then, Naruto was far more powerful than they had thought him to be. To take down eight of the most powerful Shinobi as well as his son and walk away practically unharmed showed just how durable he was. And apparently he wasn't even using a 20th of his full power. It almost reminded him of Madara.

However he also knew that what he had been told also had merits to it, they themselves had barely used any of their own power when Naruto went on the offensive, and only attacked those who attacked him. Out of the twelve sent to the New World, only four had been unharmed by Naruto. Ugh, he was getting to old for this shit.

Kurotsuchi had to hold in some tears. From what her son told her, after revealing he had miss Tenten deliver the letter- all of the people searching for Naruto had been given an identical copy of the same exact letter to give him- Naruto revealed he himself never seen it as the pocket it was placed in, was ripped off with the letter being destroyed in the process. She had to admit though, Naruto when he was shirtless and sweaty was extremely sexy and turned her on very much.

Gaara simply shook his head. He had seen something like this happening and decided to let it happen since there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe his nephew would shed some light on it, with him being one of Naruto's unclaimed children with his sister. Though it was likely she would never reveal it to shikamaru as it happened around the time they got married.

That's right, he did the DNA test. Poor bastard was raising another man's son and teaching him his clans techniques.

It was also possible he already knew whose son he was as he was the smartest man in the world, though there were reasons as to why he was doing it which would remain secret of course.

Mei simply laughed. Even with all those hindrances, Naruto still whipped their asses. She had to admit it though, Hinata had it coming as she had been trying to kill him for the past several years before he vanished. Kiba had been disowned by his clan due to him sleeping with a married woman who was not only married to a Prince of Uzu, but also a clan heiress herself. She too had been put in the same boat as he was while the children were placed under their grandfather's care. She was honestly surprised that their DNA tests came back showing that they were both Naruto's children since she thought sweet little Himawari was Kiba's. That little tyke sure did take a lot of his brash attitude, though it was revealed to be her Uzumaki heritage showing.(1) It also helped she was also a Uzumaki thanks to her Mother's blood. She had received her Kekkei Genkai from both grandfather on her mother's side as well as her grandmother on her father's side.

Ah what she wouldn't do to see that bitch rot in prison for hurting the blonde Adonis. Then again he had given her a son just a couple years after the war before he saved that harlot from Toneri so she couldn't judge. She was still patting herself on the back for being able to keep him a secret from the world around her.(2) Speaking of that, she needed to check on that young woman, Karin, and her twins to see if they were alright.

Tsunade however placed the injured in the hospital for treatment and received the report from those who were unharmed. She did have to admit, Choji was surprisingly easier to heal as only his ribcage had been fractured across the entirety of the construct, one wrong move and they'd have shattered. The others not so much, but ribs were a piece of cake.

Ai looked around, "So it is agreed then, in a month's time the Five Kage will go as one as well as bring along three guards to get him back. Kronos is awakening somehow, and he has been given help to somehow escape. The chains may have been broken, but his husk remains where it is. Without enough life force energy, he will remain, but his forces will continue to take our people and harvest their life energy to try and speed up the process as much as they can. Without a powerful enough form of life energy on par with Naruto, he won't rise up, but the others may as he is spreading it to them at the same time while keeping just enough to progress towards awakening." he said.

-Earthland: Fairy Tail Guild-

The Fantasia Parade was a success. Kids had laughed, men had clapped women had been kissed. It was beautiful. Now it was a new day and to say Naruto was frustrated would be putting it lightly. He had received a disturbing letter that he had no clue to understand. It mentioned a fox, him, and his friends and girlfriend's as well as the guild.

And that was all it said.

With a gulp he downed the last of his alcohol before he looked to Kurama, "Lets get some work in bud." he said to the red exceed.

Standing up, the tall blonde walked up the stairs to the S-class job board and ripped a random job off the board. Reading it he sighed as he turned to the sound of footsteps approaching. He smiled as he saw Ezra walking up to him.

Taking the poster she pinned it back to the board and shook her head, "I've done that one twice now. Try this one." she said to him as she summoned a poster from her storage space and handed it to him. The blonde accepted it with a bored look on his face before skimming through with steadiness.

"Secret of Barrow Village?" He mumbled aloud.

Erza nodded, "Yes. It's said that there are many strange mysteries like illusions appearing around that village, though. Reports say that they aren't even sure if that's the actual case. It's a complete mystery and apparently, no one comes out of that place alive...,"

She was taken aback slightly when she noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. It was filled with excitement. Something that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Naruto?" She looked at him curiously.

Jerking up, the blonde realised that he was smirking. He quickly rubbed his mouth and looked away, trying to wipe the expression off his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go," he muttered, somewhat awkwardly.

That was bad. He hadn't felt like that in quite a while. Hearing about the mysterious village made his heart start to pound rapidly. That village Erza mentioned sounded like a set of ruins he explored once with Gildarts. Many questions were floating around in his mind as he tried to find the answers. Was it another one of those mysterious places that had guardian-like creatures protecting it?

Like that diamond armored golem he fought many years ago... He wondered how well he would fare against something like that again.

Chills ran up his spine as that thought came to mind. He hadn't been doing anything much in these past years... Maybe it was time to let loose. Things were getting quite boring lately anyway.

"Then, shall we leave today in the afternoon,"

Erza's voice made him look at her. There was a fond smile on her face, something that was pretty rare in the guild. She looked relax more than usual, he wondered why. Naruto eyed her for a few moments before standing up from his seating spot, causing the woman to do the same.

"We should get ready...," he said to her as Kurama shook his head at the blond who was obviously head over heels in love with the redhead.

"What?" The blonde muttered. His eyebrows narrowing slightly.

The woman shook her head, she turned away and gazed at him over her shoulder.

"I'll be taking my leave, Naruto. Don't be late," She said softly as she walked away.

"Whipped." Kurama said.

"I am not!" Naruto responded.

"Totally whipped." the cat said.

"Dude, bro code ever heard of it?"

XxX

The sound of the train running on the railway echoed through Naruto's ears. His blue eyes bored into the person sitting on the opposite side of him. There was a small scowl on his face. Erza was happily munching on a strawberry cake on the plastic plate in her hand. She jerked up slightly when she noticed the look on her blonde haired companion's face contorted in pain.

"Don't be like that, Naruto," She smiled, putting another piece into her mouth.

She stopped chewing for a moment when a loud growl escaped from Naruto's stomach.

"Are you hungry?" The redhead asked, making the blonde scoff.

He turned his head and glared outside the train's window, eyeing the moving trees as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

Sad as it was for him to admit it, he had not eaten anything yet. He groaned softly when he felt his stomach growled, it was as if his stomach was digesting itself.

"Here,"

Naruto's attention was brought to Erza, who was smiling fondly at him with a piece of cake in her hand. Her face was saying 'Here, have some'.

...

Ignoring her, he peeked to the train's entrance with a calm expression on his face. It seemed like the train had stopped and more passengers are getting in. This train's room was getting quite crowded. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why there were so many people, especially in the afternoon... Maybe everyone was coming back from work?

Taken aback when Naruto got up from his seat. Erza questioned aloud.

"Naruto, what's wrong-."

Her voice was lost in her throat when the blonde plopped himself down next to her. Now that caught her off guard. She hitched back slightly when she noticed how close he was. The redhead could feel the heat in her armor acting up. It felt very uncomfortable. She was about to ask why he sat next to her but didn't when she noticed the people around them.

The train was getting crowded.

People were gushing in like water, making the air fill with sweat and the heat in the room doubled tenfold.

"Take off your armor,"

Naruto's voice caressed her ears and she froze. A small hue of red appeared on her face. She peeked up, only to see an irritated scowl on the blonde's whiskered face.

"Your armor's hurting me...," He hissed.

Erza sweat dropped. Just what was she expecting? The young woman did as she was told and small lights engulfed her armor, making many people who were seated near them peek. Erza fidgeted slightly with her skirt as she looked down. Not wearing her armor made her feel uncomfortable and unprotected. She flinched back slightly when she felt the coldness of the window touched her tender skin. She wasn't used to this…

Of courts the voice of reason/comedy spoke up in the voice of Kurama, "Wuss."

"So says the flying cat in the air. How original man." Naruto said.

XxX

Watching his companion sigh for the hundred time in relieve, Naruto's eyes narrowed in a deadpan manner.

"Was not wearing your armor in public that bad?" He questioned her.

Hearing this, the now equipped Erza glanced back at the young man and shrugged.

Kurama looked to Naruto and nodded his head, "Apparently so. If the only answer she gives you for that kind of question it must be bad." he said.

"Not exactly. While I am comfortable without my armor these days since we defeated Jellal, I am still trying to get used to the feeling of not wearing them out in public like I normally do." she said to the cat.

The three of them had reached their destination, Barrow Village for a little while now. Looking around, the redhead couldn't help but notice the ominous feeling in the air, the buildings surrounding them were torn apart as if they had been sitting still for centuries. The sight gave off an ancient vibe.

"We should split up and investigate the area," Erza suggested before strolling away, ready to get on with the job.

"...," Naruto and Kurama stood still as they watched the redhead walked away.

Lazily eyeing his surroundings once more, the blonde couldn't help but frown in displeasure. How the hell was he going to find anything strange about this place, everything here looked like Makarov... Old and boring...

Sighing, he and Kurama looked off into the distance, what were they doing again? Looking for illusions that were appearing around this deserted village? Sounded like a cliche plot out of an adventure novel...

"Hmh?" A soft, yet curious sound escaped his closed lips.

Naruto's eyes traveled from point A to point B and met with a small mountain.

...

A single mountain in the forest plains? Seemed suspicious... Maybe he should go and check it out? Peeking over his shoulder to locate Erza. The blonde's face fell slightly. There she was, going through the deserted houses with a very serious look on her face.

"She really needs to get a new hobby...," He muttered under his breath before scratching his head and began to walk away.

"No kidding…" the cat agreed.

Neither of them noticed the three icy eyes staring at them from their blind spot.

XxX

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the maze-like tomb, followed by the sound of clothes rustling. A man covered in dark blue cloak with bandages around his arms and legs strolled through the dark area as if he wasn't afraid of anything. His dark eyes peered forward between the gap of his bandana and mask, straight at the object in front of him.

A door.

An old, untouched door that hasn't been open for centuries. Silence washed over the whole area as the man stood still, listening to the sound of water drops while he eyed the ancient object.

This was his mission, and his name was Mystogan-

"Damn, this place is so cold... It's like being in winter..." Naruto groaned

"Kinda makes me wonder if Gray would like it here, I mean he is a if wizard." Kurama chuckled.

Eyes widened and body tensed. Mystogan spun around at the speed of light, a quiet, yet hearable gasp escaped his masked lips. There was someone behind him and he didn't even notice it. Impossible-

"..."

"..."

"..."

Blue eyes met with dark brown, then brown eyes met red. The blue haired man stared at the duo with no expression on his hidden face. The duo that stood in front of him were no strangers. That bright blonde hair and whiskered face gave it all away, especially that outfit...

"Naruto… Kurama," What was they doing here?

The blonde, Naruto, copied him, "Mystogan...,"

"Wannabe ninja… sup" Kurama butted his head in.

With eyes narrowed and facial expression became a small scowl. Naruto glared. He had reached the single mountain and discovered a small pathway down into the underground and decided why not? Let's go on.

Turned out the place was a gigantic dark maze and now he's lost.

Though, he wondered what Mystogan's business down here was... Probably something shady...

But that doesn't matter, the man in cloak got down here on purpose so it was obvious that he knows how to get back. Luck seemed to shine on his side once more.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Man, starting a conversation with this guy was hard.

"Mystogan," Naruto began, staring straight into the other man's covered face.

Seeing that Mystogan was listening, he continued.

"I'm kinda lost... Do you know the way out of this place...," His sentence faded at the end when he noticed his suspicious guild mate strolled away, completely ignoring him.

Naruto could feel his veins popping when the sudden feeling of annoyance overwhelmed his body. This guy...

"I have no time for your nonsense, I am a very busy person," His voice echoed, "Besides, I'm sure you can find the exit on your own,"

"_dick…"_ Kurama thought to himself.

Silence filled the two, letting the sound of Mystogan's footsteps echoed. Was this guy trying to encourage him to stop being lazy or something? Well, it ain't gonna work.

"You're busy? Or maybe you're just as lost as I am," Naruto provoked, a smug grin on his whiskered face.

Too bad, He was ignored... Again. And his soon to be savior was getting further and further away.

"O-Oi, wait up!"

In a moment of panic, Naruto quickly grabbed onto Mystogan's cloak without thinking. The cloaked mage widened his eyes in fright when he felt the fabric loosened, revealing a tuft of blue for the other male to see.

"..."

Naruto stayed in silence, his hand fell to his side unconsciously. His body quickly tensed when a tattoo he hadn't seen in a long time appeared before him.

"... Jellal,"

"Oh shit, you done goofed pal…" Kurama said. He always wants to see the man's face get pounded in.

And then all hell broke loose when a fist stroke forward.

XxX

Nothing.

Was what Erza met with. She had been searching for anything abnormal for more than an hour now. She was slightly disappointed, it seemed like nothing will happen today. Plus, the sun above her was setting. It was getting very late. The redhead looked from left to right as she exited the destroyed house, trying to locate a certain blonde. It seemed like Naruto went to search on his own... Hmh.

Should she wait or go look for him? The young woman was about to begin her search, but stopped when she felt a burst of magic flare to life. At first, she thought that it was an enemy until the ground shook violently. Her balance disappeared and she began to wobble from side to side. What was going on? Was this Naruto's doing?

Her brown eyes bulged in surprise when the small mountain in front of her burst open. Cracks began to run down the rocks, trees began to curve in as the trembling increases. It was madness.

A blue haired man dressed in cloaks caught Erza's attention. She watched as he flew down from the busted mountain, crashing down to the ground with a loud gasp. As the trembling died down, the redhead began to make her way towards the individual. The man's hair looked exactly the same as the person who she despited the most.

Was it Jellal?

Then does that mean Naruto was fighting Jellal?

She must see this.

...

But for some reason, that cloaked individual's outfit looked familiar...

XxX

Groaning in agony as he clutched onto his stomach. Mystogan sat up painfully. He barely dodged that punch. But for some reason, his blonde guild mate's power literally defied logic and struck him anyway... The last thing he saw was a massive crack in the air. Odd.

-Let it be said, Mystogan hardly ever went into the guild and rarely listened to rumors so don't blame a guy for thinking some of them were far fetched stories told by ravenous fans hoping to earn his attention. Some stories were true, most were not even close to being truthful. Like it was mentioned before. He hardly went to the guild and listened to people.-

Mystogan coughed. Honestly, he didn't really know what happened. The moment his cloak came off he was attacked... What was the blonde's problem anyway? Now that he thought of it, he didn't know Naruto could use such a powerful magic... No, that attack didn't feel like magic at all. It felt like... Nothing. But how could that be possible, it was as if the power was Naruto himself.

What this actually was, was Naruto using his abject ability to call upon the tectonic plates of the world around him.

He slowly got up on his knees and looked around. With eyes narrowed, his unmasked face morphed into a worried scowl. That one attack did all of this? The area that he remembered to be filled with lush green was now a complete disaster. The earth's crust was poking out from all directions, trees were either fallen down or upside down.

Mystogan gave out a shaky sigh, what in the world was going on? Picking himself up, the mage hastily turned around. Sweat slowly poured down his forehead as his eyes bored into his attacker's blue ones. The blonde was standing high above from the mountain's newly made hole, completely still. Mystogan tried to read the emotions on the other man's face. Oddly enough, there was no anger nor there was any form of hate towards him. Mystogan didn't know why, but he knew.

Naruto was eager to fight him.

For what reasons he did not know why.

Calming himself, the blue haired man closed his eyes before re-opening them again. The best choice was to avoid fighting if possible.

"What was that about?" Mystogan began, his voice was cool and steady. He was about to continue speaking but stopped when Naruto spoke up, the blonde's voice loomed over his.

"Hey...," He paused "You're Jellal, right?"

That question froze the tension in the air. Mystogan's eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth formed a thin line. He wondered what the blonde's connection with his Earthland counterpart was. Were they enemies?

"No," That answer slipped from Mystogan's mouth. He could tell from Naruto's face that the blonde did not believe him. Seemed like he needed further explanation.

Too bad he was too slow to explain himself.

"Bullshit, you can't lie to me," Naruto's voice was loud, easily for him to hear.

And without a warning, the blonde rocketed off. Mystogan reacted in time and jumped to the side, avoided a powerful suicidal dive that was aimed at him. It seemed like no matter what he says, he can't avoid fighting in this situation…

"Yeah, hit him again!" Kurama cheered.

The dust cleared, revealing a glaring Naruto, who was standing tall with his fists clenched. The whiskered man was ready to unleash his wrath at any moment.

Mystogan refocused. His expression showed no emotion, "I do not want to fight," He gruffed lowly. He just wanted to get on with his mission, but looking at the now damaged mountain...

Naruto smirked slightly, "Let's continue where we left off, bastard,"

It seemed like reasoning with this man was a stupid move.

XxX

Mystogan.

That was the name of the man who was fighting with Naruto...

It was really surprising to Erza when she found out that he looked exactly the same as Jellal. How was she able to tell? That was because Jellal only has one arm, the other went missing when the Tower of Heaven collapsed when Naruto threw Jellal into the collapsing Tower and left him to die.

She needed to ask Master more about this.

The redhead watched as the mage kept a good distance between her blonde companion. It was as if the blue haired man knew of what Naruto's power was capable of. She eyed calculatingly as waves of magic and shockwaves clashed against one another. She did not want to get involve in this fight. She wasn't stupid enough to do so. Observing the two, she couldn't help but notice the look on Mystogan's face. He was doing fairly well. Sweat could be seen coming down his head ever so often. It was as if the man was having a workout of his life. And as for Naruto...

There was a massive scowl on his whiskered face.

She could tell that the blonde was irritated.

Erza could tell why. Probably because Mystogan kept the distance between them, launching many powerful magical projectiles. It was a clever move. Not that Naruto had problems with range attacks or anything...

A slight shift in the area caught her attention. Peeking back behind her, a massive being with three eyes stood before her. Erza didn't know what it was nor did she care. The only thing that caught her eye was a small blur around its body... It was as if...

Closing her left eye. She saw.

The same creature but smaller. Illusion...

Hmm..

The two stared at each other in silence. Until the redhead drew her sword from thin air.

Erza Scarlet had a job to finish. Saving Mystogan can come later. Besides, she doubted that he was going to die anyway.

XxX

He watched as his opponent roared in both pain and aggravation.

Mystogan's Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song shot down from the heavens to the earth's crust. Ripping away the soil into oblivion. Dust covered the area as the spell finished its magic. The blue haired man wiped his mouth as he gasped for air. Naruto's power was truly frightening. To be able to generate earthquakes and shockwaves just by smashing the air like glass. He didn't even know that there was a guy like this in Fairy Tail. The only thing he knew was that the man was dangerous, he was a force to be reckoned with.

The dust cleared, showing tuft of blonde hair swaying in the breeze, his bandana shredded to pieces. If Mystogan was surprised, he didn't show it. He knew that this was going to be the result. He had tried everything up his sleeve... Not saying that his attacks didn't work, but the blonde was just too durable. With eyes narrowed, he eyed his opponent who stood unmoving with the same expression on his face.

It seemed like his attack was very effective. The blonde's skin was burnt red, blood dripping down his chin like no tomorrow. Naruto's appearance was fucked by a tornado. Mystogan watched as the wounds on his bloodied opponent began to close. He clenched the Magic Stave in his hand with all his might.

"What are you?" He questioned. No, demanded.

Naruto stilled. His wounds were long healed. The two glared at each other in silence, neither of them moved. This battle was going nowhere, no matter what he tried or how much power he put into his attacks. He couldn't touch the blue haired man. The bastard kept keeping their distance and throwing magic projectiles. It was really annoying. If only he could get a clean hit...

"I'll ask again..." Mystogan's frigid voice reached his ears, catching his attention, "What are you?"

"..."

Naruto stared, not bothering to answer. Then, a sudden idea popped into existence inside his head. He smiled. A sly smile. Maybe he could enlighten this bastard.

"A ramen topping," He quipped.

Kurama growled before he jumped up with a yell, "Tilt a bitch Naruto!" he cried out.

Mystogan couldn't get a word out of his mouth when his opponent quickly grabbed the air and pulled it down to his feet.

Before he knew it. His world spun like a whirlpool.

XxX

Erza Scarlet eyed the ground below her. An unsure look on her cherry face. The moment she saw Naruto pull the air down was the moment she knew that she needed to get into the air. Black Wing Armor adorned on her luscious body. With a bird's eye view. She observed her surroundings.

Hmnh.

She just hoped that master Makarov won't be angry when they get home.

XXX

His eyes were wide as golf balls. A loud gasp escaped his unmasked mouth as he realized what had just happened. Naruto...

What a monster.

If Mystogan's calculation was correct. The blonde had managed to flip the whole area with just pulling the air. It was madness. He gritted his teeth as he tried his best to move. Right now he was literally floating in mid air. It was as if gravity had disappeared from Earth. Mystogan couldn't help but notice the ground below him tilting diagonally and from far away he could see some tilting in the opposite directions.

"Hey..."

Naruto's voice caught his attention.

Jellal's counterpart swiftly turned his head to the cause of the chaos. The blonde was standing on the tilting Earth as if it was natural to him. There was a wicked smile on his face.

"Got you now,"

The air was knocked out of his lungs when Naruto lunged forward and struck. All Mystogan could see was glass shattering around him. He could feel his inner organs and bones getting destroyed into bits as the unstoppable fist dug further into his body. He screamed in agony as his arms and legs spazzed uncontrollably. His mind shut down from all thoughts as the pain spread throughout his entire body.

It was unbearable.

And before Mystogan knew it, he was sent soaring backward when a massive shockwave erupted from the crack's core.

XXX

Naruto stared at the sight before him. Eyeing every object in the midst of the dead disaster. The shaking and tilting had calmed down and Jellal was nowhere to be seen. He gazed up at the sky and saw a floating Erza in her Bat Wing Armor. It seemed like she was watching the whole fight, what a great help she was.

Not that he needed it of course.

A groan escaped the blonde's mouth as he moved around, itching his neck in irritation. The dried blood on his body felt so disgusting, he really needs to stop getting injured during fights, seriously.

"Naruto..."

Erza's voice touched his ears, he turned and gazed at her from the distance. The woman was now wearing her normal armor as she kept making her way closer towards him.

"You saw him, right?" He narrowed his eyes.

The redhead knew what he meant. An unhearable sigh escaped her lips, how was she going to explain this?

"That... Wasn't Jellal, Naruto," She eyed him. His expression turned from a scowl into a confused frown.

"What?" He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

And so she began to explain.

...

"Oh,"

"We done goofed didn't we?" Kurama asked.

Erza watched as Naruto's face turned completely pale. She could see cold sweat coming down from the side of his head. A troubled look on his whiskered face.

Naruto moved his eyes right passed Erza and into the distance. So he had mistaken Mystogan for Jellal. Now that was something he never knew before. The two looked so identical to each other, but that wasn't the problem. Jellal was alive and kicking. The blonde made a mental note to ask Erza more for more details. Who knows? Things might be getting heated up later on.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" The redhead in front of him questioned. Her eyes gazed straight into his very soul. She seemed rather curious.

Naruto scratched his head. A really unsure look on his face.

"I donno...," He muttered aloud. Honestly, he doesn't, "Is he even alive?"

Erza looked down and cupped her chin, there was a thoughtful look on her face.

"I believe he is," She said.

Mystogan was an S class mage after all. Of course, he was still alive. To prove her point, she Requipped her Observer Armor and scanned their surroundings.

...

Erza froze.

It seemed like she was correct. Mystogan was indeed alive. Her eyes robotically turned to the side where a massive rock stood. Just behind that rock, the devil was there. If she paid close enough attention, Erza could hear faint sounds of painful groan. It seemed like Mystogan was trying to hide his presence. Poor guy.

"Hm? What are you looking at?" Naruto voiced his curiosity as he noticed her staring.

Jerking back. The young lady panicked.

"N-Nothing!" She shrieked.

A doubtful glint flashed across Naruto's eyes. There was definitely something going on... Well, whatever. He thought back to Mystogan. The blonde felt kinda guilty, the dude was probably minding his own business until he popped up out of nowhere and turned everything upside down.

...

Ah, who cared. There was no point in getting worked up about spilled milk after all. He was sure that Mystogan will understand...

!

He nearly forgot about something.

"By the way, Erza,"

The redhead looked up at him. An eyebrow was raised in wonder.

"What about the job? We didn't even finish it...," He muttered.

"Yeah, since we messed up and all." Kurama said with a nod of agreement.

Erza smiled, it seemed like he didn't forget.

"Do not worry about it, I've already finished it long ago,"

Looking at her, Naruto and kurama couldn't help but frown. She finished? Since when? Cracking his neck, Naruto turned and looked at the setting sun. The sky was turning dark and he could see stars from above.

"Then, wanna head back?" He questioned.

Erza flashed a small smile. She agreed.

XXX

Mystogan let out a heavy gasp as his body loosened. It seemed like the two had left the location, leaving him all by himself. Though, he was lucky that Erza didn't reveal his location. He was very grateful for that. Who knows what would happen if the blonde had found out, and besides. He couldn't think he could take another one of Naruto's punches. His ribcage was already broken from just that one attack, and now it was near impossible to breathe.

Well, consider himself lucky. Naruto won't be after his ass anymore. Mystogan didn't know what his blonde guild mate's beef with Jellal was, but he knew that things will be getting out of hand from now on.

...

Now then... He needed to get back to Porlyusica as soon as possible.

It was going to be a long and painful road.

XxX

Naruto slowly closed the door to the bathroom and walked to the sink and turned on the water before he gave a cough in which a small glob of blood was shot from his mouth to the point where it fell into the sink and splattered the mirror. He gave a sigh as he scooped some water up and wiped his face and rinsed his hands. When he went to wipe the mirror, the door suddenly shot pope to reveal a mortified Cana. Grabbing him by the shoulder she spun him around and punched him across the jaw.

"Ah, damn. What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked her. While it was easy to see her physical strength was nothing to scoff at, she still packed a wallop.

"How long…" she muttered, "How long have you been like this, and how long were you planning to keep it a secret?"

"How'd you find out I was like this?" Naruto responded as he stood up and wiped the mirror clean.

"I was asleep in the bed and I heard you come in. I wanted to give you a welcome home romp and I heard you coughing up something. I thought you were sick so I peeked through the door and saw the blood. Now answer my question. How long have you been like this?" she said to the blonde.

"Long enough. But truthfully, at least four months now. It is the price I chose to pay." he told her.

"What price, Naruto what did you do?" she asked him.

"I paid a price to protect my family. The price was to grow weaker over time as I used my power. If I am to die, I want to make sure that the guild and her allies survive." he told her.

"You went to the Will of the Earth and made a wish, didn't you?"

"...Yes…"

Cana felt tears well up I her eyes, "Oh Naruto, we don't need you to die for us. We would never need to see you make that kind of sacrifice for us." she said silently.

Naruto smiled as he lifted her chin up, "I know, but you know I would do it regardless, my love." he said.

Cana rolled her eyes at the cheesy one liner, "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." she stated semi-seriously.

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I hear ya." he told her.

XxX

The next morning a group of wizards from different guilds had gathered in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall. Of these guilds, there were five members of Lamia Scale, four from Blue Pegasus, two from Cait Shelter, and of course five from Fairy Tail itself as Naruto had other priorities at the moment and was going to deal with it with his own team. Naruto was currently glaring at a man who was shivering in fear, said man also resembled a troll in a white suit, "Ichiya how many times have I told you to leave people alone. Perfume that taken in without permission is rude and an invasion of privacy. I think it's time I retaught you the meaning of respect as well as your three little followers." he growls as he grabbed a bar off his back and sent a charge of magic through it where it elongates into a pale, one-handed straight sword that is slightly transparent. Its blade is white and slender, though not to the extent of a rapier. The grip is silver, with a slight tinge of blue.

Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

This was the Legendary Dragon Slayer Sword, Dark Repulser. A sword made from the remains of a thousand dragons and imbued with the properties of their bodies. Not only was the sword unbreakable, it was also blessed by a series of priests in a shrine devoted to worshipping the Dragons themselves. Forged from the flames of Atlas Flame, the hellfire dragon himself, it was imbued with the scales of a Dragon that released a toxin from its body that could kill a grown man with but a scratch.

A blade suited for a Dragon Slayer.

The powers that the bald held could not be counted. What Naruto did know however, was this. The sword could be ignited with a thought and would not only burn an enemy and cauterize the wound the second it cut them while releasing the poison into them. It could also freeze an opponent's weapon and break it with two swings before the enemy would be frozen from holding the broken weapon, killing them by suffocating them with I the ice… ice wizards were excluded from this for obvious reasons of course, he had tried I on Gray when they had met when he saw him stripping the first time.

There were other things but we are not here to talk about sword blessed by priests now.

Ichiya scrambled backwards with his goons as they tried to avoid the angry boyfriend of Erza Scarlet, "N-Now Newgate-Sama I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Please don't hurt the boy's they are still young." he said holding his junk as he moved back.

His lackeys took it the wrong way, "That's the boss, always looking out for us." one sniffled.

"He's so kind to protect us." the second one cried.

"All hail master Ichiya." the young blond cried out.

"Yeah, pretty sure he's not talking about the three of you." Kurama remarked with a sadistic grin.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

XxX

Meanwhile, Danzo Shimura smirked darkly. He had finally delivered the message. Soon the Nine Tails would be in his hands, followed by this world as well as his own. He would finally be a god to the peons of both planets. Ikagura sighed as she looked to her master, "Master, I'm sure you already know this, but there are things about the target that have yet to come to light." she said.

Danzo waved his arm uncaringly, "Fine whatever, just tell me and leave me alone to plot our victory over this planet." he demanded.

"Naruto-san is no ordinary man. He is considered to be one of, if not the, most powerful wizards on the planet. He invokes a feeling of fear to his enemies, and a sense of calm to his allies, and his power is nothing to scoff at either." she explains.

"I already know that girl, he wields the power of the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit and does so with ease." he commented.

The swordswoman shook her head, "Not here he doesn't Master. Here he wields a far more deadly power." she told her master.

Danzo perked up, a more dangerous ability? Ooh, sounds intriguing, "Do tell." he said curiously.

"It is known as Dragon Slayer Magic, the only magic in the world that can fight equally to that of the dragons of legend. However, his attribute is far more dangerous than any other Dragon Slayer that has existed. Quake Dragon Slayer Magic, taught to him by the Great Dragon King Bahamut himself along with Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. Spells of such power, they change the landscape without warning. It is said that the target has the power to destroy the world if he so chose to. And he is not without weapons either. He is known to use both swords and spears to fight his enemies. Including a set of legendary blades forged at the center of the earth. The Blades of Chaos." she said.

Danzo had to hold back a growl from what he had heard, "So he never relied on the Fox after all this time…" Damn. Now he had to re-plan everything from the beginning in order to take count of the boys powers and skills as they were now, "Interesting, very interesting indeed. Order the men to prepare for battle. We shall expect heavy losses within the ranks, but once he is in our grasp our plans can move forward." he said.

The woman bowed, "As you command father." she said as she left.

Danzo smirked, "Soon Kyuubi, you will be loyal to me like you should have been all those years ago. Hiruzen was a fool to fill that head with trivial nonsense. Love. Friendship. Honor. Courage. What nonsense, all there is, is the mission." he said to himself, "Soon my lord, this world will be but a speck of dust so it can be made in thy image."

XxX

Naruto looked to his group as he sat on the bench, "We should hear from Laxus and the Thunder Legion soon. From what my contact said about this letter, the man that sent this man is a tyrant located on a different continent located to the south. He has a lot of very deep connections, and very deep pockets as well. And if the rumors about the man are true, he is well over 4 to 6 centuries old as well. But that's just a rumor." he said.

Around him was, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, Kurama, Alzack, Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy, and Ultear. Said woman was only here because Naruto informed the council to give her a pardon from the king when secrets were placed in the light, they had no choice in the matter as the facts were clear. Ultra had been forced to work with Jellal or innocent people would have been targeted. Now the buxom beauty was a full fledged member of the guild. Ultear looked to him, "Of the rumors are in fact true, then that may be because he was cues by the gods, but there are ways to gain immortality without being cursed. The question is if he is in fact an immortal." she said.

Alzack nodded, "That's true, but I did a bit of digging like you asked, and I found out something as well," he said.

"Well, what is it?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"Everyone that works for the man, is apparently taught to serve him until death with undying loyalty. The men he commands are trained to suppress their emotions and focus only on the task and goal they have in mind. And from what I dug up, he has several thousand men at his call." he said.

"How many would you say he commands total, give us an estimated number." Bisca asked him.

Alzack tilted his head a couple times as he thought of the closest digit, "I'd say roughly 10-14,000 men. If not more." he said.

"Great, they have a small army. And what do we've got, 10 and a half men currently." Gajeel growled out.

Kurama and Levy growled at the dragon slayer, "Hey I resent that remark, I'm more manly than most of you combined...except Naruto. I don't even compare to him." the cat said.

Gajeel snorted, "As Naruto is a walking fucking army killing tank from what I have heard I am inclined to belive he is more manly than all of us combined." the man snorted.

Ultear Crosse her arms, "Last time I checked, I am a woman as well as Juvia, Bisca, Cana, Levy and Evergreen so don't compare us to you metal head." she remarked causing Gajeel to somewhat cower under her gaze.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Well back on track. While Ezra and the others deal with the Oracion Seis, we will have to deal with this Danzo character. Both fights should take around two weeks to conclude altogether I suggest we use hit and run tactics and the enemy doesn't know what we are capable of." he commented.

"Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Jet, Droy and myself will be the heavy hitters until the Thunder Legion show up to give us back up. Levy, Ultear and Kurama are on Intel gathering. Alzack and Bisca are our snipers and will pick off our enemies from blind spots. Now, Laxus surprised me when he managed to get his hands on some military grade explosives for our three intel gatherers to plant around this guys base of operations. When they are set all they need is a small charge of magic to set either a timer or to set em off. I myself will take on the be of Danzo's forces and when they are wiped out, we'll take the head off the snake together." he said.

They nod in understanding so they wait for the thunder legion. After thirty minutes the Thunder Legion arrive. "Glad you could make it Laxus." Said Naruto.

The lightning wizard nodded his head as he looked at the gathered wizards, "So this is the gang we're using eh, not all that bad." he said looking to Naruto, "Have you heard from _him _yet?" he asked the man.

Naruto shook his head, "nah, he had to take shelter or he'd been caught. But then again he was more than likely caught sleeping with someone when they should have been doing other things. I mean Gildarts needs to learn restraint or he's gonna get into trouble he won't be able to avoid one these days." he grinned

Laxus nodded in agreement, "Still cant believe Gildarts of all prop needs help to take down a small army," he said.

The rest nodded in agreement, "Guess that you received that letter at a good time." Juvia said gently.

Laxus raised a brow but remained silent. Evergreen however didn't as she looked to her lover, "Letter… what letter?"she asked.

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. She quickly read it and growled before handing it to Laxus. Instead of staying smile he smile it aloud, "Read this and obey me. Failure to do so will result in me taking action and destroying your pathetic guild. He a to the continent of Derailleur where one of my men will come receive you. Failure to do so will result in the warning above. Once you are in my palace you will be sealed and have your mom wiped where your loyalty will be to me and me alone. Failure to comply will result in the death of everyone you know. If you ignore this message, then the Nine Tails will be extracted and placed into someone loyal to me and me alone. You have three days to comply." this man has some screws loose.

"What is a Nine Tails?" Bickslow asked as he scratched his head.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, but from what this Danzo chat says, it must be important if he is all but ordering me to come to his castle. That is why I have decided to end the reign of this mad king." he said.

"Heh, I its destruct want, then I can lend you a hand for sure." Gajeel said eagerly. Soon the rest of the group agreed, the man named Danzo would be put down for good. They didn't have any other real plan than wreak havoc, but hey what w/o works right?

**Adventreader221: We did it, 1000 trolls in a week whoo.**

**Phoenixlord42: Really I counted 2000 trolls.**

**Adventreader221: Ah who cares we still took em down right?**

**Phoenixlord42:That is fucking true man.**

**Adventreader221: Well the readers can read peacefully now and enjoy life as they see fit. (But seriously keep an eye out for real you guys this is just us trying to make some humor) please like and review and we will see ya later.**

**Phoenixlord42: Later also a gift for my partner *Holds up a present***

**Adventreader221: *Eyes present wearily* With the way you do gifts I feel like I shouldn't trust you… but what the hell *Takes gift and proceeds to open it***

**Phoenixlord42:*Smiles and Adventreader221 pulls out Troll repellent* to use against the trolls**

**Adventreader221: *Nods head in thanks to his partner* Thanks, this could be very useful. Anyways like and review and we will see you next time**

**1 we honestly can't diss little Himawari like we are doing Boruto, she is just so sweet guys. *Chibi Phoenixlord42 "DAMN RIGHT SHE IS I CAN'T DO IT"* *Adventreader221 raises flag with chibi face of Himawari and waves ot around***

**1.5 if the war in the Narutoverse ended, be honest and admit if you wouldnt take up some offers for free sex from some of the women there, *Adventreader221 looks to reader: I know I wouldn't.***

***Phoenixlord42: Nor me***

***Adventreader221 looks to Phoenixlord42: I mean free sex is free sex, either way some people walk away with a smile and a limp or with a bun in the oven regardless***

**2 Yes Naruto has a multitude of Bastards/unclaimed children with a multitude of women, and several of them are in Kiba's family but Naruto loved them anyway. *(Cough)Tsume and Hana (Cough)***

***Adventreader221:That explains so much, no wonder Kiba wanted to kill him when he saw Naruto… that has to suck knowing your best friend did both your sister and your mom… Go Naruto***

***Phoenixlord42: I know Naruto would accept them into the Uzumaki clan really. Even his unclaimed kids.***

**Well like and review (for the last time) and we will see you next time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Adventreader221: And we have returned, once again, to bring you the glory that s Quake Dragon Son of Bahamut. Anything you wanna add bro?**

**Phoenixlord42: Not that I can really think of at this moment in time besides this. Danzo is a fucking fool as Naruto is a walking army devastating tank of a monster.**

**Adventreader221: I think you put something like that in the story for the last chapter.**

**Phoenixlord42: So you know it is true. Advenreader221: To be honest I am really surprised nobody commented on the fact Danzo is a father, I mean what woman in her right state of mind would sleep with Danzo?**

**Phoenixlord42: Who said she was in her right state of mind? Hell he could have mind controlled her for all we know.**

**Adventreader221: *Nods head in agreement* That is true, but in this day and era, women are drawn to several key components that make up society. 1: Power. 2: Money. 3: Status. 4: Anything in between, and don't try and deny this fact. Well, you can but I know ya won't.**

**Phoenixlord42: Danzo is not one to do it normally he manipulates shit normally**

**Adventreader221: That is also true.**

**Phoenixlord42: So I ask WHAT WOMAN WOULD SLEEP WITH DANZO!? Anyway enjoy.**

**Adventreader221: What he said.**

Naruto groaned as he leaned over the side of the ship. Laxus wasn't that far from him either as he hurled his lunch over the side of the ship. Ultear was confused as to why Laxus was sick, seeing as she knew Naruto had a weakness to being in or on vehicles, but Laxus made her draw a blank. Kurama shook his head at the two poor bastards, he was so glad he was not a dragon slayer.

Evergreen chuckled as she watched her friend and lover hurl up what remained in their stomachs into the sea, she couldn't help but find it amusing to see the two of them suffer together. After all, they were always at each other's throats most of the time so this was just hilarious to her. Freed tried to console his leader, only to get barfed on where he jumped in the sea in disgust which caused Bickslow to laugh at Freed for being barfed on. Juvia and Cana were playing a game of cards while Levy tried to ease Gajeel's pain due to the boat rocking back and forth. Bisca had rushed off to the bathroom as she suddenly had to throw up for reasons unknown. Alzack was asleep while Jet and Droy were staring at the clouds above them.

When Cana had found out about Naruto's condition, he had made her promise to keep the fact he was growing weak a secret from everyone. He didn't need their pity, nor their concern. He had explained that his curse was an incurable terminal cancer that would only worsen when he was using his more powerful spells. Unfortunately all his spells were considered his most powerful, so he had to limit the actual amount of magic he used to fight. It had been three days since they had boarded the ship, and they were to make landfall soon, and by then they would be ready.

XxX

Across the sea, while Danzo was plotting world domination; Ikaruga was asleep in her chambers. Not many people knew this, but the swordswoman didn't really specialize in the things she actually knew. In truth, she excelled in intel. She was able to gather immense amounts of knowledge of her enemies as well as allies just by holding a piece of their dna; be it a follicle of hair, a drop of spit or blood or any other. What she did with that dna however was where her powers lied, in precognition… the telling of the future. As such, was one of those times.

_She knew she wasn't in her own body. How may you ask, well that was simple. She was a projection as of current. She watched as a young man with dirty blonde hair, bright azure eyes and two whisker marks on his cheeks was unchained from the wall where he was brought to his feet. _

_-Enter: __Call for heroes - Pierre Langer_

_The guards had the emblem for a different empire on their uniforms, the Alvarez Empire emblem. The young man was marched up a seemingly endless flight of stairs before a set of doors were open to reveal that he was in fact standing on an island fortress that belonged to Alvarez._

_Unfortunately the Alvarez Empire had decided it was best to humiliate the world's most powerful man by broadcasting it live across the entire globe. It would also prove to be their downfall. They had brought over 200,000 of their men, 20 giants, 6 battalion commanders, 18 warships to surround a small cove of the island, and even the remaining 5 members of the Spriggan 12 to the execution of one Kozuchi Uzumaki, a young man of now 15 years of age._

"_So, this is the best the empire has to offer." a reporter said from the safety of a neutral island between the kingdoms. _

"_I assume that Naruto knows this?" another asked causing the man to gulp. _

_And why wouldn't he, the world's most powerful wizard had a son due for execution that was being projected across the globe. Children were singing of how much a monster Naruto was, what he was going to do, and how he was going to do it. Nuns were praying for salvation while they could do to the possibility of the wrath the man might bring with him. Soldiers were shivering in their boots due to the fact they had to fight him and his allies. _

"_I guess. But still, will he venture to be there?"_

_As they watched the camera's, a shot of Kozuchi walking up the execution platform was seen. A reporter tapped his colleague, "Hey look, the 'Golden Flash' has arrived." he stated._

"_So this is the person who may trigger a war that will shake the world!"_

_A flash happened and the woman found herself looking out at sea where she saw no less than 70 ships heading towards the island. A war was brewing rapidly, and soon carnage would reign. She saw the surprise and joy on Kozuchi's face as he saw 4 ships, submarines, surfaced within the cove before they begun to shift and resemble large battleships designed for war. She knew what type of ship they were, conversion ships. Made to sneak past enemy lines undetected and unseen when underwater, but were regular dreadnaughts above. The sound of clanking filled the air every few seconds, almost like footsteps across gravel. She then watched as the man her father was so driven to have under his thumb walked up a set of stairs to where he was looking across the enemy before him. He had obviously changed as he now stood at a staggering 21 feet tall with his weapon being just as big, as well as his coat and outfit. He also appeared to have a large golden mustache that looked like a set of bull horns growing from his lips._

_Words were exchanged before she looked over to see Kozuchi shout out 'Oyaji!" towards Naruto. A term of endearment to his father that meant one of two things 'Pops' or 'Old man' and was meant to show a large amount of respect._

_However, the peaceful banter wasn't to last as Naruto stabbed his trusty weapon into the deck and thrust his arms out while August spoke as quickly he could, "He is the some of Bahumt, blessed with the power of Earthquakes. He is Worldbreaker Naruto D Newgate!" where suddenly two large tsunami's burst into existence._

_She then watched as a man wearing robes leaped into the air and shot out two large spikes of purple ice, _"_**Primal Reversion" **__the demon called out freezeing both waves instantly before he pointed a hand at Naruto, _"_**Demon's Lance" **__and shot several large spears of ice at the man. However, it was easily deflected as he sent a blast at the ice weapons and shattered them causing them to fall into the small bay and completely freeze it over as the demon was sent flying back onto the shore. She then witnessed the Giant of all Giants marched towards Kozuchi in an attempt to save him, only to fall short just as he was about to save him thanks to someone hampering his advance._

_She then laughed as one of the Giants tried to cleave Naruto in half, only to fail spectacularly. The weapon clashed with the power of Naruto's earthquakes and stalled for all of ten seconds before it shattered. The next then she witnessed was Naruto reaching up and grabbing the giant by the hair and slamming his head onto the deck of the ship where all of a sudden the head of the giant was covered in a large white bubble of energy before it exploded off the giants head and crushing his skull nearly. With a grunt of, "Get off my ship!" Naruto tossed the Giant away like a ragdoll._

_She watched as the war started and then she saw a man with white hair with a sword walk up to him and speak, only to stab him through the chest._

"_NARUTO'S BEEN STABBED!" an announcer called out._

_Enter: Ascend to power - Chris Haigh_

_It certainly was a shock as she watched Naruto kneeled to the man with a look in his eyes while raising an arm up, "Do you know what you have done? You have thrust a sword into your friends stomach? YOUR SUCH A DUMB NAKAMA!" he yelled as he shot his hand forward. Ikaruga certainly thought he was gonna kill the white haired man, only to be surprised when he wrapped the man in a hug of forgiveness, "But I respect you for wanting to protect your friends, no matter how foolish you do it." he said as he rose up and looked over the battlefield, "THOSE OF YOU WHO STILL FOLLOW ME, LAY DOWN YOUR LIVES FOR IT!" he bellowed out as the allied guilds of ishgar roared loudly as the blonde once more got them to follow him into battle._

_Once more she was impressed by Naruto's resolve on the matter as she watched him stab his weapon once more into the deck as he spoke with conviction, "How dare you say I would willingly sell out my family!" where he lashed out causing the walls of ice that once held the wizards of Ishgar captive were brought crumbling down and allowing for them all to have a chance to escape if they needed it. With nothing left holding him back, Naruto charged towards the very front of the ship and gave a mighty leap into the air as he pushed off the tip of the ship. _

_August felt his eyes widen in shock as he gave a yell, "GET READY! HE'S GONNA RUN WILD! HE'S THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" _

_Natuto however gave his own war cry, "LET'S GO!" he fell just before he landed on the ice and shattered it under foot._

_Attack they did._

_Seconds passed in a blur as the wizards charged across the ice. Hell even a giant from Alvarez tried to fight against Naruto, only to be stopped with frightening ease as the man used the giants own weight against him where he was pushed off balance. With his hands free, Naruto proceeded to show the entire world… just why he was considered the most powerful man alive... With a quick yank downward she viewed the world spin as she watched the entire sea itself bow down to a god in flesh. Another leap, and Naruto shattered the world as he caved the stomach of the giant inward where a large shockwave was sent racing forward._

_These events were moving far to quickly, she could hardly keep up._

_Suddenly she was face to face with a man with a weird hairstyle and a serious look on his face as he suddenly shot a multitude of magma shots into the air where they rained down across the ice, and one even struck the ship Naruto was one and burned away a flag with the Fairy Tail Emblem on it, "We Ishgar wizards choose to believe in what we want, so don't preach to us about what we need to believe in!" Naruto's voice rang through her mind._

_She then watched as they breached the plaza where Naruto looked to his son and spoke softly, "You still have your head right, Kozuchi?" he asked his son as he then jumped down on his own and saw the soldier's raise their weapons to fight him, "Stay back, my friends." he said as he got into a stance. The tip of his bisento glowed white as a bubble appeared on his weapons blade before it popped and then coated the entirety of the spearhead. With a yell he flung his bisento around to where the energy flew off creating a large crack in front of him before it unleashed a powerful shockwave that threw hundreds of men off their feet. At the same time, more Fairy Tail wizards landed around him where Naruto threw a fist into the air, "Fairy Tail, rescue Kozuchi and… destroy the remnants of the Empire!" he declared getting shouts of agreement from the others._

_Time flashed forward and it was after this she saw Naruto swipe his blade through the air, only to be stopped by the man who used the Lava spell. She then watched curiously as Naruto coughed up a large glob of blood just before he was struck in the chest by the man who was covered in lava._

"_OYAJI!" Kozuchi cried out as the lava surrounded the man and exploded into the air above before the entire scene changed to show four soldiers leap at Naruto and stab him twice in the chest and twice in the stomach._

"_Fatally wounded am I?" Naruto questioned as he took a step forward causing a cloud of dust to burst from around his foot, "Don't make me laugh, I won't die from such a small poke." Naruto said as he swept his bisento across the earth where a vision of 1000 men were sent flying above the man, "I AM NARUTO!" he shouted proudly._

_She then watched as a pink haired wizard caught a key from a hidden ally made of ice where he quickly inserted it into the lock just as an explosion went off around them. She watched as the shackles the teen wore fell to the ground below where the pink haired teen grinned broadly with fire flowing from his body as he looked at the teen wrapped in electricity, "KOZUCHI!~" he cheered loudly. He had done it, he had helped a friend. Small flames bloomed into existence until she saw the emblem of Fairy Tail burning brightly for all to see._

_Enter: Where heroes fell - Todd Burns_

_However Ikaruga watched as time warped forward, a blast of light energy pierced through a blonde man with a large tribal tattoo as he protected a young woman with green hair that went down her back. The sight changed to where she watched as Naruto used his bare hand to suddenly stop a ship the man who had stabbed him with was using to try and redeem himself with before he could die. He was even breathing heavy from all the fighting he had been doing. There was a sight of the pink haired wizard facing off against the Ice Demon or whatever he was. And then it was back on Naruto. _

_The man walked forward with no fear in his movements and suddenly stopped, "Listen up, Fairy Tail Wizards!" he called out. He did not once consider the other guilds to be their own, for they were all one large family regardless of what guild they worked for, "Hah~, The order I'm about to give, will be my final order!" he called out._

_Kozuchi hurled a ball of flame that sent his enemies flying before he looked to his father, "Oyaji!" he called out in shock._

_Naruto continued his speech while he ignored everyone around him, "You and I will split up from here! All of you make sure to survive, and return to the New World together!" he called out loudly._

_The scene moved forward to show a kneeling Kozuchi bowing towards Naruto who smiled at him while a ring of fire surrounded the two men, "I just have one question for you." he said to the teen, "Are you happy to have me as your father?" he asked the teen._

_Kozuchi sniffled as he pressed his head down to the ground, "Of course I am!" he cried with tears running down his cheeks._

_As if he had found a sense of peace within himself, the blonde resigned himself to his fate as he took a powerful step forward and shook the world into silence. Ikaruga looked around as everything around her seemed to be a large black canvas around… Naruto? She watched as the man drew his arm to his shoulder, his eyes glowing with a strength he had since forgotten, "I am the one at the top of this era! But I do not belong in the new age!~" he cried out as he lashed out causing a bluish crack to begin spreading up towards the top of the black expanse._

_Enter: Ascendance - Audiomachine_

_The world shook and trembled at Naruto's might, waves crashed against the side of the fort. And then, Naruto's voice rang out, "Go, my friends!~" where as he gave this order, a large crack burst into existence in the side of the fort as everything around began to collapse. The soldiers of Alvarez were sent flying as the world they knew was being torn apart. _

_August looked to the blonde and growled, "Worldbreaker…" as more of his base was destroyed._

_Establishments and even the lookout posts collapsed to Naruto's might, and a shout was heard, "The island is gonna sink! Someone stop him!~"_

_Naruto however did not care in the slightest as he looked towards his enemies, "Let's get this over with… ALVAREZ!" he demanded._

_The scenery shifted back to the boy Kozuchi as he was making his way towards one of the ships to be used to escape. Already dozens of allies had loaded up and were fleeing the battle just as they were told to do. However, things were about to change. The man who utilized Magma based Magic surged his power causing what appeared to be a large Magma Fist to burst forward and kill dozens of men, and then she heard the monologue, "Naruto is just a loser... from a dead and soon to be forgotten era." he said fixing his shirt._

_The pink haired wizard seemed to be walking towards him, his Magic Power was pouring off his body, "Stop it…" he growled in anger._

_Instead of taking the teens advice he continued, "He roamed the lands with a fake family thinking he'd get somewhere in life." the man said darkly._

"_I said stop it." Natsu ordered._

"_Naruto will die alone and forgotten!" the man roared._

"_Naruto is a friend and wizard who shaped the era!" Natsu bellowed out as the ground underneath him and the man imploded thanks to their magic. Lashing out a fist, the two men's hands collided in a clash of power, "The name of this era is NARUTO!~" he yelled out._

_It seemed that time had skipped because all of a sudden, Ikaruga saw a silver haired woman picking up a necklace with a look of shock on her face as the man with Lava Magic leaped at her from above. Suddenly a cry of, "MIRA!~" was heard as a body pushed her out of the way, only to pierce through Kozuchi's own where she looked up at him from her spot on her back in utter horror._

_She watched as the teen said some final words to the woman before he died and fell to the ground with a small smile on his face._

_Enter: New beginning - Audiomachine_

_She watched as the allies of Naruto cried out for the kid in anguish, and then she saw Naruto suddenly appeared behind the man who murdered his son. She then watched as a bubble of golden energy encased his fist as he proceeded to drive the magma user's face into the ground, blasting away thousands of men, as he unleashed his rage for the first time ever. She saw Naruto leapt into the air before an identical bubble of energy gathered at his boot before he shot down towards the ground and slammed into it where he then gave chase to the man. With a roar he slammed his Bisento into the earth kicking up a cloud of dust._

_The man who Naruto raged to kill rolled to his feet and shot what appeared to be a salvo of Lava fists at Naruto, only to be horrified as he completely ignored them as he advanced towards the man. She then saw a fist of lava buried into his gut shortly afterwards. Ikaruga then watched as for the first time, as Naruto's knee hit the ground unwillingly before he simply gripped his fist tightly before he reached through the veil of flame burning away his flesh and grabbed his enemy by the shirt. She then saw Naruto smirk as he lashed out and shattered reality once more, this time on a scale she had never seen before, but this time it was with a green field of energy wrapped around his fist as it collided with the stomach of the man. _

_The world seemed to break apart as Naruto stood firm, the island itself had been shattered to pieces of land only a few could stand on. The fort itself nearly collapsed as large sections of a large wall caved in before an even larger section caved downwards from Naruto's wrath._

_Then it seemed to flash forward one more time where she saw a young blonde child with teal green eyes and Naruto's whisker marks gave a cry of, "Oyaji!~" in horror as she watched her father suddenly get shot by a man that even she recognized as a traitor to her home. Her own brother. _

_Boruto Uzumaki._

"_Kill him, you guys!~" he cried out as he shot Naruto again. Soon she watched as six men and a couple of women shot and stabbed at him. His coat was soon riddled with holes and cuts that made it seem irreparable. Even after all he had endured the blonde stood strong as he gave one last yell of, _"_**THE WILL OF THE EARTH!~" **__which drew the world around him back to his attention, _"_**IS REAL!~" **__just before the dust settled and his coat fell off to reveal his Fairy Tail guild-mark covering most of his back, with his dying words being, "Farewell… Everyone…" before she awoke with a gasp._

Ikaruga was breathing heavily. She had seen it all. All the carnage, death and destruction. Naruto's allies had defeated a portion of their enemy, around 5-6,000 total together. Naruto on his own killed around 183,789 of the soldiers, 2 of the giants with the allied Giant killing the rest, 4 of the commander's and 3 of the remaining Spriggan 12 on his own. No… there was no way in hell she was fighting him when the time came.

There was a reason why the world labeled him one of the most powerful, and that vision she just had definitely proved it. He was one of the 4 Elemental Emperors, the actual term was called Yonko, of the world. One for each Element obviously. Earth, Fire, Water, Air. Each were all on equal levels of power, with Naruto being the most powerful. The earth was the first due to it having existed long before any other element. It was strong against the ravines of time and any other force that wanted to remove it. That was the thing though, one simply couldn't get rid of the earth that easily.

The earth could be molded, changed and even dissolved… but getting rid of it was an entirely different story altogether. It is the beginning and end result of everything in creation. No wonder he used it, he was the one who was blessed with such otherworldly power.

Nodding her head she got up and dressed. She would inform her father of the vision she had, and she would surely pique his interest with the Will of the Earth info. After all her father had been searching for countless years, centuries actually, for it. He was obsessed with it and was willing to do to get his hands on it. If her father wanted to, he could order her to seduce Naruto to see if he knew the location of the legendary item. However, she also knew if she wanted to survive she would need to do some changes to her work ethics.

XxX

Naruto, Gajeel, and Laxus were bowing to the ground and kissing it repetitively saying that it was god's blessing to mankind. Kurama was laughing his butt off at the sight of the three men thanking god for being on solid ground again. Ultear, Juvia, Bisca and Levy were shaking their heads in embarrassment at the three men. Jet, Droy, and Alzach were ignoring them. Freed and Bickslow simply didn't know what to do as they tried to blend in with the crowd.

What did they expect they had three, two since Laxus kept his ability as one a secret, dragon slayers travel across the sea and they thought they would be fine.

Once they managed to get the three back on their feet they decided that they needed to split up and search for Gildarts. It wasn't that hard for them to agree as they needed his intel on the enemy. Unfortunately fate seemed to be screwing with them as they were soon surrounded by men wearing animal themed masks, black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three weapon pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Readying themselves for a fight they were surprised when a woman with pink hair walked forward and held an arm up.

Naruto and Kurama slightly remembered her thanks to her scent, but were still on guard, "We are not here to fight." she told them.

"You sure, because that seems to be the case to me." Naruto said as he coated his entire body with steel much like Gajeel had done to himself with his Iron Scales. In fact the entire group was prepped for an all out fight between themselves.

Ikaruga nodded, "This is my personal squadron that I trained personally. They are loyal to me and me alone." she said honestly. The group had about twenty men and women total so it was a toss up.

Naruto shrugged as he twisted his weapon causing it to transform into its bar state, though he kept his spell active, "Alright, what do you want. I assume it has to deal with the letter your king or master sent to me basically saying obey or die?" he questioned only to watch as the woman rolled her eyes with a snort.

"My father's ideal of obedience is to remove all forms of emotion so that you can focus on the task regardless if somebody dies or not. Hell, my father conceived me with a whore before he had her turned into one of his drones. The only reason I'm not like the rest of his army is because he seeks to retire soon and possibly he wants me to take over." she spoke with distaste.

"Ok, and I get the idea that you don't want that?" Gajeel questioned.

Ikaruga snorted, "No, my father seeks to remove me. Or at least that is what I have heard from my own spies within his ranks." she said as she crossed her arms under her bust.

Laxus sighed, "And let me guess, you want us to take him out or something?" he asked.

Ikaruka shook her head, "No, your Elemental Emperor will." she said.

This got the group to look at her in confusion. "What the hell is that?" Bisca questioned in confusion which made the others nodded in confused agreement.

Ikaruga sighed as she shook her head, "You have been a part of their guild for so long, and yet you don't even tell them of the title and prestige you have?" she asked as she looked to an utterly confused Naruto.

"Uh, I have no idea what your talking about lady." he told her.

Ikaruga smacked her forehead before she looked at him, "Ok, let me break it down into simple terms for you. In this world there are a group of wizards that stand so far above normal humans that they are not even considered to be a human to begin with. They surpass Ishgar's Four Gods by such levels they would be considered children in comparison to an Emperor. They each have a territory they have complete control over and no other Emperor can try and take it over, even in death until a suitable Emperor is found to replace the last one. These exceptional wizards are called the Yonko, the Four Elemental Emperors that symbolize the balance of the world." she said.

"There is an Emperor for each Natural Element of the world. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind. You, are the Emperor of the Element Earth and as such the land you reside in is your territory. Any unclaimed land can be taken under your banner for protection or subservience to do with as you see fit. The continent you are currently standing on is unclaimed and has yet to be claimed by one of the Four Emperor's. Much like the Alvarez Empire has yet to be claimed " she said to him.

Kurama looked to Naruto in confusion, "Since when were you a king?" he asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue. Hell I didn't even know I had control over any piece of land other than my house." he said honestly.

Ikaruge gave a frustrated yell, "Ok, let me break it down to even simpler terms. You are the champion for the Earth Element. Anywhere you go, you can take over and nobody can do anything about it." she said.

"Ooh~" (x10)

"So, who are the other Emperor's?" Naruto asked.

Ikaruga gave a growl, "Fire is chosen by a man named Portgas D. Ace, a man rumored to be distantly related to you. Wind is controlled by a woman named Kazehana whose last name is unknown. Water is under the control by a woman named Tsukiumi who is said to be a Slayer of some sort. Her magic is an unknown type that is part of a Lost Magic." she said.

"Who is the strongest?" Jet asked her.

"Naruto of course. With your ability to not only use Earth based spells so powerful they change the landscape, but use Quake based Magic automatically places you at the top of the list and makes you the most powerful man in existence." she told him as she looked to Naruto.

"I always thought there were people stronger than me." Naruto said in surprise.

Ikaruge shook her head, "No. What you don't realize is that while you rely on your Earthquake magic most, your Earthen based spells are far more superior to them. You literally can change the world with one spell if you wanted, or if really desired it… You could end the world with one hand alone." she said.

Naruto gave a chuckle, "Actually it's quite the opposite, I don't like using those spells due to how destructive they are to the environment around." he said nervously.

"And an earthquake isn't destructive?" Ultear questioned.

…

…

"Ok shut up, that's just unfair." Naruto pouted.

This caused the others to laugh at the large dragon slayer as he tried to make up some type excuse to protect his wounded pride.

Ikaruga cleared her throat, "Listen, I didn't risk myself coming here to laugh. I came here because I need you to take down my father." she told him.

"Not that good of a father is he?" asked Naruto.

Nodding, Ikaruga says "You have no idea. But he is looking for the Will of Earth. You know the location of it, Naruto."

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, and because I do many people want it, but I can't tell at all. I am trying to keep the world from falling into chaos. So much death for one treasure it is not worth it at all."

Naruto's team members nodded in agreement and Ikaruga says "I am with you on that. Plus if dad does get it the world will be nothing other than his drones. He will be a god and nothing would stop him."

Naruto says "Ah but with every wish there is something the wisher must give. Nothing is free." they nod in agreement as he is right about this.

"So will you help me deal with my father?" asked Ikaruga hoping that they will help her.

"Well as you said my job is to keep the balance with the other emperors. That means we were brought here to end him." Said Naruto.

Ikaruga nodded her head in acceptance, "Very well. I will allow you control and occupancy of my land if you remove my father from power. We will speak of terms later, but for now it would be best if we left." she said as she and her men vanished into thin air.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all." Gajeel muttered as he released his spell along with Naruto.

"Come on, let's get out of sight, who knows who has tabs on us right now." Evergreen said.

From a distant rooftop, a man wearing a silver headband that covered one eye smiled as he saw who he had been searching for, "Well, it's about time I found you. Three years here and I was about to lose my mind." Well, time to get to work. At least work that wouldn't get him killed at the moment. So with that thought, Kakashi Hatake reached into his pocket and pulled out a little orange book and opened it to proceed reading, "Oh Miko-chan your so naughty." he giggled perversely. Ah yes, the secret life of a pervert shall never be forsaken as they must keep some form of modesty to them.

Naruto and co walked through the town and saw that everyone looked to be on ed-**CRASH! **Well there goes subtlety. Said reason was because a large man wearing a black cloak. This man was in actuality, Gildarts Clive. Naruto's contact. Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and stubble beard. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Hey look, it's the old pervert." Kurama said calmly.

"Huh, so that's where he was. Well that was easy." Bickslow said.

"More like we were lucky." Cana muttered in disgust. However a squeeze from Naruto on her shoulder changed her opinion.

"And you stay away from my daughter, she be looking for a proper man to marry aye." a elderly man stated from his position at a large hole in a wall of what appeared to be a bar.

"Of course he'd be at a bar, he never changes." Laxus grumbled.

"He must be pretty weak if this happens to him." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, that was pathetic even for him." Ultear said.

"Actually, at some points he can match me blow for blow in a fight. Last time we hashed it out we destroyed three countries financially due to it." Naruto admitted honestly shocking those who didn't know him.

"Are you saying he is a one man army." Gajeel questioned.

"Kinda, but his magic is not like mine. His magic destroys everything he touches so he has to be careful about things he does. Mine destroys everything regardless. That's why I said he can match me at times." Naruto said.

Gildarts grumbled as he stood up, "I didn't know she was your daughter, cuz if I did I would have bought her a meal and drink to talk to her. Not my fault." he said as he stood up drunkenly where he turned around and saw Naruto, "Hey, it's me bestest friend and rival in the whole world, the only man to have ever throw me to an entirely different continent with one hit." he cheered drunkenly.

"And your still a drunk who hits on women." Naruto said as he walked up to the bar owner, "Let me pay for anything he has done." he said pulling out his wallet.

"You better, this slimy bastard owes me a lot of cash for everything he's pulled here." the owner said.

Naruto sighed, "How much?" he asked.

"1,233,003 Jewell for destroying my establishment five times where I have had to use me own money to rebuild." he said factually, "Then he owes me 11, 224,522 Jewell for the meals and booze." he said.

Nearly ten minutes later a crying Naruto was looking at his empty wallet as he walked away from a very happy bar owner. Gildarts was trying to get another drink, but Laxus wasn't allowing him to get anything along with the rest of the Thunder Legion. He was needed Sober for what they were about to do.

XxX

Across the sea, at a nation known as Gladiss, a young woman sat on a pier overlooking the sea. has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties are often exposed to everyone. This young beauty was known as Tsukiumi, she was the Elemental Emperor of Water.

The young beauty could feel that something was going to happen and felt she should do something while she could, "So… the Earthen Emperor has decided to claim another territory of his own. How shameless must he be. There are nine continents on the planet and each of us are naturally given one where we reside. However, I feel that he has a reason for venturing to this land. I must see what he is up to." she said as she stood up.

"Oi, Panty Flasher-chan what's going on?" a voice called out causing Tsukiumi to halt as her anger came through.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. I am Tsukiumi the Water Empress of the Four Elemental Emperor's." she said boldly.

"Not with the way you flash everyone." the woman said. This was Kazehana, a friend and occasional annoyance to the woman. Kazehana was the Elemental Emperor of Wind. She lived literally an hour away from Tsukiumi's continent on her own. They may have hated each other at times, but more often than not they acted like siblings. Kazehana wears a very short purple dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. She has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm breasted between the two of them. She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with a sake bottle.

Tsukiuimi growled at the purple clad woman, "At least I am dressed more appropriately than you are." she responded, "And not as drunk either." she finished.

"Now your just being mean, you know I like quality booze and your place is the only spot I can get it from." she said with a giggle before she guzzled said booze before she gave a huff of enjoyment, "Now, what's this I hear you muttering about the Earth Yonko?" she asked her friend.

Tsukiumi sighed as she looked out towards the sea, "The Earthen Emperor seems to be claiming another territory." she said.

Kazehana asks "He has claimed another territory? Why?"

Tsukiumi shrugs her shoulders, "I do not know." she says.

Kazehana sighs, "Do you want to see why he has claimed another territory?"

The blonde nods, "Let us see why." she says standing up, "Take us to the Earthen Emperor, Kazehana." she says.

"You could say please at least." the drunken woman says with a displeased huff.

Tsukiumi huffs, "Will you _please _take us to where the Earthen Emperor has claimed a new territory." she says with grinding teeth.

"That's more like it, come on we have a date with a Yonko." she says as she grabs the buxom blonde.

"Wait, a date!" Tsukiumi says in shock as her cheeks turned a bright red.

Kazehana nods and says, "Well of course it's a date with destiny."

Tsukiumi blushes deeper, "O-ok"

Kazehana laughs, "That's the spirit." and activates her Magic causing them to vanish into the wind.

XxX

Located further south of the continent Naruto was on stood a man surrounded by flames. Not literally, he was burning crop circles just for the hell of it. Ace was a tall muscular young man with curly black hair. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tends to make a skeptical facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Ace's tattoos are among his most remarkable, trademark features. Ace has a tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to his brother Sabo who had perished in a war.

Ace wears an open-front shirt with flower designs across it. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also has a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but leaves it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hangs at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he has a white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He also wears a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down the sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

He is highly suspicious of everything, having even built a decoy house in the swamp while in truth he lives in an underground bunker nearby. Although Ace's suspicions are often vague or even seems ridiculous, his hunches are proven to be correct on several occasions. He also seems to carry a pink stuffed pig with a hidden weapon inside when he travels around.

"Well shit, he's at it again. I often told him not to trust anyone, didn't I?" he says from his hiding position.

The sound of approaching footsteps draws his attention and Ace hides in a bush with his gun drawn.

The man approaching is young, mid twenties at least, but he is also not alone. The man looks around and speaks quietly, "Keep your voice down, and don't make any sudden moves." he whispers to the woman.

"W-Why?" she asks only to be ignored.

"Just stay close to me. Don't use your Communication Lacrima." he tells her.

"Which you threw away when we arrived." she grumbles.

"Don't talk about Communication Lacrima, Communication Lacrima Satellites, or anything technological." he tells her.

"Seriously?" the woman asks incredulously, only to be shocked when Ace jumps out from hiding while pointing a gun to the man's head.

Aces asks, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"We're not trying to kill you." the man responds.

Ace shakes his head, "Oh yeah. You are." he says.

The man gives a blank look and asks, "Why would I be trying to kill you?"

Ace cocks his head to the side and says, "Because the last time we met, I tried to kill you."

The man shrugs his shoulders, "That was five years ago." he tells Ace.

Ace snorts and says, "Some people hold onto things like that."

The man grabs the gun and points it away from him, "We're not trying to kill you." he says again, "Okay." he expresses, "So that makes us friends." he says softly, "Right?" he asks.

Ace only says, "Right."

The man smiles more brightly, "Good. You wanna take that knife out of my balls now?" he asks causing the woman to look over the unknown mans shoulder to see Ace had indeed pressed a large hunters knife to his balls.

Ace looks at the woman, "So Marco, who is she?" he asks the revealed Marco as he takes his knife away.

"Nico Robin, the greatest historian on the planet. She's helping me." he tells Ace.

Nico shakes her head, "Yeah, we're not trying to kill you." she says.

Ace nods and looks around, "I don't stay out in the open." he says as pulls open a secret door revealing his home.

Nico is shocked that Ace lives here and is seeing that he really does not like technology. Robin is thinking 'Nami would like to us to steal from this idiot, really' They arrive at Ace's place.

"Hey Marco did you hear?" asked Ace.

Marco responds with "What Ace?"

"It seems the Earth Yonko has claimed a new territory. No clue why." said Ace

"What the Earth Yonko? That is impossible no one knows who the Yonko are?!" Said Robin

Ace shakes his head, "There are very select few in the world who know who, what and where the Yonko are. Literally 1 in every 10,000 know of them. And the planet has approximately 1 billion inhabitants. It's why I stay hidden most of the time, people wanna kill me for the position… Like Marco did five years ago."

Robin snicker's, "Is that why you live in this place?" she asks.

"No. See, when I lived above ground rather than my bunker. The Magic Council in Era decided I was a Liability to them due to the secrets I knew and wanted me out of the picture, and so they sent their best hunter destroyer after me, needless to say we nearly killed one another. Although I have to thank you. Without our spat I would have never gotten the title of Fire Yonko." he said as he grabbed a bottle of water and tossed them both one before guzzling his own.

Marco clears his throat, "Not one of my finer moments I'll admit." he says.

Ace chuckles, "Let me guess, they're after you now?" he questions.

"Yeah…"

Aces sighs and says, "Marco how many times have I told you? You cannot trust the system! I told you when you're in the system, they switch the flip and you're done. Man, satellites," he points to his head, "Communication Lacrima," he points to his head again, "chips," once more he points to his head, "net," points to his head, "the web," points his head again, "the dentist." he says as he points to his head. He would have continued had Marco not slapped him.

"Feel better?" Marco asks.

"A little bit yeah."

"Listen, we need some help." Marco tells Ace.

"Well, what kind of help do you need?" he asked Marco.

"Help that will get us away from the eyes of the Council." he tells Ace.

Ace rolled his eyes, "Kinda figured. I need to check the files." he said to the blonde.

Marco nods his head, "Course you do, thanks man." and they watch Ace disappear into a room.

Robin leans over and whispers into Marco's ear, "Man, this guy is insane."

Marco leans over and whispers back, "Well, he thought he was the subject of a secret government mind control project."

Ace peaks out the door, "This'll take a minute." he tells them before going back into the room.

Robin nods her head, "Sure, take your time." she says.

Marco sighs, "As it turns out... he really was being given daily doses of LSD for 11 years of his 25 year life." he tells her.

"Well in that case, he looks great." Robin says sarcastically.

"Fantastic."

"Yeah…" Robin says.

"Got it, Everest of the Chonchuir range. That is the one place they will take in anybody with a wanted rep with the council." he says walking out with a sheet of paper.

Marco nods his head, "Thanks man. Oh and you might wanna relocate. The council has found you." he says.

Ace stops in his spot and turns around, "What?" he asks.

"Yeah, they've found you. They are coming to eliminate ya soon." Marco stated.

"Dammit, do you know what's wrong with the council?" he asks as he looks between them.

"They're all trying to kill us?" Robin asks.

"Exactly."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Robin asks.

"You guys get out and go to Everest, I on the other hand am going to find the Earth Yonko to sort stuff out." he says before he grins, "I honestly thought I would never say this again. I AM GETTING THE PIG!" he exclaims as he runs into a room.

Robin looks confused, "Pig… What pig?" she asks looking to Marco.

The blonde shrugs, "I have no clue, it's something he says and does. We should leave like he said." and with that they both leave.

With them gone Ace gives a sigh. Great, now he had to ship all the files away and hide them again and then he'd have to build another bunker. Suddenly as if a lightbulb had been turned on in his head he grinned, "I got it. Magnolia here I come!" he said as he locked his file room and sent a burst of magic through the metal allowing it to vanish. Cracking his neck he dug into his magic and called it forth, "**FLAME EMPEROR'S COMMANDMENT: REBIRTH" **he shouted out as a sea of blue flames spread out from where he was and engulfed the rest of the bunker turning it to ash.

XxX

Naruto and co sighed as they had to listen to Gildarts whine once again due to his new sobriety. Naruto then hits him in the head hard "Gildarts remember the mission and afterwards you and I will talk about the money you owe me later!" Naruto said not in the mood to play games.

"But Naruto!" Gildarts whines then he stops as Naruto has a tremor bubble around his hand showing that he will hurt him if he does not stop.

Naruto nods "Now what do you got that can be used?"

Gildarts says "Danzo is held up in a castle around the center of the continent. It's heavily guarded by his mindless drones." The others are hear this and don't like the sound of this. "His guards are made up of orphans and those who he takes off the streets. Thousands per day are being recruited by his men." Naruto frowns at this "Danzo also has some form of control over the royal council here as he has brainwashed about a quarter of them he is working on more."

Naruto sighs, "Well we will be facing an army. I really hope that you are up for it." The others look at each other and then back at Naruto nodding.

"Well we do have a one man army on our side Gihihi." Said Gajeel with the others nodding.

Feeling the wind picked up speed, Naruto then looks around like something is happening. The wind suddenly picks up more speed causing everyone to cover their faces. Naruto senses that the ones coming are powerful and is thinking '_Two more wizards with as much Magic Power as me. Are they both Yonko or something... wonderful not sure if they are friend or foe right now.' _Naruto then sees two women as they start to approach them. "Hold it friend or foe?" asked Naruto as he is ready to fight.

"Friend. Just wondering what you are doing claiming another territory Earthen Emperor." Said the blonde one.

Gildarts notices Tsukiumi and slides over to her with a cheeky smile where he was soon leaning on the wall and eyeing the beautiful blonde woman. "Hello there madam, I couldn't help but notice you might need some help with something."

She smiled and shook her head, "I've got it, thank you."

"Well alright. But I would love to see more of your skills in using Magic. Such a lovely young woman, yet so experienced in the hands on activities." The girls of their group just groaned at the ace's pick up attempt.

Tsukiumi just chuckled, "Well I suppose a proper introduction is in order for such a nice gentleman." she said as she turned towards Gildarts and smiled, only for her fist to be suddenly centered into his cheek, catching him by complete surprise and sending him rocketing through the wall and out of the street. Everyone in the group was speechless at the sight of this new woman punching Gildarts in the face. And even more surprised that she was actually getting a result.

"My name is Tsukiumi the Water Yonko. I am 20 years old. And I don't take kindly to gigolos."

Levy looked at the woman in complete disbelief, "H-Holy crap."

"Yeah, she's ridiculously strong. She handled me when we were little like I was some type of punk. Kinda unfair, actually." Kazehana noted as she jumped behind the bar to make herself a drink with Can holding a barrel of booze up to her own mouth.

Gajeel looked down at Naruto, "Irrational, punches people for almost nothing and is wreaking havoc in the middle of town just for the hell of it. Yep, seems like she's gonna fit in with us just great." while Naruto nodded in agreement.

Jet popped out of the hole Gildarts had just involuntarily made. "Did someone just beat up Gildarts?" Everyone paying attention to the young man pointed at the blonde woman at the bar. He ran up to her, "Awesome! Please tell me your secret?" he asked her pleadingly.

Tsukiumi smiled smugly and brushed her nails on her shirt. "I do pretty well."

"You must be some kind of crazy amazon lady like our friend Erza, right?" His scalp was palmed in an instant and he was slowly raised to eye level with the blonde woman, who had a nasty snarl on her face.

"What was that?"

"Um-I mean-"

"Stop Jet!" Gildarts stumbled in through the hole he made when he was thrown by the punch, his eyes covered by the end of his hair. "That woman...she is...she's… Wonderful!" He declared with passion in his voice with admiration and desire for the woman in his eyes.

Tsukiumi froze in horror when she heard the man say that, dropping Jet on his butt. "What the hell? I punched him through a wall he should be out for a week!" she said in shock as Kazehana burst into laughter.

"He doesn't usually follow the rules people set out for normal living people." Levy muttered tiredly, most of the girls nodding their heads in agreement. Cana just looked away and shook her head disappointedly. Why was her old man such a deadbeat perv. This chick was as old as she was, and yet he was hitting on her like he was going to die of old age at any moment.

Gildarts skidded in front of her, "Please! Let's go off into the sunset together and find paradise!" he begged the young beauty.

"Stay away from me you creepy bastard!" Tsukiumi yelled as her legs started to flash around and try to kick Gildarts in the jaw but he continued to dodge with an expert grace. The men and women of the group started to cheer for each of them to succeed in what they were doing. Whether it would be kicking the strongest Mage in the guild in the chin, or scoring a night with the beautiful woman.

After nearly an hour of going back and forth, Naruto managed to calm Gildarts' libido and Tsukiumi from trying to either kill the Ace of Fairy Tail or just maim him they got back on track of what they were going to do.

"I see the Emperors of Wind and I suppose Fire are here. What you want with little old me again?" Naruto asked.

Tsukiumi snarls, "I already told you, I am the Water Yonko. Do not confuse me with that crazy flame brain for a Fire Yonko." she says.

Kazehana places a hand on Tsukiumi's shoulder to calm her down, "We're not here to fight, we came here wondering why you have come here. Everytime a Yonko travels to a different continent usually means they seek more power and territory. Naturally each Yonko is given one Continent of their own, but a Yonko with more than one piece of land is unheard of." she says.

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I'm not here for that. I came because of a job. We're here to overthrow a mad king and go back home." he tells her.

Tsukiumi looks a little shocked at that "That is it?"

Naruto just nods

"How bad is it?" Asks Kazehana

Naruto sighs "Well his men are emotionless, brainwashed drones. Also he wants the Will of the Earth and me as his weapon. Sorry to strong of a will." Tsukiumi and Kazehana are shocked at this.

"This is not good if he gets his hands on the Will of Earth or the Guardian of the will then nothing could stop him. He would turn everyone into nothing but his pawns." Said Kazehana

Tsukiumi nods then thinks about this and says "I think we can help you all. Alone we can destroy armies but together kingdoms will crumble and fall before us."

The mages are thankful for more help and Naruto says "Well let's get to it."

They head to where they need to go and they all see the castle is heavily fortified.

"Well we are going to have to fight. Bisca we need a sniper to take out the ones on the wall." Said Naruto and Bisca nods

Then Naruto turns to Levy, Juvia and Ultear "I need you to infiltrate the place for info." They nod and then they proceed to sneak to the castle to do their job.

Bisca picks a spot that she can't be spotted easily and Kurama joins her. Alzack goes to the opposite side of where Bisca hides and gets into position with his own Sniper rifle.

Naruto and the others wait for the influtarion team to return. After three hours they returned and brought a map with them. "We have a map marked with where everything is." Said Levy as she unrolls the map showing everything.

Naruto is looking it over and sees a weakness. "I am seeing a weakness in the walls. If we hit it hard enough the wall would come down. It will give us a way to attack with their defenses down."

The others nod knowing that it would be a good idea.

Then they are giving positions they need to go. They wait for the signal and Naruto signals to Bisca. She sees and silently starts taking out enemies.

With that, their mission had finally begun.

**Adventreader221: And we are gonna end it right here for now. Not short, but not as long as a usual chapter like the last one either. Anything you have to say PL?**

**Phoenixlord42: Gildarts you are messing with someone like Naruto who can throw your ass to another country**

**Adventreader221: He wouldn't be Gildarts if he didn't. But still, this chapter took us roughly 3-4 days to write because we couldn't think of jack shit to write for you guys. Now we also discovered while we were writing that with the timeframe of this particular arc, it all lined up to the Tenrou Island Arc so no there will be no Edolas Arc in this story.**

**Phoenixlord42: Would have been interesting to see what Naruto was like in the other world?**

**Adventereader221: Oh yeah I totally agree, but remember. We set it up like this for a reason. Now, for those who are wondering why we are portraying Ace the way we are; Here is the conversation we had on him. (Our names will be left anonymous for reasons we shouldn't tell you.)**

***Tv appears before you and turns on to show both Adventreader221 and Phoenixlord42 looking at the script for the story only to have blank looks on their faces as they cannot decide on what to write***

_**Phoenixlord42: *Has a frying pan ready***_

_**Adventreader221: *Draws Lightsaber***_

_**Phoenixlord42: *The pan does not get cut but Adventreader221 finds something near his balls and it is a very rusty sword***_

_**Shall we**_

_**Adventreader221: It's nice to see you, can you get the knife off my balls now**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Removes it***_

_**Adventreader221: Thank you **_

_**You ever see the movie RED with Bruce Willis in it. you would do a good impression of Marvin**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Yeah I have quote from him "I AM GETTING THE PIG" another "Old man my ass."**_

_**Adventreader221: Could you tell Marvin to calm down *Walks away and sees Marvin in a bush with a machine gun***_

_**Phoenixlord42: Lol**_

_**before he gets himself hurt?**_

_**Adventreader221: That was one of my more favorite parts, definitely**_

_**Phoenixlord42: I loved the "Old man my ass."**_

_**Adventreader221: "I remember the Secret Service being tougher."**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Me too**_

_**then there is him running at the secret service with a fake bomb**_

_**Adventreader221: I would be the one with the bomb admittedly**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Yeah you would**_

_**but Marvin was being brainwashed and he still looks good**_

_**Adventreader221: No, I would be Moses kidnapping the girl**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Ok**_

_**I would be marvin**_

_**You seen red 2**_

_**Adventreader221: I have, the russian woman was a surprise**_

_**Phoenixlord42: "I have never heard of you" After an ass kick. "You've heard of me now."**_

_**Adventreader221: Yeah**_

_**I think we should portray Ace as Marvin from RED somewhat, to make it more humorous at least**_

_**Phoenixlord42: yeah**_

_**but with his random sleeping**_

_**Adventreader221: I know, am I awesome or what.**_

_**well, what you think about him.**_

_**Phoenixlord42: your insane**_

_**but FUN to be around**_

_**Adventreader221: Muahahahahahaha**_

_**Phoenixlord42: So what is in the pig**_

_**Adventreader221: You decide**_

_**I honestly don't know what to put inside it**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Adventreader221 see weapons flying as I am looking for something***_

_**and when he sees them will Naruto remember them? *Keeps looking***_

_**Adventreader221: Ohh, that's nice *Picks up Giant .50 Cal. from Red* but a bit bulky**_

_**Nah, let's just say they recognize one another**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Then Adventreader221 are almost hit by a weapon as I shout* WHERE IS IT**_

_**Adventreader221: "I don't KNOW~"**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Adventreader221 is almost hit by more weapons***_

_**Adventreader221: Hey watch where you are throwing the Tommy Guns!**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Adventreader221's head is hit by the weapon I am looking for***_

_**Adventreader221: OWW, God Lee**_

_**Phoenixlord42: *Adventreader221 see the Grenade launcher from Red* **_

_**Adventreder221: What the hell, man, where were you hiding that thing?**_

_**Phoenixlord42: Hiding under a massive pile of rocket launchers**_

_**Adventreader221: How'd it get hidden by that?**_

_**Phoenixlord42: No clue**_

_**Adventreader221: Oh well, back to work.**_

**Adventreader221: So yeah, that is what we do behind the scenes when we have absolutely nothing to write about. Ain't that right Phoenixlord42?**

***Adventreader221 is then buried under rocket Launchers***

**Phoenixlord42: You sure about that dude?**

**Adventreader221: *Head pops out of pile* Oh yeah, definitely. But you didn't answer the question **_**Marvin**_**.**

**Phoenixlord42: I AM NOT MARVIN!**

**Adventreader221: That's not what you said earlier.**

***Then explosives suddenly blow up sending Adventreader221 flying into the sky***

**Phoenixlord42: At least I am not that paranoid **

**Adventreader221: *Lands on the ground and looks up* Well, when I wake up I expect at least 50 new reviews, 75 will get a new update. Like and Review and we will see you later.**

***Sidenote; we will be updating chapter 2 of the Reading version, but after that we will focus solely on this version until we complete it***


	18. Chapter 18

**Adventreader221: Alright people, new update. Not gonna sugarcoat it. Now if you didn't already know, me and Phoenixlord42 have set up a Discord channel that you can come join us on just so we can discuss the story. Link is on my (As in Adventreader221's own) profile page at the top so it's easy to spot. But just to be nice here is the instant invite link ( Instant Invite: : / / . g g / ) all you have to do is remove the spaces and there ya go (Warning: There are Major Spoilers that are posted on the Discord). Anything you wanna add PL?**

**Phoenixlord42: Not really; but know this, Adventreader221 is a bit of a dick.**

**Adventreader221: I know you are, but what am I?**

**Phoenixlord42: The most insane childish Dumbass I have ever met.**

**Adventreader221: I know you are, but what am I?**

***A sledgehammer meet Adventreader221's head***

**Adventreader221: I know you are but what a-Zzt-Zzt**

**(Please enjoy this chapter while one of us goes through a reboot process)**

**Phoenixlord42: Stupid recorder robot I will destroy it.**

**Adventreader221: *Pulls out recorder device and plays it* I know you are, but what am I?**

***It gets shot***

**Adventreader221: *Looks to Phoenixlord42* Feel better?**

***Adventreader221 sees Phoenixlord42 is armed to the teeth***

**Adventreader221: *Shrugs* what, I had to ask.**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

_Previously: They head to where they need to go and they all see the castle is heavily fortified._

_"Well we are going to have to fight. Bisca we need a sniper to take out the ones on the wall." Said Naruto and Bisca nods_

_Then Naruto turns to Levy, Juvia and Ultear "I need you to infiltrate the place for info." They nod and then they proceed to sneak to the castle to do their job._

_Bisca picks a spot that she can't be spotted easily and Kurama joins her. Alzack goes to the opposite side of where Bisca hides and gets into position with his own Sniper rifle._

_Naruto and the others wait for the influtarion team to return. After three hours they returned and brought a map with them. "We have a map marked with where everything is." Said Levy as she unrolls the map showing everything._

_Naruto is looking it over and sees a weakness. "I am seeing a weakness in the walls. If we hit it hard enough the wall would come down. It will give us a way to attack with their defenses down."_

_The others nod knowing that it would be a good idea._

_Then they are giving positions they need to go. They wait for the signal and Naruto signals to Bisca. She sees and silently starts taking out enemies._

_With that, their mission had finally begun._

Naruto uses a pair of binoculars to see the guards in the tower falling by either two or three. Nodding he looks to the other's, "We have around thirty minutes until the guards change out and they discover us. We need to get in there and plant those explosives and get the hell out of there. I know that this is just a base, but we need to destroy as much hold on the people Danzo has as we can." Naruto said.

Tsukiumi looks to Naruto and says, "Why do you not just collapse it, wouldn't that be simpler?"

Naruto shakes his head, "No, there might be innocent people in there."

Kazehana shakes her head, "Even if there were, they're more loyal to Danzo than anything right now. They've already succumbed to his brainwashing." she says.

Gajeel looks to the buxom woman, "And how the hell do you know that?" he demands.

"I can sense everything the air does. From the tiniest current to the largest Hurricane. The whispers of the wind tell me everything it has to hear." she tells him.

"That makes no sense."

"She means, she can tell they have already been tortured to the point where they have been forced into obedience." Tsukiumi says.

Naruto now understands "Maybe but my power would be seen even in the dark. The bomb's won't be seen until it is too late." Then Tsukiumi nods finally understanding Naruto wants stealth then the slaughter.

Ultear using stealth sets the bomb and heads back to Naruto. "We're all set." She said Naruto nods and has Bisca stop for now.

Naruto is ready with the detonator, and then pushes the button and they hear "BOOM!" the wall came crumbling down. The team starts their attack with Bisca providing cover the enemy was caught unaware. They paid the price for it as Naruto smashed their heads into the wall where they collapsed unconscious to the floor. Looking to the others he shakes his head and points to the running guards who are running towards them, "Well don't just stand there, get em." he orders.

With that, chaos is unleashed.

Ultear ran left and began to use her trusty lacrima ball thing to lay the smack down soldiers left and right. Laxus was busy using his bare fists to smack some of them to the land of dreams while others had to be taken down with his magic. Evergreen was busy using her own magic to fight her enemies along with Freed and Bickslow who were taking out dozens of enemies at the same time. Cana, Gildarts, Juvia, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, as well as the two Elemental Emperor's were fighting their own battles, but made sure to watch the other's back.

Naruto however, was delving deep underground fighting his enemies with one hand as he strode forward. He didn't wanna kill the bastards so using his bare fists would have to do. When the last known enemy had been defeated by him, Naruto realized he stood in front of a large doorway. So tall in fact, he knew it wasn't meant for a human to open… but a Giant. But this was too big even for a giant. Naruto had met giants and while they were big, they had nothing on this doorway in front of him. With that in mind Naruto sighed as he clasped his hands together and formed a series of hand-seals with them before he clapped them together once more, "**Earth Dragons: Rush Rock" **he intoned causing the floor underneath him to take the shape of several dozen giant fists where they slammed into the door and slowly but surely began to push it open.

He had to strain a bit more of his power to actually make the doors open up wide enough that a couple of the hands could grasp it and get a grip on the edges of the door and begin to pry them open. When the doors had managed to open wide enough (Read fully), Naruto walked into what appeared to be a dark empty room. However, he knew it was anything but as his enhanced hearing could pick up the faint breathing of something inside. Something big. Something… powerful. Something... Ancient in age.

Reaching behind him he grabs Dark Repulsor and draws it before sending a surge of magic through it to ignite the blade. What he saw caused his eyes to widen so much, Naruto himself was surprised that they didn't fall out of his head from the sheer shock. The three beings in front of him were chained and bound to large obsidian pillars to the point it was hard to distinguish where the chains ended and the pillars begun.

While two of the extremely large beings looked like normal humans, with the exception of them having horns, the third was definitely not a regular giant. This third giant had what appeared to be one hundred arms and fifty heads, all bound together by chains as black as night. Of the two oversized giants, only one was alive as the other had appeared to have perished in his chains unable to see the sky of freedom again.

As he took a step forward, the hundred-handed one moved. Standing up Naruto couldn't help but feel like an ant compared to the entity. Then, Naruto could feel all fifty sets of eyes from the giant on him, "_**A human comes to our place of imprisonment, after all this time. Four thousand years of imrisonment and one of them finally shows up to torture us."**_ the giant said angrily.

"Whoa, who whoa I am not here to torture anyone. I came here to stop a tyrant from harming anyone else!" Naruto said quickly causing the Giant to halt his movements.

"_**Y-you don't come here to torture me and my brother?" **_it asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "No, in fact I thought all of your kind died out nearly five thousand years ago. Or at least that's what Bahamut told me happened to you and your kind. Hell I am still surprised he's still asleep." Naruto said, pointing to the large giant with horns on its head.

The hundred handed one nodded his head, "_**Bahamut was once, and still is, a great friend of ours. We have not seen him in ages. I am sure he was saddened by our disappearance all those centuries ago. The little one here, he sleeps as his times draws near due to the chains. The chains, they drain us of our life energy and disperse it to the planet as needed. He is the last of his kind. Young, full of life, but near death. I am but an ancient relic of a time forgotten by your kind. If I could save the life of the last true Gigant I would be pleased… unfortunately these chains drain me of my own power and essence as well so I cannot be of aide to you in freeing him." **_the hundred handed one spoke softly.

Naruto thought of an idea as he looked between the two giants before a thought clicked itself into place, "What if you meld your power to his." he said suddenly.

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"It's what we call a Unison Raid, basically fusion magic, very hard and very complex. Humans of my time can try and spend their whole lives trying to learn it and never complete it. You could meld your power and essence into his and free him by overloading the draining spell on the chains. I could help as well with the magic I learned from him." Naruto offered.

"_**Yes, yes that could work. The magic of a wizard who holds the power of Bahamut could easily help pry the chains apart and free us if we work as one. Quick, help me wake the little one." **_the Hundred handed one spoke urgently as he walked over to the young Gigant.

Naruto shook his head, "You wake him up, I'm going to concentrate my Magic Power into a spell that could help break the chains. Hurry, I smell more guards coming this way." Naruto urged as he closed his eyes and began to gather his energy. As he did so, his body began to glow a white color as his energy began to escape him where a pressure began to express itself outwards on the world.

This sudden feeling of pressure caused the Hundred handed one from shaking the young Gigant and look to Naruto with one hundred wide eyes, '_**A Worldbreaker… a very rare experience. They are a rare occurrence born to the world… So, you have arrived… What will you bring to this world, will it be utter destruction to the masses, or will it be an everlasting peace for all who live?' **_the hundred handed one thought to himself before he sighed and raised ten of his hands and proceeded to slap the young Gigant ten times in a row where the eyes of the young being slowly opened.

"**B-Briares… why are you waking me? Are the human's here to torture us again?" **the young Gigant asked.

The now revealed Briares shook his head, "_**No Oars, one comes to free us. We must work quickly to free ourselves from our bindings by using our magic together to break all our chains. Hurry and stand and we will release you first." **_Briares told the now revealed Oars as he pulled him to his feet.

"_**Earth Dragons: Gigant Gauntlet" **_Naruto yelled as four hands that rivaled both giants in size grew up from the earth and grasped the chains where they then began to pull them away from the pillars causing them to creak and groan in protest as they fought to stay anchored to their position.

With both Giants on their feet they grasped their own forms of imprisonment and pulled as they matched the ratio of energy Naruto was putting out causing the chains to creak even more as they strained even more. However, it was at this time that more guards ran in as on even yelled, "There he is, he's freeing the giants that Danzo-sama held prisoner!" in a loud voice.

Unfortunately for the guards, this was also the same time that the chains that held Briares trapped broke allowing all his hands and his legs to go free. Briares cracked all fifty of his necks as his energy flowed back into him, restoring his life energy and Magic Power. Seconds later, Oars broke free allowing the young Gigant to finally turn around and face his enemies as they started to shake in their boots at the sight of seeing the two Giants that they had tortured and tormented for so long.

Briares flared his power and the world around trembled in reverence as the hundred handed giant was soon covered in an armor befit for him. Stomping his foot, Briares growled, "_**You dare stand in my way, Briares the Last Hekatonkheire?! I will show you what happens when you defy me!" **_he bellowed out as he swiped several of his hands across the ground behind Naruto causing the ground to open up underneath the guards and swallow them up as they fell into a hole that had suddenly appeared. "_**Go, end this tyrants rule. Oars will help you. My time on this world is nearly up, as we speak the last of my power returns to this world. I will give the remnants of my essence to Little Oars Jr to ensure he lives the life he was meant to live." **_Briares said tiredly.

"**What do you mean old man, you look fine to me?" **Oars said confusedly.

Briares shook his head, "_**Not this time kid. I can help you escape and get to the outside, but after that I'm going to try and restore your life to what it's meant to be. Let's go, we mustn't waste time here." **_Briares said as he walked forward and through the door to freedom for the first time in four thousand years with his young relative following closely behind.

"**Old man, I don't want you to die, you need to just live the rest of your life the way you want and not throw it away without a care." **Oars said as he punched a hole through the ceiling above causing the ground above to collapse which in turn made all of Naruto's team fall down into the hole where they rolled to a stop at Little Oars Jr.'s feet.

"Ugh, what the hell was that. It felt like I was just pulled underground by Naruto using that prank technique he showed us years ago." Gildarts said as he stood up.

"I'll say, if anything he brought the roof down along with us for the hell of it." Gajeel muttered.

"Hey Jet, I think I might be hallucinating, but could you tell me if I'm seeing things." Droy said.

"What do ya see Droy?" Jet asked.

"I think I see a Giant with a hundred hands." Droy said staring up at the 150 foot tall Giant who looked down at them with a series of raised eyebrows.

"Actually, I think you are, the one I'm looking at is big and has green skin." Levy commented.

"Uh guys, I think you guys are all seeing things… I'm seeing both here!" Kurama said in shock.

"Uh guy's I hate to be the bearer of bad news to you guys… but they're real." Ultear said poking Oars' foot with a finger.

Gildarts shakes his head clear and looks at Oars with a confused look, "Well, you don't see a Giant like that everyday now."

Little Oars Jr. is an abnormally large giant, standing at around 130 feet tall, which is estimated to be about four times the size of a typical grown giant. His nickname is a tribute to his grandfather Oars who was taller. His overall shape and silhouette resembles his ancestor greatly - large forearms and hands, small lower body and barrel-like gut. His skin is yellow-green and he has orange hair reaching down to his legs, which are quite small in comparison to his large belly and hairy forearms. He has large fangs and horns pointing upward, black triangle-like marks just above his eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He also wears three skulls on a beaded necklace rather than a belt. He also sports a black, open indument that looks like a jacket, samurai-like armor plates protecting his chest and back, linked together by chains, and a loincloth with a mimetic pattern on it which looks like the Navy's battleships' hull and which is held up by a fur-lined belt. He carries around a gigantic sword fitting his size, with a large blade and a long hilt.

Naruto shakes his head, "Just be glad they won't hurt you. Come on we need to sack this place and move on to the others before we get Danzo to come out. Let's go!" he yelled out as he charged towards the shaking soldiers that belonged to Danzo.

With that, the two Giants and the rest of the Fairy Tail Wizards proceeded to go up the fallen ceiling that Oars had broken. Naruto rushed up behind Gildarts and followed the old man into a fight as they began to beat and toss their enemies fair distances away in the form of a contest to see who could beat the most enemies before they ran out. Oars and Briares too fought side by side as they tore down the castle and dropped chunks of the building down on hundreds of men. Naruto batted away six men with a wide grin, "That's 160 for me old man." he said as he looked to Gildarts.

Said old man batted away ten, "Well I have 180 ya brat." he said grinning just as widely.

Naruto scowled and covered his hand in a familiar bubble of energy, "**Quake Dragons: Severe Quake" **he yelled out as he thrust his fist forward where as it met its full extension, a crack appeared as if he had struck an invisible wall causing a powerful wave of kinetic energy to burst forward and through the enemy ranks killing hundreds in a matter of seconds, "Top that old man." he said as he walked by a gaping Gildarts with a grin.

"You cheated…" Gildarts mumbled sadly.

Naruto looked back and growled. Nearly 1000 men were charging in from the rear while they had nearly 2000 in front of them, "Gildarts, we've got company!" he said pointing back.

Gildarts turns around and feels his eyes widen, "Shit!" he yells out.

Naruto growls as he surges his power, "**Earth Dragons: Overbearing Tremble" **he evokes causing his magic to begin running rampant, "Gildarts, can I trust you enough to take out those grunts coming up behind us?" he asked the man as he stood still.

Gildarts nodded his head, "Yeah, just make sure you the same for these grunts in front of us." he said as he took off for the army reinforcements from behind.

Naruto nodded his head as he took a step forward, and the world shook. Briares felt the ground shake and turned around as he saw a glowing Naruto march forward towards the army before him, '_**So, what are you going to do now Worldbreaker…' **_the last Hekatonkheire thought to himself.

Naruto glared at his approaching enemies before he saw Jet grab Levy and race away before he zipped back in and grabbed Droy and vanished once more. Gajeel, Ultear, Cana, Juvia, Laxus and the Thunder Legion gathered together and stood back to back as they prepared to fight, "You guys get out of here, this fight just turned wrong. I don't know how this happened, but I won't allow any of my comrades to die. Go, while you still can." he ordered.

"Naruto-sama, we can't just leave you." Juvia said in shock.

"Yeah Naruto, we're not gonna let you stay here and die just for us." Cana stated in fear.

Kazehana smirked as she walked up beside him with a bottle of whiskey in hand while Tsukiumi stood on his other side, "He won't be alone, we've got his back." she said with a grin before she tossed the bottle away.

Briares nodded his 50 heads as he knelt down, "_**It is alright to feel fear for those you love and respect, but this fight just took a turn for the worse. I will not allow the friends of my new friend to die needlessly. Come, me and Oars will protect you while we withdraw." **_he said as he lowered a few of his hands and cupped them so they could stand inside them without fear of falling out. With his comrades secured, Naruto watched as Briares and Oars walked east, away from the armies towards the town.

Naruto turned to face the two women, "You two sure about this, you could be hurt or worse?" he questioned.

"Of course we are sure. We are not so weak as to die to a few drones of an evil tyrant." Tsukiumi stated as she gathered magic.

Kazehana nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This isn't like the war all those years ago Naruto. We're not fighting dragon's, we're fighting humans who haven't even seen the type of things that we have." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"The war took its toll on most of us, but you bore the weight for all of us for when we had to leave. You saved all of us all those years ago. Over 234 Dragon's and their Dragon Slayer's… including yourself and Bahamut." Tsukiumi said quietly.

Naruto snorted, "Well, this isn't the Dragon King Festival, this is about to be a battle for survival. Danzo somehow knew we would be hitting this fortress and somehow managed to send his reinforcements so quickly. If he hadn't known we would have been able to sack this place and turn it to rubble." he growled as he took a step forward causing the land around him to shudder once more, his spell still very much active.

Kazehana smirks as she gathered her power causing the wind around them to become a literal twister, "Well, let's show them why we were chosen to be this era's Elemental Emperor's." she said as she watched Tsukiumi surge a large amount of Water Dragon Slayer Magic which then combined with Kazehana's own twister.

"Let me go out first, I'll take first strike." Naruto said as he took yet another step forward causing another tremor to shake the area. At the same time Naruto reaches behind him and draws two demonic looking swords that have chains wrapped around them where upon being fully drawn the chains attached to the pommels of both swords suddenly wrap around Naruto's forearms.

Kazehana nods her head and used her magic to create a small opening in the wind tunnel around them. She sighs as he walks out, "Good luck…" she muttered.

A distance away, Danzo Shimura smirked, "It's been a long time, but fate brings us back together Nine Tails brat. You may have freed my Giant's, but you will not be so lucky." he said as he looked to his right, "You did well daughter. You actually made them think you wanted to overthrow me. Now that we have not one or two but three of the Elemental Emperor's in our clutches soon enough the world will be ours. Go back to Raby Castle and get some rest my heir." he told her softly before he turned back to the blonde who strode forward towards his larger section of troops, "Engage, but do not kill. I want them all alive and fit for the memory wipe ritual." he ordered a man to his left.

With the army standing at the ready in front of him Naruto cracked his neck and readied himself for battle. Easily three and a half thousand soldiers stood in front of him, but even he didn't know if he could survive such a battle. Sure his father could take on an army he was a dragon and was immune to their attacks, so it was nothing for him. He couldn't afford to hold back, he would not ever hold back. The army of wizards all stood calmly as the man that could destroy the world with his right hand alone calmly stared back at them. While a few were of course nervous, and who wouldn't be nervous as Naruto could easily accomplish his desires with one hand, they all stood ready to do battle as they were ordered to. Danzo had grown overconfident in his people and had yet to actually see Naruto's power for himself like his child had so he figured he wasn't all he was cracked up to be and had left most of his forces where they were stationed at around the continent.

His streak of luck was about to run out.

Naruto looked at the mass of soldier's before him and shook his head at them, they were paying a bad price for their master if he was this desperate to kill him. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Naruto took a step forward causing some of them to gulp in nervousness. Another step and he watched as they drew their weapons to combat him. With each step he picked up speed until he was in a full out run. Roars of battle echoed through the air as the army charged towards him. Naruto crashed through the ranks of enemy sending countless warriors fighting into the air with sheer power alone. With that he began his onslaught against his enemies.

Naruto kicked a man in the face and then punched another across the jaw as he followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent another to the ground unconscious. One swung a sword at him in an attempt to cleave his head off his shoulders, but he skillfully ducked under it and gave a mighty reverse heel kick that sent him skidding across the ground with his upper body buried beneath the dirt. Naruto then turned and leaned back as another enemy swung a spear at him before he gave a powerful right cross before he slashed the man's throat and then jumped on the mans face and leapt off to go to another part of the armies ranks.

It was almost like he was soaring above them, but when he landed it was death incarnate as his uncle taught him. Ducking under yet another sword he tossed a sword into the air before he grabbed the woman by her wrists and spun her around and let her go where she crashed into her comrades who shouted in surprise where he then caught his sword in his hand again. Like a dance of death he spun in circles while disabling his opponents with ease, not noticing that Danzo was glaring at the blonde as he easily cut his men down, at the same time Kazehana and Tsukiumi engaged the army behind them as Danzo stood rooted in his spot. Strike after strike was dealt and Naruto looked at each of his enemies with a calculating eye before he charged through their ranks once more like the unstoppable force of nature he was.

Using his enhanced strength Naruto caved a mans chest in and swiped his sword downward cutting him in half before he then began to cut his enemies down mercilessly. He spun and cut a man's knees before he spun once again as he cut another's back crippling them forever. One of the soldiers thought it would be a great idea to throw a knife with a paper bomb attached to it at the blonde Emperor. How wrong he was when with precise skill Naruto turned and caught the blade between his middle and pointer fingers. Ripping the paper tag off he slapped it onto a woman and spun around where he quickly kicked the warrior away while throwing the blade into the owners throat.

The soldier that had the tag on her screamed in fear as she tried to remove it, but was to late as it detonated and killed her as well as several dozen of her comrades. With that done Naruto grabbed his sword and began to skillfully spin around and cut through Danzo's forces. Dropping one of the swords he threw one in his hand where it was lodged into an enemies chest before he yanked the chain, which in turn called the sword back to him. Without even using his sense of smell or any of his other enhances sesnory abilities he reached out and grabbed an enemies wrist where with a quick twist it snapped. He then brought his legs in and kicked them to his sides striking two enemies at the same time. While taking one of their daggers he stabbed it into the man whose wrist he broke killing him.

With a dash forward he drew his second sword and jumped into the air and flattened his body into a horizontal plane, he began to spin while mowing through his enemies like they were actually grass itself. One of the drones brought up a thick earthen wall to try and stop him, but with his strength coupled with his Kenjutsu, he smashed through the barrier with frightening ease as he continued to mow down any who stood in his way. And as he moved forward any who had a sword tried to stop him, but in the end they still fell to his blade.

He stopped and threw the second sword into a shocked ninja's chest where he was then forced to dodge a ninja's attempt to cut him in half. with a solid punch to the throat the ninja dropped the weapon as Naruto grabbed him around the throat "Is that the best you can do?" he asked the man. A burst of magic drew his attention and Naruto turned just in time to be sent flying away from the army. When he landed he slid for several feet before he stopped.

Standing tall he brushed the imaginary dust off his shoulders as a man stepped forward "I honestly thought my men would be able to cut you down Nine Tails, but it seems that you actually have some form of skill in combatance." a man covered in bandages calmly, although he was enraged as hell.

"So, I take it your the jackass who wants me to bow down and subservient myself to you?" he questioned.

"You were already mine, that damned fool Hiruzen just protected you far better than what I gave him credit for. If he had just seen reason then our people would have been the most powerful, and with you as my weapon the world would have been ours. But no, that blasted fool was more worried about camaraderie than visions of the future. He was weak and pathetic compared to the man he was in his prime." Danzo spat out.

"And I care about a history lesson because… why exactly?" Naruto asked him with a dull look in his eyes.

Danzo chuckled, "As exuberant as ever Nine Tails brat." he muttered before he shook his head, "Well, since you're so keen on fighting, I think it's time I finished this and claimed what was rightfully mine." he said with a deranged grin on his face.

Naruto, growled at Danzo and his forces, "You bastard. You think you can control me, I am one of the Yonko, the Four Elemental Emperor's of this world. My power is second to none." he responded.

Danzo gave a laugh, "You expect to defeat me and my forces, how impudent can you be brat?" he said snidely, "I always make it a point to have at least one specialist that uses a form of magic that can cancel any form of magic. It can absorb even your Earthquakes if we could get ahold of you." he said with an evil laugh.

"So you have a specialist in dark magic." Naruto growled, "Well if you want a fight from me then send him out and I'll deal with him first." Naruto growled.

Danzo gave a smirk, "As you wish brat." he said as he snapped his fingers, "Say hello to your opponent, Take your mask off child and gaze at the man who gave you life, with your own vision." he ordered a small form next to him.

The masked individual nodded their head and reached up to grasp the porcelain mask and slowly pulled it off to reveal a set of forest green eyes and a set of whisker marks on her cheeks. Her hair was black as night and she even had some of his looks on her facial features, "Hello, father." she said to him with a blank look.

"Father? Is this like that blonde brat I met a couple months ago who tried to stab me cuz he was sheltered as a kid?" he asked in confusion.

"In some ways yes it is. You and my mother had me as a way to promote peace between our people. I was never able to meet you simply because of the fact that you had been sent here. I was but a baby at the time and so I never knew who you were. I was taken from my mother and forced into obedience here by Lord Danzo a couple of months ago. I was even taught a form of magic called **Absolute Shadow** which allows me the ability to nullify the powers of other wizards and soldiers by simply touching them and draining them of their abilities." the young woman said honestly.

Naruto leaned his head to the side, "And uh, just what is your name little girl?" he asked her.

"Kazumi, my name is Kazumi Uzumaki Nadeshiko. My mother's name is Shizuka Uzumaki Nadeshiko as she took your name upon finding out she was pregnant with me." Kazumi said.

"Where is she if I may ask?" Naruto questioned.

"As far as mother is concerned, it's only been a few minutes if not less. While I don't like the idea of fighting my father, I will because that is my mission." she said to Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he looked to his daughter. He didn't mind a good fight, but he sure as hell didn't want to fight a member of his family even if he had never met her. Cracking his neck and knuckles he spoke, "Are you sure you want to fight me, even after everything you've heard of me and what I can do?" he asked her, he really didn't want to fight her.

Kazumi nodded her head, "It would be an honor to fight the Supreme Ninja and the most powerful man alive in this world as well as our home world." she said emotionlessly.

Naruto ignored the comment about being called the 'Supreme Ninja' and simply sighed before he simply vanished. Kazumi actually felt her eyes widen when her father appeared suddenly right in front of her and moved her arms in front of her face to protect it with a coat of Chakra as Naruto struck forward with a steel fist, "**Earth Dragons: Meteor Fist" **Naruto called out as he sent his child flying away.

Kazumi slammed into the ground and slid across the dirt for several meters before she managed to come to a stop, bruises welling up where her father had struck her. She winced as she looked to the large bruise forming, '_So this is the power Tou-san has at his grasp, it sure is amazing.' _she thought to herself. She knew her father was powerful thanks to stories her mother told her, but this was ridiculous. It was only thanks to her Uzumaki heritage she inherited from her father's side of the family that the bruise had quickly faded away and healed. She gathered her power and called it out, "**Black Hole" **she intoned as a miasma of black energy rolled off her body and covered the ground before it quickly spread to cover a large portion of the clearing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched trees, rubble, and even several soldiers loyal to Danzo seemed to sink into the shadows as if they were caught in some type of gravity well. Looking at his (Apparent) daughter he saw she wasn't affected by the Black Magic she was expelling like everything else that was around her. He growled as he clapped his hands together, "**Earth Dragons: Earth Flow Spears" **he intoned causing a series of large spires of earth to rise out of the ground, though they were not meant to attack. If her magic did what she said it did, then he too could be affected by the gravitational pull of the spell.

However, Naruto quickly noted that even on a higher elevation, he was being pulled down towards the shadow his child had created, "What the-what is this?" he questioned.

"My darkness is gravity itself, the darkness of nothing. The expanse of the abyss is the end of all forms of Magic and Energy alike. Even Chakra is weak against this power." Kazumi told him before shaking her head, "This gravity absorbs anything it touches, this will include your own powers father." she told him honestly, a tear threatened to escape her eye. She didn't want to do this, but the damn seal that was placed on her tongue was making her do this.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "That can't be it. Dark Magic can't be used the way you just said it could be used. The form of Shadows is a type of magic that allows one to use their own shadow to fight, gravity is never a part of that equation as it is impossible to combine the two elements." he said with narrowed eyes.

Kazumi shook her head, "Not this type. This type of Magic is a form of Lost Magic created hundreds if not thousands of years ago. It is an original branch of magic that not even Zeref the Black Wizard himself could comprehend. This is the Magic made from Darkness." she said to her father, "I shall give you a taste of this power." she said as she raised her hand before it was consumed by the dark energy. Then she slammed her hand onto the ground, "**Infinite Well" **she intoned causing everything, excluding where he was standing, to begin to sink into the dark energy at such a rate it was almost like Natsu at an all you can eat buffet for free!

"As I said before, my form of Darkness, is Gravity… The power to drag in everything, and to keep light itself from escaping. In other words, a well of infinite gravity." Kazumi told her father as the last of her darkness swallowed its meal. As the ground finished swallowing several buildings she looked to her father, "The gravity of this form of darkness condenses everything in its grasp and crushes it, and to finish it all…" Kazumi intoned as she spread her arms, "I shall give you a glimpse of it, "**Liberation of the Abyss" **she said as a funnel of black energy rose up and began to expel broken trees, buildings and injured men who had been dragged into the technique.

Naruto looked around impassively at the carnage, but internally he was actually nervous. And why wouldn't he be nervous, that power wasn't something natural. He felt it, the darkness within the energy, the hatred, the want to destroy everything around. In the end, all Naruto felt was anger, not at his apparent child or even himself or hell the magic itself. No what he was pissed at, was Danzo Shimura himself. He wanted them to fight. Hell this wasn't going to even be a fight, this wasn't even going to be a battle to keep his freedom. This fight was to now save his child and return her home to her mother.

Naruto growled, "Very well then, let's just see how potent your Darkness really is." Naruto said as he got into a stance.

Kazumi simply raised her hand and intoned, "**Dark Whirlpool" **which in turn caused a pulse of energy to race out. However, what happened next caused Naruto to widen his eyes in shock as he was seemingly pulled off his feet towards his daughter. With a quick movement, the young child had reached out and grasped her father by his throat and slammed him to the ground with a grunt. It didn't hurt him necessarily, but it sure did shock him.

It was then that he felt it.

His Magic.

He couldn't call upon it, it wasn't responding to his desire like it should have.

Kazumi noticed her fathers look and nodded her head, "I see you finally figured it out. Magic is nothing but a pipe dream when around this unique ability." his daughter told him.

Naruto growled as he quickly reached up and grasped his daughter's hand and removed it before covering his body in pure steel as he lashed a foot out towards the girl, only to be shocked when his foot traveled right through her body like she wasn't there at all. As Naruto had turned his back to her, Kazumi slammed a fist into his back causing his steel skin to vanish in an instant before he stumbled forward a couple steps. He spun around with his fist now covered in several green scales from his Dragon Force Mode and threw a punch at the young girl, only for her own black fist to meet his and cancel out the magic he conjured up, however Naruto wasn't done.

Having known his magic would be canceled by the initial hit he swung his foot at the young girl and caught her off guard as she had figured he would have withdrawn and used his other fist or something, not automatically go for a kick to her head. The kick landed and Kazumi spun around before falling to her knees with spinning vision. She would hate to admit it, but the kick her father had hit her with had hurt more than she had thought it was gonna hurt.

As this was happening, nearly three thousand miles away a spiral of flames roared into existence as Portgas D. Ace appeared on the outskirts of Magnolia with only a small satchel of clothes and a pink stuffed pig in his arms. He looked around and nodded his head in satisfaction as he walked forward through the people while he eyed everything around him very warily. Reaching the guildhall he saw that the members of the guild had gathered and were celebrating something. Oh well who was he to complain, he was here to meet up with Naruto before he went to Era to rip them a new one.

As he was looking around he was seen by Makarov who seen the young man looking around and looking at everything. Clearing his throat, the old man watched as the man jumped and looked to him where he gave a sigh, "And how may I help you young man?" he questioned.

Ace gulped nervously, "Uh, is the man known as Naruto D Newgate here old timer, I need to talk to him right quick." he said.

Makarov shook his head, "Unfortunately not as he is out on a job at the moment and won't be back for a few more days. You are welcome to wait here until he returns." he offered.

"Uh, that's ok. I was only curious about where he was." Ace said as he backed away.

"Oh nonsense, you are welcome to stay with us until he returns from the southern Continent." Makarov offered.

Ace felt his eyes widen, "Southern Continent? That was unclaimed by any Emperor for the last 1000 years? Why would he go there?" Ace asked.

Makarov felt his eyes narrow in confusion, "Emperor? I'm sorry, but I don't follow." he told Ace.

"I'll explain later old man, but right now Naruto might need help." he said dropping his pig and his satchel of clothes before he vanished in a whirlwind of flame, only to reappear and grab the pig before he left again.

Makarov nodded his head at the display, "Never seen that type of spell before, must be a very unique spell if he knows it." he said before he went back to partying with his children.

Ace's belongings would be forgotten for nearly an hour.

Back with Naruto's friends, Bisca was throwing up as she leaned into a bush while Cana was rubbing her back. Cana looked to Ultear, "I honestly don't know what's wrong with her, she's been like this ever since we got on that boat." she told the Time Woman.

"Well maybe she's got a stomach virus or something?" Levy said with a shrug.

Gajeel snorted, "If that was the case then we'd all have one depending on our immune system since we haven't had our shots from traveling to a different country." he said.

Laxus shook his head, "I honestly have to agree with the squirt on that, the only real thing that can make you this sick is a stomach virus… or a kid but that is highly unlikely with the precautions Naruto takes." he told the Iron Slayer.

Bisca felt her eyes widen as she turned around, "What'd you just say Laxus?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Laxus raised a brow, "I said only a Stomach Virus can make you this sick, why?" he said.

"No, no after that? You said something about a…. Oh shit!" she said with wide eyes.

Cana felt her eyes widen in shock before she felt a well of jealousy bubble forth, "You bitch. You said we'd all have kids at the same time." she said loudly.

Evergreen gave a squeal, "Oh yay, this is so exciting. A new addition to the family. Oh, I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. I honestly hope it's a girl, that would be so adorable." she said excitedly.

With that, all the women of their group gathered around the newly expecting woman and began to chatter amongst themselves excitedly. The guys on the other hand (Including Briares and Little Oars Jr.) all looked between themselves in confusion before shrugging at each other. It must have been a woman thing to get excited at a baby. Hey don't get the wrong idea, they liked kids in their own way, but it was nothing to get overly excited about.

The ground shook from the battle, causing them to turn around for a moment, "I wonder how it's going." Droy said.

"Probably the way we think it is, with Naruto and Gildarts along with those two thunder-titted women taking them down with ease." Gajeel grinned.

Levy sighed and placed her palm over her face and shook her head and said, "Men, they have no sense of using their head, and they only think with the one between their legs." she muttered causing the other women to nod in agreement.

Although, in all honesty, that second head felt really freaking good according to Naruto's harem.

They all turn to the direction Naruto and their new… acquaintances are fighting and see that the base had completely vanished and where it once stood was a pile of rubble and dust while the soldiers continued to move forward towards a single point. Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "Hey, is it just me, or is Earthshaker the only one fighting right now?" he asked as he looked down below them.

Laxus nodded his head as he passed a pair of binoculars to Gajeel, "Worse. He's fighting a little girl and is actually being pushed back." he said honestly.

The rest of their party gasped in shock, "Naruto's getting pushed back, how is that possible he's as strong as Gildarts is." Jet said.

"Yeah, those two are monsters that even other kingdoms don't screw with." Alzack said as he raised a sniper rifle he had borrowed from Bisca only to lower it with an utterly confused look in his eye, "Hey Laxus, I think I might be seeing things right now but could you confirm that the little girl he's fighting has his facial features?" he asked as he passed the gun to the Lightning Mage who shrugged and raised it to his eye to look at the kid in question.

Not even a second later the gun fell from Laxus' grasp from the shock he had just been given. That little girl… resembled Naruto so much it was terrifying. The only differences the two shared were Eye, Hair and the number of whisker marks they shared. It was utterly shocking to him.

To bad that those who knew Naruto had children weren't there to clarify things for them as they now knew he had several (Read: several dozen) children. Laxus is very shocked '_maybe something happened in Naruto's past that made him forget he had kids.'_ thought Laxus then it hits Laxus more '_Didn't he say that their is a price for a wish from the will of earth. Did he make a wish on it? I don't recall him ever saying he'd wished for children from it before though… ugh this is so damned confusing.'_

With this revelation, the rest of the group begin to question just what exactly went on in Naruto's past, though they all knew that any children he would have would be very young. The girl in question was around thirteen years old. If anything, any child he would sire at a young age would be around fifteen which would make said child six to seven years old. Something was going on, and they needed to figure out what was going on.

A burst of flame and a stumbling man with a pig in his arms appearing drew their attention as they saw the man looking around frantically, "Oi Naruto, where ya at?!" he yelled out.

Kurama pointed down towards the soon to be overrun Naruto, "Down there getting his ass kicked." he said to the man in a confused tone, "Why?"

"Thanks suspicious looking feline." the man said before he vanished in a vortex of flame only to reappear a second later, "Stay." he said as he turned around to go fight before he turned around again, "Put. There." he said pointing to the ground, "Uh, you know what I mean." he said before he gave a shout and vanished in a flaming spiral.

Jet and droy shared an extremely lost look with one another, "Uh, Jet… are you as confused as I am right now?" Droy asked as he scratched his head.

"I am honestly lost right now." the speedster said.

"Juvia thinks that he broke out from the loony bin." Juvia said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Anybody know who that freak was?" Cana asked.

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh…"

"Not a clue."

"I wish I did."

"Sorry but I don't recall."

"He doesn't seem familiar."

"Never met him before."

"I have no idea who he is."

"Looked kinda strange to me."

"Don't recognize him."

One by one all of them expressed the fact that they had not seen the strange fire user before they suddenly saw a large crack appeared in the sky.

Then, the world shattered.

Back with Naruto; Beforehand-

Naruto had been thrown through a destroyed building, picked up and slammed into the ground several times, stabbed twice in the gut among other things where he was now being held down by several tendrils of darkness, his magic being drained from his body and transferred into Danzo who was giving a wicked laugh as if he had won. However, that changed when a spiral of flame appeared and grabbed the girl from behind where he wrapped his arms around her neck where she struggled to free herself from him. Unfortunately her technique only worked when she had full concentration and when she wasn't being held by anything or anyone. Eventually, after around a minute, the girl passed out.

Ace looked to Naruto with a grin, "About time I found you Earth Emperor. Looks like I found you just in time too. Looked like you were about to pass out there." he said.

Naruto cracked his neck as he looked to the man for a second before he turned to Danzo, "I thank you for the help. Though, this isn't the time for us to discuss you saving me. Take her, and the other three who've been beat up and get them out of here." he ordered.

Ace gave a shrug as several hands made of fire rose off his body and wrapped around Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Gildarts and Kazumi before they vanished where shortly after Ace vanished shortly after. Danzo gave a growl, "Damn you. Again and again and again you have avoided my hands." he said angrily only to start laughing, "But now that I have your Magic Energy, I know how to create the very same earthquakes you do HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly as if he had won something.

He thrust his fist out towards our beloved hero, only for nothing to happen. He did it again, then once more. He looked to Naruto, "Why am I not destroying anything?" he demanded.

Naruto snorted, "Because my magic wasn't designed for anyone but me. In order to us my Magic, your gonna need to have more than my energy." he said before he growled, "However, you have done something incredibly stupid." he growled as his magic power was released in a large pulse.

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he felt the pressure building up from Naruto releasing his chakra, and boy was it potent; more so than even Hashirama or his brother could hope for theirs to have been. If one looked around, they would have seen large slabs of the fortress floating upwards with any other form of debris, "And what would that mistake be? As far as I'm concerned this world is mine and nobody else's." he stated as he warily watched as Naruto pulsed his power again.

"You took my daughter. Then you dare go and threaten my family. You nearly killed my friends. You try and take us against our wills and try to wipe our minds. As far as I'm concerned you're already dead." Naruto yelled as his pupils turned to slits, "Now your gonna pay, _**and then your kingdom is gonna join you for doing so! Quake before the power of the Earthshaker ya sons of bitches!~" **_Naruto called out_._

Danzo snapped his fingers, "Linlin, Kaido take care of him. I need to formulate a way to defeat him, and fast." he ordered as two large forms stepped forward.

One was obviously a woman while the other was a behemoth of a man who stood easily at 12 feet tall. The male removed his mask and looked to the female, "Uh, you wanna have a go at him before I join or what?" he questioned. It was obvious that they were still new to his forces if he was asking her a question.

"Hmph, I'll show this punk just why I am the most powerful woman on this continent, maybe I'll actually enjoy myself." she said.

Naruto simply raised his bisento up above his head before he then slams the end into the ground, a powerful aura began to release from the man's body as he looked to Linlin. A thick wave of energy erupted from the man erupting forth with great power. Naruto didn't hold back, locking onto his enemy and releasing his Magic Power, unleashing it at full strength. The blonde man's surroundings rippled as powerful shockwaves tore towards Linlin.

Linlin looked at Naruto and suddenly a wall of energy rose up from her body in a way similar to that of Naruto, her presence alone destroying the ground around the two as she unleashed her own aura from each of her pores to combat the wave of energy that Naruto was releasing. This was what true power looked like. Nothing would stand in the way of two powerful wills that sought to do what they desired with every fiber of their being. The waves of Magic Power clashed violently against one another in a battle of dominance. As the white fought against the blue and purple colored energy, it began to dissolve, dissipating as beneath a layer of gold was revealed. This was what defined those who wielded the utmost power of the world.

Naruto growled and swung the massive bisento into the incoming golden energy, daring to meet it head-on. The blade collided and a powerful shockwave erupted as fissures appeared in the very air itself. The entire landscape shook as the two attacks collided. Shockwaves erupted on impact scattering out, causing cracks to appear around the two of the warriors. The air itself along with the remains of the lake water quivered, rocking back and forth as it rippled outwards to form tidal waves.

And then, it began.

The battle between mortal gods.

Naruto sheathed his twin blades and grabbed his bar. Sending a burst of his magic through it the blonde watched as it extended into a 10 foot bisento and he slammed it into the ground, "GURARARA!" Roaring with laughter, Naruto slammed his right foot forward into the ground like a meteor, creating ripples in the earth that made it collapse beneath him. Lifting his bisento, the Yonko pointed it in Linlin's direction having landed one hundred feet from her.

"Come Linlin it's our time! Show this old dog what you're made off!" he declared, he was challenging Linlin directly to battle; the pointing of his bisento was a declaration of war.

Sneering Linlin hopped onto her magic creation, Zeus and flew towards Newgate, gripping her magic sword Napoleon in her right hand and a magic flame Prometheus in her left.

"Your time has long passed you! We know that your illness has made you weak, as mercy I'll take your head!" Roaring with anger Linlin transformed Napoleon into his longsword form, slashing with all her might at Naruto. **"Mighty Nation"**

The longsword was swung with such force Linlin was able to create pink coloured shockwaves that destroyed everything in its path.

Naruto growled, he didn't know how she knew he was ill; but he would find out even if he had to kill her and her ally. Clenching his left fist, he swung it into the path of the shockwave while giving a hearty laugh. Powerful tremors poured out from his mighty fist, smashing the world as the airborne earthquake slammed into the pink shockwaves tearing them apart. Bolts of black lightning poured out from the point of impact as powerful waves of energy started pouring over the entire battlefield.

All around the two warriors, men fell to their knees due to the sheer amount of pressure that the two magical energies were giving off. Members of Naruto's team all fell to their knees while Ace, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana all began to sweat from the pressure. Ace growled as he lowered his spyglass, "So he is fighting a couple of half giants, not surprising she is able to clash with him. I'm actually curious now to see how the two of them fare against Naruto." he said, "Shit, I forgot to ask if he was claiming this continent as his territory," he cursed himself.

Swinging his bisento Naruto crossed the distance between him and Linlin, roaring with laughter. Linlin intercepted the bisento knocking it on the tip with Napoleon. The two blades clashed releasing another wave of raw power rolling off their bodies. Naruto while a tall human in his own right, was much smaller than Linlin by almost three feet. Linlin towered over Naruto and punched down with her left arm, Prometheus igniting to cover the meaty fist in bright flames.

Fearing no one Naruto simply punched up with his left fist, a glowing white sphere surrounding it. The power of the Quake Dragon smashed against the flaming sun fist, smashing it to pieces and knocking the big woman backwards.

"Is that all you've got Linlin! Gurarara!" Roaring again Naruto moved towards Linlin, rushing at her with the intent to kill. A thick murderous aura erupted forth from his body creating a horrifying visage behind him as the world began to tremble.

"Don't underestimate me brat!" Linlin yelled back as she flew forward on Zeus, lightning erupting from the cloud to engulf her body. Prometheus burst into flames, seeming to fuse with Linlin's hair igniting it creating a wild appearance. A great heat poured out from Linlin's body making the ocean boil as she sailed towards Naruto, intending to kill him, **"Emperor Blade"**

Napoleon changed its shape once more, transforming from a longsword to a seax, with a serrated tip, and razor-sharp teeth. The length of the seax began stretching growing to over twelve metres in length, becoming longer than the woman and twice as tall as Naruto. Gripping the elongated sword, Linlin swung it from the right on a horizontal angle intending to bisect Naruto at the waist.

Naruto revealed a smirk and swung the bisento into the oncoming seax, channelling his own powers through the polearm. The blade connected with the seax releasing powerful vibrations that created cracks in the world and destroyed the ground. The world trembled as the entire continent began to shake violently. The power sent the seax flying back and pushed Linlin away.

"Come on Linlin! I expected more!" he yelled as he stomped forward, feet shattering the ground while crossing the distance. Naruto was like a charging bull, intending to ram into Linlin, his entire body releasing tiny tremors that created vibrations in the air. Everywhere Naruto went the world began to twist and turn as cracks appeared in space.

"I'm not afraid of you ya daft brat!" A crazed look appeared in Linlin's eyes as her blade burst into flames, channelling the power of Prometheus to boost the seax's strength. Gripping the sword Linlin slashed it down into Naruto's path. The blade collided with Naruto's power hitting the tremors he released head on. The blade was unable to cut through the vibrations leaving Naruto untouched. Black lightning poured out from the point of impact as the land shook from an earthquake.

A large fissure appeared in the ground beneath them as large cracks spread out, the land beneath them was beginning to break apart unable to withstand the stress. Naruto's eyes glowed and he then unknowingly channelled earth nature chakra into the land, repairing the damage down while reinforcing the island to prevent it from being ripped apart by him and Linlin.

Twisting his bisento, Naruto thrust it forward releasing tremors from the blade. The tip of the polearm smashed into Linlin's chest, at the last second Big Mom protected her vitals, coating her torso with her magic. The impact sent her flying backwards, coming to an abrupt stop thirty metres away. Naruto performed a powerful leap covering the distance and appearing above Big Mom. Newgate swung the bisento overhead, bringing the blade down to cleave Linlin in two.

Linlin sneered and swung Napoleon into the bisento's path enhancing him with her life energy. The two weapons collided shattering the air around them on impact, as Naruto's power sought to destroy the world. Tiny tremors cascaded down through Napoleon and into Linlin trying to rip apart her body. Ignoring the ripples, Linlin reached upwards with her left hand attempting to grab Naruto. With a roaring laugh, Newgate smashed down with his left fist intending to meet Linlin head on. The power of Earthquakes encased his fist and smashed against Linlin's open palm pushing it back. The force knocked Linlin off balance throwing her back into the ground.

Landing on the broken earth, Naruto slammed the end of his bisento into the ground giving a proud look. Linlin was lying at his feet in a giant crater. She was clearly enraged, giving the man a fiery glare. Linlin's flame-like hair grew in intensity melting her surroundings while climbing to her feet. Zeus turned pitch black as strong bolts of lightning poured out from his body wrapping around Napoleon encasing it in Prometheus's flames and Zeus's lightning.

"Die!" Linlin roared as Zeus wrapped around her right arm holding Napoleon forming a kind of rope. Gripping the blade tightly, she launched herself towards Naruto, Napoleon rapidly growing in size until it dwarfed Linlin. Lifting the massive blade that was easily twenty metres long, she swung it downwards intending to flatten Naruto and obliterate him.

Powerful tremors poured out of Naruto's body destroying the world around him, creating thick waves. Vibrations flowed into his bisento as he gripped it with both hands and swung it into the sword's path. A powerful tremor exploded out from the polearm as it slammed into Napoleon with a loud bang. A crack formed into the blade making it cry out in pain (?) as the world around them began to break. The powerful vibrations released from the bisento began to twist the world making it collapse in on Linlin intending to crush her.

Black lightning began pouring out into the world from the point of contact as an intense heat washed over the land. Powerful soul energy exploded out from Linlin tearing the collapsing world apart. With a battle cry the seax continued to push down onto Naruto's bisento. Neither one was giving up as they pushed against the other for dominance.

The world shook so violently that entire mountains were toppled like they were grains of sand before a wave of water. Valley's collapsed to form new plains, plains were turned into valleys. And the world knew, that the champion of the earth was battling.

-Magnolia-

"W-What the! What's going on?!" questioned Ezra in shock as she fell to the ground.

"Th-this power… IT'S NARUTO!~" Natsu cried out as a wall to the guildhall broke apart.

Lisanna Strauss, who had just returned from the world of Edolas with her friends and family, looked up and gasped in shock,"W-What… what kind of power is this?" she asked in shock.

It seems that she had indeed forgotten some of the things Naruto was capable of doing.

Mirajane looked up and felt her heart stop, "T-the sky… it's shattered!" she cried out.

Pantherlily, a new member of the guild who was encouraged to join by happy felt his heart stop in his chest, "W-What kind of Magic is this… is the world gonna end?" he asked silently.

"W-What do we do?" Wendy cried in fright.

"Hope that this ends soon!" Her own Exceed partner cried out in just as much shock.

"Stay strong my children!" Makarov cried as the world quaked around them.

-Alvarez Empire-

In all his years of life, August had never truly experienced shock. But right now, he could say that without a doubt he was shocked beyond comprehension, "Just what can cause this kind of damage?" he questioned as fire began to streak across the sky and crash into the ground.

Other members of the Emperor's Elite group felt their own forms of shock. One such member was a short bobbed haired woman with green hair named Brandish μ who had fallen to her stomach with all the earthquakes, "W-What kind of magic is this? It's like nothing I've ever seen before." she exclaimed.

Her dear friend Dimaria had fallen onto her butt where she openly gawked at the sight, "Uh guys, is it just me or did the fucking world just end?" she gasped out.

"I don't know, but I know I don't like it!" a man dressed in a completely black suit cried out in complete distress.

A woman with long red hair that resembled one Ezra Scarlet couldn't help but chuckle, "Seems he's actually doing it again, just like he did during the Dragon Kings Festival. I wonder, just how strong you've become Worldbreaker." she said with a smile on her face as she cast an enchantment that blocked a ball of fire from impacting the castle.

A man with dark tanned skin looked to Irene from his position with a shocked look, "Are you saying that you know who's doing all this? I mean look at what the guy's doing. He is ending the world for pete's sake!" he yelled.

Irene merely nodded her head, "Oh yes, but I had thought he'd perished all those years ago when he turned the world into what it is today during his bout against Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse where they created the last of the nine great continents with sheer power running in between them." she said with a small grin.

"T-This guys a monster." A man with blonde hair commented with a gulp.

-Crocus-

In the imperial capital of the land of Ishgar, the King and his 12 year (Soon to be 13 year) old heiress were being protected by their royal guard as the world as they knew it seemingly came to an end. The king held his shivering heir in his arms, "It's gonna be ok Hisui. Papa's right here I won't let anything hurt you." he told her as a reassurance to himself.

"Your majesty, I urge you to take the princess to the magic bunker for your protection. Please it isn't safe here." the knight yelled in panic as a wall collapsed behind them which caused Hisui to cry out in fear.

"Please God, please just let it all end soon." Toma begged the heavens above as he felt his heart clench in fear at what he was seeing as he held his daughter to his chest.

-Giltina-

In the kingdom of Gildtina, five particular beings of immense power looked to the sky with narrowed eyes from their own positions. The power they were sensing was one they hadn't seen in hundreds of years. The people of their own individual cities cried out in panic to the ones they worshipped in hopes they could end the terror that seemingly threatened to end all life all around the globe.

The largest of these beings looked up with narrowed eyes as he felt the very foundations of the world around him shook from the might of the wizards power, '_**So, you've decided to show them all your true potential. It doesn't seem like your doing it right though, Naruto-san.' **_he thought to himself as he actually had to adjust himself from stumbling which went to show just how powerful the quakes were.

A man with golden horns looked to the sky with a gulp. He knew this power. This was the same power that nearly killed him 400 years ago when he had been a creature of destruction. He didn't know it existed still. Why, just why was this happening.

"Water Dragon God, please save us from this madness." a woman begged as she bowed down to the ground.

"Please Water Dragon God, please protect us."

-Dragon Sanctuary-

In a secret place that was hidden from the world of men and everything else. Dragons of different shapes, sizes, elements all felt their hidden shelter shake as Naruto unleashed his wrath, not his fury, his wrath, onto the world. One dragon in particular grinned as he looked up towards the shaking, "**Heh, only you Naruto." **the dragon spoke.

"**Bahamut, that boy of yours sure does know how to scare us. That power you created sure is something." **a large red dragon said as he stepped up next to the large dragon said to the now revealed Bahamut.

"**Igneel, how fares your day?" **Bahamut questioned the Fire Dragon King.

"**It's alright. The younger Dragon's are freaking out about your boys power." **Igneel responded.

"**Yeah, I figured that was what's happening. They just don't understand the things we do. They haven't experienced all the stuff we have. And they have never done any of the things we have." **Bahamut sighed out as he stumbled to the left from a particularly strong aftershock from Naruto's earthquake ability.

Igneel nodded, "**Indeed." **he said in agreement as he steadied himself as well. Hah, those young hatchlings thought this was bad, they should have seen the war.

-With Naruto's group-

Laxus fell on top of Bickslow with a grunt as the world around him tore itself apart, "Dammit Naruto, did you really have to show off like this?" he demanded.

"Ah geez, Naruto's trying to kill us all." Gajeel muttered.

"Ah, Juvia thinks Naruto-sama is trying to destroy the enemy in one blow." Juvia exclaimed.

"Not even close, he's trying to kill all of them." Evergreen said as she saw the ground underneath the army began to split itself apart and collapse under them where it swallowed them up by the hundreds before closing up just as quickly.

A distance away from his once glorious hiding spot, Kakashi actually felt himself release a few drops of urine from the sheer shock and fright he had felt at the sight, '_You really are something else Naruto.'_ he thought to himself as the air repaired itself shortly afterwards, only to feel the land underneath shake as he continued to fight his enemy.

A laugh caused him to look to his right where he saw his other student clinging to his position using his chakra, "Incredible isn't it? The power a human body can possess when one has broken through their own limitations. Through sheer hard work and determination, the two of them have transformed into humans who have surpassed all limits." Narrated the Uchiha, he could feel his own excitement for battle beginning to stir inside. Witnessing these two had sparked a flame inside his heart. While Naruto could surpass him and everyone else around him in terms of power and ability, it didn't mean his desire for battle couldn't be stirred.

"Truly terrifying. I wonder how Hashirama-sama and Uchiha Madara would have fared against them." Kakashi tried to wrack his brain to compare the power levels of the two Strongest Shinobi from the Warring States Era with the two warriors of the current era.

"I estimate it would be close. However Naruto is holding back, he is enjoying the battle and wishes to prolong it as long as possible. He has yet to reveal his true strength." Sasuke said as he could sense the overwhelming joy and excitement radiating off the blonde as he clashed with Linlin.

-Back with Naruto-

Kaido was grinning like he had became a king. His excitement had finally reached its peak and he could no longer contain it. His sister had fought, and was still fighting valiantly against the world's most powerful man alive. But he knew that in the end she would more than likely fall to Naruto's might. So with that in mind he gave a bellowing laugh of, "Woroworo!" and leapt forward to challenge Naruto… and maybe try and save his sister from dying.

Slamming his weapon downwards he watched as Naruto simply did a backflip to evade his attack, "Your entertaining boy, I'll give you that. It's been a long time since anybody has put up this much of a fight against the two of us for so long. I'm surprised you're actually pushing my little sister back so easily." Kaido started with a savage grin, "But that ends now. Your opponent is now the both of us." he said with a mad grin.

Naruto gave a laugh, "Gurararara, but of course. I look forward to the challenge. I actually just might have to get serious if I have to combat the two of you on my own." he said seriously.

_At long last, his final opponent arrives. Kaido, older brother of Linlin had arrived to enjoy the fight of a lifetime against his most powerful adversary. Would the world end at the hands of Naruto and the two half-blooded giants._

**Adventreader221: Ah man that was a difficult fight to orchestrate. What do you think PL; 10 outta 10 since I wrote it up?**

***Adventreader221 then finds an anvil landing on his head***

**Adventreader221: *DOH***

**Phoenixlord42: You see what I put up with?**

**Adventreader221: *Removes Anvil* Ok, first off; OUCH. Second; Why are you hating on me it was a simple question bruh?**

**Phoenixlord42: Remove the Arrogance man it is not healthy for Anyone.**

**Adventreader221: Meh, he's heard worse *Points to Phoenixlord42***

***then Adventreader221 finds himself in an oven and Phoenixlord42 has a face of WTF!***

**Adventreader221: *Pulls out tanning mirror* See you in a few hours. Like and Review and we'll see you later. Oh and PL, please turn up the heat a bit will you, thanks and goodbye.**

***The oven blows up and Adventreader221 looks like he has soot on him.***

**Phoenixlord42: Blame the Coyote I am innocent in all of this.**

***Roadrunner suddenly stops next to both Adventreader221 and Phoenixlord42* Meep meep *Pew***

**Phoenixlord42: *Blinks then says* You got to love the classics**

**Adventreader221: Can't beat the classics. Like and Review and we will officially see ya later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Adventreader221: And it looks like has had her large ass handed to her by a man she knew she shouldn't have messed with. Oh what's this, Kaido had his ass handed to him as well, holy shit looks like the idiot never learned to begin with.**

**Phoenixlord42: What are you speaking of?**

**Adventreader221: I'm an announcer for this fight, and we're broadcasting live from the arena where Kaido and Linlin have had and will get their asses whooped royally. Sir, what are your thoughts on this? *Holds a microphone towards Phoenixlord42's face***

**Phoenixlord42: *puts on noise canceling headphones and blows an Air Horn into the Microphone***

**Adventreader221: Sir, I take it that is your response to the fact that you enjoyed Linlin losing her fight? *Holds it back towards Phoenixlord42's face***

**Phoenixlord42: What do you fucking think?**

**Adventreader221: I was actually expecting you to go at it like a fucking Yankee would ya dick!**

**Phoenixlord42:I was born and raised in a different state then the Yankees man.**

**Adventreader221: Well, to be honest I thought you were gonna cover your chest in body paint along with your face where you screamed like a crazed football fan.**

**Phoenixlord42: what gave you the idea that I would even do it?**

**Adventreader221: *Shrugs shoulders* What, I was just wondering if you would do it…. Your gonna do it aren't you?**

**Phoenixlord42: *Looks at Adventreader221 with an evil glint in his eyes. Then Tackles Adventreader221 in a cartoon dust cloud. When it Disappears Adventreader221 is shirtless and has body paint on him* There, you go. Now you have your fantasy revealed.**

**Adventreader221: Dick. Please enjoy the chapter everybody. I have to wash this off before the end of the chapter. *Walks away to the restroom***

_Previously: A distance away from his once glorious hiding spot, Kakashi actually felt himself release a few drops of urine from the sheer shock and fright he had felt at the sight, 'You really are something else Naruto.' he thought to himself as the air repaired itself shortly afterwards, only to feel the land underneath shake as he continued to fight his enemy._

_A laugh caused him to look to his right where he saw his other student clinging to his position using his chakra, "Incredible isn't it? The power a human body can possess when one has broken through their own limitations. Through sheer hard work and determination, the two of them have transformed into humans who have surpassed all limits." Narrated the Uchiha, he could feel his own excitement for battle beginning to stir inside. Witnessing these two had sparked a flame inside his heart. While Naruto could surpass him and everyone else around him in terms of power and ability, it didn't mean his desire for battle couldn't be stirred._

_"Truly terrifying. I wonder how Hashirama-sama and Uchiha Madara would have fared against them." Kakashi tried to wrack his brain to compare the power levels of the two Strongest Shinobi from the Warring States Era with the two warriors of the current era._

_"I estimate it would be close. However Naruto is holding back, he is enjoying the battle and wishes to prolong it as long as possible. He has yet to reveal his true strength." Sasuke said as he could sense the overwhelming joy and excitement radiating off the blonde as he clashed with Linlin._

_-Back with Naruto-_

_Kaido was grinning like he had became a king. His excitement had finally reached its peak and he could no longer contain it. His sister had fought, and was still fighting valiantly against the world's most powerful man alive. But he knew that in the end she would more than likely fall to Naruto's might. So with that in mind he gave a bellowing laugh of, "Woroworo!" and leapt forward to challenge Naruto… and maybe try and save his sister from dying._

_Slamming his weapon downwards he watched as Naruto simply did a backflip to evade his attack, "Your entertaining boy, I'll give you that. It's been a long time since anybody has put up this much of a fight against the two of us for so long. I'm surprised you're actually pushing my little sister back so easily." Kaido started with a savage grin, "But that ends now. Your opponent is now the both of us." he said with a mad grin._

_Naruto gave a laugh, "Gurararara, but of course. I look forward to the challenge. I actually just might have to get serious if I have to combat the two of you on my own." he said seriously._

_At long last, his final opponent arrives. Kaido, older brother of Linlin had arrived to enjoy the fight of a lifetime against his most powerful adversary. Would the world end at the hands of Naruto and the two half-blooded giants._

_**Now: **_"Naruto Newgate, so we finally meet at last." Kaido sneered at the tall human.

"The pleasure's all mine," Naruto revealed a mischievous smirk that seemed only to annoy the halfling as he raised the giant Kanabo.

"Die for me, vermin!" Kaido roared as he swung the massive club weapon downwards intending to smash the man into meat paste. The club was brought down with such force and speed it created a powerful blast of wind, blasting Danzo's men away and sending him flying backwards.

_"Strong!"_ Danzo thought in a bit of shock as he flipped in mid-air, channelling chakra into his feet and quickly sticking to the ground. The man then bent low, bringing his centre of gravity down and reinforcing his body with chakra to resist the wind.

"Is that all!" Naruto laughed, clenching his left fist he punched upwards meeting the weapon head-on. A loud bang sounded as the two collided, creating a massive shockwave that tore the ground apart. The force of the punch sent Kaido skidding backwards, his tiny feet digging deep trenches in the earth as he slid back over fifty metres.

"Oi Danzo, get out of here while you can. I'll come after you later." Commanded the Dragon Slayer, receiving a short growl from his enemy before he quickly left the area with a Shunshin.

Naruto smirked, without anyone around, he could cut loose. Without hesitating he launched forward, kicking off the ground with but one step and appearing right in front of the giant. Kaido was quick to act, bringing up his arms in an X shape over his chest as Naruto's left foot slammed into his forearms. The kick pushed into flesh, sending phantom pains up Kaido's limbs and launching him back even further. Sneering, Kaido dug both feet into the ground and brought himself to a halt, only to look up, sensing an attack from above. Taking a step back, Kaido narrowly avoided Naruto as he descended, his heel smashing into the earth, making it shake and crumble inwards. The crumbling rapidly spread out, throwing Kaido off balance as the land beneath him became unstable and collapsed.

"Come on, is that all!" Naruto called out as he moved across the collapsing debris with ease, closing in again, his body transforming into a white blur. Appearing in the air above the giant man, Naruto attacked again, a fist planting itself into the centre of Kaido's chest. A loud boom exploded out from the point of impact launching Kaido backwards again. The strike brought him over to Linlin, sending him crashing into the ground next to her like a meteor. Debris sprayed everywhere; a deep fissure had been carved into the ground behind the man.

With an annoyed groan, Kaido pulled himself from the debris, appearing completely unharmed from the attacks. As he brushed some dirt off his torso, Kaido appeared visibly annoyed. He reached into the ground and pulled out his Kanabo, heaving it onto his right shoulder.

"Having trouble?" Asked Linlin in a mocking tone as she looked at her brother in amusement. She had found some joy in seeing Kaido tossed around like a rag doll by the much smaller man.

"Shut it you little brat before I shut you up!" roared Kaido, releasing a thick wave of murderous aura at his sister. Naruto's sudden movements had caught him off guard, but Kaido would repay him tenfold.

"Just try it, you dumb fuck!" Snapped Linlin, raising Napoleon and pointing the tip of the sword towards her brother in a threatening manner. The two glared at one another before clicking their tongues and turning their attention to Naruto who now stood with a smirk on his face over one hundred metres away.

"But it's about time you got here brother. I underestimated the human's power. But the man has one leg in the grave already and shouldn't be much trouble." Linlin spat in disdain as she glared at the man in the distance. Linlin was confident in her abilities to defeat Naruto, but the human had shown he had some fighting prowess and if she had to fight him as she was now, then she didn't like her chances.

"Tch you're just weak Linlin. I can easily deal with the human on my own!" Spat back Kaido clearly overconfident. Kaido even believed he could deal with Linlin at the same time if she were to join them, there were not many who could contend with him.

"Muscle brained as always. However, be my guest!" Linlin took a step back as if encouraging Kaido to take the field and clash with Naruto. Accepting the invitation, Kaido launched forward, moving with surprising speed for his size. With every step, the behemoth left deep footprints in the ground that broke the land around them. He charged right up towards Naruto, quickly closing the distance and swinging his giant Kanabo.

"Gurararara! Don't underestimate me!" Roared the equally over-eager Naruto as he stepped forward, and swinging his bisento into the incoming clubs path.

"Die!" Kaido matched the cry, bringing the Kanabo down with great strength and smashing it into the human's bisento. The two mighty weapons collided with a resounding bang, it seemed as if a meteor had struck the earth. The entire battlefield shook as bolts of black lightning erupted out from the point of impact, filling the sky as the two warriors clashed. They stood their ground, their weapons fighting against each other for dominance.

"Now's my chance!" Linlin took advantage of the situation and flew in on Zeus, heading towards Naruto. Linlin had intended to have Kaido distract Naruto so she could finish the fool off. With some high speed, Linlin covered the distance and attacked Naruto from the left, swinging Napoleon down at the Yonko in an attempt to bisect him. **"Mighty Nation"**

Linlin's sword transformed into its longsword form in mid-swing. The weapon came down with such force it generated powerful shockwaves that boosted its mighty power.

"Die!" Linlin attacked with the intent to kill, releasing a strong murderous intent. Kaido's eyes glowed red with murder at Linlin daring to take advantage of the situation. Naruto, however, appeared unaffected, a smirk appearing on his face instead. Power erupted from the man's body as his left hand let go of the bisento, the strength with which he held the weapon not waning in the slightest. The act surprised Kaido as he felt the strength of Naruto's one arm easily matching his own.

Naruto's fist glowed white as he punched out with the power of the dragon's. Powerful vibrations rippled through the air shattering space the fist smashing against Linlin's longsword. A loud boom sounded out as black lightning poured out from the point of impact. Naruto effortlessly held back against both his fellow warriors, meeting their attacks without fear. Naruto seemed unphased as he held them off; instead beginning to laugh. Naruto's biceps flexed, and a powerful earthquake poured out into the air with such force it knocked the two of them back, sending them sliding away.

"How exhilarating! Gurarara!" Naruto was excited and getting more so with every passing blow.

He then moved to take the offence and attacked Kaido. With a mighty roar, Naruto punched his left fist, slamming it into Kaido's outstretched left hand as the beast attempted to block. A loud bang sounded as the force behind the strike sent Kaido flying back, his feet digging trenches in the ground as he flew. Not missing a beat, Naruto advanced on Linlin, swinging his massive bisento. A clang sounded as Linlin blocked with her longsword, but as a shockwave tore through the air and twisted the fabric of the world the woman was sent flying back.

Spinning his bisento Naruto slammed the poles end into the ground, breaking it apart and releasing a terrifying battle cry. Waves poured out from Naruto's body, reshaping the world, twisting and turning it as if collapsing it in on itself.

"I will defeat both of you!" Roared the mighty Newgate, declaring his challenge on both of them, intending to take them on all alone.

Kaido sneered and steadied himself; Naruto didn't seem weakened like the rumours, either that or he was putting on a show.

"You're already on your last leg Newgate! Why fight it. Or are you making this your final stand?" Spat out the Beast Giant, his grip tightening on his Kanabo, ready to attack. Linlin too climbed to her feet, her sword reshaping itself into a long cutlass.

"Do you think you can take us both on you daft of a fool! Have you gone mental or are you just that dumb to challenge the member's of the Giant Clan?" mocked Linlin as she floated on top of Zeus, flames pouring around Napoleon with the help of Prometheus. Naruto merely snorted at the two of them; they didn't know he was as strong as he was because he was ignoring the effects of his illness, it was something that The Will of the Earth had implemented into the deal. If he chose he could fight to his heart's content without suffering the effects of his curse. However, that was if he had up to ten people as an opponent, if he had say an army of 100,000 or more than that was where the deal was null and void.

While sick, he was still just as powerful as when he had received his powers from Bahamut. Naruto's body was brimming with the power of the Dragon's of old, and he was eager to test it out.

"Try me." he challenged. Gripping the bisento Naruto charged Kaido head-on. The two released a mighty battle cry as they closed the distance and swung their weapons.

"We'll see with your death human! I'll crush your head like a grape!" Kaido growled and swung his Kanabo into the polearm's path meeting the blade with his own.

The two weapons collided with one another with a loud ear-shattering bang as the ground beneath them broke apart. The force of the blow sent both fighters sliding back. Linlin flew in again and swung the cutlass, aiming for Naruto's neck. Kaido joined the fray, closing in and swinging the massive Kanabo downwards with the intent of pulverising the man.

"Is that the best you can do?" With a laugh, Naruto thrust his bisento forward with one hand, a white glow encasing the blade. Tremors echoed into the world, as vibrations poured out from the weapon meeting both of them head-on. The vibrations collided with the Kanabo and Cutlass with a resounding boom, carrying enough strength to knock both weapons back and stopping them in their tracks.

"What!" Both of the siblings seemed surprised that Naruto was able to stop their attacks simultaneously, and with just one arm. Stomping his right foot into the ground, Naruto roared and punched out with his left fist. Shockwaves erupted from the mighty fist sending vibrations out into the air; an earthquake struck Linlin and Kaido knocking them back and making the entire continental island shake. The surrounding ocean churned violently as large tidal waves crashed against the shores.

"Gurararara!" Laughing loudly, Naruto jumped upwards and descended on Kaido, swinging his bisento downwards with one hand as he fell. Kaido jumped back to avoid the attack, the blade striking the earth where he had once stood. The land around shook from the power of the strike, the ground breaking apart and destroying the battlefield, giving another laugh as he ripped the bisento out of the ground.

"I won't go down that easily human." Kaido sneered.

"I know, but I want to at least try and enjoy myself before the fight ends." Naruto remarked back to the behemoth of a man. "Were you trying to take advantage of the chaos between me and your sister to try and finish not only my people and I off, but also Briares and Oars? Take out your competition? If so, you made a mess of it. So you might as well bring out your friends, no use hiding." Naruto raised his right index finger and pointed to a random spot to his right.

Kaido growled and snapped his fingers. A pained moan sounded as a dark liquid splattered onto the ground. The strange black-coloured blood stained the earth as numerous figures fell to the ground, their hiding spot having been torn asunder. There were eight figures in total, now standing amongst each other in the open. In the middle was a six-foot-tall figure with sinister yellow eyes, dressed in a black robe-like cloak. Standing on the right of that one was a five-foot-tall figure wearing a dark purple-hooded cloak. On the left stood an eight-foot-tall figure in a red cloak, both had light-green eyes.

"I'm surprised you actually sensed us, how?" was the question the one with a black cloak asked him.

"Not that hard to smell the smell of death. Especially when your giving off such powerful Killing Intent towards me. I already know you wanted me out of the way before you went after my group who are hiding in the mountains above us, but I already planned ahead and sent Gildarts, Kazehana and Tsukiumi to hold off anyone who tried to hurt them." he responded.

A snort sounded from behind Naruto drawing his attention where he saw Sasuke and an unfamiliar man, "Well it seems we finally get to join the fray. About time." Sasuke said with a smirk, "I was actually waiting for the opportune moment to join the fight." he said as he walked up and stood beside Naruto.

"So your the one, who kept us from reaching the Yonko's group and using them as leverage against him." one spat.

"Duh…" Sasuke responded.

"Die!" the woman, at least Naruto assumed it was a woman, yelled in anger as she appeared before Sasuke in a flash and kicked him away. The foot rapidly sped up, transforming into a beam of light and slamming into the Uchiha's back, launching him up into the air. The woman transformed into particles of light and launched upwards, appearing above the man and kicking down with her right leg, propelling Sasuke into the ground with a bang. The force of the kick caused the earth to collapse in on the Rinnegan user, creating a human crater.

The rubble was pushed aside as Sasuke stood up, dusting his clothes off, appearing unharmed from the attacks. Instead, he appeared mildly confused as he watched the woman, he thought it was a woman, in the yellow cloak land on the edge of the crater.

"Was that supposed to do something?" he questioned her, "Though I must say, you feel a little off like there's something fake, artificial about you. All five of you seem a little off." The man rattled off to no one in particular. The energy signatures of the five figures felt disturbing, fake, but real at the same time. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. He almost felt some kind of kinship with them.

"Kaido and Linlin feel off as well, but not as much as these five do. I can't put my finger on it." Naruto mused aloud with a smirk as he glanced at the five robed figures and even took a side glance at Kaido who growled at how the two were unaffected by their attacks.

"There is much you are ignorant of Earthshaker." spat one of the cloaked figures as he folded in beside his sibling, coattails rising upwards and shifting the space around him. His sleeves folded back, revealing the decaying black flesh beneath that seemed rotten to the core, a truly horrifying sight to behold.

"Then why don't you enlighten me." Responded Naruto as his eyes moved between the five cloaked figures watching them like a hawk.

"In due time." a woman sneered at him.

Sasuke's right hand twitched; something felt off about this guy, everything about him screamed unnatural. Kicking off, the dark half of the six paths sage appeared right in front of the strange cloaked individual, a hand reaching forward as if to unmask him. Yellow eyes glowed sinisterly as a black hole materialised where Munashi's face was and aimed to suck Sasuke in. The man snorted in amusement, discarding the illusion that was too weak to ensnare even a genin from his home. The Rinne-Sharingan came to life and unleashed a blast of repressed power that smashed through the black hole, tearing it apart.

The figure went flying back, a trail of blood escaping from the black hole that was his hood. The blood splattered across the ground as the being came to a halt, floating in midair.

_"The Rinne-Sharingan, my first time seeing it in person. The eyes of a God, fitting."_ he couldn't help but comment in his thoughts. He could feel the power of those godly eyes. "I'm surprised, you've made me bleed!" Anger reflected in those yellow hues before a giant shadow appeared above him.

"Then you won't like me!" Roared the ever furious Naruto having moved with such speed it shocked all those present except one, Sasuke. Naruto's fist slammed down on top of the figure's body, ploughing him into the ground with a loud bang. The land shook and crumbled as the demonic figure was buried into the dirt.

Space split open a distance away from the man as a crack opened up and Munashi fell out, falling to what would be his knees and puking up another ball of blood. He had just managed to escape, but the powers of the Earthshaker coursed through his body viciously attacking his internal organs.

"Slippery little bastard, aren't you." Naruto spat while climbing to his full height and cracking his knuckles.

"Your fight is with me, Earthshaker!" Kaido roared from behind, charging towards Naruto, his body transforming. The man's body began to expand in size; dark scales grew over his skin and dark swirling clouds pouring out from his body. With a monstrous appearance easily dwarfing Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi who seemed unfazed by his change, Kaido attacked swinging his Kanabo downwards, intending to flatten his foe.

"Bring it!" Naruto met the challenge head-on and swung his left fist into the path of the Kanabo, intending to use nothing but pure brute force, channelling neither the powers of the Quake Dragon or Earth Dragon into his fist.

"Have you gone insane fool!" Laughed Kaido, happily watching as Naruto dared to meet his weapon with nothing but flesh and bone. It was suicidal, even for a Yonko. Kaido boasted incredible power and could easily transverse the earth without even fearing his fellow giants or even a dragon thanks to his magic power alone. The Kanabo swung with the intent to destroy and struck the incoming fist with a loud bang.

Black lightning erupted from the point of impact as the two collided. The single fist of flesh resisted the might of Kaido's Kanabo, showing not a quiver as it easily withstood the might of the monster's attack.

"Impossible!" Kaido was baffled by the sight; he hadn't expected Naruto to be able to resist his attack.

"There's a lot that's changed!" Naruto gave a battle cry and grabbed the Kanabo with his bare hands, ripping it from Kaido's grip. Using the momentum, his bisento came swinging around from the other side, smashing into Kaido's chest and drawing a small slither of blood, sending the Beast Giant flying back across the land straight into the castle. The land shook violently as Kaido tore a giant hole in its walls.

"You've gotten stronger, but how!" Linlin was baffled by the sight before her. She had witnessed her brother and Naruto clash many times during the Dragon Kings Festival, Giants and even half giants lived for centuries-millennia even- but never had the human ever been able to block one of Kaido's hybrid enhanced strikes with his bare fist before. There was a reason Kaido had been referred to as the Strongest Creature and Naruto the Strongest Man; both were on equal grounds. But now something had changed.

Naruto grinned, "That's for me to know, and for you to wish you knew." he grinned at Linlin.

"This is disturbing news." The cloaked figure in purple was shocked to hear this and couldn't help but turn to look at the Rinnegan User who was calm as could be.

"Father will probably ignore this and view it as a minor inconvenience. But then again Naruto is one of the few who can threaten his rule. He should not be so easily overlooked." one of the figures commented, green hues flickered with doubt as he couldn't help but be worried. "For someone who doesn't truly carry the Will of D in his name but the ideals behind it, the Earthshaker is still a major threat."

"So what!" A roar carried from the castle/fortress as the half giant came out. Kaido stumbled out of the hole, relatively unharmed except for the nick on his chest.

"You've gotten stronger? So have I Naruto. Today I will show that I am stronger! My pride demands it!" Kaido stomped onto the beach and retrieved his Kanabo, lifting it onto his right shoulder. "Tasatsu, Munashi, Akuhei and the rest of you failed experiments, deal with that damn weird eyed human and his friend, Naruto is mine!" Spat out Kaido, barking orders to the five cloaked figures. The one in red sneered under her hood and released a bloody red mist into the air filled with murderous intent.

"Do not forget Kaido, you're the same as us!" retorted Akuhei with venom in her voice, she was annoyed by the mans words.

"I'm nothing like you artificial dolls. Created from nothing. Even without Father, I was destined to rule over the World!" Kaido roared back at the woman Akuhei. They may have all had similar origins at the hands of Father, but there was one difference between Kaido and them, he had already been destined to be a King.

Sasuke quirked a brow. He hadn't expected for Kaido, Linlin and the other's to be experiments. Huh, maybe Orochimaru had a hand in creating them at some point. It was the most obvious thing he could think of at the moment.

-BUZZ- Wrong answer, somebody who is far more sinister… The correct answer is in fact, Zeref Dragneel.

"Please, you were nothing before Father found you. Just a lowly creature that was struggling to live." Akuhei snorted in what was amusement as she bickered with the halfling.

"Quiet before I smash you into a pulp!" Kaido bit back, the mention of his past was upsetting the man. He hated having anything to do with Father and his creations, even if Father was his father too, in a way. Just the thought of his past and what Father turned him into, from what he originally once was, was enough to send him into a berserk rage.

"Enough bickering." A soft angelic voice chimed as the woman in yellow flashed over between Kaido and Akuhei, appearing through multiple beams of light.

"Yes, sister," Akuhei spoke respectfully to her sister in yellow, knowing full well she stood no chance against her. In terms of seniority, Munashi was the oldest of the siblings, followed by both her brother in grey and her sister in yellow.

"Linlin either keep sitting on your ass or help me with Naruto!" Barked out Kaido before charging ahead without giving Linlin a chance to answer him. Kaido was angry and needed to vent said anger by killing Whitebeard.

"Just don't get in my way you thing." the woman snorted but didn't object and flew towards Naruto intending to assist Kaido. Linlin was one of the few who knew a part of Kaido's history and wasn't afraid to call him a thing, as that was what he was, a thing. And while she was the only true Half-Giant, Kaido had been enhanced with her genes to ensure he lived which turned him into a Half Giant. However, if the two of them combined powers then they would be able to beat Naruto, or so she believed.

"Go to hell!" Tasatsu didn't need any more orders and bull-rushed the Uchiha, drawing a pair of large sickles from his belt and swinging them around like a wild animal.

"Too slow." Sasuke moved around each swing with little effort, to him Tasatsu was moving in slow motion. The ground beneath the man began to break apart as dozens of roots broke free and began to coil around his body. The roots constricted, restraining Sasuke and restricting his movements in an attempt to make him easier to hit. With a snort, the Rinnegan user released a burst of chakra from his body that crushed the roots. He had utilised the Deva Path to destroy the mokuton-like roots.

Two hands shot up grabbing the man by the wrists and tightened, making the man grunt in pain. With a smirk, Kakashi drew the pirate in and rammed his knee into the man's stomach, releasing him as soon as the strike hit. Akuhei went soaring backwards as his brother launched forward, the wings on his back expanding, taking on a more leathery appearance. His speed drastically increased as he drew his sword attacking with one swift motion.

A hand flew up grasping the incoming blade, the Hataje held the blade firmly in his right hand and made a Lightning Blade with his left. The electricity ploughed its way into his opponents chest, launching him back through the air with a loud bang, drilling him deep into the ground. A shadow appeared from behind Kakashi as the mans sibling made his move, both swords drawn and swinging down to turn him into sashimi. With little effort, Kakashi spun around, his right foot connecting with his right cheek and tossing the man aside.

A flash of yellow filled Sasuke's vision with a thick purple mist beginning to surround him decaying everything it touched. A dozen swords made of pure light materialised in front of him, intending to run him through. A black hole came into existence behind him, intending to engulf him and everything. At the same time, a thick growth of roots tore the ground apart and rose upwards to cut off all escape.

The Rinne-Sharingan gleamed with a murderous twinkle as a foreign energy tried to pierce through his mental walls and into his psyche, reduced to a tingling sensation by the power of his eyes. Chakra poured into the man's eyes as a large expulsion of energy flew from his body.

"Tch, the Almighty Push, so troublesome." Tasatsu muttered.

"I'm just full of surprises." Remarked the Last Uchiha with a Naruto-esque grin, at the moment he was playing with his opponents. His eyes flared up again when the tingling sensation returned in force, the foreign energy once again trying to penetrate his mental walls. Locking onto the signature Sasuke turned towards the other cloak wearing individual, the one in Navy Blue. The figure was standing away from the battlefield, their turquoise eyes glowing a faint red matching the red glow around their hands as they stared at him.

"Trying to enter my mind? Foolish effort." Sasuke released a pulse of chakra directing it at the figure, hitting them with full force. The pulse struck as the figure released a dainty cry and was tossed up into the air, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The cloak parted revealing a full female figure in tight navy blue jeans and black crop top.

"I think it's time I rip those cloaks away and see who or what you are." Sasuke growled as he held up his only hand in the half ram sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." he intoned as eight clones popped into existence.

Across the battlefield, Naruto laughed with glee as he swung his bisento, easily deflecting Kaido's Kanabo and Linlin's Cutlass at the same time, releasing black lightning on contact. Naruto moved with the grace of a well taught dancer- twirling and swinging the bisento with one hand, every impact creating, shockwaves and lightning storms. Linlin was engulfed in flames as she utilised the powers of Prometheus, she wanted to turn Naruto to ash. Kaido was using his hybrid form to press the powerful Yonko but was met only with failure. With every blow, the three competed in a test of might showing off the reason they were called the best of the best. Naruto however, was showing them just why he was called one of the Four Emperors of the world.

As the two halflings continued their combined efforts, Naruto actually found the pressure growing continuously. Even with his immense strength, fighting against both Linlin and Kaido while they were serious was still a struggle for him. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto channelling the powers of his Dragon Slayer Magic into the bisento swung it into the path of an incoming attack. The blade struck Linlin's flaming sword and Kaido's Kanabo with a loud bang. The world-destroying power shattered the surrounding space knocking all three backwards.

"Gurararara! I can do this all day you guys!" Naruto was one of the better fighters when it came to weaponry. Though he wasn't old by human standards he was till older than what any knew, though there was only a couple of years between him and Linlin, but to him, she was still just a brat, as for Kaido he was a mystery. Impaling his bisento into the ground, Naruto slammed his fists together, creating white orbs around them; deciding to settle things with his fists.

Stomping forward Naruto assaulted Linlin first, swinging his right fist and smashing it into Poseidon as Linlin tried to block. A crack began forming in the weapon's edge, making it cry out in pain as a shockwave launched Linlin back. Not stopping there, Naruto moved with astounding speed, becoming a blur and attacked Kaido. Right fist smashed against Kaido's own as the Beast Giant met the blow head-on. The two fists colliding released an electrical storm on impact that shook the land around them. A turbulent storm began to form above the three fighters staring out from the centre of the fists. The storm grew as the sky turned black, creating gale-force wind.

Not missing a beat, Naruto assaulted Kaido with a barrage of vibration empowered punches. The blows collided with Kaido's body, releasing loud resounding thuds as if someone was banging loudly on a metal door. The sound was so overpowering it rumbled in everyone's ears like the pounding of the war drums. Kaido's body shook, but he refused to budge, heels digging into the ground, he raised the massive Kanabo swinging it down onto Naruto's head. The blow landed with a resounding thump but didn't appear to phase the man at all, even as a trickle of blood fell down his forehead.

"**Earth Dragons: Severe Earthquake"** A mighty blow landed against Kaido's chest as energy spread out from under the point of impact to protect Kaido's organs. An earthquake flooded into Kaido's body as the fist was releasing devastating shockwaves. The air formed cracks that rapidly spread as the ground beneath them broke apart, launching Kaido back from the blow but easily came to a halt three meters away and swung his massive Kanabo.

The Kanabo landed and smashed against Naruto's back, pummelling him into the ground. Naruto's hands hit the ground as he supported the weight of the Kanabo and pushed back climbing back to his feet. Naruto stood proud unwilling to kneel before anyone. There were only two people in his lifetime Naruto would ever kneel to, Bahamut and The Will of the Earth himself.

Naruto crossed his arms over and coated them with quake bubbles, before swinging them out to the sides smashing both fists against the air. Cracks spread out from the impact making the entire world shake as the sea stirred. Vibrations travelled through the air releasing powerful quakes out from Naruto's body that blew both Kaido and Linlin away. The Kanabo cracked as it was thrown up into the air and crashed into the ground away from its owner.

"Naruto sure has gotten strong." Commented Gildarts from afar watching the battle unfold. He had retreated to a safe distance accompanied by Laxus, Evergreen, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and the other's.

"This is not a battle we can enter." Levy gulped at the sight; she could barely see anything; everyone was moving so fast. It was shocking to see just how strong the elites of this world was.

"I have to get stronger." Jet clenched his fists in determination.

"It's terrifying." Spoke Ultear who may have appeared calm, but wasn't so much on the inside. The woman was sweating beneath her mask of calm and goosebumps were covering her body. A shiver went down the woman's spine just thinking about the monsters that exist in this world.

Blood sprayed through the air creating a thick blanket as roots were shaved apart under the blade of Kusanagi. Tasatsu slid back blood dripping from inside the sleeves of his cloak, the tall figure's chest was rising up and down as they panted heavily. Sasuke stood in the distance, blades swinging through the air deflecting attacks from Akuhei and Tasatsu, each collision echoing with a loud clang. A third figure joined the fray, it was the purple clad figure rushing forward swinging his twin swords. The flurry of steel left afterimages in their wake as Sasuke danced around the blades, swinging his own to counter them with ease. Shockwaves rippling through the air from each collision as the man released a hearty laugh. While this wasn't like his fight against Naruto all those years ago, it sure was fun.

"Useless the lot of you!" Akuhei screamed like a harpy as she drew out a long chain whip from her left sleeve. Gripping the handle and flicking her wrist she sent the whip flying towards the Uchiha. Sasuke tilted his head letting it fly past, the whip coiled wrapping around his neck and constricted with spikes jutting out from the sides. Pulling on the end, Akuhei intended to rip his head off but found the chain wouldn't budge. A hand of purple chakra was extending from Sasuke's back and was latching onto the chain, keeping it in place.

Pulling on the chain, Sasuke drew Akuhei in and threw her into her brother, knocking him back. Keeping his grip he directed the chain as it unwrapped from his neck. Still attached to the chain, Akuhei was swung around like a rag doll used as a bludgeoning weapon, ramming into Tasatsu the chain wrapping around the two. The two turned into a ball and chain as he then spun them over his head eliciting cries from them both before he slammed them down into the ground crashing on top of another sibling, shoving all three into the dirt.

Ears twitched as he stepped back. A red blur flew past his face and impaled the ground; it was a sharp red dagger. Turning to the source, the cloaked figure in navy blue was gripping a set of red throwing knives between slender fingers. Without a word, she threw them towards the man. The knives curved through the air aimed for his vital points. Snorting, Sasuke swung the Kusanagi into the knives path, shattering them on impact.

"Isolda what are you doing! Hurry up and break into his mind already!" roared Akuhei as she climbed out of her crater, spitting up a ball of blood.

"Something is blocking me; I can't pierce his mental walls." The one in navy blue spoke, their voice was distinctly female with a haughty undertone but had a musical ring making her words pleasant on the ears.

Sasuke snorted. Of course they wouldn't be able to break into his head. One, he was trained by Orochimaru so he knew how to evade torture of all kinds. Two, he was related to Itachi-Fucking-Uchiha: The Man Who Mind Fucks Everyone He Sets His Gaze On. So yeah, he wasn't going to fall for some second rate genjutsu like they were using on him.

"Use from your reserves, your powers are useless against him." Barked out Munashi in an annoyed huff and reaching into his right sleeve, removing a long rapier and tossed it into the air. Tasatsu jumped up and grabbed the weapon, a pair of tree roots extended from beneath the cloak and piercing the ground being used to slingshot him at Sasuke. The rapier was rapidly thrust through the air transforming into a storm of swords that rained down on the Rinnegan user.

"Is that all?" Sasuke smirked and swung Kusanagi showing off his strength. The greatsword transformed into a blur leaving behind hundreds of afterimages as it battered against the incoming rapier. With every blow, vibration travelled down Tasatsu's arm shaking his entire body.

"Grr what useless fools, can't they do anything right!" Kaido sneered under his breath, watching the children of Father fail in their battle against the blonde's allies.

"Gurarara! Looks like your pawns aren't doing so well Kaido!" Naruto bellowed on the other side of the battlefield as the explosions went off. Having personally experienced Sasuke's strength first hand, Naruto was well aware of the man's battle prowess. He had known Sasuke had held back when he and the other's confronted him in Magnolia. So it was easy to see why he had called him out the way he had.

"Looks like you and Linlin have bitten off more than you can chew. Why not just give up and go home with your dignity intact before suffering any more humiliation." Naruto said with a mocking smile as he twirled his bisento gripping it with both hands and swinging it towards both his enemies. A heavy wind blew forward tearing the ground apart generated from the pure force of the swing.

"If anyone is going to be humiliated it will be you Naruto from your defeat at my hands!" Kaido roared as his body expanded again, fingers transforming into dangerous looking claws as his head become more elongated. Kaido took on the form of a humanoid dragon standing on two legs, standing almost three times his base height. The horns on his head becoming more distinct.

A bright red light began to spill out from Kaido's mouth; flames pouring out from between rows of elongated teeth. With a mighty roar, the half giant unleashed a tyrannical flame. The torrent of fire poured towards Naruto growing to such size it dwarfed him. Linlin roared with Kaido and swung Napoleon unleashing a terrible wave of bright flames. The two attacks poured towards Naruto with the intent to turn him to ash.

"Bring as much heat as you want! It won't stop me! Gurararara!" Naruto bellowed as he reached out with a free hand, fingers clutching at the air, grabbing it as if it was a blanket. With a strained grunt, Naruto pulled on the world, turning it upside down. Everything in front of the Yonko became reversed as space started to collapse in on itself. The two walls of fire became twisted in mid-air and were flipped upwards, the direction changing creating a blanket of fire covering the sky.

Naruto planted his right foot in the ground raised the bisento, holding it like a javelin. Grunting the man's muscles tensed and he threw it, launching the weapon at Linlin. Tremors poured out from the weapon fracturing the space around it.

Fear reflected in Linlin's eyes as the weapon flew towards her. Gripping Napoleon, the woman, swung the sword, transforming it into a giant broadsword as big as she was. The broadsword swung in the bisentos path colliding with a loud resounding clang. A chip flew off the living (?) swords body, making him scream in pain as he flew out from Linlin's grasp. Linlin flew backwards blood flying from her mouth as she crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

"Gurarara! This isn't even a workout!" Naruto commented as he stalked forward before going into a full-on-run and charging towards Kaido's transformed state, grabbing his Bisento on the way. Giving an irritated grumble Kaido charged forward as well.

"I'll make you eat those words NEWGATE!" Kaido's claws gleamed as his body underwent a new transformation becoming serpentine. Kaido's body lifted into the air as clouds began to roll off his glistening scales, thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed in the skies as the giant used his magic to transform into a giant dragon. In this form, Kaido blotched out the sky, had four branch-like horns, four claws on each limb with long moustache and hair that took on a flame-like pattern.

**"Perish Naruto; for I am the Strongest Man Alive!"** Kaido roared in his dragon form unleashing a monstrous jet of fire from his mouth. The heat hit Naruto who only laughed and made a backhand motion unleashing an overbearing tremor that blew the flames away. Legs bent, and with a powerful leap, Naruto jumped up into the air, landing on Kaido's head grabbing him by the horns.

"Fall you pitiful imitation!" Naruto yelled while grabbing the front horns with his free hand where he began to pull, muscles bulging as he groaned with effort. Tremors shook the world as Kaido's entire body spun and Naruto flipped him throwing the massive dragon into the earth. The entire world seemed to shake and tremble beneath Kaido's massive body.

"Shit!" The ground beneath Laxus and the others shook violently and began to break apart. A large bubble of air materialised around them and made them float up into the air. Levy and the others joined alongside them as the earth where they once stood collapsed. In a third bubble of fire were Ace and his stuffed pig.

"I knew Naruto was strong, but nothing like this." Jet gawked.

"Did he just shoulder toss a dragon?!" Ultear cried out.

"Holy shit, remind me to never piss him off." Gildarts muttered to himself.

"So this is the power of a Yonko, my god." Juvia said in awe.

Kazehana snorted, "No, this is the power of Naruto." she stated honestly, "This is the same strength that even made the great Continental Dragon Zorah Magdoros acknowledge him during his hay day." she said

Munashi quickly acted retreating into the void of space, pulling his siblings and the others with him avoiding being crushed by a large fissure opening up.

Naruto placed his hands on the soil before channelling his magic into the land stabilising it. The earth began to come back together, restoring the continent to its original state. The destroyed forests began to regrow as new towering oaks and pines took the place of the fallen.

Standing back up Naruto smirked, "Gurarara! I can cross tossing a dragon to the ground with one hand off my bucket list now!" Naruto, hands-on his belly.

"Curse you Naruto!" Kaido rumbled as his elongated claws dug into the earth and were used to lift himself off the ground. Soil and debris fell from his scaled body as the giant dragon began to rise back up into the air.

"I will not be done in by you! I am the Strongest Creature! You are just a man!" Kaido spat out in his anger, fire bubbling from his jaws as lightning flashed past him and struck the ground.

Naruto shook his head, "And yet you use Take Over: Dragon Soul to combat a _Dragon Slayer, _not very smart on your part as Dragon's are weak against my magic." Naruto responded as he shook his hand around him.

Kaido grunted as he rose up, "I will not be done in by the likes of you, I am the strongest." he stated shook his body clean.

Naruto shook his head, "No, your just a mindless beast that needs to be put down like the vermin you are." he stated as he raised his hand to his shoulder, "Tear asunder the life of the world." he said as he lashed his arm out unleashing powerful tremors.

-Play Fall Out Boy: Irresistible-

Kaido is blasted back where he crashes into a recovering Linlin who cries out in pain from the strike. Naruto then flashes through a set of hand-seals causing large boulders of solid earth to rise up and with a grunt of exertion he attacks, "**GIGA CRUSH!" **the blonde yells causing the rubble to strike both Kaido and his sister where they are pulled up into the sky above them.

-With the other's-

"Oh shit, he's gonna do it." Ace stated.

"What are you talking about Fire Emperor?" Tsukiumi questioned.

With a sigh; the Emperor of Flame answered her, "He's gonna show off, and there's nothing we can do about it. Honestly I should have just waited until the fight was done to come check on things." he said with crossed arms, "It's best if we sit back and watch." he said to her.

"We have no other choice but to watch. Naruto-san is fighting two High Yonko Class opponents like he is. We are simple Emperor class wizards, Naruto is an Elite Emperor Class Wizard on his own." the blonde responded. This was news to the ones who knew Naruto. They didn't know there were levels of power between the Elemental Emperors?

Kazehana simply sighed, "Please shut up Panty-Flasher-Chan." she said causing the woman to squawk in shock.

"_WAH~ _You promised to never call me that in front of others!" she cried out as some of the girls chuckled. And not a second after, the world was set alight as the meteor like attack struck the world.

Laxus grunted as he felt the very air itself shake from the bombardment of the powerful attack, "Dammit Naruto are you trying to kill us?" he asked himself with a grunt.

Gajeel grinned, "Well he is fighting opponents as strong as him on his own, so don't be so surprised ab-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Kazehana and Tsukiumi felt their jaws drop in horror while Briares growled in rage, his power beginning to flow off his body, "B-But I thought that the ancients sealed them away?" Kazehana asked in horror.

"Sealed away, sealed who away?" Ultear asked in confusion.

"_**A Titan, here in this age?!" **_Briares roared, "_**Not while I still breath!" **_he stated in rage as he began to walk forward, each step he took now filled with power; and the land around trembled.

-Before; with Naruto-

The meteors crashed down upon Linlin and Kaido without mercy and began to relentlessly destroy them while moore of Danzo's men were crushed underneath the rocks and blown away due to the powerful shockwaves from the large falling rocks. Danzo watched as the two Yonko Class half breeds crawled out from under the rubble where the two of them stood up, only to fall down to the ground, groans of agonizing pain coming from their mouths. Kaido huffed heavy breaths, "Even after all this time… I still can't beat you. ... How? ... Just how are you so powerful? ..." he questioned.

Linlin slowly nodded with a wince, "I-It's impossible… Y-Your just some weak human…. So how are you still… able to defeat the both of us on your own…." she asked him.

Naruto snorted, "You lack the conviction to truly win. While I was beating the two of you to a pulp, my two friends had been fighting your hidden allies and killed all of them for me. Now here we are again, 475 years later and the same result as last time we all fought. With the two of you defeated at my heels, just like Zorah Magdoros was so long ago." he said.

"This is not the Dragon King Festival boy, so don't bring the Continental Dragon into this." Kaido ground out in pain.

Sasuke and Kakashi filed away the information they were hearing away for later, but watched closely as a figure strode forward causing Sasuke to growl in agner while Kakashi quirked a brow at the man.

Danzo was seething in anger, "Even after everything I did. Preparing for your arrival. Kidnapping your child and bestowing upon her a Magical Power guaranteed to defeat you. Even bringing in two of your opponents from long ago. A fucking army of my men, and still you do not fall like you should. I was to be the king of the world before I brought back my master's. And still, you don't listen…" he growled, "So now, I have grown angry, and it is thanks to this anger that I am going to call upon one of my master's to kill you in exchange for my life.' he said as he began to flash through hand seals of unknown origin, "You should have bent the knee Nine Tails, cuz now your doom is nigh!" he crowed out as he spread his arms, "_**SUMMONING"**_ he roared out as his life-force was ripped right out of his body causing it to turn to dust in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke scowled, "So he escaped all those years ago when I thought I killed him. Heh, he must have thought he would have been able to invade the Elemental Nations with his army to take over if this is his reaction to losing his army to Naruto." he said before shrugging his shoulders, "Well if he dies here there's nothing that I can do." he said before the area was flooded with a powerful presence causing him and Kakashi to gasp in shock. Naruto almost staggered due to the sheer amount of energy in the air.

"W-What the heck is that?" Kakashi asked as he looked around in awe.

Sasuke's eyes glowed as he turned around and watched the land rise up and take the form of a rather large… hand(?) Giving a sharp whistle, the 'Last Uchiha' (Let's face it, Sasuke is the last True Breed Uchiha. Don't deny it. Even his children only carry half of the Uchiha DNA sequence and a smaller chance of awakening the Sharingan than a normal Uchiha would) drew both Naruto and Kakashi's attention as he pointed to the strange formation.

Naruto felt his heart drop to his stomach. T-This was… Why was this happening… How was this happening… Why was there a Titan of all entities here? The hand smashed into the ground and seemed to push up thus allowing the arm of the unknown Titan to rise up out of the ground. Soon a set of broad shoulders was seen and a bulge of earth grew showing that the Titan in question had in fact four arms in total. Rising up to its full height, the Titan stood at a staggering 800 feet tall, give or take a few feet if you think about the fact it just rose from the depths of the earth.

The titan aptly Atlas the Bearer of the Heaven's and Titan of Endurance had been reborn. He was strictly loyal to the cause of the Titan's and followed only one of them, Kronos King of the Titan's. The Bearer of the Heaven's looked around with disinterest, "_**Hmph, so even after all this time… the world is as pathetic as it was. Only the energy is far more potent than what it was before I went into slumber." **_the Titan snorted.

"_**ATLAS!~" **_Briares bellowed out.

The Titan hearing its name bellowed out by a familiar voice turned and grinned, "_**Hooh, so you still live after all this time, brother. How amusing…" **_he said as the Hundred Handed One stomped forward with Earthshaking footsteps.

"_**Come and meet your doom, ATLAS!~" **_the Hekentoheire thundered out.

Atlas gave a chuckle that quickly turned into a bellowing laughter, "_**My doom? My doom you say?" **_the Titan laughed, "_**How am I supposed to meet my doom when you are nearly dead yourself while I am at full strength brother?" **_he questioned.

"_**The true measure of a warrior is not how he lives, but how he dies... It's not what they did in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth..." **_Briares declared proudly.

Atlas gave a dark and evil look to the Hundred Handed One, "_**If that is what you wish… brother…" **_the Titan said darkly.

Overhead, dark thunder clouds gathered and began to send crashing thunderbolts down where said bolts crashed into the ground, shaking the world around with each strike. Back with the group of wizards and an unconscious Kazumi, they all watched as the two gigantic monster's talked between each other, (Kind of hard to ignore how loud their voices were individually) before Briares begun to weave hand signs with all 100 hands and then spread all of them apart with a yell of, "_**MOTHER CREATION" **_

And with such a proud proclamation, the world around obeys the Last Hekentorheire without question. The land cracks in a circular formation for nearly 30 miles in every direction causing the world to tremble at Briares' power. Atlas growls as he looks around, "_**Mother Creation… the ability to make the world kneel in reverence. The only known ability to ever obey a Titan worthy of it, and there has only ever been one user of such a tremendous power… Briares…"**_

Seeing the technique and feeling the world tremble, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at the sight of there being a being out there with a higher ability for Earthen Based Magic than even him. It was so amazing, so thrilling to see that there was always somebody that would be far more powerful than even those who were seemingly unbeatable.

Ace grunted as he watched the land tear itself apart by the seams, "Dammit." he growled, "What is he thinking, this is suicide. Only one of the Yonko can defeat a Titan, but only when they awaken. Is he planning on dying here?" he questioned.

Kazehana snickered, "You forget Ace-san, a Hekentorheire is not an ordinary being. They were the first creatures of creation. They are literal embodiments of the Earth itself and hold no equal to themselves except for another Hekentoheire. And even though his life-force is fading, he still far outshines even Atlas who Bears the Heaven's. This will not be an easy battle for him, and I fear that this may be his last." she told the flame emperor.

"**Briares-san…" **Oars whined sadly.

"Poor guy, free for a moment, he is already putting his life on the line. What a guy." Gildarts said saddened.

"It is his wish, and it is engraved in every warrior alive. To die protecting that which they believe in. It is an age old calling that has been felt throughout time and space. And it is an unbreakable will that lives in those who fight the good fight." Tsukiumi said with reverence in her voice.

Seeing the land fall apart, Sasuke grabs Kakashi and sensibly activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, "**Susanoo" **the Uchiha calls out as he manifests his full powered Six Paths Susanoo into existence. Far bigger than the one that those at Fairy Tail had seen. Now standing at an impressive height of 550 feet in height, this was the Uchiha's true Susanoo. It was the only thing that could fight against the Nine Tails equally, a being that could make a natural disaster simply by waving a tail. The very same one that was sealed inside Naruto and granted him so much power to begin with.

Flapping the impressive wings that were on the back of the Susanoo, Sasuke escaped the field of flying debris as the destroyed earth was torn asunder before it came back together. The members of Fairy Tail had no choice but to brace themselves as Kazehana maneuvered them until they were a safe distance away from the battlefield, Even Oars was brought along in a bubble of combined wind and water from Tsukiumi and Kazehana. Ace meanwhile hugged the damned pig close as he had his bubble of flame move out of the way.

Naruto himself merely jumped from one boulder to another to escape the carnage. He had to use his earthquakes a few times and even devoured some of the boulders when they were to big, but he was trying to survive here. The gathered clouds darkened further and rained down more lightning to the earth below. Still the earth destroyed itself further for Birares' ambition.

Atlas growled as he swatted away a massive boulder the size of a castle, "_**You dare challenge me to a death battle, Briares. Last I checked you only fought for our brother's or for balance. What's changed?" **_the Titan demanded.

"_**Life itself!" **_Briares responded as he had an equally large piece of earth smash itself into the Titan's back causing him to stumble, "_**As well as… my friend!" **_he cried out. With a grunt the Hekentorheire surged more earth towards the titan causing it to actually begin encasing him in a small prison (For him as he is huge)and it began to raise him off the ground.

"_**So you are cutting my connection to the actual earth. And by doing so you cut my connection from mother! I don't think so!" **_Atlas yelled.

Briares grabs a large mountain sized rock and raises it over his fifty heads as his other hands grabbed two others of equal sized proportions. With a battle cry, Briares launched the first of the three mountains at Atlas and watched as it smashed into his enemy causing it to lift him higher off the ground. With equal yells of exertion, the next two smashed into Atlas with even greater force causing the Titan of Endurance to be shoved further into the air.

When everything had managed to finally calm down, a thirty mile wide flat, circular plate of earth that stood on seven large earthen pillars. The plate was void of trees and life. This left Atlas alone on a barren plain of rock with only himself, until Briares landed on the plate and Naruto popped up from underneath the ground while the Susanoo stayed airborne in the sky above with the ten elemental bubbles that held the members of Fairy Tail and the Elemental Emperor's.

Atlas snorted as he looked to his brother, "_**Not bad Briares. I see you haven't lost your touch despite being imprisoned by the mortals you treasure so much you wouldn't destroy them." **_he said.

_**I'm not done yet!" **_Briares declared as he raised fifty arms and allowed a large spear to manifest from the ground underneath them. Naruto gasped at the sight of the spear, t-that spear… it was the same one that the woman named Tenten gave to him at the Tower of Heaven, "_**Basquias, let us destroy my fool of a brother in our last blaze of glory."**_ he said proudly as he grasped it in all one hundred of his hands.

Atlas growls as he fashions a large battle axe out of the ground beneath him and spins it around in his grasp, "_**Very well then Briares, if you wish to die then come face me." **_Atlas declared.

"_**Tenjō Tenge Yuiga Dokuson…" **_Broares growled out.

Naruto felt his eyes widen as he understood what Briares had muttered…

On heaven and earth, I alone am honored.

_At his final moments, the Last Hekentorheire shows the world just why he is the strongest being alive. Be it Titan or God, Briares will pave a way to a brighter future for all those who live before him. _

**Adventreader221: And We are going to unfortunately stop it right there. Now I know what you're going to say 'But why stop it there when it is getting so good?' and I'm going to have to say, the next chapter needs some plot to it. **

**Phoenixlord42: And why don't we just continue it, I mean come on Adventreader221, we are so close to an actual battle between Titan's here!**

**Adventreader221: In truth we don't want to extend the chapter past the usual mark/limit we've set it and we have already done that with this chapter as we usually stop between 45 to 50 pages and this one is 54. **

**Phoenixlord42: Not anyfucking more it is page 55.**

**Adventreader221: And, at least we got this far! I don't see why your complaining. **

**Phoenixlord42: *Pulls out something***

**Adventreader221: *Eyes Phoenixlord42 warily* What are you doing?**

***Adventreader221 sees Phoenixlord42 pull out a rocket launcher* Phoenixlord42:I HAVE ANNOYING TROLL TO HUNT DOWN AND KILL**

**Adventreader221: *Pulls out large shotgun* It's wabbit season**

**Phoenixlord42:BEGIN THE HUNT**

**Adventreader221: AYE SIR.**

**Please like and review and we will see you all next time PEACE! BOOOOOOM! *Followed by evil Laughter***


	20. Chapter 20

**Elmer Fudd is seen walking through the woods.**

**Elmer Fudd: Shh be very very quiet, I'm hunting Wabbit's hahahaha**

**Phoenixlord42: Wabbit's I thought it was duck season**

**Adventreader221: *Taps on Phoenixlord42's shoulder; Point's to poster* Wabbit Season**

***Daffy Duck appears and so does Bugs Bunny. "Duck season" *Bugs rips the poster off***

***Daffy Duck rips off a poster***

**Wabbit Season**

**Duck Season**

**Wabbit Season**

**Duck Season**

**Wabbit Season**

**Duck Season**

**Wabbit Season**

**Duck Season**

**Wabbit Season**

**The sign is ripped again and they see Elmer Fudd season.**

**Elmer Fudd: Oh no**

**Bugs Bunny and Duck begin to stalk through the woods.**

**Bugs Bunny: "Shh be very very quiet, we're hunting Elmer**

**Daffy Duck: Hahahaha**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

That Which is Precious; The Man Named Briares

The staring match seemed to last for an eternity. However, it wasn't to last as a leaf, something so puny that it should have been impossible to see, landed in between the two of them. Then Briares and Atlas charged each other. Atlas raised his large axe up behind his back. Briares growled as he swung his own spear down and struck with the blade while Atlas blocked with one of his free hands as they both quickly jumped back.

Atlas spun into a backhanded punch while Briares ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to the Titan's arm. Atlas saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Hekentorheire's uppercut between his forearms and biceps. Atlas then pulled the caught arms and jumped at the same time, mid-air Atlas then put six of Briares' heads in a leg lock trying to choke him out. Seeing what his opponent was trying to do Briares then flexed his muscles and used his powerful strength to throw Atlas off of him and with his caught arms slammed the Titan of Endurance into the solid earth which caused the ground to shatter from the strength from the powerful body slam. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave.

Atlas grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Briares huffed slightly, Atlas had put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. He grasped Basquias in his hands before he got into a Throwing position before launching the Spear of Heavens towards his eagle eyed opponent. Atlas snorted as he quickly palmed his axe and threw it at Briares' own weapon, having less at the time he aimed it to bounce off each other.

The two weapons clashed before they were called back to their masters hands and rushed at each other. Atlas didn't want to take any chances and burst into a speed filled sprint towards Briares to try and bisect him. He admitted Briares had a special sword with the Spirit Spear Basquias, but with the cutting power he possessed it would break in two with a single swing.

Clang!

Briares smirked at the disbelieving look on the Titan's face as the legendary spear blocked Atlas' sword without any trouble. He then used the moment of shock to kick Atlas in the knee throwing him off balance. The Hekentorheire then pushed Atlas' sword away and brought his spear down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Heaven Bearer. Atlas was determined that he wasn't going to lose with a weapon, he was the strongest when it came to weaponry. Even Kronos admitted that on occasion.

Briares blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Atlas stopped pushing against Briares and, with his axe still held against his brothers own, let the Earthen Gigant fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards his back to draw first blood. However both met in a clash of metal and a small shockwave rocked the area. Atlas, using his innate agility kicked his brother in the back and sent him flying away, however the Hundred Handed One was a tough individual and the kick didn't hurt that much.

Briares quickly regained himself in midair and dissolved away his weapon while readying himself for a fist fight. Briares barely ducked in-time to save himself from a horizontal attack from Atlas' and the titan landed on the ground just behind his enemy. In response Atlas began to attack Briares relentlessly with his own axe, but the Hekentoheire dodged them easily and without fear. Atlas growled and changed his tactics and tried to attack him with a vertical slash that would split the man's head in-two. However Briares simply caught the attack with two of his palms. Channeling his magic through his hands, he thinned it out and sliced apart the axe causing it to shatter into pieces.

Quickly moving he grabbed his brother by the wrists and with ease and precision tossed his opponent head over-heals to his right which made the titan lose his balance and roll across the ground and crash into a clothesline set up by Sasuke who happened to be there at a convenient time. Atlas growled as he regained his footing with enough time to dodge Briares who was right in his face, As he dodged his brother and slashed him across the back with a hidden blade, only to realize that the one in front of him was fake as the image poofed way in a puff of smoke. Atlas felt his eyes widen and looked back to see his rival about to punch him in the face to which the Titan head didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack, which was a fist impacting against his face making his whole skull shake.

The force of the punch was so great that it launched the Titan of Endurance backwards and onto the torn ground of the field. Atlas landed on the ground in a heap but picked himself up with a shake of his head.

Now weaponless the two knew that if one backed down now it would mean certain death for them.

_**"Let's finish this, Atlas!"**_ Briares proclaimed loudly to the world as magic power engulfed his body. His muscles screamed in power as his eyes held a blaze within. His muscles bulged outwards and turned so dense they could put diamond to shame as flames glazed over those said muscles. Now standing at an impressive 845 foot 11, he stood just a bit taller than Atlas' own 800 foot even frame and he gazed down at his opponent.

Atlas smirked darkly, _**"So this is how it's going to end between us. By you using the full effect of your power, The Mother Creation has already drained you and yet you still keep up with me… You who are called, The Mightiest Creation... Also known as the Avatar of the Gods and the instrument of the Heavens. I really wish to see what this form of yours is capable of now that I have awoken."**_ he spoke.

_**"You are a vain and deluded being Atlas."**_ Briaress told the wannabe king.

Atlas gained a curious look, _**"Vain and deluded, how amusing."**_ he said.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild landed behind the two titan's while Kazehana, Tsukiumi and Ace ran up as Naruto met up with them and called out to the Hekentorheire. Juvia panted as she came to a stop, "Briares-san, let us help you." she pleaded.

_**"Stay out of this!"**_ Briares commanded firmly, _**"This has been a long time coming."**_ he spoke with conviction.

**"Briares..."** Oars whispered.

Briares took one last thundering step towards his opponent and stood face to face, now towering over his greatest enemy as of yet. Atlas narrowed his eyes at his opponent as Briares merely looked down into his eyes. Without ever uttering a word of acknowledgement, Briares threw a powerful right hook that made Atlas' head snap around with a thundering explosion of raw power. However, Atlas rose back up and threw his own right hook that smashed into Briares' face causing it to turn.

The two enemies grinned at one another, as they had finally found somebody they could call a rival.

Without even hesitating the two then threw earthshaking left hooks that connected to the other's chin at the same exact second that created momentous shockwaves.

"_KYAH_!~" Kazehana cried out in shock at the raw power the two were giving off as they collided.

"Stay behind me!" Naruto said as he erected a barrier of energy to protect them from the backlash of the two colliding warriors just as Briares spartan kicked the Titan away.

Atlas appeared in front of Briares and launched a fist into his chin while drawing another back, _**"Do you see now, this is my power. The power of the rightful Titan King That Kronos wields!"**_ he exclaimed, _**"The power that you never desired to reach for whereas I took the chance to gain this ability to keep up with even you!"**_ he bellowed out, _**"Now feel the pain from not bowing to your betters!"**_

_**"Geh heh."**_ Briares grinned.

_**"You want more!? Well have a taste of my power!"**_ Atlas crowed out as he punched Briares in the face forcing him to slide back.

_**"I'm quite surprised, to think you could actually make me of all people feel pain."**_ Briares said as he leapt up into the air. As he came back down he smashed his fist into Atlas's skull, _**"BUT IT'S ONLY A PUNY SENSATION! NAUGHT BUT AN ITCH!"**_ he bellowed out. The world around was filled with dust from the collision of power as Atlas's face actually met the ground for once as the two unparalleled warriors. Briares stood tall and pointed down at Atlas, _**"Pathetic, I never felt any of those. No sensation or feeling within your punch."**_ Briares said pointedly.

"It's incredible, I didn't think that a battle between Titan's could be so overwhelming." Gildarts grunted.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen." Laxus said.

In the blink of an eye Atlas was up as he launched his left fists into Briares' face, _**"Don't spew such nonsensical..."**_ he yelled out as he struck with both his right fists, _**"Insults laced with pride!"**_ he declared.

However, as if he hadn't even been fazed by the powerful hits, Briares smashed his face into Atlas' own causing the man to actually stumble back from the blow. As he recovered, Atlas smashed his fist upwards into the Hekentorheire's chin with great force. Recovering quickly, Briares smashed his elbow into the Titan's face, his hand flat while his thumb was curled inward.

Juvia was sweating as she watched the two battle for dominance, "I can't believe he is actually keeping up with Briares-san..." she said in shocked awe.

Ultear grunted as another blow connected between the two, "Even so, Atlas is still the only one taking the damage. Briares is just healing too fast." she said.

"The problem isn't the damage dealt or if Briares is healing enough to contend with Atlas, it's time." Naruto stated as the wind buffeted his hair, "His life energy is being used too quickly and he is over exerting his power to keep up with him."

With a bloody chin Atlas looked to the untouched NarBriaresuto, _**"Out of all our brethren you truly are the mightiest. I can see why you were chosen to stay in this world and control us brother."**_ he said, _**"To think that even with all the power I have amassed just to defeat you, you would be so powerful as to actually match me blow for blow."**_ he said before grinning, _**"However, you cannot beat me..."**_ said the man as Briares sagged a bit in exhaustion, _**"Times up."**_ he said. In a fashion similar to teleportation, the Titan of Endurance appeared in front of Briares and stabbed the Hekentorheire through the stomach with his hand alone, _**"I win."**_ he declared.

Briares snorted, _**"I thought I told you… That the true measure of a warrior is not how he lives, but how he dies... It's not what they did in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth..."**_ he said as he looked up, _**"SO DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"**_ Briares declared as his power burst outward, almost blazing as brightly as the sun in the sky for once actually shocking Atlas.

Recovering quickly, Atlas' upper right fist flew forward, making Briares push it down and to the right with one of his left hands. The Titan followed through with his opposite upper arm making a similar attempt, only to result in the same, yet reversed, outcome. The Bearer of the Heavens teeth were bared and his other two fists tried a similar tactic, only for them to be blocked by the multitude of hands possessed by his brother. Briares found himself primarily on the defensive as the four fists of the Titan kept swinging at him, and his hands could barely keep up due to them all trying to move on their own.

Briares countered every few blow he could, striking out with his hands and delivering bone cracking blows of his own. He caught an extended arm by the wrist and jumped off the ground to deliver a side double kick to the Titan's face. Atlas stumbled back and growled in annoyance before rushing forward again, faking a right hook and instead delivering a left gut punch that knocked the wind out of his opponent. Atlas, taking advantage of the Hekentorheire's moment of recovery, drew all of his fists back, throwing them forward in a united effort to punch the entity. Briares' arms crossed over his face taking the brunt of the strikes and skidding backwards to the end of the cave.

Naruto growled as he allowed his power to grow. This wasn't going to end pretty if Briares fell in battle. He needed to help, but he didn't know how to make due. However, as if it clicked in his mind, he allowed his power to surge outwards. He didn't know what he was doing, nor did he know how, but he knew he was going to be alright. "**Giganto… Asura" **Naruto bellowed out allowing his magic to surge into the earth beneath his feet. The ground cracked apart and rose into the air where Naruto himself was picked up and placed in the center of the Earthen Avatar's body.

The ground beneath the blonde once again began to churn and rumble causing the others to move around a bit, lest they want to fall. The moving ground then gravitated towards the blonde haired man, collecting bellow him before it began to pile up and slowly lift him into the air. More and more of the ground continued to amass together, which only served to lift Naruto up high into the night sky, until finally; he was at eye-level with Atlas as Briares smirked with fifty smiles.

The earth still continued to rumble and move, the column of earth that supported his suspension in the air thicken and hardened. Broad trunks of earth then sprouted from where his shoulders would be, acting as arms, while a lower section of the body of earth split into two and began to act as legs, which also raised his position higher as the appendages stretched out from their kneeling position. Within the space of a minute, a man the size of the Titan's was brought into existence.

Finally, a clump of earth enclosed around Naruto's head, swallowing it whole, leaving a giant colossus of rock and dirt in its wake, the only thing holding it altogether being Naruto's own power. The eyes of the colossal earthen creation glowed a bright gold and it seemed to release a powerful growl (?) as it split the two arms into four of its own.

Briares groaned as he looked to several of his arms, the bruises fading away as he glared at Atlas before his face was covered in a, not arrogant, but an excited grin. Seems he wasn't needed to finish this up afterall. A powerful shaking was felt as Naruto forced his colossal form forward.

"Take a break Briares, and let me handle this." Naruto said as Sasuke landed his Susanoo next to the Golem, stand at the shoulder in height. He may have had a smaller avatar, but he was faster than the earthen avatar and Atlas. And it was during this that Sasuke made the first move. Opening his Susanoo's left hand, a ball of darkness started to grow in his hand. As it started to grow, a secondary purple colored sphere within it started to spin. It literally looked like a miniature eclipsed sun was growing in the avatars palm, growing to the size of a basketball in equivalent, which made his own grin grow, "I think I'll be borrowing something from your books Naruto." he said before the Susanoo burst forward with his hand behind him.

Not to be outdone, Naruto allowed two of the hands on his golem to cup one another as white bubbles covered them as one, before the color changed to an aquatic blue.

Briares nodded his head, '_**He is almost ready, but as he is right now he barely matches Atlas. It is a good thing that the purple clad giant is here or this battle would be all that much harder. I guess humanity chose a proper guardian of Earth.' **_

Charging forward, Naruto watched as Atlas grasped Sasuke's strange technique, that looked extremely familiar to him, with two of his arms and then shoved his quake bubble encased fist forward into Atlas' own hands. Atlas smirked as he looked at the two mortal's trying to fight him, "_**Pathetic, is this what humanity has grown too. To try and challenge your better's. How amusing…" **_Atlas said.

Sasuke grinned savagely as he looked at Atlas, "Don't underestimate us, now burst!" he commanded and allowed the sphere to burst where it blinded Atlas.

Wincing at the brightness, Naruto growled as he unleashed the energy contained in his earthquake bubble, "**Earth Dragons: Severe Quake" **Naruto yelled out as an unexpected crack appeared out of thin air where the fist of earth met Atlas' flesh and threw him away and caused him to stumble and fall onto his back.

"**Amaterasu" **Sasuke yelled as he ignited his Susanoo's sword and swung it down on Atlas, who caught the weapon, only for the titan to regret it as seconds later Atlas released a blood-curdling cry of anguish as it tried to shake the flames of the Sun Goddess off his hand.

"**Earth Dragons: Iron Fist"**

Lightning flash across the sky as Sasuke brought his Susanoo's hand down, "**Kirin"**

"**Earth Dragons: Giga Bick" **and then a spire of diamond sprouted from the ground up through the Titan's foot forcibly stopping the titan in his tracks as a blinding light flash dove down from the heavens and crashed into his form with a mighty explosion.

Naruto then gets an idea and says "I swore never to use this but I have no choice." Naruto breathes in deeply.

Seeing and sensing the magic Naruto is about to use, Laxus tells the others "GET DOWN!" as he himself takes what cover he can.

They do and one is about to ask why then "**Quake Dragon's ROAR!"** Naruto unleashes a roar so powerful it makes to world shake and hits Atlas head one making him scream bloody murder. Atlas is sent flying and lands on his ass hard.

Altas is thrashing on the ground as the roar hurts badly so Naruto and Sasuke take this as an advantage. "**Almighty Push."** and Naruto unleashes a quake together the attacks hit Atlas and sends him into the ground more.

Naruto and Sasuke grunt as Atlas rises once more, "_**You insolent little whelps. I'll be peeling the flesh from your bones!" **_the Titan growls out as he finally managed to deal away with the flames covering his hands and his temporary blindness.

Naruto goes to throw a fist, only for Atlas to charge forward and begin a bout of hand to hand with him. "EXCELLENT!" laughed out the Titan before he brought his two fists up and struck Naruto's golem in the chest and forced it to slide back, "NOW WE FIGHT UNTIL ONLY ONE STANDS!"

Naruto regained his balance before he shifted so that his right leg was set behind his left, his right hand loosely making a fist before his chest while the left hand extended out and remained open. Naruto's knees bent and his magical aura swayed to and fro like an ever-burning flame. The two opponents stayed opposite one another for what felt like and eon, before Naruto turned his left hand and gestured for the Titan to come at him.

Atlas' manic grin widened and he pushed off the ground, making a large indent as he did so. Naruto's azure eyes shone brightly before he also shot forward, a trail of white flame-like energy trailed behind him. The two powerful forces brought their right hands back and punched, and as they did, their fists collided and sending a shockwave through the mountain that was felt all the way at Alvarez.

Ace watched with calculating eyes as the two monster's fought with all they had, neither speaking nor taunting the other, but creating shockwaves on their was like something out of a story. He had initially thought it would be cool to see something like this firsthand in real life. He retracted that thought as he realized his whole body was shaking from the impacts that were made alone.

'_If this is what a battle with one Titan feels like, how would we survive a War against all of them?'_ Ace asked himself.

Briares nodded to himself, "_**It seems he is starting to embrace his destiny. But he is not ready to handle the full burden that comes with it." **_he thought to himself before yelling out, "_**Naruto! In order to beat Atlas, you need to seal him away! It's the only choice you have, he's just too powerful to leave alive!"**_

"I know, **Earth Dragons: Meteor Fist" **Naruto yells out as the fist of the golem glowed a bright blue before it impacted against Atlas' face before the energy exploded in a violent wave of powerful energy that threatened to destroy the platform almost.

Briares stands up with a groan, "_**Hang on kid I'm coming!" **_and begins to slowly make his way towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"_**Briares-san!" **_Oars cried out.

Sasuke growls as he rushes his Susanoo forward and kicks the Titan, only for the leg of the Avatar to crack and nearly break apart from the force of the hit alone. Cursing he flees back a distance and uses his powerful chakra to heal the damage, "Well if you can't hurt him normally, then why are our most powerful techniques working? Dammit, I wish I knew how to beat him." he said.

"_**Atlas is the Titan of Endurance, he is almost as powerful as Kronos. He can not only take an immense amount of damage, but in turn dish out just as much. The only reason those spells were working is because they are powers blessed by the heavens and the earth. Your black flames and the raw lighting are from the heavens, the spells Naruto uses are blessings from the Earth. They are his only weaknesses. In order to beat him you must remove his greatest strengths and turn them into his weaknesses." **_Briares told the Uchiha as he held up a dozen of his hands and placed them on the Susanoo.

"_**I will lend you some of my power to help you land better blows but this is all I can do without killing myself. Naruto is strong enough that he doesn't need this type of power." **_he told Sasuke.

"And that is why he is the only man I will ever call my rival." Sasuke responds.

"_**Be warned, to kill a Titan, you need to not only cause immense physical damage, but spiritual as well. I can see he does not desire killing, but sealing. I propose you do both. Kill the body and seal the spirit away." **_Broares said.

"Well I have a technique that could work, but I don't know how Naruto would do the sealing on his spirit?" he questioned himself.

"_**Just believe in one another and trust your own strength. I must gather my power to help as much as I can, but it will end up killing me."**_

Sasuke nods his head, "If it takes this guy down, then so be it. I will prolong you as long as possible."

"_**No, focus on the battle. I am of no consequence. Go, now!" **_

And with that Sasuke charges headlong into battle for the first time in 14 years. Having his Susanoo draw a sword he raises it up and stabs it down through Atlas' stomach and into the ground, "Naruto, restrain him now!"

"**Earth Dragons: Giga Lock" **Naruto roared out from his avatar causing dozens of large stone hands to be birthed from the plate and grasp the titan and pull it into a position it couldn't escape.

Briares rises tall and throws all 100 hands forward, "**True Imprisonment Technique: Gaia's Chains of Purgatory" **he calls out as he uses the very earth itself to create chains to imprison his brother.

"Naruto, hold out your right hand and smash it into his chest!" Sasuke calls out.

"Right!" And the blonde does so quickly as he can and places hand onto Atlas as Sasuke goes to do the same, only with his left hand.

As Naruto and Sasuke are about to seal Atlas, he is attacked by Kaido and Linlin of all people, but they are intercepted by Briares. "_**You will not interfere with them!"**_ shouted Briares as he punches them.

But the twins are not happy at all at not being able to attack Naruto with his back turned. Naruto and Sasuke nod and start to seal Atlas as Sasuke gives a yell of, "**Six Paths: Planetary Devastation" **and the earth begins to shatter apart and rise into the air before clumping together around Atlas' body.

However, as this happens Linlin and Kaido manage to free themselves from Briares' grip and rush for Naruto and Sasuke. They didn't get far as Briares leapt at them and pinned them down at the same time. Looking up, he saw the ever growing ball of rock created from his platform and usd a multitude of his hands to grip the two giants before he looks to Naruto and speaks one last time, "_**DO not forget, the spirit and body must be split" **_he says as he leaps up to the ball and hold onto it with his remaining hands.

"**Briares!" **Oars cried out.

Naruto nodded his head as he looked to Sasuke, "I assume you have something for this?" he asked and watched as the Uchiha nodded his head, before looking up to the growing ball of rock.

"I do, **Amaterasu" **the Uchiha intones and suddenly a flash of black fire sprouts over the ball of earth. Suddenly the plate breaks apart before chunks begin floating up to the ball to create more fuel for the black flame, "All according to the plan." Sasuke muttered as he looked to Naruto.

"I don't know, to burn them like this seems strange to me. I could have simply wished for them to die, but I don't like torturing someone like this." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded his head, "I understand. However you must remember, these are enemies that are nothing but trouble to the world. Letting them burn with an unquenchable flame is the only way to defeat them for good." he told Naruto as the rest of the plate fell to the ground below.

"I get that, but I just can't help but feel bad for Briares for his sacrifice." he said to the Uchiha.

"It was his way of letting go." Sasuke said as he allowed the Susanoo fall apart while Naruto's own avatar disintegrated. It was nothing but an anticlimactic battle. Sure the titan wasn't the strongest, but still that fight could have gone far longer, and more different.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Guess it makes sense when you say it like that." Naruto said. Then they hear marching like the sound of armies and they see two armies and Naruto curses "Shit this is not good I am to tired but If I must I will, what about you?"

Sasuke says "I can keep going call the other's if they are not fighting it is time to end this!" Linlin and Kaido are sent flying as the Uchiha slices the air using his Susanoo arms to smash it into their faces, and the two crash into the ground next to Gildarts and Gajeel. The Crash Mage calls out an attack and smashed his hand into Kaido's face while the Iron Dragon Slayer smashes his hands into the ground causing several large beams of steel to erupt from the earth and practically send Linlin flying after her brother.

Sasuke smirks and says "Somethings never change such good allies to help you fight."

Naruto says "That is how Fairy Tail is and that is the way I like it." Naruto then sees Ikaruga leading an army of her father's troops but winks at Naruto showing she is on his side still.

Naruto smirks and says "Ikaruga is still on our side and if we kill her father's troops while the others hold off Kaido and Linlin, then we see if we can get the rest of them on our side." Sasuke nods and joins the fight and Naruto goes to the Kingdom troops. "Hold it right there Earthshaker." orders the lead soldier.

Naruto says "You really think being under Danzo's rule is that good. It's no wonder I was hired to end it and we need his drones killed. So you either help us or death will be the answer."

"Kill the other's but capture the Earthshaker. If we pry the information of the location of the Will of the Earth out of him, then we can simply bring Danzo-sama back and allow him to complete his ambition of world domination." the lead soldier commands.

Naruto gets into a fighting stance alongside the other's land around him, "Looks like we'll have to fight our way out of this one. Don't stop no matter what, and use only the attacks you know will take them down." he commands.

The other Yonko nod, "You got it big guy." Kazehana smirks at him flirtatiously.

Gildarts could only shake his head. This army is filled with nothing but god damned idiots as they are fighting the Yonko themselves, including himself, a select number of dragon Slayers, a time mage (apparently) alongside a Speed Mage, Plant Mage and Solid Script Mage. Not to mention the Thunder Legion and their abilities. They are being thrown right left and center. The soldiers of Danzo are dieing. Naruto is still weak from his fight but he keeps going. Naruto starts to growl and is ready to unleash a quake and then surprises the entire army as he smashes his fist into the ground yelling, "**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Daichi no Dogo **_**(Roar of the Earth)" **_as the earth splinters apart and begins to rise up into the air forming small rock formations similar to upside down mountains.

The army is paralyzed with fear and terror as the earth has turned against them now they are realizing their mistake as they found out that they are fighting the Earth Yonko, the most powerful man in existence in the history of Earthland. The commander of the army pointed to the group, "Execute them all. Leave none of them alive except Naruto and the women. If we can take the women prisoner, we can use them as breeder's to birth some Yonko level fighter's for Danzo-sama's cause." the man declared, his voice as blank as a piece of white paper.

Ace jumps in fright as he hears Naruto snarl, "Oh shit. He's after me." he mutters.

"Do you ever not worry Flame Emperor?" Kazehana asked him.

"I have to, if I don't then somebody is gonna get me!" he exclaimed.

"Execution Master's get them. Use **Bane Particle Poison** to weaken them." the commander ordered.

"Yes sir." a group said as they marched forward.

Linlin stood up with a snarl on her face as she looked at Gajeel, "I'm gonna make you pay for that you lowly retch." she called out.

"Gihi, good luck old hag."

"HYRAH! DIE~" Linlin yelled as she smashed her fist down towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, only for him to dodge the attack before he struck by using his foot as he kicked her in the face causing her to stumble.

"**Crushing Evil; Spreading Truth: Absolute Heaven" **Gildarts yelled as he smashed his fist into Kaido's stomach with a powerful strike, imbued with his almighty Crash. The force of the spell is so strong it manages to cause an explosion on contact. Kaido is sent sprawling as he tried to resist the potent hit. However, the recoil leaves his arm limp and useless afterward. He'd need to find a way to fight against this monster if all his attack did was cause him to slide back a few feet only.

Naruto raised a single arm into the air and gave a yell as he pulled the rock formations down from the sky, crushing countless underneath as the earth shattered and shook from the falling mountains. Kazehana held up her hand and summoned a small twister in the palm of her hand, "**Hana Senpu **_(Flower Whirlwind)" _the black haired beauty chants as she unleashes a powerful tornado at the army that sends hundreds flying off their feet in seconds, "I think that these fodder soldiers need better training." she sighed as she snapped her fingers and summoned several large bubbles of air, "**Senpū Bakuhatsu **_(Whirlwind Detonation)" _she chanted as the bubbles of air began to explode violently and threw dozens off their feet.

Tsukiumi snorted as she found herself surrounded by hundreds of men, "Do the lot of you really think this is going to be enough to stop me, the Sea Yonko and most powerful user of the water element on this planet?" she said as she began to gather her power.

"Stop her now!" a soldier yelled, only for Tsukiumi to unleash an incredible blast of water from around herself that speared through the men surrounding her. They never stood a chance.

Ace screamed like a lunatic as he charged at a group of soldiers, a clock strapped to several sticks of explosives, a block in his hand, "AAAAAAHHHHH!~" the fire user yelled as he charged towards the frightened soldiers that fought for Danzo.

"Run for your life!"

"This guy's a lunatic!"

"I wanna go home!"

"MOMMY!"

Ace stopped chasing them and smirked, "I remember soldier's always being tougher." he said as Naruto landed beside him.

"Oh yeah, in the old days those guys would be itching to tear you apart." he said before laughing, "Gurarara those guys are just pathetic it makes me want to cry almost." he said.

XxX

"Sir, the poison has been dispersed near the stationary group." a soldier said as he pointed to Ultear, Levy, Bisca and Droy.

"Excellent, this way Danzo-sama can return to a kingdom filled with the most powerful fighters at his beck and call."

XxX

Gajeel gave a yell as he struck his Iron Dragon Sword against Kaido, having switched opponents with Gildarts, and gave a yell of pain as the giant of a man simply swatted him away where he landed beside Levy. Levy coughed as she covered her friends in a Solid Script mask before using one on herself. Ultear had used the window provided by the Yondai Yonko (Four Great Emperor's) and Gajeel to flee with Bisca and Evergreen to get to the ship, to preserve the new life growing inside her.

Levy fell to the ground coughing extremely harsh. Sitting up, Gajeel gasped in horror, "Oh no, your mask! You've gotta get it back on now!" he exclaimed.

Levy looked to him weakly, "Sorry Gajeel, I was bluffing the whole time." she told him in pure honesty.

"What!" he gasped out.

"The truth is, it never worked." she told him as she thought about what had transpired, "Bane Particle's don't just get inhaled, they're absorbed through the skin as well. I guess I never had a chance." she said.

Gajeel growled upset, "Then why the hell did you even come here?" he asked her desperately.

"I hoped I could save you from the poison as you are strong but not as strong as Naruto." she told him weakly.

"Naruto's busy, it's you I'm worried about!" he said to her. Levy didn't say anything, as she collapsed to the ground. Gajeel felt his eyes widen in terror, "Levy!" he cried out to her. Seeing Kaido get antsy for a fight he nodded his head in acceptance, "Hang in there Levy, I'll put this bastard down for good." he yelled out as he threw a club at him, only for it to simply stop as it hit his body.

Kaido gave a dark laugh, "All of your struggling is for not. Your friend the Earthshaker is a man worthy of his title and power. You don't even compare for you are not of his league." he told Gajeel.

"You leave his name out of your mouth." Gajeel yelled angrily as he swung his foot at the Kaido's head, only for it to act like nothing as it smashed into his cheek. With a wave of his hand, Kaido created a black spike that struck Gajeel causing him to yell out in pain. Rolling to his feet he glared at the giant, "You say I'm not of Naruto's league, so what. At least I don't fear the man for what he can do." he boasted.

Kaido laughed, "I do not fear his power. I still say he is weaker than I am and I will prove it. After I kill you and the blue haired woman, I will kill Naruto" he said evilly.

Gajeel grits his teeth hating Kaido right now as he is really trying to kill Levy. "This is where the metal head dies by my hand." Kaido said as he hit Gajeel again and sent him flying.

Levy struggled to look up as she watched Gajeel fly back, "Gajeel... be careful... for me." she whispered out.

Gajeel got up and once more charged at the giant. Launching hit after hit, the Iron Dragon was unsuccessful in his attempt to harm the giant who was killing his love interest. Kaido gave a yell and raised his arms, "There is nothing in this world that can touch me!" he roared out as a spell struck Gajeel. The dragon slayer flew back and crashed into a rock with a grunt.

Gajeel grunted in anger. His power as it was, wasn't enough to take out Kaido. He needed more, more than what he already had. He needed Dragonforce to beat him. Sadly, he had never achieved it before. All the other Dragon Slayer's had achieved it, except for him. He looked up at Kaido in anger, _'Finding the right cat to be my partner... Getting motion sickness like all the other dragon slayers. I felt so frustrated and pathetic... and wanted to walk away from it all. But now... none of that matters to me anymore, if it means i can protect the girl I love right now'_ the Dragon Slayer thought to himself as he gets into a fight stance and raises his head causing the veins in his neck to bulge out.

Levy shook her head as she watched this, she didn't want this to happen, "No, please don't do it..." she muttered weakly.

Ignoring her the Dragon Dragon inhaled while his magic power gained a... different form of energy as the attack came to mind, **"Quake Dragons..."** Gajeel yelled out as the same Magic Seal Naruto used appeared before his jaw, **"ROAR"** Gajeel yelled out as the world before him burst apart as the air shattered to pieces shocking not only Jet, Droy and Levy, but Gajeel as well. However as much as it shocked him, his last conversation with Naruto sprang to mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto sat on the deck of the ship as it sailed across the water. He sighed as he knew this would either be a success in helping Gildarts overthrow a tyrant, or he would fail and he would have wasted a chunk of his life energy trying to do something his body couldn't handle. The sound of footsteps drew his attention as he turned around and saw Gajeel heading his way, "Hey Gajeel, what's up?" he asked._

_Gajeel gave a wave of his hand, "Ah nothing much. Just came out here to think." he said as he sat back against the railing of the ship, "So, I take it your thinking about the upcoming battle to save the country right?" he asked getting a nod, "I take it that it is not going to be easy at all?" he asked._

_"When is it ever easy Gajeel?" asked Naruto and Gajeel nods at that_

_"Well I say you are correct on that, but that is what makes mission so exciting man it helps." the iron slayer regarded as Naruto nodded._

_"Gajeel..." he said drawing his attention, "I want you to promise me something." he said as he held up his hand, "I know that you and Levy are having a thing right now so I want you to promise me that you will protect her even if it meant you had to destroy the world." he said as a few tendrils of magic snaked their ways off his hand and moved to the startled Gajeel, "Promise me that you will look after my best friend as well." he said as the magic began to sink its way into his skin._

_W-What was this power? W-Was this how powerful Naruto always felt, this guy is nothing but a monster to control this type of magic energy!? However in the end, Gajeel settled for nodding his head, "Yeah.. I'll do just that." he said as the tendrils finished sinking into his skin._

_"Thank you." Naruto said, "As for that gift I just gave you... you'll know when to use it, but you certainly won't expect the outcome." the blonde snorted with a laugh._

_"Well, can you at least tell me what it as?" Gajeel asked._

_"Like I said, a gift. Though it won't be completely permanent and has a limited time from the first time you use it so be careful on how it's used. For after it's used up, there'll be no more. That gift, was the strength you will need to protect your precious people." Naruto said._

_"I understand." Gajeel said._

_"I know. So don't let me down, Black Steel Gajeel." Naruto smirked._

Flashback end

Gajeel is shocked. Is this the gift that Naruto had given him? Th-This was insane, but it felt so amazing. Kaido grunted as he stood up on his feet, "I-Impossible!" he said in shock as he watched Gajeel smirk at him, "That's not possible, that magic, it's Naruto's power… How did you come to have it?" he demanded.

Gajeel grinned, "That's for me to know, and for you to wish you knew." the son of the Iron Dragon said as he crossed his arms and struck out destroying the air as massive cracks appeared, "Tremble before me, for you were almost a worthy opponent, **Quake Dragons: Severe Quake" **the dragon slayer yelled as the land began to shake apart**.**

Kaido roared as he slammed his club into the ground and stabilized his footing, "You think this is enough to beat me! I am Kaido, the strongest beast alive, you are but an ant beneath my feet!" he yelled.

Gajeel smirked, "That was only the distraction, now die for me like a good dragon." the man said as he leapt at the man drawing his fist back, "**Tetsuryuken **_(Iron Dragon Sword)" _Gajeel cried out as he turned his arm into a large sword and raised it into the air above his head, "It's over, now take this. Combined Technique: **Tetsuryuken Halberd Rakshasa **_(Iron Dragons Sword: Halberd Destruction)" _ the man yelled as he brought the steel weapon down as he combined Naruto's immense power and Kaido felt his chest open up as Gajeel struck true.

-With Oars and Ace, at the ship-

Oars is sending troops flying with a tree he pulled out of the ground while Ace is burning the warriors. They are trying to get the women but they are having a hard time getting to them. Bisca is shooting them with her guns. Tsukiumi is slashing them with water and is not scared at all at them coming.

Kazehana is sending them flying with wind. Then she sees as ship "TSUKIUMI we have an enemy ship incoming!" Tsukiumi turns and says "Cover me!" Then she grabs the leader.

She drags him to where the water is and water chains grab him and hold him. She then grabs his next and says "You will watch this."

Then she touches the water and a magic seal appears "Let no Joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope and let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake THE KRAKEN!"

The man screams out "NO!" but as Tsukium was saying that the seal pulsed then after she said the kraken it made a massive pulse and the crew are confused.

***Listen to summon the kraken from pirates of the carribean***

Then they hit something as they trying to see what they hit and get free. But then the captain is taken from the ship after he gave orders. One crew member shakingly points out and two turn back and hears the captain in the hold of tentacles scream then pulled into the water. They scream out "KRAKEN!" The crew are preparing as one rings a bell. Tentacles are climbing up the ship and they are taking crew and damaging the ship. One wraps around the main mast and breaks it. Then to finish it off two massive tentacles come out of the water where the middle of the ship is.

Those tentacles come down and breaks the ship in half with the crew being crushed or falls into the water where they are eaten as the kraken pulls the ship to the depths of the sea never to be seen again.

***End the song***

Tsukiumi is looking out at the sea after the kraken left and the commander now realizes that the earth yonko is not the only one to fear but all of the yonko as well. As the water Yonko summoned the most feared creature of the seas. This wasn't Naruto's immeasurable strength that destroyed everything around, this was hers and hers alone. This was the power of the most powerful water mage in the entire world.

-Meanwhile Overseas-

In a small building for the women of Fairy Tail, there was a young girl that had long blue hair, and her companion for as long as she remembered lay next to her in bed. This was Wendy and Carla, the newest members of the guild. She hadn't met everyone yet as she had heard they had taken a job that needed most of the strongest members to complete. This of course made wendy nervous beyond words. If this job needed the most powerful members of the guild, then where did that put her?

Carla was tossing and turning in her sleep. Now, there are some things you need to know about this particular exceed. She was a seer/precognitive. She had the ability to view visions of the future, but only mere glimpses. Rarely did she ever get the complete sight of something.

Currently, the exceed of white fur was dreaming.

-Inside Carla's Dream-

_"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend._

_Instead of answering Sasuke grinned madly, "Now this is gonna be fun." he called out excitedly._

_Naruto groaned as he looked at his rival, "I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves." he said dully._

_"Naruto, let's be honest. The little spat we just had was nothing for us. It is time the two of us got serious." he said with a mad look in his eyes, "The fight we are having is only achieved when two mortal enemies confront one another on a battle of raging blood and sweat." he said madly, "This is what a true ninja battle should be like! You are the only one to have ever matched me blow for blow, so let's give it all we got and see who will succumb first!" he called out madly._

_"Don't start acting like an emo Sasuke, it's just strange." Naruto said as he stood up taller._

_Sasuke smirked, "Alright, let's get wild." he said as he cracked his neck._

_Naruto summoned his newly crafted_ _bisento out of its seal and quickly grabbed hold of his weapon, slamming the end into the ground, a powerful aura began to release from the man's body as he looked to Sasuke. A thick wave of chakra erupted from the blonde erupting forth with great power. Naruto didn't hold back, locking onto his rival and releasing his chakra, unleashing it at full strength. The blonde man's surroundings rippled as powerful shockwaves tore towards Sasuke._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto and suddenly a wall of chakra rose up from his body in a way similar to that of Naruto, his presence alone destroying the ground around him as he unleashed his chakra from each of his pores to combat the wave of chakra Naruto was releasing. This was what true power looked like. Nothing would stand in the way of two powerful wills that sought to do what they desired with every fiber of their being. The Chakra clashed violently against one another in a battle of dominance. As the blue and purple colored chakra clashed, it began to dissolve, dissipating as beneath a layer of gold was revealed._

_The blue chakra melted away as a thick pillar of golden colored chakra erupted from every pore on Naruto's body. The golden chakra collided with Sasuke's own chakra, overpowering it and headed towards the last Uchiha. This golden chakra was Naruto's and Sasuke's true chakra; true chakra was the expression of one's true desire. For one to achieve the ability to use their true chakra they had to accept each and every flaw about their being, as well as the entire worlds. In all of history only six people had managed to obtain this power-those being Naruto, Sasuke, Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths, Indra Otsutsuki, Asura Otsutsuki, and Kaguya Otsutsuki._

_Naruto growled and swung the massive bisento into the incoming golden energy, daring to meet it head-on. The blade collided and a powerful shockwave erupted as fissures appeared in the very air itself. The entire landscape shook as the two attacks collided. Shockwaves erupted on impact scattering out, causing cracks to appear around the two of the warriors. The air itself along with the remains of the lake water quivered, rocking back and forth as it rippled outwards to form tidal waves._

_"Hahahaha! Now that is strength!" Shouted Sasuke his tone of voice betraying the excitement he was feeling, he was so looking forward to this fight. _

_Naruto slammed the tip of the bisento onto the ground once again as he cratered the earth and looked at Sasuke, a smile of excitement forming on the blonde's lips, "It's time to get started! Come on Sasuke, let the fun begin! GURARARARA" Naruto roared unleashing a powerful laugh that shook the land._

_Sasuke gave a grin and swung his arms out to the side, golden chakra bursting forth "I want a real fight! I want to experience the true thrill of battle! It has been far too long!" the Uchiha said before he reached out with his right arm as he lifted his right and bit his thumb before wiping the blood down his left arm which gave off a puff of smoke to reveal the Kusanagi blade Orochimaru once wielded in battle._

_With Kusanagi in hand, the Uchiha released the hold on his chakra reserves. Purple chakra spiked shooting high up into the air, cratering the earth as it was freed from its confines. Chakra became a giant pillar whipping up a strong gust of wind. Waves crashed against the sides of the cliff as the energy started to expand, encompassing the entire plateau in its glow. The elements became wild as lightning flashed across clear skies. Nearby islands over thousands of meters away began to shake violently as earthquakes shook the land. Crevices were formed in the deep oceans as the earth was pulled apart._

_Wind wrapped violently around the duo, while at sea the winds began pulling the ocean upwards as a maelstrom was formed, reaching up to the skies. The ocean raged becoming so violent, whirlpools had formed. The air became saturated with the thick presence of both Sasuke and Naruto's chakra. The pressure exerted caused marine life to float to the surface, knocked unconscious from its powers, their bodies floating atop the water, creating tidal waves._

_The enormous pressure exerted from Naruto's reserves caused the nearby trees to bend away while they began to groan in protest, cracks forming along the length of the trunks. Both Naruto and Sasuke could feel their legs shaking, beginning to buckle under the godly pressure that pressed against either of them. The two of them felt like their knees could give out at any minute, and one would fall beneath the ever-growing pressure. Naruto however showed no fear. Instead, the excitement began to boil inside, "Sasuke sure isn't holding back like I am, guess he truly is enjoying himself if his chakra is getting as riled up as it is. Now then, let's see if your ability to fight can back up that power you possess. Show me what you can do SASUKE!" Naruto roared in his mind, swinging the massive bisento down towards Sasuke, the world seemed to shatter behind the weapon as it came downwards. Naruto quickly channeled the force of his quake power behind the swing, using it to empower the weapon._

_Sasuke released a laugh, swinging Kusanagi up into the path of the incoming polearm. The sword seemed to hum as the weapons clashed, well it almost seemed to be purring as it was swung upwards, meeting the giant polearm head on. The two clashed, a shockwave exploded out on impact, appearing to seemingly break the space around it, bending reality. Chakra and swords clashed against one another, fighting for dominance. Two powers, a strong will and the ability to destroy the world, clashed with the power to breathe and destroy life._

_The shockwave echoed out into the world, nearby islands of Mizu no Kuni shook violently, splits beginning to form along shores. Deep beneath the oceans where the two fought, deep sea crevices over hundreds of meters long were split open. The Plateau they both stood on began to crack, pieces breaking off, sections of the cliff near the two broke off and were obliterated turning into dust. Naruto and Sasuke stepped back; their weapons lowered beside them. "Not bad, Sasuke" The Sage said as he looked at the cackling Uchiha._

_"Not bad either, Uzumaki." Sasuke replied with a grin._

"_Remember, it's been changed to Newgate." Naruto stated._

"_Yeah yeah I hear ya." the Uchiha grumbled. This plan Naruto had concoted, it could only be described as suicide. A seal had been made to turn back Naruto's time until he had turned roughly 10 years old. Then he'd train and hone his abilities. Not only did this mean he had to deny himself the memories of his large family, the man whore, but of himself. Sasuke and Naruto stood opposite one another and begun to measure each other up, clashing in a battle of pure will._

_Sasuke was the one who broke the silence, charging forward, appearing in front of the quake user swinging Kusanagi from the right, making its way towards Naruto in an effort to cleave him in half. The blonde threw out his left palm, bringing it into the swords path, seeming to carry the power to destroy the world. Steel and open flesh met as a shockwave erupted on impact destroying the surroundings, earth was sent flying into the air as the ground shook as the world around them shattered, debris flying into the air. The shockwave from the impact carried on destroying the surrounding forest making the tree's collapse._

_The sword grew in size, and suddenly extended. Naruto leaned back as the sword cut through Naruto's hand with the intent to cut it off. The blonde's right fist reached out, appearing to grab onto air itself as tremors erupted, striking against the sword knocking it and Sasuke backwards. Naruto in turn gripped the bisento in his right hand and charged towards the Uchiha quickly closing the distance. Naruto was nearly 25 and stood at twelve and a half feet tall, so that meant he was easily the biggest person in his graduation class._

_While he was big he was also incredibly fast even for one of his size which put the muscular Raikage to shame, closing the gap instantaneously and punched out with his left fist. Vibrations shook the air, causing the ground to quake as the giant fist headed towards the blondes enemy. The entire continent seemed to shake under Naruto's power._

_A crazed laugh escaped Sasuke's lips as he leapt forward into the fray of battle to meet the fist head on. Kusanagi was gripped in the raven haired teen's right hand as he punched out with the left to meet the fist as he utilized Shinra Tensei to combat the power of Naruto's Quake ability. Raw purple chakra erupted from the limb as it transformed becoming ethereal, no longer appearing to be made of flesh as Sasuke called upon his Susanoo to enhance the power of his Almighty Push. The limb forged of chakra collided with the fist that contained the power to shake the world. A powerful quaking force travelled through Naruto's arm as another shockwave erupted on contact._

_A clash of pure unadulterated power erupted and formed a visible clash of energy of both gold and purple as their power's clashed with everything they had and rose into the air and was seen from every direction due to the sheer height of its reach. As this happened several explosions erupted from the ongoing clash of energy causing the world around to shake for miles._

_The ground was broken as a crater formed at the feet of the warriors. The bodies of both warriors went sliding backwards as the force of their collision generated a shockwave so powerful it could knock them back. Sasuke gave a growl before he reached out with his left hand and bit his thumb once more and slid it over another seal on his right bicep which caused another cloud of smoke to appear as he unsealed a second sword, a sword they were both familiar with. The sword was as big as Samehada and took the shape of a giant cleaver with two cut-outs in the blade one at the top and a semi-circular one near the handle. Lifting the giant blade, Sasuke pointed it at Naruto, holding Kusanagi in the right as power seemed to be resonating with the new sword. Sasuke had pulled out the Kubikiribocho one of the seven swords of the mist, a legendary sword just like Kusanagi._

_Holding the two great swords in hand, Sasuke launched into action, running towards Naruto with great speed. With just a few steps, the Rinnegan wielding ninja had appeared in front of Naruto, jumping up into the air swinging Kubikiribocho downwards with an overhead swing. Naruto's bisento came upwards meeting the blade of the oversized butcher knife, another shockwave erupting on impact. Swinging upwards from beneath was Kusanagi coming to join its fellow sword. The snake sword was blocked as a giant palm came down containing the power of vibrations. A powerful earthquake shook the air as the sky began to break; a long crack had been created in the sky as the clouds parted from the clash of power._

_Sasuke may not have been as strong as Naruto was due to his size advantage and Naruto's new power, but his eyes certainly made up for it. Naruto on the other hand could withstand practically anything thrown at him, as shown when Kaguya had shoved Naruto into a sea of acid and nothing happened to him at all. Add onto the fact he, Naruto, had named this strange ability 'Yure no Oto' and it suited it perfectly. With the power to cause powerful vibrations and quakes with but a punch, Naruto said that this ability to destroy anything and everything he desired. This potentially even meant the world itself. The power at Naruto's fingertips went to demonstrate just how strong not only the man but also the strength of his newfound ability._

_Sasuke was pushed back as a powerful quake struck him, launching the Uchiha backwards. With a flip, Sasuke landed on his feet, both great swords carving a fissure in the earth as the blades dug into concrete. Raising the two sword's up, he rested them on his shoulders, smiling from ear to ear. It was clear as day from the smile that the teen was having the time of his life. It was not every day the man could find someone to give him at least some kind of a challenge. The floor shook as Naruto made his move, taking the chance to go on the offensive. A giant fist punched out, the force of an earthquake behind it as everything around the fist was destroyed; mountains toppled over and fell, earth crumbled, and everything seemed to break as the vibrations affected everything._

_Kubikiribocho was swung into the path of the approaching fist, sharpened blade meeting flesh. The power of vibrations hit the blade with enough force cracks appeared along its edge. A crater formed again, expanding rapidly from the strength placed behind the punch. Sasuke grit his teeth as he even felt vibrations travelling into his body, carrying enough force to push him backwards, forcing the Uchiha to dig his feet into concrete, sticking to the surface with chakra as Kusanagi was plunged into the ground, bringing the former ninja to a halt._

_Naruto continued to hold back, savoring this test of physical attributes. As advanced as Naruto was with Elemental techniques, he lacked in the experience department unlike Sasuke. A power containing the strength to destroy the world descended as Naruto leapt at Sasuke and swung the massive bisento from the right. The air rippled and was pulled behind, becoming distorted as the giant blade continued its path. Metal met metal as the Kubikiribocho intercepted the polearm, the blade shattered on impact unable to withstand the force a second time after being damaged. All that remained was the handle and the lower half of the sword._

_The force behind the polearm strike had sent Sasuke flying out to the right, smashing through large rock formations and trees causing them to topple over on top of him. A purple pillar of chakra broke through the debris, turning it into nothingness. Pure untamed chakra surged out violently, washing over the entire space making it shake. The sound of the ground cracking sounded out as fissures appeared in the earth around the two combatants as a testament of how powerful they were. Sasuke calmly stepped forward carrying Kusanagi and the broken Kubikiribocho. Flicking a hand the broken cleaver sword was tossed back into the Uchiha's pocket seal one again, followed by Kusanagi. However Naruto simply dusted his hands off, looking up towards Sasuke as he stood still waiting patiently._

_"You're just as eager for this aren't you?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, taking a few steps forward while picking up the pace which began turning into a full-blown run as Naruto charged towards Sasuke who mimicked him. White chakra gathered in the palm of his hand, taking the shape of an electric spear which tore the ground apart from all directions. "Chidori (Thousand Chirping Birds)" Sasuke called out. The powerful electric chakra was thrust forward towards Naruto's as he crossed the distance closing in on Naruto._

_Naruto couldn't help himself and released a bellowing laugh and swung the bisento into the path of the lightning with one hand. Chakra surged out of the lightning spear as it met the polearm head-on. The bisento's blade vibrated coming into contact with the glowing lightning, making the ground quake beneath the impact. Powerful Chakra exploded out from the impact crashing against the bisento, creating a tiny crack at the tip. Chakra surged down the polearm into Naruto's arms, sending a shock of pain through them._

_Naruto reached out grabbing onto the air itself with his right hand and pulled down. The world fluctuated as the mountains, lakes, and even the forest's were seemingly pulled towards Naruto, the world around them becoming distorted. Everything in a fifteen mile vicinity was pulled from their foundations as the world swayed back and forth as if wanting to collapse on top of its foundations. This power demonstrated, was the power that had the ability to destroy the world over._

_Purple chakra erupted from Sasuke's palm, to meet the incoming collapse of space, in the form of a giant lightning spear ten times the size of your average lightning spear, __**"Chidori Lance"**_ _Chakra and metal met as the spear expanded rapidly in size and detonated. Hurricane force winds came into existence on the impact between the two forces as chakra decimated everything it touched grinded down into dust. Cracks emerged on collision rapidly spreading out from the point of impact between the two attacks as small fragments of the domain broke off._

_Sasuke charged forward leaping high up over the conflict, falling towards Naruto. Chakra circulated around the Uchiha's right arm as it was raised into the air, chakra coming together to form a purple Chidori three times the size of a normal one. The blade of lightning was pushed down towards the blonde sage, __**"Wakusei Rakiri**_ _(Planetary Lightning Blade)" Sasuke called out._

_Naruto punched out into the air with his free hand, skin turning metallic black as he coated every vein, bone, muscle and his skin in chakra as powerful vibrations echoed off the fist. Cracks formed around the fist as the world became distorted under the powerful quake contained inside. The quake cracked the void of space as it travelled towards the Planetary Blade of Lightning meeting it head-on. Vibrations and quake energy collided head-on with the overpowering Six Paths Sage Chakra, causing the spear of lightning to detonate in mid-air. The blade of lightning chakra expanded exponentially in size with such force both Sasuke and Naruto were blown backwards. Chakra consumed the surroundings tearing the earth and the surrounding mountains apart until all that remained was a giant crater over fifty meters in diameter._

_Sasuke landed on the broken ground, sliding backwards before coming to a halt fifteen meters from the edge of the crater. Across the other side was Naruto who had been pushed back a similar distance. "GURARARARA, You sure aren't holding back are you. I like it!" Roared Naruto as he crouched down before launching forward, jumping up into the air, crossing over the giant crater with ease, showcasing his physical abilities. The spot where he previously stood had been shattered beneath his feet as Naruto sailed over the crater falling towards Sasuke swinging the massive bisento downwards while he put the power to destroy the world into his swing. The bisento came down quickly, cracks forming in the air as the world began to shatter beneath its power. Metallic silver transformed becoming black as he once more covered every bit of his entire arm from bones to skin with his powerful Chakra while he covered the tip of the bisento increasing its attack power significantly._

_The air became distorted as chakra circulated into Sasuke's right and left palm, ready to face the incoming attack head-on. A burning Chidori formed in his left hand as he coupled it with the power of his Amaterasu. His right hand held a combination of wind and fire chakra inside spun wildly growing in force as elemental chakra poured into both spheres. In the right; fire elemental chakra poured in transforming it as he quickly added his lightning chakra to the already deadly chakra._

_The two elemental techniques were pushed up towards the incoming bisento, as they were pushed up the two spheres connected. Chakra moved between the two spheres of elemental chakra fusing them together, bringing fire and lightning together into one giant sphere that was raging internally with a violent lightning storm and wild inferno. __**"Raienton: Arashi Daifunka**_ _(Lightning Flame Release: Storm Great Eruption)"_

_Lightning and Fire clashed against Vibrations in a battle of endurance. The two forces pushed back and forth, Sasuke forcing the energy upwards, as Naruto put his weight and strength behind the polearm. Splits began to appear in the world around them, as pieces began to shatter beneath the weight of the four types of power. The Lightning blade began to break away as the elements stored inside were unleashed, a great heat exploded outwards as bright red flames came into existence, yellow lightning crackling amongst the fire as the elements worked in harmony._

_The ground became scorched as a tidal wave of fire poured forth, heading upwards towards Naruto with the intent to engulf the sage. Naruto however, removed a hand from his bisento while reaching out to grab at the air as the raging storm of lightning and fire ascended upwards. Fingers wrapped around the sky, clenching and pulled downwards with a roar, bringing the world down upon the incoming elemental attack. The world collapsed on top of the raging fire lightning storm, detonating on impact. A giant dome of elemental chakra erupted expanding outwards._

_Sasuke vanished backwards in a flash, as the dome expanded towards Naruto with the intent to swallow him up. The dome was a giant swirling tempest of flames as lightning surging violently within it. Everything was swallowed up by the elements as they clashed against Naruto. The blonde sage transformed both arms with his extremely potent chakra, gripped the bisento and slashed downwards creating a deep cracking fissure in the air. The powerful quake travelled onwards coming into contact with the raging elemental storm._

_The quake impacted and the two techniques detonated, exploding violently, destroying their surroundings, washing over Naruto engulfing him in a torrent of fire empowered lightning combined with the power of vibration escaped these cracks destroying the land around. The world around them had started to become affected by their battle as the vibrations shook the ocean's floor creating earthquakes and tsunamis. Chakra raced across the sky summoning up terrible lightning storms across the entire continent; red flames tore across the sky as balls of fire descended._

_The land quickly began to shake, large cracks forming in the earth that rapidly spread out, destroying everything. If this continued, it was entirely possible the world would surely be destroyed. Naruto stepped forward, scorch markings running up his arms, the tips of his hair had been signed, but the man looked no worse for wear. Naruto had survived the rush of elements that exploded from the collision of techniques. The bisento he carried had taken battle damage, cracks running down the metal with a chip or two in the blade._

_Sasuke grinned from ear to ear and shot forward like a missile. Speeding towards Naruto, intending to fight the man in hand to hand combat, to test the Uzumaki's physical attributes. The Uchiha warrior was a blur, moving at speeds almost impossible for any ordinary person to track, but Naruto wasn't ordinary by any means. _

_Sasuke quickly appeared in front of Naruto hovering in mid-air, is right fist striking forward. Naruto quickly reacted, a large left palm intercepting the punch. On impact, a shockwave detonated outwards destroying the ground beneath their feet. Sasuke however was far from done, using the arm as a springboard to jump up into the air above Naruto, extending his left leg and bringing it down in a falling as kick aimed at the blonde's head. The heel came downwards with the intent to smash Naruto's head into a paste. The air shattered as a giant arm was swung upwards; the Uzumaki's left forearm met the strike head-on, hardening with chakra and contained the force of an earthquake. The ground shook, crumbling inwards from the impact as the land began to break again, large splits spreading out from the point of impact. Naruto roared, swinging his giant limb, releasing the power of the Sound of Shaking unleashing a massive quake in mid-air. With that the remaining mountains twenty miles around crumbled as the earth collapsed away._

_The force sent Sasuke flying backwards, where he crashed into a group of trees. Looking up, the Uchiha watched as Naruto rubbed his forearm, a bruise had already begun to form. Charging back in, Sasuke confronted Naruto once more. With every strike, Naruto would block. The two of them flashed around the battlefield engaging with their fists, each impact creating shockwaves that destroyed the terrain. The sage met each strike without hesitation, blocking with a hand or swinging his bisento meeting it head-on. The world shook violently with each confrontation, fractures appearing around them causing more disaster to follow._

_Neither one let up, as even Naruto went on the offensive, cracks forming with each punch or swing of the nearly broken polearm. Shortly both opponents had given up on defense, trading blow for blow. The ground shook, as shockwaves exploded out on flesh, blood spilling onto the ground, accompanied by wisps of golden chakra. Sasuke and Naruto's body were both engulfed in chakra as strands fused together constantly repairing damage; entire pieces of Sasuke's techniques had been blown apart under the force of Naruto's powerful vibrations._

_Naruto stumbled back using the bisento to steady himself. The sage was covered in fist-sized bruises, blood trickling down his torso and lips before he spat out a tooth, accompanied by a large ball of blood. Naruto's face had swollen up, but the man wasn't bothered by the pain at all, instead reveling in it. How long had it been since he had been injured in battle? The last time he remembered being injured was in his last fight against the Uchiha he was fighting, in the same spot nearly four years before when he defeated Naruto by shoving a fist through his chest._

_**"Enton: Gouka Mekkyaku**_ _(Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" Sasuke called out as he breathed in kneading his fire nature chakra in his body before expelling a virtual sea of black flames. A tsunami of intense flames came into existence spanning a wide range, bearing towards Naruto, to engulf him in its sea._

_Naruto only laughed at the incoming sea of fire before a fist smashed against the air in front of the oncoming attack. Fissures appeared in the earth swarming towards the wall of flames. Powerful tremors smashed against the fire tsunami splitting it in two was a sea of fire poured around the sage leaving him unharmed. Soon the fight between Sasuke and Naruto used no tactics, both of them attacked directly with no plan, simply fighting through the use of overwhelming strength._

_Sasuke's hand lit up with electricity as he summoned his famous Chidori around his hand. Naruto simply inhaled before giving a call of __**"Futon: Renkudan **__(Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile)!" Five compressed balls of air shot forward; each fired from Naruto's mouth as the sage hadn't moved from his spot. Each of the spheres was at least one-third of Sasuke's size. The Uchiha showed no fear and leapt over the strike and dived at Naruto. The blonde sage simply smirked before he punched the air, releasing another overbearing quake that collided with the strike making them detonate. Gale force winds shot out on impact blowing debris away and knocking over more tree's and collapsing more land._

_If these two had fought on a popular island or even hidden village, the loss of life would be astronomical, as would be the damage. Naruto brought the bisento down, settling into a lunging stance. Feet dug into the ground, muscles condensed as the blonde shot forward, vibrations erupting from his feet destroying the floor and launched the sage forward with great speed. "HRA!" The bisento was thrust forward, aimed towards Sasuke's chest, the world around it shattering carving a deep fissure in the air and earth._

_Sasuke merely kicked off, charging directly into the path of the oncoming polearm, thrusting his right arm outwards, chakra coming to life in the open palm. A purple Chidori formed as he lunged forward towards his foe. The empowered Chidori collided with the tip of the bisento, the electricity ground quickly into the blade, quickly dulling it's edge. At the same time white Chakra ground against the edge of the electricity as a powerful quake collided into the lighting. The clashing energy surged through the two, destroying the vibrations and smashed into the blade. The sound of cracking was heard as the bisento blade began to break. The Uchiha gave a push, and the blade shattered into thousands of pieces that were ground into dust from the electricity._

_Naruto gave a growl before he dropped the polearm and punched out with both hands, covering them in his powerful chakra turning his arms black. The two fists collided with the incoming lightning attack and a tremendous earthquake erupted. The world shook violently as the cracks that had already been created split open further than ever before, deep fissures form in the earth as mountains and forests sunk deep into the ground._

_An explosion reacted as the two forces collided, the natural Six Paths energy coursing through the Chidori travelled onto Naruto and coursed violently through his body. The powerful vibrations released by Naruto flowed through the air into Sasuke's right arm breaking it as the residual quake energy created a deep fissure in the surrounding land. The entire valley began to shake from the force; pieces of earth fell from the mountains as energy began to escape. The world shook violently, as the world was cracked from top to bottom. The world around seemed to darken, losing its shine as clouds once more gathered in the sky from the clash of chakra._

_As for Naruto, the energy had flowed through his arms, tearing the muscles and bones from the inside, before hitting him in the chest. The Sage's lips parted vomiting up a large amount of blood as he was sent sailing backwards, crashing into the ground with a loud thud creating a human-sized crater. Naruto climbed to his feet, strands of golden chakra shooting out from his wounds regenerating the broken limb. The Uzumaki flexed the arm and examined the area around him. The land around him and Sasuke had taken quite a bit of damage from the strike and from those that came before it. If the fight continued, it was very likely the world around them would be destroyed._

_A groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he began to stand, arms aching as blood dripped from them like a waterfall creating a virtual river of blood at his feet. The Uchiha growled as he gripped his broken arm, only to snap it into place quickly resetting the bone before he flexed it to see if his Six Paths Power had healed it fully, which it did. Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other to ready for another round._

Carla sits up gasping. T-That amount of power. There's no way that a single person could have that kind of power, but to make things worse was the fact that somebody was able to stand up to such a person using just as much power… It was utterly terrifying. She had to tell someone, fast. But it was the middle of the night, and nobody was awake yet.

-Makarov's Office-

Markarov is in his office while still thinking about what the young man said '_Emperor where have I heard that title before. Wait Oh god please don't tell me that Naruto is one of the four Yonko. Oh shit this might not be good at all if the council find out they might try to put him on a leash but with his will that is not going to happen at all. I fear for the future. Those four alone can destroy armies but together entire kingdoms will fall before them. And if he is right, then Naruto is the strongest among them...'_

Markarov is scared. If Naruto is one of the four then he would be a truly powerful mage more powerful than even the four gods of Ishgar. "Why can't anything just be normal with this guild just once. But no, one of my children could be a Yonko and that is scary as hell."

Markarov drinks some of his booze and hopes that it is not true but his gut is telling him otherwise meaning Naruto truly is the 'Strongest Man in the World' and there is no human stronger than him.

**Adventreader221: AND IT IS FINISHED, FINALLY. This actually kicked our asses as we had no inspiration for so long.**

**Phoenixlord42: Yeah it has kicked our asses and the next chapter might as well.**

**Adventreader221: I hope not. However the next chapter should be the conclusion of this fight and our hero's can return to Magnolia. But then again, our other Emperor's need a shot to show off a bit.**

**Phoenixlord42: I agree but I must also agree with Markarov as well. Naruto is an Emperor and that is a higher title than even the council they will try something.**

"**Adventreader221: Uh, duh. This is the council. Bunch of wussies that can't do anything but cry for mommy. Heck, if anything the title of Emperor stands above the 10 Saints of Ishgar in my opinion. Now for those wondering why Naruto was using elemental attacks not of the earthen kind in that fight against Sasuke, this is because this is before Naruto took part in the DKF and he wanted to see if there was anybody that could help him train without worrying about hurting anybody. In fat this all took place before he even met Fairy Tail.**

**Phoenixlord42: Dude the Ten Wizard Saints are not army killers of kingdom destroyers like the Yonko are.**

**Adventreader221: Uh, God Serena ring any bells? 'God bye-bye' hello he's literally the former strongest member of the ten saints.**

**Phoenixlord42: And yet the fucker taking on all FOUR Yonko, he would be dead like *Snaps my fingers* that**

**Adventreader221: Hey, he can stand up to the weaker Yonko's like Tsukiumi or Kazehana, but a weakened Naruto he is actually able to match easily. If he hadn't taken that curse he'd be dead in an instant. Ace, his ability is still secret so we simply can't reveal that one yet. As crazy as he is, the man has his secrets.**

**Phoenixlord42: No fucking duh man.**

**Adventreader221: Hey, that F-bomb, not cool. **

…

…

**NAME YOUR FAVORITE YONKO!**

**Phoenixlord42: Why?**

**Adventreader221: Just do it. *Glares at PL***

**Phoenixlord42: UGH FINE If I had to pick it would be the Earth Yonko**

**Adventreader221: As cool as he is, I have to decide on Tsukumi. Have you seen those breastesis.**

***Adventreader221 is sent flying as someone kicks him hard***

**Adventreader221: YEAH! I CAN FLY!**

***Starts Singing* I believe I can fly *Hits a tree* Ugh**

**Phoenixlord42: We will see you guys later.**

**Adventreader221: Yes, so please Like and leave a comment and the next update is gonna be out hopefully sooner rather than later. PEACE**


	21. Chapter 21

h**Adventreader221: And this is, hopefully, the last battle chapter and the guys can go back to Magnolia.**

**Phoenixlord42: god I hope so as well man**

**Adventreader221: Hey, this could be good for their development, Tenrou is coming.**

**Phoenixlord42:I know man I know but I am hoping that the other three yonko can let loose.**

**Adventreader221" Oh there's no doubt that it's gonna happen, can't wait to see it though.**

**Phoenixlord42: Good to know now enjoy the story everyone**

**Adventreader221: Hey, that's my line dammit! *Starts crying***

Laxus yelled as he hurled a bolt of lightning towards the never ending army yelling, "**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd '' **and sees as the electric attack explodes upon contact with the ground as it cut through dozens of soldiers away screaming.

The man couldn't help but huff in exhaustion. They had been fighting for four hours now and they still hadn't made any progress on this army. Looking to his right he asked, "How much longer till they're all gone?"

Bickslow groaned, "I don't know, last time there were just so many of them I never tried guessing. It's just one wave after the other. It's almost never ending." he said.

"I have deduced that there are roughly two million left." Freed said tiredly.

"Please don't say something like that, it sounds dreadful." Evergreen almost whined.

A pillar of flame fell from the sky and blasted hundreds away and left none standing. Ace landed with a crash and huffed as he cleared his throat, "Don't worry, they only have the number's advantage, but not for long. As long as you persevere it'll be just fine." Ace stated before narrowing his eyes, "Now then… **Sun Dragons: Heavenly Pillar's" **the Fire Emperor commanded as he swiped his hand down to the ground, commanding the fires of heaven as hundreds of gigantic pillars of fire fell from the sky and burst like bombs with each impact, shaking the land as they fell from the heavens above.

Evergreen gasped in shock, "A-Another dragon slayer?" she asked.

"T-There's no way! This shouldn't be possible." Freed muttered.

"Another dragon slayer, but this one's a Yonko...Just like Naruto is." Ultear whispered in shock.

"Is that even possible, I thought you needed an extreme amount of control over an element to be considered one of the Yondai Yonko (Four Great Emperor's) or something." Jet commented.

"I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. All the Yonko are Dragon Slayer's. Naruto is the Emperor of Earth, Tsukiumi is the Emperor of the Sea, Kazehana is the Yonko of Wind and I am the Emperor of Flame. However, there are ways to usurp one of the Yonko. That is to kill them by using their own ability, or steal their power for yourself. Though I highly doubt anybody would dare try and do it when we are at full strength. Hell even if we are at death's door our strength is comparable to a member of the 10 Wizard Saints." Ace said before he held out his hand, "Hear me and obey, Divine Axe Rhitta." he commanded.

A glow appeared on the horizon before an axe flew directly into his hand, "**Sacred Treasure: Release" **he commanded as a immensely powerful wave of heat appeared out of nowhere, "Now then, **Sun Dragons: Solar Slice" **Ace yelled as he swung his axe and unleashed a blast of fire that gouged its way across the terrain, showing mercy to none that stood in its path of destruction.

"Don't just stand there and gawk, do something productive." Ace said loudly.

"Y-Yeah, right on it." Jet said before he vanished in a blur as he yelled out, "**High Speed" **and suddenly dozens of men began to fly up into the air.

"Here's my "**Knuckle Plant" **Droy said as he threw several seeds away from himself and watched as they sprouted extremely fast and wrapped up soldiers one by one.

"**Solid Script: Blaze" **Levy yelled as she spelled the word in the air and watched as it lit the soldiers on fire.

Ace nodded his head, "Not bad. You guy's work great as a team." he commented before narrowing his eyes, "You're not corporate spies are you?" he asked.

"No." Jet said as he shook his head, "I thought you knew we were from Fairy Tail." he said.

"Huh, go figure." Ace stated.

Naruto landed in between the group with a resounding thud, his coat torn to tatters and several rivulets of blood trailing down his arm, "Ace, You need to get to Gildarts now!" he said urgently.

"Huh, what's wrong with the old man?" Cana asked as she threw a series of cards at her enemies.

"Kaido just tore his arm clean off like a piece of paper. I would go and stall, but currently my strength is divided by this army from holding them back and supporting others." Naruto said, "Please, you have to help him, your fire is the only thing that can save him. Tsukiumi is keeping a steady supply of blood, but even this is taxing on her as she holds off Kaido and Linlin. Kazehana is backing Gajeel up to stall an entire Platoon and Oars just vanished on me. Like a fucking ghost, and he is a huge ass giant!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit, fine I'm going." Ace said before he vanished in a swirl of fire.

Naruto gave a growl as he raised his Bisento into the air, "Alright then, it's time I got serious." Naruto declared, "**Sacred Treasure: Unleash" **Naruto commanded as the man then slammed the blunt end of his Sacred Treasure into the ground and looked on as it tore and burst apart around him, tearing apart the ground in front of him; any objects in the earthquake's path of travel are uplifted, "Let's see all of you handle this, "**Hasaiten **_(Smashing Point)_" he bellowed out as the earth split and tore itself apart and began to rise up into the air. Small chunks, large chunks, really large chunks and even entire hills ripped themselves up out of the ground at Naruto's command.

"Holy cow, I didn't think Naruto could pull something like this off!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Freed asked him.

"He's ripping up half the countryside and having it gather up in the sky in some sort of gigantic spire. I can't really get a good look past the clouds, but something big's about to happen." Bickslow stated honestly.

"Really, he's actually pulling a stunt like that, guess it comes with the territory." Ultear said as she had her Lacrima Ball return to her hands.

Naruto gave a sharp whistle, "Kazehana, combine your technique with mine now!" Naruto yelled at the buxom beauty.

"On it!" a shout was heard from above them.

"Hold it, what's going on?" Laxus asked as he looked up to see that clouds had begun to gather in the atmosphere.

"Through Ace's use of his **Celestial Pillar's**, Kazehana's **Flower Whirlwind**, Tsukiumi's control over the sea, they have created a superstorm above our heads. I intend to use that superstorm to enhance my technique and finish the remnants of this army off once and for all. It's gonna wipe them out in one big blow. This is going to use the combined strength of all the Elemental Emperor's and change the land you stand on." Naruto said seriously.

"Hold on a second, if you use that amount of magic power here now then this entire continent is going to be wiped off the maps. There's gonna be nothing left of it!" Ultear cried out in worry.

Naruto simply smirked, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

This threw them for a loop, "Huh?" Gajeel asked him.

"I'm with metal head here, huh?" Cana asked.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto repeated.

"Not right now I don't. Any other time you'd ask that I would definitely say yes, but not right now honey." Bisca stated.

"Explain how we mere mortals are gonna survive?" Alzack pleaded.

"That's the thing, you gotta have faith." Naruto said as he raised his arm into the air and clenched his fist, muscles visibly straining as he gave this attack his all, and suddenly it began. His arm glowed with power as he flexed his arm and clenched his fist. The large spire of rock and dirt suddenly was engulfed in a wave of purple Magic Power that soon engulfed it entirely.

Sasuke felt the pulse of energy and looked up where his eyes widened in shock, there was no way Naruto was gonna do what the Uchiha was thinking that Naruto was gonna do was he? The Uchiha was proven right when another wave of energy washed over the spire and shattered it as Naruto gave a yell while he dragged his arm down in a angle at the planet. The spire burst apart and began to fall to the planet in a powerful rain of large Meteors. Sasuke, Kakashi, The Three Emperors (Excluding Naruto as he caused it) Thunder Legion, Cana, Ultear and everyone else that seen it begun to jump around and evade the falling chunks of rock as Sasuke dodged around one himself, only to be hit by a meteor the size of a large three story house where it drove into the ground.

Naruto simply stood still as the destroyed spire rained down on his enemy forcing them to retreat from his might, "**Elemental Emperor; Combined Technique: Realm Splitter" **Naruto called out as tornadoes begun to rain down from the heavens as balls of fire soared across the skies and tsunamis birthed into existence and crashed down into the ground and crushed all before them.

As the chaos of Naruto's extremely powerful attack died down, Sasuke climbed up out of the hole he had unwillingly made and glared at the Uzumaki, "If you throw another moon at me again, I'm gonna lose it." he called out.

"You're welcome" Kurama said.

"Shut it fox." the Uchiha seethed while some of the other's looked confused. How, or rather why did Sasuke call Kurama a fox when he was a cat? That was the third time Naruto did something crazy like that to him. First it was the embarrassing graduation kiss (Shudder), then he had blamed him for tripling the Hokage's (Sandaime Hokage that is) workload and even convinced the Uchiha that he had somehow did it when he was sleeping at his house. Finally it was this shit!

"It wasn't a moon Sasuke, just a really big rock." Naruto stated.

"It doesn't matter, you still could have killed me." the Uchiha said before he noticed movement from his peripheral and turned to see a highly injured Kaido rushing at Naruto from behind, his club ready to knock Naruto's head off, "NARUTO LOOK OUT!" he yelled causing Naruto to turn around and raise his polearm and block Kaido's strike and the blonde felt himself get pushed back.

"Still as powerful as ever, Newgate." the man snarled.

Naruto glared at the man, "And you still live, unsurprisingly. So tell me, where's that abomination you call a sister?" he asked his foe.

Kaido pointed his hand, "Dead." he answered, "You killed her sometime during the attack just a few seconds ago." he stated uncaringly, he wasn't that close to her anyways so it didn't hurt him none that she died.

"Hmph, one problem down, another disaster to go." Naruto said.

"It's time we finished this. I got lucky when I tore that idiot mage's arm off, you however… I look forward to taking your head." Kaido sneered.

"Gurarara, let's see you try." Naruto said as he covered his arms in a silver sheen that grew to cover his body as he called upon his 'Heavy Metal' to cover himself.

And with that said and done, the two peerless fighters stared at each other, and then abruptly vanished before they met in the middle, fists clashing in a powerful shockwave, black lightning sparking as they tried to overpower one another, They vanished again and a loud explosion of energy washed over everyone as Naruto slid back, his chest bleeding profusely from a cut that had suddenly been given to him by Kaido, the man had a hidden blade in his hands and had tried to slice him from skull to groin but Natruto had missed due to Naruto jumping back.

Naruto stabbed his bisento into the ground before crossing his arms and lashing them out to his sides, cracking the air to unleash a explosion of raw power that destroyed all around him to offset Kaido's footing causing everyone to stumble around.

Kaido summoned a pair of draconic wings from his back and jumped into the air and glowered down at Naruto, "You're gonna pay for that Newgate!" he roared.

"Make me!" Naruto responded as he leapt into the air after the man and drew his hand back, "**Earth Dragons: Meteor Fist" **Naruto yelled as he struck Kaido in the chest and sent him flying back through the air.

"**Bolo Breath" **Kaido roared as he unleashed a inferno from his massive jaws that threatened to swallow everything in its path.

Luckily, help arrived in the form of one Portgas D. Ace as he appeared in front of Naruto and opened his mouth and practically inhaled all the fire released by Kaido in a single go, "Not bad, but you forgot that I'm here." he told him.

"Damn you, Fire Emperor." Kaido growled.

"Ace!" Naruto said.

"Yeah it's me, what about it?" Ace asked.

"You're supposed to be helping Gildarts, why're you here?" Naruto demanded.

"He's fine, cauterized the wound after I placed the arm back. Kazehana used her magic to heal him and Tsukiumi gave him blood. He'll live." Ace said.

Naruto nodded his head before speaking again, "Hmph. Ace, hand me your axe." Naruto said stabbing his bisento into the ground.

"Uh, why? You know that only a Fire wizard can use it's true abilities right? Besides you're hurt." he asked.

"I'll only be a moment." Naruto said holding his hand up for the axe, "Besides, I'm not so weak as to die here." Naruto said confidently.

"Fine, but if that weapon is broken I'm coming after you." Ace said tossing the axe to Naruto.

Naruto grasped the weapon out of the air and could only chuckle. So that's what happened to the pig? "**Release" **Naruto commanded the weapon and it glowed a golden color and with that Naruto charged at Kaido who gave a bellowing roar at him, unleashing a tidal wave of fire at Naruto, "**Absorb" **Naruto commanded and the flames vanished into the axe as Naruto swung the axe in front of him.

The flames began to grow smaller each second Naruto held the axe up in front of himself, and as the flames died down, Naruto gave a grunt from the intense heat the axe was giving off. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer as he wasn't the weapons true master. Grunting in effort, Naruto hefted the blade up and charged at Kaido who only roared in defiance. Shifting his ability, Naruto charged it through the pommel and into the blade of the axe causing it to glow a white color. "HRAH!~" Naruto bellowed as he swung down and unleashed an extremely powerful blast at Kaido. The beast of a giant could only try to dodge the combined power of the slash of fire and the approaching quake. Unfortunately, Naruto had timed the attack.

Kaido stood no chance as the fire struck him and then he was blasted away by the shockwave where he crashed into a large spire of earth that pierced him through the back and out of his chest. The beast let out a cry of pain as Naruto threw the axe into the ground, "It's over Kaido, Just give up, and you can die with honor to your name." Naruto said.

Kaido groaned as he pushed himself off the rock, a large hole gaping in his chest, "You can go to hell, Naruto." he responded. And with that said, the take over wizard got to his feet once more and roared as he charged Naruto.

Naruto could only sigh, "After the mercy I showed you, you still wish to keep fighting. I guess that is where the mercy ends." Naruto said as he glared at the man as he raised his hand and spoke clearly, "Maybe nothing in this world happens by accident. As everything happens for a reason, our destiny slowly takes form." Naruto said, "And your destiny was for you to die by my hand. "**True Quake Split" **Naruto declares as he swipes his flat hand down in a knife chop that creates a powerful shockwave while creating a crack that extends out from where he struck aimed at Kaido.

The man stood no chance as he was once more thrown back with such force he was once more impaled on the rock he had removed himself from, but this time he wasn't so lucky as it pierced his stomach from behind. Kaido grunted in pain and watched as Naruto approached, Divine Axe Rhitta in hand, "I don't understand. You have the location of the Will of the Earth… You could have asked for a thousand years of life… So why… why do you not use it for your own gain?" Kaido asked him through his pain.

"I don't want to live for a thousand years." Naruto answered honestly, "If I can just live through today, then that'll be enough for me." he told the man. And with that, he sliced down, and watched as Kaido's head fell to the ground at his feet.

Naruto sighed as he dropped the bloody axe on the ground, ignoring Ace yelling at him for dropping his axe, and turned around, "I'm done here. It's time for me to head home." Naruto said as he walked away tiredly while grabbing his bisento.

"O-Oi, we still have to talk about what just happened!" Ikaruga exclaimed.

"And, what's there to talk about?" Naruto asked her.

Bisca narrowed her eyes, "Alright buster, you can't just turn from the bonafide bad-ass to some jerk in a split second. So tell me, what's the matter. At least try to talk to us so we can understand." she said.

"They knew. They all knew." Naruto growled, "Linlin, Kaido, Danzo, Ikaruga. They all knew that inside my head lies the exact location of the Will of the Earth." Naruto seethed.

"Actually I didn't know that, my father speculated you had the location but I never knew. He simply teamed up with those half giants because of their vendetta against you." the pink haired woman said.

"If that were true then Danzo wouldn't have sacrificed his entire life energy to summon the Titan of Endurance. Or have you forgotten about that part, or do you not see the burning rock hovering above our heads?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you need to calm down, this isn't you." Ultear said warily.

"I know it isn't, I'm pissed right now." Naruto responded.

"Ok, so what. They know you, who cares? They had your child that took most of your power to hold back, and it took Ace surprising her to allow you your shot at Danzo. Just be glad you got to do that much." Kazehana said.

"Yeah, even I'm glad that I got to have a shot at the fat chick back there." Gajeel said smirking.

"Speaking of, bring my… daughter… please." Naruto said weakly as he sat down on the ground and laid his own Sacred Treasure across his lap and looking over the destroyed landscape.

"Here you go." Laxus said as he walked up with the Thunder Legion, and in his arms was the cradled form of one Kazumi Nadeshiko Uzumaki sleeping peacefully.

"So, what are we gonna do with her?" Evergreen asked.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he took his daughter and looked to the man in question.

"Ah, I understand." the Uchiha said as he looked to Kakashi, "You know what it means when her mother gets ahold of us right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to it either." the cyclopes said tiredly. He was not looking forward to it either. Shizuka was very protective of her only child. So much so that she had a permanent guard watching her at all times.

Even though Sasuke was in his thirties, late though they may be, he still felt like a 60 year old man when it came to dealing with kids. The Rinnegan bearer held his arms out, "Here, let me take her. You don't know the way to the New World and her family lives there so I shall take her back to her mother." he said.

"Is that what they call the place you come from, so strange." Kazehana said.

"Hmph." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto stood up and looked to his fellow Yonko as he handed Sasuke the child, "Go home." he said before he picked his weapon up and began to trek towards the docks.

Ace sighed, "Guess he was only here for work." he stated before scowling, "He never did thank me for saving the old man." he said pouting. He had destroyed his hideout for nothing, but the council knowing his whereabouts was spelling trouble so he had to get his stuff and find a new one.

Kazehana and Tsukiumi sighed as they both turned into their respective elements and vanished.

-Magnolia; 3 days later-

Normally there would be fighting in the guild but nothing. Though we find our newest member, one Wendy Marvell, looking at a big chair "Master whose chair is this?" she asked.

Master Makarov looks at the large chair and says, "That chair belongs to a man named Naruto. He is a user of Earthquake Dragon Slayer magic. It is simple to just call him the Earthshaker though he doesn't really care for the moniker. He is out on a mission but you will know him when you see him."

Then the church bells start to ring. Lucy, Wendy and Carla are confused while the other guild members cheer saying "Gildarts is back."

"Gildarts. I never heard of them, are they part of the guild?" asked Lucy

Mirajane answered "He is the second strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." she says smiling.

Lucy says "Whoa! I thought Erza and Naruto were top dogs around here."

Erza says "All modesty aside I don't even hold a candle to this guy. Naruto can only match him due to the destructive nature of his own magic attribute."

"This guy must be the king of breaking things," said Lucy. As they look over the guild she asks "So why has he not been here?"

Mira looks to the board, "As you know there are regular job requests. These range from the E-Class jobs that children take from time to time to A-Class Jobs that others take for good spending cash. Above those are of course the S-Class Quests, and above those are the SS-Class Quests. And then there are those above called Decade Quests." she explained.

"D-Decade Quests?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"They are jobs that nobody has managed to complete in less than a decade thus the name Decade. Gildarts took on an even harder job than that, he took on the legendary Centeruty Quest." Erza said.

"H-Huh?! Century?!"" Lucy cried.

"They are jobs that nobody has been able to complete in the allotted time of exactly 100 years. The only one I can think of is the Alagaesia Century Job but there are others." she said shrugging.

"**Citizens, prepare for the Gildarts Shift, please get to your designated positions immediately!" ** an announcement machine called.

"Gildarts shift?" Lucy asked.

"They had to make a path for him. Since he destroys everything he touches it's best to keep him clear of peoples shops and businesses." Mira spoke.

"Like he just walks through them! You modified the town just because he is clumsy! So what type of magic does he use? I know Naruto uses… Earthquake magic, but you said this Gildarts only matches Naruto due to his own type of magic." Lucy said.

"He uses Crash Magic. It's a branch of magic that allows him to disassemble everything he touches thus the name Crash Magic." Ezra said.

"If you want to see the Shift I would suggest you go outside." Mira smiled as Lucy, Wendy and Carla ran out the doors just in time to see the town split down the middle. Lucy couldn't help but point as she watched the town modify itself into a large path.

"Magnolia, just split in two!" she exclaimed.

As she ran inside to tell Mira what she had seen when a large shadow entered the guildhall, a clanking sound that seemed familiar following. However, this shadow wasn't alone as there were roughly a dozen other's with this large shadow. Naruto looked around and smiled, "Hey guys we're back. And look who we met up with on the job!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yo Naruto, what's up!" Natsu cried happily before he noticed Gildarts, "Yo old man, let's throw down!" he cried out as he looked at Gildarts.

"Yo Natsu, there's a face I haven't seen in a while. How have you been bud?" Gildarts asked.

Mira shook her head, "I'm surprised he hasn't commented on the new guildhall." she said smiling.

"Knowing Naruto-kun, he probably told him what happened." said Erza

"Look at all of them, they all look so happy." Wendy smiled.

Carla looked at Naruto and felt her eyes widen in shock, '_T-This immense Magic Power. That face. It's him. The one from my premonition. The one that holds the ability to destroy the entire world.' _she thought to herself.

Gildarts smiled, "I heard what you guys did to the place, but seeing is believing. Man this is looking good." the Crash Master said happily. Ah, there it was.

But Naruto sniffs the air "I'm smelling another dragon slayer. If my nose is correct it would have to be a sky dragon. A damn good support slayer." he says nodding, "Kinda reminds me of Kazehana-san too if the scent is right." he added. Wendy is surprised he was able to tell the magic just from scent alone.

Hold on, he said that there was another? The young woman walked up to him, "A-Ano, Naruto-san. You said you smelled me and it reminded you of a woman named Kazehana. I understand you are a dragon slayer yourself so I wanted to ask you if you have seen a dragon by the name Grandeeney on your travel's?" she asked as Gildarts walked past her.

Naruto motioned for her to follow him where he walked over to his chair and plopped down in it sighing in comfort, "I may be a Dragon Slayer, but I haven't seen a dragon in a bit of time since July 7th of the year 777. I understand you are worried about your mother, but you must understand. She had a very good reason to leave you behind. Hell, my old man left me behind along with Natsu's own old timer and several others like us that don't know where the person they hold close is. Don't worry little one, she'll return to you in due time." he said as he grabbed a barrel of rum and began to slowly drink it.

Cana leaned into his ear and whispered, "Are you sure you can drink, what with that curse and all?" she asked him.

"Gurararara, I'll be fine. It only affects me when I am using my magic." He responded.

"You better not be lying to me or I'll give you the worst case of blue balls you ever felt." she threatened.

Naruto chuckles and says "That won't last long Cana, you love me too much." Cana blushes as it is the truth she would never dare do that to him.

"Don't tempt me." the drunk woman threatened him.

Naruto just kisses her cheek before he hears Makarov clear his throat, "Naruto." he says drawing his attention.

"Yes, Master?" he asked.

"You've been keeping a secret from us, all of us," he said.

"A secret, what does he mean?" Mira asked in confusion.

"So you found out." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, "How long have you known?" he asked as everybody looked at him.

"Hey man, what are you talking about, you're not making sense." Gray said.

"Tell them boy." Makarov said.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see the problem really, I mean it's not that big of a deal." he said.

"You mean being the strongest man alive with a connection to the land underneath our very feet." Makarov said narrowing his eyes, "Tell them the title bestowed upon those with such a connection to the elements." he said.

"Oh that, simple, Yonko. It means Great Emperor in the old tongue of Dragon's. It's only bestowed upon rare individuals that have such a connection to a single element that they control the very abstract meaning of the element. There were once five of us. Me, a fire user named Ace, wind user named Kazehana, water mage named Tsukiumi, and extremely powerful Lightning Mage who won't be named, but he is no longer among us so the spot has been vacant for a long time." Naruto stated as everyone felt chills runs up their spines as Naruto begun to release a large amount of Magic Power from his body, a white aura appearing around him, cracks growing in the stone floor and spreading as he released his power, "However, that doesn't mean we take shit from people either. So if you think that me and my fellow Emperors are going to lie down and be ordered around like common dogs, think again. It is because we are who we are that the continents stay as peaceful as they do. Fights between kingdoms haven't happened due to the presence of me and the other Emperors simply because we exist." Naruto stated.

"I don't know what form of tribute is paid to... sate the Yonko, but I don't require any form of treasure. My treasure lives around me. I look at it everytime I come to this guildhall and watch how each and every one of you interact. The greatest treasure to me is in fact this place and the people I have come to call my family. So don't you dare try to patronize me Makarov Dreyar or I will show you just how powerful I really am and I won't suppress my magic a second longer." Naruto said as he began to reign his magic in and calmed himself as he took a deep breath and then looked up at the weary man.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you saying that just annoys me old man." he said before he got up, "I best go home, I think I have ruined the good mood here today. Mira, Ezra. If you need me you know where to find me." he said as he sat his polearm against the wall and walked out, carrying the bottle of booze to drown his sorrows.

Lucy gulps nervously. She didn't think Naruto had that kind of strength. Every time she saw him, he was always so kind and laid back. Now he seemed to look like a monster bound in flesh "I didn't know Naruto had such a monstrous amount of Magic Power, it's frightening to think that he could wipe us off the map so easily if he stopped holding back if for a moment." she said.

"I still have a question." Natsu said as he scratched his head, "Just who is the fifth person to hold the title of Yonko?" he asked.

"Technically speaking it would be called Godai Yonko (Five Great Emperors." Mira said

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done. All we can hope for is that he returns to his normal self." Ezra said.

"This is the first time I ever heard of such a title." Happy said sadly as he watched Naruto walk out disheartened like that.

"I have heard of the title and he has earned his moniker of 'Strongest Man in the World' as the Earth Yonko is the strongest and the leader of them all. If he calls the others to arms they will answer his call. But the fifth Emperor was lost to time" said Makarov, staring at Naruto's back.

Naruto kept walking, ignoring everyone waving at him or giving him a greeting. It all felt like a blur to the man. Naruto just kept waking until he opened the door to a specific shop and walked past the counter, "Hey, we need to talk." he told the man at the back corner.

"If it's business with you then I can't ignore it. Come on, the walls have ears and we can't have them overhearing us." the mysterious man said as he led Naruto to a different room that was sealed with Magic Barriers and the likes that would keep their conversation a secret.

-Elsewhere-

Ace had finally finished digging the hole underground. The base he had been making had taken him several days to make, so he was extremely exhausted. A nice breeze blew followed by the smell of the sea and he sighed, "Kazehana, Tsukiumi what brings you to my new humble abode?" garnered the Fire Emperor.

"You know why we're here Ace." Kazehana said.

"So don't try and act koy like an idiot." the Yonko of water sighed out.

"Alright fine, I won't." Ace shrugged.

"Oh, and as for your everyone is spying on you act, don't try and pull that with us. I know that your spy in the council is passing on illegal files so you don't have to try and fool us." Kazehana snickered at that comment.

Ace shrugged, "Just tell me what you want and get out of my hair so I can place the files in the room." he said.

"It's about Naruto." Tsukiumi said.

"And, what about him? He's our leader. He made the group back during the war. He helped us save countless lives, from Dragon and human alike to fairies and even giants." Ace said.

"It's the fact he's connected to the New World that worries us. The fact he apparently has children, as in more than one, has me thinking." Kazehana said sighing as she sat down, "I don't remember Naruto ever saying anything about a family back in the New World or even him speaking in remembrance about them." she said.

"Trust me, I knew of them. However you must know, he sealed his own memories to protect them. Our friend the former Fifth Emperor won't stop at nothing to destroy everything he loves. But that started with his wife cheating on him. I found out from a journal that he does not remember writing and a picture so I hid them until the time was right." Ace said seriously, "He removed himself from their lives to protect them and then sealed the memories off so that _he _wouldn't find their location so he could drag Naruto into a fight. It's best to leave this topic alone." Ace said.

The other two sigh "Very well Ace we'll leave it be but remember this he has always been the Guardian and the Deadliest of us all. We don't want a repeat of him combining his magic of Quakes and Earth." Tsukiumi said as she disappeared in a swirl of water.

Kazehana looked to Ace, "Tell me. If… _he, _where to find out about them, how do the odds look. You are a seer after all."

The Sun Dragon Slayer shrugged, "I can't say. The future is always changing. I see untold destruction, sometimes I see... _that _awakening and I see countless other possibilities. In all honesty I think it's best if I leave the future alone and let fate sort it out by God's hand." he said as he grabbed a bottle of water and opened it, "If you would be as kind, could you leave. You have other things to deal with right now." he said.

Kazehana sighed, "Fine. But know this, if a fight breaks out between them and it threatens to spill over into my territory, I will turn this continent into a desert." she threatened before she left in a swirl of flower petals.

"You said the exact same thing last time." Ace commented.

-Back with Naruto-

Back with the unbreakable hero, Naruto had just walked out of the shop and he could only grumble. That idea wasn't one of his best ideas, but it had to be done. Oh well, he didn't really care for it. The sound of armor, familiar armor that is, clanking as it approached got his attention and he turned to see Ezra walking up to him with Kurama on her shoulder while the new Dragon Slayer of the Guild wendy and her white feline companion walking beside her, "Oh, hello ladies. Kurama." he said nodding his head to his best friend.

"Yo Naruto, what was the storming out of the guildhall all about?" Kurama asked, "You had me very worried back there and I don't normally get worried over the small stuff." the feline stated.

"Yes, I too was worried when you left the guild like that." Ezra said.

Naruto waved it off, "Oh that was me trying to clear my head. Sorry if it made you scared or anything." he said.

Carla cleared her throat, "I know that we have yet to introduce ourselves. My name is Carla, and this is my companion wendy. I believe you heard about how we just recently joined the Fairy Tail guild?" she asked.

"Also heard about the Edolas ordeal too. Glad you guys brought my friend Lisanna back with you guys, thank you." he said appreciatively nodding his head.

"Don't mention it. I was glad to help the guild out." the young Sky Dragon Sorceress said smiling happily.

"So!" Naruto said clapping his hands together, "I assume there is a reason that the lot of you searched me out right?" he asked, smiling at them.

"A-Ah, yes." the young girl said as she pulled out a flier, "I heard that this job was open for a A-Class job, but I'm simply too inexperienced to do anything like this on my own so I asked Ezra-san if she'd like to tag along and she suggested that we bring you just in case something goes wrong." she said as she passed Naruto the flier.

"Hmm" Naruto said as he read the flier before raising a brow, "A bikini modeling job meant to lure out some guy trying to steal an artifact?" he asked as he looked to the young maiden as Carla went stiff with shock, "You sure this is the right job?" he asked.

"Th-That was actually Ezra-san's idea." Wendy said blushing.

Naruto shook his head as he listened to Kurama laugh, "Go figure." the Exceed laughed out loud.

Naruto simply shrugged, "I don't see a problem with this job though the only problem I have is that you're so young. So that being said, while I won't be doing much but keeping watch, I'm going to allow you to lead us so you can gain experience in jobs like this ok. You will need to make mistakes as we all have that is how we learn so you won't get any hand holding is that understood."

Wendy nods and says "I understand. I can't always have someone holding my hand on hard missions."

Naruto nods "Now where is the job taking place and who the is the target. Those are some of the big questions you must ask the client when meeting them." Wendy nods at that.

"The job is located in the capital city of Crocus." Carla said, "Apparently the man asking for help wants experienced wizards to guard an ancient artifact during a modeling shoot as they hold it. Can't understand why they have it there unless it's to spread the fact it's expensive." she said.

"That is strange." Naruto said as he thumbed his chin. They get the stuff they need and head to the train to their destination. Naruto surprisingly was fine on the train and Wendy did not seem affected at all.

They arrive in Crocus and they get off the train. They head to meet the client and find out what is going on. Along the way they run into a group that Erza really does not want to see at all. "Ezra, my honey!" Comes a troll of a man but before he reaches Erza Naruto grabs him.

"Hello you must be Ichyia and the trimens. I have heard some not so good things about you four." Said Naruto

"Let master Ichyia go right now!" Shouts one of them and

Naruto looks at him and asks "Do you four fools know who I am?" and the one with the archive checks and freezes in fear "N-No way… I can't believe it. The man who causes devastation wherever he goes. The Earthshaker. The Strongest Man in the World. The one closest to the Will of the Earth. Naruto D. Newgate." Ichiya trembles. The other three freeze in fear and Wendy is shocked about Naruto's titles.

Naruto says "That is correct and remember this you foolish men Erza is my woman and off limits so don't get on my bad side as you will not like it." Ichyia is crying on the inside as Erza is already dating someone and it is someone so powerful. '_Why is that women always go for the more powerful badass mages.' _He thinks in his head.

Naruto then lets him go "Wendy please lead the way to the client." Wendy nods and keeps leading them while leaving the blue Pegasus mages crying.

They soon reach the client that stands out in the road, holding a sign that said, 'Modeling company'. The young Sky Slayer clears her throat, "Hi my name is Wendy Marvell and I have accepted the job can you please tell me a bit more about who we are trying to catch?" asked Wendy to the client.

The client tells them who the target is, a man by the name of Jormangander, and Wendy is nervous about it as the target is someone who has killed people and also kidnapped women. After they are done with getting information they get to work as Naruto is the one who will act as a guard with Wendy being an assistant to Erza who will be playing the part of the model. Naruto would need major help keeping his libido in check as Ezra is so sexy.

From a risque pirate to a sexy rabbit Ezra modeled for nearly anything and everything. Naruto had to admit it was sexy. Especially with how they had that quickie

-Flashback- (Lemon Ahead)

_Naruto was looking around to see if there was anybody sneaking around, and so far it had been simple boredom for the Greatest Mage in Earthland. A giggle from behind drew his attention to see his lovely redhead poking her head out of her dressing tent, "Someone sounds desperate to get away." she said._

"_Hmph, you try standing still and hide a erection when the girl you love poses the way you do and in the things you wear." he responded._

"_If it was that much of a problem, then why didn't you say anything. I would have been glad to... help you." She whispered into his ear._

"_Hoh~" Naruto said as he allowed the redhead to drag him into the tent where he saw that all she wore was a striking red lace thong. Nothing more, and nothing less… for now._

_Erza seductively began striding toward her lover with a slutty, hip swaying, breasts bouncing walk. Naruto said nothing as he watched her sexy movements, eyeing her luscious breasts as they bounced with each step she made toward him. As tall as she was, she was a head shorter than him, his shadow completely towered over her as she stopped before him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, his hands moving around to grope her butt, squeezing it so hard he made her whimper a little into his mouth. The kiss was sexy, wet, heavy, passionate and almost combative, with both of them putting all of their wilds, their lust for each other into their lips and tongues._

_As she went on and sucked on his tongue when he forced it into her mouth, Erza's hand moved away from his hair and sneaked down to his muscular chest, down to his rock hard abs before sliding into his pants, finding his semi-hard cock and churning balls._

_A moment later, they broke the kiss, with Naruto releasing his hold on her ass, but Erza didn't seem to want to let from his balls and continued to kiss her way down his masculine jaw, making Naruto smirk when she started undoing his buckle and pulled down his pants, revealing the sexy python that was his cock. It was not even hard, and yet his cock hung partway between his thighs, stretching from his crotch and draping over the enormous, fleshy pouch of his testicles, with the massive tip almost reaching his knees._

_Erza then kneeled down before him, and proceeded to clean his cock, using only her mouth. She sucked worshipfully at his balls, then trailed her tongue all the way up to the tip, before opening her mouth as wide as possible to take in his cock, then slid down and swallowed some of the girthy monster down her throat. As she pulled back, letting his cock pop free from her mouth with a wet sound, a hot load of pre-cum exploded from the tip and utterly buried her face under a thick layer of his come, making her moan and swallow as much as she could._

_"I have missed this so much." She said, her hand wandering to his balls._

_However, Naruto lost his patience and grabbed her hands, bringing them above her head before he swung his hips, making his hard cock smash her in the face like a bat. "Shut up and make me cum, slut." He said and forced his cock into her mouth while holding her hands. Despite her mouth being well acquainted with his cock, Erza still found herself having a bit of trouble deep-throating his steel hard cock, but she had never failed to deliver and made a please groan to escape his throat as she pushed her head forward, allowing his monster to disappear into her mouth. Finally, after a moment, she had her lips secured a firm grip around the base of his cock and felt her chin resting against his giant, swollen scrotum._

_With that, Erza began to move her head up and down, fucking her throat on his dong with earnest. He moaned as she blew him with amazing skills, loving the tightness of her throat before starting to move on his own. Then, without any warning, Naruto released her hands and grabbed handfuls of her hair before pulling her head forward, forcing her to take his entire steel bar. His cock went so far down her gullet that Erza could practically feel it oozing pre-cum into her stomach out of her throat._

_Stopping before he could be thrown over the edge he pulled out of Ezra's throat and looked down at her, "I wanna be inside you when I cum." he told her._

"_Best hop it's a safe day then." she responded giggling._

"_Doesn't matter if it is or isn't, I'd love you regardless." Naruto said._

_"It's been so long." She said, her voice husky with desire. "I feel like I'll pop with the barest of touches." she moaned._

_"It's actually been just a bit over a couple weeks Erza." Naruto said._

_"Don't argue when you're about to fuck a gorgeous woman Naruto." she said smirking._

_"Yes ma'am." he said enthusiastically. Then Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed her neck, his hands smacking her tight ass. Erza moaned as Naruto's hot breath touched her skin, she didn't wear anything under it and Naruto looked up to her eyes closed._

_"Don't stop, please don't stop." Erza moaned as her hands grasped into his hair and pushed his face into her breasts. Naruto marveled at how hard her nipples were._

_"Well Ms. Titania you seem eager." He teased before his mouth touched her right nipple getting a loud moan from Erza._

_"I'm horny so shut up…oh gods…." She moaned even more as Naruto gave her nipple a light nip. Erza shoved him over till he was on his back and she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him while using her hands to bring his up and encouraged him to play with her bosom. He let Erza pull his coat up and broke contact with her long enough for her to pull it off his shoulders, her mouth seeking his once more. Naruto felt her grind into him and he knew she'd been serious as he could feel the heat through his pants and he flipped them once more his shoulder banging on the wall, but he knew better than to turn them towards the edge where they'd fall._

_He'd fallen from bed before while doing this and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Erza actually giggled as he cursed into her mouth. She teased him by closing her lips around his tongue and sucked on it. She felt a twinge from where their pelvises touched and she moaned as his hands were pinching and rubbing her breasts. Once more, Naruto kissed her neck and stopped to pay homage to her breasts, causing Erza to arch into him. Naruto kissed her sternum and slowly made his way down her tanned flesh. He kissed her taut stomach, his hands gripping the thong and pulling it down, Erza lifting her hips and groaned as he kissed and then nipped her hip._

_She looked down towards him to see him grinning at her before he continued downwards and pulled her thong off. Naruto kissed her ankles getting a giggle from her as she knew that he was aware how ticklish she was around her feet. Naruto slowly kissed his way up her legs, altering from one to the other. He got to her knees and she laughed as he tickled the spot behind her knees then he nipped her inner thighs getting different sounds from her._

_She was going to tell him to behave but his tongue hitting her clit had her moan and arch, her hands gripping the thin towel that she got to keep her warm as the cool air blew._

_She moved her hips to get more pleasure and Naruto gave it as he started to use his fingers. Erza only mewled as her orgasm hit and she vowed that when she got out of here, she would do anything for Naruto. She saw him rise up after he was done and wipe her fluids from his face. He gave her a grin and dipped down once to give the lips of her vagina a kiss that sent a shiver through her whole body. She wrapped her legs around him stopping him from climbing up her and twisted her hips so she was on top. Erza slipped down his body, stopping to give him a kiss in gratitude and then she got to his waist and then paused long enough to give a kiss to the top of his dick in greeting before she pulled his pants down his ankles and off._

_She crawled up his body like a kitten that spotted a butterfly for the first time and Naruto chuckled as she stopped and looked at his penis. "Hello old friend." She said and Naruto laughed aloud as she shot him a look._

"_I thought you just greeted said old friend?" he asked._

"_Not officially. That was your greeting to me." she said._

_Upon saying this, Naruto watched as she backed off and then hugged his penis between her breasts and slowly squeezed and Naruto groaned as she slowly began to move and Naruto laid his head back as Konan jacked him off using her breasts and as he erupted unintentionally and she tried to drink from him, releasing her breasts she began to suck once more and Naruto knew that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon and groaned as her tongue and mouth manipulated him and Naruto wished for the ability to control time so he could relive that experience._

"_Alright that's enough." Naruto growled. Grabbing Ezra under her armpits he threw her onto the counter behind her and looked her in the eye, "I love you, just know that." he said before he began to sink into her soaked quim. _

_Naruto moaned as he moved Erza lower each second and eventually her pussy wrapped around the base of his cock, the massive head had already passed the entrance gotten into her womb. The redhead stayed like that for a moment, adjusting to his size, before she started to rock up and down, faster and faster. "Oh shit, fucking hell, fucking big cock!" she cried before falling forward and mashed her heavenly tits onto his face, allowing Naruto to suck on her nipples. "Oh yes, ahhhhh, fuck yeah suck my tits, fuck my pussy!" The redhead yelled, furiously riding his cock while cumming as Naruto grabbed onto her perfect round ass and used them both as handholds to thrust his cock up and into her cunt, his thighs meeting her ass and making loud smashing sounds._

"_Fuck me, you stud! Taint this slutty body with your immaculate dick and fill me up with your seed~!" Erza cried._

_"Geez, are all redheads this horny?!" Chuckled Naruto. Hands on her hips, he helped the redhead bounce on his lap as the slick sounds of her cunt sounded through the void. "Queen of the Fairies my ass, you should be a Queen of Sluts instead!" He gave her ass a harsh swat and drew another orgasmic moan from Erza._

_"I'll be your Goddess of Sluts if you want~!" she wailed. "All I ask is that you fuck me like you mean it~!"_

_Well, he couldn't do that with her on top of him can he? Naruto corrected that by leaning up and pushing Erza down on her back; and proceeded to fuck her like a stallion. She just felt so damn good! Her cunt was so perfectly hot, tight and soft, milking him for his seed with every motion as he pounded her with everything he had. Erza squealed at the top of her lungs, yet another orgasm washing over her, Naruto was making her his personal bitch, and the redhead was loving every second of it~! Then, the blond slammed into her one last time, thrusting as deep within her velvety cootch as he possibly could while roaring like a savage, studly beast._

_Erza stiffened, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull and she clung tightly onto Naruto. Yet another orgasm wracked her very being as she felt his wet heat flooding her loins, painting her insides a pearly white and planting his seed within her fertile honey pot._

-FLashback End-

Naruto could only chuckle, oh yeah, he had gotten lucky that they hadn't missed the deadline for that next particular photoshoot.

Three hours is how long it took for the asshole to attack Erza but the fool found out that he is facing three Fairy Tail mages and swiftly gets his ass kicked and arrested. Wendy was thankful that she has had some good back up with her on this job.

**Adventreader221: Man it's been awhile since we did a lemon. Do you think it's good enough for reader's?**

**Phoenixlord42: Yes it is as we find out more about how the Yonko came to be.**

**Adventreader221: *waves finger at PL* Ah ah ah, no spoilers. The things and plotline are revealed in due time.**

**Phoenixlord42: No fucking DUH! I know that but we now know more than what we did before.**

**Adventreader221: I know that but still, it's Jamacian me crazy thinking about it. See what I did there?**

***Phoenixlord42 looks at Adventreader221 and asks* What mental asylum did you escape from?**

**Adventreader221: Arkham Asylum, why?**

**Phoenixlord42: That explains why batman is looking for you. Also why you are more insane than the joker.**

**Adventreader221: Pssh, please. The joker only wishes he was as funny as me. Anyways, please leave a FAVORITE and also a COMMENT and we shalt see you later, as I now bid you adieu.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Adventreader221: And the Tenrou Island Arc finally begins. I can't believe that the story has managed to come this far**

**PhoenixLord42: It is good to see the S-class in person**

**Adventreader221: And what exactly does that mean PL? Tell the community this so we can understand this.**

**PhoenixLord42: I have never been to Tenrou Island man I think this is going to be interesting**

**Adventreader221: No duh, that is something I have to agree on. Now say hi to your mom. *Points to a camera across the room***

**PhoenixLord42: HI MOM**

**Adventreader221: Please, enjoy this chapter and we shall see you after this brief commercial.**

**Fairy Tail Guildhouse, Magnolia Town, Fiore**

The sun shone high in the sky, but there was a bit of a nip in the air signifying that the oncoming days would begin to grow colder as the months progressed. However, for this month of September of the year X784, the changes in the weather were not what the mages of Fairy Tail would be focusing on.

To the townsfolk of Magnolia, it would have seemed as if some sort of miraculous event had occurred. Had the planets aligned? Was there a blue moon tonight? All of these questions came alongside the feeling of concern from the men and women that walked by the guild as there had not been a single shout, cry or sound of something breaking from within the guild hall.

The members of Fairy Tail were doing some sort of act to try and calm the anxiety that ran through their bodies. Some paced in circles or around the hall's perimeter. Some quietly drummed their fingers against the tabletops, their legs or their arms as they crossed them in front of their chests. Some suffered from 'Restless Leg Syndrome', their legs seeming to jump up and down at a rapid pace despite looking as cool as the approaching winter atmosphere. The majority simply just sat quietly. However, all eyes were focused intently on the single wooden door that led to the office of their guild master.

The eighty-year old dwarf had announced beforehand that today would be the day that he would make his final decision as to who would be allowed to take part in their guild's annual S-Class Trials, but for the past two hours, there had been no sign of the third guild master. Naruto, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts had all gone into Makarov's office with him, and a familiar pulse of magic energy showed the man had activated the silencing runes so as to prevent a certain dragonslayer from hearing their conversation.

"Man, Jiji's taking forever in there." Natsu pouted.

"The S-Class Trials are what determines the cream of the crop among mages, Natsu." Lucy lectured her best friend. "Deciding who gets to be a part of such an event is obviously going to take some deliberation."

"They had a whole month to deliberate." Natus complained loudly.

"Matchstick has a point." Gray said and shrugged as he was given a narrow eyed expression from the Celestial Spirit mage. "The thing's yearly, Lucy. Jiji got practically an entire year to take a look at who he would think is ready for the trials."

"Maybe there are some last minute changes he has to make." Levy added her two cents as she patted scratched behind Lily's ears, the black furred Exceed purring in delight. Gajeel's eye twitched. His cat was supposed to be pure concentrated badass, and now the buster sword wielding panther was as docile as a kitten.

"It does sound like Master to forget something this late into the game." Happy agreed with the blue haired girl's point. Lily took note of the way Happy and the other Fairy Tail mages nodded in unison, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"Shouldn't you be worried that your guild master is so lax with something like this?'' the former Exceed knight asked.

"Oh my dear friend, Lily…you have much to learn." Happy patted his fellow Exceed on the head. The bipedal panther couldn't help but sweatdrop at his blue furred guild mate.

"How is this guild still standing?" Pantherlily muttered.

"I wonder about that everyday myself." Lucy replied as the guild burst into laughter.

The guild continued to laugh at the Exceed's expense, but all the fun and laughter immediately vanished as the sound of Makarov's office door opening caught the ears of the entire guild hall. A deafening silence filled with a tension so palpable that Erza could cut it with one of her swords replaced the previously light hearted atmosphere.

Makarov was quite serious which made for a stark contrast to the humorous sight of him standing atop Gildarts's head like a pigeon atop a statue. Erza and Mirajane placed themselves on either side of Gildarts, flanking him like a guard detail as the Ace of Fairy Tail stood at the forefront of the guild hall. Naruto himself stood behind both the Master and Ace like a guardian knight to protect him.

From atop his perch, Makarov's dark orbs observed the faces of the many men and women he had come to see as his children. Clearing his throat, Makarov spoke up, "I will skip the formalities this year as I am sure many of you are aware of what the S-Class trials are and what I hope to expect from you all. So I will jump right into it." Makarov cleared his throat again, "You have all worked very hard and shown off what you are capable of, whether it be in terms of combat prowess or a change in character that would signify an increased maturity that is necessary to be worthy of an S-Class rank. After much last minute deliberation, the decision as to who will be taking part in this year's S-Class trials will be these Six."

"Only Six?!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail Main Theme)

"Yes." The wizened guild master nodded stiffly. "Fairy Tail's S-Class candidates are Natsu Dragneel..."

"ALRIGHT! UP HIGH!"

"AYE SIR!"

Natsu was met with a high-five from his Exceed partner before turning to Gray and giving him the middle finger. "And you thought I couldn't hack it, frostbite. Looks like I'm better than you since you didn't get pi-"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Obsidian eyes shifted and Natsu felt the strongest of all urges to punch Gray in the face. The Ice Mage's smirk was so damn infuriating as he was greeted to two middle fingers being shoved in his face, "I'm sorry, were you saying something, matchstick?" Gray laughed haughtily, his bare chest puffed out with all the pride and bravado that a seventeen year-old mage could muster. "Looks like Master knew to pick someone with actual skills instead of a bumbling clown who only knows how to blow shit up!"

"Like you're one to talk." Lucy deadpanned as she recalled past missions with her guildmate where his Ice Make proved to be more of a con than a pro. _'I don't think those farmers ever experienced a cold front in the middle of May before.'_

The blonde Celestial Spirit mage was taken out of her thoughts as Makarov continued with his announcement of the S-Class candidates.

"Bisca Mulan." Makarov called out.

"O-Oh, uh thanks Master, but unfortunately I am unable to join the trials this year. I have business out of town I need to take care of. It's incredibly important that I do this. I promise that the next time they come around I'll participate in the Trials." she said.

"I see. Very well then, there are only five positions left for S-Class and as such, all parties must be considered. Next is Levy McGarden..."

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy cheered for the smallest member of their Team Shadowgear, hugging her tightly.

The blue haired girl was speechless as she looked to her Master with wide eyes. Sure, she had some degree of skill in her magecraft, but she never thought it was enough to be warranted S-Class material. Hell, she never even imagined herself becoming an S-Class mage to begin with. "I'm...I'm a candidate?"

"Not a bad job you've been doing' for yourself there, eh squirt?" Gajeel chuckled as the bookworm of Fairy Tail pouted at his words.

"...Elfman Strauss"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The male Strauss sibling roared his catchphrase as a few of his nearby guildmates patted him on the shoulders and back in support. "Just you wait Nee-san!" Elfman pointed a finger at his sister, her blue eyes looking down on him from her elevated position on the stage. "I'm gonna finally beat you!"

The beautiful barmaid offered her younger brother a sweet smile, however, that angelic look was a complete contrast to the demonic purple-black aura that outlined her body. "I won't make it easy for you, Elfman."

The pressure exhumed by the Demon of Fairy Tail was enough to make a good portion of the guild members sweat as fear gripped their hearts. However, while this show of strength would have normally made him cower and shake, Elfman refused to do so. He stood strong and tall, his own aura of magic spiking to counter his sister's. A toothy grin stretched across the male Take Over Magic user's face.

"A man does not back down from a challenge, Nee-san! Not even from his own sister!"

Mirajane nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Makarov laughed lightly at the exchange between the siblings before finally glancing at his final S-Class candidate. "And finally...Cana Alberona!"

"CANA! CANA! CANA! CANA!" The guild whooped and chanted for their resident drunkard as she looked up at both her guildmaster. She pointed a shaky finger at her face. Her silent question was met with a stiff nod and a bright smile from Gildarts. Her hands came up to her mouth to cover her gasp, but her emotions still came through as tears of joy lined her eyes.

"T-Thank you. Thank you so much Master." she wept out happily.

"Don't cry Cana, you've earned this." Naruto called out to her.

"And since there are going to be members of Fairy Tail fighting, the need for a Healer is very high so young wendy, I would like for you to tag along so that we can ensure no long lasting injuries are given to our candidates, if that's alright by you?" he asked.

"Of course, this is a great opportunity to practice my magic and improve on it." the young sorceress said smiling.

Makarov allowed his surrogate children to bask in the glow of their achievements, but the day was short and there was much to be done. The sound of Naruto slamming the base of his Bisento against the stage, the sounds of excitement were reduced to silence. He gave a nod to Gildarts and the Ace of Fairy Tail ushered his family off of the stage where she took her place beside her barrels of rum.

"Your reactions are all well warranted, and I extend a hearty congratulations to you five for making it this far in your careers." Makarov stated. "However, this year, the S-Class Trials will be a bit...different."

"Different how?" Lucy asked.

"Is it part of the reason why the four-eyes from the Rune Knights is here?" Natsu's question earned a great deal of confusion from the other mages of Fairy Tail. All eyes followed the son of Igneel's gaze, and their levels of confusion increased at seeing the newly promoted Grand General of the Fiorean Rune Knight Corp standing by the bar in his full armour and cape. These feelings were also mixed with genuine surprise for the young Grand General had somehow managed to blend in with the crowd despite his appearance, but they probably chalked it up to being distracted by the atmosphere that came with the announcement of the S-Class trials themselves.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't address me in that manner, Natsu-san." Lahar sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"I'd be hard-pressed not to take such a tone with Lahar-kun, Natsu." Makarov chimed in. "After all, he will be a part of the decision making when it comes to who will be named S-Class."

"WHAT?!" Eyes widened throughout the guild. They immediately looked to their master for answers, but the elderly mage merely gestured for the young Grand General to come forth.

_'Ever the dramatic one, Makarov-sama.' _With a sweatdrop and a sigh, the dark green haired Rune Knight made his way through the crowd and climbed up the stairs to stand beside the third Master of Fairy Tail. He offered nods of acknowledgement to the S-Class mages present.

"Now as you have all just been so abruptly informed by your master, yes, the Rune Knights will be having a part to play in your S-Class trials, but it is not so heavy such that I will be taking part in the S-Class ascension decisions." Lahar's opening statement eased the anxiety of the S-Class candidates, but their questions were practically written across their faces and so the bespectacled Rune Knight continued. "As you are all aware, the S-Class trials are judged by your guild master as well as the active S-Class mages, but Makarov-sama was incorrect in his wording. The Rune Knights are merely acting observers in this case to see who will be our potential allies in the battles to come."

"Battles to come?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Lahar nodded stiffly. "The kingdom of Fiore has always been protected by the Rune Knights, but the Rune Knights can only do so much when it comes to safeguarding the kingdom. As such, the guild system was established to allow the everyday citizen to receive aid where the Rune Knights could not intervene and also the guilds were recognized as a part of the kingdom's military forces despite not being registered as such on paper. As such, the mage guilds across the kingdoms were seen as an expendable resource should they ever be called upon in times where the safety and security of the kingdoms are threatened. It is a harsh truth, but truth nonetheless."

"What's your point?" Natsu growled out. His annoyance at the Grand General was shared by many in the guild who understood Lahar's words.

"My point, Natsu-san, is that because of this line of segregation between the guilds and the Rune Knight Corp, there was always tension between our two parties. Especially when it came to Fairy Tail. Your guild's ideals, morals and tendency for wreaking havoc have always led to many unnecessary conflicts between us. With all that is happening in the kingdom concerning threats such as the Balam Alliance and the intention of wishing to assist our allies beyond our borders, we need all the help we can get. Working in a mutual relationship with the guilds will aid us in these endeavours, and so the first step to bringing about such a relationship will start with the strongest guild in Fiore. A few ships from the Fiorean Navy will accompany you all to the site of your trials, Tenrou Island, where we will observe you S-Class candidates in order to get a better gauge at your skills and personalities as you will one day be called to fight alongside the Corp and we can make various battle strategies centred around your additions into our ranks when the time comes."

"You make it sound as if us fighting with you is a decision that's already been made." Pantherlily stated.

"That is because it already has." said Naruto who was now on the receiving end of the guild's attention as all eyes shifted away from Lahar and onto the giant of a man, "This decision was made by the Magic Council and I was in agreement with Lahar's proposal of trying to bridge the gap between royal military and guild wizards. Due to my being a Wizard Saint and thus a member of the Magic Council, I am now privy to certain levels of information that I was not aware of when I was just a mage of Fairy Tail. Listen to me when I say that I want you all to be prepared for what is to come, and despite our differences, fighting with the kingdom's law enforcement will better our chances to defend our guild, our kingdom, and the ones we love."

Gajeel's crimson eyes narrowed at the Wizard Saints and Lahar as he bared his fangs. "Your words are pretty, Earthshaker, but why don't you just cut the bullshit and tell it like it is. This isn't about wanting to take a look at people who are going to be comrades in arms. You're preparing us for war."

Lahar and Erza glanced at each other out of their peripheries, but remained silent. That silence only served to increase the tension within the guild hall, but Makarov would have none of it as his arm lengthened and he slapped the Iron Dragonslayer upside the head.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK, JIJI!"

And like that, the tension shattered like glass as the son of Metalicana held his head in pain.

"DON'T SAY SUCH HARSH WORDS IN MY GUILD, BRAT!" Makarov snapped as he picked up Gajeel in a massive hand and shook him like a ragdoll. "ALL WE WANTED WAS TO JUST INTRODUCE A PARTNERSHIP WITH THE RUNE KNIGHTS! BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU WANT TO MAKE IT ALL SOMBER AND DARK!"

"HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

"SAYS EVERYBODY!" Gajeel retorted. "LILY! SQUIRT! HELP ME!"

"Can't." The two spoke in unison causing the red eyed dragonslayer to snap his bobbing head in their direction in shock.

"WHY NO-" His words stopped briefly as he saw the diminutive bluenette scratching his Exceed partner behind the ears, said sword-wielding feline purring in approval. "OI! SQUIRT! STOP PETTING LILY AND HELP ME!"

"You want help from Levy?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Then why not be her partner for these exams?"

"Huh?" Lily, Levy and Gajeel all turned to the eighty-year old mage in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The trials will all involve the candidates, yes, but it is part of the way of Fairy Tail that we fight alongside our comrades. As such, each of you five has the choice to pick any member of the guild to be your partner in these events so long as the mage you select is not an S-Class mage themselves." Makarov explained as he set the raven haired dragonslayer down beside the Solid Script Magic user.

"But aren't Juvia and Gajeel already S-Class Mages?" The Fire Dragonslayer asked.

"That was by Phantom Lord standards, my dear." The Titan of Fairy Tail replied. "And clearly your old guild's standards of S-Class and my guild's are two very different things since you were both defeated by A-Class mages."

"In that case, Juvia chooses Ultear-Sama!" Juvia seemed to teleport to her friend's side, she moved so quickly. Her blue eyes then shone with a demonic light as she turned to the other members of the guild. "Does anyone have a problem with Juvia's decision?!"

With her fangs bared and hands converted into claws of water, it was safe to say that no one had any problems with the young ladies decision to be the Time Mages partner in the trials.

"Well at least me ending up as Naruto's partner is not an option." Lucy sighed in relief. "Imagine if I did. She'd claim I was still being a love rival and murder me on the way to Tenrou Island."

"Yeah, for sure." Natsu laughed. "Though he'd never get the chance to ask you to be his partner because someone else would have already asked."

"Oh really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the Salamander of Fairy Tail, a sly smirk on her face. "And who, pray tell, would ask little ol' me to be a part of such dangerous and harrowing trials."

"Who knows?" Natsu met her smirk with one of his own. "Could be Elfman."

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets as Lucy released a snort of amusement. "Oh please, Natsu. I've never been in a fight with Elfman so we wouldn't mesh. Not to mention the fact that he seems to be pretty much taken at this point."

Natsu followed Lucy's pointing finger in the direction of the Strauss male as he was found to be chatting with the youngest member of his family. Despite her expression of annoyance at Elfman flexing his muscles in her face, the woman still raised her fist and bumped it against Elfman's own as a show of acceptance to be his partner in the trials to come.

"Elfman and Lisanna huh?" The pink haired pyrokinetic raised an eyebrow. "Didn't expect that to be honest. Thought he'd pick Evergreen if you want my opinion."

"Just like no one's going to expect when an unlikely ally is gonna put a certain Fire Dragonslayer at the level of S-Class?" Lucy grinned. "Just tell me those words that I want to hear and I'm all yours."

"You and your formalities." It was Natsu's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine. Lucy, you wanna-"

"LUCY! YOU WANNA BE MY PARTNER?! YOU DO?! GREAT!"

"Wait, I didn't even...But I...Who the...WAIT WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed as she suddenly found her wrist locked in a death grip by the daughter of Gildarts. The Celestial Spirit wielder turned to the Fire Dragonslayer who was too flabbergasted to say or do anything and the former heiress of the Heartfilia family was dragged off to be registered as Cana's partner. "NATSUUUUUUUU!"

Wide eyed and slack jawed, the Fire Dragonslayer's outstretched hand grasped nothing but air. His head dropped limply with a sigh as Happy patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Well...that didn't work out."

"Yuh think?" Natsu's sarcasm was paramount as he aimed a deadpan stare at his Exceed partner. The blue furred feline chuckled and simply shrugged.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Natsu...you still got me."

"Well...I guess that's true." Natsu smirked and stood up straight, bumping his fist against Happy's paw. "The dynamic duo of Natsu and Happy rides again."

Kurama looked to Carla, "Now you feel my pain." he said as the white feline groaned at Happy's idiocy.

"Trust me, you have no idea what I feel when it comes from that buffoon." Carla said forlornly.

"Hear that Gajeel! Happy and I are gonna trounce you!" Natsu laughed and stuck his tongue out at Gajeel like the mature S-Class candidate he was.

From his place beside Levy, Gajeel's eye twitched as the fires of rage and battle burned within his soul. "Oi...Squirt."

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Levy stammered, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she found herself in very close proximity to her guildmate.

"You. Me. Partners."

Those three words did not take too kindly to the other two members of team Shadowgear though as Jet and Droy walked over to the pair.

"Now hold on just a second!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can't just decide for Levy to be her partner!" Droy added.

Killing intent and the sharp tip of a lengthy dragonslayer iron chainsaw-sword pointed in their direction halted them from advancing any further. Gajeel turned his head, his crimson eyes seeming to glow with a demonic light. "Fuck off."

"Gajeel, don't be rude to Jet and Droy!" Levy snapped. "And besides they have a point. You can't go making decisions for me."

"Well then, do you not want to partner with me then?" Gajeel stepped back with folded arms. Levy's brown eyes widened slightly as she was caught off-guard by the sudden question.

"Well...I mean..." She twirled a lock of blue haired around her index finger. "It's not that I don't not want to be partners with you, but...are you sure you want to? I mean, I'm short and not all that strong compared to people like Elfman and Natsu."

Gajeel snorted and raised his arm. Levy flinched, expecting a strike of some sort, but her eyes widened when she felt the large hand of the Iron Dragonslayer planting itself firmly atop her head. "Salamander's an idiot and a rival, so I want a chance to kick his ass. I will never be his partner as a result. Strauss now...well he's a musclebound idiot. Fullbuster's a stripper and Alberona's a drunk. You're the best one to choose out of this entire lineup and listen to me when I tell you, no way you ain't makin' S-Class. Especially with me on your team. Got it?"

With that level of confidence and determination, it was hard to say no. In the end, Levy nodded, "Alright, you got it partner." She smiled happily.

-Somewhere in the sky of Earthland-

"Master Hades!"

The sounds of boots stomping against the floor echoed throughout the airship, their wearers standing at attention before the demonically empowered centenarian.

The Devil's Eye glowed with power, its crimson glow never dimming as the Master of Grimoire Heart strode out from the hallways. His footsteps fell like thundering mountains as he strode forward unchallenged. It seemed as though the dark mage had made his way immediately from his chamber to the area that he had made his throne room.

He snapped his fingers and quickly donned his clothing which consisted of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looked like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark boots.

The dark cape bearing Grimoire Heart's symbol on the back appeared and Hades adjusted the mantle which sported a high collar, lighter-coloured borders and jagged lower edges. The elderly man then grasped the horned helmet that served as his symbol of status. He slipped it on and turned to one of the grunts in the front row who wore a more ornate set of armour than the others, indicative of a higher rank.

"Status."

"The fleet is ready, Master."

"Prepare for battle."

"HAIL ZEREF!"

"Soon, very soon the Primordial Magic shall be in my grasp, and with it, I shall lead this world into a new Dark Age like never before seen."

-Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Ship-

The S-Class Mages who are going to Tenrou Island have boarded the ship and departed for the island. For Naruto, he is sitting and thinking of what he learned about the island from a journal he found. '_Red Salamander, isn't that an old forgotten guild that First Master Mavis was a part of nearly 110 years ago? The guild was destroyed back when the guilds were allowed to fight each other right? So Tenrou is a massive grave not just to Master Mavis but to her old guild, and her people.'_

Soon a gigantic tree appeared in the distance and Naruto smiled, "GURARARARA, TENROU ISLAND AHEAD!" he called out with a belly shaking laugh.

Carla smiled at the beautiful island landscape before she gasped as she gained a dazed look in her eyes. _The rainbow of colours that were generated by the flora were just as breathtaking as the massive tree which sprouted forth from its centre._

_'Beautiful.' She thought. However, the image of the giant tree-bearing island suddenly warped to be replaced with the image of a crying man._

_Black eyes glistened with tears as they flowed down his face._

_"You finally came, Naruto. Now hurry, before I truly awaken...kill me." His voice cracked as he fell to his knees. "KILL ME!"_

_Her confusion became fear._

_How did this man know Naruto?_

_Black eyes became an evil crimson as an aura of ebony magic flowed forth from the man._

_"Clearly my expectations were too great for you to meet, and for that I apologize." The mage's voice no longer held any of the gentleness it once possessed. He raised his arm and the titan's glowing red eyes shone in response to the mental command. "But if you cannot stop me, then your usefulness has come to an end."_

_The giant fist was clenched tightly. Blood lust permeated the atmosphere of the island...and the demonic titan struck._

"NO!"

Charle's eyes snapped open and she panted, her small paws clutching her chest as she could literally feel her heart racing. A gentle touch to Charle's shoulder forced her head to snap in the direction of the source so quickly that she could have probably given herself whiplash. She gave a soft sigh as she noticed that it was only Kurama, "Are you alright? Looked like you were having an episode or something for a moment there." he said.

"I-It's nothing. Just the heat getting to me Kurama-san." she said.

Kurama raised a brow, that was a first. She usually addressed men by one of several names: Brute, Buffoon, Moron, Idiot. Or even on rare occasions: Monster. Seeing her address him so politely made his eyes narrow. He knew she had to have had a very bad feeling or something else to have happened for her to act so strangely. In the end, the feline nodded, "Alright, if you wish to talk you know where to find me, or Lily if you want." he said honestly.

"Hmph, as if you can understand me. You know nothing oaf." she snorted.

"Indeed." The scarlet feline replied to the lovely hite cat, "However, Charla-san, your ability to see into people's minds will not work on me as I do not have a mind to read. After all, I am a skull! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Sweat Drops formed on the backs of the heads of all the 'non-skull' members around.

"Everyday." Happy groaned. "I had to put up with his damned skull jokes. Every. Damned. Day, as a kid"

Wendy patted the blue cat on his shoulder. "There There, Happy-san."

"No! No! You don't understand! He was obsessed with those damned jokes it nearly drove me insane!" Happy nearly shrieked in panic.

"It's been awhile since he cracked one of those jokes." Mira smiled.

"Huh, that one was actually pretty good." Lily said smiling.

"Gihi, I'll have to use that one later." Gajeel smirked.

Kurama smirked, "If you liked that one you'll love this one: "I don't think a funeral is a good idea." he stated.

"Eh?"

"Get it, cause i'm already dead. YOHOHOHO!" Kurama laughed causing Gajeel to bust his gut in laughter.

"Gihi, I see what you did there... Ah. But I don't have eyes though!~" Gajeel laughed harshly he began to wheeze beside Kurama as they laughed at the jokes.

Kurama cleared his throat and tapped his chin, "Sorry, I'm really wracking my brain to think of a good joke... oh, but I don't have a brain! YOHOHOHOHOHO!" he laughed out loudly.

Gajeel huffed as he looked at the cat, "Let me hear your best Skull Jokes...oh, but I don't have ears, at the moment!" he cracked out.

"So Gajeel, tell me what did the skeleton say before it ate?"

"I don't know, what'd it say?" the iron slayer asked.

"Bone Appetite!" Kurama guffawed out causing Gajeel to hunch over laughing.

"Tell me, why didn't the skeleton eat its meal?" Gajeel laughed out loud.

"I don't know, what did he say?" Kurama laughed.

"Because he didn't have the stomach for it!" Gajeel said.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" Kurama said as he busted his gut laughing.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves." Erza muttered.

"Man, I don't even know how Erza is able to survive in this heat since she wears all that armour." Evergreen muttered, sinking a bit deeper into the pool water made by earth provided by Naruto and cool ocean water pulled up from the sea below.

"Erza is a monster to be able to withstand such brutal punishment." Ultear muttered as she mimicked her friends action. "Neh, Naruto can I ask you something?" she asked

"Yes, Ultear, you may?" The Wizard Saint didn't turn away from his lounging position in the chair as he tried to soak up some rays to improve his tan.

"Seeing as we are the only ones on this ship, why is it that the others didn't come with us?" The beauty asked.

"It's for the first part of the trials." The Earthshaker of Fairy Tail replied. "I'll explain once we get in closer range of the island, but for now...try to relax and enjoy the boat ride. I guarantee that you won't be relaxing much once we begin."

Gildarts cleared his throat, "If you two are done cracking humor, I would like for everyone to turn their attention to me." he said.

"Ugh, but it's so hot." Freed said, "How can you stand around like that in this heat Gildarts, especially in that kind of attire?" he asked.

"Said the stylish elder to the nudist." rebuked the old man before he cleared his throat, "Now then, as you all know the first trial consists of several paths that have the contestants either fighting one of the S-Class Mages or each other with there being only one safe path that steers away from all the fighting. You guys that aren't part of the S-Class group are to sit at the camp with Wendy and make sure nothing happens to her and if anyone fails and is hurt they can be patched up," he said.

"Right, cuz nobody wants to hurt while there is a healer around." the young girl said.

"Right. So, here's how this is going to go. The candidates for this year's S-Class Trial left a couple hours after us, so we have plenty of time to set up the camp and get into position for their arrival. There are going to be three S-Class Mages in the 1st trial so we'll get off first and decide who goes where and then the remaining two are going to participate in the second trial. That means, Naruto, Laxus and I have to decide which of us take the first trial and second trial as we have the most Magic Power of the five of us." Gildarts said.

"Right, cuz then it wouldn't allow us to see which candidate is ready for the position as a S-Class." Ezra said.

"Exactly. Now, the partners of the S-Class Candidates are going to wait on the ship for fifteen minutes before coming ashore. It won't take long for your partners to come and join you. After that, they'll explain the rules further." Gildarts said before pointing to a thin trail of smoke rising into the air, "Now I'm sure you all noticed the smoke, so I'll be brief, that is where you are going to go after we leave you. Fifteen minutes from now that is your destination." he said as the ship came to a stop, "Alright, let's get ready." Gildarts said.

The members of Fairy Tail going to the Island boarded a small boat and swiftly headed to the island and upon arriving, climbed out of the boat. Naruto stretched his limbs and sighed, "Kurama, you stay with wendy and make sure she has all the supplies she needs for the trials contestants if they get hurt during the exams." he said getting a nod from the feline, "I'll take the E-Path and see who comes to fight. Gurararara." he laughed out before departing.

"Hey, hold on you're not sticking to the plan! WE MUST UNITE! WE MUST STAY FOCUSED! Ugh…" Gildarts moaned out.

"Don't worry, this is a good opportunity to shake things up a little." Mira smiled, "I'll go with the little one here and help her get things ready just in case." she said as she placed a hand on the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"Alright, fine. Anyone else have any ideas?" he asked.

"I'll take this path, uh A-Path I believe." Laxus said before going into the cave.

"I think it's best for the strongest of us to test them out and those that are slightly under you to wait for the second trial to come about." Ezra said.

Gildarts gave a sigh before nodding, "Then I'll take this path. Good luck Ezra, something tells me you're gonna need it." he said before walking off, "I guess D-Path is mine then." he muttered as he took it and vanished into the darkness of the cave.

Ezra nodded her head and looked to the members of Fairy Tail that were meant to help wendy, "Alright, let's get you set up and ready for the injured. Knowing those three, it's going to be a question of if someone gets injured but when." she said as she grabbed a box of medical wraps and began to walk to the campsite. There would be a group of Rune Knights waiting to keep guard over her, as they had explained to Lahar about Brain's intention during the Nirvana incident.

-2.5 Hours Later-

Natsu laughed as he landed on the ground of Tenrou Island at the box of smoking logs. Having already been told that Happy was at the smoke he didn't hesitate to rush to him. Unfortunately Levy had jacked the ship and had left some of them trapped on board and so she, Cana, Juvia had head starts on them. Natsu smirked as he looked to his feline companion, "Alright Happy, they said Ezra was gonna be part of the trials this year and I wasn't able to show her that I have gotten stronger." he said excitedly, "I plan to show her just how much stronger I've gotten, and then she'll have no choice but to pass me!" he exclaimed loudly.

"AYE SIR!" Happy agreed before he looked to the paths, "Some of the paths have already been taken though by Juvia, Cana and Levy so the paths closed off. How do you plan to fight Ezra if the path is closed?" he asked.

"That's easy, Ezra's name begins with the letter 'E' and that path is still open which obviously means that Ezra is down that path." he explained using his logic.

"Uh, Natsu, I hate to break it to you-Lisanna sighed as Natsu ignored her and took off to fight 'Ezra' and show her just how much stronger he had gotten. Lisanna shook her head, "And yet again, he ignores me so he can run off like an idiot." she said.

-Path E-

"Oh man, this is going to be so much fun, the second I see Ezra I'm gonna kick her teeth in and show her just why I'm ready to be a S-Class wizard!" However, this rant came to a stop as they entered a large clearing, "Hey, this place is getting wider, we must be getting close." he said.

"Hey, I think I see someone." Happy said as balls of small lights floated around causing a mesmerizing effect on the two before they realized that, it wasn't balls of light, it was holes in the tree canopy as light shined down on their opponent.

Suddenly azure eyes opened and the sound of cloth russling was heard as they finally adjusted to the light. The two felt their eyes widen and their hearts drop into their stomachs as the figure of one Naruto D Newgate stood proudly in front of them, "NO FREAKING WAY!" Natsu cried out.

"That's it, we're dead." Happy weapt.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, it's a dead end here. Luck just isn't on your side today." he said.

-D Path-

"Man, I didn't think this guy would be so strong. He's a monster." Gajeel huffed, "Can I at least ask why is this guy your Ace and Not Naruto if he's the second strongest?" he asked.

"He was in the guild before Naruto joined and Naruto didn't want to have an argument over something like a title." Levy said as she created Iron using her Solid Script, "I can keep you going, just don't give up." she said as Gajeel inhaled the iron into his belly.

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S GO!" Gajeel roared as his power skyrocketed and began to pour off him in waves of green energy, "**Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs" **Gajeel roared as he unleashed a powerful wave of sharp lances at Gildarts.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that." Gildarts said as he held up his hand and the iron burst apart into tiny pieces.

-Safe Path-

Lucy sighed as she laid back in the cool water, "I think we got lucky getting this path." she said, "I mean I know that the next trial isn't going to be so easy, but I mean this is still nice." she said.

Cana sighed, "I get where you're coming from, but something tells me that the next trial isn't going to be so easy going." she said.

"Oh yeah, that is one thing I can agree with." she said before laughing, "I can't believe it, we just repeated each other's thoughts." she said.

Cana gave a giggle, "Yeah, I just realized it. You know, I am still surprised you got so overheated that easily." she said smirking.

"I can't help it, I mean this is the first time I have been in a place like this." Lucy said.

"I think we should get going." Cana said.

"Oh, can't we stay a little longer." Lucy asked her.

"FIne, ten minutes and then we go."

-Route A-

Ultear and Juvia gulped nervously, "Oh crap, I did not think it'd be like this, crap." she said.

"Oh no, we don't stand a chance here. My water is useless against him" Juvia said.

Laxus chuckled as his magic crackled around him, "So, it's you two huh, well I guess I can show a little mercy." he said.

Juvia sighed in relief, "Thank you Laxus-san." she said.

"However, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, so give me all you got and I'll return it by a hundred." he said as his energy exploded off his body.

-Back with Natsu/Naruto & Happy-

Naruto looked at Natsu and smiled at the teen, "I should warn you now, holding back isn't my style. This fight will be quick and fast." he said.

Natsu smirked as he popped his knuckles, "I'm all fired up." he said before he looked to Happy and saw him dragging their pack away, "Uh, Happy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I figured we may as well go home." he said.

"Oh have some faith little guy. If you really think about it, Naruto should be scared of me. I'm gonna kick his butt, and I won't let up til he says mercy." he stated.

"Fine, Mercy." Naruto said dully.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YET, I HAVE EVEN LAID A HAND ON YOU!" Natsu said in a roar.

Naruto chuckled as he simply raised his Bisento and laid it flat and then opened his hand and dropped it to the ground, "Alright then, show me why I should cry for mercy." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto, get ready cuz here I come." Natsu said as his hands were engulfed in fire and then he charged head forward towards the Strongest Man in the World.

"You shouldn't just charge at him Natsu, he can pulverize his opponents!" Happy called out.

**"Karyu no Go Ken (Fire Dragon's Hard Fist)"** Natsu called out as Naruto blocked it with his hand while a small explosion went off kicking up a cloud of dust.

The cloud is blown away by a blast of wind courtesy of Naruto which revealed him to be calmly blocking Natsu's fist with his palm. "I told you I won't hold back." Naruto said as his hand glowed in a familiar way. Suddenly the air in front of Naruto cracked like glass as Naruto unleashed his magic point blank at Natsu as a pillar of light filled the air..

"I warned ya." Happy said as the wind threatened to blow him down to the ground. When the light was gone and the wind died down all that was left was only a small crater. Happy immediately thought the worst had befallen his friend "N-Natsu..." Happy said.

"I'm not out yet." Natsu said as he appeared above Naruto. He then surrounded his body in flames before he headbutted Naruto. The ground under Naruto glowed before it cratered under his feet. '_Amazing. He shattered the ground to cushion the blow.'_ Happy thinks to himself in amazement. Just how strong was Naruto to do all this without taking a single step.

"I'm not done yet Naruto." Natsu said. He then lit his hands in flame again and punched Naruto who had his hands surrounded by silver metal. He blocked the flaming arm with his right forearm before Natsu punched at his head, but that too was blocked by Naruto's palm. Naruto then backhanded Natsu before he brought his fist down on the dragon slayers head sending him crashing to the ground deepening the crater.

"HE'S BEATING HIM SILLY" Happy cried out as he watched the fight. Natsu grits his teeth before he lights his feet in flames and begins to spin like a break-dancer. He then tries to kick Naruto but he just grabs the rose haired teens foot and then starts to swing him around above his head before throwing him. Natsu grabs the ground with his hands and slides several feet back from Naruto, who has yet to move from his starting spot.

Natsu then draws his head back before he calls out **"Karyu no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)"** and spews out another sea of flames like when he acquired Igneel's power.

Naruto merely looked on and smirked. "Heh you're not that bad Natsu. I can see just how far you've come since I found you as a kid all those years ago." he said before thinking, '_I'm proud of you Natsu, you have proved that you are a son of Igneel indeed.' _and and the titan draws a hand back and thrusts it forward causing the world around to shatter. The flames collided with the crack and exploded. Massive shockwaves were sent everywhere, ripping the crust of the earth, sending trees flying as well as catching the attention of the people across the island as it shook to its core.

As the shaking died down The damage seen was astronomical. Not only that, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Happy sniffled, "N-Natsu… H-He's gone…" he whimpered, "You jerk, I'll never forgive you. This was just supposed to be a test, you killed him." Happy exclaimed.

"Relax, that was severely underpowered. At most he'll just have a few bruised ribs." he said.

"I'M NOT DONE YET NARUTO!" Natsu's cry came out from above.

"GURARARARA Now that's what I'm talking about." Naruto laughed out loudly.

**"Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade)"** Natsu called out. Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the blond giant. Naruto barely claps his hands together in time before the flames detonate.

Happ covers his face and grunts as the heat is so intense, "D-Did he get him?" he asks himself. As the smoke clears Natsu and Happy could only gasp at the sight of a untouched Naruto covered in an extremely mirror-like metal all over his exposed body. Happy could only gawk in awe, "That's crazy, you attacked him using your full power and he didn't even flinch!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit, and he didn't even move from his spot either, just how much do I need to improve myself." Natsu muttered to himself.

Naruto allowed the metal to vanish and nodded his head, "Very nice Natsu, I must say I'm impressed." he said.

Happy gulped, "I know, you fought like a demon and he didn't even move a single step. THAT'S BAD NEWS AS HE STILL BEAT YOU SILLY!" he cried out.

"Not that he didn't try as I certainly felt the hits on me. This gave me a good feel of your skill level. And while you didn't defeat me in battle, I still say that as your examiner that you can move on." Naruto said proudly.

Natsu growled, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GIVING UP NOW!" Natsu yelled out, "I'M BEATING YOU NARUTO, SO TELL ME WHAT'S THE POINT OF BECOMING S-CLASS IF I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?!" he ranted.

Naruto merely gave a small smile to the younger man, "I had a feeling you were gonna say that." he stated. And suddenly, the air itself began to shift around. Suddenly small pebbles began to lift themselves up off the ground at Naruto's feet and float up into the air as the island began to shake. As this happened, a bright white aura appeared around the man called the WORLD'S STRONGEST. Naruto's face gained a serious look as he gazed at Natsu, "But I don't know if you'll want to keep this up once I've unleashed my full power." he stated honestly.

Happy took a step back as Natsu gasped in shock, "T-There's some kind of pressure building up in here." the feline said.

Naruto continued to speak as his coat fluttered from a unseen breeze, "In order to walk the path of Magic, and eventually reach its peak, there is one thing you still lack." he said as a immense aura burst out of his body causing the ground to be torn apart, "Let me, show you!" Naruto called out as his power washed over the island.

-Play; Fairy Law OST-

The ground burst apart and began to float up into the air as an immense pressure was released from his body. The world around was quivering in fear at the might of the world's most powerful dragon slayer and the sky itself had darkened in color due to this immense pressure. Reality itself began to splinter apart as cracks began to grow in the air around the man of destruction as he allowed his power to flex itself through all openings of the world around him.

Outside the cave he stood in, rays of radiant light began to shine through and show other parts of the island as it continued to shake. Lucy was drying herself off and felt herself gasp as the ground began to shake and an unknown pressure pressed itself on her shoulders, "H-Hey, what is that?" she asked in shock.

Cana looked up and felt her brow furrow, "It's Magic Power, incredible amounts of it." she said honestly.

"J-Just what's capable of producing so much magic it can shake a whole island?" Lucy asked.

"I can name several things that can do it." Cana replied.

-Camp-

For Wendy Marvell, she could only shiver in terror as the incredible power of Naruto washed over her, "I-It's utterly terrifying. Just how can one man possess so much Magic Power?" she asked herself.

"That's something you have to ask that monster if you see him again." Carla gawked before she stumbled as the island shook once more.

-D Path-

Gildarts grunted as he felt Naruto's power wash over him and smirked, "That just proves he's not holding back any more. Guess that Naruto's just showing off right now since he's unleashing this much magic from his body." he said.

"I knew that he was a monster, but this is just ridiculous." Gajeel said as he tried to ignore the pressure from Naruto's power.

"How can he stand with this much magic, I thought he would explode with such a high amount." Levy said in fright.

"Trust me, this is merely the dregs of his power, and you both know it. If anything this is merely a flex of the muscle." Gildarts stated.

-Back on E-Path with Naruto-

Naruto merely stood in his place as he released his magic. Natsu was a stunned messed as he tried to keep himself from blowing away from the harsh winds being made from Naruto's release of power. To the pink haired dragon slayer, Naruto currently held the image of a demon, his body shown black as his coat floated up at his shoulders above his head while his body was shrouded in a dark shadow causing his eyes to glow a menacing red. Gathering his courage, what was left of it, he gave one last battlecry as he charged at Naruto. However, Naruto merely gives a growl and Natsu comes screeching to a halt several feet from him. As if being forced to his knees, Natsu can only bow before Naruto as the pressure of the man's magic becomes too much. And as this happens, Naruto seals the unfathomable amount of power he had unleashed back up as if it was nothing to him.

-End; Fairy Law OST-

As this happened, small rocks fell from above and landed with small clacks and other noises. Natsu is breathing heavily and his heart is beating a million beats a second as he wheezes out, "I… accept defeat."

Happy whimpers as he hears his friend, "Natsu…" he says.

Naruto's smile reappears on his face, "A wise choice." he tells the young man, "I applaud anyone that has the courage to stand up and face their enemies." he tells Natsu. He takes a deep breath, "However, the wizards who are the most courageous are those exceptional few who know when they have to stand down." he states. "Remember Natsu, there's nothing wrong with feeling fear. After all, how else would we come to know our own weaknesses? You need to know them, in order to become a stronger, more gentler person." he tells the young man before his smile grows, "A necessity for those who want to be S-Class. And now that I have shared this knowledge with you, you pass kid." he says happily.

Natsu looks up in shock, "B-But, I didn't beat you…" he says in shock.

Naruto chuckles, "Don't argue with me. I'm the examiner, and I say you pass." he tells Natsu, "You've made it through the first round, but this is just the beginning. You know how the Old Man can be, so this is nothing compared to what he has in mind for you." he says proudly, "Have confidence in yourself and your friends and you'll go far." he tells Natsu. Stepping aside he continues, "And now that we've finished up your test, let me share something else. Possessing powerful magic isn't the beat all end all. One thing I can appreciate is your hunger to win, your burning desire for victory is amazing for one so young." he said smiling, "I say that cuz I have it too. Like you, I don't wanna lose." he says turning back to Natsu, "I'll take you on anytime you want. Now go and become a S-Class Natsu. I know you can do it." he tells Natsu.

For Natsu, it's like a dream come true, and he can only cry tears of joy at the words Naruto tells him.

**Adventreader221: And that is a wrap, how do you feel about this chapter man?**

**Phoenixlord42: It was good as the fight Natsu was so dead**

**Adventreader221: Oh yeah, and you have to give the kid credit, he does not know the meaning of 'Stay down' either so it's a win in my book.**

**Phoenixlord42: But Natsu still got his ass thrashed**

**Adventreader221: Oh yeah, that he did. THAT! HE! DID! Now the reason there are large gaps between the original series and this is cuz we simply wanted to change things up and this is what we came up with. Now don't worry, the other fights are going to come next chapter and they ought to be just as good as the one here. Anything you might wanna say before we leave bruh?**

***A massive barrel of beer appears in front of Adventreader221***

**Adventreader221: OOH, MY FAVORITE, You know just what I like my man. *Begins to drinks from the barrel* You can finish the outro man *Continues drinking***

**Phoenixlord42: You say I look out for you man. So yeah these are good chapters. I hope you FAVORITE, Follow and Review people. Flames and Trolls are not welcomed ever I don't care who they are.**

**Adventreader221: *Puts barrel of booze down* Yeah, they get ignored, so just don't post if you don't have something nice to say. PEACE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Adventreader221: Alright, chapter 23 (I think) is finally here, ooh I can't wait to read it.**

**PhoenixLord42: Yeah and how will the kages react to the Yonko.**

**Adventreader221: How else do you expect, like any normal person in a seat of power will: With Caution**

**-Elemental Nations-**

The Five Kage had gathered once more to hear any news that pertained to their greatest hero. The things they heard about Naruto were near godlike in exasperation, but due to his new abilities they could only agree on those facts. The Tsuchikage sighed as she watched the memory file play out in front of her, "It still amazes me that he is capable of such feats of strength. I mean, come on, shoulder tossing a dragon the size of the Bijuu is nothing to scoff at." she said.

"I agree, so that leads to the next question I have." asked A as he leaned back in his seat, "How or when do we confront Naruto to bring him back, and how do we go about doing so?" he asked the others.

"That's a simple one, use his children that he has yet to meet or those that know of him and have had small interactions with him. Take their mothers as well so that we can attempt to trigger his memories and have him remember his home." Tsunade said factually, "From a medical standpoint that is the easiest way to get him back here after so long." she said.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, I hate to break it to you, but Naruto has a high number of children across the Elemental Nations. You just can't get all of them and go to this Earthland in the hope that we succeed. It could be seen as an act of war with all of them." Mei said to her.

Tsunade sighed, "Oh yes, I forgot, the brat had close to 100 brats before he departed with only 20 or so being actually known to us from what Sasuke said." she grumbled to herself, "That brat sure has a set of potent ones, he needs to learn to use protection." she said exasperatedly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" asked Mei as she crossed her arms under her bust.

Gaara nodded, "It is better to attempt the pull out method, though condoms are just an added precaution." he shrugged.

"Uh, can we get back on subject please, gathering some of his children and mothers of said children and bringing Naruto back." Kurotsuchi said.

"That's right, with a war brewing between us and one of the other continents on the horizon we need the best of our fighters, and so it is with this, I think that only those that have a strong bond with Naruto should go and help extract him from Earthland." Gaara said to the other's, "I think my nephew, Rasa, should be one of the few to go and help retrieve him from Earthland." he said honestly.

"And I nominate my son Kozuchi, to help bring his father back, and this time I'll have him hand Naruto a copy of the letter he tried to give him last time." she muttered at the end to herself.

"On another subject, the mention of these… Yonko, are disturbing. They are just as strong as any of us Kage, maybe stronger. How do we fight against them if they turn out to be our enemies? If this is the case then there might be a fifth one hidden away as a trump card, and we need to make sure that they are unable to bring him or her into a fight." A stated seriously.

"I agree, and the fact that they all seem to follow Naruto so freely shows that there is more to this group than what we have seen." Mei stated in agreement.

"Let's save that subject for a bit later, there is something else you all need to know." Tsunade stated to the Kage's.

"What's the matter Lady Tsunade?" Kurotsuchi asked her.

"It involves a certain Nadeshiko Kunoichi and Knuckleheaded Ninja's child. Seems that the old war hawk was still crawling around building an army. Somehow he survived and bided his time before coming across her. Apparently he performed an experiment that granted her Magic, and an extremely powerful ability at that. One that gave Naruto a run for his money, although from what Kakashi and Sasuke told me, he didn't intend to fight her seriously or harm her." she informed them.

"How did Kazumi's mother take her disappearance?" Mei asked curiously.

"Not that well, much like any parent would if their child suddenly vanished, but as you all know, a day here is equivalent to roughly a month or so in Earthland. Given she was only missing for 2 days Danzo didn't get that far into his indoctrination and had merely suppressed her emotions and didn't outright remove them." she explained, "However, the experiment he performed could prove fatal to her if I tried to attempt to remove the Magic from her body. Whatever Danzo did to her, it's certainly effective." she said in a huff.

"Well, good riddance to the man. If the accounts of his death are true, then the Yonko are the only threat. The sacrifice of the multi-handed one removed a very dangerous potential enemy, but if the story that Sasuke Uchiha told is in fact true, it never posed a threat due to the fact it admired mankind along with the younger one." Gaara stated honestly.

"Point, but how is she faring now that she has come back?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I managed to remove the seal that suppressed her emotions so she is acting like a more refined Naruto, but she is still upset that she had been forced to fight him the way she did. All in all, she's fine. No serious mental trauma, no lingering effects of emotional pressure. She's perfectly healthy." the Last Senju said, shrugging.

"That's nice, glad she is able to recover." Mei said smiling.

"What do you expect, she's Naruto's kid after all." Gaara smirked.

-Meanwhile-

Kazumi Nadeshiko-Uzumaki slept peacefully in her bed in the village she had been born in, blissfully unaware of the figure sneaking into her room, as content as she could be. Suddenly a hand grasps her throat causing her to gag as her eyes opened in shock to see the one person she had never thought to see like this, her elder brother Boruto, "B-Boruto… w-wh-what are you… doing?" she asked him as she tried to breath with little success.

"Shut up. To think that you would acquire this ability, the one I dreamed of getting for so long." Boruto sneered as he let up on his grip to allow her to breath just a bit easier. He still needed her alive after all, to extract her power for himself.

"W-What are you talking about? Why are you here?" Kazumi asked.

Boruto snorted, "I thought it'd be obvious. I'm here to steal that handy ability you got back in Earthland. Once I have it, I'm gonna take out the old man we call father, and then my mission can really begin." he said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Now be a good bitch and hand that ability over to me." he said as he placed a piece of paper to his chest that caused Kazumi's eyes to widen in terror.

"N-No, you can't. That seal is forbidden for a reason. It'll kill us both!" she pleaded with her brother.

"Kill you, more than likely. Kill me, not so much as I found a way to counter this seal." Boruto said as he raised his free palm to show a different seal, "See this seal here. I've stored a minute amount of my life force inside of it. The second that I remove the magic lingering in your body I'll die, but then this seal is going to activate and I'll be just fine as I'll heal up in a matter of minutes." he sneered.

"B-But, we're family. Why would you kill your own family?" she asked him.

"Because," Boruto said uncaringly, "A new age is upon us. A age of Titan's and God's, and I shall be the one to herald that new age." he said madly before he raised his hand and formed a half 'Ram' seal, "**Seal, activate."** he commanded as he sent his chakra through the seal.

-With another of Naruto's children-

The sound of loud crashes and explosions is heard as a woman is walking to a training field. Hearing her child train so hard brings a smile to her face as she thinks back about the father of her child doing just the same thing as her child was doing now. Walking into the clearing where her child and her mentor are training, she sees her daughter who is barefoot stomp on the ground making a stone pop out and then thrust her fist forward to shoot it at a training dummy.

As the rocks strike the dummy the mentor of her child begins clapping, "Very good Toph, one day you will be as strong as your father." said her teacher Neji Hyuga. Having been resurrected by Naruto's Six Paths power mixed with Sasuke's Rinnegan, most of those who had died when the Ten Tails had been rampaging had luckily saved and returned to the land of the living. Toph turns around and bows her head before looking up.

Her eyes are white much like a normal Hyuuga's is, but unlike the other Hyuugas, Toph is blind and has been since the day she was born. "Thank you Neji-Sensei. Hello mom." she says in greeting before both Neji and her turn to see the young girl's mother walking up to them with a smile on her face.

"I hope you are training hard my child." said her mother Natsu Hyuga. When she found out her daughter was born she was of course upset by the news. However, whether her daughter was blind or not she decided she wasn't going to treat her like glass and keep her from the world. One day her daughter ran away as people were trying to stop her from doing things. Natsu followed her daughter into a cave to see what she was doing and console her if possible. There she saw a miracle in itself. She watched as a creature that was as blind as her daughter appeared. It resembles a large mole or bear in look, but it was a kind creature. It was this creature that showed Toph how to bend the earth to use it as an extension of her senses, making her the first Elemental Bender in the Elemental Nations.

Unfortunately she was unable to use any other element due to the sheer strength of her connection with the Earth Element, and even then she was still able to sense what element, where, and how her enemy would fight her. She even had her father's Negative Emotion Sensing ability on top of all her special abilities. All in all, Natsu Hyuuga was a very proud mother of Toph.

"I hope you are not giving your sensei a hard time Toph." said Natsu as she smiled at her beloved daughter from a wonderful man.

"I'm not mom. Neji-sensei does not handle me with kid gloves at all. Plus like he knows if he handled me with kid gloves then father would have beat him black and blue when I got done with him." Toph said confidently

Natsu giggles and says "Yeah that does sound like your father. When it came to training he didn't want not to be handled with kid gloves either."

Neji nods and says "Yeah your father never liked cuddling people when it came to training. And he sure was sadistic when it came to training others though."

Natsu nods and says, "Listen, Toph-chan, the Gokage wants some of your father's kids to go and get him to bring him back and to jog his memory. However, they also want the more capable ones to do this. They were hoping that you would go?"

Toph snorts and says "If dad left for a reason then why are we trying to force him to come back. From what I heard he does not remember anything. Plus he is a tough man he can handle himself. He's a big boy ain't he? So are we really going to risk our lives to get dad back?" a very blunt Toph asked her mother.

Neji just sighs, "And there's the Uzumaki in you."

Toph smirks as she is proud of the Uzumaki blood in her, "Oh yeah, and don't you forget it." she states.

-The Dragon's Fang Blacksmith Shop-

"URG, THIS DAMN SWORD IS SUCH A PAIN TO LOOK AT!" Tenten yelled as she threw the blade she was working on in anger causing it to skim the hair of the other occupant of the shop.

"Woah!" the beautiful young coworker said in surprise, "Dang ma, what's the matter? Usually you don't get upset about a sword." her daughter that -guess who- gave her before he departed.

Tenten sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Oh sorry dear, didn't mean to do that." she said to her one and only child, "It's just this stupid idea that Lady Tsunade and the other Kages have come up with to have your father return to the Elemental Nations from that magic using dimension." she told her child.

"Ugh, again, geez they need to get a grip on themselves. They are some of the most powerful ninja on the continent; even old man Onoki still kicks Kozuchi-Nii around in their spars just before Ji-chan takes a nap. Which is surprising because Onoki Ji-chan is in his 100's or something. Old fart can fight for a fossil." she muttered at the end. She had her fair share of losses to the old Fence Sitter.

"He's 112, but yeah, I have to agree. Your father is gonna come back when he feels he is ready." she admitted to her kid.

"Yeah agreed, Dad is an adult and a fighter. So do they really think that they can force him to come back? From what I heard from you he is able to cause earthquakes like nothing. That scares me. I know dad had to bring the Uzumaki clan back, but to force an Uzumaki to do something they don't want to is just asking for trouble." Said her daughter Mai Uzumaki.

"Yeah it is asking for it. Naruto is stronger than I remember. Your sister Toph might have a chance but I have not seen his abilities all that well, but even those I have seen aren't something no ordinary ninja can hope to match except for possibly Sasuke or maybe even Lord Hashirama who is dead. I bet they are stronger than Toph-chan's bending right now." Said Tenten.

"I hear you mom. Sasuke oji-san is Dad's rival and only match. That means that I got your throwing skills and my dad's massive reserves of chakra. I doubt I could even beat toph." said Mai.

"Yeah, but soon a war is going to break out, and I don't know if you are ready to go through such a ordeal." Tenten said worriedly.

"Is anyone really ready for war mom. You weren't, neither was my dad, but you both fought a war." Said Mai.

"Yeah, but those were very different circumstances. Madara was trying to control everyone and even then we didn't know it was actually Kaguya pulling the strings. The Only reason any of us are here is because of your father. From what he said he and Sasuke managed to acquire some power of the Rikudo Sennin and tried to battle and only held Madara off, and then the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast and I and all other ninja with the exception of Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-san being captured in the illusion. Naruto and Sasuke had been separated sometime during their fight and Naruto actually began to push Kaguya back before Obito-san and Sakura-chan managed to find Sasuke-san and bring him back into the fight." she explained to her daughter.

"This time the war will be different, we won't be fighting gods that want to destroy the world, we'll be fighting people who want something from us that we cannot give them." Tenten sighed.

-With Natsu Hyuga Uzumaki-

Natsu is walking to check on her other pride and joy who is training with her other step-mother Temari. "You're doing well Ty lee. Keep it up." said Temari as they are working on Ty lee's flexibility which would help her in a fight. She is also able to read Auras just by looking at them.

Ty lee is doing a handstand when Natsu shows up and smiles seeing her other daughter training as hard as her sister Toph. No matter what Natsu loves both of her daughters with all her heart. Their father also owns her heart. See, Toph and Ty lee were twins; Fraternal twins. So it came as no surprise when she found Toph had her father's stubbornness and Ty Lee had his personality; always a bright light with her. She rarely got mad but when she did, oh boy you better call your mother for help or call Natsu to possibly save your ass. Then again she was fast even as a young girl so they might not have been able to reach the vic-er you in time.

They all learned that the hard way as it was an elder who made Ty Lee cry and he is still in the hospital to this day. Along with an arrogant bully who picked on Ty Lee and people learned don't anger Ty Lee at all as she has the Uzumaki rage.

But unlike Toph who can bend the earth. Ty lee is easily able to block anyone's energy and make any part of the body not work for a time. Ty lee took the hyuga skill to a whole new level. Natsu is proud of both of her kids and she also knows their dad would be as well.

Ty lee then has her feet fall back and she is doing an upside down U. Quickly returning to laying on the ground Ty lee gets up and hears clapping. She turns and says "Mom!" she runs over and hugs her mother who hugs her back.

"Oh my little acrobat, how was your training?" asks Natsu as Ty Lee giggles as she was always doing tricks even at a young age as she was always flexible. Another thing her daughter's do not have is the birdcage seal. Their mother is also free of the birdcage seal. Also Ty lee has her father's eyes.

"Oh mom you know I love training with Mama Temari." Ty Lee said with a smile.

Chuckling, Temari says, "It is interesting and Ty Lee has been doing yoga since she was little and is this good. I don't know which parent she gets it from."

Natsu says "I don't know either but it doesn't matter to me I love my daughters." Natsu says and she smiles down at Ty Lee who giggles.

"Yeah I can see that it is the same with my son." Said Temari

"Now Ty Lee the gokage are gathering some of your father's kids and Toph refuses. They wanted both of you to go. Personally I am against this, yes I want to see your father again but to the point of risking my daughter's lives." said Natsu worriedly.

Smiling, Ty Lee says "Good because I will not help drag dad back here. He is strong and able to handle himself. Why should we drag an Uzumaki back if he does not want to come back, we're stubborn that way right?" Ty Lee asks the right question.

Natsu nods "I agree with you. You and Toph along with your father's other kids are Uzumaki alright. The stubborness is in your blood. I don't want to risk any of your siblings or you along with Toph's lives. But the Gokage need your father. I still can't believe that happened to him." Natsu said

Natsu and Temari share a look, the feeling of possibly knowing something is coming and are thinking that maybe Naruto saw the signs before anyone else really did. '_Maybe he knew something before us and is trying to find a way to deal with it but what happened to Naruto-kun?'_ they both thought in worry for the man they love.

"Mom, Mama Temari are both of you ok? Your aura is changing color?" Asked a worried Ty Lee. No one has any idea where Ty Lee got that ability to read auras from at all.

"We are worried Ty Lee." Said Temari.

Ty Lee asks "Why Mama Temari?"

"Well maybe there was more to your father leaving than what we know. He must have seen the signs for something and maybe wanted to see if he could find help and maybe learn more to help us." Said Temari.

Ty Lee is wondering what they mean. Yeah her dad is gone but he can handle himself. But there are nights when she sleeps and she has nightmares of dark things to come but she doesn't know what they mean. She is worried that something will happen and she will lose the ones she loves. She didn't have many memories of her father, but the ones she did have she cherished. Of the few memories she goes through with her father in them, she remembers the words of her father '_Ty Lee remember that you are only as strong as you think you are. But know this, you are stronger when you have something worth fighting for. Will you fight to protect the ones you love or for yourself? If you fight to protect the ones you love then not even death will hold you back to protect them. For if you don't then what is worth fighting for?'_

Ty Lee and all his other kids took it to heart well all but only one didn't; Boruto did not and he does not like that his father had "Bastards" in his mind but what the brat does not understand is Naruto had to rebuild the Uzumaki clan as he is one of the last ones. Even Aunt Karin had several children with daddy. Let's see; there was Chelsae, Grell, and Shirayuki the triplets and then there was Yukihara, Nagato, Pyrrha and Roshi the quadruplets, and this of course was followed by the surprising factor of Quintuplets-Kushina, Shanks, Yoko, Renji, and Shouto, they were originally sixtuplets but one of them was stillborn unfortunately. Oh sure it was 100% incest as she was his first cousin, but they understood the importance for full blooded Uzumaki-or rather as close to full blooded Uzumaki as they could get.

-Elsewhere in Konoha-

Yugao Uzuki-Uzumaki walked into her home with a sigh as she sat hersword beside the wall, "I'm home!" she called out, "Minato, Maya, you here kids?" she asked before she heard the tell tale sound of feet running in her direction.

"Mom!" a young male cried out as he rounded the corner.

"Mama!" a young girl said happily as she followed shortly after her older brother, by 1 minute.

"Ah, there you are, my little munchkins." she said as her children latched onto her legs and hugged her while she rubbed their heads with her hands.

"You came home early, you usually come back just before dinner ma." Maya said as she looked up at her mother.

"Yeah, did the Hokage give you the rest of the day off or something?" Minato asked her.

"Not exactly. See, something came up and it involves your daddy." she told the two 8 year olds.

"Daddy?" Maya asked excitedly, "Is he coming back, will we be able to see him again?" she asked quickly.

"Is dad coming home for good, will we be getting more siblings to play with. I know we have dozens of brothers and sisters, but will you and dad be having more for us to play with later?" Minato asked excitedly.

Yugao shook her head, "No, nothing like that. The three of us will be going to Earthland to go search for your father to have him come home. And if fortune favors us then maybe you'll have some more brothers and sisters to play with." she said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get packed Maya!" Minato said as he raced back to his room.

"Yeah Mina-nii!" Maya cried out.

Weren't twins so precious?

-Wave Country-

Tsunami just sighed when she heard the news. They wanted Naruto back, and they wanted her to bring her precious daughter to go to Earthland to try and bring her father back. She was 17 now, so she couldn't really stop her from going once she found out. She closed the door and sat on the couch, the 46 year old woman could only take deep breaths as she contemplated what she had to do before she rises off the couch and heads upstairs

Tsunami opens her daughter's room door. "Jasmine, sweetie may I talk to you?"

"Sure mom what is up." says her daughter and she turns around.

"Sweetie the Gokage want to take as many of your father's kids to earthland to get him back and they would like you to go." said Tsunami

"I am not going mom. Dad can handle himself. I know that the Gokage wants him back because of what is to come. But what if he has friends over there or maybe a family. I can't in good conscience destroy that mom. Like say they wanted to force me to another country and I have a family in the country I am living in. They would be tearing the family apart and that is not a good thing. I know my other mothers besides Hinata want to see dad again but you have to look at it from that point of view." Said Jasmine with some good points

Tsunami blinks and then says "Damn you bring up some good points at that. Wow just wow. You are very convincing. But you are right it is wrong to do it." Tsunami then kisses her daughter on her forehead.

-Kirigakure-

Mei Terumi looked in the mirror and held her breasts up…

…

…

…

Not like that, she was getting dressed. She pushed her breast into her dress as she readied herself to talk with her own children. She had three, one was Ichigo Terumi Uzumaki; a young upcoming Ninja that had joined the ranks of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen after his father had taught him some of the basics he knew. The second was her daughter Konan; named after one of Naruto's sibling students that learned under Jiraiya-sama and she was barely 7 and had just entered the Academy with her twin brother Yahiko. She had told Ichigo that he would need to meet her up in her office so she could explain something to him, and she just hoped he would listen to her.

The sound of knocking caused her to quickly finish dressing before she sat behind her desk, "Come in." she said before she watched as Ichigo peeked through the door.

"Hey ma, you needed to speak with me?" he asked.

"Yes, it involves your father." she said.

"Oh boy." Ichigo grunted out.

-Iwagakure-

Kurotsuchi waited in her office that she had inherited from her grandfather. She was waiting for two particular people to come in to speak with her. A sound of somebody knocking on the door alerted her that they had both arrived, "Enter." she commanded.

Asthey passed through the door it was revealed that it was two young children. One had dirty blonde hair and her eyes while the other had her hair and her father's eyes, "Hey ma, you said you wanted to see us, so what's up?" her son said.

"Yeah ma, you only call us to do something important these days since we became chunin." the girl agreed.

Kurotsuchi sighed and placed her hands on her desk before saying, "You two will be going out on an A to a possible SS Class Mission. Your mission is to bring your father back." she ordered them.

"Uh mom, why are we doing something like that?" her daughter asked.

"Because, Azula, it is what the Kage order." she responded, "As children of our saviour it's up to you to convince him to return." she said, "And don't try to make any excuses Kozuchi, this is a command from your Kage and not your mother." she said before raising her hand to stop her son from speaking, "Pack for a 2 year leave." she told them.

-Kumogakure-

A busty blonde is walking to her child's room. She is sighing as she does not want to do this at all. This is Samui Uzumaki and she is the first lover of Naruto and mother of his first child. Even if the lovers did not marry Naruto they still took his name for the kids to have their father's name.

Samui sighs as she misses the messages Naruto gave her and hopes that she can be with him again. She knocks on her child's room "Come in mom." and Samui enters to see her daughter. Her daughter is as tall as her as she is 20 years old with blonde hair with crimson streaks in it she is wearing a Kimono top with a mesh undershirt. She is also wearing combat pants and boots.

"Crimson I have to talk to you." said Samui and Crimson says "Let me guess getting dad back. The idiots."

Samui sighs "Not cool Crimson." and her daughter says "What is not cool is that we are trying to bring dad back after something happened. I know you and his other lovers want him back but remember mom he is an Uzumaki." said Crimson Uzumaki.

Samui sighs and says "I know dear I know but I would like for your father back as really I want all of us together with the other lovers and kids with Naruto-kun as well. I love your father and I do want him back but forcing him back won't help." She knows Crimson is right on that.

-Earthland; A Path-

Laxus hummed as he stood in the clearing, waiting for his opponent to come. He smirked as he heard two voices approaching. Two female voices. Seconds later and Juvia and Ultear appeared, "So you finally made it. Glad to see someone came down here." he said.

"L-Laxus-san!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Oh shit." Ultear said.

"Yo." Laxus smirked.

Juvia and Ultear know they are going to have a very hard fight on their hands. The only question they could really ask was if they could get past this goliath of a fighter?

**Adventreader221: Ok so it's much much shorter than the usual chapter, but I think I can get behind this don't you?**

**Phoenixlord42: Good cause we need this to show the reaction of his kids. Some are for getting Naruto back and some are against.**

**Adventreader221: Hey, there was bound to be some on the 'Get him back' team as well as the 'Ah, we'll just leave him be' team so I think this sheds a little light on the future battles that will come. Boruto's treachery aside, I think we did a damn fine job.**

**Phoenixlord42: Yeah I know man as really some kids are right to leave Naruto as he is an adult and they are to force someone who has no idea who they are or even any memories of them.**

**Adventreader221: That is true. But, as they say 'Say la vie' which is basically saying 'fuck it' right? Personally I just think his kids miss him and wish him to come home, and in all honesty I can't really blame them for wanting him to be back.**

**Phoenixlord42: Nor can I but really they are taking things a little too far trying to kidnap Naruto**

**Adventreader221: In which they won't get very far, I mean they do realize their dad can kick ass asleep like he did once a long time ago.**

**Phoenixlord42: Yeah and Naruto is way more connected to the earth than Toph is and Ty Lee's energy blocking will work.**

**Adventreader221: Whoa, whoa whoa there, no spoiling things. And besides, I think we took enough time discussing this chapter for now so I think it's time to say adieu to the reader's. So for now this is good-bye.**

**Phoenixlord42: *Smells the air* I smell someone's ass is on fire. *Then sees smoke behind Adventreader221* Dude your ass is on fire.**

**Adventreader221: BUT I'M NOT A LIAR!~!~**

**Phoneixlord42: YOU DUMB DUMB YOUR ASS IS REALLY ON FIRE AND I AM NOT CALLING YOU A LIAR!~!~!~!~**

**Adventreader221: EVER HEAR THE SAYING LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE? SOMEONE THINKS I'M A LIAR!~!~**

***The Adventreader221 starts screaming in pain as his ass is lit on fire by a campfire. He is running around like crazy.***

**Phoenixlord42: Hope he doesn't fart with that going on. Leave a FAVORITE/FOLLOW and kindly Review please and thank you!**


End file.
